Oranžový démon a zelenooký ďábel - Kniha první- Nový svět
by elenor
Summary: Dva světy se omylem setkali, ale co netuší. Spojuje je víc než si mysleli. Jiný děj pátého dílu a Naruta vůbec.
1. Kapitola 1- Trhněte si levou zadní pane

Ahoj lidi,

vím, že jste se ode mě určitě těšili hodně dlouho na nový díl Náhledu, ale moje hlava šla na vandr mezi učivem a anime a dopadalo to tak, že vznikla nová neotřelá povídka. Můj první Crossover vůbec. Nikdy bych sama nevěřila, že se do toho pustím, ale stalo se to skutečností, poté co Naruto skončil podobnou zakončením jako Harry. Řekla jsem si, jak by to bylo kdyby se setkali. Četla jsem tedy podobné crossoverery, ale žádný se mi moc nelíbil. Hlavní byl podíl Brumbála a jiných postav, které já moc nemusím. Řekla jsem ne. Napíšu jak si to ve své bohaté a košaté fantazii představuji já. Nejsem sobec a musím přiznat, že stále můj pravopis a některé stylistické chyby tam asi najdete. Hold nejsem asi pravý češtinář. Takže si připravte zavazadla a komentíky a vyrážíme na cestu do známého neznáma.

elenor

* * *

Oranžový démon a zelenooký ďábel

Kniha první- Nový svět

Kapitola 1- Trhněte si levou zadní pane

Moře barev pohlcovalo Harryho, jako by se kolem něho rozprostírala celá paleta barev, jeho kmotra, ale nešlo to najít, mimo těch barev neviděl vůbec nic. Co mohl také čekat, když po hlavě skočil za Siriem společně s kamarády do toho záhadně vyhlížejícího oblouku na ministerstvu kouzel v okamžiku kdy tam Sirius, potom kouzlu od Bellatrix Lestrengrové skončil.

Kde byli vůbec? Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Ginny a samozřejmě Sirius?

Buďte prosím v pořádku, sakru! Byla poslední myšlenka, než se mu zatmělo před očima a on ztratil vědomí.

* * *

,,Inoischi musíme na sněm."

Objevil se vedle muže s dlouhými blond vlasy, jeho kamarád a člen jejich výzvědného družstva Shikaku Nara.

,,Já vím, Třetí by byl nerad, kdybychom se opozdili." Řekl ten druhý.

Byli skoro na okraji lesa, když je zaplavila vlna prachu, která se zvedla z místa několik metrů vzdáleného. Nic neobvyklého pro les kde se nacházeli, žili tu totiž velmi divoká zvířata, která někdy mezi sebou měřila síly.

,,Co myslíš, co to bylo?" Ptal se Inoischi.

,,Já bych to šel přezkoumat, ačkoliv asi narazíme na boj o nějakou samičku." Uchechtl se Schikaku.

Ani ne za minutu tam byli. Překvapení se konalo i přes skeptický názor Nary. Byl tam kráter, nebo spíš jak by to popsal Schikaku, soubor kráteru těsně vedle sebe, což mu připomínalo něco, jako údery jeho ženy do stolu při její nezměrné síle a zlosti. V těch kráterech, ale leželi lidé, což už nebylo vůbec vtipné. On a Inoischi se rozdělili a začaly jim kontrolovat životní funkce.

Pět jich žilo, ale jeden byl jisto jistě mrtvý a ani těch ostatních pět na tom rozhodně nebylo také zdravotně dobře. Jak divné, říkal si v duchu Schikaku, ty jsem tu anebo někde jinde neviděl.

Jejich oblečení též jsem nikdy v životě neviděl a to díky ženě znám střihů hodně, ačkoliv nerad. Usmál se.

,,Musíme je vzít do nemocnice a přivolat skupinu pro odklízení mrtvol. Tohle musí rozhodně vidět Třetí." Řekl Shikaku a hodil si na záda jednoho mladíčka a uvázal si ho tam svým stínem a ostatní dva kluky si vzal do ruky pod ramena. Inoischi to udělal podobně a rychlím tempem s dvěma dívkami a přesunuli do místní nemocnice. Sněm ztratil v tu chvíli pro ně význam.

* * *

Hiruzen byl velmi překvapen, ne že by mu vypadla dýmka z úst, ale rozhodně dnešek byl velmi neobvyklý ve své samotné podstatě. Naruto byl neobyčejně klidný, od doby co složil zkoušku a nedělal žádné grafity po památníku, ve vesnici byl klid a v okolí též nebyly žádné rozepře.

Až moc velký klid, myslel si až do 11hodiny dopolední, kdy se neobjevil jak Schikaku Nara tak Inoischi Yamanaka na poradě a celý sněm si začal něco šuškat. Ještě k tomu si Danzo, začal jen tak předním čistit dýmku, což bylo velmi neslušné. Už chtěl vyslat někoho z elitních jednotek, aby se po nich podívali, když se objevil ve dveřích jak Schikaku tak Inoischi a tvářily se na méně přítomně, než ve skutečnosti bývali. Znepokojovalo ho to nezměrně.

,,Mohu se zeptat na důvod vašeho pozdního příchodu?" Ptal se hned.

,,Jistě Třetí, je to vaše právo. Po cestě sem se vyskytl neočekávaný nález v lese." Započal Inoischi.

,,Ano, jaký?" Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,To bych vám nejraději ukázal sám, jestli Vám to nevadí." Řekl Schikaku a pohledl velmi opovržlivě na Danza a radu starších, kterým pramálo důvěřoval.

Tohle by si ve svých starých hlavách mohli velmi nepěkně vyložit, pomyslel si Schikaku.

,,Dobrá, jenom doufám, že máš dobré důvody Shikaku. Rada se přesouvá na 17hodinu odpolední."

Tím Třetí a dva příchozí zmizli z jednací místnosti a zanechali velice se nelibě tvářící se radu.

Danzo křečovitě svíral zlostí svou už čistou dýmku, díval se na místo odkuď, zmizel jeho starý rival Hiruzen.

* * *

,,Vidíte to co já, Hokage-sama?" Ptal se Inoishi.

,,Jistě Inoischi , nejsem slepý, ty krátery jsou rozhodně pozoruhodné a nikdy jsem toto neviděl. Mohu se zeptat na podrobnosti ohledně těch osob, co jste v nich našly." Mrsknul svojí dýmku na druhou stranu pusy Třetí.

,,Zajisté, jednalo se o mladé osoby ve věku kolem 14 až 16let. Byl tam i jeden dospělý jedinec, ale toho jsme našli už mrtvého. Přepokládaný čas úmrtí se vztahuje zhruba do doby té prachové vlny co jsem s mým kolegou viděli. Je teď v pitevně číslo 3. Ostatní jsou teď v péči lékařských ninju. Jejich stav je povětšinou lehký. Žádná život ohrožující zranění. Však nejsou z Listové nebo jiné mi známé vesnice a jejich chakra systémy se nepodobají ničemu mi známému." Rychle shrnul Schikaku.

,,Jak odlišné?" Ptal se Hiruzen a zkoumal sám ty krátery.

,,Mají jinou konstrukci než naše, jako by byli z jiné dimenze, Hokage – sama." Řekl Inoischi.

,,Říkáte jiná dimenze?" Ptal se zamračeně Hiruzen. Věděl o tomto víc, než dost a rozhodně to nebylo to, co by rád slyšel. Znal jenom dva lidi, kteří toho byli schopní a ti oba byli po smrti. Nebo snad nebyli?

,,Ano, provedl jsem přesunovou techniku do mysli jednoho z nich a jeho myšlenkám jsem nerozuměl." Řekl Inoischi.

,,Nakonec jsem umístil na všechny velice speciální šifrovací pečeti, které jim a nám pomůžou přeložit jejich řeč." Dokončil Schikaku.

,,Hm výborně." Řekl Hiruzen. Začínal se mu rodit plán v hlavě. Ti cizinci byli rozhodně zajímavý případ.

,,Jdu se na ně podívat." Řekl a zmizel z lesa.

* * *

Harry začal pomalu vnímat svět. Pomaloučku. První co ucítil, bylo to, že ho někdo přikryl trochu víc dekou. Příjemné, pomyslel si. Počkej, kde to je? Rozhodně ne na ministerstvu kouzel a tak tedy kde?

Je to příjemné. Má něco na sobě jako deku, která je hřejivá a polštář je také měkký.

Jiný než v Bradavicích nebo u tety a strýce. Cítil známý pach saponátu a dezinfekce, který mu vyvolával vzpomínky na jednu návštěvu u doktora v mudlovské světě. Nebyl snad v nemocnici. Trochu se zavrtěl. Na tohle vážně neměl čas.

,,Probírá se." Slyšel něčí hlas. Zněl mu cize a zpomaleně, ale možná si to jenom namlouval.

Pak otevřel oči. Viděl světlo. To musí být denní světlo, to nejsou zářivky nebo louče a svíčky, ty mají jinou barvu světla. Dobrá, dále tu bylo dřevo. Dřevěný strop? Tak to tak docela nechápal. Kde byl?

,,Chlapče slyšíš mě?" Ptal se postarší hlas, který patřil muži, ale nebyl mu známý.

Harry se prudce zvednul, ale zatočila se mu hlava a musel si jí jednou rukou chytit. Bože jaký kolotoč.

,,Mohl bych dostat trochu vody prosím?" Ptal se zdvořile a tiskl pevně k sobě oči. Hned mu někdo skoro až k ústům položil sklenici s vodou a on jí rychle vypil. Lepší.

Pokoušel se zaostřit pohled a viděl dvě osoby kolem postele, ale víc říct neuměl. Neměl své brýle.

,,Ehm nevíte, kde jsou mé brýle prosím, moc dobře vás nevidím, abych řekl pravdu." Řekl tak trochu nejistě.

,,Brýle, tak ty byly tvoje." Řekl Hiruzen a podal mu brýle, které našel v jednom tom kráteru naštěstí nepoškozené. Jemně mu je nasadil jako párkrát svým nejbližším.

,,Děkuji…" Chlapec se odmlčel a pohledl překvapeně na něho i na lékařskou ninju.

Harry je neznal. Ten stařík určitě byl možná podobně starý jako profesor Kratiknot či Brumbál.

Byl menší postavy a měl mnoho vrásek kolem tmavě hnědých očí. Na jedné tváři měl malé mateřské znaménko či jaterní skvrnu, která Harrymu připomínala tvarem čtverec. Kouřil dýmku. Ta žena vedle něho byla poněkud hodně mladá. Možná dvacet nebo dvacet pět a měla krátké hnědé vlasy a to co měli na sobě, sice připomínalo hábity, ale byly to divné hábity. Kde to skončil?

,,Vidím na tobě jistý druh překvapení, ale i já jsem tebou a tvými přáteli co jsme nalezli společně s tebou velmi překvapen. Mohl bych znát tvé jméno? Neboj, neublížím ti." Řekl Hiruzen.

Na to mladík přišel s velmi neočekávanou odpovědí ,,Trhněte si pane levou zadní. Já vám nic neřeknu. Každý kdo toto řekl, nakonec šel mě a mým přátelům po krku. Kde jsou!?" Křikl.

Hiruzen byl velmi mírně překvapen. Tohle mu bylo nebývale povědomé a to moc. Ten kluk měl stejný despekt jako Naruto.

,,Dobrá tak se přestavím sám. Jmenuji se Hiruzen Sarutobi a jsem tady hlavní zástupce vesnice, ve které se nacházíš a jelikož se nacházíš na mém území, tak jsi povinen oznámit svojí identitu. Doufám, že po dobrém. Jak jsem řekl na začátku, nechci ti ublížit a už vůbec tvým přátelům, tak že chci vědět o tobě veškeré informace, které ty pokládáš za důležité o své osobě sdělit, abys byl i nadále na mém území vítán." Řekl Hiruzen o tón chladněji.

Věřil, že takto mladého člověka rychle zlomí.

,,Hm vítán, říkáte? Nevím, jestli to chcete, ale já to nechci. Jediné co chci je se vrátit domu. Ano to chci, takže vám pane, nic říkat nehodlám. Kde to vůbec jsem, to je nějaká nemocnice nebo co, vypadá trochu zaostale?" Řekl ten mladík a začal se rozhlížet.

Hiruzen už neskrýval překvapení. Ten mladík má velmi silnou vůli, to se muselo nechat. Na něm by si Ibiki Morino z výslechové a mučící skupiny vylámal zuby. Přesto jemu toto téma vyjednávání nebylo cizí.

,,Dobrá nacházíš se ve vesnici velmi silných lidí. Jsme vesnice ninju a podle toho tu jsou tu i pravidla hochu. Nechci zajít daleko, nechci ti vážně ublížit." Řekl chladně.

,,O fakt, nedělejte ze mě vola, ninjové neexistují, je to fikce a pohádka. Možná nějaký zkažený film, ale to je vše." Odfrkl si hoch a tvářil se povýšeně, že by celý klan Hyuuga zbledl závistí. Hiruzen toho začínal mít dost.

,,Poslyš hochu nevím odkuď si, ale musím ti něco ukázat." Řekl a chytil ho za ruku a vlekl ho pryč z jeho pokoje.

,,Hej!" Bránil se Harry, ale ten stařík byl silnější. Dovlekl ho až k nějakému balkonu na konci chodby a dotáhl k zábradlí.

,,Tohle je ta vesnice a to jsou ninjové. Tohle je skutečnost klučino." Ukázal mu Listovou a trénink nějaké skupinky. Teď mu už musel věřit. Doufal v to. Harry nevěděl, jestli sní nebo bdí. Tohle nebyla ani vesnice, jako spíš nějaké město a ti lidé vypadali v ní velmi zvláštně jako ten stařík, ne-li víc než on. Dobrá tohle rozhodně nejsou Prasinky, Londýn nebo co by znal. Kde to sakru je?

,, Kde to jsem?" Ptal se velmi sklesle Harry.

,,Tohle je Konoha nebo jinak Vesnice skrytá za listy nebo spíš lesy. Někdy též nazývaná Listová." Řekl Hiruzen s tím nadšený, že ho zlomil, nakonec.

,,Konoha? Tak to jsem nikdy neslyšel, pane. Také mi to nepřipadá jako vesnice, ale jako město, na vesnici je to příliš velké."

Řekl Harry a koukal se na tu hromadu ulic tak klikatých, že se v tom nevyznal. Byly jako pavučina a okolo toho všeho se rozprostírali mohutné zdi nějakého valu nejmíň tak velké jako věže Bradavic. Všude mezi tím byli lesy. Hiruzen se rozesmál. Ten klučina je fakt jako Naruto.

,,Co je tak vtipného pane, já se ocitnu jen tak z ničeho nic v zápalu boje u nás tady, v cizí vesnici, co je spíš město a nevím ani kde leží. Na tom vtipného není ani špetka." Zamračil se na toho staříka Harry a dál se koukal kolem sebe.

,,Ne, na tom vážně nic vtipného chlapče není, ale někoho si mi připomněl svojí kuráží. Někoho z vesnice. Jo a každý tomu říká vesnice, udržuje to pospolitost mezi lidmi. Jsou si blíž." Odpověděl mu Hiruzen.

,, Proto? I tak, já většinou lidem někoho připomínám a hlavně moje rodiče. Nesnáším to." Řekl ponuře ten chlapec. Hiruzen vytušil, že jeho rodiče jsou mrtví a říkal si, že by toho chlapce měl seznámit co nejdřív s Narutem. Očividně toho měl s ním víc společného než tvrdohlavost.

,,Hm to tak bývá, většinou lidé řeknou víc o rodičích než o jejich dětech, dokaď děti svými činy nepřesáhnou své rodiče. Mohu se zeptat na tvé jméno, chlapče?"

,,Jste dost moudrý, ale na mě to neplatí. Já jsem podle jistých lidí mnohem slavnější než mí rodiče, za něco co udělali oni a hlavně máma, nesnáším svojí slávu celým srdcem. Raději bych nebyl slavný a chudý jak kostelní myš než nemít rodiče. Jo moje jméno je Harry James Potter. Druhé jméno mám po otci, očividně to je tradice, kterou, ale neznám. Jsem kouzelník." Řekl ten klučina.

Hiruzen byl velmi zahlcen informacemi, ale ten Harry, jak znělo jeho jméno, byla zajímavá osoba.

S tím kouzelníkem by to vysvětlovalo, že má jiný chakra systém.

,,Děkuji Harry, ale co se týče toho kouzelníka, jak to myslíš? To jako vytváříš iluze nebo co?"

,,Iluze, vy asi kouzelníci nejste co, ale přitom…" Harry a odmlčel se a podíval se na trénink té skupinky co zkoušela techniky zemního elementu a zvedala ze země zdi a znovu je rozpouštěla.

,,Kouzelník nejsem a ani ostatní z vesnice, ale očividně asi používáme podobnou energii ne-li stejnou.

Používáme na to přírodní elementy jako je voda a země a surovou energii, jak vidíš."

Odpověděl mu, když viděl jeho zahloubaný obličej.

,,Aha o tom jsem slyšel, o elementárních kouzlech od mého učitele, ale nikdy jsem to neviděl takto." Otočil se Harry na něho a v očích mu zajiskřilo. Měl pozoruhodné zelené oči, jen co je pravda, jak čerstvý list na stromě.

,,Ocitl jsem se dost na zajímavém místě a hodlám to využít, a proto vám ukážu, že i kouzelník jako já umí bojovat jako tamti." Řekl Harry a ukázal na tu skupinku, co zkoušela různé bojové formace.

Hiruzen byl ještě více překvapen. Harry, ten hoch co se tu jen tak zjevil, umí bojovat? Počkej, řekl, že přišel ze zápalu boje, ale jakého?

,,Dobrá to mi můžeš klidně ukázat Harry. Klidně menší cvičný souboj s tebou svedou, ale pak budu mít několik nebo spíš desítky otázek."

Harrymu zase zajiskřilo v očích a pak povídá ,,To jsem rád, nesnáším lidi, co mě považují za dítě, co neví co je boj a co si má hrát hračkami v být v temnotě, ale tady je malý prostor, mohli bychom se přesunout někam jinam, pane?" Řekl Harry a Hiruzen byl nadmíru tím hochem nadšen. Měl ohnivou vůli hodnou každého ninji. Líbil se mu.

,,Jistě, třeba střecha této nemocnice, co říkáš." Řekl Hiruzen a vedl ho na střechu.

Jakmile tam byli, tak Harry vytáhl svojí hůlku z kapsy a pevně jí sevřel. Neměl úmyslu toho člověka zranit a tak se rozhodl pro strategii spíše vtipnou, ale ten stařík po něm něco hodil a on se jen tak tak uhnul. Pak uviděl dýku zapíchnutou ve střeše. Sakriš.

,,Avis" Vyslal ptačí zaklínadlo proti staříkovy.

Hiruzen byl překvapen. On přivolal hejno ptáku na něho, jak pozoruhodné. Ptáky odmrštil pár jehlicemi.

,,Oh tak tohle je jiná, tak zbraně, pane." Řekl Harry a přivolal si ty jehlice k sobě. Posbíral si je a proměnil je šípy a luk a na staříka je vystřelil. Díky bohu za bojovky s Dudleym.

Hiruzen byl překvapen. Harry má netušené schopnosti. Vyhnul se šípům a chtěl mu udělit lekci v kopancem, ale Harry se prostě jednoduše uhnul.

,,To myslíte, že se nechám zmlátit, pane, to by tak hrálo. Bratranec tohle na mě dlouho provozoval, takže se umím uhnout. Expelliarmus." Zakřičel a odmrštil ho na zeď.

Hiruzen byl vážně dobře naladěn. Ten kluk má potenciál. Musí na něho jinak a ostřeji a rychleji.

Vyslal na něho bombové lístky, ale on se jím uhnul a skočil na něho, než vybuchly. Sakru ten je dobrý.

,, Mám tě." Řekl Harry s úsměvem.

Hiruzen pomocí náhrady utekl, takže Harry seděl na dřevě.

,,Sakryš co to bylo, ale co. Tak jinak Expecto Patronum." Na střeše se objevil jelen jako v lesích klanu Nara a Hiruzen koukal jako puk. Tohle nikdy neviděl. Vypadalo to jako Susano, ale také ne. Nemělo to tu správnou formu.

,,Na něho Dvanácteráku." Vykřikl Harry a jelen se na něho vyřítil.

Nedobré, řekl si Hiruzen a použil vodní dračí val. Objevila se vodní masa v podobě draka, na kterou ten jelen narazil, ale prošel jím a řítil se dál na Hiruzena. Jak je to možný? Ptal se a tak ho rozsekl nožem na tabák. To zabralo, ale kde je Harry? Val přestal skoro fungovat, ale slyšel Lumos Maxima

a byl skoro v zápětí oslepen září a pak další Diffindo a jeho milovaný nůž na krájení tabáku byl v čudu, na kousky. To není zelenáč ten kluk, ale ostřílený bojovník podle všeho.

Hiruzen se mu chtěl přiblížit a skokem se přemístil za něho, ale Harry udělal kolem sebe bublinu, která pohltila jeho levý hák.

,,A štít." Odskočil Hiruzen. Očividně kluk umí taktizovat v boji.

,,Wingardium Leviosa." Řekl Harry a namířil na paraván, co tam stál a začal jím smýkat po celé střeše a honit tím toho staříka, který byl rozhodně rychlý.

Už toho mám dost, řekl si v duchu Hiruzen. Ten kluk má rozhodně zápal a umí bojovat jako genin a takticky je snad ještě víš. Toho musím získat do něčího týmu. Jediné co mu chybí je kondička, ale možná se mýlím. Jeho štít pominul a tak na něho zaútočil, ale Harry se velice dobře vyhýbal jeho hmatům, hákům a pěstím. Skoro jako ninja, ale byl dost pomalý a povětšinou defenzivní.

Dostal ho ke zdi a Harry se vystrašeně díval. Mám tě chlapče, řek si v duchu, ale nepočítal s další akcí Harryho.

,,Everte statim." Křikl Harry a Hiruzena to odmrštilo o kus dál a skoro přepadl přes zábradlí střechy.

Harry se zadýchal, ale v duchu musel blahořečit Malfoye, že si na to jeho kouzlo z druhého ročníku vzpomněl.

Hiruzen byl rozčílen. Harry byl dost silný kouzelník, ale jak ho porazit a neublížit mu. Má to, sebrat mu tu hůlku. Zaměřil se tedy na ruku, ve které ji držel. Nakonec mu jí po pěti minutách boje mu ji sebral.

,,Vyhrál jste, pane." Vzdychl Harry.

Ten pan Sarutobi měl na staříka páru, rozhodně byl rychlejší v boji než profesor Brumbál nebo Snape.

,,Bane to ty, Harry jsi výborný bojovník, byla čest s tebou bojovat. Možná si slávu kolem svého jména ve svém světě zasloužíš." Usmál se Hiruzen.

,,O tom dost pochybuji, pane." Řekl Harry a Hiruzenovi bylo jako by tam stál Schikaku Nara. Tomu byl také jistým způsobem byl podobný, ten také pořád o sobě pochyboval.

,,Jak myslíš Harry, ale jak jsem říkal, mám na tebe hejno otázek, na které bych rád vědět odpovědi. Dojdeme si na oběd a ty mi je zodpovíš, co říkáš. Určitě máš hlad? Zvu tě."

,, Jste milý pane, naposled mě někdo na jídlo pozval před čtyřmi lety."Řekl překvapeně Harry.

Hiruzen se rozesmál. Ten kluk, byl rozhodně Narutovi podobný.

,,Oh to museli být v tom tvém světě tedy držgrešle." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Ne tak to nebylo, ale většina mých přátel si to většinou nemohla dovolit, nebo jsem si to zaplatil sám …." Harry se odmlčel.

,,Oh tak o to se zatím nestarej, platím já a později to s penězi budeme nějak řešit a za ten souboj si to rozhodně zasloužíš. Jsi vážně silný bojovník a to říkám jako nejmocnější bojovník této vesnice." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Děkuji." Začervenal se Harry. Takhle se k němu trochu choval jedině tak Hagrid.

,,Hm co bys dal, nevím totiž, co u vás jíte?" Řekl Hiruzen po pravdě.

,, Máte tu něco na způsob pečeného kuřete nebo omáčku s kuřecími kousky nebo něco takového nebo slepičí polévku?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Oh masojed a milovník kuřat, hm už vím, kam půjdeme. To bistro nebo spíš malá restaurace se ti bude líbit, Harry. Určitě máš rád i sladké, to má každý, mají tam velký výběr dezertů."

Harry byl užaslý. Tohle bylo lepší než s Hagridem.

Šli tou ,,vesnicí" a Harry si všímal, jak to rušné místo funguje. Ti lidé mu připadali milí.

Došli k místu, co mělo název v nějakém písmu jinačím než jeho Angličtina, ale on to přesto přečetl jako ,,U zeleného lístku".

,,Hokage –sama to jsou mi hosté, buďte vítán." Řekla žena u vchodových dveří a hned je dovedla k stolu.

Harrymu připomnělo to místo kavárnu a ne restauraci.

,,Hezký den Uzumi-san, jsem rád, že jsi v dobré náladě. Toto je Harry-kun, náš host z daleké krajiny a ode dneška bude tady v Listové. Očividně má rád pokrmy s kuřetem tak jsem ho zavedl sem. Ty děláš výborné kuře Uzumi-san."Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Oh to mi lichotí, když to říkáte vy Hokage – sama. Hned vám donesu jídelní lístek. Budete předtím čaj nebo vodu či ovocnou šťávu z broskví?" Ptala se ta žena.

Harry se zamyslel. Broskvová šťáva to mu neznělo špatně a čaj také ne, ale raději něco chladného k obědu.

,,Mě stačí čaj a co ty Harry-kun."

,,Ne, k obědu raději něco chladného, to spíš tu broskvovou šťávu, děkuji." Řekl Harry.

,,Hned to bude." Řekla žena a zmizla jak pára nad hrncem.

,,Mohu se vás zeptat pane, co je to označení Hokage-sama a všechny ty zkratky za jmény jako kun a san a sama?" Ptal se Harry, který to neznal, a nic mu to neříkalo.

Hiruzen se zamyslel, Harry je vážně z jiného světa, jak koukám.

,,Oh tak, to Harry je přívlastek k označení příslušnosti k něčemu. Hokage – sama je můj titul jako hlavního šéfa této vesnice. Kun je přívlastek pro kluka jako si ty, naopak chan je pro holku. Pak je san což celkové označení pro dospělé nebo lidi, ke kterým má člověk úctu či je nezná osobně pak je ještě dono co znamená asi tolik jako nadřízený nad tebou a sama je hlavní nadřízený. Pak je ještě sensei a to znamená asi tolik jako učitel. Existují ještě další, ale ty určitě ještě také pochytíš. Můj titul znamená asi tolik jako hlavní stín Listové, protože ninjové jsou stíny svého okolí." Vysvětlil mu Hiruzen.

Harry bedlivě poslouchal. Uzumi přinesla jídelní lístek a šťávu a čaj.

Hiruzen a i Harry poděkovali, ale pak se podíval na jeho čaj a prohlásil.

,,No fuj to chcete pít Hokage, vždyť je to zelená břečka."Použil nově ten titul.

Hiruzen se rozesmál, ale Uzumi co tam stála, zrudla zlostí.

,, Ve vašem kraji je čaj jiná záležitost."

,,To rozhodně, tohle mI připomíná spíš nálev hadích jatýrek s nátržníkem než čaj, ten je většinou hnědý nebo lehce zlatý. Nic proti Vám, ale vypadá dost nechutně." Prohlásil Harry.

Uzumi zezelenala při popisu hadích jater jako jejího čaje a Hiruzen nakrčil obočí. Právě ho přešla chuť na jeho oblíbený čaj. Nejprve jeho nůž a teď čaj. Harry měl obrovskou fantazii, kterou ho uměl převálcovat.

,,Tady je jídelní lístek." Řekla Uzumi a odešla od stolu do kuchyně zrychleným krokem.

,,To jsem nechtěl, aby se Uzumi – san urazila, ale já na takový zelený čaj nejsem zvyklý a někdy prostě řeknu hned co mě jako první napadne." Řekl zahanbeně Harry a díval se do jídelníčku.

,,Omluva se přijímá, ale ten popis vyvolal u mě více otázek, které bych rád po dobu našeho oběda měl zodpovězené Harry-kun. Takže si něco objednej k obědu." Řekl Hiruzen.

Harry kývl a zahloubal se do jídelníčku.

,,Co to bude?" Ptala se o trochu bledší Uzumi – san, když znovu přišla.

,,Hm já si vyberu to kuře v dýňové marinádě a restovanou zeleninou a rýží a k tomu jako dezert dýňové kuličky a Uzumi- san za to předtím se omlouvám. Na tuhle barvu čaje nejsem zvyklý a někdy mi to ujede." Řekl omluvně Harry.

,,Omluva se přijímá Harry- kun. Jsi z cizí země a tak to chápu. Podle tvého výběru máš rád dýně co?" Ptala se skoro Uzumi vlezle.

,,Ano dýně, rajčata a cokoliv co je s tvarohem tím myslím dezerty u toho tvaroh. Škoda, že tu nemáte dýňovou šťávu, Uzumi-san." Řekl sklesle Harry.

,,Hm šťáva z dýně, teoreticky by to bylo možný. Uvidíme, možná by se to ujmulo, děkuji za nápad Harry-kun. Co vy Hokage – sama, co si dáte vy?"

,,Hm to jako minule ty restovaná křidýlka na saké s rýží a dango." Řekl Hiruzen s úsměvem.

Harry rozhodně nebyl zlý, když se uměl takovým způsobem omluvit.

Uzumi odešla asi do kuchyně a Harry se začal kolem dívat. Ta restaurace byla sice malá, ale hezká.

Rozhodně byla čistá a voněla jako po třešních společně s pachy z kuchyně, ale nebylo to nic hrozného. Naopak se mu zbíhaly sliny s toho závanu.

,,Dobrá Harry, moje první otázka je odkuď si přišel a jak se sem dostal, jestli to víš?" Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,No jsem z Velké Britanie Hokage, je to stát, který je konstituční monarchií. Řídí královna a parlamentem což je něco jako demokratická rada. Narodil jsem se na místě jménem Godrikuv důl,

ale jenom rok a něco, do doby než jeden idiot zabil mé rodiče. Poté mě dali k tetě a k strýci, kteří mě spíše vychovávali z nelibosti než, že by mě milovali…" Harry se odmlčel.

,,Harry chápu tě, mnoho lidí této vesnice mají podobný osud. Ninjové nemají většinou příliš dlouhý život a tak někdy děti vyrůstají jako sirotci u příbuzných, kteří jim blízcí nejsou." Usmál se Hiruzen.

Harry vážně měl neuvěřitelnou spojitost s Narutem.

Harry se na něho překvapeně zadíval. Takhle nikdy nikdo s ním o tomto tématu nemluvil a jeho to určitým způsobem zahřálo na srdci. Tak pokračoval.

,,Do jedenácti jsem nevěděl, že jsem kouzelník, protože slovo magie a kouzelnictví celkově strýc a teta nesnášeli. Až díky dopisu z magické školy, kam chodily i mí rodiče, Bradavice jsem se dozvěděl pravdu. Já totiž do té doby ani nevěděl, jak mí rodiče zemřeli …" Řekl Harry a napil se té broskvové šťávy.

Byla neuvěřitelně dobrá.

Hiruzen se zamračil. Harry mu čím dál více připomínal Naruta, až ho z toho mrazilo.

,,No na té škole jsem si našel dva kamarády a později i další. Bradavice jsou rozhodně víc mím domovem než teta a strýc. Okorát se mě na té škole ten idiot co zabil moje rodiče, pokoušel marně zabít a to každý rok. Nikdy jsem neměl klid od něho…." Odmlčel se znovu Harry.

Hiruzen vzdychl, už věděl, proč předtím Harry řekl, že neví, jestli má být tady vítán. Očividně mu šel někdo hodně dlouho po krku.

,,No teď jsem byl v pátém ročníku, když unesli mého kmotra a já mí kamarádi jsme se ho vypravili osvobodit, ale byla to past a skončili jsme v boji s přisluhovači toho idiota, co si říkají Smrtijedi.

Byli jsme na místě, co je něco jako ministerstvo naší magické komunity v naší zemi, přesněji na odboru záhad, kde je ta nejtajemnější magie, kterou nikdo nezná. Byl tam hrozivě vyhlížející oblouk.

Můj kmotr při souboji propadl tím obloukem a já jsem s kamarády skočil za ním a víc si nepamatuji. Jenom děsnou paletu barev vířící kolem mě. To je tak asi vše co mohu vám k tomu říct, jestli tu nechci sedět do večera Hokage." Řekl Harry.

,,Chápu, ale dobře si to řekl Harry, ani já nemám tolik času na dlouhé rozpravy." Usmál se Hiruzen.

,,Mohu se zeptat, jak jsou na tom mí přátelé a kmotr?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jistě …" Hiruzen byl přerušen Uzumi s dvěma talíři plného jídla a malou miskou rýže pro každého a hůlkami.

,,Vaše objednávka." Řekla a odplachtila.

Harry na svoje jídlo divně koukal. Hůlkami to uměl díky tomu, že to teta někdy objednávala u číňana,

ale nikdy nezažil, že by měl rýži zvlášť a tak opatrně část rýže překlopil do jídla, začal tak jíst.

,,Zvláštní způsob Harry." Řekl Hiruzen a sám se pustil do jídla.

,,Vím, že je neslušné při jídle mluvit, ale rád bych věděl co je s mými přáteli a kmotrem. Jo a nechápu proč, tu přílohu dáváte zvlášť, je to trošičku divné." Řekl Harry.

,,To je u nás zvyk ale vidím Harry, že umíš s hůlkami, kde ses to naučil?" Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Teta objednávala čas od času čínské jídlo a ti to jedí jako vy tady hůlkami, ale myslím, že pár mých přátel takto nejedlo a asi budou mít potíže." Řekl s křivým úsměvem Harry.

,,Tak proto. Možná bys je to mohl naučit, co říkáš, bylo jim to u prospěchu. Co se týče tvých přátel tak mají povětšinou lehká zranění a teď spí podle mých informací v nemocnici. Jenom dva nějaký zrzek a holčina s velmi vlnitými vlasy, zůstanou v té nemocnici asi o něco dále, ale mohu tě ujistit, že se uzdraví. Mohl bych znát jejich jména Harry?" Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Jistě, asi jste je viděl. Takže ten zrzek je můj nejlepší kamarád Ron Weasley a ta holka s kudrnatými vlasy je Hermiona Grangerová. Ti byli také ti dva kamarádi, co jsem si našel jako první. Ron je tvrdohlavý mezek, ale dobrý kamarád a Hermiona je geniální čarodějka, je nejchytřejší člověk, kterého znám a je pro mě jako sestra. Pak by tam měl být Neville Longbottom, což je také dobrý kamarád, je sice trochu nemehlo a má rád bylinky, ale má odvahu někdy větší než já, je také jako já sirotek, i když ne tak docela. Jeho rodiče žijí, ale nevnímají okolní svět. Má světle hnědé vlasy. Pak je tam Ginny Weasley, což je mladší sestra mého kamaráda Rona a tak trochu dračice, co zmlátí každého, když se jí něco nelíbí. Je velmi ostrá. Rád bych věděl co je s mým kmotrem, nezmínil jste ho." Řekl dlouhý monolog Harry.

Hiruzen rychle pobral ty jména. Takže ta holčina s rudými vlásky a zvrklými kotníky a vykloubeným ramenem je toho zrska sestra, to si mohl myslet. Ten hnědovlasý měl stejný osud jako Harry a ta kudrnatá holčina byla něco sestra pro Harryho, dobrá. V hlavě se mu utvořil plán, hodný jeho obou mistrů.

,,Je dobře, že si mi řekl ty jména, mám o starost míň. Co se týče tvého kmotra, tak mám smutnou zprávu pro tebe Harry. Toho jsme nalezli mrtvého. Podle pitevní zprávy, čas úmrtí byl během toho dopadu, co způsobil kráter u každého z vás. Měl vážná zranění a ten dopad to asi definitivně zhoršil, z toho co jsem vyčetl, ale nejsem lékař. Mou upřímnou soustrast." Řekl Hiruzen.

Harry zbělal, to ne, ne Sirius. Rozplakal se, za to může on, zas.

,,Harry já vím, jak je to těžké, věř mi soucítím s tebou, ale bohužel to nezměníš. Mohu tě ujistit, že bude řádně pochován, jestli tě to utiší. Sám to zajistím. Naše vesnice se velmi uctivě chová i ke svým zemřelým." Řekl Hiruzen a položil mu ruku na rameno.

Harry se uklidnil tiše povídal.

,,Děkuji. Kolem mě poslední dobou umírají lidé a já to nemůžu zastavit.

Minulý rok umřel metr ode mě spolužák a já musel ho mrtvého odnést zpět do školy."

Hiruzenovi bylo Harryho líto. Tak mladý a tak těžké věci na jeho bedrech byli umístěny. Ti lidé co ho pokládali v tom jejich světě za dítě, museli být nesmírně natvrdlí.

,, Zajistím, to aby se to Harry už nikdy nestalo, chci tě vycvičit jako ninju a tvé přátele také. Dám vám tu možnost, i když z této vesnice nepocházíte. Stanete se pro svoje sny silnější a odolnější. Slavnostně slibuji, že se dostanete zpět domu. Sice nevím kdy, ale tento slib dodržím, jako že se jmenuji Hiruzen Sarutobi z klanu Ohnivé vůle v Listové."

Harry na něho udiveně koukal, on ho chce cvičit v boji a ostatní také. Ten děda se mu rozhodně líbil.

To nebyl Albus Brumbál a to ani náhodou, ten by to totiž pořád odkládal až do hrobu, jako ten úředník o kterém vyprávěl pan Weasley, že odkládal tak dlouho svoji svatbu, až dotyčná zemřela.

,,Fakt můžu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jistě, ale pro dnešek toho máš určitě dost, doprovodím tě zpět do nemocnice, zítra by se měli probudit tví kamarádi. Na tobě bude, jim vysvětlit situaci, ve které se nacházíte Harry. Já obstarám vám zatím ubytování. Předpokládám, že zítra tebe a toho Nevilla a Ginny propustí, jejich zranění jsou vyléčena a jenom odpočívají. U toho Rona a Hermiony je to jiná, ty tam ještě pár dní navíc necháme, aby se jim jejich zranění pořádně zahojila. Také pravděpodobně přesunu jednoho klučinu co znám k vám do vašeho ubytování, aby vás trochu podrobněji provedl po vesnici a ukázal kde co je. Je milý, ale trochu vtipálek. Zítra ti ho představím." Řekl Hiruzen a dojedl a Harry o chvilku později.

Vyrazili zpět do nemocnice.

,,Hokage mohu se zeptat, proč rozumím vaší řeči a písmu, tohle přece není moje rodná angličtina?" Ptal se Harry, před bránou do nemocnice.

,,Dobrá otázka, to je pečetí, tedy také elementární energií co umístil jeden z mých lidí na všechny od vás, je na tohle specialista. Ta překládá vaší řeč, tak že my rozumíme vám a vy nám. To platí i pro písmo a četbu. Zítra ho poznáš Harry, protože vás doprovodí k ubytování. Doufám, že ti nebude vadit, že budeš žít společně s přáteli pod jednou střechou?" Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Ne to je pro mě normální, ve škole jsme byli také ubytováni tak. Byla to internátní škola." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to je výborný. Ještě si odpočiň, zítra bude dlouhý den Harry." Řekl Hiruzen a zmizl z nemocničního pokoje jako pára nad hrncem.

,,Tak to je tedy jako pohádka." Řekl Harry a ještě si lehl do postele.


	2. Kapitola 2 –Krocan a krůta

**Kapitola 2 –Krocan a krůta**

Hiruzen, hned jak byl ve své kanceláři tak si nechal zavolat Schikaka Naru a Iruku Umino a Ko Hyuugu.

Měl pro ně úkoly.

,,Hokage – sama, co je tak důležitého?" Ptal se Iruka.

,,Máme hosty, případné informace ti sdělí Schikaku, ale mám pro tebe úkol. Svoláš zítra na ráno všechny jouniny co mají tento rok mít nové týmy a ještě Maito Gaie a Anko Mitarashi, potřebuji s nimi něco projednat, to je vše pro tebe prozatím. Jo, ještě mi přiveď dnes večer Naruta, potřebuji s ním mluvit."Řekl Hiruzen a Iruka nechápavě se na něho díval, ale byl to rozkaz a ten se musel vyplnit.

,,Zítra se uvidíme Schikaku. Hokage – sama." Řekl Iruka a zmizel z místnosti.

,,Ty Ko najdeš pár lidí a do zítra spravíte dům na této adrese. Je to taková menší mise." Řekl Hiruzen a podal mu lístek.

Ko Hyuuga vyjeveně koukal. To bylo mise pro geninna a ne pro něho, sakra. Čím si to zasloužil? Zmizel s menší zlostí na Hokageho.

,,Co máte v plánu Hokage?" Ptal se Schikaku, když viděl co Hiruzen dává za úkoly. Jako by… Ne to asi ne.

,,Schikaku, měl si pravdu, naši hosté jsou velmi zajímavý. Ten první co se probudil je jménem Harry James Potter a je jako ostatní kouzelník."

,,Cože je?" Ptal se Schikaku. Iluzionista?

,,To jako iluzionista?"Ptal se vzápětí.

,,Iluze to rozhodně nejsou, spíš se to podobá našim elementárním schopnostem Schikaku a to na vysoké úrovni."

,,Hm na jak vysoké?" Ptal se Schikaku.

,,Skoro chunin a má taktické smýšlení skoro jako znám od tebe Schikaku. Jako by patřil do tvého klanu. Má mocná kouzla a něco jako Susano, ale ve tvaru jelena jako jsou ve vašem lese a vašem emblému."

,,To jako vyčaroval energetického jelena nebo co a proč?" Ptal se Schikaku.

,,Chtěl mi ukázat, že umí bojovat, jako naši. To umí Schikaku a jak, neviděl jsem nikdy tak mladého člověka, co by uměl prorazit mého vodního draka. Musel jsem vydat na něho 15% mé energie, co používám v boji, což jsem nikdy nepoužil u žádného genina nebo chunina. Byl silný a to si srandu nedělám. Můj nůž na krájení tabáku na to doplatil, je na kousky Schikaku." Vzdychl Hiruzen.

Schikaku Nara byl ohromen. S tím ani v nejdivočejších snech nepočítal.

,,Harry a jeho přátelé očividně pocházejí ze světa, kde zuří tichá válka o moc Schikaku a jsou něco jako ninjové ve výcviku ze své vlastní vůle. Proto jsem mu nabídl, že je budeme cvičit na ninji, tady u nás v Listové." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Chápu, proto jste chtěl ty ostatní svolat a předpokládám, že chcete poradit jak je roztřídit do skupin Hokage?" Řekl stále trochu při mražený Schikaku. To bude jeho mise předpokládal.

,,Ano zítra je doprovodíš do jejich nového domova a trochu si je proklepneš, co se týče jejich osobnosti a analyzuješ je, já to už udělal u Harryho a vím co je zač. Proto ho chci přidělit do týmu 7 pod Kakaschiho Hatakeho. Má jisté podobnosti s Narutem, ale na druhou stranu se občas chová jako tvůj syn a výrůstek Hyuuga klanu Neji. Je to velmi silná osobnost, hodná být považována za ninju, Schikaku." Usmál se Hiruzen.

,,To jako Schikamaru, Naruto a Neji dohromady? To zní příšerně, abych řekl pravdu." Řekl Schikaku. Ta představa ho trochu děsila.

,,No zas to tak zlé není, ale Ibiki Morino by u něho s výslechem neuspěl." Zasmál se Hiruzen.

Schikaku zkřivil tvář. Ten Harry bude těžký ořech, když to říká Hokage.

,,A co ostatní, dozvěděl ses něco o nich Hokage?" Ptal Schikaku.

,,No moc ne, ale ještě ti něco řeknu o Harrym, než přejdu na ně, Schikaku. Harry je sirotek, přišel jako hodně malý o rodiče, kteří byli násilně zavražděni nějakým fanatikem nebo co já vím. Byl předán do péče nějaké příbuzné, co ho nenávidí, kvůli jeho kouzelné moci. Ti ostatní jsou jeho blízcí přátelé a podle všeho by dal za ně život. Ten mrtvý dospělí jedinec byl jeho kmotr, kterého se on pokusil zachránit se svými přáteli. Chci, aby ten člověk byl nazítří řádně pohřben, zajisti to prosím Schikaku." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Hm už vím, proč ho dáváte do spojitosti s Narutem a Nejim, má s nimi jistou spojitost, přiznávám.

Co se týče toho mrtvého tak to vyřídím neprodleně, to nebude přestavovat žádný problém. Iyaschi z patologie mi velmi rád vyhoví. Nesnáší, když mu tam mrtvola moc dlouho leží." Řekl Schikaku

a v duchu už si dělal seznam lidí, s kterými bude muset mluvit.

,,Co se týče jeho přátel, tak ten zrzek s těmi zraněnými pažemi je jeho nejlepší kamarád a jmenuje se Ron Weasley a je očividně bratr té zrzaté holčina co měla ty vykloubené kotníky. Co jsem se dozvěděl tak je dobrý kamarád, ale trochu paličák, ale víc o něm nevím. Jeho sestra se jmenuje Ginny a je jak říkal Harry ostrá holčina, rozhodně neškádlit Schikaku, asi máme dočiněnní něco s malou verzí Kuschiny-chan." Usmál se Hiruzen.

,,Tak to nám ještě chybělo." Vzdychl Schikaku. Další čili papričku, jenom to ne.

,,Pak je ten hnědovlasý, ten je jménem Neville Longbottom a má stejný osud sirotka jako Harry. Mimo to je velmi odvážný, ale trochu nemehlo a má rád bylinky podle všeho."

,,No to je velmi zajímavý mix. Schválně co dostanu s toho kluka za informace." Řekl Schikaku a vzpomněl si na tu tvář s přeraženým nosem a monoklem.

,,Pak ta kudrnatá holčina co měla nehezky zraněnou nohu. Její jméno je Hermiona Grangerová

a je něco jako ty Schikaku, očividně jí to v té skupině pálí nejvíce. Harry říkal, že je nejchytřejší člověk co zná a já jeho úsudek neberu na lehkou váhu, mimo to jí Harry považuje za něco jako sestru, i když příbuzní asi nejsou. Pozor Schikaku." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Hm to bude zajímavé, uvidíme, možná by byla schopná dát lekci Schikamaru, že není nejchytřejší. Mohu ho vzít sebou?" Ptal se Schikaku.

,,Jistě, stejně tak půjde s vámi i Naruto, který bude s nimi od zítra bydlet, chci, aby se rychle začlenili mezi ostatní."

,,Chápu, nevím, jestli je to nejlepší řešení, ale dobrá, mohu vědět adresu?" Ptal se Schikaku.

,,Ano starý pozemek Konohy, sídlo mistra Hashiramu Senju, Schikaku." Řekl Hiruzen a podíval se na Schikaku, jak mu padá brada.

,,To nemyslíte vážně, to je památka Hokage, to je domov prvního Hokage!" Řekl po chvíli rozčíleně Schikaku.

,,Ne, není už památkou, dnes jsem ji jako památku zrušil a musí se nutně opravit. Je tam dost místa pro všechny a je to na hezkém plácku. Vyhovuje to po všech ohledech, Schikaku. Poslal jsem tam Ko a jeho tým to tam dát do pořádku a ty budeš mít nestarosti je tam ubytovat." Řekl přísně Hiruzen.

Schikaku vzdychl a zmizel z místnosti s myšlenkou, jaký otravný den to dneska je. Samá práce.

* * *

,,Kvůli čemu jsem tu dědo?" Ptal se Naruto, když se ocitl kolem šesté v kanceláři Hokage.

Iruka-sensei ho vyrušil při večeři a odtáhl ho tam. Přitom nic dneska neprovedl.

,,Neboj Naruto, jenom potřebuji s tebou mluvit." Začal Hiruzen.

,,O čem, na mě čeká v Irchiraku véča, dědo." Protestoval Naruto.

,,Je to důležité Naruto, takže poslouchej. Dnes se v naší vesnici objevili hosté. Hosté z daleké krajiny, kterou pořádně neznám ani já sám. Ti hosté mají podobné schopnosti jako my a v jejich zemi zuří válka a oni se během boje proti nepříteli se omylem dostali sem. Nabídl jsem jim ubytování a být ninjové Listové, což přijali. Tvým úkolem je seznámit s Listovou z tvého pohledu, jsou jenom o málo starší než ty. Možná jeden z nich bude tvém týmu, do kterého se dostaneš, takže se s nimi hezky seznam a chovej se k nim mile. Jsou ode dneška občané Listové. Jo a jejich pět, tři kluci a dvě holky, Naruto. Zítra v 11hodin dopoledne tě chci mít nastoupeného před branami nemocnice. Bude na tebe čekat Schikamaru a jeho otec, ti vás doprovodí do nového domova. Ano, přestěhuji tě Naruto do nového bydliště zítra z tvého bytu. Budeš bydlet ve velkém baráku, s nově příchozíma, takže se s nimi vážně dobře seznam. Také budeš s Schikamaru obstarávat jejich výzbroj a oblečení z peněz co svěřím tobě a Schikamaru. Vy se doufám vyznáte, kde co koupit, takže na vás spoléhám." Řekl Hiruzen a viděl jak Naruto z těch novinek září.

,,Je to tvá a Schikamaru první mise, takže se podle toho chovejte. Mise D." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Super dědo, to splním a díky, za nový domov a na ty nové kamarády se těším." Skákal do stropu Naruto.

,,Jsem rád, že si rád. Určitě se stanete brzy kamarádi, o tom jsem přesvědčen. Víš Naruto, dva z nich mají podobní osud jako ty, jsou to sirotci a měli tvrdý život jako ty, ale víc ti říkat nebudu, oni se jistě ti představí sami." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Oh tak to myslím, že jim porozumím rychle dědo, pokuď nebudou blbci." Řekl s usměvem Naruto.

,,To je vše a vezmi si jenom věci jako prádlo a tvoje věci, ten barák je vybavený, takže nábytek tam tahat nemusíš." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Ok tak ten nechám v bytě." Řekl Naruto a vyběhl šťastně z kanceláře a nechal tam Hiruzena a Iruku, který do teď mlčel a překvapeně se díval na Hokageho. To myslel vážně?

,,Co tak překvapeně koukáš Iruko?" Ptal se Hiruzen, když viděl jeho obličej.

,,Myslíte, že je rozumné, aby s nimi Naruto bydlel?" Ptal se Iruka.

,,Ano bude to dobré pro jeho pozdější dospělý život, až nastane čas. Respektovat ostatní v domě a případně pomáhat při práci v domě. Viděl jsi, jak přece bydlí, ne Iruko. Ode dneška tomu bude jinak a Naruto se může od Harryho ledasos naučit a on zase od něho. Podle mě to byl jeden z mých lepších nápadů." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Dobrá jak myslíte, Schikaku mi řekl o těch lidech, přesunulo se jich sem docela dost a sám jsem zvědav, jaké charaktery to jsou.

Je my líto Harryho, že ztratil kmotra, zrovna takto, ale jejich svět je stejně jako náš krutý." Vzdychl Iruka a pokračoval.

,,Podle všeho neznají naše techniky, ale mají svoje, takže je určitě bude zajímat jak se naučit naše Hokage." Řekl Iruka.

,,Ano Iruko, takže je tvou povinností jim připravit informace ve formě učebnice, ze které by se mohli učit. Jsou zvyklí na akademickou půdu, což je dobře, ale mají mezery na rozdíl od našich geninů v znalostech, které by bylo dobré doplnit. Vše ovládají pomocí té jejich hůlky, ale jestli zesílí, tak by mohli to samé dělat i bez hůlky. Až nastane čas, dostanou ještě menší lekci od někoho z klanu Hyuuga, protože jsem zjistil, že jejich chakra proudí hlavně rukama, jakoby měli ostatní místa zablokovaná." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Hm to je zajímavé zjištění, ten Harry a jeho přátelé nám samotným otevírají nové možnosti, ale je to pravda, že chcete dát toho Harryho do týmu Kakaschi -san, není to neuvážené Hokage."

,,Ne není, on tam perfektně zapadne, Naruto potřebuje v tom týmu kamaráda, Sasuke se potřebuje vyrovnat s masakrem své rodiny a vědět, že není sám a možná Sakura konečně uzná, že není jenom Sasuke, kdo je cool a Kakaschi Harryho nikdy nezkopíruje, takže bude muset se probudit a jednat jako pravý ninja, kterým byl. Harry tam zapadne jako poslední puzzle do skládačky. Posílí tento tým, tomu věřím." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Hm musím Hokage uznat, že to zapadá do sebe. Možná nakonec toto pomůže. Ohledně ostatních…" Iruka byl přeťat Hiruzenem.

,,Na to jsem nasadil Schikaku a jeho syna, ti umí vycítit co je člověk zač a Naruto též, takže podle jejich popisu zařadím tato lidi do našich skupin. Jejich hodně, ale jeden půjde do týmu Maito Gaie

a jeden k Anko, která bude mít žáka. Už mě s tím otravovala dost dlouho." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Dobrá, ale volte dobře, aby se nestala chyba Hokage." Řekl Iruka a s větším klidem na duši zmiznul z místnosti.

Hiruzen si vzdychl, tohle byl náročný den, ale ještě jeden úkol ho čekal. Vybrat peníze!

* * *

,,Vážně tati budou ti lidé s námi v týmu?" Ptal se kolem 11hodiny před branou nemocnice Schikamaru svého táty. Oba čekali na Naruta.

,,Velmi pravděpodobně Schikamaru, jeden z nich rozhodně v dohledné době bude tvůj parťak v týmu podle Hokage a tamhle už se řítí Naruto, podle všeho." Řekl a viděl namydlený blesk oranžové barvy.

,,Jo to je on." Řekl Schikamaru. Jak otravné, pomyslel si a dal si žvýkačku.

,,Ahoj ve spolek." Řekl Naruto.

,,Tobě také a pojďte tedy." Řekl Schikaku a vedl k pokoji, kde byl Harry a ostatní. Byl to pokoj, kde byla jako pacient vedena Hermiona Grangerová, protože ostatní už mohli vstát, ale ona kvůli té noze ne, takže se tam sešli.

Harry už předtím každému řekl, jak se na tom mají a nebylo vůbec lehké. Ron mu nevěřil a tak ho vytáhl na balkon, kde byl s Hokage a celou vesnici mu ukázal. Ron byl jako by ho trefil potlouk.

Hermiona polemizovala, jestli je vůbec na živu, ale Harry jí přesvědčil, že ano. Ginny se strachovala, jestli je nezabijí, ale Harry jí ujistil, že to nedopustí a Neville se bál co si pomyslí jeho babička, ale to řekl Harry, že může být jeho babička hrdá, že se tohle ještě asi nikomu nepovedlo.

Zároveň je šokovala zpráva o tom, že Sirius je mrtvý, ale byli mile překvapeni, že ten lid ho chce řádně pohřbít a hlavně Hermionu. Teď čekali, až přijde ten posel, který je má ubytovat a ten jejich nový spolubydlící, o kterém ten Hokage mluvil jako vtipálkovi. Ron jasně řekl, že když přežil dvojčata, přežije i jeho.

Dveře se otevřeli a vešli tři osoby. Jeden dospělý muž a dva kluci. Bylo jasné, že se v tomto případě jedna o otce a syna a jednoho kluka mimo mísu. Otec i syn měli černé vlasy svázané do ohonu směr nahoru hnědé oči a podobně znuděný výraz. Ten kluk byl pravý opak. Usmíval se jako sluníčko, které také připomínal, jak přišlo Hermioně. Blond vlasy rozježené na všechny strany jako u Harryho a modré oči, že by si je spletla s Ronovíma, jak byly jasné. Jenom byly podivné ty rádoby jizvy na jeho obličeji, které vypadali jako fousky u koček, byli zvláštní.

On a ten druhý kluk vypadali tak na 12 možná 13let. Rozhodně byli mladší než oni.

,,Doufám, že jsem tu správně a je to pokoj, kde je ta skupina příchozích?" Ptal se Schikaku.

,,To se nepletete a klidně vejděte, nestůjte ve dveřích." Řekla Hermiona.

Schikaku tedy vstoupil do pokoje, rozhlížel se. Ta skupinka různě postávala nebo seděla na posteli u Hermiony Grangerové, jak se ta dívka jmenovala. Rozhodně byli velmi napjatí, jak viděl z jejich postojů.

,, Vy musíte být moji noví spolubydlící, vážně vypadáte dost zajímavě. Tak zelené oči jsem neviděl nikdy a ty máš nejhustší vlasy, které jsem kdy viděl ne-chan." Ozval se Naruto.

,, Tak ty jsi ten vtipálek co o tobě říkal Hokage, co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo, zelené oko, tak tomu bude. Jsem Naruto Uzumaki a chci být příštím Hokage." Řekl Naruto svým obvyklým způsobem.

To Harryho rozesmálo a Rona také a přidali se i ostatní.

,,Čemu se smějete!" Vypískl naštvaně Naruto.

,,No jsi malý, a ty hlavy jsou asi něco jako pomníky těch Hokage, předpokládám, jsou dospělí muži, ale možná až budeš dospělý, ty rachejtle, budeš Hokage." Řekl smířlivě Ron.

Schikaka velmi tato logika překvapila. Oni mu to nevraceli, ale jenom usměrnili, jak divné. Schikamaru byl tak překvapen, protože takhle to nikdy nikdo Narutovi neřekl. Naruto se usmál, takže byli hodní, když to řekli takto. Když se zamyslel, možná měli pravdu. Byl malý, ale on vyroste, o tom byl přesvědčen.

,,No mé jméno je Schikaku Nara a to je můj syn Schikamaru, máme vás tři, co můžete opustit nemocnici, ukázat váš nový domov."

,,Hm už jsem zvědavá, kde to je a jak to vypadá ta budova." Řekla Ginny.

,,Mohl bych vědět vaše jména ne-chan, nechci tě nazvat červená omáčka, když máš takové vlasy?" Ptal se Ginny Naruto.

,,Jistě prcku." Souhlasila Ginny.

,,Hej já nejsem prcek!" Ohradil se Naruto.

,,Jsi z nás nejmenší, jestli sis nevšiml." Poukázal na tento fakt Ron.

Naruto se zamračil. Ti zrsci si z něho utahovali. Schikamaru se bavil, ti zrsci byli rozhodně hustí.

,,No já jsem Harry Potter, ale neříkej my příjmením, nesnáším to. Ta holčina co má podle tebe husté vlasy…" Harry byl přerušen.

,,Přestavit se umím sama Harry. Já jsem Hermiona Grangerová."

,,Já jsem Ron Weasley a to je má mladší sestra Ginny."

,,Já jsem Neville Longbottom." Řekl ne příliš hlasitě Neville na konec.

,,Ju tak to bude hodně nových jmen na to, abych si to pamatoval. Takže ty jsi Harry-kun, tebe si lehce budu pamatovat díky těm očím, vážně jsem neviděl nikdy tak zelené oči." Prohlásil Naruto.

Schikamaru se také podivoval nad tou zelenou, ale všiml si té jizvy na hlavě ve tvaru blesku. Jak divné? Kde k ní asi přišel, vypadala staře?

,,Ty ne-chan máš strašlivě dlouhé jméno, nebude ti vadit, když si zkrátím na Mia-chan k tobě to znělo mnohem více hezky." Řekl Naruto Hermioně.

Hermiona se začervenala, ten malý jí lichotí, hezké od něho.

,,Ok, i když mám svoje jméno ráda celé tak ti to dovolím, očividně byste tady s tím měli potíže, ale co je ta ne-chan jak mi pořád říkáš?" Řekla Hermiona.

,,Oh já zapomněl jste z daleka Mia- chan, to je něco jako sestřička, jsi moc hodná." Řekl Naruto.

Ron se rozesmál.

,,Co je zas Ron-aniki?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,Aniki? No což, Hermiono s tebou chce být hned každý příbuzný, nejprve Harry a teď ten Naruto."Řekl Ron.

,,Co je na tom špatně Rone! Je hezké od něho, že je tak přívětivý a hodný k nám, když nás skoro nezná." Řekla rázně Hermiona.

Schikaku si začal dělat obrázek o té dívce. To byla také osobnost jako Tsunade-sama,bože a ten Ron-kun byl dost bláznivý, když se s ní dává do křížku.

,,No tak přestaňte, nejsme tu od toho, abychom se s ním handrkovali." Řekl Neville.

,,Máš recht Neville, jsi řekl proč jsi řekl mému mému bráchovi aniki, to je nějaká nadávka prcku nebo co?" Ptala se Ginny ostře a Naruto polkl. Chytla ho za jeho vestu totiž pod krkem. Tohle bylo horší než Sakura-chan, ta Ginny-chan pálivá omáčka.

,,No je označení pro bráchu, přece budu s vámi bydlet Ginny-chan."

Řekl se strachem Naruto a ona stáhla.

O jé, pomyslel si Schikaku, tohle je vážně druhá čilli paprička, Hiruzen se nemýlil.

Schikamaru polkl, tu holku by v týmu nechtěl mít, to je tabasko a on chce mít klid.

,,Ginny." Zavrčel Ron.

,,Co bráško?" Ptala se sladce.

,,Nech toho prcka, to se na dámu nesluší, co by řekla mamka." Nakrčil obočí Ron.

Schikaku nakrčil obočí. Tenhle sourozenecký pár byl zvláštní.

,,Pojďte vy tři, ukážu vám, kde budete bydlet." Řekl a vyšel s nimi z pokoje.

,,Čau brácho, odpočiň si." Řekla Ginny když se loučila s Ronem.

Po cestě si trojce prohlížela město, nebo jak lidé říkali vesnici. Rozhodně se jim líbila.

,,Mohu zeptat Harry-kun, ta Ginny-chan, je vždy taková?" Ptal se Naruto a za ním se ozvalo ,,Já slyším!" To byla Ginny.

Schikaku si povzdechl, ta holka byla jak ostrá čepel. Litoval Naruta, ten si klid neužije.

,,No to by byla každá holka, která má šest starších bráchů, Naruto." Řekl Harry.

Naruto se v úděsu zastavil. Šest aniki!

Schikaku byl nemile překvapen. Ta holka měla šest bratrů! Díky bohu tu byl jenom jeden. Schikamaru litoval jejich rodiče.

,,Ty máš šest bráchů Ginny-chan?" Ptal se hned u zdroje Naruto.

,,Jo Ron je můj nejmladší starší brácha. Mám ještě George, Freda, Percyho, Charlieho a Billa. Co asi teď dělají?" Zahleděla se do dáli.

,,Takže ty jsi nejmladší Ginny?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Jo a jediná dcera. U nás v rodině jsem první holka za dvě století hm, Schikamaru." Řekla usměvavě Ginny.

Ta holka rozhodně byla zajímavá, ta Ginny, ale vážně dost ostrý charakter, pomyslel si Schikaku.

,,Mohu se zeptat Harry- kun na jméno tvého kmotra, bylo smutné ho pohřbít jen tak bez jména?" Ptal se Schikaku.

Harry sklopil hlavu a tiše povída ,,jmenoval se Sirius Orion Black a klidně vám dám i jeho data, ale ne dnes."

Schikaku kývl, tan kluk očividně truchlil ze svého kmotra, což chápal. Jméno si zapamatoval rychle, ale bude zvláštní na psaní.

,,Hm ty jsi ho měl asi rád Harry-kun?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Byl jako starší bratr nebo otec, kterého jsem nikdy pořádně neměl." Řekl smutně Harry.

,,Chápu, já bych byl také smutný, kdyby umřel Iruka – sensei, Harry-kun." Řekl usměvavě Naruto a zástupcům klanu Nara vyrazil málem dech. To od Naruta nečekali.

,,Díky, Naruto. Hokage říkal něco v tom smyslu, že mě budeš chápat dobře a očividně mu to pálí." Řekl Harry.

Schikaku byl velmi překvapen. Hiruzen byl velmi schopný ve čtení charakteru, musel uznat.

,,Jo děda je skvělý. Někdy mě zve na jídlo." Řekl Naruto.

,,Fakt mě také pozval, ta restaurace se jmenovala ,, U zeleného lístku" a měli tam ohromně dobré kuře. Miluji jídla s kuřetem." Řekl blaženě Harry.

Naruto se usmál. To je vážně skvělý kluk, ten Harry-kun. On sice nepreferoval žádné kuře, ale raději vepřové nebo hovězí, ale každý má jiné chutě. Schikamaru si pomyslel. Kuřata z Konohy vemte nohy na ramena, blíží se vaše katastrofa. Schikaku si pomyslel, Harry má stejnou zvláštní schopnost si utvořit přátele jako Naruto.

,,Jo díky bohu, není Harry tak nenažraný jako můj brácha, ten spořádá skoro celý stůl s jídlem, když na to přijde, ale měl problémy s těmi hůlkami, s nimi nikdy nejedl, takže nebyl tentokrát jak vysavač." Řekla Ginny.

,,Já na Rona nikdy nebudu mít, ten má apetit obra." Řekl Harry.

Schikamaru si pomyslel, aha tedy něco jako Choji, to znamená jediné, ten Jounin co ho dostane, bude mít prázdnou kasu, ten ho vyžere. Schikaku myslel, obdobně, ale na svého kumpána Chozi.

,,To ti určitě ukážu Ischiraku bistro, tam se ti bude líbit, dělají tam dobré polívky Ramen, je fakt dobrá a dělají jí z kuřecího Harry-kun." Řekl přesvědčivě Naruto.

,,Oh to zní dobře, alespoň nikdo dneska nebude muset vařit." Řekl Harry.

Schikamaru si pomyslel. Naruto tomu krámku dělá reklamu jako prase. Schikaku si vzdechl, kde skončil. Tohle je mise pod psa.

,,Mohu se zeptat Schikamaru , proč máš ty a tvůj otec ten ohon, to je nějaká tradice?" Ptala se Ginny.

Schikamaru si pomyslel, že ta holka je nějaká zvědavá. Jak otravné.

,,Ne to je u nás v rodině zvykem Ginny-chan." Řekl Schikaku. Ta holka měla tedy otázky.

,, Tak, tedy zvyk, že s tím Schikamaru vypadá jako holčina, kdyby nebyl tak vysoký."Řekla Ginny

a Schikamaru zrudl. Ona mu řekla, že vypadá jako holka, to ta holka nemyslela vážně.

Schikakovi spadla brada a Naruto se začal smát. Ti zrci byli dobří. Takhle vykolejit geniálního Schikamaru, to se nikomu nepovedlo na první pokus.

Schikamaru zavrčel a řekl ,,ty krůto to je zvyk".

,,Hm tak já jsem krůta, tak ty jsi krocan s ananasem na hlavě." Řekla bez okolků Ginny.

Schikamaru zuřil, takto ho nikdy žádná holka nenaštvala. Vytáhl kunai a přesekl sobě a Ginny vlasy u culíku. Je to ty krůto, pomyslel si.

,,Jsme si kvit." Řekl a pokračoval nakrátko v cestě.

Ginny zírala, on jí připravil o její vlasy. To mu nedaruje. Schikamaru těš se, právě si vyzval na souboj sestru šprýmařů a čarodějku. Není Ginny Weasley pro nic za nic.

,, Tohle nedopadne dobře." Řekl Harry.

,,Co jako?" Ptal se Naruto a měl stále velký respekt před Ginny.

Přece jenom právě dost nasrala Schikamaru Naru a ten byl sám osobě genius. Ještě ho připravila o vlasy, což byl dost velká střela.

,,Ginny je šprýmařka velkého formátu, jako její dva bratři a jí se postavit do cesty to bych raději nedělal." Řekl Harry.

Schikaku právě zažil nevětší šok jeho dosavadního života.

Jeho syn si kvůli holce uřízl ohon, jenom aby byl pro ni kluk. Ta holka nebyla jako Kuschina, ale ještě horší a ten Harry říkal, že je šprýmař jako její bratři, dobrotiví bože. Kami –sama zachraň mě.

,,Tak budeme stát nebo co." Ptal se ve předu s nakyslým obličejem Schikamaru.

,,Jo ty už jdeme." Řekla Ginny a chytla Nevilla za ruku a táhla ho dopředu.

,,Ginny počkej." Řekl Harry a utíkal za nimi. Naruto pospíchal za nimi.

,,Kami-sama komu co jsem udělal." Řekl Schikaku a běžel za nimi.

* * *

,,Tady jsme, to je váš nový domov." Řekl Schikaku a ukázal ten baráček nebo spíš sídlo o šesti ložnicích a dalších pokojích a dvou obřích koupelnách. Byl to obří pozemek se zahradou.

,,Vypadá nádherně." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo moc pěkný." Řekla Ginny.

,,No moc hezká zahrada, ale trochu zpustlá, ale ne beze mě." Řekl Neville a zářil jako lumos.

,,Super, to jsem si vždycky přál." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jsem rád, že se vám to líbí. Ukážu vám vnitřek, ale chtěl jsem se zeptat, Neville-kun ty máš rád asi hodně rád práci na zahradě, co?" Ptal se Schikaku.

,,Neville je super bylinkař, u babičky má dva skleníky a třetí si chce stavět, co Neville." Žduchla ho do ramene Ginny.

Ten se začervenal a povídá.

,,No dobrý kouzelník zrovna nejsem, ale baví mě pracovat s rostlinami, které někomu mohou pomoct

a rozumím jím, ale babička říká, že jsem k ničemu, když se zajímám jenom o ty moje kytky." Řekl Neville.

,,Hm tvoje bábi je asi hodně blbá, když nevidí, že se ti daří někde jinde. Postavit tři skleníky s bylinami a starat se o ně, je hodně práce a já bych to asi nezvládl." Řekl Naruto.

Schikakovi spadla brada, zase ho Naruto překvapil.

Neville se na něho překvapeně otočil.

,,Naruto má pravdu, Neville ty jsi výjimečný jinak bys asi nešel s námi do boje a vůbec proč babičku posloucháš. Přeci nikdy nemůžeš být tvůj táta, ty jsi Neville Longbottom a ne Frank Longbottom, sakru." Řekla Ginny.

Neville se usmál.

,,Jo a klidně ti s tou zahradou pomůžu, Neville, alespoň bude hezká." Slíbil Naruto.

Schikamaru byl překvapen. Naruto byl jiný než ho znal.

,, Fakt, tak to bych mohl postavit i další skleník tady, viděl jsem, že v nemocnici používají bylinky, mohl bych jim pomoct. Nevíte Nara –san, jestli jsou nějaké knížky o místních léčivých bylinkách, které bych si mohl půjčit." Řekl Neville.

Schikamaru si řekl v duchu, musím ho seznámit s Ino, ta ty knížky má. Ta bude nadšená a nebude ho otravovat. Bingo.

,,Jistě, zítra ti ukážu Neville-kun ukážu místní knihovnu, ta se ti bude jistě líbit." Usmál se Schikaku.

Připomněl mu totiž Inoischiho za mlada.

,, Knihovna tak to bychom měli počkat na Hermionu, ta to bude jistě také moc ráda vědět.

Má ráda knížky. Je knihomol jedna báseň." Řekla Ginny a začala si prohlížet pokoje.

,,Mia-chan má ráda knížky?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,Jo ta klidně čte celou noc, jenom aby dočetla jí. Je genius co se týče analytického myšlení, pálí jí to nezměrně. Jenom je občas nervák, když se jí něco nepovede. Pak nastoupí můj brácha Ron a ten malér vyžehlí.

Je v totiž druhý genius. Je geniální stratég a umí vymyslet geniální plány. Rád hraje šachy.

On a Hermiona podle testu pana Lupina mají dost velké IQ, já ty dva nikdy nebudu mít. Harry zas je silný kouzelník a má smysl pro spravedlivost. Je nezměrně odhodlaný k věci, viď Harry. U nás na škole se jim přezdívalo zlaté trio nebo Lví trojka." Řekla Ginny.

,,Nedělej mi takovou reklamu Ginny. Sakriš, přece víš, jak to nesnáším." Řekl nerudně Harry.

Schikaku pobíral informace jako houba. Ti dva co jsou v nemocnici, jsou něco jako jeho vlastní syn a on. Analytik a stratég a Harry je ta silná spojka. Ti tři mu připomínali tři Saniny Listové,

ti v době své slávy byli stejní. Neville byl bylinkař a Ginny ostrá střela, to bylo dost informací, na vyhodnocení.

Naruto měl pocit, že získal kamarády, na vysoké úrovni, kteří ho možná něco naučí.

Schikamaru zbledl. Mia-chan a Ron - kun byli jako on, že to nepoznal. Měl zlost.

Po obhlídce domu se vypravily na oběd. Neville si zamiloval Ramen hned po první lžíci

a i Harrymu chutnal, jenom požádal o to, aby tam Teushi majitel bistra, nedával napříště vejce, to mu v té polévce očividně nechutnalo.

Schikaku vzdychl, když viděl ten učet. Zlatá dobroto, spořádali skoro dvacet porcí dohromady.

Z toho pouhé čtyři Naruto. Pak už ani nechtěl vědět, kolik sní ten Ron-kun.

Pak se vypravily na nákupy. Oblečení a podobně, po 16hodině se Schikaku rozloučil a zmizel na tu poradu s Hiruzenem. Rozhodně má co říct.


	3. Kapitola 3 - Magie a Chakra

**Kapitola -3 – Magie a Chakra**

Tak co jsi zjistil Schikaku o našich mladých hostech?" Ptal Hiruzen.

Schikaku si sedl a sklopil hlavu.

,,Nemáte Hokage saké, nutně bych ho potřeboval." Řekl po chvíli.

Hiruzenovi vyletělo obočí do výšin. Schikaku nikoho nepožádal o saké ve službě a to ani za války.

Raději mu nalil šálek, už ze zvědavosti. Schikaku ho vypil naráz. Hiruzen byl překvapen ještě více.

,,Ta skupina je dílo ďábelské. Harry je hodný, ale podle všeho silný kouzelník a má smysl pro spravedlnost a je tvrdohlavý. Už chápu proč, ho chcete dát do týmu 7. Obtočil si kolem prstu i Naruta neuvěřitelným způsobem. Do pěti minut byli jako bratři a Naruto dokonce začal být zdvořilý, čemuž nedokážu uvěřit, při jeho manýrech. Pak je ten Neville, je trochu méně temperamentní, stydlivý a moc toho nenamluví, ale jeho hlavní zájem jsou bylinky. Doporučoval bych Maito Gai jako jeho senseie, možná získá hoch konečně sebevědomí. Gai umí také zacházet s bylinkami a není blbec, aby nepoznal zájem toho chlapce a jeho tým nemá nikoho doopravdy zručného, co se toho týče a lékařského ninju už vůbec. Řeknu pravdu, ten kluk my připomíná Inoischiho, když jsme byli spolu geninové." Řekl Schikaku.

,,Hm velmi zajímavé, Gai bude jistě rád a souhlasím, to bude pro takového hocha dobrá volba."Řekl Hiruzen. Jednoho vyřešily.

,,Pak je to duo geniu." Vzdychl Schikaku.

,,Geniu?" Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,No ten Ron a Hermiona co zůstaly v nemocnici, mají podle všeho vysoké IQ a jsou něco jako mozek té skupiny a společně asi s Harrym tvoří silnou trojici v jejich světě jsou známý podobně jako tři Saninové u nás. Hermiona má očividně povahu analytika a má hodně načteno, Ron je stratég a hraje stolní hry. Společně s vůlí a odhodláním Harryho se nedivím, že jsou tak známí." Řekl Schikaku.

,,Hm interesantní co doporučuješ s nimi udělat Schikaku?" Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Rona dát týmu mého syna, pomůže oběma to a Asuma má dost inteligence, aby se s nimi vypořádal. Hermiona do výzvědného týmu 8, má potenciál na genjutsu a má analytický mozek na sbíraní informací a asi obří paměť na fakta. Proto se tam bude hodit. Kurenai bude potěšena jak jí znám. Poslední Ginny je šrapnel nebo balistická střela, ta je horší než moje žena Kuschina-chan a Tsunade dohromady. Ta holka mě děsí, a proto ji chci strčit Anko a nikdy už jí nechci vidět. Je to ohnivá čili paprička."Řekl schlíple Schikaku.

,,Snad to není tak zlé?" Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Naštvala do ruda mého kluka, takže je. Nikoho neznám, kdo by ho vyvedl takto z míry." Pokračoval Schikaku v rozhovoru ještě bez mála dvacet minut a pak odešel.

* * *

Ráno na to se objevili jouninové pověření vést týmy geninů a Anko.

,, Mí milí, mám pro vás ohromné správy, budete mít žáka navíc, přišli neočekávaní hosté."

Kakaschimu poklesla brada, to nemyslel Hokage vážně. Přece byla tradice mít tři žáky a ne čtyři.

Gai vedle něho zářil jako žárovka a ostatní byli překvapeni.

,,Ano slyšel jsem od Iruky, prej jste je ubytoval v domě Senji a naštval Ko Hyuugu, že to musel uklízet se svým týmem." Řekl Asuma.

,,Ano, máš dobré informace, ale přejděme k rozdělení té pětice. Kakaschi vedle Naruta, Sakury a Sasukeho budeš mít na starosti Harryho, velmi zvláštního chlapce. Je kouzelník a má podobné schopnosti jako mi, ale v jinačí podobě než mi. Je to sirotek a ví co je válka.

Jeho schopnosti jsou velmi proměnlivé, jeho taktika je hodná jounina, jeho schopnosti chunina a kondička je geninovská. Pozor je nezměrně odhodlaný. Když jsme cvičně bojovali tak mě donutil jít na 15% mé síly, takže Kakaschi už žádné číšky saké a erotické povídky, jasný." Řekl Hiruzen a viděl jak Kakaschi zbledl. Měl jinou představu o těch lidech.

,,Teď k tobě Gai, dostaneš medika ve výcviku, specialista na bylinky. Jeho jméno je Neville a tak trochu si nevěří, díky tomu, jak ho vychovala jeho divná babička. Probuď v něm ducha Listové." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Jo to si pište, probudím v něm pramen mládí a ohně, že chlapce nepoznáte. Neville - kun bude nejlepší lékařský ninja Konohy to slibuji!" Vystřihl pózu Gai.

Kakaschi vzdychl, chudák kluk, Gai ho užene.

,,Hm ta babička očividně byla na hlavičku." Řekla Anko.

,,Teď k tobě Kurenai, dostaneš dívku s analytickým mozkem a vysokým IQ, je ideální kandidátka na využití genjustsu a bude se hodit do tvého týmu. Pozor je knihomol a podává velmi zkoumavé otázky hodné Ibikiho Morina. Její jméno je Hermiona ,ale nechala si ho od Naruta zkrátit na Mia. Doufám, že se s tím popereš." Pokračoval Hiruzen.

Kurenia jenom kývla. Ta představa jí lichotila. Vychová jí jako mladší sestru.

,,Dále jsi na řadě ty Asumo, dostaneš též genia a to druhého v pořadí, po Schikamarovi, jeho jméno je Ron a je stratég a jedlík neobvyklého formátu. Je z velké rodiny a má někdy pocit méněcennosti.

Doufám, že ho vyvedeš z omylu a dáš ho do kupy jako ninju. Asi bude dost silný a vytrvalý v konání." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Dobrá budu na své žáky zvědav." Řekl Asuma. Dva stratégy v jednom týmu bude zajímavé.

,,Teď k tobě Anko. Dlouho sis přála mít žáka a já ti tu žádost vyplním. Dostaneš ohnivou žačku, kterou Schikaku popsal jako mix Kuschiny-chan, jeho ženy a Tsunade-san, takže pozor na ni, aby to nepřepískla. Její jméno Ginny a je mladší sestra Rona, kterého jsem přidal do týmu 10."

,,Super Hokage, právě jste mi splnil sen. Moc děkuji." Řekla nadšeně Anko a vyletěla z kanceláře jako blesk.

Kakaschi si pomyslel. To je katastrofa, když pomyslím, ke komu Hokage připodobnil tu holku.

,,Nikdy jsem totiž neviděl Schikaka, aby se mi rozbrečel v kanceláři. Ta holka dohnala jeho syna k uříznutí ohonu a říká mu krocane ze vtipu. Je horší než čilli paprička, kterou jste znali. Málem uškrtila dvakrát Naruta a udělala z něho poslušné štěňátko, představte si. Velmi zajímavá holčina." Řekl Hiruzen a ostatní vystrašil i Gai zmlkl a zbledl.

Schikaku byl poměrně odolný podle nich.

,,To nemyslíte vážně a to jí dáváte jako žačku Anko?" Ptal se Asuma.

,,Právě proto, chci jí dát podobnou osobu jako je ona sama, aby si obě uvědomili, co jsou." Řekl Hiruzen. Všichni vzdychli. Peklo vždy na konec a zmizli z místnosti.

* * *

Harry usínal v nové posteli jako ten den předtím, sice prosté s modrým povlečením a prazvláštním, ale měkkým polštářem a uvažoval, co se během toho dne stalo. Připadalo mu to stejné, jako když potkal Hagrida, ale mnohem hezčí. Získal i domov a nového kamaráda. Naruto, byl sice mladší než on,

ale nevěděl o jeho slávě a choval se jenom k němu jako k Harrymu a ne jako k nějakému slavnému Harry Potterovi. To se mu líbilo.

Byl také pořádně trhlí a hyperaktivní, tak trochu jako Tonsková. Ginny ho, ale dokázala docela zkrotit, což očividně toho Schikamaru a jeho otce dosti udivovalo. Nechápal, ale proč.

Je velmi podivné jak ta vesnice, která měla do vesnice už daleko, fungovala.

U večeře potkaly očividně toho Iruku, který byl blízký Narutovi a je mu hned připomněl Remuse Lupina.

Měl také jizvu v obličeji.

Díky Nevillovi se dozvěděli, že je to učitel v místní ninja akademii, další podobnost s Remusem Lupinem. Byl milý. Vyptával se Bradavice a podivoval se co se v Bradavicích vše učí.

Zvlášť ho zaujal popis magických zvířat, hodin s Hagridem a hodiny Astronomie. Také se dozvěděli, že za tři dny pustí Hermionu a Rona z nemocnice, že nám předají chránicí čelenky. Očividně byla ta čelenka s plíšek a vyrytým znakem Konohy něco znak příslušnosti pro ninju k vesnici, nosili jí všichni i Naruto.

Ten nám hrdě také hned vyprávěl, jak jí získal. Byl to příběh jako z jeho života.

Nějaký učitel chtěl, aby ho vyhnali z vesnice, protože ho nesnášel a proto mu řekl, že zkoušku složí jenom, když se naučí něco z tajné listiny co má Hokage. Naruto, protože se za každou cenu chtěl stát ninjou, ji tedy čmajznul, ale Iruka – sensei se to dozvěděl a chtěl Naruta přivést i s tou listinou zpět, ale ten učitel zaútočil na oba dva, Iruka byl zraněn, ale Naruto ho přemohl, toho učitele a tím si zasloužil tu čelenku. Učitel byl uvězněn za pokus o zradu vůči vesnici, ta listina byla drahocenným majetkem vesnice.

Harrymu to připomnělo chování Snapa ve třetím ročníku v Chroptíci chýši a to dost výrazně.

Sice nevěděl, proč Naruta ten učitel tolik nenáviděl, ale u Snapa to dnes už dost dobře věděl.

Díky tomu nenáviděl Snapa ještě víc a stejně tak chování svého otce, který se choval jako Dudley, tedy jako povrchní tyran. Do prdele s příslovím, o mrtvých jenom v dobrém.

Táta byl na škole dost velký debil a Sirius také a už vůbec nepočítal pitomé chování Remuse Lupina.

Byli to kreténi jako Dudley jeho parta a Malfoy dohromady. Takzvaní Pobertové šikanovali na škole kde koho, ani Weasleyovská dvojčata nebyla tak zlá, ti věděli, kde jsou jejich meze.

Kdyby tak ti věděli, že jejich idolové málem Snapa zabili nebo přinejmenším zmrzačili s trvalými následky v pátém ročníku, bylo by po tom respektu k nim a to počítal jenom jednu epizodu Pobertů se Snapem z jeho vzpomínek a deníku Remuse Lupina. Také nechápal Snapa, choval se jako holka, nechal si vše líbit. Jako by byl typ mouchy snězte si mě. Proč prostě Pobertům jednu nevrazil do čumáku. To byl taková chuděrka nebo co?

Přitom při nejlaskavější Nebelvírské cnosti si 10krát zasloužili dostat přes čumáček a držku.

I Hermiona dala Malfoyovi přes čumák ve třeťáku a ten utekl jako s mozkomerem za zády a to nepočítal nakládačku, co dostal od Nevilla tento rok v lednu. Přitom jako jeho profesor spíš byl sadista a masochista.

Neville zeptal, jestli jsou všichni ve vesnici ninjové.

Iruka odpověděl, že ne, že jsou tu i obchodníci, něco jako šlechta a normální civilisté, že je jich jenom 55% co jsou ninjové. To byla překvapivá správa. Mě napadla otázka a tak jsem se zeptal, kdo je Schikaku Nara zač?

Iruka mi odpověděl, že je něco jako rádce Hokage a hlavní stratég bojových operací ve vesnici.

Neville se pak ještě zeptal, jak to, že nechal Hokage proti sobě Harryho bojovat, že by to nikdo v jejich světě nedovolil. Iruka se na tím zamyslel a povídal, že to je otázka pro samotného Třetího.

Na to se zeptala Ginny, proč říkají Třetí.

Iruka ukázal na památník nad vesnicí a řekl. První a druhý Hokage už nežijí a třetí by měl být v důchodu, ale Čtvrtý zemřel brzo, takže Třetí Hokage nastoupil znovu na svůj post. To bylo překvapivé zjištění, ale sedělo, protože tam byla fakticky čtvrtá hlava.

Iruka se pak rozloučil a odešel. Ty nové informace byli zajímavé. Naruto je ještě pozval do místních horkých pramenů, což byli veřejné lázně. Ty byli fantastické. Jenom, neudělali po jídle dobře Nevillovi, byl rudý jak rak a musel jsem ho odtáhnout domů.

V novém domě jsme si rozdělili pokoje a dva jsme nechaly Ronovi a Hermioně. Určitě si nebudou stěžovat, všechny pokoje byli prostorné. Ginny si vzala pokoj co nejdál od Nevilla, protože chrápe podle ní jako medvěd, ale jinak jsme se nehádali, čí pokoj bude čí. Harry si vzal pokoj, co směřoval malým balkonkem do zahrady.

Ta byla sice zpustlá, ale určitě ne na dlouho s Nevillem a Narutem, tím jsem byl jist.

Zítra se musíme pořádně zabydlet, stále v síni a v kuchyni je spousta tašek a balíku na vybalení.

Dobrou noc, ty krásný nový světe, pomyslel si Harry a zahrabal se do modrých peřin.

* * *

,,Hermiono co myslíš o té vesnici a světě, kde jsme skončily?" Ptal se Ron, když je propouštěli po čtyřech dnech v nemocnici, což oba uvítali. Měli oba dost toho sterilního prostředí. Přesto je udivovali léčebné procedury místních lidí. Byli zatraceně rychlí a dobří.

Přitom měl Ron popáleniny druhého stupně na pravačce a levačce, ale pro ně to nic nebylo a Hermionina skoro zamrzlá noha kouzlem také ne. Poppy Pomfrejové by to trvalo rozhodně déle, než by je dala do kupy. Jestli vůbec.

,,No nevím, na to málo o něm vím, ale Harry je tu celkem spokojen, zatím. Jsem nervozní s toho, že nikdo neví, jak se máme dostat zpět. Je to tu sice milé, ale co moji rodiče a ostatní co jsme tam nechali. Rone mě se stýská." Řekla Hermiona a stekla jí slza.

,,Já vím, mě také do jisté míry, přece jenom tu mám, alespoň Ginny." Vzdychl Ron a oba se koukali, kdy se objeví Harry, který slíbil, že je vyzvedne a ukáže jejich nový domov.

Ron byl dost zvědavý, protože neviděl už dlouhou dobu Ginny, která podle Harryho, který je byl včera navštívit, zařizovala pořádek v novém domě a honila Naruta jako nadmutou kozu.

Byla celá její mamka, jak asi daří rodičům, pomyslel si Ron. Samozřejmě se mu také stýskalo, ale neřekl by to na hlas. Viděl přicházet dvě osoby a ani jednu v první chvíli nepoznal. Počkej to je Harry a Ginny! Ginny má krátké vlasy!? Od kdy? Koukal v první chvíli jako puk.

,,Ahojky lidi." Skočila mu jeho sestra kolem ramen.

,,Ginny ty máš krátké vlasy?"Koukal stále otřesen Ron.

,,Jo, ale to je na dlouhé povídaní, nejprve ti ukážu naše Nové Doupě." Řekla s úsměvem od ucha k uchu a už ho tlačila dopředu.

,,Co to máš na sobě vůbec?" Ptala se Hermiona, která dostala od sester z nemocnice nějaké tmavě modré šaty a bílé tričko. Jejich hábity byli notně potrhané, vypadali by v nich jako hastroši.

,,No včera jsem nakupovala ještě jednou a také jsem koupila nějaké oblečení navíc pro tebe Mio.

Promiň, ale Naruto mluví jenom takto o tobě Hermiono, takže mi to už vlezlo na mozek." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo tak, asi si na to budu muset zvyknout." Vzdychla si Hermiona poraženě.

,,Jak jinak se ti daří Harry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Výborně je to jako prázdniny, když pominu tu věc, že tvoje sestra je pěkný generál Rone. Neville mě chce uhnat, s těmi kytkami, nevím, kde se to v něm bere. Neměli nám dávat tak velkou zahradu. Je v ní pečený vařený. Včera jsme potkali nějakou Ino a ta holka je doslova Neville v holčičí podobě, žvanili o kytkách a bylinkách celý oběd. Naruto už z toho má hlavu jako škopík." Řekl Harry.

I on měl jiné oblečení. Bílé tričko s krátkým rukávem přes to černou vestu na zip a dlouhé modré kalhoty a ty podivné sandály, které se tu nosili snad všichni. Vypadalo to lépe než oblečení po jeho bratranci, přišlo Ronovi a hlavně mu velikostně sedělo. Ginny také měla jiné oblečení. Tmavomodré tričko s dlouhým rukávem a přes to něco jako červené šaty dole s rozparky až skoro na zadnici a černé legíny ke kolenům a ty samé sandály jako Harry.

Když Ron odečetl to, že měla vlasy najednou jenom k bradě až na poněkud delší ofinu pod čelenkou v černé barvě, tak ji to slušelo. Máma by jí dala co proto, kdyby jí viděla, podle ní by to určitě nebylo slušné oblečení pro Ginny.

,,Tak pojďte." Řekla a nasadila ostré tempo. Po dvaceti minutách tam došli a Hermiona i Ron se ohromně divili. To mělo být jejich ubytování. U Merlina, to byla obří vila.

,,Neříkej mi segra, že tady bydlíme." Řekl udiveně Ron. Hokage se asi práskl přes kapsu.

,,Jo tady bydlíme. Pánové a dámy tohle je Nové Doupě!"Vykřikla do etheru Ginny.

Dveře se posunuly a objevil se nadšený Naruto.

,,Hej Mia-chan a Ron-aniki to jsem rád, že tu jste!" Řekl a drtivým objetím je přivítal, div nespadli na zem.

,,Čau lidi!" Ozval se i Neville, který vyšel ze zahrady.

Byl oblečen v hnědých kalhotech s laclem bez trička, protože bylo teplo a na nohou sandály a přes rameno lopatu a kolem hlavy modrý šátek a od hlíny hnědý jak černoch.

,,Neville jak to vypadáš?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Pracovně. Právě jsem kopal kolem jezírka, Hermiono." Usmál se.

Ron si dvakrát protřel oči a podíval se na tu zahradu. Ta byla obrovská a krásná, až na to jezírko.

To jako udělal Neville a Naruto! Spali vůbec, ptal se v duchu.

,,Pojďte dovnitř." Vyzvala je Ginny.

Vstoupily tedy a užasli. Bylo tam čisto a byl tam obrovský obývací a jídelní prostor.

,,Zout, nechci tu mít špínu, včera jsem vytírala. Neville ty ani raději nevstupuj, nebo ti nařežu. Do koupelny s tebou a to ihned." Rozkázala Ginny.

,,No jo, ale beze mě by ta zahrada byla zarostlá. Dámo." Řekl Neville, hodil lopatu na jednu hromadu hlíny u toho jezírka a odkráčel do koupelny.

Ron zíral. Co se stalo s Ginny a Nevillem?!

Harry odešel asi kuchyně a po chvíli se vrátil s podnosem na kterém byli sušenky a čaj.

Ginny si hned jednu vzala a hupla na gauč.

,,Ehm takže tady ode dneška až nevím do kdy budeme bydlet společně." Řekla o ton méně nadšeně Ginny.

,,Jo a já s vámi, což je náhodou super. Nemusím být sám." Řekl Naruto.

,,Je to tu vážně mostrozní, to se Hokage plácl přes kapsu, co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne tohle je původně památka, bydliště Prvního Hokage, ale Hokage jí dal do vlastnictví vám." Ozval se ode dveří Schikamaru.

,,Čau krocane!" Křikla Ginny na něho a Ron vytřeštil oči. Přece ten kluk měl před třemi dny dlouhé vlasy v ohonu a teď je má na krátko. Kdy si je ustřihl?

,,Krávo neříkej mi tak." Křikl Schikamaru a po zutí svých sandálů vstoupil dovnitř.

,,Mohu vědět, jaký spor mezi sebou máte, že si nadáváte?" Ptala se znepokojeně Hermiona.

,,Žádný" řekli oba najednou a tvářili se uraženě. Ron to nechápal.

,,Hm to ti kámo vysvětlím později, zdravím Nara-san, Iruko-san a Hokage." Řekl Harry a až pak si Ron všiml, že do místnosti vstoupila trojce dospělých. Otce Schikamara už znal, ale ty dva ne. Ty znal, ale Harry a Ginny, kteří je zdravili. Do místnosti přišel v tričku a kraťasech Neville a také je pozdravil s ručníkem na ramenou. Vylezl z koupelny, protože měl mokré vlasy a šla z něho pára. I Naruto je pozdravil.

,,Oh vy musíte být, Hermiona-chan a Ron-kun, rád vás poznávám, já jsem ten, co mě všichni nazývají Hokage, ale mé pravé jméno je Hiruzen Sarutobi."

,,Já jsem Iruka Umino a jsem učitel na místní škole ninju."

,,Těší mě, že vás osobně poznávám Hokage." Řekla Hermiona a Ron to po ní zopakoval. Přece jenom ten stařík byl něco jako správce této vesnice.

,,No to mě těší též, ale přišel jsem za vámi v jiné záležitosti. Jak vidím, tak jste se tu zabydleli, to jsem rád." Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Je to tu suprový a Harry-kun s mojí pomocí nám všem vaří. Nikdy jsem se tak dobře nenajedl, snad kromě Ischiraku." Řekl Naruto. Hiruzen překvapeně zamrkal. Naruto pomáhá v kuchyni od kdy? Harry umí vařit?

,,Jo využil těch svých stínových klonů a pomohl mi v kuchyni, Nevilovi v zahradě a Ginny při mýtí oken a jiných domácích pracích. Je výborný pomocník. Je jako mladší bráška nás všech."Usmál se Harry a Hiruzen zíral.

,,Jo naučil jsem se dělat palačinky a znám deset nových názvů bylinek a všechny členy Ginny-ne-chan rodiny. Ty klony si to totiž pamatují. To co dělají, dělám de-fakto i já." Hlásil nadšeně Naruto a Hiruzenovi a Irukovi zářily oči.

Naruto se zlepšil a to během čtyř dnů. Pochopil podstatu své techniky. Stínové klony byli o tom, že to byly kopie osoby s vlastním smýšlením, které bylo podobné originálu, tím se mohl ninja učit více věcí najednou a také je dělat. Byla to technika jak boje na dálku tak na blízko, proto byla ve vesnici tak ceněná. Bohužel byla těžká na učení.

Schikamaru čuměl jako trouba. To byl Naruto Uzumaki co znal z akademie, ten blbec?

,,To mě těší Naruto, to je další skok." Řekl Iruka.

,,Já jsem si sestavil plánek vesnice díky Narutovi a už dokážu duplikovat ty vaše zbraně jako jsou ty kunaie a sebony na stovky, ale více ne. Potom ztrácí bohužel pevnost." Řekl Harry a Schikakovi málem vypadli oči z důlků.

,,Děláš si prdel!?" Křikl Schikamaru. Duplikovat zbraně přece není možné.

,,Tak se dívej." Řekl Harry a vytáhl z poličky jehlici a namířil na ní hůlku a řekl ,,Gemino" místo jedné jehlice mu padali na zem jich desítky. Hiruzen div nespadl na zadek a ostatní též byli překvapení.

,,Harry-kun je vážně dobrý, už umí moje stínové klony, naučil jsem ho to." Hlásil Naruto a Schikamaru vyvalil málem svojí bradu na podlahu. Harry totiž v další okamžiku udělal stále s hůlkou pár pečetí a najednou tam stáli a uculovali se čtyři Harry Potterové.

To bylo už na Schikaka Naru moc vykřikl ,,Kami- sama!"

,,Naruto jak je možné, že Harry už umí pečetě?" Ptal se Iruka užasle.

Myslel si totiž, že je ti kouzelníci nebudou moct použít nebo ve velmi omezené míře, kvůli jejich uzavřeným chakrovým kanálům.

,,No já jsem prozradil, Harry-ni-san a Ginny-chan a Neville-kunovi, že budou ninji a oni chtěli vědět, jak fungují, ty různé techniky co dělají lidé venku a tak jsem jim to vysvětlil, ale ouha Ginny-chan chtěla vědět víc, prej aby se krocan nevytahoval, že vše zná. Tak jsem došel do knihovny pro knížky a společně jsme se učili po večeři. Byla to zábava. Neville – kun málem nám podpálil kuchyni

a Ginny byla nasraná na něho, takže ho svým duplikátem málem zamordovala." Řekl Naruto.

Schikamaru rudnul zlostí a překvapením. Naruto ten blbec je naučil používat pečetě a ony na ně fungovali, jak je to možné! Hiruzen byl přímo uchvácen. To byl obrovský pokrok. Iruka byl překvapený a měl výraz zděšení. Naruto se změnil. Schikaku koukal jako blázen, nemohl uvěřit, že toho obratu dosáhly díky Narutovi, což byl podle záznamů z akademie nejhorší žák vůbec.

,,Hej jak jsem mohl vědět, že vytvořím tak velký oheň ty chytrý." Zamračil se Neville a Ronovi málem zaskočila sušenka v hrdle. Takhle Nevilla neznal a Harry a ty jeho nové vlastnosti byli úžasné.

Co ještě se naučili? To by ho moc zajímalo.

Zároveň měl zlost, že on celou dobu trčel v nemocnici. Zatracený Nott.

,,Je velmi zajímavé co všechno umíte. Mohli by jste vaše dovednosti předvést?" Ptal se Iruka.

Neville se podíval na ostatní a pak nakrčil rameno, ale ozvala se Ginny.

,,No když to dovolí Neville, tak bychom to mohli vám předvést na zahradě…" Neville jí, ale přerušil.

,,Ani nápad, zasel jsem tam vzácné bylinky od Ino, ty rozhodně nepotřebují bojovky Ginny. Nemáte tu poblíž nějaké cvičiště?" Ptal se Neville.

Ron na něho zíral. Neville většinou byl splachovací a teď najednou odporoval a ještě k tomu Ginny.

,,Víte, že ano. U nás doma." Ozval Schikaku. Tenhle dům byl skoro v sousedství.

,,Super." Prohlásil Neville.

,,Tati to nemyslíš vážně." Tvářil se Schikamaru nerudně.

,,Jo, tohle je skoro mise, takže se podle toho chovej Schikamaru." Řekl jeho otec a Schikamaru vzdychl.

Tak šli do okrsku Nara. Harry se líbila ta výzdoba domů s jeleny. Tam čekal Inoischi, protože myslel, že si se Schikakem zahraje Shogi, ale když viděl, že bude mít návštěvu tak chtěl odejít, tak ho Hokage zastavil, prej možná ho to bude zajímat.

Tak zůstal a sedl si k té dívčině a klukovi co byli do dneška v nemocnici.

,,Hm jak to ozvláštnit, co třeba tréninkovým bojem, co říkáte?" Zeptal se Hokage.

Ronovi spadla čelist a Hermiona byla v šoku hned poté, protože jak Harry, Neville i Ginny souhlasily s tímto návrhem. Konkrétně jejich odpovědi byli ,,pro mě za mě" od Harryho ,,no to bych chtěl rozhodně vyzkoušet" od Nevilla a ,,jdu do toho" od Ginny.

,,Ale Ginny!"Chtěl něco namítnout Ron.

,,Hej já jsem trénovala s kluky brácho, nejsem žádná křehotinka. Dávat rány umím!"Odsekla Ginny.

,,Slečna si troufá." Usmál se Iruka a vyrazil a ní s kuniem. Ginny se uhnula jako lasička dolů a kopancem rovnou do koulí.

Iruka vykřikl bolestí a ostatní muži ucukli. Jéje, tak s tím Iruka asi nepočítal, pomyslel si Schikaku. Ginny rychle se uhnula stranou a vystřelila kunai s výbušným lístkem rovnou na něho.

Iruka notně rozzloben uhnul a lístek vybuchl ještě ve vzduchu.

Chtěl jí zneškodnit hmatem do boku hrudníku, ale ona se přetočila jako na hrazdě a kopla ho do ramene, což dost bolelo. Odskočila dál a začala dělat pečetě, pro vodní element k překvapení Iruky dokonce bez hůlky. Ještě k tomu pro vodní dělo. Tomu se jen tak tak vyhnul a vodní masa se zabořila jako Bombarda z pohledu Rona do země. Chtěl na ní poslat růžici, ale ona vytvořila máchnutím ruky nějaký bublinový štít a odrazila jeho zbraně. Musí na ni jinak. Chtěl jí chytit do zemní pasti, ale ona řekla něco jako Wingardium Leviosa a sama se vznesla do vzduchu a protočila se tam, aby toho nebylo dost zamávala mu na pozdrav. Iruka začínal mít toho dost. Ta Ginny byla fakticky dobrá a to byla u nich stěží čtyři dny. Vytvořil tedy zemní brnění a uvěznil ji. Konečně.

Hokage začal tleskat. Ten zápas se mu líbil. Ginny byla vážně druhá čilli paprička podle všeho.

Schikaku měl oči jako měsíce, ta holka málem porazila Iruku a to neměla pořádnou fyzičku ninji. Schikamaru si slíbil, že bude trénovat, od té holky se porazit nenechá.

Inoischi koukal na to celé v úžasu jako by s tím nepočítal. Hermiona byla jak spadlá z višně.

Ginny byla fakt dobrá, ona by asi tohle nezvládla. Ron byl u vytržení. To má být Ginny!

Jeho malá sestra, sice prohrála, ale byl jenom cvičný boj a ona toho dospělého muže dosti zadýchala.

Vidět to mamka tak by ho zabila, že jí k tomu vůbec pustil, ale on pokládal ty její nové schopnosti za super. To vodní exploze stála za to.

,,Hm vážně si zasloužíš být ninjou Listové Ginny-chan. Tady je tvoje čelenka." Podal Hokage jí čelenku s tím divným znakem.

,,Díky." Řekla a šla k Ronovi a Hermioně.

,,Segro co to s tebou provedli, to bylo lepší než Deanovi comixy. To tě naučil ten Naruto?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo to mě naučil Naruto a něco jsem se naučila sama, ale neviděl si, Harryho a Nevilla, ti jsou lepší než já, ale jsou také kluci."

Řekla a začala se přehrabovat v nějaké brašně, co měla připevněnou na zádech.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Uvidíš brácho." Usmála se.

,,Kdo dál?" Ptal se Iruka.

,,Hm přepokládám, že Naruta, chcete na konec, takže si dejte nejprve Nevilla a pak mě." Řekl Harry a ustoupil k Hokagemu.

,,Dobrá kamaráde." Řekl Neville a vyndal kunai a dal si ho mezi zuby další dva si vzal do rukou. Iruka tohle nikdy u žádného žáka neviděl.

Neville jakoby znehybněl a chvilku se vůbec nic nedělo, ale pak vyrašily stonky nějakého keře ze země a chytly Iruku za kotníky. Ten se lekl, to dlouho neviděl, že by někdo používal dřevo jako techniku. Snad kromě Tenza a prvního Hokageho, bylo to vzácné, tato schopnost.

Neville vyrazil, ale místo aby šel mu po předku tak se zaměřil na záda svým útokem.

Iruka použil náhradu a zmizel a skočil na strom. Než, ale dosedl, tak ho strom odmrštil sám rovnou na Nevilla a ten ho uhodil pěstí do oblasti krku, div mu nevrazil dech.

Iruku to rozhodně bolelo víc než od Ginny-chan. Než popadl dech, tak na něho letěli jehlice.

Nedobré. Jen tak tak se jim vyhnul. Gai bude mít velmi učenlivého nového studenta.

To už ale formoval Neville pečetě a pak na Iruku k jeho překvapení vyšlehl z úst Nevilla plamen rovnou na něho. Jak je to možný, to přece není normální, když ovládá dřevo!

Chtěl použít na Nevilla jako na Ginny zemní vězení.

Chtěl to použít, ale nešlo to, nefungovalo, jako by byla zem zakletá, místo toho ho zem uvěznila samotného.

,,A je to." Odechl si Neville po chvíli rozpustil zem okolo nevěřícího Iruky.

Hiruzen byl mírně řečeno zralý na číšku saké. Ten kluk byl přirozený talent na elementu dřeva a uměl i ohnivou techniku, sice asi jenom jednu, ale i tak. Klobouk dolů. Neville – kun má vlastnosti, které míval první Hokage, což byla vzácnost.

Jestli někdy plně ovládne element dřeva tak bude vynikající bojovník síly samotného Hokage,

což byli nejmocnější ninjové vůbec v jejich světě. Kdo ví, kam to ten kluk dotáhne?

Byl vyjímečný a skoro poklad co spadl z nebe. Jeho babička by měla být prokleta, že málem z něho vychovala pitomce, co si nevěří.

Síla země byla nepřestavitelná, což si málo kdo uvědomoval.

Schikaku polkl. Ten Neville- kun byl velmi dobrý možná lepší než jeho syn a měl dobrou taktiku.

Nejprve znehybnil Iruku a ten myslel, že bude utočit na hruď, ale místo toho mu šel, Neville po zádech.

Pak ho porazil tím, že využil své prostředí. Velmi chytré.

,,Vyhrál si Neville-kune, bylo mi ctí s tebou bojovat, určitě z tebe bude dobrý ninja."Blahopřál mu Iruka, když skousl, že ho porazil právě nový genin. Byl zvědavý na Harryho a Naruta. Poslouchal Ginny-chan a ta řekla, že ti jsou lepší.

Neville držel čelenku a pak si jí obvázal kolem pasu místo pásku u jeho kalhot. Hiruzen se usmál, Neville rozhodně do Gaie týmu zapadne jisto jistě. Ron čuměl na drát. Vůbec Nevilla nepoznával.

Už to, že dobrovolně bojoval a dával rány, bylo něco, na co nebyl u něho zvyklí a pak, jak mohl ovládat ty rostliny se stromem a jak mohl chrlit tu masu ohně jako drak, co udělala kráter jako po Bombardě a zvedat tu zem do neobvyklé formy co připomínala vězeňskou celu.

Byl s toho celý ťumpachový. Iruka také vypadal, že ne úplně tomu rozumí.

Iruka se ještě zeptal Nevilla, jak to, že ovládl tu zem, když nic nedělal. Neville mu odpověděl velice klidným hlasem.

,,Já udělal Iruko-san, ty jsi sis totiž nevšiml, že za zády jsem měl svůj klon a ten skládal stejný pečetě jako ty, vyrušil jsem tvou techniku a uvěznil jsem tě svou. Rád se totiž jako bylinkař hrabu v zemi.

S tím ohněm je to spíš náhoda, chtěl jsem to zkusit v boji. Být ninjou mě baví víc než být kouzelníkem.

Je to zábava a nepřipadám si stále jako blbec Longbottom." Usmál se Neville a usedl ke svým přátelům, kteří se ho samozřejmě začali na různé věci vyptávat.

Iruka vyvalil oči. Tohle od kluka, co před pár dny nevěděl o jejich světě zhola nic, vůbec neočekával.

Ještě když o něm řekli jeho přátele, že si nevěří.

Před něho nastoupil poslední kouzelník a to Harry. Od toho mohl očekávat všelicos. Jak věděl, tak uměl udělat stínové clony jako Naruto. Nevěděl na jak dlouho a jak silné. Věděl, že Hokage říkal, že umí něco jako Susano v podobě jelena a uměl duplikovat zbraně, ale víc nevěděl a proto se musel mít na pozoru. Harry během předchozích bojů věděl, že Iruka je učitelský typ jako Remus Lupin co používá věci z té akademie a že je chunin. Proto se ptal tedy Naruta na vše možné a zhodnotil Iruku jako bojovníka.

Iruka hleděl, co Harry provede jako prvního. Ten vytvořil sedum stínových klonů a ti jako by chtěli dělat pečeti jako jeho kamarádi a tak na něj vyslal všechny kunai co měl, ale Harry vytvořil ten bublinový štít bez hůlky a jeho obě ruce u všech jeho klonů začali vyřazovat chakru jak to Iruka znal u klanu Hyuuga a jejich vznešené pěsti, ale to bylo nemožné, aby to Harry uměl, nebyl členem klanu.

Harry místo toho sedmkrát vykřikl Diffindo a vyslal na něho něco jako větrné ostří.To Irukovi potrhalo jeho oblečení a vrátilo na něho zbytky jeho kunaiu zcela na kousky.

Iruka se naštval. Ten kluk ho podrazil, on si myslel, že dělá pečeti a on to byla příprava na jeho techniky. Musí si dát pozor, ten kluk je liška podšitá. Harry mezitím dalšími klony na něj zaútočili pěsti a začaly ho zatahovat do jednoho rohu zahrady. Naruto ho očividně naučil jak bojovat jako ninja.

Pak si všiml, že ho někdo pevně sevřel ze zadu. Harry číslo 8. Počkej přece měl 7 klonů a ne 8.

,,Teď mi neunikneš." Řekl Harry a křikl ,,Expelliarmus" a vymrštil ho pouhou rukou do zad do nebe.

To bolelo víc než od Nevilla do krku.

Proměnil se tedy s náhradou a objevil se v blízkém lesíku, ale jako by s tím Harry počítal a zmizel též i s předpokládanými clony. Kde je? Ptal se Iruka. Pak uslyšel Nox a v celém tom lesíku byla najednou tma jako v noci. Sakru. Najednou ho zaplavila voda jako při technice Vodního draka, ale to bylo nemožný, aby ji Harry uměl. Zachytil se o strom a vyplivl vodu a těžce oddechoval. V tom se na něho řítily desítky výbušných lístků připevněných na kunaiích a on musel z lesíka pryč do volného.

Pak se divil, že nevybuchli všechny. Atrapy!

Sakru. On ho jenom chtěl vylákat ven. Chytrý je dost.

,,Jo a mám tě." Slyšel Iruka a najednou viděl 8 Harry Potterů, jak dělají různé pečetě. Cože?

Moc pozdě si uvědomil, že jsou to dvě techniky. Vyřítili se na něho vodní děla, větrné ostří, a další Harry Potterové vyzbrojeni různými zbraněmi. Bože. Padl na zem, poražen.

Zástupci klanu Nara byli jako omráčení. Ten kluk jménem Harry předvedl velmi vyspělou taktiku boje a dokonce použil elementární techniky a stínové klony což bylo víc, než co zvládne normální genin.

Neposlední řadě i jeho klony byli dost dobré, nebyli závislé na originálu. Iruku zvalchovaly jako starý papír. To se vše ten kluk naučil za čtyři dny?

Co bude umět za rok tímto tempem?

Hiruzen byl nadšený. Kakaschimu dá tento kluk co zabrat a zároveň ho probere z deprese po smrti jeho kamarádu a mentora. Inoischi měl s toho menší migrénu. Kolik ti lidičkové uměli?

,,Jak ses mohl naučit vodního draka tak v krátkém čase Harry?" Ptal se vyřízený Iruka, když konečně vstal.

To už si asi souboj s Narutem nedám, pomyslel si.

,,Vodní drak, já takovou techniku zatím neumím Iruko-san, ale použil jsem kouzlo, co jsem se naučil na škole Aquamenti, ale díky tomu, že jsem ho nekouzlil s hůlkou tak bylo poněkud větší.

Jak jsem zjistil tak ta hůlka je něco jako pomocná berlička a když se člověk fakt koncentruje na to, co chce udělat tak může kouzlit i bez hůlky. Na škole tomu říkali surová bezhůlková magie, ale vy tomu podle Naruta říkáte chakra.

Prej se dá se zkoncentrovat podle vašich učebnic pomocí meditace a tak jsme to s Nevillem a Ginny zkusily. Funguje to. Možná to budeme moct použít i obráceně a vy by jste mohli použít naše kouzla. Možná to s Narutem zkusíme, je celý žhavý to vyzkoušet, ale doufám, že mu to neublíží." Řekl Harry a podal mu ruku a pomohl mu zvednout.

Iruka na něho zíral jako z jara. Ono to bylo možný! To by otevíralo zcela nové brány, kami-sama!

,,To jako fakt tou hůlkou proudí z vás chakra?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

O tom nikdy neslyšel a chtěl o tom vědět víc.

,,No jestli surové magii říkáte chakra tak jo, podle toho co jsem četla tak hůlka kouzelníka byla vyrobena proto, že lidé jí nedokázali pouhýma rukama ovládat a vybuchovala z nich." Řekla Hermiona Schikamarovi.

,,Oh tak, takže možná naše dimenze se liší v tom, že někteří lidé se ji naučili ovládat i v rukou a nepotřebují k tomu tu hůlku." Ukázal na Ronovu hůlku Schikaku.

,,Prostě nemeditovali a neuměli to co mi." Řekl Naruto a usmál se jako Křivonožka, připadalo Hermioně.

,,To máš asi pravdu Naruto." Usmál se Hiruzen.

,,Takže se budeme moct naučit to co ty Harry?" Ptal se Ron.

Byl pořád jako malé dítě, co bylo před vánočním stromečkem, z toho co právě Harry předvedl.

Tím by dostal snad i Snapa.

,,Jo měli by jste to zvládnout, i když každý má jiné talenty chlapče. Na tady je tvá čelenka." Podal mu Hokage další čelenku a i Hermioně. Ta jí hned použila jako čelenku do vlasů. Ron chvilku přemýšlel, kam si jí má dát. Do vlasů ne, není holka. I když Harry si tím zakrýval tu svojí jizvu a měl jí skoro ve vlasech jako Naruto. Jelikož ta čelenka měla kovový plíšek tak asi byla chránič pro dané místo, přepokládal Ron. Neville ji měl jako opasek a Ginny ji měla ve vlasech. Hm podívá se na ostatní. Iruka ji také měl ve vlasech a Schikaku ji měl na levé paži a stejně tak jeho syn. Ne, že by se rád opičil, ale jedna jizva na pravé paži byla poněkud citlivější, než by si přál a tak si tu čelenku umístil tam. Jak byla nová, tak se dosti leskla na tom šedém triku, co dostal v nemocnici.

,,Tak teď ještě k pár formalitám, tady jste ode dneška ninji této vesnice, takže platí pro vás stejná pravidla jako pro ostatní, tady je máte sepsaná." Řekl Hiruzen a podal jim učebnici, co mu sepsal k této příležitosti Iruka.

,,Jste geninové, což je nejnižší stupeň ninji. Znamená to asi tolik, že jste pořád ve výcviku a podléháte pod vedení vašeho nadřízeného jounina. Ten je váš učitel a týmový vedoucí. Víc se dozvíte v té učebnici. Základní terminologii chakry znáte, takže pro vás nebude problém si zapamatovat i to další.

Naruto to by už všechno měl vědět, takže se ho můžete ptát." Řekl Hiruzen a usmál se na Naruta, který zbledl na kost. On si to takhle nepřestavoval. To není fér dědo, pomyslel si Naruto.

Přece musel děda vědět, že se na školu většinou vyprdl a chodil za školu. I když Schikamaru také, ale ten jí snad ani nepotřeboval. Byl sice líny jako slimák, ale genius jako jeho táta. Tak na co škola, ta byla nudná.

,,Pozítří budete stejně jako Naruto zařazeni do týmu, k tomu účelu se dostavte do akademie, kolem osmé ranní. Naruto už ví kam, takže vás doprovodí. V tom to týmu budou lidé, jako jste vy, takže se s nimi dobře seznamte, mohl, by na nich v dohledné době záležet váš život.

To je ode mě vše, hezký den přeji." Řekl Hiruzen a zmizel z plácku v okresku klanu Nara.

,,Tak to je…."Ron se odmlčel. Je mu to připadalo fantaskní a zároveň vzrušující, jako šachová partie,

co hrál s McGonagolovou v prváku a on si odnesl z toho otřes mozku. On měl takové výzvy rád a jestli chce někdy pomoct u nich v boji proti Voldemortovi musí přece zesílit a poflakováním v Bradavicích by to rozhodně daleko nedotáhl. Brumbál totiž si očividně závažnost situace neuvědomoval nebo si jí zlehčoval, když si nechal mluvit do vzdělání ministerstvem kouzel

a už po několik let zaměstnával učitelku závislou alkoholu, ducha a řadu učitelů, kteří by mohli spadat do kategorie blbec v oboru, kteří většinou ani neměli vzdělání, aby daný obor vyučovali.

Tohle bylo tedy jeho pohledu perfektní.

Hlavně musí dohnat Nevilla a Harryho, ti mu rozhodně teď udělali svými schopnostmi a dovednostmi čáru přes rozpočet.

* * *

,,Musím uznat Harry, že to tu není tak špatné, není tu Snape a mamka a ani dvojčata a mohu se tu něco naučit, co ostatní nebudou umět. Hlavně Smrtijedi a Voldemort." Řekl Harrymu Ron, když šli na zpět do toho Nového doupěte jak to Ginny přejmenovala. Naruto byl sice naštvaný, že nemohl bojovat, ale nechtěl už ublížit víc Irukovi, když ten měl toho za dnešek dost. Harry byl ale zahloubán do té nové knížky, že připomínal Ronovi Hermionu v období zkoušek na konci školního roku.

,,Jo, ale některé věci jsou hodně složité, jak vidím. Zeptám se Naruta, ale až večer." Řekl Harry a zaklapl knížku, div nenarazil do lampy na ulici.

,,Mohu se zeptat co to je za zbraně co si měl v tom zápase, jak si tomu říkal kunaie a sebony?" Ptala se Hermiona, která se snažila pochytit každou novou informaci.

,,Jo to Hermiono, to jsou zbraně. Kunai je něco jako malá dýka, jako tento."

Ukázal Harry, když ji vytáhl z postraní kapsy kalhot, ,, není větší než patnáct centimetrů

a je ze železa, má dva ostré břity, které se svažují do jednoho hrotu" zase ji schoval do kapsy

a vytáhl něco jako lístky na nákup a povídal dál ,,tohle jsou výbušné lístky, s pečetí a výbušninou uvnitř, určitě sis všimla jak je Ginny a já jsme je použily, jsou velice efektivní a mě se líbí" řekl nadšeně Harry.

Pomyslel si, že obzvlášť by se líbili Seamusovi a dvojčatům, ti přece měli rádi pyrotechniku jako dobré jídlo. Pro ně to bylo umění.

Pak vytáhl ty jehlice ,,Tohle jsou takzvané sebony, neboli jehlice.

Velice precizní zbraň, je vyrobena tomu, aby útočníka ochromila v nervové soustavě, já s nimi zatím moc neumím, to spíš Neville. Ten totiž světe div se, začal číst knížky o lidské anatomii a je do toho zažraný ke vzteku Ginny to čte i při snídani."Usmál se Harry.

On sám si pomyslel, že Neville spřádá plán, jak se stát lékařským ninjou i přes to, že v lektvarech hořel jako zápalná láhev.

,,No proč ne, jak jsem zjistil od Ino, tak ninja přece musí vědět, kde jsou slabá místa lidské anatomie.

Zaujalo mě to. Harry říkal, že se něco učil na mudlovské primárce v hodinách biologie, ale moc toho nevěděl a tak jsem si sehnal z místní knihovny knížky a svitky co jsem si mohl vypůjčit.

To je rozhodně lepší čtení, než co bylo v Bradavicích. Hlavně kolem nervové a kardiovaskulární soustavy. Také tam mají dobrou četbu o jedech." Řekl nadšeně Neville.

Hermiona koukala jak z jara.

Jako dcera zubařů o biologii člověka věděla všelicos, ale že by to mohlo zajímat i Nevilla netušila.

Neříkal náhodou knihovna?

,,Ty už si byl Neville v knihovně?" Ptala se.

,,Jo Hermiono, sorry že jsem na tebe nepočkal, ale byl jsem příliš zvědavý a chtěl jsem se po cvicích proběhnout, tak jsem si udělal kolečko kolem vesnice s Harrym a Narutem a skočil do knihovny.

Je tam milá knihovnice, nějaká Hikari-san, oproti ní je Pincová kráva nebeská." Řekl Neville a ani se nezastavil.

Hermiona byla Nevillem, tak trochu vyvedená z míry. Fakticky nazval madam Pincovou jako krávu nebeskou?

,,Neville." Zavrčela Ginny.

,,Ta Bradavická knihovna stála za hovno, měla málo bylinkářské literatury a svazky o lektvarech byli většinou počmárané a vodní magie byla z předminulého století, i babička měla mladší, Ginny. Pincová byla bludníček." Řekl Neville a zamračil se.

Ginny nic neřekla, protože to věděla sama. Hlavně Pincová jí pokaždé vyhnala, kvůli pověsti sestry Freda a George, i když neměla k tomu důvod. Takže si vždy půjčovala knížky od ostatních holek jako osel. Bráchy za to nenáviděla.

,,Pincová byla horší než bludníček, ti knížky střeží a ne hraboší jako křeček. Vy jste neviděli tu cimru za pultem. Je plná nových knížek." Odfrkl si Harry.

Bradavice, měli podle něho nedostatků více než stará koštata.

,,Kdo ví, jestli se tam kdy vůbec vrátíme." Řekla Hermiona s povzdechem.

,,Určitě jo." Řekla optimisticky Ginny, ale sama byla také na vážkách.

,,Já jsem zvědavý, kdo bude se mnou v týmu." Prohlásil Naruto.

,,Hm souhlasím, škoda, že nezůstaneme pohromadě, ale myslím, že je to nakonec docela dobře. Moc bychom na sebe brali ohledy." Řekl Harry.

Hlavně asi Ron na Ginny, pomyslel si, což nemusel, Ginny umí kohokoliv nakopat kamsi. Tři dny s Ginny bez Rona mu s Nevillem a Narutem stačili bohatě.

,,Ano, ale když nás rozdělí, tak se asi ne pokaždé uvidíme, podle toho co řekla Ino, tak ninjové mají delší mise mimo vesnici a jednotlivé státy." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo to je pravda Neville-kune, ale mě to nevadí, budu s týmem a určitě někdo se postará i o dům a zahradu, asi nebudeme všichni najednou na cestách." Dal si ruce za krk Naruto.

,,Tak i tak bychom měli udělat pár opatření a dát kolem domu pár kouzel." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Myslíš kouzla jako ochranný štít?" Ptal se Ron. Ty znal od Billa. Jeho a Charlieho ho bavilo poslouchat, takže pár ochranných štítů dokonce uměl.

,,Jo, přesně tak, přece jenom je to starší stavba, Rone." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Souhlasím, měli bychom to udělat, alespoň základní protiopatření proti vniku cizího živlu, ale až zítra." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm takže vy umíte i taková kouzla?" Ptal se Naruto, který ten rozhovor poslouchal.

,,Hm jo, ale na škole se tohle neučilo. To jsem si nastudovala sama, chtěla jsem chránit své rodiče, oni Naruto nejsou jako já, ale jsou civilisté." Řekla Hermiona. V duchu řekla mudlové.

Naruto naklonil hlavu, ale kývl. On rodiče neměl, takže nevěděl, jestli je to pro Mia-chan důležité hodně či ne.

,,Já to mám od svého bráchy, který takové věci dělá pro banku mimo naši zemi v cizině. Bavilo mě to poslouchat." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo slyšel jsem Ron-aniki, to musí být ten Bill-san, co mi o něm Ginny-ne-chan vyprávěla, co zápasil s mumiemi a podobně, viď?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,Hej segro co si mu všechno řekla?" Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

,,Hm při mytí oken se mě ptal, jaké je to být ve velké rodině a tak jsem mu vyprávěla o nás. Alespoň jsme nemlčeli." Řekla a pokrčila rameny Ginny.

,,Oh tak. Jo je to Bill, Naruto, umí mnoho užitečných kouzel, kdybych se nedostal na bystrozora v našem světě tak bych byl rád odeklínačem, bože ty vlastně nevíš co je bystrozor a odeklínač, sorry…." Ron byl přeťat Narutem.

,,Ale vím, Ginny-ne-chan mi to vysvětlila. Máte vážně zajímavá povolání. Skoro jako by to byli jednotlivé skupiny u nás ninjů. Nikdy jsem neviděl někoho, kdo by to uměl s draky a draka už vůbec, kromě některých technik, co tak vypadají." Řekl Naruto a zářili mu oči.

Ron si připadal, jako by předním stál Colin na velkém množství cukru.

Byl to docela nepříjemný pohled. Nebyl zvyklí, aby někdo na něho obdivně zíral. Naruto byl jako mladší brácha, který chtěl vše vědět a Ron už začal chápat, Percyho, kterému musel tímto lézt pořádně na nervy, když byl malý.

Naštěstí se dostali k Novému Doupěti, takže se Naruto celý žhavý navalil do kuchyně za Harrym a začali společně dělat oběd. Ron do té doby nevěřil, že Harry uměl vařit, ale bylo tomu skutečně tak a kdyby se nebál, co by to řekla jeho mamka, tak by řekl, že je lepší Harry v kuchyni než jeho máma.

Bylo to totiž excelentní i Hermiona Harryho doslova zasypala chválou, ohledně toho oběda, až se Harry červenal. Po obědě se rozdělily, že budou dělat různé činnosti.


	4. Kapitola 4 - Týmová spolupráce

**Kapitola -4- Týmová spolupráce**

Hermiona seděla v lavici v jedné z těch učeben akademie a čekala na učitele jounina co je bude mít. Byla zvědavá. Znala už svoje nové týmové kolegy, ale že by se jí moc zamlouvaly, to tedy ne. Zaprvé jeden z nich, Kiba Izunuzuka, páchl jako Sirius Black v psí podobě a ještě na hlavě mu seděl malý psík. To tu mohl mít domácího mazlíčka? Pochybovala o tom.

Ještě k tomu celou dobu spal a děsně chrápal a to myslela, že Ron a Neville chrápou strašně, ale ten skrček je předčil o jednu míli. Pak byl tam kluk, co jí vzdáleně připomínal Harryho, ale ten by nikdy nenosil sluneční brýle. Moc nenamluvil a spíše tam jen tak seděl. Ještě k tomu kolem něho poletovali pořád brouci. Bylo to přinejmenším divné. Jak bylo jeho jméno, Schino Aburame.

A pak ta holka, ta byla skoro nejdivnější. Vypadala totiž jako by byla slepá. Měla bílé oči. Hermioně to nahnalo v první chvilce strach. Ta holka jménem Hinata Hyuuga jí vysvětlila velmi se třesoucím hlasem, že je to dědictví její rodiny a že vidí a hodně dobře, že to vypadá jenom jako slepost.

Ta Hinata byla dost asi tichá a paranoidní, protože se pořád ohlížela všemi směry a občas sebou ucukla. Co s ní bylo, sakru?

Konečně se dveře posunuly na stranu a objevila se žena. Vypadala trochu jako její máma, pomyslela si Hermiona.

,,Hallo, jsem tu správně a je tohle tým 8?" Ptala se.

Všichni kývli a dokonce i Kiba, který se probudil.

,,Dobrá, tady je to příšerný, jdeme ven." Řekla a zavedla je do blízkého parčíku, kde si všichni sedli na zem.

,,Dobrá možná bychom měli o sobě něco říct, než s něčím začneme. Já začnu." Začala ta žena mluvit a až teď si Hermiona všimla, že má červené oči? To byla nějaká anomálie nebo co? Rozhodně to bylo pro barvu očních panenek neobvyklé.

,,Jmenuji se Kurenai Yuhi a jsem jounin už čtyři roky. Vy jste můj první tým geninů a jsem zvědavá, jak se to s vámi celé vyvine. Je mi šestadvacet a žiju sama. Moje záliby je zpívání, moje malá zahrádka na balkoně, a origami. Můj cíl je z vás udělat co nejlepší tým a vylepšovat genjutsu. To je asi tak vše teď vy, třeba ty kluku v mikině." Řekla Kurenai a ukázala na Kibu.

,,Jo i když mě asi všichni znáte, možná také ne." Řekl ten blešák a podíval se na Hermionu.

,,Jmenuji se Kiba Izunuzuka a to je Akamaru…" Jako by mu ten pes rozuměl tak jako na povel zaštěkal.

,,Jsem s klanu, co se zaměřuje na výchovu ninja psů většina z naší rodiny jsou veterináři, máme vylepšené smysly jako psy. Je mi dvanáct brzy třináct a chtěl bych být Hokage." Zakřenil se jako Malfoy, alespoň to Hermioně připadalo.

,,Moje záliby, je běhání, spaní a lenošení." Řekl a opřel se o strom.

A to se chce být Hokage? Ptala se v duchu Hermiona. To i Malfoy byl aktivnější než on a to byl hodně velký prevít.

,,Teď ty," Žďuchnul Hermionu do ramene.

,,Hm jmenuji se Hermiona Grangerová, ale jestli vám bude to jméno bude dělat nějaké obtíže, tak ho klidně zkraťte na Mia, jak to udělal Naruto…" Byla přerušena Kibou.

,,Naruto ti zkrátil jméno?"

,,No prej bylo na něho moc dlouhý a nepřerušuj mě, prosím." Poprosila Hermiona.

,, Jsem z daleka a tady jsme se ocitla s kamarády náhodou. Já podstatě nedokážu ani pořádně vysvětlit jak, ale to je jedno. Je mi 16let a moji rodiče jsou zubaři a já jsem čarodějka.

U nás jsem chodila do školy, kde se to učí. Kouzlení a podobně. Ráda čtu, hlavně odbornou literaturu. Nejlépe, když se jedná o historii a zajímavou teorie, které mohu uplatnit.

Nesnáším blbce, co se nechtějí nic nového učit. Chci být čarodějka i ninja, abych mohla chránit ty, co jsou mi blízcí, jako moji rodiče." Řekla bez toho, že by se nadechla Hermiona.

Kiba otevřel hubu, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale pak si to rozmyslel. Ta holka rozhodně na jeho vkus moc mluvila. Možná byla inteligentní, ale moc mluvila.

,,Dobrá, další." Řekla Kurenia a ptala se kolik lidí by řeklo tolik informací na jedno nadechnutí, asi nikdo.

,,No…jmenuji se …Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga a je mi 13. No jsem … z klanu ..Hyuuga a ..moje záliby je můj kus .. zahrádky na dvoře. Mým cílem … no je …. být… silná ninja. Už kvůli …otci." Řekla přerývaně a koktavě Hinata.

Hermioně to připomnělo Nevilla v prvním ročníku, než ho pořádně poznali. Také si moc nevěřil a ta Hinata asi také ne.

,,Já jsem Schino Aburáme z klanu Aburame. Specializujeme se chov bojových brouků. Je mi 13 a moje hobby je pozorovat berušky a motýly. Mám dokonce chov pavouků. Mým cílem, vytvořit ultimativní hmyzí armádu klanu Aburame a stát se ANBU." Řekl Schino tiše, ale důrazně.

Hermiona si pomyslela, Ron by se z něho zjančil. Ten pavouky rád rozhodně nemá. Jí samotné nevadily a měla je ráda, ne že by to někdy řekla Ronovi, ale byli co se týče stavby těla zajímavý.

,,Hm dobře, takže k našemu. Jsme výzvědný tým, který má za cíl být vpředu a zhodnotit situaci a předávat informace ostatním týmům v okolí. Ty informace se musí též nejprve nalézt. Každý z vás má jisté schopnosti a vaším prvním cílem bude se naučit spolupracovat jako tým. Takže první cvičení bude mě nalézt v okruhu lesů vesnice." Tím zmizela jim z očí.

To bude tedy zábava, ale jako bych to neznala. Nalezla jsem tajemnou komnatu, naleznu i svou učitelku, pomyslela si Hermiona. Snad ten den co trénovala s Narutem a ostatníma se vyplatí i tady.

* * *

Ron stál u okna jedné z učeben a pozoroval své nové kumpány, s kterými měl utvořit tým. Bože kam se to dostal? Proč se musel dostat zrovna do týmu s tím Schikamaru, co se pořád hádal s jeho mladší sestrou. To, že jí a sobě uřízl vlasy, už věděl a nadšen z toho handrkování nebyl, ale z Ginny se rozkmotřit nechtěl. Už z toho důvodu, že by příští dne skončil v pěkně husté kaši, jak ji znal.

Jak ten kluk mohl tak v klidu spát, nechápal.

Pak tam byla ta Ino, na které byl docela závislý Neville. Ronovi se skoro zdálo, že se ta holka Nevillovi líbí, ale nechtěl dělat unáhlené závěry, nebyl mamka, která by mohla dělat něco jako seznamku pro svobodné mládence, jako byl profesor Lupin. Ne, že by nebyla hezká blondýnka, ale sorry byla pěkně užvaněná a pěkně ryla do toho Schikamary jako jeho sestra. Otravné.

Pak tam byl ten Choji, což byl pěkně tlustý kluk. Připomněl mu Dudleyho, Harryho nenažraného bratrance, jak se ládoval chipsi. Nechutný.

Pak konečně vstoupil do učebny chlap, co měl být jejich učitel. Ron si pomyslel, já se z té jeho cigarety snad zadusím. Vážně to celé zamořil během chvilky. Ron přitom myslel, že nikdo horší kuřák než Mungus není. Omyl!

,,Hele to je školní budova tady se nekouří!" Vykřikl na něho Schikamaru, který se s toho hnusu asi také probudil.

,,Proto půjdeme ven prckové." Řekl muž a už zase mířil ke dveřím. Vyšli ven před akademii a sedli si na lavičku, jenom ten učitel si nesedl.

,,Takže od nynějška jsem váš učitel a vedoucí týmu. Mé jméno je Asuma Sarutobi a jak jistě víte, jsem syn Hokageho, ale na to se nedívejte, starouš je starouš, nic zvláštního. Je mi 28let a vy jste první můj tým geninů takže si toho važte. Rozhodně nejsem starý ořech. Moje hoby je schogi, karetní a stolní hry, čas od času dobrý mejdan a … to vám rozhodně říkat nehodlám. Můj cíl, je z vás udělat schopný tým, přežít všechny nástrahy co vám život připraví v životě ninji a možná si konečně najít … to sem nepatří." Řekl ten Asuma a popotáhnul svojí cigaretu a vypustil další hnusný obláček.

Ron si udělal obrázek, že ten chlap mu připomíná hrozivý mix profesora Lupina, Moddyho a Munguse, což mu zatahovalo žaludek do nepříjemného uzlu. Také věděl, co přesně ten kantůrek vynechal ve svém projevu a to slovo ženské a ženská, poznal to na jeho pohledu. Ron nebyl tupý, aby to nepoznal.

,,Teď ty hochu slyšel jsem o vás z jiného světa různé zvěsti."Řekl Asuma a pokynul Ronovi.

Ron pochopil, že se má představit.

,,Dobrá jmenuji se Ron Weasley a je mi 16. Jsem kouzelník, možná jste to už slyšeli. No mám pět bráchu a mladší sestru, ale jenom segra je tu. No mám rád dobré jídlo, šachy a i ty schogi, i když jsou krapet jinačí a těžší, no a někdy si rád přečtu i nějakou dobrou knížku, ale musí to být dobře napsáno. Ne nějaký paskvil. Mým cílem je zesílit, abych mohl pomoct, až budu zas doma ve válce, která u nás propukla. Doufám, že mezitím neprohrajeme. Nechci nikoho kvůli tomu ztratit z mé rodiny."

Asuma si pomyslel, že ten hoch si vážně stojí za svým a hlavně má rád své bližní. Chápal to sám, on by také svojí rodinu za nic na světě nedal i když by to neřekl asi na hlas. Schikamaru si pomyslel, tak to je brácha té krávy co mě pořád nazývá krocanem, dalo se přepokládat, že bude za ní stát. To s shogi mlel nesmysly, hraje na to, že to hrál jenom zatím třikrát, dobře. Jak otravné, když lže.

Dále byla na řadě Ino.

,,No já jsem Ino Yamanaka a je mi 13. Moje rodina vlastní květinářství, kde někdy vypomáhám. Kytky a bylinky jsou moje hobby kromě toho, že ráda nakupuji. Můj cíl se stát stejně slavnou jako Tsunade – sama ne-li víc."Řekla tak rychle, že to Ronovi hned připomnělo Hermionu, když ji poprvé potkal.

Ta doopravdy byla užvaněná.

Pak přišel na řadu Schikamaru a začal zcela pomalu a monotoně mluvit, že se Ronovi zdálo, že slyší Binse.

,,Já jsem Schikamaru Nara z klanu Nara, je mi také 13. Rád hraju shogi a majong, rád pozoruji nebe a spím. Nesnáším, když mě někdo ruší při tom. No mým cíl je stát jouninem a nějakým způsobem se zbavit mé matky a její ho věčného, udělej tamto a tamhleto, to je tak otravné."

Asuma se málem rozesmál. No Nara se v něm nezapře, ti všichni byli dost líní a vysoce inteligentní.

Zároveň poznal že Schikamaru a Ron mají pár věcí společného, že kdyby nevypadali tak rozdílně, tak by je mohl považovat za bratry. Následoval poslední Choji.

,,Já jsem Choji Akimischi z klanu Akimischi. Nejsem tlustý, jenom mám velké kosti. Náš klan se specializuje na výrobu vojenských pilulek pro ninji a jejich vývoj. Je mi 13 a mám rád dobré jídlo a comixy. No můj cíl je … být dobrým ninjou a nenechat nikoho ve štychu."Řekl a přitom dál se ládoval těmi chipsi.

,,Dobrá, jak jistě víte, vy jste první tým, který boří hranice. Rodiny Yamanaka, Nara a Akimischi vždy už tvořili tým, ale vy budete jiní. Ne InoSchikaCho, ale InoSchikaChoRo a tím už sami o sobě budete doufám výjimeční ve všech ohledech. Ty Rone, jsi starší a budeš můj zástupce, kdyby ta situace nastala, že budu mimo dosah. Jsi inteligentní jak mi bylo řečeno, takže by neměl být problém se s touhle úlohou porvat jako muž. Tento tým je výzvědný, zároveň stopovací a chytačský.

Bude se specializovat na polapení a analýzu protivníka a případné dopadení. Tohle je první trénink, kde se pokusíme vás zformovat jako tým. Váš první úkol bude najít a chytit mě. Týme 10. Hodně štěstí!" Řekl Asuma a zmiznul s očí, kdo ví kam.

Skvělý, pomyslel si Ron, jako bych se včera nenaběhal dost.

To jsem si myslel, že tempo s Nevillem a Harrym zvládnu, ale omyl nestačil jsem jim, ještě mě třikrát Neville zmaloval v tréninku kopů a háku jako kraslici, zatímco Harry byl v kuchyni a připravoval večeři

a dnes ho docela bolelo vše a to má hledat toho čmudila učitele. Prostě kurevsky fantastické!

* * *

Ginny čekala na svého učitele sama, neměla žádný tým, ale nevadilo jí to. Nějak si zvykla, že je tento svět ve všem zvláštní. Ve dveřích se objevila ženská, kterou by nazvala podle Ginniho názoru její máma štětkou, jak byla oblečená. Extra krátká sukně, kozačky, síťované tričko s velkým výstřihem a přesto mini kabátek, jedním slovem štětka.

,,Jo ty musíš být ta Ginny. Pojď se mnou." Řekla břitce a tak za ní Ginny poslušně šla.

Dovedla jí ke stánku se sladkostmi a koupila si dvě danga, což jak už Ginny věděla, byly sladké kuličky, které chutnaly trochu jako marcipán, ale nebyly tak sladké.

,,Tak děvče slyšela jsem, že si jen tak něco nenecháš líbit, takže chci pár odpovědí, jako od správné ninji. Co by si udělala, kdyby tě nějaký chlap chtěl znásilnit?" Řekla ta ženská.

,,No asi bych ho nakopala do koulí a poslala bych na něho pár nepříjemných kouzel." Řekla Ginny.

Ne, že by se někdo o to pokusil. Ani Malfoy nebyl tak hloupý.

,,Kdyby někdo v posteli na tebe vyjel s kudlou a vyhrožoval ti?" Ptala se ta ženská dál.

,,Hm tak bych ten nůž přivolala k sobě a jestli by tam bylo okno tak by vyletěl oken, pokud ne, tak bych ho svázala a předala úřadům." Řekla Ginny.

Věděla, že tady kouzla používat může beze strachu, že by na to přišlo posrané ministerstvo.

,,Kdyby na tebe zaútočilo divoké zvíře?" Ptala se dál.

,,No podle velikosti bych buď ho nějak spacifikovala kouzlem nebo před ním utekla. Záleželo by na velikosti." Řekla Ginny a vzpomněla si na Baziliška, kterého viděla jenom mrtvého, ale nahnal jí tenkrát strach.

,,Děkuji za odpovědi, Ginny. Jenom jsem si chtěla ověřit tvoji osobnost. Sorry, že jsem se hned nepředstavila. Jmenuji se Anko Miriataschi a jsem jounin už pár roků. Jsem normálně v eskadře pro výslech a mučení někdy vypomáhám jako špion, ale od dneška jsem tvá učitelka. Je mi 25 a nejsem žádná stará babka, jasný. Moje hobby je dobré jídlo, zpívání, horké lázně, chlapi a chov mých hadů.

Jsou to mí miláčci, hlavně škrtiči. Můj cíl je jednou porazit, mého bývalého učitele toho neřáda co zradil moji vesnici a zabil mé rodiče a tři bratry, ale nejprve bych ho mučila.

No a teď bych ráda něco slyšela od tebe Ginny-chan." Řekla s úsměvem a zakousla se do těch kuliček.

Ginny si pomyslela, že její učitelka je pěkná sadistka, ale jistým způsobem se jí líbila.

,,Jmenuji se Ginny Weasley a je mi 14 brzy patnáct. No jsem čarodějka, ale to jste určitě už slyšela. No mám šest starších otravných blbců, mé bráchy, ale mám je docela ráda. No moje hobby je batikování triček a létání na všem možném. Miluji být ve vzduchu. No pak mám ráda, když mohu někoho seřvat nebo jenom tak si zpívat, když jsem sama a to hodně na hlas. No můj cíl, konečně dokázat těm všem šesti blbcům, že nejsem malá holčička, ale někdo s kým se musí počítat. To platí i pro moje rodiče a další lidi." Řekla rozhodně Ginny.

Anko si pomyslela, ta je stejná jako když mi bylo deset, také jsem chtěla dokázat bráchům, že jsem lepší než oni. Dobrá, ten sen jí splním, možná potom dostanu toho proklatého hada Oroschimara co zabil moji rodinu.

,,No děkuji Ginny za informace. Pro dnešek je to vše, ale zítra o půl osmé tě chci mít nastoupenou před branou akademie. Vezmi si sebou spacák a svoje zbraně. Nic víc. Náš první trénink se asi protáhne na více dní. Čau červíčku." Řekla a zmizla jí s očí.

Ginny si pomyslela, její učitelka je vážně zvláštní.

* * *

Neville stál na jednom tréninkovém poli ve vesnici, kde se měl sejít se svým novým týmem.

Prej to byl tým, který už rok fungoval a on se má k nim má jenom přidat. To budou asi o hodně lepší než on, ale možná to nebude tak špatný, kdo ví. V tom něco uslyšel, jako by se k němu řítilo stádo koní, ale to přece nebylo možné. Pak to uviděl, na něho se řítily dvě osoby v zeleném. Řítili se velkou rychlostí a tak se uhnul. Ty osoby, ale těsně před ním zastavily tak, že se zvednul prach a Neville se rozkašlal. Co to bylo, sakra?

Pak v závěsu, ještě dvě osoby. Kluk a holka a těžce oddechovali.

,,Zdravím tě Neville-kune!" Křikla na něho jedna těch osob v zeleném overalu.

,,Ehm…" Než se Neville dostal ke slovu tak ten chlap pokračoval.

,,Vítej mém týmu. Jsem zelená bestie Listové Maito Gai a tvůj nový učitel."

Dal palce nahoru ten chlap a vycenil brilantní úsměv, který by strčil do kapsy i Lockharta s úroky a penále. Neville si pomyslel, co to je za magora? Který normální člověk by byl oblečený v zeleném overalu jako okurka a měl tak pitomý úsměv k tomu.

,,Já jsem Lee Rock, tvůj nový parťak." Řekla kopie té velké okurky.

,,To jsou Neji Hyuuga…" Ukázal na toho kluka, co stál opodál a měl divné oči a dlouhé vlasy.

,,To je Tenten…"To byla holka s dvěma drdoly na hlavě, které vypadaly jako ouška nějakého medvídka, přišlo Nevillovi.

,,No právě máme trénink, takže ti hned předám závaží a zaběháme si, co říkáš."

Řekl ten chlap a podal mu čtyři náramky, které vážily podle Nevilla tak kilo každý.

,,Dva na ruce a dva na nohy a hurá do dalšího cíle. Jůchů!" Řekl ten chlap a rozběhl se znovu.

Neville na něho jenom zíral, ale poslech. Ten chlap je vážně magor. Řekl si a běžel s nimi, jako trénink. Měli docela ostré tempo.

* * *

Harry seděl v lavici a čekal, až přijde jeho nový učitel, opodál seděl Naruto a něco kreslil na lavici, z nudy. Co dělat, když má učitel zpoždění. O kousek dál seděla dívčina, měla růžové vlasy, jako Tonsková a snad ještě růžovější než samotná Tonsková. Což nemohl Harry pokládat za normální. Měla zelené oči jako on, ale ne tak výrazné, spíš mu připomínaly zelenou jablečnou zmrzlinu z Příčné. Naruto jí oslovoval jako Sakura- chan a měl jí asi hodně rád, alespoň měl Harry ten dojem. Pak tam byl kluk co ho Naruto nazýval jako Sasuke-teme a neměl ho vůbec rád.

Harrymu připadalo, jako by tam u okna seděla malá kopie Snapa.

Ten Sasuke mohl být z vrchu jeho syn. Stejné oči a stejné uhelné vlasy. Jenom ty Sasukovi byly na všechny strany, jako by je strčil do zásuvky. Dokonce i ten nos byl podobného charakteru.

Harry doufal, že to není Snapův dimenzionální bastard, to by mu tak tady chybělo.

To, že k němu ta Sakura vzhlížela, jako obrázku božímu bylo víc než zřejmé.

Ten učitel měl nějaké zpoždění, měl tu být už před hodinou, kde k sakru je?

To si nikdo z profesorů na Bradavicích nedovolil. V tu chvíli se otevřeli dveře a do učebny vstoupil muž . To musí být jejich učitel. Měl přes polovinu obličeje masku a přes jedno oko tu čelenku jako pásku přes oko. Asi o něj přišel.

Vypadal jako příbuzný Moddyho. Stříbřité vlasy, by napovídali, že je starý, ale jinak vypadal dost mladě, tak proč má stříbřité vlasy? Ptal se v duchu Harry.

Rozhlédl se po učebně a na každého z nich koukl a pomalu řekl. ,,Můj první dojem je, že vás nemám rád."

Harry nakrčil obočí? Co to je za člověka?

No na druhou stranu byl upřímnější než Snape a Voldemort dohromady. Řekl to hned, že ho nesnáší a ne po dlouhé polemice.

,,No pojďte, ať se nezdržujeme." Řekl ten chlap a oni šli za ním na střechu akademie, kde byla otevřená plocha se stromy a lavičkami.

,,Jmenuji se Kakaschi Hatake a je mi 27let, jsem jounin, ale dříve jsem byl u ANBU elitních jednotek Black OPS a byl jsem v ochrance Čtvrtého až do jeho smrti. Moje hobby je dobrá knížka a sklenka saké. Můj cíl je co nejlépe vykonávat službu ninji. Teď se přeDstavte vy." Řekl a ani se na ně nepodíval.

Naruto začal s velkým elánem.

,,Jmenuji se Naruto Uzumaki a je mi 13. Rád vymýšlím vtípky a pomáhám, když mohu a mám rád ramen a další dobrá jídla. Nesnáším ty, co mě nesnáší. Můj cíl je se stát Hokage Listové."

Řekl poměrně hlasitě.

Sakura ho nazvala hlasitě blbcem a ten Sasuke také. Neměli ho asi rádi a Harry nechápal moc dobře proč?Kakaschi si pomyslel, to je uřvané dětsko.

Příště na řadě byla ta Sakura.

,,No já jsem Sakura Haruno a je mi 13. Moje hobby je ikebana a vaření. Mám ráda všechna jídla s ze zeleninou. Můj cíl je stát silnou ninjou jako Tsunade –sama a …" Zmlkla a zasněně se podíval na Sasukeho. Takže je to jeho fanynka, pomyslel si Harry. Jako by to neznal z Bradavic, kde ho to pěkně štvalo. Pak následoval ten Sasuke ta kopie Snapa.

,,Jmenuji se Sasuke Uschia a jsem poslední z klanu Uschia. Je mi 13let. Mám rád trénink, rajčata a občas si přečtu dobrou knížku. Můj cíl je zabít určitou osobu a být nejlepší ANBU této vesnice v neposlední řadě obnovit můj klan."

Řekl pomalým hlasem, který byl podle Harryho stejně ledový jako Snapa.

Kakaschi si pomyslel, Sasuke žízní po pomstě. To s tím, že je poslední Uschia není pravda. Ještě je jeho starší bratr Itaschi co zabil jeho celou rodinu a de - fakto ten klan vyhladil z povrchu zemského a pravděpodobně je to právě ta osoba co ji chce zabí byl zvědav na toho Harryho o kterém slyšel divné věci od Hokageho.

,, Já se jmenuji Harry Potter, ale prosím říkejte mi jenom Harry. Já své příjmení nesnáším.

Je mi 15let a jsem kouzelník, jak jste určitě slyšeli, ale chtěl bych se naučit i vaše schopnosti. Moje hobby je když mám čas tak si číst dobrou knížku, ne žádnou učebnici. Dále rád vařím a experimentuji v kuchyni. Můj cíl využít tady ten pobyt, o kterém nevím jak bude dlouho potrvá a stát se ninjou a kouzelníkem v jednom, který konečně ve svém světě bude schopen ukončit tu nesmyslenou válku. Nechci, aby lidé jako můj spolužák a kmotr umírali jenom kvůli tomu, že stáli vedle mě. Chci, aby mě lidé brali normálně a ne jako nějakého spasitele." Řekl Harry zcela popravdě.

Kakaschi byl překvapen. Připomnělo mu to jeho samotného ve stejném věku, když zemřela jeho kamarádka a jeho učitel. Zároveň ten Harry měl jistou rozvahu na rozdíl od ostatních. Možná to bylo tím, že byl starší. Byl zvědav na jeho schopnosti, o kterých slyšel mnohé, ale nejprve je všechny podrobí zkoušce. Zasmál se v duchu.

,,Dobrá, možná máte své sny, ale nejprve si vás vyzkouším jako ninji. Zítra v šest ráno před výcvikovým parkem číslo sedům. Nejste předtím, budeme tvrdě trénovat. Buďte tam včas."Řekl a zmizl.

Harry si pomyslel, co to je za divného člověka?

* * *

Harry a Naruto šli domu a po cestě nakoupily potraviny. Očividně nebyli první, kdo se vrátil. Na gauči si četla knížku Ginny a přitom měal nohy na stůle.

,,Ginny-chan ty už jsi zpátky?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,Jo můj trénink je až zítra, podle Anko-sensei, tak si čtu." Řekla a protáhla všechny malé prsty u nohou a dál četla.

Hm jako u nás, pomyslel si Harry a začal věci ukládat do ledničky.

,,Dalších pár dní tu asi nebudu, budu trénovat, takže se postarej Harry, aby ten barák byl ještě v pořádku, až se vrátím." Řekla Ginny mimo to a posunula se na gauči na opěrátko.

Harry jenom kývnul. Ginny byla, co se týče úklidu hrozná jako její matka. Sice měl paní Weasleyovou rád, ale byla strašný pedant jako teta Petunie co se týče úklidu.

Najedli se oběda a dokonce počkali hodinku, jestli se nevrátí Hermiona, Ron a Neville, ale ti nikde.

Kde byli? Blížila se třetí hodina odpolední, když se konečně objevila Hermiona.

Měla vlasy samou větvičku a roští a vypadala, jako by prolezla kanál, jak byla špinavá. Měla, ale usměv na tváři, jako by ji to nevadilo ani trochu.

,,Co koukáte, měla jsem menší tréninkovou honičku, ale byla to zábava. Netušila jsem jaká je to zábava honit a hledat někoho v lese a skákat po stromech a skalkách. Budu v koupelně." Řekla a s pobrukováním se vřítila do koupelny. Harry oněměl. Byla to vážně Hermiona, kdo právě je v koupelně? Neznělo mu to tak. Ginny také krátce vzhlédla od své knížky o hadech ke koupelně. Hermiona se tak nechovala nikdy, ne jako její potrhlí bratři, když dostali vánoční dárky.

V tu chvíli se objevil ve dveřích nikdo jiný než Ron, ale trochu jinačí než ho znali. Tvářil se pěkně nasraně a seškrábaně. Vypadal, jako by ho podrápala nějaká kočka. Byl samý škrábanec.

,,Nesnáším ty kočky, psy a netopýry a už vůbec tu džungli ve vesnických tréninkových parcích. To je teror." Ztěžoval si hlasitě a pokračoval samá nadávka taky do koupelny.

Harry ho chtěl upozornit, že je tam Hermiona, ale Ron byl bohužel rychlejší.

Příští sekundě se ozval jek jako od sirény a poté viděli, jak se Ron vyhýbá kunaiům, šamponům a jiným kosmetickým potřebám včetně masivní stoličky a skříně co na něho letěla.

,,Ty pervézáku, úchyle, debile, sráči Ronalde Weasley!" Řvala na něho Hermiona a nebezpečně se přiblížila.

Ron zbledl jako smrtka. Hermiona ho chytla za límec jeho mikiny a hodila ho do jezírka v zahradě.

Přitom měla na sobě jen kalhotky a podprdu. Pak rychle vběhla do koupelny a zabouchla za sebou dveře.

Harry si pomyslel, že Ron vstoupil na zakázané místo a v duchu se zasmál nad tou podívanou.

Hermiona očividně zesílela a byla velmi naštvaná, přece nebyl Ron žádné peříčko a ona ho hodila obloukem jako žábu do jezírka. Ginny si pomyslela, že Ron je prostě debil, přece musel Hermionu slyšet, ne?

Ron se vynořil z jezírka jako žába a byl rudý jako rajče. Zasraný čtvrtek, pomyslel si a vypustil fontánku vody z úst. Mokrý jako myš, se odploužil do druhé koupelny.

Naruto se smál nad tím vším. Tady bylo zábavné bydlet, nebyla tu nikdy nuda.

Chystali se k večeři a Neville nikde. Už se smrákalo, když se konečně objevil. Byl zelený, modrý a žlutý a na celém těle nebylo místa, kde by nebyla modřina. Stěží popadal dech.

,,Kde si Neville tak dlouho byl?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Trénink …" Zasípal Neville a padl vedle Ginny jako poleno na gauč, která se ho lekla.

Později se od Nevilla, když se trochu zotavil, dozvěděli, že nejprve měl sedům koleček kolem vesnice

pak posilování a různé cviky jako sklapovačky, kliky, kotrmelce a parakotouly po několika desítkách.

Poté meditaci a pak ho nějaký Neji několikrát nakopal do různých končin, než se mohl došourat domů. Harry si pomyslel, že jeho učitel je větší sadista než Snape. Chudák Neville.

Pak u večeře se stalo něco nevídaného, Neville toho snědl víc než Ron.

Ron se tvářil, ještě více naštvaně, Neville totiž mu sebral vepřové plátky.

Všichni šli brzy spát. Buď byli zmožení jako Neville a Ron, nebo se těšili na další výcvik jako Hermiona, nebo je čekalo brzké stávaní, jako Harryho, Naruta a Ginny.

Harry a Naruto se dohodli, že se vzbudí brzo a i přes zákaz učitele si snídani dají.

Nevěřili, že by byl trénink tak tvrdý jak říkal.

* * *

Ginny čekala jenom asi deset minut, než se objevila její učitelka. Divné bylo, že u ní neviděla žádný baťoh nebo bágl, jako měla ona.

Vyrazily směr k tréninkovým okrskům o kterých Ginny věděla, že je jich celkem 20 a každý je trochu jiný co velkosti a obtížnosti. Díky knížce Iruky. Dorazily k jednomu z nich a na tabulce bylo napsáno. Vstup zakázán.

To samozřejmě platilo hlavně pro civilisty. I tak jí ta džungle před ní připomněla svými stromovými velikány Zakázaný les. Ty stromy byly ohromné a mohutné. Byla to obří džungle. Ten okrsek byl číslo dva, ale víc o něm Ginny nevěděla.

Anko jí popadla za ruku a Ginny bylo jako při přemísťovaní. Očividně to tady také uměli. Objevila se někde v té džungli u paty ohromného stromu, který byl vysoký jako astronomická věž v Bradavicích. Vedle ní stála Anko a usmívala se jako Fred, když ji ukazoval nový ohňostroj. Ta měla určitě něco za lubem.

,,Milá Ginny-chan teď se nacházíš v tréninkovém okrsku číslo 2, který je známý jako les Smrti,

tvůj první tréninkový úkol bude se dostat z toho to okrsku, tady je mapa. Hezké dny." Řekla a zmizla ji z očí.

Ginny koukala na tu mapu jako spadlá z Měsíce na znak. Vždyť podle měřítka na mapě byl ten východ vzdálen 25kilometrů od bodu, který jí vyznačila Anko. To nebylo fér! Její učitelka byla největší sadistka ze všech. Zlatý svatozáří ozářený Snape. Pak ji napadlo, že by to byla dobrá partie pro něho, sadisti byli oba dva a možná by jim to klapalo. S tou myšlenkou vyrazila k východu džunglí plnou divokých zvířat a rostlin a stromových velikánů.

* * *

Harry čekal společně se zbytkem týmu na toho Kakaschiho, zas. Ten chlap říkal, že tam mají být v šest ráno, a oni také byli, ale on zas nikde. Čekali a čekali. Už bylo devět a ten chlap nikde.

Harry slyšel, jak té Sakuře nebo to byl Sasuke, zakručelo příšerně v břiše. Očividně neměli snídani.

Najednou se zjevil s čista jasna z obláčku jejich učitel. Jako by se přemístil.

,,Ahoj lidi, promiňte přes cestu mi přeběhla černá kočka a musel jít někudy jinudy." Řekl pozdravem.

,,Jo, a já jsem pán bůh, to je lež." Řekl bez okolků Harry.

Kakaschi se usmál přes tu svojí masku a pokračoval dál.

,,Dnes si uděláme malý test, který ukáže, jestli jste ninji nebo dětmi." Řekl a znovu se usmál. Vyndal z kapsy dvě rolničky na provázku a krátce s nimi zacinkal.

,,Tyhle rolničky musíte získat." Řekl a rolničky si uvázal za opasek.

,,To znamená jediné, že budete proti mně bojovat. Ten co prohraje, poputuje zpět na akademii."

Řekl a vytáhl si nějakou knížku v meruňkovém obalu.

,,Až řeknu teď, jo a máte čas do oběda."

Řekl a postavil hodiny, které používal Harry v kuchyni jako časovač, na jeden pařez poblíž a nastavil budík na dvanáctou hodinu.

,,Týme sedum můžete začít." Řekl a trénink začal.

Sakura a Sasuke se hned schovali do křoví, protože věděli z akademie, že pravý ninja má být ve stínu před nepřítelem. Naruto to pokládal za blbost a Harry to neznal. Hm, zajímavý postoj k věci, řekl si v duchu Kakaschi.

Naruto povída ,,co s tím uděláme Harry- aniki?"

Harry přemýšlel, jak na takového bojovníka o kterém skoro nic neví?

,,Rozhodně nesmíme spustit z něho oči Naruto."

Naruto kývl na souhlas.

Kakaschi byl překvapen, bylo mu řečeno, že Naruto je hyperaktivní blbec, ale očividně toho Harryho-kuna poslouchal. Chvilku se nic nedělo, ale pak to Naruto už nevydržel a vyrazil po Kakaschim. Harry si vzdychl. Naruto byl trhlejší s akcemi než Ron.

Udělal dva klony a vyrazil Narutovi na pomoc. Kakaschi se divil. Očividně Iruka nelhal, když řekl, že Harry umí stínové clony. Naruto se dostal do pěkné kaše, měl kunai na hrdle.

Harry nechtěl ohrozit Naruta a tak Kakaschiho poslal Avis. Přece vypadal jako strašák do zelí.

,,Ptáci?"Řekl překvapen Kakaschi a uhnul od Naruta.

Ten udělal hned šest klonu a pokoušel ho dohnat, ale ten Kakaschi byl pořádně rychlý. Když to viděl Harry tak poslal na Kakaschiho poslal kunai, ale ten se uhnul do křoví nedaleko Sakury, ale ta ho nezpozorovala. Měla myšlenky někde jinde. Od kdy uměl Naruto něco takového jako stínové klony, přece v tom nikdy na akademii neprošel?

Kakaschi přemýšlel, jak dostat ty dva, kteří na rozdíl od ostatních spolupracovali. Možná si dnes moc nepočte, jak si myslel, přitom se dostal k té zajímavé části s tím análním sexem.

,,Utekl." Řekl Harry. Ten Kakaschi, je děsně ve svých pohybech rychlý.

Co bys chtěl, byl u elity Harry, pomyslel si. To, ale neznamená, že by nešel porazit. Každý se dá porazit. Neexistuje nikdo nesmrtelný. Přemýšlel Harry, co bylo na něm divné?

No mnoho věcí, jeho vlasy, oko pod páskou, maska a ta knížka. Jasně ta knížka. Hermiona nesnášela, když ji někdo vzal knížku a četl z ní na hlas. Hermiona totiž kromě knížek naučných četla i červenou knihovnu. Ron a Seumus to jednou vyzkoušeli a skončili s vyrážkou týden ošetřovně. Musel se zeptat, Naruta.

,,Hej Naruto, pojď jsem na chvilku." Řekl Harry a začali spřádat plán.

Kakaschi mezitím Sakuru uvěznil v genjutsu, což bylo lehounké a uzemnil Sasukého v zemním vězení, poté co na něho Sakuke pokoušel vypouštět všechen oheň, co měl zapálit ho jako sirku. Ten hoch má rozhodně talent na ohnivé techniky.

,,Hm teď se podívám, co na mě vymysleli ten Harry a Naruto." Zmizel z plácku, kde byl uzemněn Sasuke.

Objevil se na mýtině, a tam stál Harry a měl zavřené oči. To spí? Ptal se v duchu Kakaschi a trochu k němu přiblížil se na pár stop. Harry se absolutně nehýbal. Tak hodil po něm kunai, ale Harry se rozplynul v obláček. Klon!

Pomyslel si Kakaschi a v tu chvilku uviděl něco divného. Ne, stála tam Sakura a Sasuke, ale ty přece uvěznil, ne? Pak další a další Sakury a Sasukové. Nejmíň dvacet! To má být nějaký vtip?

Pak zaslechl ,,Teď" a Všichni se na něho rozběhly. Cože? Vypadali jako by ho chtěli obejmout. Uhnul se k potoku. Z potoka vyskočilo na něho devět Narutů a vhrli se mu na záda. On se schoval pod vodní hladinu, sakra. Uhnul se, ale pak si všimnul, že mu něco chybí. Ne, nebyli to jeho rolničky.

Naruto vyskočil na strom, kde byl i Harry a sedl si vedle něho.

,,Tady Aniki je ta knížka." Řekl a podal mu tu knížku co Kakaschimu uzmul z vaku na zbraně.

Harry si ani nepřečetl obal a namířil na své hlasivky hůlku a pronesl ,,Sonorus".

Kakaschi uslyšel strašlivě nahlas Harry-kuna jak ho zdraví z blízkého stromu s jeho knížkou, což ho naštvalo. Harry začal číst, ale pozdě zjistil, že čte nahlas porno na celý les. Začal na tvářích rudě flekatět.

Kakaschi byl ponížen a také poražen, nesnášel, když mu někdo četl spoiler, tedy napřed než kde byl.

On to chtěl číst sám. Byl to jeho Flirtovací ráj, jeho nová knížka. Kakaschi se schoulil do klubíčka. Ne to nechtěl absolutně slyšet. V tu chvilku mu usměvavý Naruto sebral obě rolničky.

Harry si konečně odechl a přestal číst, to bylo to nejodpornější, co kdy četl. Tak odporné porno neměl snad ani Dudley nebo brácha Rona, Percy nebo jeho zesnulý kmotr Sirius. Myslel, že mu z toho krvácí mozek a byl rád, že víc jak půl kapitoly s velmi podrobným popisem análního sexu nemusí číst. Krvák.

,,Tak vstaňte Kakaschi-sensei, přece tu nebudete ležet do noci." Řekl Naruto a zacloumal s ním po té co předal rolničky Harrymu. Ten se zvedl a tvářil se hůř než Snape, když zadával test.

,,Vy malý spratci, vy jste mě doběhli." Ukazoval na ně jako teta Petunie na plíseň.

,,No ano, tady jsou přece rolničky." Řekl Harry a zacinkal rolničkami.

,, To vám nedaruji." Řekl a začal je honit.

Z honičky na učitele se stala honička na žáky, z pohledu Harryho.

* * *

Neville byl překvapen, že dnes dorazil jako první z tréninku, který on by nazval pekelnou jízdou.

Včera to bylo také takové, ale na druhou stranu se mu dařilo víc, než včera a začal pomalu nabírat sílu a rychlost. Nikdy nevěřil, že jednou bude běhat a dělat kliky, sklapovačky, skákat přes švihadlo a další věci a mít přitom dvou kilové zátěžové náramky na nohou a rukou. Ten Gai mu to dnes o kilo navýšil, prej je dost silný takže to zvládne. Takže běhal a měl pořád na sobě celkem 8kilo navíc.

Přitom vypadaly jenom jako návleky a nic víc. Byli asi nějaké speciální.

Jak věděl tak Lee a i učitel měli víc kilo na nohou než on a pohybovali se svižněji než stádo koní.

Zítra ho čeká mise. Sice D, ale i tak, alespoň si vydělá.

Jak zjistil, tak ninja si vydělává misemi, které zadává Hokage jako spojka mezi ninji a klienty.

Jednalo se o různé věci jako práce při opravě, ochrana majetku či jistého člověka, dopadení zločince či jiné věci. Nevillovi to trochu připomínalo práci bystrozora, ale ne docela. Mise byli rozděleny, podle obtížnosti, kterou určoval Hokage sám. Mise D bylY podle všeho nejlehčí a vykonávali ji geninové nebo chuninové. Placeni byli v místní měnou a měli tu nevýhodu, že byli vždy. Mise C bylo něco jiného, to byli většinou mise mimo vesnici a byli náročnější. Tyhle mise mohl dělat každý od jounina po genina.

Pak byli mise B, ty se směli provádět až po složení zkoušky na chunina a dříve ne.

I když byli i zvláštní případy jak mu vyprávěla Tenten. Když se mise zvrtne a nastane čas ohrožení, tak může po předložení správy o misi požadovat jounin co vede tým geninů větší částku za misi. Ne vždy, ale to projde. Pak byla mise A což byli ty skoro nejprestižnější mise pro jounininy. Těch bylo málo a stejně je vždy dostali elitní jednotky nazývané ANBU.

Poslední a největší záležitostí mise S což byly mise skutečně považované za prioritní a nejdražší mise vůbec. Hm zajímalo by mě co asi tak ta mise S všechno může být. Tenten to nevěděla, prej je to přísně tajné, pomyslel si Neville.

Až budou mít společně s ním mít dost dečkových misí pak přijdou cečková a možná nějaké béčkové, na jiné prej podle toho učitele zatím neměli.

Neville byl rád, že ho takového týmu přijali i tak. Jeho nový parťáci zas tak špatný nebyli. Neji sice toho moc nenamluvil, ale většinou mu ukázal, kde dělá chybu. Měl zvláštní oči, co všechno viděli, jako u Moddyho. Říkal, že je to dědictví jeho klanu vrozená vlastnost a jmenuje se to Byakugán.

Neville stále nechápal, proč si udržuje tak dlouhé vlasy, ale co? Přece je to jeho věc.

Tenten byla hodná na něho a učila ho pracovat s různými zbraněmi, což ho dokonce i bavilo a ona strašně o zbraních ráda povídala. Měla je asi ráda, jako on bylinky.

Lee to zelené torpédo ho občas štvalo, ale asi byl genius, co se týče rychlosti a pohybu. Jinak to byl idiot k pohledání a to si Neville myslel, že je v jistých ohledech debil on. Na toho ještě dlouho nebudu mít, ale určitě jednou ho doženu. Sice neumím dobře kouzlit a tisíc autorů co psali o něčem, ale jednou ho doběhnu. Došel si pro jogurt do ledničky a usadil se na gauč.

V tu chvíli se objevily ve dveřích Hermiona a Ron oba s kopicí knih. Ron bručel jako medvěd.

Jeje, Hermiona vyplundrovala místní knihovnu, pomyslel si Neville a pustil se do čokoládového jogurtu. Jako poslední přišli Naruto a Harry, kteří vypadali jako by prošli skrz na skrz Zakázaným lesem, ale zářili. Jenom Harry měl obvázaný krk. Proč to, to se zranil?

,,Kde jste tak dlouho byli, je skoro čas na večeři a vy nikde, začal jsem si dělat starosti?" Ptal se Neville.

,,No nejprve jsme měli dost šáhlý trénink a pak jsme si došli společně ostatníma na oběd a tam jsme potkali dědu a pořádně jsme se zakecali. Pak jsme cestou sem potkali nějakou Eiso –san a z ní se vyklubala tatérka. Přemluvila Harry –ni-san k tetování. Měl to zadarmo." Řekl usměvavě Naruto.

Nevillovi vytekl jogurt na tričko. Tetování!

Dokonce i Ron co mířil k ledničce, se zastavil a málem převrhl židli.

,,Jo, ale už nikdy. Bylo kurevsky bolestivé." Mnul si krk Harry.

,,Jak to mluvíš Harry!"Ozvala se Hermiona, který přišla z patra, kde měla pokoj.

,,Jako ty Mio, včera byl tvůj slovníček velmi hezký." Usmál se Harry a Hermiona zbledla.

Ron se málem zalkl na své vlastní slině. Harry právě potopil Hermionu, to bylo vážně nevídané.

,,Co to je?" Ptal se Neville zvědavě. Harry ho věru překvapil. Tetování zrovna od něho by vážně nečekal.

,,Slovní hříčka ,, slavnostně přísahám, že jsem připraven ke každé špatnosti"." Řekl o trošku míň na hlas Harry.

Ron se usmál. Harry jenom chtěl uctít památku svého táty a Siria, ale skvělý nápad. Ti byli přece slavní Pobertové a tuhle slovní hříčku měli jako heslo na svojí se také usmála, i když mu to tetování ne dvakrát schvalovala. Na druhou stranu asi to pomohlo Harrymu překonat bolest po ztrátě Siriuse, která musela být stále být živá a bolestivá. Přece to bylo teprve ani ne 14dní.

,,Takže to máš na krku?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jo ale v zadu, takže to není tak viditelné. Ještě je to v místní řeči." Usmál se Harry.

,,Pobertovské." Řekl Ron a začal se přehrabovat v ledničce.

Pak, začal Naruto ke smůle Harryho vyprávět o tréninku. Ron už ani nevnímal jídlo, když se Naruto dostal k části, kde na stromě nahlas předčítal Harry porno. Neville se málem udusil jogurtem.

Hermiona uraženě odešla nahoru, když viděla, že rozhovor tam dole se roztočil směrem, který rozhodně nechtěla poslouchat. Ne, že by to klukům vadilo.


	5. Kapitola 5 - První dojmy

Kapitola -5- První dojmy

Uběhlo dvacet dní, než se vrátila Ginny. Skoro ji nikdo nepoznal. Vypadala, jako nějaký domorodec.

Vysvětlila, že strávila ty dny v džungli mezi medvědy, divokými prasaty, hady, odporným hmyzem a jinými potvorami. Byl to trénig přežití v divočině. Rozhodně podle toho vypadala a byla cítit. Obsadila na dvě hodiny koupelnu.

,,Co bys sis ségra přála k narozeninám k jídlu, přece jenom máš je za dva dny?" Ptal se Ron, když konečně v županu vylezla z koupelny.

Ginny překvapeně na něj zamrkala. Pak si uvědomila s pohledem na kalendář, že je 30.červen!

Nějak ztratila v tom lese pojem o čase. Jak mohla zapomenout na svoje patnácté! Ještě jí to musel připomenout zrovna Ron, ten přece si někdy pomalu na to nevzpomněl.

,,Hm je to jedno, ale ať to stojí za to a nějakou sladkou buchtu. Dlouho jsem nic sladkého neměla." Řekla po chvilce rozpačitě.

,,Harry to zařídí." Usmál se Rona až pak si Ginny všimla, že byl o kousek vyšší, než když ho viděla naposled. Zas vyrost a co znamenali ty náušnice a pírsing v uších. Máma by ho za to zabila.

Hermiona najednou měla vlasy o něco kratší a měla jinou čelenku, která nebyla modrá, ale černá.

Harry, měl nějaké zvláštní návleky na nohou a to tetování na krku za zadu, což Ginny vyvedlo z míry.

Také měl o něco delší vlasy, takže se mu tak neježili. Naruto byl skoro pořád stejný, až na to, že měl jiné oblečení, než když ho viděla naposled. Neville se změnil skoro nejvíc. Nejen, že o pár centimetrů vyrostl a byl teď vyšší než Ron, ale také zhubl a zramenatěl.

Měl na sobě černou vestu pod tím zelené tričko a zelené kalhoty a ty zvláštní návleky co měl i Harry.

Byl to ještě Neville vůbec?

,,Líbí se ti, na co se koukáš?" Ptal se Neville, když viděl, jak se na něho Ginny kouká jako na kotletu.

,,Debile." Chtěla mu jednu vrazit, ale on ji prostě zastavil pěkně silným stiskem. Kde vzal tu sílu?

,,Přece se nebude příští oslavenec bouřit." Řekl klidně Neville.

Ginny se zamračila, ale nic neřekla.

,,Nechte toho." Okřikla je Hermiona.

,,Ahoj Ginny – ne-chan." Obejmul ji Naruto.

,,Také tě ráda vidím, Naruto ." Řekla s úsměvem.

,,Tak co jak jste se tu měli?" Ptala se a vyděla zvláštní výrazy.

,,No pracovně a docela v pohodě." Řekl Harry a dal na konferenční stolek sušenky, do kterých se Ginny hned pustila.

,,Ahoj." Ozvalo se ode dveří. Nebyl to nikdo jiný, než Schikamaru.

,,Ahoj krocane."Křikla na něho Ginny radostně. Ráda viděla známou tvář.

,,Ach jo ty zas tady."Řekl s povzdechem Schikamaru. Přitom se jenom chtěl stavit za Ronem a zahrát si schogi.

,,Ginny!"Okřikl ji Ron.

,,Co brácho?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Nebudeš mého parťaka označovat jako krocana nebo jinak směšně nebo potupně, je ti to jasný. O tomhle s tebou nehodlám sestro diskutovat. Doufám, že jsem se vyjádřil dost jasně."Zvednul Ron hlas.

Ginny spadla brada. Ron, zrovna Ron jí dával zákazy? Od kdy?

Ron se otočil na Schikamara a povídá ,, doufám, že to samé platí i pro tebe, i když kousavá poznámka na její adresu nikdy neuškodí, ale nepřežeň to Schikamaru. Kopat hrob ti nehodlám" a zasmál se.

Ginny už měla oči jako tenisáky. Od kdy Ron se k ní takto choval?

,,Hm."Zabrumlal Schikamaru a nasadil znuděný výraz.

,,Pojď najdeme nějaké místo, kde nás nebudou rušit při naši partii."Řekl Ron a už ho táhl směr ze dveří.

,,Uvidíme se u večeře Ginny."Zamával Ron a byl v čudu.

,,Hm to mi připomíná, že za půl hodinky je trénink."Podíval se na hodiny v kuchyni Neville a pak byl vidět jenom jeho zrychlená forma, jak letí nahoru do pokoj a zas dolu a ven z domu jako namydlený blesk. Za chvilku nebyl už v dáli ani vidět. Od kdy byl tak rychlí, vrtalo hlavou Ginny.

,,Ještě mi nikdo pořádně neodpověděl co je tu vše nového za těch pár dní co jsem tu nebyla."Dala ruce v bok Ginny. Harry vzdychl a Hermiona se zatvářila jako nad zakyslím mlékem. Co se dělo?

Naruto raději také někam vypařil.

,,Hm hodně."Řekl Harry a Hermiona se na něj mračila ještě víc.

,,Co se stalo? Tváříte se jako by někdo zemřel."Řekla Ginny.

,,Ne proboha to ne, i když nechybělo málo."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Cože!"Vykřikla Ginny. Sice se dostala do nebezpečných situací sama v tom lese, ale co se dělo tady?

,,Nic Ginny závažného. Jenom jsme měli misi, co se zvrtla."Chtěl jí uklidnit Harry.

,,Jak že a koho myslíš mi?"Ptal se Ginny.

Harry sebou cukl a trochu zahanbeně se podíval do stropu, této staré budovy.

,,Já a Neville, naše týmy."Řekl po chvíli Harry.

,,A dál?"Chtěla vědět Ginny.

,,No u mě to bylo tak, že jsme měli dělat eskortu jednomu starému tesaři, co byl na cestě do své vesnice, ale byli jsme napadeni ninjou co zradil svou vlastní vesnici a dostali jsme se do pěkné kaše.

No sice jsme ho lapili, ale náš učitel Kakaschi skončil v nemocnici a také parťak Sasuke .

Mě ty peníze za hlavu toho budiž k níčemu moc netěší."Řekl Harry.

Ginny se kousla do rtu. To jí nebylo vůbec po chuti.

,,Neville se účastnil mise v horách, kde měli dělat ochranku nějaké bohaté rodině, ale změnila se to celé v menší občanskou válku s místními lidmi. Málem jim zemřel učitel, kdyby ho Neville nezachránil tím, že nasadil svůj vlastní život, aby ho zachránil a to byla jeho druhá mise vůbec. Ten učitel no dokonce chválil před Hokagem. Od té rodiny za jejich záchranu, dostal Neville dokonce nějaký krystal, jako šperk, jako poděkování. Neville zachránil několika lidem život a myslím si, že má dokonce ve svém týmu respekt, jako nějaký hrdina, představ si Ginny. Od té doby je do tréningu celý žhavý."Řekl Harry.

Ginny se usmála. To bylo přesně to co Neville potřeboval, takové věci navýší jeho sebevědomí. Potřeboval, aby ho lidé respektovali tak jak byl.

,,Hm když si pomyslím, jak dopadla ta oslava."Zakabonila se Hermiona.

,,Co jako?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ale ten Nevillův učitel ho a nás pozval menší oslavu společně s Nevillovím týmem, ale dopadalo to katastrofálně."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Proč katastrofálně?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Hm to je ten důvod, proč Ron a Neville tak rychle zmizeli, než jsme se vůbec k tomu dostali."Řekl Harry.

,,Nechápu."Řekla Ginny.

,,No on nás pozval do baru a nabídl nám kořálku."Řekl Harry, který si na to rodeo moc dobře vzpomínal.

,,A co se stalo?"Ptala se Ginny.

,, Prušvih jako velký jak Anglie. Neville, Ron a ten parťak Nevilla Lee ten baráček, kde ten bar stál, srovnali se zemí. Nikdy nedávej těm třem kořalku Ginny jestli nechceš mít z budovy třísky, ti totiž absolutně tvrdý chlast nesnesou. Museli jsme je svázat a odnést domu. Ten učitel litoval toho sám, že jim z radosti nad tím, že se díky Nevillovi podruhé narodil,že je pozval na sklenku. Musel tu škodu zaplatit."Řekla Hermiona.

,,No doufám, že měli dobrou kocovinu."Usmála se Ginny ďábelsky.

,,To si piš, ale Hermiona a Naruto zmizli na svůj osobní tréning, takže chůvičku jsem musel pro ty tři nebožáky dělat já."Řekl nevrle Harry.

,,Sorry, ale představa Rona s kocovinou je prostě božská nebo pořádnou opicí."Řekla Ginny.

,,Mě tak božská nepřipadala. Vybuchla z něho magie a zničila barový pult a barmana poslala směr zem, naštěstí jenom omdlel. Ráno byl zelený jako Zmijozel a stěžoval si na bolest hlavy jako Skot a to nepočítám, jeho rudé oči. Neville nevylezl z postele do dvanácti a Lee v barvě předběhl svůj overal"Řekl nenadšeně Harry.

,,Barový pult?"Ptala se zaraženě Ginny.

,,No Neville a ten Lee to ostatní. Začali se divně motat a dávat necílené rány do všeho co jim přišlo do ruky, byli jako neřízené střeli. Neville mlel něco o Malfoyovi, asi měl halucinace. Vždyť nám museli pomoct nějací cizí jouninové je zpacifikovat, Ginny mi na ty tři nestačili, už toho důvodu, že jsme jim nechtěli ublížit."Řekla Hermiona.

,,No já se divím, že to nemělo vliv na vás ta kořalka."Prohrábla si vlasy Ginny.

Tohle by si měli rozhodně nechat pro sebe, jestli se někdy vrátí. To mamka a taťka o Ronovi vědět nemusí.

,,Hm já jsem dcera zubařů a moje máma na mě kořalku a jiný chlast používala jako medicínu, když jsem měla zánět v krku nebo jsem měla hnusný kašel. Pomohlo to, lépe než léky. Jsem celkem odolná."Pokrčila rameny Hermiona.

,,No tedy Hermiono."Zakroutila hlavou Ginny nevěřícně.

,,No a co se týče Harryho."Otočila se Hermiona na Harryho, který tak trochu zrudnul a díval se kamkoliv jenom ne na ty dvě.

,,Harry?"Ptala se podezíravě Hermiona.

,,Hm no prostě jsem si párkrát přihnul, ne že by to měl kdo vědět Hermiono."Řekl Harry.

,,Harry!"Ozvala se výhružně Ginny.

,,Dobrá to Dudley a jeho parta, měli skrýš, kde měli chlast a já to věděl, protože Dudley je idiot a prostě díky Voldemortovi nemohl spát tak jsem tam vlezl a dvě láhve jsem sebral. Ta pálenka byla dobré uspávadlo."Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Harry."Zakroutila hlavou Hermiona. Z Harryho se muselo vše tahat heverem. Byl proklatá chlupatá deka.

,,No alespoň tu oslavu jste přežili."Řekla Ginny.

,,To jo, ale myslím, že si Neville něco takového rychle rozmyslí. Doufám, že nic takového Ginny na svoje narozky neplánuješ."Zhrozil se Harry.

,,Ne."Řekla Ginny a Harrymu spadl kámen ze srdce.

,,Ne já hodlám využít tento barák na oslavu. Ráda bych poznala vaše parťaky s týmu, co kdyby, jste je pozvali. Jak víte já tým nemám a spadám rovnou pod Anko, takže by mě zajímalo jací jsou."Řekla Ginny.

,, To není špatný nápad. Myslím, že se sice znají z akademie, ale bylo by to fajn."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hej já nejsem mašina, abych uvařil pro takovou hordu lidí."Vrčel Harry.

,,Mohli bychom do nějaké restaurace a pak do horkých pramenů."Nahodila Hermiona.

,,Bezva nápad."Spráskla ruce Ginny.

,,Hm to jsem zvědav na Nevilla, je mu dvakrát ty horké prameny nedělají dobře."Řekl Harry a vzpomněl na toho rudého raka, co táhl domu minulé pondělí.

,,Tak tam nesmí tak dlouho být a je to."Řekla Ginny.

,,Tak to při příštím trenigů navrhnu."Řekla Hermiona a odešla si pro další knížku na pokoj, kde se jí hromadili na kopicích.

Musím si rozhodně koupit sem nějaké poličky na knížky, pomyslela si. Snad dostanu nějakou dobře placenou misi příští týden.

,,Hm přemýšleli jste o tom, jestli nepozvat i naše učitele?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,No já nevím."Řekl Harry, kterého pomyšlení Kakaschiho nebo Gai na takové oslavě nikterak nevábilo, to by byl otřes. Ne, ať strašák do zelí a zelená bestie raději zůstanou doma.

,,Dobrá to nechám na vás, ale já Anko možná, pozvu, jestli se mi za ten krvelačný trénink omluví."Řekla usměvavě Ginny a šla se převléct do svého pokoje.

* * *

,,Hm brácho, mohu se na něco zeptat?"Ptala se Ginny Rona.

Ten se jenom pomalu a vystrašeně na ni podíval, doufal, že se nebude ptát na tu oslavu. Nebyl si totiž jistý, jestli to někdo jeho kamarádu nebo Naruto nevyžvanil.

,,Od kdy máš tak provrtané uši?"Ptala se Ginny, které to vrtalo hlavou. Ron na tohle zrovna nebyl typ, pokládal to za holčičí záležitost.

Ronovi spadli Bradavice ze srdce. Ona se ptala na toto, díky bohu.

,,No to se má tak. Náš učitel to má také a nám třem to připadalo, jako dobrý nápad, aby šlo poznat, že jsme tým. Proto jsme si to nechali udělat. Schikamaru to má také, jestli sis nevšimla."Řekl Ron.

Přejel si intuitivně po ušním lalůčku, kde měl nahoře dva kovové kuličky a dole obyčejnou kovovou krátkou kroužkovou náušnici.

Takto vypadali obě jeho uši a Ginny to připadalo na Rona dost exotické. Tonsková sice měla také pírsing a Bill, že má jednu náušnici v pravém uchu, ale Ron to bylo už něco. Vypadalo to dost hustě, když si odečetla Harryho tetování vzadu na krku.

,,No u tvého parťaka jsem to za tu chvilku vážně nepostřehla."Řekla Ginny po chvilce.

,,Stejně tvoje matka, až to uvidí, Rone tak tě seřeže."Řekla Hermiona.

,,No a co, tady ve vesnici jsem de-fakto dospělí, takže můžu a mamka stejně s tím nic neudělá."Řekl Ron. Když může mít Harry tetování tak proč ne on pírsing?

,,Hm ještě, že mě Gai nepřemlouval k ničemu. Já bych ten zelený paskvil, co nosí, nechtěl na sobě mít."Řekl Neville.

,,On tě přemlouval?"Ptal se Harry. Který si myslel, že nikdo horší vkus než Maito Gai nemůže mít, ani Lockhart či Brumbál by si zelený overal neoblékli a to měli podle něho, dosti šáhlý vkus. Do dnes si fialový hábit a tyrkysoví pamatoval. Jedním slovem, fuj.

,,Naštěstí ne, ale Neji a Tenten svorně říkali, že se u nich pokoušel."Řekl Neville a nadal si další porci.

Harry se rozesmál. Nevillovi parťaky poznal a už jenom představa jich v zeleném byla mu proti všem smyslům.

,,Harry vůbec kolik jsi měl už misi a vy ostatní, já totiž celou dobu tvrdla v pralese?"Ptala se Ginny.

Harry se zamyslel, jako by v duchu počítal.

,,No 3 déčkové misí, což byl pěkný opruz, ale co se dá dělat a pak tu misi C, z které se vyklubalo B."Řekl Harry.

,,Já bych to považoval, kamaráde skoro za Ačko, ten Zabuza co jste ho porazili byl jeden ze sedmi šermířů z Mlžné vesnice co jí zradili a ti prej byli skoro na úrovni ANBU."Řekl Ron.

,,Možná."Pokrčil rameny Harry, sám to nemohl odhadnout. Přece jenom ten zmiňovaný Zabuza šel ještě po větší rybě, po mafiánovi Gato a ne prvé řadě po nich. Když to bral kolem a kolem byl to docela fajn chlap, přece jenom to dělal pro vesničany, ale kdo ví, co byli jeho pravé úmysly.

,,No já jsem měl zatím 3 déčkovích misí a dvě Cčkové."Řekl Ron.

,,Pět Deček jedno C."Řekla stroze Hermiona. Nesnášela, když se při jídle mluvilo.

,,No já pět déčkových a 1 céčko a ta rádoby Ačková, ale jsem také v týmu, co jeden rok funguje, praštili mě mezi pokročilé genininy jako kámen do vody."Řekl Neville.

,,Možná ti to bude ku prospěchu Neville. Na rozdíl od nás máš tu vzácnou vlastnost ovládat dřevo."Řekl Ron a uzmul si hůlkami ještě jeden plátek masa.

,,Nezačínej s tím zas, už si připadám jako Harry u nás doma, jako nějaká potrefená celebrita alá Snape. Copak jsme v Bradavicích Rone."Řekl Neville a raději jedl dál.

,,Hej ty jsi to pamatuješ, to z první hodiny, ze Snapem?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo na to se nedá zapomenout, proč myslíš, že byl Snape můj bubák ve třetáku Harry."Řekl Neville.

,,Ach tak."Pokýval hlavou Harry.

,, Hm co myslíte co se děje u nás doma?"Ptala se Ginny.

,, Kdo ví?"Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Ginny máš fotku?"Ptal se Ron.

,, Jakou fotku, brácho?"Nechápala Ginny.

,,No týmovou, přece je tu zvykem udělat si fotku s týmem, ne. To ta tvoje učitelka neudělala?"Ptal se Ron.

,,No já o tom nevím a ne nedělali, jsme si společné fotku, ale možná bychom to mohli udělat."Zamyslela se Ginny.

,,No naše už tamhle visí, jestli sis nevšimla."Řekl Neville a ukázal na sbírku fotek pověšených v řadě za sebou na stěně hned vedle kuchyňské linky.

,,Sakriš, že bych byla tak slepá z toho lesa. Na to se podívám."Řekla a za pochodu se ládovala rýží, což Hermioně přišlo nechutné. Weasleyové a jejich stravovací návyky.

Ginny se koukala na ty osoby a chtěla se na něco zeptat, ale Neville, když viděl, že ohledně jeho parťaků tápe tak, začal vysvětlovat.

,,Hm ten vzadu je můj učitel Maito Gai jinak známý jako zelená bestie Listové. Jo a to není vtip on ten overal nosí skoro pořád. Má jich pěknou hordu, myslím. Je jounin a je specialista na tajjutsu, což doopravdy je. Zmlátit dokáže skoro každého. Moc chytrý na první pohled sice není, ale svojí chytrost někdy překrývá blbostí. Prej kvůli svým důvodům. No seznámil mě se spoustou lidí. Třeba lidé z nemocnice, tam někdy chodím a učím se o bylinkách a jejich použití v léčbě. Nebo mi představil pár lidí z ANBU. Ti sice mají pěkně debilní přezdívky, ale nejsou to žádní pitomci. Pak jsem já to mě asi vidíš Ginny a vedle mě je to torpédo v zeleném Lee Rock. Je to skoro kopie Gai. Není to rozhodně jeho syn, i když možná tak vypadá. Také je expert co se týče tajjutsu protože má nějakou poruchu, která mu znemožňuje dělat ty ostatní technicky jako ninjutsu a genjutsu. Je trochu jednoduchého myšlení, ale strašně upřímný. Pak je Tenten. Ta nezná ani svoje příjmení je totiž stejně jako Lee sirotek. Je fajn a zbožňuje všechny možné zbraně. Dokonce mi jednu věnovala, ale tu si asi neviděla Ginny. Tu ti ukážu poté." Neville byl přerušen Ronem.

,,Neville dostal wakaziši jako dárek, představ si. Pěkný meč musím přiznat, ale umí. Kámo, ty jsi z toho betonu udělal plátky na krb."Zasmál se Ron

,,Oh to je dobrý Neville."Řekla v užasu Ginny.

,,To nic, jenom mě Neji to je ten druhý kluk naučil jak směrovat chakru do toho meče.

Já pak si přestavoval pohyb s Diffindem a to samé jsem udělal s mým wakaziši a pak jsem koukal jako jalový co jsem to vlastně provedl. Moje magie tentokrát proudila mečem a ne hůlkou a rozsekala ten betonový blok na kousky jako pažitku. Očividně všechno to posilování a meditace pomáhat zesílit moji magii a já si alespoň nepřipadám jako Moták."Řekl Neville a opřel se plný o židli.

Harry se prostě měl stát kuchařem, jak dobře vařil, pomyslel si Neville.

,,No pak je tam ještě Neji Hyuuga, to je trochu morous ale špatný není. Jenom podle mě je moc ovlivněný tím, že mu zemřel táta, když byl malý a že ho vychovává jeho strýc. Má divné, výborné oči…."Neville byl přerušen Hermionou.

,,Jako Hinata, to je jeho sestřenice a moje parťačka. Říkala, že je to vrozená vlastnost její rodiny."

,,Hm to samé říkal i Neji. Také by se mi líbilo vidět přes zdi a ostatní věci. Je to určitě fantastické."Řekl Neville. Tohle totiž Nejimu trochu záviděl.

,,Hlavně aby se ten Neji nekoukal holkám přes oblečení jinak je to ok."Řekla Ginny.

Neville zbledl. Na to nepomyslel. Umí to Neji nebo ne? Bod, na to se toho kluka zeptat. Přece jenom jeho oči fungovali jako rengen.

,,Ginny."Odfrkla si zlostně Hermiona.

,,No můj tým Ginny znáš skoro celý co?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo vidím Schikamara a Ino, ale kdo jsou ti dva ostatní, Rone?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,No ten kluk při těle je Choji, je nejmladší, ale také nejsilnější co se týče síly. Jeho rodina se očividně tím vyznačuje. Rád se láduje chipsi. Pak je ještě náš učitel Asuma. Co asi tak k němu říct, je to prostě kuřák, syn Hokageho, chlap a divný patron."Shrnul to Ron rychle.

,,Ty jo ty brácho pod samotným synem Hokage?"Ptala se udiveně Ginny. To ani nevěděla.

,,No a co, Ginny. Je to také jenom člověk, ježiš. Myslím si také, že ti dva si obzvlášť nenotují."Zakřenil se Ron.

Když si vzpomněl, jak posledně odevzdávali report z poslední mise a Asuma dostal sprda, jako malé dětsko za rukopis té zprávy a ty flekance od kávy v tom.

,,Hm přitom je to otec a syn."Řekla udiveně Ginny.

,,To taťka a Percy jsou také, ale přitom jsou nebe a dudy, ségro."Řekl Ron.

,,To máš pravdu."Zamyslela se Ginny.

,,No můj tým se skládá s Hinaty, což je ta malá černovláska s těmi divnými očima."Hermiona byla přerušena Nevillem.

,,Jo o ní mi Neji někdy říkal. Mě připadá, že ji kvůli jejímu otci nenávidí, ale přitom ji má rád. Nevím, ale ti dva mají divný vztah mezi sebou."Řekl zamyšleně Neville.

,,I ty sis toho všiml. Nejsi jediný Neville. V té rodině je něco zkaženého a není to Hinata nebo Neji, ale spíš Hinaty otec. Ten Hiaschi Hyuuga. Ten má chování jako Malfoy. Ke všem mimo jeho velkou rodinu se chová hůř než ke kanálním odpadkům. Někdy se tak chová i ke své dceři, protože jí říká louzo klanu. Prej není moc dobrá, což má za následek, že si nevěří, kam se hrabe Nevillova babička.

Hiaschi Hyuuga je horší. Snažím Hinatu všemožně povzbudit, ale moc to nejde."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hm Hyuuga klan byl vždy takový speciální."Řekl tiše Naruto. Věděl, že tam té rodině panují ten Hiaschi a rada starších a před nimi i děda je malý pán.

,,To máš asi pravdu Naruto, slyšel jsem o nich mnohé, a ta rodina se mi vůbec nelíbí."Řekl Ron.

,,Pak je tam Kiba Inuzuka, což je taková malá verze Siriuse. Nevychovanec jeden."Řekla pohoršeně Hermiona.

,,Jo také jsem ho potkal. Divím, se že ten kluk nemá blechy."Řekl Harry.

,,To je ten kluk se psíkem na hlavě?"Ptala se Ginny.

No trochu Siria připomínal, ale neměl jeho oči a měl ty podivné značky na tvářích, ale jinak mu byl podobný k nevíře a hlavně tím zpropadeným výrazem ve tváři.

,,Jo, je děsně rychlý a mrštný a dokonalý tým s tím psem Akamaru. Jako by to byla jedna osoba. Jako Sirius a čmuchal."Řekla Hermiona a usmála se.

Viděla z výrazu Harryho, že se mu po kmotrovi stýská.

,,Kiba je blb."Řekl zamračeně Naruto.

,,Hm to máš také pravdu. Je strašně rychle vyhecovatélný a uražená osobnost. Proto mi také připomíná Siriuse Blacka, ten byl také přesně takový. Skočil na každé slovo Snapa jako ryba na háček a pak to byl jak zápas rybáře s tuňákem. Sirius jako tuňak, co chce nafackovat rybáři, že ho chytil a Snape jako rybář co si z tuňáka chce udělat filé s hranolky."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Oh tak."Řekl Naruto a podíval se na Harryho. Ten se usmál, ale tento už od Harryho znal a nebyl ani trochu upřímný.

,,No pak je tam Schino Aburame."Hermiona.

,,Toho už nikdy nechci vidět."Prohlásil naštvaně Ron.

,,Copak Ronánku -chan?"Ptala se sladce Hermiona a podivně se usmála.

Ron se naježil jako kočka a zmizl z kuchyně. Co s bráchou je? Ptala se Ginny v duchu.

,, Co to mělo být?"Ptala se Ginny.

Hermiona se na ní s velice špinavým úsměvem otočila a povídá.

,,Můj tým jsem pozvala na čaj a Ron zrovínka měl volno a Schino nám ukázal svoje oblíbené mazlíčky Etsu, Destu a Imi, což jsou 20 centimetroví pavouci. Ron když je uviděl, tak pištěl jako holka

a utekl dřív než ho Schino viděl a ten si myslel, že je někde nějaká kráska v nesnázích a vypustil ty pavouky jako na pomoc. Jistě si dokážeš přestavit, jak Ron omdlel s toho."Začala se Hermiona smát.

Ginny a ostatní se rozesmáli také. To bylo vážně vtipný. Ron jako kráska v nesnázích.

,,Ron byl s těch pavoučku strachy bez sebe, přitom jako ninja by se jich neměl bát."Prohlásil Naruto.

,,No Ron má na to doslova fobii."Řekl Harry.

,,To pak potřebuje plán jak ho toho zbavit."Řekl Naruto.

,,To bude těžký, když se jich bojí už od mala, ale klidně to zkus, Naruto."Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo tuhle misi rozhodně splním."Usmíval se ďábelsky Naruto.

,,No poslední na naší fotce je naše učitelka Kurenai. Je hodná a specialistka na genjutsu. Učí mě to. Jednou možná budu tak dobrá jako ona."Řekla Hermiona.

,,To bych u tebe Mia-chan se ani nedivil. Jsi chytrá."Řekl Naruto.

,,Spíš díky tomu, že mám paměť na věci a cvičím zacházení s chakrou v precizní formě tak to mohu použít. Na to musí být dobrý mozek, ale i sebeovládání, Naruto."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hm to jsem také slyšel. Trochu mi to připomnělo léčitelská kouzla na Bradavicích ta jsou také precizní."Řekl Neville.

,,Dalo by se říct, Neville."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hermiono ty jsi byla vždy geniální člověk, tak proč bys to nezvládla."Řekla Ginny.

,,Genjustu má mnoho úskalí. Je to totiž zaměřené na nervovou soustavu a vnímaní okolního světa člověkem. Vytvářím iluze nočních můr a podobný věcí, bez toho, aby přímo utočila, a to je právě nevýhoda, jsem tomto období zranitelná. Musím se sama dokázat schovat nebo použít klony."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hm trochu mi to zní jako Nitrozip."Zamyslel se Harry.

,,Ano to také mi zní a Nitrobrána by měla být jedna z účelných proti technik, Harry a ty jí ovládáš."Řekla a zašklebila se.

Nechtěla by nikdy proti Harrymu bojovat už z tohoto důvodu.

,,Přeháníš Hermiono, Snape mě sice driloval v ní skoro celý rok, ale pořádně jsem jí neovládl."Řekl Harry.

,,Jo jistě, ale přitom si odrazil Voldemorta tím a to nejsi dobrý?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,To byla jenom náhoda."Řekl Harry.

,,Ale náhoda jako prase kamaráde. Já bych jinak asi přišel o ruku."Ozval se od schodů Ron.

,,Nebudeme se o tom boji raději bavit, jsou hezčí věci."Řekla Ginny.

,,Hm tak mému týmu a Naruta. Je tam Sasuke…"Harry byl přerušen Narutem.

,,Sasuke-teme je blbec nad blbci."Řekl Naruto velmi vážně se tvářící se.

Harry ho žduchnul do ramene, protože to nebyla tak docela pravda. Sasuke byl chytrý, ale charakter přímo mizerný a jeho představa kopie Snapa to přímo naplňovalo pod okraj.

,,Sasuke je možná trochu blbec povahou, ale co se týče schopnosti rozhodně ne, Naruto. Přece nám zachránil krk."Řekl Harry.

Naruto se zamračil. Harry věděl, že Naruto a na Sasukeho žárlí z několika důvodů. Trochu mu připomínal sám sebe, když byl mladší. Také on žárlil v jistých věcech na Rona, Hermionu i pitomého Malfoye, ale dnes mu to připadalo v tomhle světě tak dětinské a malicherné, že když si na to vzpomněl, připadal si vážně jako blbec.

,,Jenom kvůli tomu se spustili ty jeho oči."Zabublal Naruto naštvaně.

,,Jaké oči?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,No Sasuke stejně jako Hinata a Neji má také zvláštní geneticky zděděnou vlastnost ze svého klanu.

Je to typ očí, který dokáže pozorovat sebemenší pohyb. Jmenuje se to Scharingán a spadá do vlastností právě děděný v rodině, říká se tomu Keken Gaikan."Řekl Harry.

Sasukeho oči mu naháněli v boji hrůzu. Byli totiž krvavě rudé jako u Voldemorta a takové zlověstné jako Sasukeho povaha.

,,Je zvláštní, že je má i Kakaschi- sensei, Harry-aniki."Řekl Naruto.

,,To je přece váš učitel, viď Harry?"Ptala Ginny.

,,Jo Harryho a Naruta potrefený učitel a největší pervezák všech dob."Odfrkla si Hermiona.

,,Jo Kakaschi je hold takový."Pokrčil rameny Harry. Co mohl s tím strašákem už dělat, ten už asi jiný nebude.

,,Jaký pervézák?"Ptala se Ginny a Neville se rozesmál.

,,To nebylo vtipný Neville!"Křikl Harry.

,,Ale jo a moc Harry. Nejprve to předčítání a pak ty lázně, při té misi."Chechtal se dál Neville a Ron se přidal.

Podle Ginny se díval Harry uraženě. Co se dělo v době její nepřítomnosti? Ptala se v duchu.

,,Hej jak jsem mohl tušit, že ten kocour té paničky zaleze do dámské části lázní!"Křikl nasraně Harry.

Bylo mu to trapné do dnes. Měl ještě dnes modráky po zádech od těch ženských, co tam byli.

,,Jo, jistě Harry."Ušklíbal se Ron a Ginny připomněl dvojčata.

,,Co jako se stalo?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ale při prvním tréniku měli zpacifikovat učitele, ale Harryho napadalo, mu ukrást knížku a předčítat mu z ní, jako já jsem to po Vánocích jednou udělal Hermioně, ale Harry má takové štěstí a nepřečetl si nadpis."Řekl Ron.

,,Jo a začal na celý les okolo předčítat porno povídku hezky nahlas."Dodal Neville.

Přišlo mu to do dneška vtipný.

Harry, by nejraději propadl do země. Museli to vytahovat před Ginny. Proklít vás kamarádi.

,,Jo a minulí týden, když měl chytnout nějakého povedeného domácího mazlíčka a tak skončil čistě omylem v dámských lázních mezi hordou nahých ženských."Dodal Ron.

,,Oh tak, ten Kakaschi nám kazí Harrička."Řekla Ginny a usmála se tak, že i Voldemort utekl z toho úsměvu.

,,Hm o tom se nehodlám bavit, ale Naruto já se zeptal Kakaschiho proč má na levém oku ten Scharingán a on řekl, že je to dar od mrtvého přítele."Řekl Harry.

,,Jak, přece mrtvý nikomu nemůže nic darovat?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Nevím, ale myslím, že to jeho oko rozhodně není. Možná ho má transplantované."Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Hm něco podobného říkal Sasuke."Řekl po chvíli Naruto.

,,Stejně Kakaschi dobrý s tím okem, nějakým způsobem dokázal už zkopírovat Patronovo zaklínadlo."Ušklíbl se Harry.

,,Vážně!"Vykřikla Ginny.

,,Jo a to bez hůlky, což mě se zatím nepovedlo. No přece jenom je na vyšší úrovni než já, Ginny."Řekl Harry.

,,Hm a co má, za patrona ten Kakaschi?"Ptal se Ron.

Přece jenom on měl teriera, Hermiona vydru, Ginny klisnu, Neville lva a Harry jelena.

,,Mě to trochu překvapilo, když jsem ho viděl. Připomněl mi totiž při posledním boji v našem světě Remuse, má totiž také vlka a pěkně velkého."Řekl Harry.

,,Zajímavé."Řekl Ron.

,,Už se těším, až se to naučím já."Řekl Naruto.

Zatím se mu povedl jenom mlžný opar bez tvaru, ale Harry by byl skvělý učitel, uměl vysvětlovat skvěle.

,,Hm já také se pokouším ostatní Patrona učit, ale zatím jim to jde málo. Nejvíce to zatím jde Hinatě, ale já se nedivím, Hyuuga Klan má dobrou chakru na toto. Podařilo se jí na půl minuty vytvořit jako patrona holubici"Řekla Hermiona.

,,Já to zatím nezkoušel, už kvůli tomu, že Lee by to stejně dělat nemohl, nechci, aby si připadal trapně."Řekl Neville.

Věděl, že Lee má oproti jim hendikep a že s ním stále bojuje a on mu chtěl tímto pomoct, už kvůli tomu co zažil na Bradavicích. Každý má své talenty, jak pochopil. Babička a Snape možná mu podráželi v sebevědomí, ale Naruto, Harry , Ginny a Gai mu ho dodali zpět. Už nikdy nesejde z cesty, si slíbil. Už nikdy nebude blbec Longbottom, ale Neville bylinkář a kamarád.

,,Ani já, nějak jsem si nevzpomněl."Řekl Ron. Je mu, se do toho popravdě moc nechtělo.

Přece jenom, by mělo být umění kouzelníku skryté před ostatníma už kvůli nepřátelům vesnice.

V boji by to mohlo být nevýhodou ze strany jich.

,,Pak je v týmu Sakura, což je taková normální holka, sice někdy pěkná mrcha."Řekl Harry.

,,Aniki, co to říkáš Sakura-chan přece není mrcha."Řekl pohoršeně Naruto.

,,Jak myslíš, ale je hnusná k tobě a ke mně a jenom Sasuke je jí po chuti. To není týmový hráč, ale pitomá fanynka."Řekl naštvaně Harry.

Naruto zrudl, zamračil se odešel z kuchyně.

Harry vzdychl. Věděl, že Naruto jí má rád, ale nechápal proč. Sice byla Sakura hezká, ale to její chování se vyrovnala Malfoyi a Parkinsové. Pohroma, proč já musím mít tak rozdílné a divné typy jenom přitahovat.

,,Co je s tou Sakurou?"Ptala se Ginny a dívala se za Narutem jak přibouchl dveře svého pokoje.

,,Hm on je trochu do ní blázen, ale já nevím proč, ta holka je jako Parkinsová. Brrr a to je ještě více masochistická než ta."Otřepal se Harry.

,,Hm slyšel jsem, že ten Sasuke je nějaký idol holek nebo tak nějak, něco jako Diggori svého času."Řekl Ron.

,,Jo připadá mi tak, ale Cedrick nebyl tak studený charakter jako Sasuke."Řekl Harry.

,,Hinata rozhodně ne."Zavrtěla hlavou Hermiona.

Ta byla podle ní těžce zamilovaná do Naruta.

,,Tak to se vážně divím, přitom i Ino do něho donedávna blázen, což se stalo minulostí díky Nevillovi."Řekl bez okolů Ron.

Neville se zakuckal na čaji.

,,Cože?"Ptal se zaskočeně.

,,Ta po tobě jede kámo, to je Neville tam a tady, už to nemůžeme s Schikamaru ani slyšet."Stěžoval si Ron.

,,Hele Rone, nechci ti nic říkat, ale já jsem s Ino jenom kamarád, sakru. Je mladší."Řekl trochu zrudlý Neville.

,,Zníš jako profesor Lupin, Neville."Řekla Hermiona. Když si vzpomněla dotíravý Silvestr, kdy Tonsková do profesora Lupina ryla jako vrtačka. Ten raději utekl.

,,Mohl bys to alespoň zkusit Neville, chci mít od ní klid."Řekl Ron.

Ino byla strašlivě otravná osoba a on myslel, že nikdo otravnější než Levandule neexistuje.

,,Dej mi pokoj Rone, Ino a já jsme kamarádi, sakru. A raději si zaměť před svým prahem, jestli ještě budeš jednou špehovat Tenten, tak ti uříznu hlavu, je to jí nepříjemný."Řekl chladně Neville a mračil se hůř než Snape.

Ron zbledl. Ona si toho všimla, do prčic. Ještě to řekla zrovna Nevillovi, dvakrát do prčic.

Ginny překvapeně hleděla jak na Nevilla, tak na jejího bráchu. Tohle nikdy mezi nimi nevidě , jako když oba vybouchnou jako sopky a to každou chvíli nebo přinejmenším, že na sebe vletí.

,,Do toho ti nic není."Řekl Ron a odešel z kuchyně také. Harry vzdychl. Od doby co se sem dostali, tak se Ron a Neville změnili k nepoznání. To, že očividně Ronovi líbila týmová kolegyně Nevilla, nebylo těžké poznat, ale dilema bylo to, že se líbila i Harrymu. Tenten mu připomněla Choo, ale nebyla takový uzlíček nervů jako Choo a byla spíše rozšafná, což se mu líbilo. Jenom problém byl, že Ronovi očividně také. Nechtěl si ho rozkmotřit, byl to jeho nejstarší kamarád. Raději tedy zmizel umýt nádobí a pak do koupelny, než se tam nahrne někdo jiný. Tak zůstala Hermiona a Ginny tam samy s Nevillem, který také raději zmizl ještě si zaběhat. Zůstali tam sami dvě.


	6. Kapitola 6 - Zvláštní pouta

**Kapitola -6 – Zvláštní pouta**

Harry byl na večerní procházce po Listové. Začínal mít tu vesnici doopravdy rád. Bylo na ní něco, co se mu líbilo, něco jako světlo a teplo lidí kolem. Všichni v té vesnici, i když podle měřítek Harryho města tu žili jako na vesnici. Navzájem si pomáhali a byli si vážně blízcí. Nikdo nestál stranou, většinou.

Když byl před pěti dni poprvé od pohřbu Siriuse u jeho hrobu tak byl překvapen. Byl čistý.

Byli u něho květiny a voněli tam vonné svíčky a tyčinky jako na ostatních hrobech. Byl překvapen a tak se zeptal Naruta, proč tomu tak je?

Ten řekl, že děti z Akademie a školky tam docházejí a pečují o hroby všech na hřbitově. Bez rozdílu.

Prej si každý kdo zemřel, si to zaslouží. Harryho to zahřálo, když viděl hřbitov poblíž Kvikálkova, tak to byl smeťák oproti tomuto.

On tam přinesl chryzantémy a dal je do vázy zasazené do hrobu. Nevěděl totiž, co Sirius měl za kytky rád, jestli vůbec nějaké a tak si nechal poradit od Ino a Nevilla. Nakonec ho z obou tak jedině bolela hlava, protože mu začali vyjmenovávat různé kombinace. Byli tak jedině na pořádnou migrénu, ti dva pospolu. Šel do park u místního divadla, když zahlédl Hokageho, jak sedí na lavičce, kouří dýmku a pozoruje měsíc, který byl zrovna v úplňku.

,,A Harry, také na procházce?"Řekl, aniž se otočil. Harry byl překvapen, že ho stařík slyšel.

,,No ano, nějak jsem dnes nemohl spát a tak jsem si vyšel Hokage."Řekl Harry a opřel se o lavičku naproti.

,,Procházky v noci někdy uklidní Harry, viď."Usmál se, vypustil obláček dýmu.

,,No povětšinou ano."Řekl po chvilce Harry.

,,Víš Harry, ty a tví přátelé jste pro mě samotného něco zvláštního. Nedokážu slovy popsat to, ale nechal jsi mě přehodnotit některé moje myšlenky."Řekl Hiruzen a bafl svojí dýmkou.

,,Mohu se zeptat jaké Hokage?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jsem starý muž Harry, ale ne senilní. Je mnoho mladých lidí v tomto světě, kteří mají nové ideály, ale ty jsi mi ukázal směr pro mě zcela neobvyklý. Je pro mě pozoruhodné, jak nezatracuješ staré lidi a v každém hledáš to dobré."Řekl Hiruzen a podíval se na Harryho zpříma. Harry se na toho staříka díval s podivnými myšlenkami. Nedokázal ho totiž zařadit do žádné škatulky.

,,Jak bych to vysvětlil, na škole byli profesoři povětšinou staršího věku a velmi povětšinou vzdělaní až na vyjímky, a možná proto, jsi vážím i starších lidí, ale ne pokaždé, každý má své mouchy."Řekl Harry.

Hiruzen, vysypal starý tabák z dýmky, abys tam nandal nový a chvilku pozoroval Harryho, který se sesul na lavičku a pozoroval ten měsíc dál.

,,Na tom asi něco bude, Harry."Řekl po chvíli.

,,Mohu se zeptat něco vás Hokage?"Ptal se po chvíli Harry. Něco ho totiž notně trápilo a chtěl se na to už delší dobu zeptat.

,,Povídej Harry, noc je ještě mladá."Usmál se Hiruzen.

Harry se kousl do rtu. Nevěděl jak to pořádně formulovat.

,,Proč lidé z vesnice Naruta tak nenávidějí?"

Zeptal se do ticha té noci.

Hiruzen se na něho podíval a bafl další nový obláček. Harry na to přišel za tak krátkou dobu. Byl pozoruhodně bystrý, musel uznat.

,,Harry je čas jít do mé kanceláře."Řekl a pokynul Harrymu, aby ho doprovodil.

* * *

Hiruzen se posadil do křesla u svého konfernčního stolku a pokynul Harrymu, aby se usadil na vedlejší křeslo.

,,Harry to co těď ti povím, nikdy neopustí tvojí pusu řiť či jiný otvor, je ti to jasný."Řekl Hiruzen.

Harry pevně musel semknout rty, aby se nerozesmál, nad tím výrokem.

,,Dobrá, je to dlouhý a starý příběh, ale pokusím ho zkrátit. Před mnoha lety existovali mocné kreatury, zvířecí démoni. Byli silní a každý měl jiné é z různých vesnic, s nimi bojovali. Byli, to obři své doby. Pak pět generací na zpět, se jim je podařilo porazit, ale ne zabít. Tito démoni jsou nesmrtelní a zabít se nedají. Největším ninjům se podařilo je uvěznit ve vybraných lidech jejich lidu, povětšinou v lidech se silnou vůlí. Samozřejmě tohle se démonům nelíbilo a to ani náhodou, ale byli bezmocní.

,,Jak je uvěznili v lidech?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Pomocí silné pečetící technicky, ale to tě zatím zajímat nemusí Harry. Je to složité."Odpověděl Hiruzen a pokračoval.

,,I naší vesnici se podařilo získat jednoho démona a uvěznit ho do osoby z naší vesnice. Konkrétně ženy, která se jmenovala Mito Uzumaki."

,,Uzumaki? Nebyla to nějaká příbuzná Naruta?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano, pocházela ze stejné vesnice jako Naruta matka a byla to prateta jeho matky a jedna největších ninjů té doby a žena prvního Hokage. To ona zařizovala ten dům, v němž bydlíte, Harry." Zodpověděl mu otázku Hiruzen.

,,Naruta matka?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jsi bystrý, Naruto má příjmení po matce, jelikož jeho otec a matka, nebyli tou dobou svoji, ale prosím nech mě prosím dopovědět příběh."

,,Promiňte."Omluvil se Harry.

,,Mito se do naší vesnice přivdala, ale pocházela z vesnice za malým vodním vírem na ostrově Víru.

Byla to malá země, ale velmi silných ninju, kteří byli vždy nejlepší v pečetících technikách a jejich vylepšení. Vyznačovali se kuráží, ohnivě rudými vlasy a velkým počtem pih, ale to byla spíše vyjímka dětí, v dospělosti to mizelo."

Harrymu to připomnělo hned rodinu Weasleyů. Ti byli přesně takový.

,,Mito, přestože byla silná žena, tak nemohla žít věčnost. Démon možná, ale ona byla člověk. Démon si zvykl na chakru klanu Uzumaki, takže to musel někdo s tou krví. Museli jsme povolat někoho dalšího, kdo bude v sobě toho démona držet a tak přišla do vesnice dívka s ohnivě rudými vlasy a temperamentem Kuschina-chan. V ní krátce poté byl uvězněn tento démon když, Mito zemřela v požehnaném věku. Dívka to těžce nesla. Lidé jí přestali mít rádi, ale ona díky své kuráži si vysloužila přezdívku pálivá čilli paprička. Mnozí lidí si jí pod tímto názvem pamatují, i když možná Ginny-chan jí ještě předčí. Kdo ví? Tato dívka se naučila velmi rychle s tím žít, vydobyla srdce mnoha lidí. Byla velmi neobvyklá, drzá a mnohdy pro každou špatnost a vtip. Možná tohle znáš od své kamarádky též, Harry."Řekl s usměvem Hiruzen.

A jak, pomyslel si Harry. Ten popis je jako střižený na Ginny a i ona měla potíže v prváku s Voldemortem.

,,Kuschina- chan se velmi brzy seznámila s jedním mladíkem a jak tak to bývá, zamilovala se.

Mladá láska může být krásná, když chce. Minato byl též velmi zdatný ninja a dobrý žák mého vlastního žáka. Exeloval snad ve všem. Byli báječný pár. Minato se posléze stal mým nástupcem a čtvrtým Hokage v pořadí. Říká se o něm dodnes, že byl největší ninja, co se v této vesnici narodil.

Říkalo se mu žlutý blesk. Pak přišla ta radostná novina. Kuschina-chan byla v očekávání. Minato se radoval a bylo vidět, jakým elánem pracuje a dělá výcvik svého týmu. Určitě znáš jeho vlastního žáka, jako svého učitele." Usmál se Hiruzen, když viděl, jak Harrymu padá brada.

Kakaschi Hatake byl žák čtvrtého Hokage! To byla bomba. Bylo mu, jako by mu řekl někdo, že Snape pochází od Merlina.

,,Ale něco se velmi pokazilo velice v den narození jejich dítěte."Řekl velmi smutně Hiruzen. Na ten den sám nerad vzpomínal.

,,Vesnici infiltroval cizí a neznámý nepřítel a hned po porodu zaútočil na zmoženou Kuschinu - chan a uvolnil pečeť a vypustil démona. Démon se objevil v plné svojí velkosti a zaútočil na vesnici. Bylo to příšerné a zničující. Mnoho lidí zemřelo a bylo zraněno. Byla to pohroma. Nakonec se mu podařilo Minato- sanovi zapečetit démona zpět, ale ne do Kuschiny, ale do svého vlastního dítěte, za cenu vlastního života a života své milované Kuschiny – chan. Obětovali se. Tím zachránili celou vesnici před zničením. Dítě velmi dobře znáš. Je to Naruto Uzumaki, jejich syn."

Harry znovu vyvalil oči na Hiruzena. Naruto byl syn čtvrtého Hokageho! Merline a Morgano!

,, Poslední své krve, protože klan Uzumaki byl zničen, přitom útoku do posledního člena. Proto Naruta lidé z vesnice nenávidí, protože nosí v sobě démona, co zavraždil mnoho jejich blízkých, který byl do něho uvězněn, přesto že jsem se mnohokrát pokoušel jejich názory změnit. Naruto to z části ví. No tu část s démonem, ale ohledně svých rodičů to ještě neví. Jsem totiž pod přísahou rady starších, kteří mi to zakázali říct je mu. Prej, aby se neobrátil proti vesnici, není totiž pro ně nic jiného než zbraň a ne člověk, což není vůbec pravda. Naruto je především jeden z nás a člověk. Naruto je něco zvláštního v mém světě, proto možná mu dovoluji, mi říkat dědo, ačkoliv příbuzní nejsme."Řekl Hiruzen a pohlédl Harrymu do očí.

Harry si sumíroval myšlenky. Naruto měl podstatě stejný osud jako on. Nemohl uvěřit tomu sám, ale ten příběh se mnohém podobal tomu co on znal o své minulosti. Rodiče co za něj položili život, temné tajemství okolo jeho existence a proroctví, které bylo před ním tajeno. Byli podstatě stejní.

,,Harry jsem starý muž, vím, že život nebude věčný. Sice vím, že chceš dostat domů, ale chci tě o něco požádat. Nevím sám, jestli nebudu žádat moc. Harry dávej pozor na Naruta jako bratr, na mladšího sourozence. Jste si blíž, než si myslíte a myslím, že Naruto už teď k tobě vzhlíží jako ke staršímu bratru. Máte podobnou cestu před sebou, ať bude jakákoliv, bude trnitá a křivolaká, ale když budete držet při sobě, dosáhnete vašich vysněných cílů. Harry, tohle jenom prosba starého muže, ale muže, který měl staršího bratra ne po krvi, ale díky příležitosti a musím přiznat, že to byl můj nejlepší rádce.

Proto tě žádám, buď i ty tou danou osobou a rodinou pro Naruta."Řekl Hiruzen a zmizel z místnosti.

Harry si sundal brýle a promnul kořen nosu. Tohle byla divná prosba od Hokageho. Složitá ještě k tomu. Sakra Naruto!

* * *

Harry se koukal na náhrobek svého kmotra a děsně si přál, aby Sirius byl živí a on mohl s ním mluvit tady a teď.

,,Siriusi moc jsem tě neznal, na to jsme se znali krátce, ale byl jsi nejlepší přítel mého otce, kterého jsem znal ještě míň, jenom z vyprávění různých osob. Lituji otázky, na kterou jsem se nikdy nezeptal. Kdo byl pro tebe James Potter? Nechtěl bych povrchní řeči o vašich vtipech nebo to co jste všechno provedli, ale jenom jednoduchou odpověď, jestli byl pro tebe přítelem či bratrem.

Vím, že mi neodpovíš už, ale je jistým způsobem uklidňující se přesto zeptat nebo tady jen tak stát a mluvit s tebou. Byl jsi vůbec někdy na hrobě mých rodičů, dát tam růže nebo jinou kytku, Siriusi? Já tam totiž nikdy nebyl a ani nevím, kde ty hroby jsou. Je divné, že teď vůbec ani nejsem v našem světě a přitom si přidám stejně a možná mnohem lehčí a veselejší. Nic mi nepadá na hlavu, jako mí příbuzní a Voldemort a neotravuje mě mé slavné jméno. Je to skvělé, ale na druhou stranu mi něco chybí a já nevím co, Siriusi. Možná je to stezk, ale po čem? Dnes jsem dostal prosbu být bratrem Naruta, o kterém sem ti vyprávěl minule. Přestav si, o n má podobný osud jako já, i když ne tak docela. Také jeho rodiče za něho dali život a on je neměl čas poznat. Je, ale za to nenáviděn na rozdíl ode mě, což mi připadá nefér.

Proto se ptám, kdo byl můj otec pro tebe? Nejsem si totiž jist, co vidí ve mně Naruto a já nevím co vidím v Narutovi v samotném. Je to totální chaos a já myslel, že Nevillovi bylinky mi způsobují migrénu."Povídal tiše Harry a stál nad tím náhrobkem z kamene.

V tu chvíli se zvednl vítr a kolem Harryho prosvištělo pár suchých větviček a listí z místních stromů.

Jeden ho řízl do tváře. Harry si utřel malý potůček krve a vzpomněl, si jak nenáviděl Sirius svojí skutečnou rodinu a jak od ní utekl k rodině jeho táty, když mu bylo šestnáct. Pochopil. Ne vždy je krev důležitá, hlavní jsou pouta, co nás propojují a ty on nehodlal přetrhat ani náhodou. Díky lesy Listové, jste nejlepšími rádci.

Šel tedy domu, kde se převlíkl do pyžama a chtěl jít spát, ale předtím, ještě nahlédl do každého pokoje svých spolubydlících a kamarádů. Ron jako vždy chrápal jako medvěd a ležel tam rozplácnutý na všechny strany postele. Od úst mu šla dlouhá byla zaklubaná do deky jako do kokonu, jenom špičky noh jí čouhali a její nezkrotná hříva. Ginny spala jako nemluvně a také si tak cucala palec, což Harrymu přišlo vtipný. Neville byl srolovaný jako nějaký závitek a každou chvíli se obracel a čas od času zachrápal. Naruto tiše spal na břichu, ruce pod polštářem. Skoro s odkrytou dekou. Harry ho tedy přikryl. U dveří ještě potichu řekl místními pojmy ,,dobrou noc bráško" a šel spát.

Hodiny v kuchyni odbili půlnoc.


	7. Kapitola 7 - Dárky a bílí plášť

**Kapitola -7 – Dárky a bílí plášť**

Ginny se probudila do slunečného rána. Paprsky slunka jí svítily do očí, takže raději vstala.

Až pak si všimla, že je ani ne šest ráno. Božínku tak brzo, pomyslela si. To jsem si mohla ještě pospat, přece mám narozeniny. Tak proč tak brzo stávat. Chtěla ještě ulehnout, když uslyšela dupot a šelestění z chodby.

Co to je?

V tom se otevřely dveře s velkým rachotem div nevypadli z pantů a do pokoje vešla celá kumpanie v čele s Ronem a Harrym, kteří drželi tác s dortem, z kterého sršeli prskavky různých barev.

Začali oba dva dokonce dost falešně jí zpívat Happy birhtday, zatímco Neville, Hermiona a Naruto jí pískali píšťalkami. Ginny to přišlo nesmírně milé.

,,Vše nejlepší ségro k narozeninám."Řekl Ron a doslova by jí málem umačkal jako plyšáka. Aby toho nebylo moc tak jí vlepil pusu na obě tváře a fouknul jí do tváře nějaké třpytky nebo co. Ginny byla z něho vyjevená, od kdy byl Ron tak přes míru milý?

,,Vše nejlepší k narozeninám Ginny."Řekl Harry a odnekuď vytáhl žlutou růži a dal jí Ginny do vlasu.

Ginny si všimla až pak, že je to vlastně sponka a ne živá růže. To byl hezký dárek od něho.

Pak přišel na řadu Neville a povídá ,,tady můj dárek Ginny nenajdeš, ale je v zahradě a bude tam vždycky."Řekl a také jí dal pusu.

,,Už jsem zvědavá."Řekla Ginny.

,,Také ti kamarádko přeji vše nejlepší a tady máš dárek ode mě Ginny."Řekla Hermiona a podala jí balíček.

Ginny ho hned otevřela a vykoukli na ní krásné šaty s ibiškovým vzorem s rozparky, jak si to oblíbila.

Hermiona musela nějakým způsobem vědět, že to byla její oblíbený květina, ibišek.

,,Vše nejlepší k narozeninám Ginny-ne-chan a tady je můj dárek."Řekl Naruto a podal jí proutěný košík a z něho na ní zamňoukalo malé zrzavé kotě s červenou mašličkou kolem krku.

Ginny byla radostí bez sebe, to koťátko bylo tak krásné.

,,No někdo ho vyhodil a tak jsem ho vzal sebou, protože mi připomínalo tebe Ginny-chan, řekl jsem si, že to bude skvělý dárek, je zrzaté jako ty."Řekl Naruto a zakřenil se.

,,Díky Naruto, je překrásné."Řekla a dala mu za to pusu na čelo. Naruto zrudl jako rajče.

Pak pomalu vzala kotě do náručí, tak aby nepřevrhla tác s dortem před sebou a pozorně si ho prohlížela. Kotě si s ní chtělo hrát. Bylo malé a byl to malý kocourek.

,,Hm jaké ti dám jméno, prcku."Přemýšlela na hlas.

,,Hlavně ne nějaké pitomé jako Papušík…"Řekl Ron a v zápětí mu Neville zacpal pusu dárkovým papírem od Ginniných šatů.

,,Ššší Ginny je oslavenec a ne ty."Řekl Neville.

,,Už to mám, jsi takový nalezenec a jsi tak milé. Budeš se jmenovat Sirius. Podle slavného Poberty."Řekla a trochu to zvířátko nazvedla. Kotě na ní vyvalilo své modré oči.

,,Myslíš Ginny, že je to dobrý nápad?"Ptal se Harry. Sice proti tomu nic neměl, ale bylo poněkud zvláštní.

,,Já myslím, že se to k tomu kocourkovi hodí, viď Sirie."Řekla a ten malý kočičák zamňoukal a vydrápal se jí na rameno a začal se k ní lísat.

,,Vidíš Harry, dává mi za pravdu. Myslím, že se Sirius Black reinkarnoval do podoby tohoto krásného kocourka." Řekla Ginny.

Ron by se nebýt toho papíru v hubě nad tím rozesmál. Sirius kočky nesnášel, takže by satisfakce ala Snape byla, kdyby se znovu narodil jako kocour. To by ho dlouho předtím musela proklít jeho matka.

,,Kdo dělal ten dort?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ehm to já."Řekl Harry.

,,To jsem si mohla myslet Harry, Ron je v kuchyni nemožný."Řekla s úsměvem Ginny.

,,Co kdybychom šli dolů, tam čeká můj dárek pro tebe sestři a dort jíst v posteli není dobrý nápad."Řekl Ron, když zbavil papíru z pusy.

Měl z toho příšernou pachuť. To si vypiješ Neville!

,,Hm to máš pravdu a jsem zvědavá na ten tvůj dárek…"Byla přerušená Ronem.

,,Dva dárky Ginny. Připravil jsem to na dvakrát."Řekl Ron a vedl jí po schodech s rukama na očích.

Ginny otevřela oči a rozplakala se.

Ron je prostě užasný!

,,Jak jsi to dokázal?"Ptala se a koukala na tu skulpturu ze dřeva s celou její rodinou včetně jí.

,,No pracoval jsem na ní v každé volné chvilce. Dřevo je z lesa mého parťaka Schikamara a barvy od mého učitele." Uculoval se Ron.

Ginny nemohla uvěřit. Vypadali jako živý. Mamka se usmívala a táta jí držel kolem ramen ve svém zeleném ministerském hábitu. Dvojčata měla na sobě pestrobarevné hábity a mávala hůlkou.

Bill jim dělal rohy nad jejich hlavami a Charlie se ušklíbal a držel dráče a Percy se šklebil a měl v ruce nějakou knížku. Byl tam i Ron a ona a dokonce Harry, Hermiona, Lenka a Neville. Sirius v podobě psa a Remus Lupin, Tonsková a pan profesor Brumbál ve svým fialovém hábitě. Dokonce tam dal asi kvůli ní Ron profesorku McGonagolovou, která se usmívala jako na vánoční besídce z minulého roku. Nakonec tam byl i usměvavý Naruto. Bylo to velký jako jejich jídelní stůl. Byl to nejlepší dárek, co kdy dostala od Rona.

Jistě mu to dalo moc práce.

,,Díky brácho."Řekla a objala ho.

,,Hej, hej to není vše."Řekl a znovu jí zavřel oči a štěkl na Nevilla.

Ginny slyšela, jak odešel Neville a za chvilku zas asi s něčím přišel.

Pak znovu jí Ron sundal ruce z očí a Ginny v úžasu vykřikla.

Před ní stál velký obraz s Doupětem v pozadí ápem a Bradavickým hradem.

Rone, od kdy umíš tak dobře malovat! Pomyslela si Ginny.

,,Merline to je nádherné."Řekla Ginny.

Ron jí vrátil vše z domova. Brácha byl prostě boží. Tyhle narozeniny byli snad nejlepší v celém jejím dosavadním životě. Jediné co jí chybělo, byli ti ostatní na té dřevené skulptuře co jí udělal Ron a pak by to bylo jedním slovem perfektní.

,,Bráško ty jsi prostě super, já to vždy věděla."Řekla a vlepila mu pusu, až to mlasklo.

,,Hej přitom jsi říkala vždy, že je to Bill."Řekl překvapeně Ron.

,,To jsem kecala, ty jsi mi jako jediný zachránil s Harrym život, to neudělal ani Bill."Řekla a ještě mu dala jednou pusu. Ron se prostě překonal, říkala si v duchu Ginny.

,, Nezapomneň na ten můj dárek Ginny a podívej se do zahrady."Řekl Neville, který stál za tím obřím obrazem.

Ginny se tedy rozeběhla k oknu a tam spatřila další úžasnou věc. Jabloň, jako od Doupěte a dokonce byli tři. Jak to mohl, Neville vědět, že se jí po nich stýská. Mezi tím byli pár keříku ibišku a šeříku. Vypadalo to jako ze snu.

Všichni ji dali tak úžasné dárky, že si připadala jako princezna a byla šťastná jako blecha.

,,Neville, jak to, že jsou ty stromy tak velké?"Ptala se ještě Ginny, než se pustila do dortu od Harryho, který chutnal po jahodách a nektarinkách a byl úžasný.

,,Použil jsem na ně svou chakru a nechal jsem je trochu popurůst, aby nebyli malinké a mohli plodit jablka už tento rok."Řekl Neville a pustil se do svého dílu dortu.

,,Aha."Řekla radostně Ginny. Takže možná bude i domácí závin, bezva.

,,Neville je prostě rostlinný talent."Řekl veledůležitě Ron. To on to vymyslel a Neville, to provedl.

Dojedli dort a tu chvilku se otevřeli se dveře a do kuchyně koukla hlava Anko a koukala, jestli tu je správně a nepopletla si adresu.

,,Ah mám i hosta, hallo Anko-sensei."Zdravila Ginny s dobrou náladou.

Ronovi a ostatním klukům poklesla čelist, Anko měla vyzývavé rudé mini šaty s výstřihem až kam a kozačky. Neville málem spadl talíř s dortem a Ron zakopl o vlastní nohy rovnou k nohám Anko.

Harry se divil, tohle má být učitelka Ginny, tahle kost?

,,Ahoj květinko! Vše nejlepší k narozkám a hodně štěstí! Kdo mi to leží u nohů, to má být nová předložka?"Ptala se Anko a dívala se na Rona.

,,Ne to je můj brácha."Řekla Ginny a pomohla mu na nohy.

,,To je tvá učitelka?"Ptal se Ron a ukazoval skoro až na milimetr na nos Anko.

Ginny jenom kývla a Ron uskočil, protože se mu kolem ruky ovinul had, kterého měla kolem krku Anko zavěšeného, jako skoro šperk.

,,Oh Isiru se bát nemusíš, ta je hodná."Řekla Anko a pohladila toho hada jako by bylo miminko.

Ron zbledl. Ta ženská byla sice druhá Fleur, ale hadi mu naháněli v tomto spojení tak jedině hrůzu. Brrr.

,,Jo a tady je malý dárek ode mě, papričko."Řekla Anko a podala jí malou krabičku obdélníkového tvaru.

Krabička byla z pohledu Ginny lehká a tak jí otevřela. Ron vykřikl v úděsu a zrudnul. Ta ženská je pěkně zkažená. Kdo normální by dal jako dárek jeho sestře černé saténové negližé?

Průsvitné k tomu, Merline! Copak je Ginny štětka?

,,To až budeš mít pořádného chlapa, tak aby sis ho mohla ochočit. Neboj je elastické, vejde se na každou velikost, speciální výroba."Podoktkla Anko.

Ginny na ní dívala, jako by spadla z měsíce, ale přivykla. Anko, byla rozhodně originální, to by jí nikdy nekoupil z rodiny tím si Ginny byla jistá.Hermiona na ten dárek také dívala divoce.

Ginny měla šílenou učitelku, která málem odrovnala Rona, který se díval jako by měl omdlít.

,,No to si schovám na dobrou příležitost."Řekla Ginny a vyběhla s tou krabičkou do svého pokoje.

V tu chvíli se objevil ve dveřích Harryho a Ronův tým a Sirius na ně začal divoce prskat. Očividně se jim nově příchozí nelíbili.

,,Siriusi, nech je."Řekla Ginny a kocourek ji dokonce už i poslech.

,,Co to je za zvláštní uvítací komisi?"Ptala se Sakura a pohladila ho po hlavičce, což kocour kvitoval vrněním.

,,Dárek od Naruta, moc hezké od něho."Řekla Ginny a vzala ho do náručí.

,,Aha to jsem si mohla myslet, když jsem ho viděla s kotětem se plížit přes naše pozemky."Zamyslela se Sakura nahlas a pokračovala.

,,Jinak je já jsem Sakura a to je Sasuke."Řekla směr černo vlasého kluka vedle. Ten jenom uhnul pohledem, což Ginny připomnělo Percyho.

,,Vše nejlepší k narozeninám Ginny-chan." Řekla Ino a podala jí kytici slunečnic s pár tulipány. Byly překrásné.

,,Jo vše nejlepší."Dodal otráveně jako vždy Schikamaru.

Nepočítal, ale s bleskovým objetím od Ginny a už s pusou na tvář, protože příští chvilce byl rudý jak rak nebo jako Neville po horkých pramenech.

,,Díky, že si pomohl bráchovi s tím úžasným dárkem."Řekla Ginny.

,,Oh to nic nebylo."Odbyl stále rudý Schikamaru, zatímco Ino a Choji se chichotali.

,,Jo a tady je maličkost ode mě."Řekla Sakura a podala jí malý balíček v němž byli sponky s malými tvarovanými třešničkami. Vypadali velmi se líbili jako Harryho růže.

,,Jo ten slavnostní oběd je v restauraci mojí tety."Řekl Choji.

Pak se objevili v kuchyni z obláčku dva chlapy.

,,Kam jsi mě to dotáhl Asumo?"Ptal se jeden z nich.

,,Kakaschi –sensei vy jste tu včas!"Vykřikla Sakura překvapeně a Harry se rozesmál.

,,Jeje, já zapomněl ta oslava."Zbledl Kakaschi a Asuma se usmíval jako andílek.

,,Ano, moje žačka slaví Kaka-chan."Řekla sladce Anko a Kakaschi div nevyletěl v úleku do stropu.

,,Anko ty tady."Řekl bledě.

,,Jistě jsem její učitelka a chtěla jsem jí dát něco rozumného jako dáreček."Řekla usměvavá Anko.

Kakaschi zbledl, Anko dárky byli většinou rázu sexuálního, jak dobře věděl. Doma měl několik balíčku kondomů od ní a lubrikanty a jiné věci. Anko nevydržel žádný chlap, aniž by neskončil u psychiatra. Naposled to byl Kotesu a ten tam docházel ještě dnes.

,,Tak vše nejlepší."Řekl Kakaschi a udělal přivolávací pečeť a přivolal svoje psy.

,,Kakaschi co je důležitého, že mě voláš?"Ptal se jeden psů a překvapil Ginny. Nikdy neviděla mluvícího mu něco pošeptal a psík se zamračil, jako Snape. Pak celá smečka těch pěti psů jí začala zpívat písničku. Sprostou ještě k tomu a Kakaschi to celé dirigoval jako dirigent. Bylo to směšný, ale všechny to rozesmálo, dokonce Sasukeho. To bylo skoro tak dobrý jako od dvojčat, přišlo Ginny. Pak se objevil i tým Gai a Ginny dostala k úděsu Nevilla a Rona slavný zelený overal od Gaie.

O tom si nevěděla Ginny co si má myslet. To si takhle v celku asi nikdy neobleče. Vypadalo by to divně. Možná si to trochu upraví.Tenten jí dala sadu růžic a kunaiů a jejích oblíbených výbušných lístku. Skvělí dárek. Neji jí potřásl rukou a dal jí košík s holubicemi s origami. Byli krásné a tak mu dala pusu, což mu vykouzlilo ruměnec na jeho tak bílých tvářích. Lee jí dal deset činek, závaží a fialové švihadlo. Ginny si myslela, že ten je až moc sportovní. Jako poslední se objevil tým Hermiony, protože Kiba zaspal. Od Hinaty dostala batoh s velkým úložným obsahem, což byl praktický dárek.

Kiba jí z vtipu dal obojek, ale nepočítal očividně s Narutem a Siriusem. Takže obojek dostal Sirius,

což se mu vůbec nelíbilo a celou dobu prskal a ježil se na Akamara a Kibu. Kiba se tvářil naštvaně.

Schino jí dal knížku o motýlech. Pěkné čtení s mnoha obrázky.

Kurenia jí dala, hezky velkou orchidej v květníku. Líbila se jí hned. Byla totiž žlutá. Všem poděkovala na všechny decibely, co dokázala, až Kibovi a Kakaschimu zalehli uši.

Pak šli společně do té restaurace, co vlastnila Chojiho teta.

Byla to dáma při těle, ale Ginny připomínala ve své zástěře mamku. Celý ten oběd byl dobrý a zábavný. Snad kromě toho striptýzu co tam před předvedla Anko na stole, když byla už trochu cáklá saké.

Gai držel Leeho, Nevilla a Rona od chlastu dál, protože nechtěl platit žádnou škodu. Díky bohu.

Neji po sklence saké usnul a Sirius se k němu připojil a teď tam hezky stočení leželi u stolu a spali jako mimina.

Sasuke odešel, protože chtěl trénovat a očividně nějaká oslava ho nezajímala. Chladnička jedna.

Neville zabředl do rozhovoru s Ino a Sakurou a Ginny připomněl nějakého gigola, protože holky mu seděli každá na jednom koleni a každou chvilku se chichotaly. Vidět ho tak jeho babička nebo Snape, tak by skončili na psychině. Kdo kdy viděl Nevilla Franklina Longbottoma flirtovat s dvěma děvčaty najednou a nečervenat se a nekoktat. Ona rozhodně ne.

Ron hrál s Kakaschim schogi a ten si z něho rval vlasy. Kiba a Naruto si vyprávěli vtipy a hladily ta Kakaschiho se bavil s Lee a Schinem o Konoze a okolí.Schikamaru pochrupoval o kus dál opřen o desku stolu. Ona sama se bavila s Hinatou, Tenten a Hermionou o oblečení a svátcích u nich doma a tady. Asuma opodál zvedal k odchodu opitou Anko společně s Kureniai.

* * *

Ginny usínala s pocitem přímo královským. Tenhle den byl přímo fantastický. Ron a ostatní jí připravil nejlepší narozeniny, co kdy měla. Moc se mu to povedlo a už teď si slíbila, že až on bude mít sedmnácté, že mu je ozvláštní tak, že na ně nezapomene na do smrti. Rozhodně si po tomhle zasloužil. Sirius vyhubkl na její postel a schoulil se vedle její hlavy do klubíčka a usnul. Moc hodný kocourek. Spokojeně usnula.

* * *

Ron vstával vždy nerad. Rád si pospal, ale tady si docela zvykl stávat už v šest a něco dělat.

Ne, že by nemohl spát, ale jako by ten spánek ani tolik nepotřeboval. Bylo to zvláštní, jídlo tady od Harryho mu dodávalo mnohem více energie než to od skřítku z Bradavic a mamky. Pomyslel si na včerejší oslavu a usmál se. Rád udělal něco pro jeho malou sestřičku. Přece jenom se jí určitě také stý trpeve určitě později zjistí, že ta skuptura a obraz mají další zabudovaný mechanismus v sobě, tak bude trpeve koukat.

Obraz nebyl totiž obyčejný, ale posouvací. Měnil se podle hodin a kalendáře v letní, podzimní a zimní.

Takový jeho vynález. Skulptura byla také pohyblivá. Ginny mohla posouvat a měnit pozice jednotlivých osob. Jediní na pevno připevnění byli mamka a taťka, kteří byli vytesaný z jednoho kusu. Bylo to jako vánoční betlém, od kterého tento systém Ron okopíroval. Dalo to dost práce, ale dělal to rád.

I když si dvakrát málem uřízl skoro prst. Další úkol co si zadal, bude vyřezání šachů, aby je mohl učit Schikamara. Měl už vyřezanou bílou královnu, ale zatím nic dalšího nestihl.

Přece jenom měl jisté povinnosti, jako ninja.

Sešel dolu, kde se podíval na nástěnku, co tam měli. Byla speciální. Každý tam psal, jestli byl na misi nebo na cvičení. Tak věděli kde kdo je. Byli to podstatě jako hodiny v Doupěti, ale fungovalo to.

No Hermiona asi už zmizla na cvičení a Neville též byl na cvičení, takže je doma Harry,Naruto a Ginny.

Dobrá, podíval se na nákupní lístek a vzal si s keramické žáby, co sloužila jako pokladnička jich všech a kterou koupil Naruto, trochu peněz a šel dobrovolně na nákup.

Vzpomněl si, jak mu vyprávěl Harry, jak učil Nevilla nakupovat potraviny, protože to vůbec neuměl.

Nevillova babička byla vážně na hlavu, tohle ho nenaučit. Bába jedna pitomá.

To on a všichni chodili s mamkou rádi na nákup a vůbec jim to nevadilo. Naopak to bylo vždy bezva. Koupila jim vždy za odměnu něco sladkého, třeba lízátko. Zašel do pekařství pro čerstvé pečivo a k řezníkovi a pak do zeleniny a nakonec ještě do drogerie. To dělal nejméně rád, ale co se dá dělat, hygiena musí být. V oddělení dámských vložek si, ale připadal velmi nepatřičně.

Zatavil se u Chojiho a vyzvedl od jeho matky, co měla provozovnu na různé varné směsi, co objednal minule Harry a šel zpět. Hezká procházka to byla a koukal se, jak lidé chodí do práce a otevírají další krámky. V kuchyni narazil na Harryho, jak se rozčiluje nad dozou s marmeládou, která nešla otevřít, jak byla zetlepaná od včerejška. Nakonec vybuchla na něho a Harry byl rudý od marmelády.

Položil nákupy na stůl a vypařil se s pytlem s odpadky do místních popelnic, než se nad kamarádem rozesměje.

Prožil klidnou snídani a pak šel hrát schogi s Schikamaru a přitom nevědomky, vyslechl litanie jeho matky, jak je Schikamaru líný. Yoschino Nara tu domácnost řídila a ani pan Nara nebyl zrovna nějak dominantní typ. Pak šli společně na trénig.

* * *

Hermiona se vrátila z tréningu a viděla, že v domě nikdo není a tak šla do knihovny.

Co dělat v prázdném domě?

Tam potkala nějakou holku, byla jenom o něco starší než než ona a hledala něco v kategorii Lekařských technik.

,,Mohu s něčím pomoc?"Nabídla se Hermiona.

,,Oh ne, už to mám. Tebe jsem tu nikdy neviděla, kdo jsi?"Ptala se ta holčina s dvěma blond copy.

,,Hermiona, ale všichni skoro tu mi říkají Mia."Řekla Hermiona, ale nečekala s tím, co ta holčina přišla.

,,Oh tak ty jsi, co bydlí s Neville-kunem, moc ráda tě poznávám."Potřásla jí rukou.

Hermiona se na ní překvapeně dívala. Ona znala Nevilla?

,,Ty znáš Nevilla?"Ptala se hned.

,,Jo jsem něco jako parťak naší skupiny co se učí lékařským technikám v nemocnici, Neville je skvělý kámoš. Jinak já jsem Ruka Kobaji." Řekla nadšeně.

,,Fakt?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jo je druhý nejlepší z mediků, vedoucí si ho chválí, prej brzy bude moct skládat lékařské zkoušky třetího stupně jak je dobrý. Je k nezastavení a to je trpeve tam ani ne měsíc. Jo a sestřičky jsou z něho na větvi. Jestli nebude jednou primářem tak sním všechen špenát, který nesnáším."Řekla ta Ruka a chichotala se jako čtyřletá holka.

Hermiona bylo jako by do ní uhodil blesk. Vážně mluvila ta holka o Nevillovi?! Neznělo ji to tak.

,,Vážně mluvíš o Nevillovi?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jistě, přece má ten Neville světle hnědé vlasy a hnědé oči a měří skoro 167cm nebo tady existuje ještě další? Jestli ano, sem s ním."Ptala se ta holčina.

,,Ehm ne, ale tohle jsem ještě o něm neslyšela a už vůbec od něho."Řekla nejistě Hermiona.

,,Pojď ukážu ti Nevilla na živo, za ani ne za hodinu začíná vizita v nemocnici."Řekla ta Ruka

a už jí táhla z knihovny ven, bez toho, že by si Hermiona něco vypůjčila.

Dotáhla jí do nemocnice a šla rovnou směr sesterna a učebna mediku v jednom. Pootevřela dveře. Očividně tam byl někdo zkoušen, zjistila Hermiona. Překvapení Hermiony to nebyl, nikdo jiný než Neville. Právě vyjmenoval použití infuze a přenosu chakry na postižené místo při popálenině druhého stupně. Bez koktání a bez přestávky. Sebevědomě a očividně správně, protože starší lekařský ninja, který stál vedle jenom pokýval hlavou na souhlas.

,,Výborně Neville-kune, teď nás čeká vizita a pak ošetření očí toho chudáka ze včerejška."

Řekl ten lekařský ninja a zaklapl nějaké desky, co měl v ruce.

,,Ano Sanschi-dono."Řekl nahlas Neville a oblékl si bílý plášť.Hermiona a ta holčina ustoupily od dveří, když ti dva vyšli z té místnosti.

,,Hermiono co tu děláš, není ti dobře nebo co?"Ptal se hned Neville, když ji uviděl.

,,Ne jenom jsem nevěřila tomu, co říká tato holka."Řekla Hermiona a otočila se na dotyčnou.

,,A tak to jsi ty Ruko-chan, už jsi našla tu knížku nebo tě Hermiona zakecala?"Ptal se Neville a ninja na ně všechny trochu nejapně zíral.

,,Obojí, Mia mi prostě nevěřila a tak jsem ti chtěla ukázat."Řekla ta Ruka.

,,Aha."Řekl jenom Neville a naklonil hlavu směr Hermiony.

,,Jak to, že ses slovem o ničem Neville nezmínil."Trochu zuřila Hermiona.

,,Přece jsem říkal, že chodím se učit do nemocnice Hermiono, copak máš zalehlé uši. Mám kamaráda na Ušním, ten by tě je vypláchl."Řekl Neville a tvářil, jako hráč pokru.

,,Ty jsi říkal, že se učíš jenom o bylinkách a jejích použití v léčbě, ne celé lékařské řemeslo ty blbe."Řekla naštvaně Hermiona a cvrnkla mu prstem do čela.

,,Já se učím, infuze obsahuje kromě chemického roztoku z několika antibiotik i rostlinou emulzi Hermiono, Sanschi- dono bude souhlasit. Viďtě sensei."Řekl Neville a třel si čelo.

,,Ano Neville-kune, ale já tě neučím jenom o bylinkách, to má slečna pravdu. Lekařský ninja musí vědět o lidském organismu vše. To nejsou jenom bylinky, chlapče."Řekl s úsměvem ten postarší pán.

Neville vzdychl. Zapomněl se zmínit, sakra.

,,Sorry Mio."Řekl pochvíli.

,,Ok Neville, ale sakru já slyším na tebe samou chválu, proč se nepochlubíš."Dala Hermiona ruce v bok.

,,Protože to není má cesta Mio, nejsem žádná celebrita, která se ráda chlubí."Řekl nakysle Neville a napříčil se do celé své výšky, že vypadal jako lev před útokem.

Hermioně, ale strach nenahnal.

,,Neville-kune, proč se nepochlubíš svým přátelům. Máš výborné výsledky. Jsi jeden z mých nejlepších studentů za poslední léta."Vložil se do toho ten starší ninja.

Lev splaskl do medvídka na hraní.

,,Děkuji Sanschi-dono."Řekl rudý jak rak Neville.

,,Za málo chlapče, ale vizita čeká."Vyrazil ten ninja napřed.

,,Čau Mio a Ruko, uvidíme se."Řekl Neville a zamáváním vyrazil za svým nadřízeným.

,,Nedáš si čaj Mio?"Ptala se, vedle ní Ruka.

,,Jo klidně."Řekla Hermiona a vešla na sesternu.

Do dvaceti minut se tam objevilo pět mladých sestřiček v bílém úboru a začali si povídat. Hlavní téma, k úděsu Hermiony, byl Neville. Očividně si vydobyl v té nemocnici srdce všech ženských, včetně pacientek. Bolela jí z toho hlava. Hlavně otázky typu kdy má narozeniny a jestli nosí slipy nebo trenky.

Horor na druhou. Hermiona si připadala jako ve špatném filmu, když odcházela po hodince směr domov. Kdo jim vyměnil v tom oblouku Nevilla?!

* * *

Harry zažil marmeládovou katastrofu po ránu.

To se mu ještě nikdy nestalo, ale příšerně to lepilo a trvalo mu skoro hodinu, než se dal pořádku.

Pak mu pomalu nezbil čas na pořádnou snídani před tréninkem, aby nepřišel pozdě jako Kakaschi, který tím byl známý. On totiž využíval ten čas po svém.

Učil ostatní kouzla, co učil v Bradavicích Brumbálovu armádu. Bylo to zábavné jako na Bradavicích.

Když si vzpomněl, jak jednoho říjnového dne Brumbálovu armádu u Prasečím rypáku s Hermionou a Ronem zakládali, tak ho ta vzpomínka zahřála na srdci. To Hermiona s tím přišla. Byl to její nejlepší nápad vůbec. Vzpomínal na všechny její členy. Fred a George, Angelina, Alice, Lee Jordán, Lenka, Denis, Colin, Zachary, Lisa, Katie, Morgan, Choo, Parvati, Dean, Anthony,Pamda,Terry,Marieta,Hannach, Levandule,Michael, Justin, Ernie, Seumus a jejich slavná pětice, co tu skončila. Ty všechny učil Patrona a další kouzla útočná a obraná. Bavilo ho to.Všichni když je viděl na posled tak uměli patronovo zaklínadlo. Byli prostě super.

Fred a George se svými paviány co poskakovali sem a tam. Zachary a jeho jezevec.

Alice a její kuna, Angelina a její labuť a Katie s křepelkou. Ernie se svým divočákem, Michael s gepardem a Justin s býkem, Terry s orlem, Marieta s sovou, Hannach s kočkou, Levandule s králíkem.

Lenka s zajícem, Denis s kosatkou a Colin s žralokem. Dean s vlkem, Lee s gorilou, Anthony daňkem, Seumus s krokodýlem a Lisa s ovečkou

v neposlední řadě Pamda a Parvati s dvěma liškami. Jo aby nezapomněl Choo ladná volavka a Morganina fenka vlčáka. Jo Ronův věrný terier a Hermionina vydra společně s velkou klisnou Ginny a majestátním lvem Nevilla, který vzal všem dech, když ho po Silvestru Neville poprvé vyčaroval.

Kdo to mohl tušit, že Neville, je Nebelvírský maskot se vším všudy. Jeho lev uměl řvát jako skutečný.

Jo a jeho slavný Dvanácterá byla eskadra Patronů Brumbálovi armády.

Teď to učil Naruta, Sakuru a Sasukeho a bavilo ho to také. Patronovo zaklínadlo, bez hůlky totiž bylo mnohem snaží. Naruto to včera skoro zvládl udržet minutu. Jeho lišák byl trochu větší než ten normální, ale byl moc hezký. Sasuke vážně by mohl být příjmením Snape. Harry sice nevěděl, co má Snape za Patrona, ale možná to byl jak u Sasukeho krkavec. Sakuře to zatím nešlo, ale měsíc byla také krátká doba, dá tomu více času. On se to učil skoro rok. Konečně se objevil Kakaschi s novou misí pro ně. Jaké štěstí, pomyslel si sarkasticky Harry.

* * *

Večeře byla dnes z pohledu Naruta veselá. Po té příšerné misi stěhovat nějaké staré filmové studio do nových budov, byl dobrá večeře vážně výborná. Ještě dozvěděl, že Neville bude brzy oficiálně lékařským ninjou, potom co za měsíc složí zkoušku. Byl vážně chytrý jako Mia a Ron. Prostě geniové v něčem. Bylo bezva s nimi bydlet. Harry se k němu choval jako k mladšímu bráchovi a Naruto byl štastný. Děda mu dal nový domov a rodinu co si vždy přál.

Mia pak prohlásila dost nahlas, že se také přihlásí na lékařský kurz, když může Neville, tak proč ne ona a uhodila do stolu, až skleničky a talíře nadskočili. Ron jenom prohlásil, jestli náhodou na Nevilla nežárlí, ale ona odcekla, jestli ještě něco řekne tak, že bude mít nový obličej. Měla páru, jako Sakura-chan, Mia. Naruto se cítil poprvé ve svém životě, že je doma.

* * *

Neville přemítal nad dnešním dnem. Byl zvláštní. Ráno vstal, dal si ranní sprchu a pak po snídani letěl na trénig s Gaiem a týmem. Zítra bude mít delší misi, jak věděl, takže vedle své postele měl cestovní baťoh. Pak vyrazil do nemocnice a cestou si došel do Ischikaru na Ramen. Stihnul si zopakovat cestou nervovou soustavu v okolí kotníku a jednotlivá nervová zakončení v nohou a chakrové kanály co tudy vedou, než přišel Sanschi-dono a začal ho zkoušet a učit. Ruku poslal pro jednu knížku, z keré měla vypracovat písemné pojednání na tenké stř k překvapení jeho přiběhla s Hermionou, která ho začala podle něho bezdůvodně plí dělal kolečko vizity a pomáhal při operaci šedého zákalu jednoho staršího člověka. Bylo to zdlouhavé kvůli přesnému použití chakry v malém měřítku. Oční krajina byla citlivé místo pro zákrok.

Pak šel k domovu a cestou se stavil pro semínka okrasné máty u Ino.

U večer bylo díky Hermioně hallo, ohledně jeho nového rádoby povolání. Nechápal proč?

Teď v klidu odpočíval, než zalehne k spánku. Bylo to vůbec poprvé v životě, co se mu dařilo.

Cítil v sobě energii jako nikdy předtím. Spokojeně usnul.

* * *

Ron dnes zažil neobvyklé překvapení. Překvapení od Hermiony. Ta mu totiž začala vyprávět to, co zažila v knihovně a v nemocnici a Ronovi málem, když slyšel o Nevillovi, vypadali oči z dulků.

Ten parchant jeden a ani necekl o tom slovem. Přerazit ho vejpůl.

Rona už delší dobu užírala změna Nevilla, ale dnes doopravdy měl zlost. Sakru od kdy je Neville takový tahoun, donchuán a dál. Dělo se tu něco co nechápal.

Pan Lupin měl u něho provést ten svůj test, protože už od Silvestra byl, Neville jak vyměnný.

Jako by ten únik Lestrengrové, vyvolal tuhle ohromnou změnu, nebo to byl ten oblouk?

Ne Lestrengrová. To poté se podařil Nevillovi ten patron, pak odzbrojit naráz dvojčata a nechal je svázané do kozelce jejich vlastními tkaničkami při cvičném souboji, dát přes držku Malfoyovi, když si svezl jazyk po jeho rodičích. Connera pověsit do průvanu astronomické věže, když nazval Ginny štětkou, což kvitoval on sám pozitivně. Protivu strčit Lupinovým zaklínadlem do zámku Snapova kabinetu a přilepit ho tam magickým lepidlem skoro na měsíc. Na ministerstvu Lestrengrovi vypíchnoul hůlkou oko a Goylovi proměnil hlavu mimino a vyrazil asi pár zubu Malfoyi seniorovi.

Na ministerstvu viděl poprvé za život Nevilla pořádně naštvaného a byl to pohled, který by si nerad zopakoval. Lestrengrová může být ráda, že se jí do cesty připletl Sirius Black a ne Neville Longbottom,

protože tam Neville metal kouzla a kletby jako šílenec a i Harrymu cukla víčka, když to viděl.

Co teprve Remus Lupin co stál a bojoval s nimi po boku. Ten vypadal, že s toho vypustí duši.

Zvlášť, když Harry a Neville stáli společně proti samotnému Voldemortovi a nehli ani brvou.

Ještě se do něho pustili hlava nehlava, nebo spíš Neville a Harry mu kryl záda. Byli neuvěřitelní, jak se doplňovali.

Voldemort se rozhodně neusmíval. Usměv mu přinesl až Albus Brumbál.

Ten souboj si bude pamatovat, bylo totiž poprvé, co viděl oba jejich patrony pohromadě utočit a ne na mozkomory, ale na Voldemorta. Brumbálovi spadli z toho jeho půlměsícové brýle na špičku nosu, když to viděl.

Harry a Neville jako jediní dokázali, intuitivně ovládat své patrony s tím, že patroni utočili i na kouzelníky a ne jenom mozkomory a temnou magii. Měli je dokonce pojmenované Dvanácterák a Godrick, což docela sedělo. To ostatní z jejich armády nikdo neumě a to nepočítal ani akce, co prováděl Neville, teď. Přitom to býval tak milý tvor, který neublížil ani mouše, kam se poděl?

Rok 1996 stál tedy za to, zatím. Pomyslel si Ron.


	8. Kapitola 8 - Já mám rohy

**Kapitola – 8 –Já mám rohy**

Sakru, sakru, pomyslel si Harry, když se vyhýbal kantaně toho magora, co na ně zaútočil z blízkého lesa na eskortu té filmové hvězdy, co měli dopravit do další štace. Něco s tím pitomcem bylo špatně, jako by se vůbec neunavoval. Kde u všech všudy bral tolik energie v té zimě. Koukl směr ostatních a viděl, že měli vlastní potíže, takže musel sám s ním vypořádat. Nikdy tohle nechtěl použít, ale situace si brala daň i v tomto. Neměl čas něco extrovního vymýšlet.

Tuto techniku měl překvapivě od Naruta a bylo to něco co by holky odsoudily, ihned fackou či rovnou kopancem do koulí, ale teď potřeboval odlákat pozornost bojovníka a pořádně si ho podat.

,,Harémová technika"Vykřikl Harry a pomocí pečetí vytvořil sedům stínových klonů a včetně sebe je proměnil v dívky z porno magazínu z kolonky vše odhaleno.

Protivník v tu ránu koukal na něho jako dement na splachovací záchod. Harry toho využil a ještě v té podobě mu sebral jeho zbraň a přeťal jednu tepnu na krku. A bylo potom pitomci, teď musí pomoc ostatním. Hlavně bráchovi a Sakuře.

* * *

,,Co myslíte tím, že je to princezna?"Ptal se Naruto udiveně.

Právě seděli ve sněžném voze a mířili stále více na sever do Ledové země, kde se měl natáčet nový film, kde oni dělali eskortu. Ani ne před hodinou je nepadli neznámí ninjové a chtěli zajmout hlavní představitelku filmu, herečku Yukiko- san. Nechápali, proč je napadli? Byla známa jenom v pár krajích? Teď ji režizér, z kterého se vyklubal ex-rádce krále Ledové země, řekl že Yukiko není Yukiko, ale Zenja a že je právoplatnou dědičkou trůnu, která tak cestuje ingoknito po kraji.

Šok přišel ještě větší, protože jí Kakaschi očividně znal od mala, když jí zachraňoval po nějaké revoluci, co v té zemi proběhla. Jako ANBU, se rozumí. Prostě skvělí, pomyslel si Harry, tohle rozhodně nebude Cčková mise.

* * *

Naruto, ty svízeli obecný, kde vězíš? Harry běhal po tom podzemním vězení jako šílený. Někde tady musí být Naruto uvězněn tím pitomcem, z Ledové země, co si říká král. Otázka byla kde?

Právě skopnul dva strážné do temnoty kopky a pokračoval dál, když do něho vběhl Naruto a málem by tam skončil také. Měl sebou princeznu, kterou uvěznili společně s ním. Jak se osvobodil proboha, když měl ten chakrový vysavač energie jako on. Harrymu to znemožňovalo používat kouzla, což nebylo nejhorší. Měl ještě ruce a nohy a to mu stačilo bohatě. Do háje s kouzlením v tuto chvíli.

,,Pojď Harry-aniki, musíme zmizet, dal jsem dolů bombu ze skladu výbušnin, vyletí to tady do vzduchu."Táhl je Naruto směr k východu.

,,Cože!"Vykřikl Harry zděšeně a měl jsem oprávněný důvod. Někde v tom bludišti totiž trčeli ještě Sakura, Sasuke a Kakaschi. Do prdele!

,,Musím najít ostatní."Křikl Harry na něho a obrátil směr.

,,Aniki"Křikl Naruto, ale ta princezna ho hnala východu. Díky bohu ta holka má rozum.

* * *

,,Harry-kun, jsi v pořádku?"Ptala se Sakura, jakmile jsem se probudil.

,,Jo."Řekl Harry, ale přitom ho bralo děsně v rameni.

Super Pottere, vykloubil sis rameno očividně, když jsi dělal most.

,,Hm to nevypadá jako jo Harry-kun."Řekl Kakaschi a hmatem ho srovnal.

Harry zařval jako tur. To sakru bolelo, kurník.

,,Lepší?"Ptal se Kakaschi jako andílek.

,,Děkovat za to nehodlám."Řekl Harry nakysle.

,,Nemusíš, díky tobě nejsme pod drnem, kolego."Řekl Kakaschi a obrátil se na Naruta, který stál opodál a koukal jako mokrý pes.

,,Co tě to napadalo Naruto nechat tu věznici vyletět do povětří, mohl jsi nás všechny zabít."Řekl břitce.

Naruto sklopil hlavu.

,,Omlouvám se, já myslel, že jsem tam sám s Zenjou."Řekl a vypadal, že se rozpláče.

Kakaschi vzdychl. To byl prostě Naruto, co mohl čekat.

,,Prosím, příště tam dej alespoň lepší spínač a nech si ho u sebe, nikdy nevíš, kdo tam bude."Řekl Harry a zvednul jsem se z těžka. Tohle nebyl zrovna jeho nejlepší výstup.

,,Jasně Harry-aniki."Řekl Naruto.

,,Pitomče."Řekla Sakura.

,,Ok, ale kde je Sasuke?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Šel najít lidi ze štábu, měl by se brzy s nimi vrátit."Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Vážně ti nic není Harry?"Ptala se starostlivě Sakura.

,,Ne."Řekl Harry, i když zrovna dvakrát nejlíp se necítil.

Co si mohl čekat Harry, když jsi skočil ze srázu, do ledové řeky pak plaval proti proudu a prohledával celé vězení, bojoval proti desítce po zuby ozbrojeným strážcům, pak kvaltoval sebrat ostatní z dolních pater a pak zajišťoval most pro nevinné a nakonec málem vyletěl do povětří. Ne to bylo v naprostém pořádku. Chtěl udělat pár kroků v před, ale zatmělo se mu před očima a spadl jsem do prašanu.

* * *

,,Konečně ses znovu probudil aniki."Uslyšel jako prvního Naruta, když jsem se probudil z hezkého snu, ve kterém hrála hlavní roly parní lázně, Choo a Tenten. Harry zjistil proč, měl tak horký sen. Měl jsem na sobě deset dek a ještě nahřívací vaky a na hlavě obří čepici. Byl zabalený jako na Himaláje.

,,Málem jsi nám zmrzl, kolego. Co tě napadalo tě skákat do té řeky, byl tam i postraní vchod. Proč jsi tam lezl oknem."Ptal se Kakaschi, který seděl vedle mé postele v tom sněžném voze a popíjel čaj.

Harry si mocně pšíknul a povídal ,,oh to jsem si nevšiml, že je tam podstraní vchod, sensei."

Kakaschi si vzdychl, jeho žáci až na Sasukeho trpěli horkokrevným chováním.

* * *

Mise konečně skončila a Harry byl rád, byl pořádně nechcípaný a celou cestu krchlal a pšíkal o sto šest. Zlatá prosluněná Konoha. Doupě bylo teplé oproti tomu, co jsem prožil v Ledové zemi. Ta ten název neměla pro nic za nic. Zároveň si uvědomil, že on a Neville za chvíli budou, mít své šestnácté narozeniny a Sasuke své čtrnácté. Slavil totiž 23.července, což bylo jenom kousek od Nevillových a jeho narozenin. Může ostatním doma vyprávět, že jsem zachraňoval pravou princeznu.

Vtipný princezna uměla válčit a jezdit na něčem co vypadalo jako motorka a pít jako Dán.

Ještě tomu to byla také herečka. Jak se později dozvěděl, porno filmů! Dokonce já a Naruto k vzteku Kakaschiho jsme dostali autogram, ale jaký. Ten musím dobře schovat nebo ho minimálně Hermiona za živa upeče jako nadívané prase. Nahatou fotku pravé princezny s jejím podpisem jen tak asi, nikdo nemá. Prej to má jako dárek k narozeninám. Naruto se totiž prořekl, idiot malý. Ten slaví až v řijnu. Nejlepší bylo, že posel s tímto dárkem nebyl nikdo jiný než Sasuke. Lednička naše dostala také jedno foto.

Jenom Kakaschi přišel zkrátka, podle princezny moc starý. Měl s toho tak jedině depresi. Zdá se mu to, nebo nám Kakaschi vybírá samé super pervézní akce. Ne, to asi pravda nebude, protože ty akce přiřazoval nikdo jiný než sám Hokage. To by musel být starý pervézak on.

Raději nad tím nebude dále přemýšlet. Byl zvědaví, co vymyslí ostatní na jeho narozeniny. Dohodl se už předtím, že bude slavit s Nevillem, ať se kamarádi nemusí otravovat s dvěma oslavami po sobě.

Stejně máme narozeniny den po sobě. Hlavně se musí do té doby vykurýrovat z toho nachlazení. Brrr jaká zima.

* * *

Kakaschi přemýšlel nad svými žáky. Za ten měsíc a něco si je docela oblíbil, což by ani na počátku neřekl. Přirostli mu jistým způsobem k srdci. Naruto svou kuráží a výstředními útoky a svou fantazii a divnými názory. Koho by napadlo útočníka nechat spadnout do obří odpadní jímky jeho vlastní chemické laboratoře, jeho rozhodně ne. Byl pořád tak dětský, ale přitom toho zažil víc než leckterý dospělí. Harry byl to, co by on nazval obětavým pitomcem, ale pitomcem s dobrým srdcem. Měl hrdinský komplex a chtěl skoro každého zachránit, což někdy nebylo někdy zrovna nejlepší přístup k věci. Zpočátku mu připadalo těžké někoho zabít, když na něj zaútočili, ale pomalu opouštěl svoje zaběhlé zvyky. Ne každý stojí být na životě, když vás chce sám zabít. Začínal být ninja v pravém slova smyslu. Byl nejlepší týmový hráč jejich chaos týmu a udržoval na uzdě mladší jako skoro jeho zástupce. Ne, že by to měl rád, ale v některých ohledech měl přirozený vůdcovský talent.

Bylo s podivem, jak dokázal zaujmout ostatní z týmu, že brali při akci za jeden provaz. Z toho kluka ještě něco bude, ale nevěděl co. Předpovědi nechtěl dělat, protože mu nikdy nevyšli.

Sasuke byl těžký oříšek. Nebyl zrovna milý typ a byl to trochu outsider ve společnosti. Stále byl na kordy s Narutem a kašlal na všechny lidské vztahy. Harryho poslouchal jedině z toho důvodu, že byl starší a dokázal slovně sprdnout, že se lesy zelenaly.

Sakuru skoro nevnímal a šla mu očividně na nervy. Chápal to. Sakura byla jak ventilátor. Pořád byla jako stín za Sasukem a Naruta nenáviděla. Harryho moc v lásce též neměla, nebyl jí po chuti tím, jak se choval k Sasukemu. To Naruto štvalo a očividně žárlil. Přímo měl to na čele napsáno.

Mám rád Sakuru Haruno. Kakaschi si myslel, že je to dětská láska nic víc a nechal to plavat.

Harry očividně někoho Sakura připomínala, protože slyšel, že i ani ta fretka mu ušetřena nebude.

Moc by ho zajímalo, kým myslel tu fretku?

Stejně mu stále Harry byl jedno velké mysterium, na rozdíl od ostatních. Jo a měl by mu koupit dárek, díky němu neleží v nemocnici jako mumie a může se těšit sluníčka letních dní Konohy. Schválně co najde v knihkupectví, pro Harryho. Když si vzpomněl na svých sladkých šestnáct. Potutelně se usmál.

* * *

,,Hermiono co myslíš, bude se to líbit Harrymu?"Ptal se Ron, když jí ukázal dárek, který připravil pro něho.

,,Rone to se tedy ptáš té pravé, já na tyhle věci nejsem."Zamračila se Hermiona a podivně na ten dárek koukala.

,,No tak to, alespoň okomentuj, prosím, Mio." Spínal ruce Ron. Chtěl vědět, alespoň jeden názor.

,,Co mám asi tak říct, Ronalde Weasley? Vidět to někdo jako tvoje matka či profesorka McGonagolová, tak bys asi skončil jako cedník."Řekla znechuceně Hermiona.

,,Copak máte tu tak hezkého?"Zeptal se Neville a nakoukl co Ron tak pečlivě ukrývá.

,,Ty Merlinovi trepky, cos to koupil!"Vykřikl Neville a na tu věc zíral jako z jara.

,,Ššššší Neville, Harry se muže každou chvíli vrátit od lékaře."Řekl potichu Ron.

,,Kluci vy našeho Harryho jedině tak kazíte."Řekla Ginny, která to sledovala z gauče.

,,S tím začal Kakaschi a ne já."Bránil se Ron.

,,Jo a s tímto to dokončíš."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Víš Mio, jsi strašně pruderní ženská."Řekl Neville a odešel z místnosti.

,,Zavraždit tě, Neville Longbottome nebo minimálně vykastrovat."Řekla Hermiona a šla si vybít zlost na kluky běháním.

* * *

Naruto přemýšlel, co koupit nebo vyrobit za dárek Harrymu. Přemýšlel hodně dlouho, než na to přišel. Zasmál se, tohle asi bude Harry čekat nejmíň. Jo a to samé může koupit Nevillovi, ať je to do páru. Bude sranda. Teď sehnat dobrý materiál a dát to do kupy. Aniki, budeš koukat, jako tele na nový vrata. Naruto Uzumaki to už zařídí.

* * *

Hermiona byla rozčílená. Ronald i Neville, začali hrát špinavě. Propíchnout je jehlicí skrz na skrz. Udělat z nich jehelníček. To co vymyslel Ron jako dárek, neznalo mezí pitomosti. Vážně koho by taková sprosťárna nadchla.

Ještě ten komentář co na ní použil, Neville. Taková drzost. Ale Hermionu Grangerovou jen tak někdo neurazí, bez toho, že by tvrdě zaplatil. Osolí Harrymu i Nevillovi ty jejich narozeniny, že se budou ještě za týden divit. Pak si dvakrát Neville, rozmyslí nazvat jí pruderní ženskou.

Co nikdo neví, což je jedině dobře, pomyslela si Hermiona, její vlastní babička z máminy strany byla kabaretní tanečnice a svého času jedna z největších štětek Londýna.

Ne všichni její příbuzní byli doktoři. Také tam byla štětka, armádní důstojník, italský mafián, soudní prokurátor, lodní kapitán a vězeňská dozorčí v ženské věznici.

Grangerovic rodina byla zvláštní už předtím, než ona se vůbec stala čarodějkou.

Jo a babička Amálie byla její oblíbená na rozdíl od babičky Sofie, která bývalá učitelka francouzštiny.

Nechat sklouznout vršek zaujmout pozu kočky a hupnout chlapa, bylo její motto, ještě v osumdesáti.

Musí mluvit s Anko a Ginny, ty budou jistě nápomocny.

Proč by nemohla jednou hrát, pomyslela si ďábelsky Hermiona a vydala se směr knihovna.

* * *

Harry o této blížící apokalypse neměl nejmenší tušení. Vyšel od doktora, který mu předepsal nějaké léky a tak zamířil do lékárny si je obstarat. Dostal, ještě pár varování od lékárnice, která ho vyděsila. Ta babizna za pokladnou byla děsivější, než Snape. Varovala ho, před užívaní léku v kombinací dopinkovými látkami a léky na podporu erekce a viagry. Mohlo by to způsobit nepříjemnosti, typu nadměrného močení a trávicích potíží, podobě krkání a nadměrného slinění. Raději z lékárny co nejrychleji zmizl, to bylo odporné tohle říkat zákazníkům. Doma se zakutlal do deky a dal si čaj a zapil tím ten lék a v klidu usnul.

* * *

Ginny stávala hodně dnes brzo. Byl to velmi slavnostní den. Neville a Harry slavili společně své narozeniny. Měla fůru práce, protože Naruto někam vytratil a Ron očividně balil ještě ten svůj dárek.

Hermiona dělala poslední přípravy u Anko doma. Hermiona se vážně nezdála, když něco tak bláznivého vymyslela. Na ní to bylo vážně bláznivé až kam. Poslední dezertík dala na přetékající stůl a šla hezky vzbudit oslavence.

* * *

Neville se probudil a nevěděl, kde k skaru je?

Podíval se kolem sebe a zjistil, že je na nějakém vyvýšeném místě, až tem není sám.

Vedle chrněl Harry a vydával divné zvuky, jak měl rýmu.

Něco se mu nezdálo, bylo mu chladno. Podíval se na sebe a vykřikl! Byl nahý!

Podíval se na Harryho a ten taky. Hej to má být nějaký vtip!?

Pak se podíval a lekl se. Seděl na obřím čele nějaké hlavy.

Památník, u Merlina. Je vidět na něj z celé vesnice.

V tu chvíli probudil i Harry a také zjistil v jaké situaci skončil.

Tedy zcela nahý, uprostřed skoro vesnice na důležité památce a s Nevillem.

,,Kdo sakru to byl?"Vrčel naštvaně Harry.

,,Netuším, ale musíme se nepozorovaně dostat do Doupěte nebo ještě budě ještě kvůli nám poplach."Řekl Neville a tvářil se naštvaně.

Ten kdo to udělal, si to odskáče.

Pak nalezli poblíž malý lístek s velmi známým rukopisem, Naruta Uzumakiho.

,,Vše nejlepší k narozeninám, aniki! Nové šaty najdete v nosní dírce Druhého, v každé je něco pro každého. Váš bráška."

Harry a Neville zrudli zlostí. Ten parchant malý. On je doběhl s plnou parádou. To mu nedarují.

Kéž by tu byla dvojčata, jejich hlavy a mozky by nutně potřebovali. Nebo slavné Poberty, to by bylo jedno. Ještě štěstí, že bylo hodně brzo a tak skoro nikdo nebyl venku.

Přesto se pomalu plížili, směr hlava Druhého a pak každý vlezl do jedné nosní dírky.

Tam našli dva balíčky v modro bílém papíru s zlatou mašlí.

Skočili do nejbližšího křoví, aby je nebylo vidět a tam to rozbalily. Byli ihned zděšení, co jim to Naruto zabalil.

Byli to kostýmy, divadelní kostýmy, ale jaké. Jeden byl určen pro Drákulu a druhý pro Opičího muže. Chtělo se jim brečet. V tom měli jít přes celou vesnici?! Potom si pomysleli, že to bude lepší než jít celou vesnicí nahatý. Harry vzal tedy kostým drákuly a Neville opičího muže.

,,Harry měl bys ses ostříhat. Začínáš připomínat Snapa."Řekl Neville, když ho viděl v kostýmu.

,,Sklapni nádhero."Řekl Harry a se špatnou náladou vyrazil k domovu.

* * *

Ginny hledala po celém doupěti kluky? Kde jsou?

Dokonce i Ron byl docela vyděšen, že tak náhle zmizli. Chtěl dokonce zajít pro svůj tým a začít je hledat. Když v tom v domovních dveřích se objevil Drákula a Opičí muž. Hallowen je přece až za pár měsíců?

,,Hele kluci, co to máte na sobě, tohle jsou vaše narozeniny a ne Hallowen?"Nakrčil obočí Ron div se nerozesmál.

,,Sklapni, Naruto nás nahé nechal probudit uprostřed vesnice na památníku a schoval tyhle hadry nám v nosních dírkách Druhého."Řekl Harry a díval se pohledem, který by předčil podle Rona i Snapa.

Ron už nevydržel a rozesmál se. Naruto byl bombastický, lepší než dvojčata. Strčil je právě do kapsy i s úroky. Oslavenci šli nahoru na svůj pokoj, nasraní jak jetel se převlíct.

Ani se ne za minutu se z jejich pokojů ozval křik. Ron a Ginny vylétli nahoru se podívat co se děje.

,,Kde je mé oblečení!"Řval Neville vztekle.

,,Kdo mi sem naházel ty gumové panny!"Ječel Harry.

Ron měl oči jak melouny. Nevillův šatník přetékal zelenými overaly alá Gai a všechno jeho spodní prádlo nahradila růžová tanga.

,,Naruto ty malý šmejde."

Házel rovnou z okna Harry všechny ty gumové panny a porno magazíny co mu někdo naskládal do šatníku místo jeho oblečení tak úhledně, že by takto složit nedokázala složit ani jeho matka. Pomyslel si Ron.

Naruto byl super poberta. Když kluci nenašli, coby si mohli obléknout, k menší zlosti Rona vyplundrovali jeho šatník. Pak, je alespoň uklidnila dobrá slavnostní snídaně. Ronovi byl, ohromě divný úsměv jeho sestry.

Ta měla něco za lubem, a proto se vyvaroval těm podivným dezertům a dortu, které byli její výroby. Neville a Harry to neudělali, což byl kámen úrazu.

Když, jedli tak se objevil jeden psů Kakaschiho s dvěma balíčky.

,,Tohle mám předat s přáním všeho zdravého v životě Harry- kunovi a Nevillovi-kunovi."Řekl ten mopsík a hodil ty balíčky na stůl a zmizel.

Harry si pomyslel, to mu Kakaschi ani nepopřeje, on sám? Pak až rozbalil balíček. Kurník, zatrolený Kakaschi Hatake!

Na něho se leskla knížka s názvem ,,Umění lásky na sto způsobů, včetně análních praktik".

Zatímco Neville se mohl koukat na obálku od ,,Kamasutra pro lékaře, aneb jak použít svou chakru na vyvrcholení ženy"

Zabít Hatakého! Zuřil Harry.

Takhle ho ještě nikdy nikdo nenaštval a to ani Voldemort. Tohle by asi ani od toho starého páprdy nedalo očekávat. Měl sto chutí tu knížku na svého učitele hodit, ale to by bylo málo. Moc málo.

Musí toho pervézaka pořádně vydusit jako roštěnou.

,,Ale Kakaschi měl podobný nápad jako já."Ozval se Ron a podal jim dva dárky zabalené do Nebelvírských barviček.

Harry povytáhl obočí a trochu s velmi divným pocitem, který by on nazval zlá předtucha, je rozbalil.

Vykoukl na něho kazetový film. Divil se, že Ron mu kupuje film, když před měsícem skoro nevěděl co to pořádně je.

Bohužel název filmu moc dobře znal, byl při jeho natáčení! Nejraději by Ronovi ten film vrazil do huby. Jak by Rona mohlo napadnout, že zfilmovaný Flirtovací ráj ho bude bavit!

Ještě horší bylo to, že tohle byla první část toho filmu a druhou dostal Neville, ke své vlastní hrůze.

Ron ještě k tomu tvářil, jako když mu podával poprvé čokoládovou žabku. Ať se jde vysrat.

S nerudným výrazem ve tváři dal to vedle té knížky a pustil se do jídla.

Kousl do dortu, ale v tom ho strašlivě začala svědět hlava a čelo. Sakru, nekoupil Naruto nějakou blešárnu. Pak se podíval na Rona, ale ten byl najednou bledý jak stěna a ukazoval na něho a Nevilla, jako by viděl Voldemorta.

,,Vy máte rohy!"Vypískl Ron.

Harry si hned prohmátl hlavu a vykřikl. Z hlavy mu trčeli jako nějakému čertovi nebo beranovi dva rohy a Nevillovi také, který je měl snad ještě větší a kroucenější. Do prdelky kdo zas má tohle na svědomí! Ginny se rozesmála a velice sladce se na ty tři podívala.

,,Ségro neříkej, že máš s tím co společného."Řekl vyděšeně Ron.

,,Nevypadají hezky?"Ptala se Ginny slaďoučce.

Ona to ani nepopírala, divil se Ron.

,,To není vtipný, Ginny."Řekl namíchnutý Neville a držel se za ty rohy.

,,Ale přece bys sis nestěžoval na můj extrovní dárek, který jsem vytvořila jenom pro vás."Řekla a dala jim pusu na tvář.

,,Jak se toho zbavím?"Ptal se hned Neville.

,,Jednoduše dát francouzáka holce, která je vypsaná kouzlem na tvé hrudi můj milí."Napodobila věrohodně hlas své matky Ginny .

Ron zbledl, tohle ségra docela dost přehnala. Jak jim to mohla udělat? Neville se koukl pod vypujčené tričko a zbledl o několik odstínu.

,,Není jiný způsob, jak se toho zbavit?"Ptal se.

Ginny zakroutila hlavou.

,,Ty…"Harry se odmlčel a odešel ještě naštvaně z domu s rohama.

Neville poté co dojedl, alespoň ten nakousnutý sendvič, odešel také.

,,Hm jsem zvědavá co budou říkat na překvapení, co jim přichystala Hermiona s holkami."Usmála se blaženě Ginny a začala sklízet snídani ze stolu.

Ron na ní zíral. Co s tím měla co společného Hermiona?

,,Kdo by to kdy řekl, že Hermiona je takový ďablík, ale s těmi rohy to byl perfektní nápad, viď Rone."Řekla sladce Ginny a ušklíbla se na něho.

,,Hermiona?"Ptal se trochu udiveně Ron.

,,Jo poslala Nevilla za tou Rukou a z nemocnice, protože chudák holka tak o něm básnila

a poslala jí hezký dáreček celou sadu, co jí kdysi nadiktovala do hlavy její babička prej. Jenom mi neřekla co to všechno je, prej jsem malá."Odfrkla si Ginny.

Ronovi by se krve nedořezal. Tohle byl plán Hermiony? Té Hermiony!

,,Kam poslala k čertu tedy Harryho?"Ptal Ron se tiše, jako by tu odpověď ani nechtěl vědět.

,,To bys chtěl vědět, Roníku, ale já ti to nepovím, nevím to sama. Mia mi to neřekla."Pokrčila rameny Ginny. Ron měl z toho čím dál horší pocit.

,,A teď k tobě můj drahý bratře."Řekla Ginny a kouzlem ho svázala.

Ne, křikl Ron, ale očividně mu vzala Ginny i hlas. Pak ho strčila do kumbálu, kam dávali sekačku na trávu v zahradě,dala hezké křesílko a do něho usadila Rona a dala mu na rameno malé překvapení od Hermiony.

Imi, Detsu a Schomi oblíbené pavoučky Schina Aburame, který je dal na starosti Hermioně.

Ron vykulil oči a omdlel. Ginny zaklapla vrátka od kumbálu a nechala ho tam ve společnosti pavouků.

Možná měl Moudrý klobouk pravdu a byla by dobrá Zmijozelka, pomyslela si Ginny a šla k jezeru si s Hermionou a Narutem zaplavat. Přece jenom musí ten letní den nějak smysluplně využít.

* * *

Kam se hrabal Voldemort, pomyslel si Harry, když se příštího rána probouzel. Ten byl vysoce neškodný, vůči jisté Ginny Weasleyové a Hermioně Grangerové. Nedokázal ani slovy vyjádřit, jak moc se mu chtělo ty dvě jednou pro vždy sprovodit ze světa, ale nechtěl si zahrávat s vlastním životem.

Když pomyslel na včerejší den, tak zas špatný nebyl, ale mělo to svá ale…

Koho by mohlo kdy napadnout, že Hermiona, ta Hermiona o které si myslel, že je uťaplá knižní dívka má myšlenky, za které by se nemusela ani stydět nejhorší Smrtijedka alias Bellatrix Lestrengrová.

No tak Pottere buď trochu chlap, pomyslel si Harry.

Okorát mu to tak docela nešlo, sice už chlapec nebyl, ale připadal si jako by ho zrovna vyprali jako špinavé prádlo. Velice nepříjemný pocit, zvlášť když ještě pořád na něm ležela a spala Tenten.

To, že měli spolu vášnivý sex, bylo z okolí více než zřejmé. Tenten očividně poslechla všechny rady a doporučení co jí Hermiona dala, protože na něj vyjela s mečem, dýkami a což bylo nejhorší s pouty. Pak mu hezky vyprávěla o Hermionině babičce a jak to Hermiona šikovně narafičila. Také se rozplývala, že chytla jeho a ne chytráka Rona, který kvůli těm pihám se jí ani za mák nelíbil. Bože, bylo příšerné, jak tam seděla nad ním a povídala nebo spíš básnila o využití zbraní jako sexuálních pomůcek. Zatímco on byl připoután k čelu postele u ní doma.

Jeho šestnácté si rozhodně takto nepřestavoval.

Ne Vodemort byl anděl proti ženským, konstatoval Harry na závěr.

* * *

Neville si čistil zuby. Chtěl se zbavit té podivné příchuti, co měl od včerejška v hubě.

Byli to ty, dortíčky od Ginny, nebo ta čokoláda co na něj natlepala Ruka, nebo ten příšerný olej, kterým ho celého polila. Nevěděl to ani náhodou a to si je drhl už po třetí.

Hermiona by řekla, že dbá správně svou ústní hygienu, ale on by jí nejraději proměnil v štětku na WC.

Za to co mu provedla a on myslel, že je cudná. Ne, jak vyšlo najevo od Ruky a jejího vyprávění, tak Hermiona nebyla ani panna a ani cudná, ale pořádně zkažená.

Mohl si myslet, že Krum jí nejen doprovázel na ples, ale i na postel. Trolská hnáto, jenom by ho strašlivě zajímalo, kolik odstavců školního řádu tím porušila, protože ho nikdy nečetl.

Což bude asi Hermioně stejně jedno. S Harrym a Ronem porušili určitě více odstavců než jeden za těch pět let. Stejně v tomto světě je minulost stejně k ničemu. Tím by jí rozhodně vydírat nemohl. Ohodil kartáček do skleničky a vypláchl si hubu. Stejně tu pachuť tam byla ještě, k sakru.

,,Nevi-kun jsi tam ještě?"Uslyšel z ložnice Ruku.

Neville jenom vzdychl, proč se u Merlina musel dostat zrovna sem.

Jo vlastně díky souhlasu v Hermionině grandiozním plánu s Brumbálovou armádou.

Ať to posere pes!

* * *

Ron byl naštvaný, čím on si zasloužil, být ponechán zamknutý v kumbále s třemi obřími pavouky.

Poté co se jich zbavil a oni utekli, kdo ví kam, si musel nutně dát kafé.

Jinak ho nikdy nepil, nechutnalo mu a měl z toho jedině žáhu až kam, ale potřeboval se uklidnit.

Nechtěl vybuchnout, jak to dříve měl ve zvyku. Chladná rozvážnost se bude teď hodit mnohem víc.

Snape vidět ho, tak by asi byl na něho pyšný a možná ještě pyšnější kdyby věděl co má za lubem.

Tohle si Hermiona odskáče a šeredně.

Oh moudrý klobouk ho určitě tenkrát nechtěl dát do Zmijozelu jen tak. Jenom by chtěl vědět, co by asi jeho rodina na to říkala, kdyby to o něm věděla. Musí mluvit s kluky, až se vrátí. Potřebuje nutně informace, které mu chyběli na dotažení jeho plánu.

Teď tomu může dát jenom pracovní název, ale doladit jako křídlovku to může až poté. Ano, tohle bude dobrý název, potutelně se usmál Ron. Miloval některé pořady v místní televizi a od nich odvodil též akci, kterou chystal na Hermionu.

Hledám signál, mladá paní!

Ron dopil kafé, až na logr a šel ven sledovat, kdy se ostatní hodlají vrátit.

* * *

Od této události uběhl týden a nikdo se o ničem ani nezmínil, ticho, které v Novém Doupěti panovalo, by se mohlo nazvat zlověstné či mrtvolné. Ron zatím nic nepodnikal, čekal na Hermioniny narozeniny, které jak věděl, byli 8.září. Proč také něco hned dělat, bylo to otravné a on měl něco jiného na práci. Ne musí jí dusit, protože Hermiona byla člověk ostražitý a velice inteligentní. Její narozeniny byli tím, co on by nazval signálem, pro ostatní. Kontrolka či alarm, která pěkně rudě v jejich mysli svítila.

Moc dobře si popovídal s Harrym a Nevillem a byla to věru zajímavá rozprava. Oh ty zlá Mio.

Ron si v duchu mnul ruce, když si vzpomněl, co všechno od nich dověděl.

Jeho Zmijozelké já v něm tancovalo radostí kankán.

* * *

_**Poznámka od autora:Pro mojí povídku jsem některé postavy trochu nechala zestárnout, takže tým Gai je o něco starší. Co se týče Ruky Kobaji tak tu jsem si vymyslela a je to moje vlastní podstava, s kterou budu také velmi použí Ruka je starší než Neville a dokonce starší než Hermiona. Další věc nevím jestli hlavy nad Konohou mají nosní dírky, ale pro můj účel jsem jim je dala. Jinak jsem moc ráda za tu obří návštěvnost a dokonce za ty čtyři komentáře. Klidně to komentujte dál, jsem za to ráda.**_

_**elenor**_


	9. Kapitola 9 - Nová výzva

**Kapitola -9 – Nová výzva**

Kakaschi stál na poradě jouninů, když Hokage přišel s neobvyklou výzvou pro všechny.

Chuninská zkouš byl překvapen, ale pak si uvědomil, že vlastně v tomhle ročním období většinou bývají.

,,Kakaschi Hatake, je tvůj tým způsobilí se zúčastnit, chuninské zkoušky?"Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Ano, Hokage."Řekl bez většího přemýšlení.

Zavládl šepot, mezi jounini starších týmu. Přece to byl tým nováčků.

,,Kolik misí pro zatím tento tým vykonal?"Ptal se Hiruzen, ačkoliv to věděl, ale držel se protokolu.

,,5 déčkových 3 céčkové a dvě B."Řekl zdvořile Kakaschi.

Zase slyšel jisté šelestění, očividně někteří vedoucí měli řeči.

,,Dobrá, Kakaschi Hateké, tvůj tým se může přihlásit. Schváleno."A udeřil schvalovacím razítkem do do přihlášek Hiruzen.

,,Maito Gai, je tvůj tým způsobilí účastnit se chuninské zkoušky?"Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Jistě Hokage jako nikdy dříve."Řekl jako vždy nadšeně Gai.

,,Kolik misí?"Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,30dečkových 20 céčkových 5béčkových jedno A."Řekl Gai.

,,Dobrá schváleno."Řekl a předal mu další přihlášky.

Kakaschi zas slyšel, to šelestění ostatních a jejich nanicovaté řeči, jak je to možné s tím Ačkem u geninovského týmu.

,,Asumo Sarutobi, je tvůj tým způsobilí se zůčastnit chuninské zkoušky?"

,,Ano, je Hokage."Řekl Asuma, i když si zcela jistý nebyl.

Nebyl Kakaschi, sadista a Gai masochista jejich ročníku.

,,Kolik misí?"Ptal se Hiruzen.

,, 10 déčkových a 4céčkových."Řekl Asuma a oddechl, že neslyší žádný rozruch nad jeho týmem.

On vybíral mise tak, aby mohl být nenápadný mezi ostatními týmy a nepřitahoval zbytečně pozornost z vyšších mí si nemohl dovolit, už kvůli jeho otci.

,,Kurenai Yuhi, je tvůj tým způsobilí se účastnit chuninské zkoušky?"

,,Ano Hokage, to je."Řekla Kurenia a dívala se kolem sebe a slyšela ty proklaté řeči o tom, že je divné, že se všichni nováčci účastní. Štvalo jí to nezměrně, neměli na to právo nebo co.

,,Kolik misí?"Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,11 déčkových a 2céčkové."Odpověděla Kurenai.

Její tým byl připraven jako každý jiný, se té zkoušky zůčastnit a nezáleželo na tom, jak dlouho ten dotyčný byl ninjou. Byla to výborná zkušenost do budoucna.

Dívala se kolem, ale nikde neviděla Anko. Jak divné, přišlo ji. Anko, byla poměrně soutěživý typ.

Její neblahá vlastnost předpovídat, se naplnila, když znovu Hokage otevřel ústa.

,,Jistě si všimli, že chybí Anko Miriataschi, ale to není náhoda. Byla vyslaná společně se svou žákyní, jako vyslankyně do všech ninja vesnic v celém Ohnivém království, aby si ověřila, kolik týmu bude z jednotlivých vesnic vysláno, vrátí se těsně před začátkem. Její žákyně bude se účastnit, stejně jako ostatní, ačkoliv není v týmu, dám jí tu možnost, pokuď přemluví k této vyjímce všechny hlavní zástupce vesnic, což u některých nebude jednoduché. Přesto věřím, že to děvče zvládne. Rozchod."Řekl Hiruzen a odešel z místnosti.

* * *

Harry a ostatní dost otráveně koukali na proud vody v řece z mostu, na kterém stáli.

Zase čekali na Kakaschiho, což je děsně štvalo. Dokonce už i Harryho. Dvě hodiny velkého nic.

Tu se objevil Kakaschi a stál na vodní hladině.

Harry věděl, že je to možné a že to zkušenější ninjové zvládají. Přece jenom při poslední misi se naučili stát na stromě přichyceni svou vlastní chakrou jako netopýři. Bylo to něco úžasného. Rád by se naučil i toto.

Od doby co tu byl, se naučil spoustu věcí. Skákání ze stromu na strom, běhání na velké vzdálenosti, přemety a výskoky do výšky, vrhání jehlic, kunaiu, růžic a obřích schurikenů. Neposlední řadě pár jutsu, který mu byli k užitku.

,,Zase pozdě."Řekl otráveně Sasuke.

,,Byl jsem zdržen, ale něco pro vás mám."Řekl a vyskočil na most k nim.

,,Co?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Toto."Řekl a každému podal přihlášku.

,,Co to má být?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Přihláška na chuninskou zkoušku."Usmál se Kakaschi.

Naruto se rozzářil. Kakaschi ani nechtěl vědět, na co ten kluk myslí.

,,Tak brzo?"Ptal se překvapeně Harry.

,,Ano kolego, tak brzo. Každý rok se touto dobou tedy druhá polovina srpna koná chuninská zkouška."Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Super."Řekl Naruto.

,,Počkej Naruto, tohle je týmová zkouška a ne zkouška jednotlivce. Prověří to vaší týmovou spolupráci. Mimo jiné."Řekl Kakaschi.

To bude katastrofa, pomyslel si Harry. O nich jako týmu se nedalo ani zdaleka mluvit. Byl to oxymóron.

,,Mohu se zeptat, sensei, kdy přesně to začíná? Ptal se Harry.

,,Za dvanáct dní, kolego. ."

,,Jupí."Řekl Naruto, protože už se těšil, až to všem ukáže, co umí.

,,Hm."Řekl Sasuke a strčil si přihlášku do kapsy.

,,Bude se toho účastnit mnoho týmů z cizích vesnic, takže buďte co nejlepšími zástupci své vesnice."Řekl Kakaschi a skočil zpět na vodní hladinu.

,,Teď skočte ke mně, budeme se učit stát na vodní hladině."Řekl Kakaschi na závěr.

* * *

,,Dobrý podvečer, Anko-chan a Ginny-chan byla vaše mise úspěšná?"Ptal se Hiruzen příští den pozdě večer.

,,Ano Hokage, přímo veleúspěšná."Pilovala si před ním Anko nehty a Ginny stála jako socha vedle ní.

,,A?"Ptal se.

,,Písečná, Trávní, Zvučná a Mlžná souhlasili a ostatní by též souhlasili, ale prej nemají zrovna geniny, které by tam rádi poslali."Řekla Anko s výrazem, já jim to nebaštím.

,,Dobrá, víš tedy kolik týmu, tentokrát se bude účastnit?"Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Ano, jeden tým z Písečné, ve kterém jsou děti Kazekageho, dále čtyři týmy Travní, což je u nich rekord a dva týmy ze Zvučné a tři týmy z Mlžné."Řekla úsečně Anko.

,,Hm zajímavé a co tvoje žákyně, byl úspěšná?"Ptal se směr Ginny Hiruzen.

,,Ano Hokage, všichni souhlasili, neměli žádné námitky."Řekla Ginny, i když v duchu dodala, byl to boj jako Snapem o lepší známku.

,,Výborně, toto Ginny je umění diplomacie, které je pro ninju velmi důležité. Jsem si jist, že jednou budeš mít výsadní postavení, takže tato zkušenost ti na škodu rozhodně nebude."Usmál se Hiruzen.

Ginny jenom kývla na souhlas.

,,To je prozatím vše Ginny-chan, můžeš jít."Řekl Hiruzen.

Ginny rádoby odešla, ale skryla se v šachtě nad jeho kanceláří nepozorována ANBU, které vycítila opodál a kteří patřili k ochrance třetího. Chtěla vědět co, budou ještě povídat.

,,Anko, je to s dětmi Kazekageho pravda? Doopravdy jsou přihlášeni?"Ptal se trochu zděšeným hlasem Hokage.

,,Ano."Řekla Anko.

,,To je špatný, co tím Písečná sleduje?"Zachmuřil se Hiruzen.

,,Netuším Hokage, ale jsem znepokojená též, jeho nejmladší je …"Anko se odmlčela.

Nechtěla snad ani to slovo vyslovit.

,,Ano bijou, já vím. Chudák dítě. Ještě k tomu je to jednoocsý démon, aby tomu nebylo málo."Vzdychl Hiruzen.

,,Oni mu říkají jinak, Hokage."Řekla Anko a Ginny poprvé slyšela v hlasu učitelky strach.

,,Jak?"Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Gaara démon z pouště."Řekla skoro neslyšně pro Ginny Anko.

,,Hm potkala jsi ho?"Ptal se Hiruzen.

,,Ne,Hokage, ale vesničané se ho bojí a slyšela jsem divné zvěsti, prej zabil několik lidí z jejich vesnice.

Mám docela strach, jestli nám nechce Písečná uškodit. Přece jenom … démon je démon."Řekla Anko.

,,Já vím o to víc mě to docela zaráží, zvlášť když je tu ještě Naruto."

,,Ano dva démoni na jednom poli, nevěstí nic dobrého."Řekla Anko a pak Ginny zaslechla něco jako mlasknutí či facku.

,,Naruto není démon, ale člověk Anko. Démon byl v něm jenom uvězněn a ty to dobře víš. Je rozdíl mezi ním a Gaarou, démon ho pravděpodobně neovládá."Zaslechla Ginny poprvé Hokageho naštvaného jako nikdy předtím. Její vlastní myšlenky byli jako na kolotoči. Naruto a démon a ten Gaara? Ne všemu rozuměla.

,,To je vše Anko."Řekl břitce a Ginny slyšela, jak Anko vyšla z kanceláře.

Pak z nenadání slyšela směrem k jejímu místu. ,,Ginny-chan můžeš prosím tě vylézt, jsem starý na to, abych lezl klimatizací."

Ginny se lekla. On o ní celou dobu věděl?!

Ginny tedy vykopla jeden poklop poblíž a skočila rovnou dolů do kanceláře Hokageho vedle jeho pracovního stolu.

,,Jak vidím, tak jsi se mnohé, od Anko naučila, i výbornou špionáž."

Zasmál se Hiruzen a koukal, jak dívka rudne studem, že jí nachytal na švestkách.

,,Vidím, že ti myšlenkami kolují různé otázky, ale nejprve pojď se mnou. Neboj hlavu ti za to neutrhnu. Přece jenom máš jisté právo to vědět, když bydlíš s Narutem."Řekl Hiruzen a už jí vedl ze své kanceláře někam, kde ho nehlídali uši rady starších.

* * *

Neville byl docela vždy nervák a věděl to o sobě. Proto hned poté co složil tu zatracenou lékařskou zkoušku se div radostí neskácel k zemi. Zvládl to, ale to co ho ještě čeká, bude podle jeho senseie mnohem horší. Chuninská zkouška, to bylo to co ho těď strašilo.

Netušil totiž pořádně co vše, se po něm bude chtít. No sice věděl něco od parťaků, kteří už to jednou zažili a neuspěli. To podle něho byli hodně dobří. Věděl, že první bude test, což mu vůbec nepřidávalo na nějakém sebevědomí. Nesnášel testy, to byl radši, kdyby ho zkoušeli ústně.Pak je podle slov Leeho čekala nějaká divočina, což už vůbec nevěděl co to bude a pak ty zápasy. Jedním slovem otřes.

To, ale neznamenalo, že by se tak lehce vzdal. Ne, to už nikdy. Přece je člen koleje Nebelvír a to i když ho chtěl moudrý klobouk dát původně do Mrzimoru. Nějak to ustojí! Řekl si Neville a znovu zkoušel nechat proudit energii celým svým tělem.

Tak jak byl instruován Sanschi-dono a Gaiem, pro jeho vlastní techniku. Ne žádná kopie jeho učitelů, ale vlastní jedinečná bude něco. Jeho Lví tanec, konečně všem ukáže co Nebelvír, jako on dokáže! Trolská hnáto Longbottom ještě zamíchá karty! Už nikdy se nedá.

* * *

Ron pochyboval, co může předvést na té zkoušce. Nebyl žádná cvičená opice.

Nesnášel publikum a už vůbec nebyl rád, když nevěděl, co ho čeká. Bylo to tak … no prostě ne ok.

Co mohl dělat, jeho parťaci to chtěli vyzkoušet, no tím myslel, hlavně Ino a Chojiho.

Schikamaru byl dost líný, takže mu to asi bylo fuk.

Ach jo, a on si myslel, že bude skoro nerušeně připravovat akci ,,Hledám signál, mladá paní!"

Osud mu, očividně nakloněn nebyl, tak jak by chtěl. Otravné.

* * *

Hermiona byla nadšená, konečně nějaká výzva. Hermiona měla zkoušky a výzvy tohoto typu vždy ráda. Měli to v rodině. Její rodiče před tím, než se narodila, byli u lékařů bez hranic a měli své dobrodružství také.Teta Georga to měla na denním pořádku jako vězeňská dozorčí.

Strejda Fredericko byl hledaný interpolem a kdo ví, ještě kým jako člen Cosa Nostra.

Tetička Ema přežila několik atentátu na svojí osobu soudní prokurátorky.

Děda Donoven lítal jako spojenecký letec za druhé světové války a byl sestřelen a přežil 7 týdnů jako zajatec. Babička Amalie se účastnila jako štětka špionáže pro Vládní kruhy.

Babička Sofie dokonce dělala jeden čas pro Britskou vládu, jako špeh v kruzích Nacistů ve Francii.

To ani Hermiona nepočítala strejdu Johna, který velel lodi v Perském zálivu a zažil několik útoků teroristů.

Hermionu rodinu a jí také přitahovala dobrodružství jako vosu jablka.

Proto tenkrát rozmluvila Moudrému klobouku, aby ji dával do Hagvaspáru, ale do Nebelvíru, kde se vždy něco dělo, když nepočítala, že to byla kolej Albuse Brumbála. Měla pravdu, s Harrym a Ronem nebyla nikdy nuda a to ani teď.

Na tu chuninskou zkoušku moc těšila.

* * *

Harry šel z treningu a pozoroval jak Naruto chodí předním po rukou, hlavou dolů.

Tohle vždy Naruta ohromě bavilo, ale jeho ne.

Neměl takovou v tom výdrž jako Naruto.

,,Ahoj Harry!"Křikla na něho ze druhé strany silnice Hermiona a za ní byl vidět zbytek jejího týmu.

Harry, vzdychl to mu tak chybělo, od doby toho příšerného vtipu Hermiony,

který mu stále ještě připadal jako pomsta boží, nemohl jí zrovna mít dvakrát rád.

To s Tenten, jak taž vyřešil, díky bohu to snesla celkem dobře. Byla rozumná a věděla, že ta jedna noc, nebyla ono. Přesto jí slíbil na Hallowen pořádné rande, ať se Mia posere.

Nevěděl, jak to dopadlo s Nevillem a bylo mu to jedno. Je to jeho život a on nějaká uklepaná ženská není. Uslyšeli, ale křik z postraní ulice.

,,Co to bylo?"Řekli skoro na stejno Hermiona i Naruto, což v Harryho uších znělo hodně divně.

Tak tam šli, aby se podívali co se děje?

,,Hej ty skrčku."Držel nějaký kluk v hnědé kombinéze menšího kluka pod krkem.

,,Konohomaru."Vřeštěla malá dívčina o podál v zelené sukni a hnědé mikině. Měla o toho prcka asi strach.

,,Kde máš mámu ty sráči, jen tak mi podrážet nohy nebudeš ty šmejde."Vrčel na něho ten kluk.

Harry všiml, že má něco divného na zádech. Vypadalo to jako jedna z těch zabalených mumií co jim ukazoval Remus Lupin v Bradavicích.

,,Hej dovoluj si na starší, ty hulváte."Okřikl ho Naruto.

,,Kdo jsi ty pitomče?"Otočil se ten kluk a Harry poznal, že má také čelenku, ale ne z Konohy.

,,Já jsem Naruto Uzumaki a kdo jsi ty?"Ptal se Naruto.

Kluk pohlédl nasraně kolem sebe a koukl jak na Harryho a tak na Hermionu a zkřivil tvář do úšklebku.

Pustil toho malého kluka, který na něho vyplázl jazyk a utekl společně s tou holkou opačným směrem než přišel Harry a ostatní.

,,Hm to se stejně dovíte, sráči."Řekl a už se měl k odchodu, když mu do cesty vstoupila blondýnka a dala mu přes hubu.

,,Kankuro, jak se to chováš ty hajzle, kde je tvé vychování."Řekla břitce.

Harry si jí změřil pohledem a odhadl jí tak čtrnáct nebo patnáct, rozhodně byla starší než ten kluk.

,,Nejsi má matka Temari."Řekl ten kluk.

,,Ne to nejsem, ale tvá starší sestra."Řekla blondýnka s čtyřmi culíky každý jiným směrem.

Kluk se zašklebil.

,,Nechte toho."Ozvalo se z blízkého stromu.

Harry tam vzhlédl. Byl tam další kluk a stál tam, pohlížel dolů na ně všechny.

Jeho pohled byl přímo zlověstný a smrtonosný, pomyslel si Harry. Nejhorší bylo, že jeho oči mu připomínali, oči mrtvého člověka, byli bez citu. Tohle nezažil ani Voldemorta a to byl už sám osobě strach nahánějící kreatura.

,,Kdo jsi ty?"Ptal se Naruto.

Kluk lehce seskočil ze stromu, až se kolem zatetelil vzduch a písek a pohlédl na všechny těmi očima.

Harrymu přešel mráz po zádech. Na tom klukovi bylo něco neuvěřitelně divného.

Nejen, že měl čelenku a to mu mohlo být maximálně dvanáct, ale také to jeho tetování na čele, kde bylo v místním jazyce bylo napsáno láska. Problém byl, že u něho Harry žádnou lásku nebo jiný cit necítil. Vůbec nic. Jinak totiž mu připomínal totiž Rona, když ho poprvé potkal. Ten kluk byl zrzek z modrýma očima, ale očima bez citu, mrtvýma očima. Šla z něj hrůza.

,,Gaara z pouště."Řekl ten kluk ledovým hlasem a odešel. Ti dva ostatní šli víceméně za ním bez odmlouvání.

,,Tak to bylo extrémně divné."Řekl Kiba. Dokonce i Akamaru se vedle něho třásl.

,,Ty jeho oči."Řekla tiše Hinata.

,,Ano, ty jeho oči, byli jako smrt sama."Řekla Hermiona.

Běhal jí mráz po zádech.

,,Gaara."Řekl tiše Harry. To jméno by si měl zapamatovat.

,,Ten se ani pořádně nepřestavil."Řekl Naruto.

Harry si pomyslel, má bráška vůbec nějaký půd sebezáchovy? Dosti o tom pochyboval.

* * *

Právě končil předposlední den před zkouškou.

Neville viděl u večeře, jak se tváří jak Ginny, tak Harry a i Hermiona jako na pohřbu a vůbec mu to nelíbilo.

Něco bylo špatně, ale nevěděl co?

,,Děje se něco?"Ptal se pro jistotu.

Všichni kromě Rona a Naruta, kteří se ládovali nudlemi, zakroutili hlavou. Ne to jim nevěřil, na to byli moc tiší.Vstal tedy ze stolu a popadl všechny za ruku, zuby a vším co mohl a otáhl je kromě Naruta do svého pokoje.

Tady končí zábava, kamarádi.

,,Co se děje? Mluvte nebo serte písmena lidi, nebo mám ještě tu chilli a wasabi pastu."Zavrčel směr Harryho a Ginny, Neville.

Harrymu vyletělo obočí do výšin. Od kdy Neville se naučil mu vyhrožovat?

,,Mám ji v šuplíku, Harry."Dodal Neville a už chtěl ten zmiňovaný šuplík otevřít.

,,Jako bys to chtěl udělat Neville."Řekla Ginny.

,,Oh fakt."Řekl Neville a nasadil usměv, hodný Snapa a použil na ně Perfiktus totalus.

Ginny zbledla.

,,Hej jak mám vědět o co se jedná?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron, který nebyl vůbec rád, že Neville z něco udělal žijící mrtvolu.

Proč on?

,,Jde o Naruta a Gaaru."Vzdychla Ginny.

,,He Naruto přece byl celou dobu tady a toho kluka už nepotkal."Řekl nechápající Harry.

,,Ano ten kluk někam zmizel i s tou svou divnou kompanii." Řekla Hermiona.

,,O co se tu jedná?"Ptal se Neville, který byl zmaten.

,,Je bijou."Řekla Ginny.

Harry pozvedl obočí. Jak to Ginny o bráchovi věděla, do prdelky?

,,Cože je?"Ptal se Neville. Nerozuměl tomu.

,,Tohle prozatím vědět nemusíš, kamaráde."Řekl Harry.

Neville se zamračil, nesnášel, když někdo před ním něco tajil.

Harry se tvářil, ale jako by říkal, jinak bych tě musel, kamaráde zabít, což mu dost jasně najevo dávalo ten fakt, že od toho má držet dál. Propustil tedy kamarády, ačkoliv nerad.

,,Drž se Neville dál od kluka jménem Gaara."Řekla Hermiona a velmi pevně mu stiskla rameno, když odcházela z jeho pokoje.

To myslela asi hodně vážně, pomyslel si Neville. Tvářila se tak to jenom jednou a to na ministerstvu kouzel.

* * *

Harry, nesnášel se někam plížit, ale dnes to potřeboval. Nutně. Ron vidět ho jak se jako duch plíží do pokoje jeho sestry, tak by ho asi na místě proměnil v něco šeredného jako slimáka.

Potřeboval, ale s Ginny nutně mluvit. Basta fidli. Ginny vypadala jako by spala, ale opak byl pravdou.

Zvedla se, jakmile ji chtěl probudit a div mu nepřivodila infarkt.

,,Ok tady mluvit nehodlám."Řekla a otevřela okno v jejím pokoji a kývla na něho, aby jí následoval.

Co mu také zbývalo. Skoro neslyšně doskočily na památník na hlavu třetího a Ginny se usadila do tureckého sedu. Vál severní vítr a její vlasy jí vláli po tom směru.

Vzhlédla směr brány a pak se podívala na zamračeného Harryho, který usedl vedle ní.

,,Jaká je tvoje otázka Harry?"Ptala se.

,,To je snad jasné."Ofrkl Harry.

,,Klid Harry, vím to od stejného zdroje."Usmívala se stále Ginny.

Harry se zamračil, ještě víc. Proč jí to ten dědula říkal?

,,No měla jsem nedávno delší misi Harry…. no dělala dělala jsem menšího velvyslance po jednotlivých vesnicích ninjů…"Začala sama od sebe.

,,Cestovala jsem, po různých krajinách Harry. Měli jsem s Anko za úkol, rozhlásit informace o této zkoušce. Hm a byli jsme také v jedné, která měla zvláštní název Písečná. Sedělo to. Byla v poušti.Připomělo mi to dovolenou v Egyptě, když jsme byli za Billem. Samý písek. Ta vesnice, ja trochu jako oaza. Z té vesnice se bude účastnit jeden jediný tým, ve kterém jsou děti Kazekageho, což je zastupce té vesnice jako náš Hokage. Mají čelenku s něčím, co připomíná přesýpací hodiny, Harry."

Harrymu se rozšířili oči. Takže ten kluk a ti dva ostatní byli z té Písečné a byli děti místního zástupce.

Možná proto byli tak povýšení.

,,Harry i ta jejich vesnice má svého démona uvězněného v člověku, ten člověk je nejmladší syn Kazekágeho Gaara."

Harry se rozšířili oči. Proto byl ten kluk tak divný.

,,Ano Gaara je mé jméno, Gaara z pouště…"Řekl studený hlas za nima.

Harry se lekl a otočil se. Na hlavě druhého seděl ten kluk a ani nehleděl na ně.

Přesto se Harry a Ginny postavili a vytáhli ružici z rukávu.

,,Konoha je krásná, tolik krve a maminka chce krev."Řekl ten kluk a pootočil se jejich směrem a zmizel. Harry bylo, jako by mu přejelo ostří po krku. Chlad, bylo jediné, co cítil.

Ten kluk mohl aspirovat na mozkomora.

,,Ten démon ho více méně ovládá, Harry, on nic necítí."Řekla třesoucím hlasem Ginny.

Harry jenom polkl. Už věděl, že ti démoni nebyli zrovna dvakrát přátelští a tenhle už vůbec.


	10. Kapitola 10 - To je začátek

**Kapitola – 10 –To je začátek**

Dnes byl podle Naruta velký den. Chuninská zkouška, konečně ho začnou uznávat i starší.

Moc se těšil. Ráno se sešel s týmem a dokonce si vzal i na sebe nové oblečení, které si k té příležitosti koupil. Černo oranžovou vestu a hnědé kalhoty s mnoha kapsami. Byl přímo natěšený. Určitě bude proti někomu bojovat a určitě vyhraje. Měli se sejít v hlavní učebně akademie na zahájení už kolem osmé ráno. Také tam byli a všichni. Viděl všechny ty týmy pohromadě. Byli tam i lidi co neznal, ale co nemůže znát všechny. Usadil se hned vedle týmu Hermiony-chan.

Pak zazvonil zvonek, jako při vyučovaní, ale nevstoupil Iruka, jak se Naruto mylně domníval.

Vešel chlap jak hora, a krokem tak rázným, že duněla podlaha. Předstoupil a podíval se svými malými očima, které každé měl jiné barvy.

,,Vztyk!"Zařval na povel.

Celá ta učebna se zvedla a i Naruto. Harrymu to ihned připomnělo Moddyho.

,,Tak jo vy malý smardi a pitomci."Řekl a otevřel desky. Přeletl je a přelétl očima i učebnu.

,,Ten kdo se nedostavil, má smůlu. Vy ostatní, sednout."Zařval znovu.

Pak je sjel pohledem, že by to nesvedl ani Snape lépe.

,,Dobrá vy zelená žouželi, tohle je chuninská zkouška a já se jmenuji Ibiki Morino. Ibiki Morino, vy spratci, a jsem váš první zkoušející."Řekl stále nahlas.

,,První část se skládá z písemného testu. Test o třech částech a písemný, magoři."Řekl stále stejnou hlasitostí.

Naruto zbledl. Nesnášel testy.

,,Napovídání, taháky a ostatní podvádění netoleruji. Ten pitomec, který bude přistižen letí, vyjádřil jsem se jasně."Řekl stále na hlas a se stejnou toninou v hlase.

Harry povytáhl obočí. Snapa by tento chlap strčil do kapsy a ten by se ještě divil.

,,Magoři co se zhroutí letí, ti co začnou kousat nehty a podobné odpornosti letí."Pokračoval podle Harryho nelidský výčet.

Ne s tím Ibikim by si nezadal ani Moddy, ten byl vůči němu neškodný.

,,Můžete začít, máte na to přesně hodinu, spratci."Řekl a stiskl hodinky na katedře.

Harry stisknul zuby. Všude stály stráže a dívali se na ně ze všech možných úhlů. Podvádění bylo skoro nemožné, přišlo Harrymu.

Přesto by řekl, že je ten Ibiki k tomu vyzval. Přeci řekl, že kdo bude přistižen letí, ale neřekl, že je to zakázané. Co nebylo zakázané, bylo de-fakto povolené, krásně mu zpíval hlas jeho kmotra v hlavě jako vánoční melodii Tiché noci.

Spojil se tedy s Nitrozpytem s Hermionou. Snape by koukal, na co se ta technika dá použít.

,,Co chceš Harry?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Poradit, ten test je příliš těžký."Řekl jí na tomto bezdrátovém spojení Harry.

,,To jako myslíš, že vím vše?"Ptala se.

,,No tak Mio, nenech se vydírat, jinak rozhlásím jisté věci o tobě tvému týmu."Řekl Harry a viděl jak Hermiona nakrčila čelo.

,,Pottere, neměla tvoje máma něco ze Snapem, že zníš jako on."Řekla nakvašeně Hermiona.

,,Hele jak to mám vědět, ale mohu tě ujistit, že kdybych to věděl, tak bych mu vlastnoručně odřízl toho malého Snapa tam dole i jeho kumpány."Řekl Harry, kterému se ta představa také příčila.

,,Sladké Harry, ale jinak tě neznám. Tedy, já znám jenom na pár otázek odpovědi, ale něco by mohl vědět i Neville, přece je lékař na rozdíl od nás."Řekl předsladký hlásek v Harryho hlavě.

,,Pravda, ty lékařské názvy bude rozhodně vědět, ale jak se spojit?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Sleduj Harry."Řekla Hermiona.

Stáhla si vestu o něco níž, vykasala si tričko, až jí byla vidět podprda černé si malým pohybem stáhla o kousek níž sukni a odhalila seděl za ní, jako na potvoru si připadal jako hadím hnízdě.

Nejen, že ten test až na pár otázek byl neskutečně těžký, ale ještě vepředu snad chtěla Hermiona dělat striptýz. Hermiona zatočila loknu a vyslala na Nevilla genjutsu a uvěznila ho v něm.

Příjemné genjutsu, s křesílky s taburety a lenoškami ala Nebelvírská společenka.

Hermiona tam stála a koukala, jak se na ni Neville vyděšeně dívá.

,,Tak Neville teď budeš hodný a pomůžeš nám s jistými otázkami."Řekla hlasem, kterému nebylo radno odporovat.

,,Mám na výběr?"Ptal se šklebem Neville.

,,Ano můžeme se přemístit z této místnustky do mučírny, jestli chceš, ale ta tak hezká nebude, to mi věř. Už vždy jsem chtěla vyzkoušet bičík a svíčky."Usmála se líbezně Hermiona.

Neville si pomyslel, zlatý Snape a spustil.

Nakonec dostal za odměnu odpovědi na otázky, co on nevěděl. Sice to nebyli, všechny, ale jak si spočítal tak měl víc jak 70% splněno. To prostě muselo stačit.

Mezitím si všiml, že kolem Rona začali lítat mouchy a Ginny šmejdila po papíře jako nějaký slepec. Divné?

,,Zbývá deset minut, pitomci."Ohlásil Ibiki a hleděl do prořídlých řad.

Pár týmu se samo vzdalo a pár lidí nachytal na švestkách nebo nevydrželi, když jim hlásil poctivě jejich zbývající čas každých pět minut. Oh, jak rád lidi znervozňoval. Bylo to takové potěšení.

Přesto bylo těch děcek v řadách stále dost.

Celkem patnáct týmu plus ta žačka Anko. Anko jí asi na tohle celé připravila velice důkladně, jako jeho vlastní podřízená. Naruto to už nemohl vydržet, jeho test zel prázdnotou jako před skoro hodinou.

Jenom jeho jméno v záhlaví bylo vidět, že je to jeho test. Měl toho dost.

,,Tohle je kravina, pane."Vykřikl na celou učebnu.

Ibikimu povyskočilo obočí o pár milimetru.

,,Co tě k tomu dojmu opravňuje, sráči."Řekl Ibiki a střelil po něm pohled, po kterém se většina zajatců rozpláče.

,,Ten zasraný test nic o nás neříká, nic neříká, jak dobře bojujeme v reálu."Řekl Naruto a našpulil rty.

Ibiki se usmál a povídá ,,Stojíš si za tím?"

Naruto nasadil úsměv žárovky, podle Harryho a řekl ,,Jo sto pro."

Ibiki se zašklebil. Patnáct týmu je stále ještě mnoho, ale snad příští část tento zkoušky počet srazí.

,,Dobrá prošli jste."Řekl Ibiki.

,,To jako fakt?"Ptal se Kiba.

,,Ano jak nám všem měl kolega připomenout, nějaké odborné znalosti jsou nám kurevsky platné, když je nemůžeme použít v boji. Neřekne to o vás zhola nic. Tento test byla zkouška vaší psychické odolnosti, při výslechu. Ninja může být zajat a mučen pro informace a nikdy podotýkám nikdy je zradit. Je to zrada vůči vesnici a ta se trestá. Tohle jenom malý odvar, co by vás mohlo potkat a možná dokonce potká. Buďte v pozoru před každým nepřítelem." Řekl svým mohutným hlasem Ibiki.

Harry v duchu jenom dodal motto Moddyho. Oči na štopkách.

Pak se zjevila žena. Neznal ji. Vypadal tak na třicet, ale ne více.

,,Morino, těch je nějak moc."Dala ruce v bok.

,,Hm druhá zkouška to zařídí, Tsume."Řekl Ibiki k té ženě.

Ta žena přelétla po řadách, jako by někoho hledala.

,,Neboj tvoje štěně to zvládlo."Zasmál se Ibiki.

,,Já o tom nikdy nepochybovala."Řekla ta žena.

Až teď si Harry všiml, že má ty podivné značky na tvářích a podobný výraz, jako někdo koho dobře znal. Kiba Inuzuka. Možná to byla jeho příbuzná.

,,Zdravíčko vy malí pitomečci, jmenuji se Tsume Inuzuka a jsem tamhle toho idiota matka."Řekla a Kiba zbledl o několik odstínu.

,,To,ale nehraje roli. Zadek mu rozhodně utírat nehodlám. Dnes jste složili první zkoušku, ale čeká vás další, mnohem horší a více krvelačná."Olízla si spodní ret, až jí byli vidět dlouhé špičáky jako u psa.

,,Teď štěňata pojďte se mnou, čeká nás procházka."Řekla a všichni šli za ní i Kiba, který se tvářil jako by spolkl citron.

* * *

Stála před tréninkovým okrskem číslo se usmívala jako sluníčko a chroustala jablko.

Měla tuhle práci ráda. Anko, nemohla a tak to vzala za ni. Rozdělila týmy na tři skupiny a každé přidělila svitky určitého elementu. Každá skupina měla jiný úkolem bylo ukořistit dva další svitky a dostat se do kontrolní věže, kde je připravený další díl zkoušky.Měli na to pět dní.

Byla zvědavá kolik týmu se tam dostane. Minule to bylo šest.

* * *

,,Tak co máš plánu Ginny?"Ptal se Harry.

On a jeho tým dostali stejnou skupinu jako Ginny a byli teď na kořeni mohutného stromu uprostřed džungle.

,,Harry hodlám využít toho, co mě naučila Anko a ještě jeden starý a očividně nemocný člověk."Usmála se Ginny.

,,A co?"Ptala se Sakura. Ta zrska se jí s tím úsměvem vůbec nelíbila.

Ginny vyskočila na nejbližší větev a zapískla. Netrvalo to ani minutu a přilétlo hejno čtyř orlů.

,,Vítám vás mojí milování, máte mě zpět."Řekla Ginny a stoupla si k těmto obrům, kteří byli tak velcí jako osobní auto i s přívěsem. Harry doslova vyvalil oči.

,,Přátelé tohle je Bill, Charlie, Fred a George mojí krasavci."Řekla Ginny a počechrala jim perka velikosti její celé paže.

,,Bomba."Řekl Naruto.

,,Jak to, že je znáš?"Ptal se Sasuke.

,,Já tu žila, žila s těmi krásnými zvířaty celých dvacet dní. George měl zraněné křídlo a tak jsem mu pomohla. Od té doby jsem jejich sestra."Usmála se Ginny a vděčně pohlédla do očí těchto velikánu ptačí říše.

Pak začala syčet.

Harry byl jak kdyby ho vzal někdo pohrabáčem. Rozuměl ji až příliš dobře, ale zajímalo ho, jak to, že Ginny Weasleyová je hadí jazyk jako on. Mezi nohama mu prosvištělo několik hadů skoro k nohám Ginny a ta se s nimi začala dohadovat. Harry nevěřil, čemu přihlíží a naslouchá. Ginny posílala hady do všech koutů lesa, aby hledali týmy, které nepatří ke Konoze a vyhledali jejich. Ostatní z jeho týmu na ní civěli jako na obraz boží.

,,Od kdy jsi Hadí jazyk Ginny?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Od té doby co jsem byla na čas ovládnuta Tomem, Harry. Nezapomeň, že to já jsem ovládala Baziliška celou dobu, krále hadů. Mě stejně jako tebe poslouchají. Tom je štědrý dárce svých schopností, ten starý neřád. Je čas, abych to využila."

Ginny ještě jednou zapískala, ale znělo to jinak. Hlouběji.

Orly odlétli, ale něco jiného se přihnalo. Divoká prasata velká jako Záchranný autobus.

Zastavila se před Ginny a zafuněla, až Ginny to málem odfouklo, ale jinak nic. Pak zachrochtala, skoro radostně.

,,Moji milí přátelé, tohle je Dora a Remus, moji přátelé."Řekla nadšeně Ginny.

Bože, pomyslel si Harry, kdyby ti dotyční slyšeli, co podle nich Ginny pojmenovala, ti by asi skákali jak gumový.

,,Nasedat lidi."Řekla Ginny a usadila se na hlavě jednoho toho prasete.

,,To jako myslíš vážně?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Jo tady jsem princezna já. Princezna Lesa Smrti, jak se to tu nazývá. Jsou tu milá velká zvířátka, zlé rostlinky a spousta obřích brouků a pavouků a hodně pastí, ale já tu vyznám jako doma. Vítejte v mém království, v království Ginny Weasleyové, hadí princezny."Usmála se blaženě začala drbat hlavu toho prasete, které buď neslo jméno Dora nebo Remus. Harry si pomyslel, že Tom si očividně chce vykopat hrob sám, když tak poctivě, obdařuje lidi Hadím jazykem.

Nasedl s Narutem a Sasukem na divoké prase a to vyrazilo společně z druhým, kde seděla Ginny a Sakura do útrob lesa.

* * *

Druhý den dorazili na mýtinu. Prospali se na příjemné srsti těch prasat. Bylo to celkem pohodlné jako ve vlaku, musel přiznat Harry.

Ginny zatím něco pekla na kameni, jak viděl? Nevěděl co to, ale je?

,,Nechceš Harry, jsou to broučí larvy, s pepřem chutnají dobře."Podala mu list na kterém bylo, něco co páchlo jako ponožky.

,,Ne děkuji."Řekl, i když mi kručelo v žaludku.

,,Tak tady, máš ovoce."Ukázala na ošatku z listů s nepřeberným množstvím ovoce.

,,Kde s to vzala?"Ptal jsem se.

,,Molly a Albus mi to přinesli."Řekla jednoduše úsměvně Ginny.

Harry se začal obávat o duševní zdraví Ginny. Ginny zapískala a ani ne za dvě minuty tu byli dvě rozdílná zvířata. Opice a lenochod, ale obřích rozměrů.

,,To je Molly, pomohla mi, když mě štípl nějaký hmyz a já dostala horečku. Byla jako moje mamka."Ukázala Ginny opici, která připomínala Harrymu Gorilu.

,,Tohle je Albus, je starý ale zná to tu nejlépe ze všech zvířat. Bohužel moc dobře nediví a tak spadl do pasti. Já mu s Billem a Fredem pomohli z ní ven. Od té doby za mnou chodil a vždy mi přinesl nějaké brouky k snědku. Ani nevíš, jak ty červy jsou dobří."Řekla Ginny a pohladila lenochoda, který ji za to oblízl.

,,Ještě poznáš Moddyho, Severuse a Percyho až dorazí."Řekla Ginny a jedla ty broučí larvy nebo co to bylo dál.

Harry si raději uzmul kus banánu a přemýšlel, co by zas dotyční na to říkali. Hlavně asi pan profesor Brumbál. Vážně Lenochod Albus, šílenější to nemohlo ani být. Což se přesvědčil o chvíli později, že může. Když dojedl, tak najedou uslyšel podivný zvuk a podivné praskání v nedalekém lese.

Z lesa se vynořili tři tygři obřích rozměrů, na zádech nesli každý jeden tým, s velmi ospalými, ale živými lidmi. Ron byl bílý jako stěna a Hermiona jak by smet a Neville kodrcal zuby. Jejich parťaci byli z toho celý udivení. Nikdy jim nestalo, že by ho hodil na záda tygr a odnesl pryč i ostatníma.

Tygři poslušně ulehli před Ginny a ta je pohladila, což definitivně nechalo omdlít Rona.

,,Tohle je Moddy s tím jedním okem, ten skoro černý je Severus a ten menší je Percy, mí kocourci, když odmyslím Siriuse doma." Řekla usměvavě Ginny a Harry málem se udusil i tím banánem.

To nemyslela Ginny vážně. Hadi, gorily, lenochod, divoká prasata, orly a nakonec tygři!

Ginny byla princezna tohoto lesa, jak to vypadalo, beze vtipu.

Jeden tygr, co nesl jméno Percy zavrčel.

,,Jistě Percy můžeš jít a vy také."Řekla Ginny a tygři tak mohutní, že by je unesl tak tahač odběhli zpět do lesa, nechaje jednotlivé týmy vykulené na zemi mýtiny.

Ron se vystrašeně podíval na svojí sestru, která si očividně s tím tygrem rozuměla. Nejhorší bylo, že mu říkala Percy. Jako jeho příšerném bráchovy. V tu ránu se ozvalo syčení snad ze všech světových stran. Z severovýchodu pak se připlazila celá armáda hadů všech možných velikostí a barvy.

Nesli svitky!

,,Ne neříkej, že jsi jim dala za úkol i toto?"Ptal se překvapeně Harry.

Ginny se usmála a povídá ,,Ale Harry, kdo by si to kdy pomyslel, ale hadi jsou úžasná zvířata.

Jsou inteligentní a velmi akční. Jsou mí kamarádi."Řekla Ginny a nechala po sobě plazit hned pět hadů.

Jeden se jí usadil kolem krku a tiše tam syčel.

,,Jo a já tu nejsem jediný hadí jazyk Harry, mimo tebe. Anko je též hadí jazyk a moje učitelka.

Ona je královna hadů lesů Konohy."Řekla Ginny a začala hady hladit po hlavičkách a syčet jim sladce slova pochvaly.

Harry byl jako makový. Tohle nevěděl. Pak se jeden z těch orlů přistál skoro na pár metrů od nich.

,,Tohle je vše co můžu pro vás udělat. Je to takový menší dárek za mé fantastické narozeniny. Tady jsou svitky a Albus vás dovede k věži, je to tak dvou denní cesta s ním, přece jenom není nejmladší, dobrák jeden. Čau lidi, uvidíme se ve věži."Řekla Ginny a nastoupila na toho orla a vznesla se do vzduchu.

,,Bille letíme k věži."Řekla a ten orel se s ní vznesl do výšin nad ten obří les, až skoro nebyl vidět.

Harry začala pořádně bolet hlava. Ginny Weasleyová byla horší než - li kde jaký Voldemort, ten ovládal jenom hady a ne všechny zvířata v okolí. Tom to dobře sprasil a dal Hadí jazyk člověku, který je povahy horší než-li on.

* * *

Šli za tím lenochodem omráčení, jako by je vzal někdo po hlavě. Ron měl zvláštní pocit a myslel si, že nebyl jediný. Minimálně Shikamaru, Neji a Sasuke tento pocit sdíleli. Pocit, že se zaprodali ďáblu.

Ďábel, kterého měl tu čest mít už patnáct let na očích. Jeho mladší sestru.

Voldemort musel být totálně tupý, když ji v prváku ovládl. Harry měl pravdu, když řekl, že není dostatečně inteligentní. Šli za lenochodem, který byl nazván podle jejich starého ředitelé Bradavické školy. Provázel je celou dobu a dokonce se stočil kolem nich, když šli spát. Bylo to milé zvíře. Očividně znal nástrahy lesa, protože nic na ně nezaútočilo, kromě jednoho pitomého nosorožce obřích rozměrů, kterého zahnalo trio tygrů, které je očividně předtím uneslo.

Až díky Nejimu a Hinatě zjistili, že jsou neustále na blízku a hlídají je jako hlídací psy.

Gorila je vždy navštívila s košem ovoce a jiných dobrot. Když si to tak shrnul Ron, tak to byla díky Ginny procházka růžovým sadem a dovolená. Což pro ostatní asi ne? Ginny jim vytřela svými schopnostmi zrak. Byla naprosto úžasná se zvířaty a klidně by řekl, že by strčila do kapsy i Charlieho a jeho ještěrky. Byl na ní dál zvědavý, co všechno dokáže doopravdy. Dorazily ke kontrolní věži.

* * *

Hm jak zajímavé, jak vidím, tak jsou tu nové talenty. Pomyslela si Tsume, když se dívala na obrazovku kamery v kontrolní věži. První tým, který dorazil, byl z Písečné, pak žačka Anko, následoval tým Zvučné a pak všechny týmy co byli z Konohy a tým z Travní. Výtečné, sice jich bylo poměrně mnoho, ale nevadí. Semifinále bude o to zajímavější. Jak se těšila, na to jak se zmlátí navzájem.


	11. Kapitola 11 - Vítězství a prohry

**Kapitola – 11 – Vítězství a prohry**

Stáli koukali jako divý, když se tam objevil jak Hokage tak jejich učitelé. Bylo jim řečeno, že se dostali do semifinále chuninské zkoužky. Harry z toho nikterak nejásal, čekali je boje a to skutečné ne žádné cvičné.

Nejhorší bylo, že mohl bojovat kromě týmových partnerů skoro proti komukoliv. I proti jeho starým přátelům. Do toho se mu moc nechtělo. Nejhorší bylo, že to nějaká chytrá věcička vybírala za ně na tabulce za nimi. První jméno už znaly. Byl to překvapení všech Sasuke, jeho kolega z týmu.

Druhé jméno se zrovna ukázalo a Harry byl na místě, jako by ho udeřil blesk. Nevěděl totiž, komu fandit nebo rovnou utéct a nedívat se.

Bože na tabulce stálo jméno Nevilla Longbottoma a poblikávalo červeně.

* * *

Ron byl mrzutý, tohle se mu hodně příčilo. Nevěděl s čím Sasuke vyrukuje a s čím vyrukuje, Neville.

První, co udělal Neville poté, co zapískal rozhodčí, vyskočil na hlavu sochy, která byla středo bodem arény a prohlásil.

,,Možná nejsem nejlepší, ale nevzdám se, jako že se jmenuji Neville Franklin Longbottom." Hezky na plné pecky.

Pak sundal závaží z nohou, o kterých ani Ron nevěděl a dál je nad hlavu a pak je pustil. Žuchlo to na zem, jako vlak do stanice Prasinky a utvořili se tam dva krátery. Levou a pravou stranu.

Ron při té ráně padl na kolena. Kolik kilo to k skaru bylo!?

Sasuke se zamračeně díval. Pak, Neville vyndal z pochvy na zádech svojí wakaziši a jednoduše zmizel.

Kde sakru je? Ptal se Ron v duhu. Vůbec Nevilla neviděl.

Pak slyšel toho jeho učitele, jak mluví s Kakaschim Hatake.

,,Neville je můj druhý nejlepší žák, za těch pár měsíců udělal velké pokroky a jsem na něho nesmírně pyšný."Řekla zelená bestie Konohy.

,,Gai tys to zase jednou přehnal, kolik probůh kilo ten kluk na sobě nosil?"Řekl ne moc nadšeně Kakaschi.

Gai se usmál a ukázal prsty jedničku.

,,DĚLÁŠ SI ZE MĚ PRČU Gai, sto."Křikl Kakaschi.

,,Hele to je jenom začátek. Lee a já máme víc. Neville si sundal závaží z nohou ne z rukou. Nebylo by to rozumné."Usmál se Gai.

V další chvilce byly slyšet odrazy wakaziši Nevilla a Sasukeho dýky.

Ron je přesto neviděl, byli neuvěřitelně rychlí, pouhým lidským okem nepostřehnutelní. Copak se jeho kamarád proměnil v zlatonku? Pomyslel si.

,,Hm to nezabírá."Objevil se hned vedle u Rona zábradlí stojící Neville a mnul si bradu.

Ron se pořádně lekl. Příští chvilce vytvořil jeden klon a vrazil stejně rychle, ale v dvojím vydání na Sasukeho. Sasuke schytal pár tržných ranek, ale nic vážného, ale byl udýchanější, očividně mu Neville, dával zabrat.

,,Také ne, tak jinak."Řekl Neville a začali mu zářit zeleně ruce.

,,Gai, neříkej mi, že umí použít chakru jako lékař?"Ptala se Kurenai překvapeně.

,,On je lékař už skoro měsíc, zlato. Třetí stupeň, zatím."Řekl Gai a usmál se svým bělostným úsměvem.

Kurenai zbledla. Před nimi stál léčitelský ninja, doprdele to bylo pro žáka Kakaschiho špatné. Neville znovu zmizel. Sasuke s pořád ohlížel, jako by Nevilla viděl a jeho oči zčervenaly.

Scharingán, pomyslel si Harry. Neville je pěkné kaši.

Pak to na chvilku vypadalo jako by tam začal duel jako s hůlkami. Svištěli tam a sem po aréně bílé a zelené paprsky, ale Nevilla a ani Sasukeho nikde nebylo vidět. Byli příliš rychlí oba dva.

Jenom větrné víry odrazů jejich nohou byli vidět. Navozovalo to z pohledu Harryho pohyb kulky.

Pak se konečně zjevily. Neville si držel ruku, z které tekla krev a Sasuke stál sotva na nohou a držel se za hrudník.

Pak se rozeběhl Sasuke, ale upadal a už nevstal. Rozhodčí jenom odpočítal do deseti, ale Sasuke tam jenom jen tak ležel a těžce oddechoval.

,, Vítěz Neville Longbottom."Ohlásil rozhodčí a zakašlal si.

Neville místo toho, aby se křenil na dav úsměvem vítěze, tak si zmáčkl ruku v místě, kde krvácel a zeleným světlem zastavil proud krve a zacelil ránu. Sám sebe vyléčil. Pak šel k Sasukemu a než tam přispěchali zdravotníci a začal ho sám léčit.

Když tam dorazili, tak je slovy ,,hm jenom jsem mu paralyzoval jednu plíci, dám to sám dohromady."Odstrčil zdravotníky, kteří koukali na něho jako jeleni.

Ron a Harry doslova na něho zírali jako spadlí z Měsíce. Neville, ten Neville, kterého potkali ve vlaku do Bradavic, jak hledá Trevora, tu vyhrál zcela s převahou. Byli z toho vyvalení jako tlustočervi.

Sasuke přitom patřil mezi nejlepší, ale Neville ho prostě porazil bez větších problémů.

,,Jo Neville-kun!"Skandoval z tribuny Lee a Tenten.

Neville se jenom usmál a odešel k nim na tribuny. O slávu nestál. Sasuke těžce, ale přesto se došoural naštvaně na tribunu.

,,Promiň, ale nějak jsem to musel zaonačit, nechtěl jsem ti vážně ublížit."Omluvil se mu ještě Neville.

Sasuke se tvářil, jako by mu Neville strčil drát do konečníku. Pak si sedl a snažil se pořádně popadnout dech. Stále se mu poměrně těžce dýchalo. Bylo slyšet nadávky na lékaře všeho druhu v tiché formě. Ron si pomyslel, naštvat Nevilla by se nemuselo vyplatit při jeho fyzičce a lékařským dovednostem, mohl by to být jeho poslední omyl v životě.

Hiruzen měl obří usměv, ten kluk stál za to. Poslal Uschiu i s Scharingánem do prdele.

Podobně jako před skoro stoletím první Hokage. Viděl, jak se tvářili jouninové z ostatních vesnic, jako by zhlédli jinou dimenzi, což také zhlédli. Neville z ní pocházel, ale dnes bojoval za Listovou a byl první finalista vůbec.

Ještě v rekordním čase šesti minut. Doslova pár lidem společně s jeho bývalými žáky, vypálil rybník. Nikdo zatím hranici 7minut nepřesáhl. Výborně Neville Longbottome, pomyslel si na závěr Hiruzen a vypustil obláček.

Asuma nebyl nadšený. Jak mohl Gai něco s tím klukem takového za tři měsíce zvládnout, mu nešlo na mysl. To chce z něho udělat druhou Tsunade-hime a jestli jo, co tím chce dosáhnout zatraceně?

Netušil a to mu na nervech nepřidávalo.

,,Co myslíš o tom klukovi?"Ptala se Temari svého bratra, když viděla první zápas.

,,Hm je dobrý, skoro jako by nebyl genin, ale očividně je, takže ho musel ten učitel hodně dobře vycvičit. Mohl by, to být problém."

Řekl Kankuro a ohlédl se na svého mladšího bratra nebo spíš to co stálo hned vedle něho.

Kolem Gaary se tetelil písek. To nevěstilo nic dobrého.

* * *

Čekali na další jména pro zápas. Tentokrát ukázali jim někoho zcela neznámého z Travní a Zvučné.

Byl to vyrovnaný boj, ale zvučná se specializovala očividně na genjutsu, takže ten chudák z Travní neměl moc šancí. Tohle by spíš bylo něco pro Hermionu, pomyslel si Harry.

Přišel další zápas, zápas, na který nebude rád vzpomínat.

* * *

Ginny hleděla napjatě do arény. Tohle nikdy nechtěla vidět. Nikdy.

Rone!

Tam dole zrovna bojoval její brácha s tím Gaarou. Sice byli oba zrsci, ale byli nebe a dudy.

Gaara se za celý ten zápas ani nepohnul, zatímco Ron utočil na něho ze všech možných úhlů na střední vzdálenost. Viděla, jak se Ron unavuje a Gaara svoje písečné zbraně stále zrychluje. Jako by mu to dělalo potěšení.

Což, mu asi také dělalo, ačkoliv úsměv neviděla. Ron musel už dokonce nasadit svého Patrona a dokonce zakázané kletby, což by nikdy nevěřila, že brácha udělá. Nesnášel je.

Voldemort by nebyl rád, kdyby viděl Ronalda Weasleyho dělat Cruciátus a Avadu.

Neměl to dělat, Gaaru jedině rozzuřil. Ten na něho vyslal ten svůj písek, který byl jeho jedinou zbraní, jak se zdálo.

Ron vyskočil do výšky, ale písek ho chytl za pravou nohu a pak viděla, jak si s ním ten Gaara jen tak hraje jako s panenkou. Slyšela, jak Ron zařval bolestí.

Házel s ním o zdi a pak ho zmáčkl jako malinu až Ron omdlel. Pak, sním hodil o zem.

Ron se ani už nehýbal, ležel a Ginny si první chvíli myslela, že je mrtvý.

Gaara ten zmetek ho chtěl, ale oddělat, ale do prostoru arény skočil Asuma a Kakaschi a zápas ukončili.

Gaara se musel stáhnout, přesto že vyhrál.

Neville letěl hned k Ronovi a křičel na zdravotníky, ať mu pomůžou, že tohle sám nezvládne.

Viděla, jak Neville zachraňuje život jejímu bráchovi a dává mu veškerou chakru co mohl v tu chvíli dát.

Zdravotníci ho hned odnášely, do nemocnice a po cestě hlásily do nemocnice Ronův stav.

Neville běžel za nimi s očima strachem dokořán. Vnitřní krvácení jater a ledvin a natržená slezina, zpřelámaná levá noha a rozdrcená levá část pánve a kdo ví co ještě. Ginny bylo z toho špatně od žaludku a musela na zá ž se dala dohromady a koukla do zrcadla. Pak do něho zlostí uhodila. To tomu démonovi nedaruje. Hlavně, ať to Ron bože přežije.

* * *

Harrymu bylo jako by před ním stál zas mozkomor z Kvikálkova. Ne Ron!

Ne jeho nejstarší kamarád. To tomu démonovi nedaruje, hodí všechny varovaní za hlavu a jestli dostane příležitost, natrhne tomu magorovi prdel. Démon ne démon. Není jen tak pro nic za nic kouzelník a člen bradavické Brumbálovi armády a její zakladatel.

Pomstí Rona Weasleyho se vší parádou. Všichni členové Fenixova řádu mu kouzli, budou nápomocni.

Ne on se nevzdá, ale ať to Ron hlavně přežije. Krev mu bušila až do spánku.

* * *

Hermiona nemohla stále uvěřit to, co se stalo. Bylo to na ni příliš kruté, ale ten Gaara prostě nebyl normální. Rone buď v pořádku. Svírala v naději ruce.

* * *

Neville neměl ani čas, se obléct do bílého pláště. Musel jednat, tady a teď. V týmu o pěti lidech včetně Sanschi-dona bojoval za život jeho kamaráda. Konečně mu mohl oplatit jisté věci z Bradavic.

Hlavně vydrž Rone. Řekl si v duchu Neville a znovu podával svorku a niť svému učiteli, který šil poškozená játra Ronovi. Viděl spoustu krve, krve jeho kamaráda. Sestřička přinesla další dvě krevní transfůze. Naštěstí měl kámoš poměrně odolné srdce. Srdce Nebelvíra, řekl by Neville. Cítil, jak na chodbě stojí Asuma a hledí na tyto dveře. Cítil jeho silnou a naštvanou chakru.

,,Neville, nůžky a odsávání, rychle."Křikl Sanschi a pokračoval.

Na tohle chakra alias magie jenom nebude stačit.

,,Hlavně to nevzdávej Rone, už kvůli nám." Řekl Neville a pohladil ho po vlasech.

* * *

Nasledoval boj mezi Tenten a Sakurou, ale Harry byl myšlenkami někde jinde. U Rona a Nevilla.

Takže si ani nevšiml, že Sakura prohrála. Ventilátor se odkulhal na tribunu. Z jeho týmu teď zbýval jenom on a Naruto a on se chtěl za každou cenu dostat do finále. Následoval boj mezi Chojím a Schinem, což byl možná trochu vtipný zápas. Choji se totiž vyoutoval sám, když narazil do zdi a zůstal tam trčet.

Pak následoval boj mezi další Travní ninjou a tím Kankurem, bratrem té bestie z pouště. Ten byl stejně sadistický jako jeho bratr. Harry zjistil, že to co měl zabalené na zádech, nebyla žádná mumie, ale loutka. Obří loutka. Kankuro byl loutkář. Loutkář s loutkami napuštěnými jedem. Nic hezkého pro toho ninju z travní.

Ani ne za deset minut ho také odnášeli zdravotníci do nemocnice. Rozhodně, ale v lepším stavu než Rona. Pak, na tribunu přišel Neville a svezl se po stěně celý zpocený, ale s úsměvem.

,,Jak je na tom brácha?"Křikla na něho Ginny.

,,Bude v pořádku Ginny."Řekl Neville a hlasitě vydechl.

Ginny sjela dolů na kolena a rozplakala se. Neztratila Rona, byla tak ráda.

,,Neville za všechno se ti omlouvám, jsi prostě super."Řekla Hermiona a objala ho.

,,To nic, to by udělal každý."Mávl rukou Neville.

,,Ne Neville, ty jsi mu zachránil život, kamaráde všechny si nás překonal svým pohotovým konáním. Rozhodně lepší než já, já ... bych tohle asi nedokázal."Řekl Harry a rozbrečel se.

,,Ron mě bude asi teď trochu nenávidět. Bude mít na nějaký čas dietu."Zašklebil se Neville.

Ginny se rozesmála, to Ron bude nenávidět, ale hlavně, že je na živu. Naruto, který neměl daleko k slzám a byl na druhou stranu naštván se ptal, kdy pustí Rona z nemocnice.

,,No jestli to půjde tak možná na Hallowen bude doma, ale kdoví, málem nám na sále třikrát zemřel."Řekl nevesele Neville.

Ginny zbledla. Moc dobře věděla co tím Neville myslí. Třikrát bráchu oživovali. Díky bohu to Ron nevzdal. Byl přece jenom Nebelvír.

,,Takto jsem se ještě nikdy nezapotil."Řekl Neville a otřel si čelo.

,,Tady Neville-kune."Podal mu Schikamaru láhev s vodou.

Neville jí s díky přijal.

,,Za to mi vážně děkovat nemusíš, díky tobě jsem nepřišel o člena týmu a kamaráda a to stojí víc než pitomá láhev vody."Řekl Schikamaru.

Neville se napil a zbytek vody na sebe vylil, aby se ochladil.

Tu přišel Asuma a típl cigaretu o zeď a povídá.

,,Neville Longbottome jako hlavní zástupce týmu 10 ti děkuji za záchranu mého žáka. Mluvil jsem Sanschim a vím, co jsi pro Rona udělal. Nebýt tebe, už v aréně by zemřel na selhání krevního oběhu,tvá první pomoc byla naprosto perfektní, že i tvůj učitel je na tebe pyšný. Dlužím ti."Řekl, podal mu ruku a odešel ke svému týmu.

Neville na něho překvapeně zíral.

Přišel Gai a dal oba palce nahoru a řekl ,,jinak by to od tebe nečekal Neville-kun."

Kakaschi jenom dodal,, Pitomče."a díval Gaie.

Lee znovu skandoval Nevilla jako hopsající jojo, až ho Tenten musela krotit. Následoval další zápas, tentokrát byla na řadě Ginny.

* * *

Hermiona byla zvědavá co Ginny předvede ve svém zápasu. Bylo vidět, jak zuří, jako soptící sopka. Stála totiž proti Temari, sestře toho hajzla co měl málem na svědomí Rona, kdyby nebylo Nevilla.

Zmydli jí ten hnusný ksixt, Ginny. To byla Hermionina myšlenka.

Rozhodčí zapískal a Ginny dala ruku nahoru a stiskla jí v pěst.

,,Tohle je za mého bratra." Křikla a pak začala jako divá dělat pečetě. Hermiona je neznala.

Ginny se vznesla do vzduchu a začala rotovat. Vytvořila torná vyndala svůj obří vějíř a roztáhla ho. Tlaková vlna tornáda se minula účinkem, až na to, že vznesla všechen prach.

,,Hezké děvenko, ale to nebude fungovat, to umím také."Řekla Temari a vytvořila svým vějířem též tornádo. Ginny to ale jako zázrakem a ostatní se divili, ale pak uviděli, když vítr ustal, že Ginny visí na laně z hadů. Temari povytáhla obočí. Ginny skočila na zem a hadi za ní.

,,Teď ti ukážu, co jako hadí princezna dokážu."Řekla a znovu začala dělat pečetě.

Udělala dvanáct clonu a všechny včetně sebe proměnila ve stejně velké hady, jako byla ona sama.

Temari se ulekla. Co ta holka je zač, had nebo člověk?

Na Temari se vrhlo 20 hadů.

Otočili jí jako myš a zmáčkli ji, jako to udělal Gaara s Ronem. Temari zakřičela, že se vzdává a Ginny se přeměnila zpět a nechala, jí být. Nebyla vrah. Jenom k té krůtě došla a řekla ,,tvůj brácha si brzy nebude přát, být vůbec na světě."

Odešla na tribunu, kde ji Hermiona samozřejmě blahopřála. Harry se na to celé koukal s velkým zadostiučiněním a také blahopřál Ginny. Moc dobře věděl, jak moc jí žrala zlost.

,,Hm ten titul ti sedí Ginny."Řekl Neville.

,,Dík, ale tobě také něco musíme vymyslet, jen počkej."Řekla Ginny.

* * *

Těď byl na řadě Naruto. Stál proti Kibovi, což se oběma nelíbilo a hezky během zápasu se častovali nadávkami, různého charakteru, až se nad tím Harry dokonce rozesmál.

Naruto svými triky jako proměnit se v Kibu a Akamaru a pak zas sebe, kousnutí nepřítele do prdele doslovně a prdnutím před citlivým nosem Kiby nakonec vyhrál. Použil totiž na Kibu něco, co ho naučil Harry. Něco co Harry používal v kuchyni. Mycí kouzlo.

Kiba začal bublat jako by měl vzteklinu a pak se nafoukl jako teta Marge, z Harryho pohledu. Začal se vznášet dokonce jako ona.

Pak Kiba vydal ohromné říhnutí a poblil se rovnou na rozhodčího. Ten rozhodně rád nebyl. Byl celý zaprasený. Kiba měl žaludek zcela vyčištěný a bolelo ho břicho a tak se vzdal.

Pak když ho zdravotníci odnášeli tak na Naruta strašlivě nadával.

Ten jenom řekl ,,Ginny-chan vždy jenom říká, že ten kdo mluví sprostě by si měl vypláchnout hubu mýdlem a tak jsem to udělal za tebe."

Harry už se válel smíchy na podlaze. Naruto byl Poberta všech Pobertů, kam se hrabal Sirius a dvojčata.

* * *

Následoval zajímavý zápas, alespoň z pohledu Harryho. Jeho zápas. Proč mu, ale dávali za soupeře zrovna ze všech holku, ale nechápal. Ještě proti takové rudohlavé sani jako byla Ginny.

Ta holka byla poslední člen Travní skupiny, který mohl ještě se dostat do finále a také podle toho se také tvářila. Měla také divné jméno Karin Uzumaki.

Očividně byla nějak vzdáleně příbuzná s Narutem, přitom mu Hiruzen říkal, že Uzumaki kromě Naruta už nikdo není.Očividně byl opak pravdou.

Nejprve se sama ta holka kousla do dlaně a jako by pila svou vlastní krev.

Nechutný, copak byla upír nebo co?

Pak na něho vstřelila jako z pušky. Harry jí odrazil silou přes kunai a sám uhnul. Byla silná než normální holka jejího věku. Vytvořil klon a pomocí větrného ostří jí se pokusil zbavit. Nedala se.

Harry byl gentleman a nerad ubližoval mladším holkám a tak se rozhodl to rychle skoncovat.

Vystřelil tedy na ní deset výbušných lístků tak, aby se k němu musela přiblížit, chtě nechtě.

Pak ji sebral její brašnu s výzbrojí a hmatem si jí přetočil, až se jí zamotala hlava.

Harry se usmál, kdyby profesorka McGonagolová věděla, že tohle si okopíroval z hodin tance s ní,

ta by asi na něho divně koukala. Přesto Harry nesnášel společenský tanec jako čert bibli.

Pak ji přirazil k zemi a svázal. Bylo hotovo, žádný problém.

,,Vítěz Harry Potter."Řekl jiný rozhodčí, protože ten první byl stále ještě v koupelně této věže a sprchoval se od Kiby blitek.

,,Hm Harry-aniki to bylo na tebe moc jednoduchý, co?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Strašně, nesnáším, když musím bojovat s holkou, která je mladší než já. Připadá mi to nefér."Řekl Harry.

,,Chápu."Řekla Hermiona a v tu samou chvíli uviděla své jméno na tabuli.

Druhé jméno, ale ji šokovalo. Stálo tam Schikamaru Nara zrovna ze všech.

* * *

Harry se nesmál, protože věděl, co to znamená. Souboj geniu.

Hermiona polkla, ale vydala se do arény. Schikamaru byl jako Ron stratég, takže proti pol jejího analytického myšlení. Věděla, že s ním pravidelně Ron hraje, že se oba zmiňují o Asumovi, který s nimi očividně také hrál schogi. Bude to tvrdý ořech.

Také byl, vyhýbal se jejímu genjutsu jak fretka, utočil z nečekaných úhlů a pak jí chytil do svého stínu.

Ten prevít, on to plánoval třináct tahů dopředu.

Poslední co udělala pomocí jeho pohybu sklon dolů po zádech. Bohužel si neuvědomila, že je tam už zeď.Rozjiskřilo se jí před očima.

* * *

,,Jeje Hermiona bude mít pořádný otřes mozku."Suše konstatoval Neville, když to viděl.

,,Schikamaru je liška podšitá, to bys mohl vědět."Řekla Ginny.

,,Snad mi tu nikdo neskládá komplimenty?"Ptal se dotyčný, který došel na tribunu.

,,Trhni si."Řekla Ginny.

,,Zajímalo by mě, kdo bude další, jestli se nepletu tak, zbývá jenom Hinata, Neji, ti dva ze Zvučné, Ino a Lee to není zrovna nejhezčí zbytek."Řekl Harry.

,,Ne to doopravdy není, rozhodně by nebylo dobré, kdyby Ino potkala Nejiho Hyuugu."Řekl Neville.

,,Uvidíme."Řekl Naruto.

Na tabulce se objevila jiná kombinace, kterou nikdo neočekával, Neji proti Hinatě.

To byla skoro rodinná válka.

* * *

Neji předvedl, jak moc svojí sestřenici nenávidí, byl by jí schopen zabít, kdyby se tam nepostavila její učitelka a neukončila to, pomyslel si Neville. Teď jí Neville ošetřoval, než jí přesunou do nemocnice. Bez toho by to horko těžko zvládla. Byla na to špatně skoro jako Ron a on si mnul ruku, aby jednu Nejimu nedal přes hubu. Naštěstí předtím už se na něm Naruto slovně vyřádil, což mu prozatím stačilo. Moc by ho zajímalo, kvůli čemu ta nebohá holka měla takovou moc rozzuřit Nejiho do běla.

Musí zapátrat v knihovně o rodině Hyuuga.

To, ale ještě počká, teď musí hlavně zastavit to krvácení v jejích plicích, nebo se utopí ve vlastní krvi a to doslova.

* * *

Konečně skončilo to pitomé semifinále, povzdechl si Harry. I tak ho to stálo hodně nervů.

,,Finalisté prosím předstupte dopředu, čeká slosovaní vašeho prvního kola, prosím vytáhněte s mísy své číslo."

Provedli tak. Harry si sám vytáhl číslo 8. No, alespoň nebudu první pomyslel si

Pak měli nahlásit svá čísla Ibikimu, který tam stál se svými černými deskami.

Pak jim Ibiki oznámil, kdo bude jejich příští soupeř.

Naruto měl očividně pekelné štěstí a jeho soupeř bude Neji Hyuuga.

Zatímco Neville se bude potýkat se specialistou ze Zvučné na genjustsu.

On sám musel bojovat proti tomu protivnému torpédu Lee. Nejzábavnější bylo, že Ginny schytala svého odvěkého soupeře krocana Schikamara Naru. Rozhodně to bude zajímavé. Budou mít přesně měsíc na přípravu. Přesně 1.řijna to začne. Velké finále.


	12. Kapitola 12 - Mistr žab

**Kapitola -12 - Mistr žab a pervéznosti se vrací**

Po té co se dostali bezpečně z plácku číslo 2, šli všichni domů. Předtím se rozhodly, Ginny, Neville a Harry, že navštíví společně s týmem 10 a zbytkem 8mičky své přátele v nemocnici.

Očividně dali Hinatu a Rona na jeden pokoj, zatímco Hermiona ležela někde jinde.

Ginny se dívala na svého bráchu, který tam klidně ležel a kromě toho, že dýchal, nebylo skoro poznat, že je živý. Byl bledý, jako socha a bylo vidět, že mu není doopravdy není dobře. Tikala mu víčka. Neville, jsi přečetl mezitím zápis u jeho postele a usmál se. Ron byl na dobré cestě. Sice mu ještě týden potrvá, než se probudí z komatu, ale bude v pohodě. Sanschi mu říkal, že ho čekají ještě dvě operace. Ta noha a pánev se musí dát do kupy, ale to Ron vydrží.

,,Mohu se zeptat, Neville, kdy se brácha probudí?"Ptala se Ginny a seděla unaveně na židli u jeho postele a držela Rona za pravačku v místech, kam mu zapíchli infuzi.

,,No víc než týden by to nemělo být, pak ho ještě čeká běh na dlouhou trať. Bude se muset znovu naučit chodit, ale to Ron zvládne."Usmál se na ni Neville.

Ginny spadl kámen za srdce, když slyšela Nevilla. Byl poslem dobrých správ.

,,Rone možná mě slyšíš, ale můžeš mi věřit, že tě pomstím."Řekla Ginny.

Schikamaru se zašklebil, on si myslel, že tohle Ron by určitě nechtěl, aby dávala kvůli pomstě jeho sestra kůži na trh. Rozhodl se. Nikdo si nevšiml, že odešel z pokoje.

,,Díky bohu žije."Řekl Harry. Dělal si výčitky, že Ron málem přišel kvůli celé té věci o život.

Skoro jako Cedrick a Sirius. I on se rozhodl, už se to nikdy nestane a odešel se podívat na Hermionu.

* * *

Hermionu propustili z nemocnice za dva dny a byla pořádně naštvaná. Přímo doutnala jako zápalka.

Ještě skoro nebyl nikdo doma. Ginny vyrazila na treninkovou cestu, Naruto někde byl se svým novým učitelem, kterého neznala. Harry byl v knihovně a něco hledal. Ron byl stále v nemocnici. Byla za ním, když ji propustili.

Vypadal líp, ale stále byl bledý, že i Snape měl více barvy v obličeji a stále v komatu. Byl tam i Neville, ačkoliv jí říkal, že za dva dny má další misi a že Rona bude mít na starosti Ruka a Sanschi-dono.

Chápala ho, nemohl si dovolit pořád trčet v nemocnici.

Vysvětlil ji, že Ron mimo toho, že bude muset se znovu naučit chodit, bude mít pár měsíců dietu, kvůli jeho játrům a slezině. Chudák Ron, přitom tak rád jí, pomyslela si Hermiona.

Tak, když dorazila domu, začala uklízet, protože nevěděla co dělat.

* * *

Neville se vrátil z mise, která byla zároveň treninkem. Chtěl si odpočinout, ale Naruto ho vyzval, aby šel s ním na oběd, když není nikdo doma.

Naruto po cestě vyprávěl, jak ho štve nový učitel Ebisu, kterého znal z Akademie. Očividně ten učitel podle slov Naruta stál za hovno. Byli už skoro u jedné restaurace, když uslyšeli divné šramocení z křovisek. Možná kočka? Pomyslel si Neville.

Naruto by tak zvědavý, že tam vlezl a tak šel Neville za ním. Ocitli se na cestě, co mířila k místnímu vodopádu. Bylo to vyhledávané koupaliště místních lidí.

Na cestě seděl starší chlap a měl u oka dalekohled a díval se sedě v dřepu na koupaliště.

Neville uslyšel povyk ženských hlasů a bylo mu vše jasné. Narazil na starého šmíráka.

Ještě se ten chlap jako malá holčička chichotal, což hraničilo s duševním zdravím normálního člověka podle Nevilla.

,,Hej co tu děláte!"Křikl na něho Naruto.

Chlap se otočil a párkrát jeho oko přes dalekohled zamrkalo na Nevilla a Naruta, jako by se poprvé setkalo lidským druhem.

,,Mladí, žádné vychování a žádné normální myšlenky."Řekl chraplavým hlasem ten chlap a odložil dalekohled.

,,Považujete snad toto za normální chování, pane?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Jistě já se tím živím, chlapče."Řekl dotčeně ten chlap.

Nevillovi vylétlo obočí do výšin. Jak se mohl šmírováním někdo živit?

,,Dovolte, abych se přestavil."Uklonil se ten člověk před Nevillem a Narutem.

Pak vystřihl pár poz za sebou jako z divadla při představení kabuki.

,,Jsem mistr svého řemesla Sanin Listové Jiraiya přední spisovatel Ohnivé země." Prohlásil slavnostním hlasem. Nevillovi vystával otazník za otazníkem. Spisovatel?

,,Spisovatel čeho?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Neználkové, pfff jaká škoda té dnešní prudérní mládeži. Přeci vynikající erotické literatury, jsem znám pod pseudonymem Ero-sensei."Řekl namíchnutě ten chlap.

Nevillovi v hlavě začala blikat výstražná kontrolka. To jméno už někde viděl.

,,Fakticky neznáte, kolik vám je? Ty chlapče bys mě mohl už znát, vypadáš na 15 a víš."Otočil ten chlap na Nevilla a tomu už troubil v hlavě na poplach alarm.

,,Určitě znáš Flirtovací ráj, moje nejznámější dílo, řekl bych veledílo."Řekl ten chlap a tvářil se uraženě.

Sakru, pomyslel si Neville, tak tento pitomec to napsal.

,,Pak možná Umění lásky na sto způsobů, včetně análních praktik a Kamasutra pro lékaře či Jak najít tygřici mezi ovcemi…"Vyjmenovával ten chlap svoje tituly jako Lockhart při první hodině.

Neville si pomyslel, to před ním stálo je horší než Lockhart, stokrát horší.

,,Mimo jsem válečný hrdina druhé ninja války, jeden ze tří Saninů Listové a mistr žab, Gama."Řekl ten chlap.

,,Nic jiného než starý pervézák."Řekl Naruto a chtěl odejít.

Neville se rozhodl, že půjde také. Tohle poslouchat nehodlá, ty žvásty starého prevézního chlápka.

,,Počkejte, vidím, že jste ninjové listové. Nechcete se něco naučit?"Doběhl je ten chlap.

,,Co?"Zamrkal Neville.

On tu knížku zahrabal pod jabloně v zahradě, poté co si přečetl první dvě kapitoly.

,,Znám spoustu jutsu, tisíce."Chlubil se ten chlap.

,,Asi pervézních, co? To umím také."Zamračil se Naruto se provedl před zraky toho chlapa a Nevilla svou slavnou Harémovou techniku.

Chlapovi spadla čelist zpusila krev z nosu a omdlel, zatímco Neville vykulil oči. Co to probůh Naruto umí?

,,Kurva Naruto, co to bylo?"Ptal se Neville, když se Naruto po chvilce přeměnil z rozkošné nahé blondýny zpět.

,,Moje speciální technika, heč to koukáš Nevilla –kun."Zakřenil se Naruto.

,,Ehm… od kdy to umíš?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Hm už dávno, naučil jsem se to od Iruky-sensei omylem. Jo a naučil jsem to také Harry-ni-san."Řekl jako by se nechumelilo Naruto a Neville se musel opřít o strom, aby se z šoku neskácel na zem.

Právě se otřásla představa jak Iruky tak Harryho jako čistých lilií od základů a dostala trhliny velikosti Bradavic. Ne už nikdy Iruku nepřirovná k profesoru Lupinovi, ten totiž byl určitě, proti Irukovi stará panna, jak se choval.

,,Pojď Neville mám hlad."Řekl Naruto a měl se na odchod.

Neočekával, ale že se starý pervézák zvedne.

,,Výborně chlapče máš u mě plus. Za to vám něco ukážu."Řekl chlap a kousl se do prstu a rozetřel si krev po druhé ruce a udělal pečet přivolání. Objevila se obří žába, velikosti Hagrida, která kouřila dýmku. Neville si třikrát protřel oči. Ta žába vypadala jako Trevor, ale byla tisíckrát větší a jako by toho nebylo málo kouřila.

,,Jiraiya kdo to je, vyrušil si mě ty pitomče z odpolední siesty po obědě."Řekl ta žába.

Neville otevřel pusu dokořán. Ta žába mluvila.

,,Nic jenom jsem chtěl tě ukázat pár skrčkům . Gamabunta."Řekl ten chlap té žábě.

,,To si mě volal kvůli takové prkotině, já myslel, že chceš nechat někoho přeseknout mojí dva by byli rozhodně lehcí na přeseknutí."Mluvila mužským hlasem ta žába.

Neville raději vyndal svojí wakaziši. Ta žába mu nebyla po chuti.

,,Mladej šetři hormon, to byl vtip."Řekla žába.

Neville wakaziši sklidil zpět do pochvy, ale byl v pozoru.

,,Super obří žába."Zářil Naruto.

,,Hej já jsem zmenšený, sem bych se na cestu jinak nevešel."Řekla žába.

,,Ty jsi ještě větší?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Trochu respektu mladej, ano jsem větší, jsem jeden z deseti hlavních útočných žab žabího království."Odpověděla povýšeně žába.

,,Nenaparuj se Gamabunta."Řekl ten chlap.

,,Super mohu se to naučit také?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Pfff to jako myslíš, že ti prozradím své tajemství."Odfrkl si ten chlap.

,,Hm když se přidám, tak nerozhlásím těm ženským dole, že jste je tu šmíroval."Prohodil jen tak Neville.

Hermiona nebyla jediná, kdo uměl vydírat lidi, Neville když chtěl, dokázal to také.

Jiraiya si pomyslel, vyděrač jeden malá. Zatnul zuby, zlostí.

,,Když to zvládnete, ale je to hodně těžké, mě samotnému trvalo hodně dlouho, musíte mít hodně chakry."Řekl veledůležitě.

,,Prdy vody, jsem jeden nejlepších geninů jdu do finále chuninské zkoušky jako Neville. Ten trhl dokonce podle Hokage rekord a porazil soupeře za šest minut."Chlubil se Naruto.

Jiraiya zbledl a podíval se pozorně na Nevilla. Ten kluk mu prorazil jeho vlastní rekord skoro 40 let starý. Je to vůbec možný?!

,,Naruto."Zavrčel Neville. To musí dělat ten malý otrapa takovou reklamu.

,,Dobrá vy smradi. Gamabunta přines svitek."Řekl ten chlap a žába s puf zmizela.

,,Hm, ale nejprve se zeptám co máte za elementy?"Ptal se ten chlap.

,,Elementy?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,No vaše elementární primární schopnost?"Ptal se Jiraiya a myslel si něco o debilech.

,,Nevím?"Pokrčil rameny Neville.

,,Oni to u vás učitelé neurčovali vaše typy, proboha co je to za debily? Jména prosím?"Řekl Jiraja a mnul si čelo.

,,Kakaschi Hatake."Odpověděl Naruto a ,,Maito Gai." Dodal Neville a tomu chlapovi poklesla čelist.

Kakaschi a Gai tak zlenivěli, že nedělají elementární testy, kam se poděla jejich soutěživá povaha? Ptal se v duchu Jiraiya.

,,Ale vy jste tedy žáci, těch dvou holomků, co si do plenek strkali růžice navzájem."Zasmál se Jijara,

když viděl jejich překvapené obličeje. V tom se objevila žába znovu s obřím svitkem.

Ten chlap poděkoval a svitek otevřel a rozložil před Narutem a Nevillem.

,,Teď se mi tu podepíšete, vlastní krví."Řekl ten chlap.

,,Vy jste ďaběl nebo co, že nás necháváte podepisovat krví?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Do toho mám daleko skrčku. Tak dělej, nemám na to celý den."Řekl Jiraiya.

Neville se na tu listinu podíval a viděl, že tam napsaná čtyři jména. Haraschimu Senju,Mito Senju, Jiraja Hakaschi, Minato Namikaze. Žádné z nich neznal, ale přivolat takovou žábu jako byl Gamabunta by se mu líbilo. Bylo by to lepší než Trevor. Tak se podepsal celým svým jménem. Jméno Neville Franklin Longbottom na listině jakoby zazářilo a vpilo do svitku. Naruto udělal to samí.

,,Hm zajímavá jména chlapci."Řekl Jiraiya.

V duchu dodal, jéje to je Minato-kun klučík. Ten vyrostl, naposled jsem ho viděl jako mimino.

,,Teď po mě zopakujte celou pečeť a zkuste to samy. Hodně chakry vážení."Řekl s úsměvem ten chlap. Neville tedy koncentroval chakru, jako při léčení a udělal tu samou pečeť jako předtím ten chlap a Naruto to samé. Narutovi se objevila žlutá žabička velká jako Nevillova peněženka.

Nevillovi se objevila žába velikosti psa.

,,Kdo mě přivolal?"Ptala se žába Neville.

,,Neville Logbottom."Řekl trochu překvapeně Neville.

,,Těší mě, já jsem Gamakuro, ze země Žab, Gama."Podal mu packu na pozdrav.

,,Tati, co tu dělám."Křikla malá žabička a skočila do vlasů Narutovi, kde se díky své barvě skoro ztratila.

,,Gamakichi, Gamakuro vás bych tu nečekal."Řekla ta velká žába.

,,To je tvůj táta?"Ptal se Naruto a ukazoval na velkou žábu.

,,Jo tatík a tamten" ukázala na Nevillovu žábu ,, je můj bratranec Gamakuro".

,,Šmakonte, tady příbuzenská selánka."Řekl Jiraiya.

,,Trhni si dědku."Řekl Gamakuro.

,,Nebuď drzý Gamukuro."Okřikl ho Gamabunta a vysypal na něho kus tabáku z fajky.

,,Gomen strýčku."Omlouvala se žába.

,,Skvělí hoši na začátek, ale teď k elementům."Řekl ten chlap a vyndal peněženku a vyndal dva lístky.

,,Hm na co je to dobrý?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Nevzdělanče, to je chakrový papír, ze speciálních stromů, které se hnojí chakrou. Podle nich se určuje jaký element ninja má."Praskl peněženkou přes hlavu Nevilla.

,,Pustě do papíru trochu chakry a uvidíme, co jste zač."Řekl a podal jim ty kousky papíru.

Narutovi se papír přetrhl na dvě půlky a u Nevilla se změnil papír v hmotu podobnou papírmašé.

Jiraiya se na to díval divně.

,,Hm Naruto ty jsi element větru, výborně, ale u tebe si Neville nejsem jist. Natáhni ruce."Řekl Jiraiya a znovu dal mu lístek tentokrát do každé ruky.

,,Ještě jednou kluku."Řekl Jiraiya a díval se pozorně. Měl takovou předtuchu.

Neville to tedy udělal. V levé mu papír rozdrolil a v druhé zmokval.

,,Podivné hochu, jsi vážně zvláštní případ. To jsem ještě nezažil. Máš dva primární náhodou z klanu Senju?"Ptal se Jiraiya.

,,Ne moje příjmení je Longbottom."Řekl Neville.

,,Divné, máš tu samou dualitu jako první Hokage, chlapče. Levá ruka s elementem vody a druhá země.Dělal jsi někdy s rostlinami?"Ptal se Jiraiya.

,,No ano, jsem schopný bylinkář a rostliny mě poslouchají."Řekl Neville.

,,Výborně to jsem si mohl myslet, když jsem viděl tvoje ruce."Dodal Jiraiya.

,,Jak jste to odvodil od mých rukou?"Ptal se Nevilla.

,,Máš je samý mozol a zrníčka hlíny, kluku. Takhle vypadají ruce buď tesaře, nebo zahradníka bylinkáře. Jsem dobrý pozorovatel a spisovatel."Řekl Jiraiya.

,,Aha."Řekl Neville.

,,Také jsi zdravotník, viď?"Ptal se Jiraiya.

,,No ano, ale jak…"Neville byl přerušen.

,,Jednoduše máš menší jizvičku od skalpelu na palci a rýhu od ocelové nitě, jako é jsi použil léčitelskou chakru na přivolávací techniku, to poznám, moje kolegyně byla léčitelská ninja."Řekl s úsměvem Jiraiya.

Neville na něho spadla čelist.

,,Myslím, že si promluvím s vašimi učiteli. Stojíte mi za pozornost. Chci vás učit."Řekl Jiraiya zvesela.

,,Hm nevím, jestli budu moct."Řekl Neville chabě.

,,Keci Gai si naděla do overalu, má mě za legendu."Řekl Jiraiya a poplácal Nevilla po rameni.

,,Super."Řekl Naruto.

Z bláta do louže, pomyslel si Neville.

,,Hm, ale musím se zeptat kluku, máš podivné jméno, vážně jsi z Konohy?"Ptal se Jiraiya.

,,No ne úplně, ale ocitl jsem se tu náhodou."Řekl Neville.

,,Hm zajímavě, klidně vyprávěj, kluku. Rád poslouchám příběhy, pojďte jdeme na oběd. Gama můžete domů."Řekl ten chlap a všechny tři žáby zmizli a svitek také.

Všichni společně šli na oběd.

* * *

,,Hm tak tady bydlíte?"Ptal se Jiraiya a koukal se udiveně kde to skončil.

To je přece sídlo Senju, zatraceně. Co to dědka potrefeného napadalo? To se začíná být jeho sensei senilní, nebo co? Adresoval svoje pohnutky na Třetího Jiraiya.

,,Ano tady nás ubytovali na dobu neurčitou."Řekl Neville.

Neville při jídle musel jejich celý příběh vyprávět, protože to chtěl ten chlap vědět, byl strašlivě zvědavý.Pak chtěl poznat prej i ostatní z jejich dimenze a dokonce slíbil pomoc, že až se vydá za rok na cestu, že se podívá po možnostech přesunu zpět. Znal prej hodně lidí a zemí. Neville, měl o tom svém pochybnosti. Vešli do obývaku, kde narazily na Hermionu a Harryho, jak hrají karty.

,,Oh jaká krásná sakura obývá tento baráček."Uklonil se Jiraiya, když spatřil Hermionu.

,,He, kdo to je Neville?"Ptal se Harry, když uviděl toho staršího chlapa, co měl stříbrné dlouhé vlasyjako Brumbál a jednu bradavici u nosu a byl oblečen jako herec místních tradičních divadel kabuki.

,,Dovolte, se mi přestavit, krásná spanilá dívko, vlasy barvy leštěné borovice a čokoládových očíček. Jiraiya jméno mé. Mohu se zeptat kde, mohu rozepnout tvůj košíček."Řekl Jiraja a zálibně Hermioně koukal do výstřihu.

Nevillem a Harrym by se krve nedořezalo, při poslední větě.

Hermiona zrudla jako višeň a pak mu dala svým kostnatým kolenem kopanec do míst, kam slunko nesvítí.

Jiraiya zavil jako pes a povídá ,,ach ty ženy, tak krásné a přesto ostnaté jako ostnatý drát na bitevním poli."

Harry a Neville, kdyby neměli půd sebezáchovy tak by snad dokonce souhlasili, ale přítomnosti Hermiony si navykli držet pysk.

,,Kdo je ten pervézní dědula Neville?"Ptala se rozzuřená Hermiona a stála tam jak bůh pomsty osobně.

,,Ehm Sanin Listové Jiraiya."Řekl Neville, protože si nechtěl s ní v tomto rozpoložení zahrávat.

,,Sanin? Tenhle prevít?"Ptala se Hermiona a koukala na Jiraiya, kterému tekli vodopády ze slzných kanálků.

,,Mladá dámo, máte silný kop, doufám, že i tak jste silná při vyvrcholení nirvány."Řekl Jiraja.

Hermiona sebou cukla a obrátila se na Jiraiyau úsměvem, hraničící z démonem a jedním hákem ho vyprovodila z domu, z ulice, z okresku.

Hermiona byla v rozpoložení po chuninské zkoušce, jako Voldemort po mrtvých vstání.

,,Už ho sem nikdy nevoď v mé přítomnosti Neville a Naruto, nebo se můžete rozloučit i s tímto světem."Řekla Hermiona a odešla z obýváku.

Harry se jenom koukal na tu díru ve tvaru Jiraiyu v ve dveřích a ptal se, co příště bude s těmi dveřmi.

Neville šel najít chudáka Jiraiyi, protože mu ho bylo líto. Naruto se schoval pod stůl a klepal zuby.

* * *

Konala se večeře, tentokrát bez Hermiony, která byla někde zašitá v knihovně. Takže Jiraiya byl v Doupěti a jedl Harryho výborné přírodní plátky s restovanou zeleninou. Byl těmi příchozíma velmi překvapen, nejen že měli pozoruhodný příběh, který bylo by snad dokonce vhodné sepsat, ale byli to lidé velmi zvláštní a milí.

No snad až Hermionu-chan. Ta by měla být Tsunadina nástupkyně s tou silou. Harry mu svým přístupem připomínal Minata a bylo hezké, jak se choval k Narutovi. Hiruzen měl s tím nápadem něco do sebe, když spojil ty dva do týmu. Jiraiya, ale velice překvapila lenost Kakaschiho a Gai, nebývali tak.

Možna to způsobila smrt Minata a Kuschiny, kdo ví?

Přece jenom Kakaschi měl svého učitele velmi rád a Gai na svou rudohlavou učitelku nedal dopustit.

Musí si s nimi velmi důrazně pohovořit, ale nejprve dojí tuhle výbornou baštu. Oh Harry-kun ty jsi kuchař, přímo jako od pána Ohnivé země.

Jiraiya se nikdy lépe nenajedl.

* * *

,,Kotesu a Izumo, kde se fláka Kakaschi?"Ptal se rozespalých strážných u hlavních brány Jiraiya v šest ráno příštího dne.

Dvě ospalé hlavy se na něho podívali, skoro synchroně zívli a zamžourali na něho jak sovy.

,,Ehm, teď asi doma, včera byl baru U kulhavého draka s ostatníma."Řekl Kotesu, který byl tak trochu nerad, že ho nikdo nepozval.

,,Aha, a bydlí pořád tam kde bydlel?"Ptal se Jiraiya.

Kotesu jenom přivykl a znovu zdříml na stůl strážní budky.

* * *

Gai rozlepil oči. Včera ho Asuma doslova vyvlekl z domu do hospody, to nebylo fér.

Pak si uvědomil, že není doma, ale na trénikovém plácku. To tu usnul? Měl takové okno, že si stěží pamatoval, jestli zaplatil.

,,Už jsi se probudil Maito?"Ptal se ho známy hlas.

Gai se zamračil, znal jenom dvě osoby co mu tak říkaly a jedna byla po smrti a druhá někde v Tramtariji.

,,No tak, býval jsi mnohem akčnější zelené brko."Řekl Jiraiya a koukal se na toho chlapa před sebou,

kterého neviděl skoro 12let. Tenkrát to byl pubertální fracek s akné.

,,Jiraiya!"Vyletěl na nohy Gai jako čertík z krabičky a vyvaleně koukal na osobu před sebou.

,,Ano tak zní mé jméno, Maito, jsem rád, že jsi neztratil mozek."Ušklíbl se Jiraiya.

,,Co tu děláte pane?"Ptal se otřeseně Gai.

,,Dělám novou studii a znovu učím, kastrole."Řekl úsměvně Jiraiya. Věděl jak Gaie pořádně rozzuřit.

Nepočítal, že ho rozpláče.

,,Oh Jiraiya-dono … to jsem, tak rád, že vás vidím… po Kuschina-sensei … mi bylo tak smutno."Objal ho až Jiraiya začal modrat.

,,Kušuj Maito, nechci být kapesník. Raději probuď naší konzervu."Ukázal na Kakaschiho stočeného klubíčka jako kočku.

Gai se otočil a zamrkal, co tu dělal Kakaschi jeho věčný rival. Nakopl ho, aby se probudil.

,,He to je už po zavíračce, že jsem si nevšiml?"Ptal se ospale Kakaschi až pak se rozhlédl kde to vlastně a s kým tam je.

Na jeho tváři by v příští chvíli ani nejlepší upír nenalezl ani kapku krve.

,,Už ses probudil, konzervo, to jsem rád."Řekl Jiraiya úsměvně.

,,Jiraiya-san co vy tu?"Ptal se stále bledý Kakaschi.

,,Hm spoustu věcí Kakaschi, ale v první řadě, kdo nebo co vás donutilo se takto ztřískat bando, snad ne zas pitomec Asuma Sarutobi."Dal v ruce v bok Jiraiya.

Podle něho byli všichni Sarutobiové do jednoho ochmelkové, kuřáci a pervézaci větší než on.

Hlavně stařík. Kakaschi a Gai sklopili hlavy pokorou, před jejich starým učitelem.

,,Další věc, od kdy prosím se vynechává elementární test u žáků a jak to že ví o chakra stromech kulové s přehazovačkou, Kuschina a Minato by se zlobili."Řekl nakvašeně Jiraiya.

,,Žáci ?"Ptal se Kakaschi překvapeně.

,,Jistě Naruto a Neville, co pak si ti mládenci vymýšleli."Nasadil nelítostný pohled Jiraiya.

Kakaschi i Gai vykulili oči, s tím jak si nepočítali.

,,Vám bych měl hezky nařezat na zadek a vy to víte. Takže si je na dva týdnu beru jako studenty."Řekl Jiraiya.

Kakaschi by nejraději něco namítl, ale dobře věděl, jak minule před 14 lety dopadl. Celý týden nemohl si sednout na zadek, jako by měl Hemeroidy.

,,Mohu se alespoň zeptat, co jsou zač jako elementy?"Ptal se Gai.

,,Naruto je vítr jako matka a Neville je ala první Hokage, voda a země."Řekl Jiraja a zmizel z plácku.

Kakaschi zezelenal jako listí. Vítr a dualita plus Jiraiyaovi metody, dělalo se mu špatně. Doopravdy špatně a ne nemohli za to ty tři láhve saké co raději rovnou omdlel.

* * *

Harry zase čekal na svého učitele. Kakaschi měl jako vždy zpoždění jako prase.

Když se konečně objevil, tak měl zářný úsměv stowattové žárovky a Harrymu se tento úsměv vůbec nelíbil.

,,Harry-kun přeji ti krásný den, dnes si ověříme, co jsi zač."Řekl Kakaschi a Harry si povzdechl.

,,Já vím, že jsem kouzelník, sensei to mi říkat nemusíte."

,,Ne to ne, dnes zjistíme tvůj element."Usmál se Kakaschi.

,,Element?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano každý ninja s chakrou má jistý potenciál zvýšený pro techniky určitého typu, vodní, zemní, ohnivé, bleskové, světelné a tak dále."Vysvětloval Kakaschi.

,,Oh tak, ale jak to hodláte zjistit, já umím vykouzlit všechny."Prohlásil Harry.

,,Pomocí tohoto papírku, ten když ho naplníš chakrou tak se změní podle typu tvé chakry. Já například mám element blesku nebo jinak řečeno elektřiny."Řekl Kakaschi a vyslal ze svého prstu malý blesk, který zasáhl strom a udělal dírku skrz na skrz.

Harry polkl.

,,Tady ten papírek je vyroben ze stromů, kterým se po celý jejich život dodává navíc chakra. Takže jsou zvyklé na různé typy a podle nich mění formu."

Podal mu papírek a vybídl ho, aby do něj pustil trochu své chakry.

Harrymu se ten papírek zmačkal. Kakaschi doslova zářil, jako andílek.

,,Perfektní, Harry-kun jsi můj. Tvůj element je Blesk. Spolu si zaduníme na příští dva týdny v horách. Oh jaká radost, konečně, někoho můžu učit své originální techniky a můžu se koukat na bouřky."Skákal do výšky radostí Kakaschi.

Harry na něho zíral jako z jara. Elektřina byl jeho element?

,,Ani nevíš jak je to užitečné Harry, já neplatím totiž skoro totiž za elektřinu. Vše napájím svou chakrou. Mohu se procházet za bouřky venku. Blesk mi dodá vždy sílu. Doufám, že máš rád bouřky, to ninjové s tímto elementem je mají rádi. Stejně jako chlupaté svetry a vše kolem osvětlení a tak. Mají vždy hodně ježaté vlasy."Povídal dál Kakaschi.

Harry se na něho divně díval, ale pochopil, že tomu tak bude. Bouřky měl rád, to nemohl popírat. Také svetry, když mu elektrizovali vlasy, byli příjemné. Bylo to jako pohlazení. Možná také ten tvar té zpropadené jizvy měl s tím něco společného. Ani u jizev od kletby nebyl obvyklý tvar.

,,Aha takže jsem živoucí elektrárna, dobrá. Možná můj element si vyhrál i tou mojí jizvou."Řekl Harry.

,,Jaká jizva?"Optal se Kakaschi. Nevěděl, že má jeho žák jizvu.

,,Tuhle."Řekl Harry a sundal čelenku, kterou skoro nikdy nesundával od doby, co tu byl.

Kakaschi se zarazil a podíval se na to co bylo vyobrazeno na Harryho čele.

,,Oh jaký hezký blesk, proč to Harry schováš? Byl by si hned hit u holek. Letí na zjizvené ninji a toto je krásný kousek."Řekl Kakaschi a skoro po ní přejel prstem. Harry ucukl a hned si jizvu zakryl.

,,No tak není to nic hrozného, když si vezmeš moje oko, Harry-kun."Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Ne není, já mám jizvu a moji rodiče jsou mrtví."Řekl rozčíleně Harry.

Kakaschi překvapeně zamrkal. Chtěl o Harrym vědět víc a teď měl příležitost.

,,Kolego, klidně vyprávěj, protože jinak skočíš jako hromosvod."Usmál se líbezně.

Harry zbledl. Proč jsou tu samí vyděrači? Ptal se v duchu.


	13. Kapitola 13 - Jak se začít smát

**Kapitola – 13 – Jak se začít smát**

Ron se konečně probudil, jásala v duchu Hermiona a letěla jako žíznivá čára do nemocnice.

Potkala na chodbě Ruku a Nevilla a málem zakopla o něčí bačkoru, protože přes ten líbající páreček si nekoukala na nohy, ale přesto málem vrazila dveře z pantů, když vstoupila do Ronova pokoje.

Hinata sebou ucukla a málem si vylila svůj čaj, který držela v ruce.

,,Nemusíš ty dveře vyrvat Hermiono."Ozval se tiše hlas Rona z postele.

,,Oh Rone jsem tak ráda, že jsi ses vzbudil."Spráskla ruce Hermiona.

,,Ty jsi nějak nadšená, já ale ne. Připadám si jako hodně velké hovno. Nemohu se vůbec hnout z postele."Řekl nevesele Ron.

Hermiona se blaženě usmála. Rona neopustil jeho vtip, to znamenalo jediné, že bude v pořádku.

,,To bude dobrý Rone, Neville říkal, že se na svoje pačmáry postavíš a budeš moc zas trénovat, tak jaké pak hovno." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hovno jsem teď, mohu tak jedině rukama hýbat a hlavou, ale hrudník a nohy skoro necítím, teď v tuhle chvíli ležák. Jak pivo v sudu."Řekl Ron a škaredě se mračil.

,,Není to tak hrozný, máš tu Hinatu, můžete si povídat."Řekla Hermiona.

Hinata se začervenala.

,,Jo ta toho holka moc nenamluví, kéž by byla, alespoň, jako Harry."Povzdychl Ron.

Hermiona se otočila na Hinatu a ta zbledla.

,,Mohla bys být hodná hostitelka Hinata- chan a trochu si s tím pacientem mrzutou trochu povídat.

Nebo já mu řeknu trochu o tvojí zálibě."Řekla líbezně Hermiona.

Hinata bledá jak stěna kývla a pomalu postavila čaj vedle na stoleček.

,,Páni Mio, ty umíš strašit."Řekl Ron.

,,Hm to nic nebylo, jinak jsem ti něco přinesla."Řekla a zalovila v tašce, kterou sebou měla.

Vtáhla knížku s názvem ,,Příběhy potreféného ninji z kopečku".

,,Co to je?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Vtipná průpovídka, aby ti to zvedlo náladu."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hm to beru, je tu až na Nevilla dost nuda, ale ten gigolo mě žere. Jen tak si tu flirtovat s tou jeho Rukou a přitom mi měřit tlak, to není lékař ale hajzl."Zkřivil úsměv Ron.

,,Jo Neville má tady obrovské štěstí, asi mu spadla hvězda nebo Felix felix rovnou do klína. Co já vím, na chodbě jsem je viděla se líbat."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Spratek."Řekl nakysle Ron.

,,Hele Rone, snad na Nevilla nežárlíš?"Ptala se Hermiona .

Ron zbledl a vykoktal ze sebe ,,Jak si na to přišla Mio?"

,,Mužské ego je lehká četba, trumbero. Máš to napsáno na čele. Tak mu to jednou přej, Rone. Neville hrál v Bradavicích poslední housle a tady se mu daří, to přece musíš uznat."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hm na tom něco bude."Řekl Ron.

,,Tak vidíš a proč si někoho nenajdeš. Zbal nějakou pacientku a nebo sestřičku. Weasleyovi přece není rodina trollů i Percy měl svá krásná místa. Hlavně, jeho zadek stál za to."Řekla Hermiona s úsměvem Lockharta.

Ron zrudl. Hermioniny šoky stáli za to. Hermiona, aby tomu dodala na estitečnosti a otočila na Hinatu a povídá.

,,Víš Hinata, Ron je tak krásný kluk, sice žere jako prase, ale tam dole pod tou slupkou krom pořádného penisu a koulí s zrzatou hřívečkou se skrývá mocně bijící srdíčko medvídka."

Řekla Hermiona a mocně zatřásla svými boky směrem k Rona jako při Hawaiském tanci.

Ten už byl rudý jako vánoční punč. Hinata raději omdlela.

,,Myslím, že bude mít krásné sny o jistém zrskovi ve vaně, ta naše Hinata."Řekla Hermiona

a otočila se na Rona, kterému se skoro kouřilo z uší. V tu chvíli vstoupil do místnosti Neville a měl sebou novou kapačku pro Rona.

,,Hm návštěva Rone, doufám, že nese dobré správy."Řekl s úsměvem od rtěnky Neville a zářil jako pouliční lampa v noci.

,,Ne, udržujeme přiměřenou společenskou konverzaci."Řekl Ron, s tonem nestrkej do toho nos.

,,Hm dobrá, to čistí dobře mozek a je to dobré na nervy."Řekl Neville, když mu vyměňoval kapačku.

,,To mi povídej."Řekl Ron šklebem alá Snape, stočil pohled k Hermioně.

,,Jinak vše nejlepší k tomu, že je ti sedmnáct Mio."Řekl Neville a nastavil kapačku a dal do odpadu starou.

,,Dík, dnes jdu společně s Harrym a Narutem do jednoho podniku. Mějte se."Řekla Hermiona a zmizla z očí.

,,Hej jaký podnik?! To je dnes osmého?!"Ptal se zpitomněle Ron.

,,No jo, prospal jsi týden a dva dny kamaráde a jo ještě si pospíš. Za dva dny ti dáme do kupy tu pánev a pak i nohu. Do té doby…"Řekl Neville a zvedl nad hlavu sáček na moč.

Ron jenom otráveně vzdychl. Neville, byl nejhorší ošetřovatel všech dob, který mohl být. Zlaté Mungo a Pomfrejová, Neville někdy dokázal být pořádný sadista. Hlavně s stříkačkou, když mu prej píchl vitamíny. Bolelo to jako čert. Chyběly mu léčebné lektvary a klidně i od Snapa. Na druhou stranu to bylo lepší než, kdyby ho obsluhovala nějaká ženská, to by pro něho byl trapas. To už mu byl milejší, Neville Longbottom.

Pak Neville ještě zkontroval Hinatu. Hezky ji přikryl a narovnal jí polštář.

,,Mohu se zeptat, proč tu je ta Hinata, nevypadá nijak moc nemocně?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Byla na tom poté chuninské zkoušce dost špatně. Krváceli jí plíce, Rone."Řekl bez známky citu Neville.

Ron zbledl. Chudák holka.

,,Kdo jí to udělal?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Neji."Vyplivl to slovo jak lektvar Neville.

,,Ale to je její…." Ron to nedokončil.

,,Já vím bratranec, příbuzný a tak dál, ale on jí nenávidí na smrt a málem ji zabil…"Odmlčel se Neville.

,,Je mi jí líto."Řekl Ron.

,,Mě také, ani nevíš jak. Tak rád bych ji pomohl, ale nevím jak. Je na ninju tak hodná a milá. Neublížila by mouše… vůbec se na toto nehodí."Řekl tiše Neville.

,,Tak proč se ji stala?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Její otec."Řekl suše Neville.

,,A matka …"Ron byl přerušen Nevillem.

,,Zemřela při porodu její mladší sestry a dál se neptej, víc toho ani já nevím jistě." Řekl Neville.

,,Oh."Ron vytušil, že toho bude víc a nebude to dvakrát hezké.

,,Přišel ji někdo z rodiny navštívit?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne pro ně je lůza Rone. Jenom tým."Řekl Neville a slova mu odkapávala jako jed.

Ron se zamračil, když Neville odešel. Hinatin život byl vůči jeho tak nefér.

Přitom vypadala skoro jako anděl, nebýt těch ebenových vlasů střižených na krátko.

Chvilku ještě na ní hleděl a pak usnul.

* * *

Kiba šel navštívit Hinatu, poté co musel chtě nechtě uklidit svůj pokoj. Zatracená matka.

Došel ke dveřím pokoje, kde Hinata ležela a velmi se podivoval, že slyší smích jak při televizní show Kamaschi hledá prkýnko. Přitom tam bylo napsáno jako pacient Hinata a ten Ron, kterého skoro neznal, ale podle toho s ním udělal ten pouštní zmrd , asi nebude na tom nejlíp, aby se smál.

Tak tedy vešel a hrozně se divil. Přímo valil oči. Peklo přimrzlo. Neji Hyuuga oslepl, Gaara ztratil píseček, Naruto zešedivěl a Mia-chan odešla do kláštera.

Ne to se muselo zdát. Hinata se z plna hrdla smála.

Ron, ten zrzek jí vyprávěl nějaký vtipný příběh, ve kterém dominovali nějaká dvojčata, ropucha učitelka a duch co se nazýval Protiva. Dokonce i Kibu to rozesmálo na plné pecky, takže se tam nakonec smáli jako tři švestky. Hlavně ta část, kdy dvojčata řekla tu jejich slavnou extra vtipnou větu ,,ale Protiva přece neprdí paní profesorko, to musel být váš prd."

Hinata tleskala jako v divadlu, jak byla nadšená a Kiba pískal a říkal do kola ,,Přídavek"

Ron se usmíval. Jo jeho slavní bratři a on sám byli šprýmaři, per excelence a když už tu leží, může ostatní těmi příběhy bavit. Mimo to bylo hezké vidět, že Hinata není celý den jako děšťová kapka, ale umí také zářit jako sluníčko. Byla o to krásnější a její přítomnost se mu stala docela milou. Nebyla tak otravná jako Ino, Hermiona a nešířila klepy jako Sakura. Nesmála se mu, když se probudil po operaci a omylem skoro poblil Nevilla, který jenom díky reflexům se včas uhnul. Byla to milá a laskavá a trochu plachá společnost, kterou rád bavil.

Byla oproti němu tak malička měřila pouhých 140 cm na svých 13let, což jeho 169 se nemohlo rovnat. Byla z ročníku nejmenší z holek, i když ne nejmladší, to byla Sakura. Nemohl uvěřit, když řekla že slaví na Boží hod narozeniny.

,,Ron-kun vyprávěj ještě."Prosila Hinata.

Jí se ty příběhy strašlivě líbily. Jak by si přála potkat Freda a George, Profesorku McGonagolovou v podobě kočky, Protivu jak hází vodní bomby, Hagrida a Dobbyho toho domácího skřítka, Olivera Wodda na koštěti, profesora Brumbála jak zahajuje školní rok, Billa Weasleyho jak ukazuje pyramidy,poznat pravé draky a Charlieho, dokonce i Ronovi rodiče jí přišli nesmírně zajímavý,připadali jí strašně dobrosrdečný. Kéž by mohla mít takovou rodinu jako Ron-kun, ale byl to pouhý sen. Pomyslela si smutně.

Ron ji dokonce namaloval, jak vypadají Bradacice a ona se divila, jaký obří hrad to vlastně je.

Jindy ji vysvětloval jak se hraje hra zvaná famrpál. Na koštatech což připadalo Hinatě prostě úžasné. Také by ráda létala na koštěti. Připadalo ji to strašně vzrušující být tam na nebi a letět třeba nějakým mrakem. Nebo ji vypravoval o Bradavickém expresu o hospodě Děravém Kotli.

O nějaké Tonskové co měnila svůj vzhled, jak se jí zlíbilo. To by se Hinatě moc líbilo, nebýt jednou Hinata, ale někdo jiný. Třeba by se sama sebe představovala s hnědými vlasy a modrýma očima jako měl Ron. To by bylo prostě úžasné.

Za těch deset dní co byla v nemocnici s Ronem prokecela neuvěřitelné hodiny a hodiny.

Když, ji včera řekl Neville, že jí pozítří pustí, tak z toho byla dokonce smutná. Chtěla se dál bavit a smát s Ronem. Byla s ním zábava.

Ron měl tu neuvěřitelnou vlastnost tak poutavě vyprávět, že se jí tom dokonce i zdálo ve snech.

Zdálo se jí, jak vytváří s ním a jeho bratry Fredem a Georgem, jedno z těch přenosných hnojišt a pak je instaluje na nějaké chodbě. Slyšela Protivu, jak nadává tomu profesoru Snapovi co měl křivý nos do kreténů a jak mu lije lepidlo do vlasů. Ještě nikdy neměla tak veselé sny. Slíbila mu, že ho bude i nadále každý den navštěvovat, když se loučili. Ron ji dal nové nápady a vize, o kterých se ji ani nesnilo. Teď byla řada na ni. Protentokrát bude hrát za Nebelvír a nevzdá se.

Při Fredovi, Georgi, Siriusovi, Remusovi, Jamesovi a hlavně Ronovi, je čas aby se ona Hinata Hyuuga stala Pobertou. Je připravena udělat každou špatnost a u ní rozhodně nikdy neplecha nebude ukončena. Ctihodný klane Hyuugo přišel váš smolný bod. Budeš platit keš.

* * *

Na okresku Hyuuga začal nový den. Všichni se už těšili na finalé chuninské zkoušky.

Ko Hyuuga se ale nesmál. Měl nemilou správu pro radu starších.

,,Co se děje?"Ptal se jeden z nich.

,,Stala se nehoda."Řekl Ko a tvářil se jako boží mučedník.

,,Hiaschi."Řekl Ko tiše.

,,Co je s ním?"

,,Je v nemocnici."Řekl Ko.

,,Aha proč?"Ptal se další z rady.

,,Ehm já nevím jak to říct."Řekl Ko.

,,Tak to vymáčkni, zmetku."Řekl další. Ko nepatřil do hlavní rodiny.

,,Ehm má zažívací potíže, pravděpodobně špatného snědl, a někdo ho během noci zamkl na záchodě a on tam seděl zbytek noci a příšerně nastydl. Nebude se příští týden moct učastnit jednání a zahájení finále." Řekl Ko smutně.

,,To nám tak chybělo."Zamračil se nejstarší z nejstarších.

V tom se odsunuli dveře a vpadl nebo spíš padl na kolena další člen klanu.

,,Co se zase děje?"Ptal se někdo z rady.

,,Pohroma, pane prohroma."Řekl slzíc ten člověk.

,,Co se stalo pitomče, že tak vyvádíš?"Ptali se dva z rady.

,,Někdo vylil v čistírně barvu, všechno je barevné."Lomil rukami ten člověk.

,,Barevné?"Ptal se starší. Hyuuga klan nenosil barevné věci. Chodil střídmě.

,,Všude jsou, zelené, červené, modré a žluté fleky a nejde to vyprat." Křižoval se člen klanu.

,,Cože!"Vykřikla jedna z nejstarších členek Hyuuga clanu.

,,To za ty dva znovu neušijem, pane."Brečel ten člověk.

,,To nám byl čert dlužen."Řval jeden z rady po místnosti.

Hinata se potichu smála nahoře nad tou místností na pudě ,kde měla její chůva pokoj a kam mohla. Jak jí tohle bavilo. Ron měl pravdu nevinné vtípky na jejich učet, byli to nejlepší. Když ji nazývají louzou klanu a neuznávají ji, tak si musí vybojovat své místo jako slunečnice a otočit se někam jinám. Je čas jít za svým vlastním snem a ne to chtěl její otec. Vytvoří svůj vlastní styl boje. Heč ještě se budou divit.

Už také vymyslela první její techniku, kterou podrobně konzultovala s Ronem a ten ji to schválil všemi deseti. Ještě si vymyslet název. Něco neobyčejného.

Její technika se zakládala na spojení ninja technicky a kouzel, které ji naučila kdysi Hermiona. Už to má, bude se to jmenovat Tichošlápka hnáta.

Ano to sedí, Sirius Black podle Rona byl rebel své rodiny, jako se teď chystala být Hinata.

Půjde ve šlépějích Pobertů Bradavic a nepříjemně překvapí tu její zkaženou rodinu. Škoda, že otec leží s nachlazením a pořádnou sračkou v nemocnici. Neměl jíst její prošpikované suši projímadlem a nechodit na svůj oblíbený záchod v patře, měla na klíčku nitku až do pokoje. A to byl podle Hinaty první list nové knížky.

* * *

Velké finále začínalo za dvě hodiny a Ron ležel v nemocnici a děsně se nudil. Skoro všichni zmizeli do stadionu, kde se to mělo odehrát. Také by se rád podíval. Byl tam Neville, Ginny a Harry. Hermiona už určitě seděla v tribuně. On tu musel trčet s celou nohou v dlaze.

Náhle se otevřeli dveře a do místnosti vstoupila Hinata a Kiba. Co ty tu dělaj, sakra?

,,Tak ty tu hodláš zůstat Ron-san?"Ptal Kiba.

,,Asi budu muset."Řekl kysele Ron.

,,Tak to bez nás."Řekla Hinata a Ron se divil co to má na sobě. Normálně měla na sobě nevýrazné oblečení. Dnes zářila jako Nebelvírská vlajka na zahájení roku.

Měla na sobě rudé šaty a žluté tričko a nějaké žluté trepky. Kiba byl jako by ho vstřihli rovnou z Mrzimoru z velkou pochvalou o ctění kolejních barev.

,,Teď kámo pojedeš."Řekl Kiba.

,,Jak?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Psím spřežením, zapomínáš, že jsem z rodiny, kde má každý psa, kámo."Řekl Kiba.

,,Ano budeš tam dovezen v extra kočáře."Řekla s úsměvem Hinata.

Kiba ho popadl a dal jsi ho na záda, což vypadalo dost divně, protože Kiba byl menší než Ron. Leč Kiba byl silný a tak ho donesl až k vstupní hale, kde Ron uviděl něco fakt divného. Bylo tam houpací křeslo, na něm instalovaná kola od nějakého povozu a byli k tomu přivázáni celkem šest psů velikosti vlka. Kiba ho hodil do křesla a Hinata ho přikryla červenou dekou.

Kiba zapískal a psi se rozeběhli a s tím divným kočárem a Ronaldem Weasleym na něm k stadionu.


	14. Kapitola 14 - Finále Nebelvírského vtipu

**Kapitola- 14 – Finále Nebelvírského vtipu**

Harry čekal na zahájení. Čekalo se tentokrát na rozhodčího. Harry si navykl čekat v tomto světě a doufal, že to nebude víc jak hodinu. Konečně rozhodčí přišel a hrál si s jehlicí v ústech.

Tribuny byli plné. Hyuuga klan z nějakého neznámého důvodu měl pestrobarevné oblečení jako Fred a George, když otevíraly ten svůj krámek. Dívali se všichni do jednoho jako kysané zelí.

Viděl Hermionu, jak seděla s pytlíkem bonbonů a jeden cucala. Viděl zbytek svého týmu, jak se na něho vražedně koukal.

Viděl všechny učitele, jak stojí v pozoru u Hokage, jako čestná stráž. Rada starších seděla opodál a dokonce i ostatní zástupci vesnic, co se účastnili. Překvapení pro něho i Nevilla bylo, když uviděl Rona na kolečkovém křesle nebo co to bylo, jak mává improvizovanou vlajkou Nebelvíru, společně s Kibou a Hinatou.

Třikrát si protřel oči, jestli vidí dobře.

Neville se rozzářil. Viděl po dlouhých měsících vlajku Nebelvíru a dodalo mu ještě o kus více odvahy. Jenom nevěděl, kdo tu vlajku stvořil. Ron přece šít neumí nebo snad ano?

To musel někdo jiný ušít, ne on. Přece ho nikdy nežádal o látky nebo niť, když byl v nemocnici a to mu tam Neville, nosil vše možné. Papíry, knížky, tužky a pastelky, pravítka, nůžky, dřevo a dlátko jenom aby Rona zabavil. Ke vzteku uklízečky co tam uklízela a prohlásila ten pokoj za doupě hraboše polního.

,,Hej jak se dostal z postele?"Ptal se Harry jeho.

,,Co já vím, možná v tom má prsty magie."Pokrčil rameny Neville.

,,Ehm první zápas bude mezi Tenten a Dosu í bych poprosil v zájmu férové hry se odebrat do balkonku B16."Řekl rozhodčí a všichni odskočili do zmiňovaného balkonku, kde byli lavičky. Harrymu to připomnělo Souboj tří kouzelníku,ale s tím rozdílem, že jich tu bylo víc a byli tu mladší než oni a byl tu Neville a Ginny, kteří se nikdy předtím se nic takového nezúčastnili. Bylo to pro něho zvláštní.

Tenten měla sebou hodně svitků a zbraní a vypadala, že je po zuby ozbrojená, ale asi nebyla připravená pořádně na styl svého soupeře. Ten jí uvěznil do tak silného genjutsu, že si sama jako při Imperiu vrazila do zad svůj vlastní nůž a padla. Ten zápas netrval ani deset minut a byl i přes to krutý. Naštěstí to zranění nebylo vážné. S ninji ze Zvučné si nebylo radno zahrávat. Byla řada na Nevillovi, schválně jak ten si s tím druhým Zvučákem poradí.

* * *

Ginny se koukala na ten zápas s podivem. Neville úplně suverénně vedl.

Zvučák jehož jméno bylo Zaku nebo tak nějak, se ho pokusil uvěznit v té jeho iluzi, ale ouha Neville nějakým záhadným způsobem se naučil Nitrobránu a Nitrozip. Viděla totiž jak se málem zadusila bonbonem Hermiona a začala mumlat , něco o nemožné a parchantu Nebelvírském. Genjutsu vyletělo oknem ven.

Zvučák byl nasraný jak jetel a vypustil na něho plamen. Neville vytvořil vodní štít a v stadionu bylo jako v sauně. Neville pak začal dělat seznam pečetí a vytvořil obří bažinu, která se nemohla rovnat s tím, co kdysi vytvořili její bratři. To co nazývali Fred a George přesuvným hnojištěm bylo, jak když plivne do Stromovky, oproti tomu co udělal, Neville v aréně. Všude bylo bahno a zas bahno. I nebohý rozhodčí se válel v bahně. Zvučák se nějakým způsobem dostal pomocí ohně ven, ale byl bílý jak stěna.

Protože se v aréně zjevila z ničeho nic žába velikosti Záchranného autobusu s cigaretou v puse a nehezky foukla kouř z cígarety na Zvučaka, který se z toho rozkašlal jak tuberák.

,,Ahoj, lidi jsem Gamasuschi, hezký den dnes máme, vidťe."Pozdravila žába všechny ve stadionu.

Ginny koukala jak z jara. Kde se tu ta žába vzala? To dal nějakou žábu Neville na drogy nebo ji zaklel?

Harry, který seděl vedle ni, se díval na Nevilla jako na Snapa v přestrojení samotné Britské královny s mašlí. Kde vzal tu žábu u Merlina!?

,,Teď kamaráde, ukážeme tomuto člověku, jak se hrajeme famrpál."Řekl hezky nahlas Neville.

Ginny tomu nerozuměla. Žáby přece nemůžou lítat nebo snad ano?

Neville hupnul žábě na hlavu a tam se usadil do tureckého sedu a mrkl na své kamarády do balkonku B16.

Žaba se zasmála a z kapsy svého saka vyndala, něco co připomínalo odrážečskou pálku z famrpálu, kterou vlastnili dvojčata, ale větší. Zvučák znovu vypustil plamen, ještě větší než minule, ale žába to použila jako zapalovač, pro svojí novou cigaretu a starou típla o Zvučáka. Ten si musel sundat vestu, protože začal sám hořet.

Pak vyplázla žába svůj obří jazyk a vyhodila tím nebohého Zvučáka do nebe jako nějaký míček. Pak ho odpálila pálkou jako potlouk na jihozápad a Zvučák zmizel v nedohlednu. Tím směrem byl přece Les Smrti, pomyslela si Ginny. Ve stadionu nastalo ticho jako při vymření lidstva. Člověk, by slyšel i mravence chrápat.

Pak se ozvala smích a potlesk a přímo ohlušující skandovaní ,,Neville-kun" snad ze všech tribun.

Neville se jenom usmál. Bylo to lehké.

,,Oh to já mám rád, když lidi šílí."Řekla ta žába a kývala hlavou radostí.

,,Můžeš klidně zas odejít, ty cigarety ti někdy zaplatím."Řekl Neville a seskočil z žáby dolů.

,,Jasně kámo, jsi bezva, není s tebou nikdy nuda, Gama."Řekla ta žába a plácla si s ním na ruku a zmizela z hlasitým puf.

Rozhodčí po zadek v bahně prohlásil ,,Vítěz Neville Longbottom."

A dál pokoušel dostat z bahna ven. Neville mu nakonec pomohl, ten mu poděkoval.

Neville vyskočil do balkonku mezi ostatní finalisty. Viděl jak Gaara se mračí, poslední Zvučák by ho rád uškrtil pohledem, jak Lee má oči jako tenisáky a obdivně se na něho dívá, Neji drtí mezi zuby různé nadávky, Schikamaru se tváří jako by spolkl ošatku citronů, Kankuro se potí a utírá si čelo, Schino mlčí, Harry mlčí a kouká jako Dobby na nový recept a Ginny se válí na zemi a směje se. Naruto se jako jediný usmíval jako andílek.

,,Ehm to byla moje žába. Má výstřední smysl pro humor."Řekl Neville a usadil se na lavičku.

Harry na Nevilla stále zíral jak jojo.

,,Kes sebral tu žábu?"Ptal se Harry po chvíli a stále nevěřícně na něho zíral.

,,Upsal sem se v žabím králoství. Jako ty jsi Hadí jazyk Harry společně s Ginny, tak moji kamarádi jsou žáby."Řekl Neville a viděl jak Harry si sedl na zadek.

,,To byl macek, Neville a už vím, co ti dám za přezdívku. Žabí princ."Hlásila Ginny.

,,Jo to beru, když ty jsi Hadí princezna tak já budu Žabí princ, Gama."Řekl Neville a vytáhl si z brašny, kde měl zbraně knížku. Začal jsi poklidně číst, jenom aniž by se odvrátil, řekl Narutovi.

,,Hlavně nepřivolej Gamabunta jinak je to pohodě."Řekl a začal číst knížku s názvem ,,Tisíc květu Sakury v Nakaře".

,,Mohu se zeptat, co to čteš?"Ptal se Harry. Ta knížka měla děsnou barvu obalu. Byla celá růžová.

,,Hm životopis jedné umělkyně."Řekl s úsměvem Neville.

Aha, řekl si v duchu Harry a dále nepátral, protože měl každou chvíli začít boj mezi Nejim a Narutem. Na který byl ohromně zvědavý.

* * *

Harry byl zvědavý co Naruto předvede, neviděl ho celý měsíc, protože skoro pořád trénoval v horách s bláznivým Kakaschim.

Naruto po hvízdnutí rozhodčího se prostě rozdvojil a vyslal na Nejiho kunaie.

Ten se jim lehounce vyhnul a pak dodal ,, to má být tvůj útok?"

Naruto se usmál a napřáhl ruce před sebe a křikl ,,Acio kunaie."

Kunaie sami od sebe se začali pohybovat a utočit na Nejiho. Ten je všechny díky očím odrazil.

Naruto udělal dalších patnáct klonů a vyskočil do výšky a začal na Nejiho házet jehlice ze všech možných směru a přitom pokřikoval Geminno, jak vzteklý. Harry se divil. Tohle Naruta rozhodně neučil, tak kdo tedy?

Počkat, trénoval přece s ním Neville. Ten! Do háje zeleného.

Když ani to nezabralo, jedině tak Nejiho rozčílilo do běla, že začal používat takzvanou vznešenou pěst klanu Hyuuga. Naruto udělal co nejvíc klonů, aby se tomu uhnul. Neji zuřil ještě víc.

Naruto se rozesmál a začali mu zářit ruce oranžově. Neji se divil, co to je za chakru. To nebyla normální barva. Nejhorší bylo, že začali zářit i nohy Naruta stejnou barvou. Pak zaujal pozastavení, které znal Harry z jednoho cvičného boje s Nevillem, ale bylo to trochu jinačí.

Naruto dělal hmaty a kopance jakoby na dálku, ale ta oranžová chakra odlétávala jako jiskry z ohně na Nejiho, který ji musel odrážet kunaiem.

Tohle Harry nikdy neviděl. Naruto pak vykřikl znovu Acio a ty jiskry se začaly v divných úhlech vracet.

Neji musel použít rotaci své chakry, aby se tomu ubránil. Pak se k překvapení všech z té chakry utvořila liška. Narutův patron. Harry vyvaleně zíral, Naruto použil patrona neverbálně a bez hůlky, do prkený ohrady to neuměl ani on.

Slyšel povyk z tribun, očividně, co Naruto předváděl všechny zaujalo.

Naruto jako další udělal pečetě znovu pro stínové klony, ale žádné se neutvořili místo toho vzniklo devět nových lišek. Dohromady jich bylo deset. Deset Patronů u Merlina a Morgany, jak to možné?

,,To je Narutův prozatímní limit."Řekl vedle něho Neville.

,,Ty o tom víš?"Ptal se Harry s pusou dokořán. Ginny opodál také otočila své oči na Nevilla.

,,Jistě, je to má technika. Naučil jsem to Naruta."Vypadalo z Nevilla.

,,Tvoje technika!"Vykřikl Harry a Ginny si mohla vykoulet oči v úžasu.

,,Ano můj Lví tanec, ale menší formě."Usmál se Neville.

,,Cože!"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Hm Naruto umí jenom deset, ale můj počet je dvakrát větší."Řekl Neville.

Všem přítomným spadla čelist. Kromě Gaary.

,,Děláš si ze mě srandu, dvacet patronů, to je nad rámec magické moci všech v Bradavicích včetně Brumbála !"Vykřikl Harry zděšeně a chytil Nevilla pod krkem.

,,Možná uvidíš Harry, že ne. Nemám tu techniku dotaženou do konce. Jednou bych si přál stvořit 100 Patronů." Řekl úplně v klidu Neville.

To už se o Harryho pokoušeli mdloby. To se Neville zbláznil?

Mezitím celý stadion koukal, jak se Neji pral s deseti liškami. Doslova, ta rotace mu vůbec nepomohla.

Lišky prošli skrz a začali škrábat kousat a rvát oblečení a vlasy Nejimu. Nakonec byl celý potrhaný a vypadal jako bezdomovec.

,,Teď přijde moje oblíbená technika."Řekl Naruto a začal dělat pečetě.

Pak se objevil ještě pětkrát a utvořili kolem Nejiho tak rychle kruh, že to ani nepostřehl, jak byl strhaný z lišek.

Kouzlem ho vytřelili směr nebe, kde jeden Narutů, který tam za Nejim vyskočil si ho nejprve přetočil a pak ho kopem poslal k zemi zpět. Neji padl a už nevstal.

Rozhodčí se na něj podíval a viděl, že Neji omdlel a prohlásil Naruta za vítěze.

Stadion byl jako jeden velký ohňostroj a Naruto si to náležitě užíval. Porazil Nejiho Hyuugu s plnou parádou. Balkonek B16 byl hezky řečeno ochromen.

Harrymu bylo jako, kdyby mu řekli, že Voldemort bude ředitelem Bradavic.

Co Neville pro Merlina vymyslel? To je druhý Merlin nebo co?

* * *

Hiruzen nebyl vůbec překvapen, ani Nevillem či Narutem. Používali techniky a výtvory vlastní, tak podobné jeho vlastního žáka, že se divil ho tu nevidí.

,,Ahoj dědku."Objevil se najednou před ním Jiraiya, jako by tam už stál celou dobu.

,,Hele Jira, už jsem čekal, kdy se tu zjevíš? Kdes trčel."Optal se Hiruzen.

,,Hm byl jsem nahoře na střeše, je tam dobrý pohled, ale ten chlapec co letěl kolem mě přesvědčil o opaku."Řekl Jiraiya s úsměvem.

Hiruzen se zasmál. Jiraiya a jeho smysl pro humor.

,,Jak vidím tak, jsi se pustil do učení, po letech."Podíval se na Naruta Hiruzen.

,,Jo stáli za to oba dva. Jestli jednou z jednoho z nich nebude Hokage, tak se dám celibát a odejdu do kláštera."Řekl Jiraiya a vytáhl z kapsy dýmku a dal jsi do ní tabák a zapálil si.

,,No rozhodně jsou silní jak jsem předpokládal, otázka je, jaká cesta je čeká, Jiraiya."Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Otázka za milion, sensei."Řekl Jiraiya.

,,Ano to je Naruto možná jednou předčí své rodiče, tím jsem si celkem jist a co se týče Nevilla…"Hiruzen se odmlčel.

,,Všiml jsem toho hned, ty oči měl jenom on a Tsunade – hime, ale je mi záhadou, proč tomu tak je."Řekl Jiraiya a vypustil obláček.

,,Ano Neville v sobě nosí stejnou genetickou výbavu jako Senju, ale přitom s nimi nic společného nic nemá. Ani krevní skupinu, prd a vořech."Řekl Hiruzen.

,,Chápu vás, také je mi to zvláštní, jak Neville tak Harry. Jednou se mi skoro zdálo, když se otočili ke mně zády, že vidím znovu Prvního a Druhého na krátkou chvíli. Jenom si domyslet u Harryho stříbrné vlasy jako měl Druhý, ale jeho oči jsou ty samé. Zelené jak listí. Neville má skoro výšku Prvního a kdyby měl jeho dlouhé vlasy a brnění, tak bych se spletl a považoval ho Haschimaru." Řekl Jiraiya.

,,Mám ten samý dojem Jira. Ani jak mi to přináší zpět mé vzpomínky na mého senseie Senju."Řekl vlídně Hiruzen.

,,Ano vím, že vás to bolí sensei, mě také jisté věci do dnes bolí."Řekl Jiraiya a zas vydechl obláček dýmu.

,,S tím nic neděláme, je to koloběh života Jira. Tady vyrůstá nová generace, která bude možná většími ninji než-li jsme byli kdy mi. V Nevillově a Harryho případě většími kouzelníky než u nich býval tak mockrát zmiňovaný Merlin a Godrick Nebelvír. Přál bych jim to vše celým srdcem. Proto chci, abys je ty Jiraiyao, jako můj bývalý student učil, ale jenom Nevilla a Naruta. Kakaschi i nadále povede Harryho, má totiž jako jediný element Blesk v celé Listové."Řekl Hiruzen a zahleděl se Jiraiyaovi do očí.

,,Chápu Kakaschi naše konzerva je poslední domu Hatake, takže vaše úmysly jsou mi zřejmé." Usmál se Jiraiya.

,,Jsem sám zvědav co s ním Kakaschi provedl za uplynulý měsíc."Promnul si svou bradku Hiruzen.

,,Nechme se překvapit, Kakaschi je známý jako kopírovací ninja ."Zakřenil se Jiraiya.

* * *

Ron koukal dolů z tribuny do arény, když odcházel z ni Naruto. Byl překvapen bylo dost malý kalibr proto co viděl. Neville doslova nechal toho ničemu ze Zvučné odpálkovat jako potlouk a ani se skoro nezapotil, snad kromě sauny co tam jednu chvilku se udělala nad celým stadionem, že i Ron by si dal zmrzlinu.

Pak Naruto, který očividně experimentoval z Patrony na takové úrovni, že by Brumbál spadl ze židle a vrazil si dech, dal Nejiho k obědu jako žrádílko pro svoje lištičky.

Byli úplně na jiném stupni, než je znal. Zatínal zuby. Nebyla to závist, ale spíše byl Ron naštvaný zase znovu na sebe. Ne musí zesílit.

,,Hinata, trénovala bys se mnou až budu na nohách?"Ptal se hned.

,,Ron-kun, já?"Ptala se Hinata překvapeně.

,,Kdo jiný, přece také chceš být lepší, mohli bychom se doplňovat."Řekl Ron.

,,Hele proč děláte účty bez mě."Zatvářil se uraženě Kiba hned vedle.

,,Sorry Kiba, to jsem nechtěl."Omlouval se Ron.

,,Co kdybychom trénovali všichni společně."Ozvala se Hinata.

,,Super nápad, Nata."Řekl Ron.

,,Nata, Ron-kun?" Ptala se Hinata.

,,No mě to zní mnohem lépe."Poškrábal se na hlavě Ron.

,,Um díky, nikdy mi tak nikdo neřekl."Řekla celá červená Hinata.

,,Lidi musíme vymyslet nějaký název pro to naše společenství."Řekl Kiba.

Hinata se zamyslela a povídá ,,Pobertové, obnovíme Poberty."Zářila jak žárovka.

Ron se zasmál a řekl ,, jo to bude sedět, ale ještě přezdívky, přece jenom Nata, jsi holka, takže Tichošlápek ti říkat nehodlám. Dvojčata byli jenom demoverze. Nebyli originální, jenom kopírovali staré triky."

,,Hm to jo, musíme přijít i jinou přezdívkou pro mě a pro tebe."Řekl Kiba.

Ron se zamyslel, ale nic ho pořádného nenapadalo.

,,Já rozhodně pro sebe přezdívku mám."Řekla po chvíli Hinata.

,,Jakou Nata?"Ptal se Ron.

Hinata se zazubila a pak řekla jedno jediné slovo ,, Bella".

Ron vytřeštil oči. Jednou jí povídal o nebezpečných zločincích a zmínil se i o Bellatrix Lestrengrové.

No, že to Hinata použije, ho ani ve snu nenapadlo. Počkej tohle bylo i označení pro krásku v italštině jak pochytil od Hermiony. Jo to rozhodně sedělo.

,,Beru všemi deseti."Řekl Ron po chvíli.

,,Hm tak dobrá něco jednoduchého a krátkého. Já tedy beru Sirius."Řekl Kiba.

,,No máš už jmenovce, tak se jmenuje koucour Ginny."Řekl Ron.

,,Hm jo to je pitomé, tak Orion."Řekl Kiba.

Jo to by šlo, ale co by asi na to říkal Sirius, ten by vraždil pohledem, co tu vymýšlejí.

Pomyslel si Ron. No teď musel s něčím přijít on, ale co nevěděl.

,,Už víme co ti dám za přezdívku Ron-kun, tady ty přezdívky jsou známa jména ve vašem světě, jako černokněžníku a ježibab a kdo je váš úhlavní černokněžník, přece Voldemort. Ne nechci dát ti toto, ale jeho vlastní jméno, jak jsi říkal, že ti ho řekl Harry-kun. To druhé Rojwol, začíná stejně jako ty na R."Řekla Hinata.

,,Naprosto geniální Nata Bella."Řekl Ron a co to šlo tak ji objal.

Ta holka měla nápady, za které by se nestyděli ani dvojčata.

,,Ron-kun, nemusíš mě umačkat."Řekla Hinata.

,,Promiň."Řekl omluvně Ron.

,,No a teď zbývá heslo, to staré je fádní."Řekl Kiba.

,,To máš pravdu, zvlášť, když ho vidím každý den snídaně."Dodal Ron.

,,Hm já bych něco měla, ale nevím, jestli se vám bude líbit."Řekla Hinata a mnula si nervozně ruce.

,,Klidně spusť."Řekl Ron. Hinata byla dost stydlivá.

,,Slavnostní slib byl dán, mi ho neseme dál. Pobertové ho dali, mi jsme ho vzali. Jinak se neznám. Pobertové žijí dál."Zapěla sopránem Hinata.

,,Hinata to je fantastické, Bella brávo."Řekl Kiba.

,,Souhlasím, Fred a George by byli v depresi."Řekl Ron.

,,Um dík."Řekla tiše Hinata.

,,Dobrá odedneška Pobertové jsou znovu funkční parta. Přece jenom Lupin a Sirius v letech už nikomu neublížili a byli jak živí mrtví. Byli jako nefunkční prostředek na mytí po záruční době."Řekl Ron.

,,Já bych řekla, že byli smutní a zlomený Ron-kun."Řekla Hinata.

,,Hm na tom něco bude. Oba potřebovali pořádné lázně, dovolenou a casino nadité prachy a vnadnýma ženskýma ne Fenixův řád zatrpklý jak hřbitovní kvítí."Konstatoval Kiba.

Ron se rozesmál, co by ti dva jmenovaní asi na nápad Kiby říkali. No Sirius by možná souhlasil, ale Lupin by hořel jak požární amplion studem, jak jeptiška před sexshopem.

,,Kiba."Křikla Hinata. Kiba byl sprosťák a nemrava.

,,Už mám také první akci vymyšlenou, co provedeme."Usmíval se blaženě Ron.

,,Co Rojwol-kun?"Ptala se Hinata.

,,Tak tedy poslouchejte Bella a Orione."Začal Ron ji sdělovat plán na jistou Hermionu Grangerovou.

* * *

Harry šel do arény pomalu, zatímco Lee netrpělivě seskočil. Zatímco Lee a rozhodčí čekali na Harryho, který nikam nechvátal tak už Lee skákal jako jojo na místě a rozhodčí s mírným kyselým úsměvem ho pozoroval.

,,Dobrá čtvrtý zápas Lee Rock a Harry Potter. Můžete začít."Řekl a klidil se z cesty.

Lee na něho hned vyrazil, ale Harry prostě se rozplynul v pochopil, že to byl klon a že ho Harry hned na začátek napá z okraje arény vyletěli na něho kunaie s připevněními bombovými lístky.

Lee se přemetem uhnul než vybouchly. Nepočítal, ale že se objeví Harry hned nad ním a vrazí mu jednu do žeber. Lee to vykryl částečně pažemi.

Pak, ale uslyšel jemu neznámé slovo Aquamaria vyřítila se na něho vlna Tsunami. Lee se chytil stromu co tam rostl, ale nepokusil plavat proti byl špatný plavec. Když voda opadla, ale Lee byl mokrý jako myš.

,,Víš Lee, nesnáším Ibikiho, je to trochu nespravidlivé proti tobě hrát, ale jestli chci pomstít Rona a dát na prdel Gaarovi tak hold musím přes tebe přejít."Zněl Harryho hlas arénou, ale nikdo ho neviděl.

,,To si můžeš zkusit."Řekl Lee a shodil veškerá závaží co měl a celou Konohou to zadunělo.

V aréně se propadla země.

,,Hm zkusím hádat, čtyři tuny nebo kolik?"Ptal se Harry a konečně se zjevil skoro až před nosem Leeho a praštil ho vlastním čelem do hlavy. Lee odklopýtal a držel se za hlavu.

,,Hm ta čelenka je z oceli Lee a takový kov dokáže mnohé."Pokračoval Harry ve svém monologu.

Lee proti němu vyrazil neuvěřitelnou rychlostí, ale když mu chtěl dát přes držku Harrymu zas jednoduše rozplynul. Kde sakra zas Harry je?

,,No tímhle rozhodně zeď Lee neprorazíš."Řekl Harry, který se zjevil za jeho zády a kopl ho do zad, až Lee letěl skoro až ke zdi.

Sakra to bolelo. Proč ho sakra nedivím, nemůže být rychlejší než on, vyloučeno!

,,Teď ti ukážu proč tvůj učitel je možná výborný, ale proč je věčný rival mého."Řekl Harry a trochu se sklonil. Začala zářil jeho pravá ruka, jako by byla zářivkou.

Pak se neuvěřitelně rychle rozeběhl. Ruka mu stále zářila a nabrala přímo formu pěkně nabitého kouzla nebo blesku. Celým stadionem se rozléhal hlas ptactva jak z několika kolonii najednou.

,,Chidori- tisíc ptáků" Udeřil tou silou Leeho do ramene.

Lee vykřikl bolestí.

Harry se jenom na krátký okamžik dotkl, ale Lee byl přesto KO. a trochu pečený, bez svého tlustého obočí a s vlasy na vše strany. Párkrát se kolem něho zajiskřilo a padl na zem jak bluma.

,,Tak to by bylo."Řekl v klidu Harry.

Rozhodčímu vypadla málem z úst jehla, co tam pořád jako párátko přehazoval.

Pak odpočítal Leeho a prohlásil za vítěze Harryho.

* * *

,,Kakaschi neříkej mi, že jsi ho naučil tvoje Chidori?"Ptal se bledý jak stěna Gai.

Celý jeho tým až na Nevilla byl rozprášen na padrť, už prvním kole finále.

,,Ano je můj element, konečně jsem měl koho to učit. Harry je velmi šikovný."Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Ty jsi brutus Kakaschi, ten kluk Leeho skoro uškvařil jako pečeni. Takhle bude nejmíň dva týdny ležet v nemocnici." Řekl Gai zlomeně.

,,No bude mít hezkou dovolenou."Řekl Kakaschi.

* * *

Neville si pomyslel, že Harry byl tak trochu víc brutální než obvykle.

Naposled takto řádil, když stály proti Voldemortu a Harry po něm zkoušel házet Crucia a Redukta jako vejce a rajčata. Bylo mu líto Leeho, ale na druhou stranu si myslel, že Harry nepřevedl celou jeho škálu útoků a že se zahříval. Jako on.

Byl zvědavý na příštího soupeře v druhém kole. Koukl na hlavní tribunu, kde seděla rada starších a viděl Ibikiho, jak něco přepisuje. Jeje bude změna.

* * *

Ron si pomyslel, tohle rozhodně byl Harry ve špatné náladě. Choval se totiž v ní spíše jako Zmijozel než Nebelvír, ale co bychom také chtěli vážení, když ho málem jako jeho strčili do Zmijozelu.

Stačilo už jenom zapálit a Harry by možná i sám od sebe hořel.

Znal Harry už hodně dlouho a věděl, že příští den bude zase andělsky příjemný. Prostě mu nikdy tahle nálada nikdy na moc dlouho nevydržela. Harry byl prostě někdy jako zápalný granát někdy jako vrnící kocourek, okorát pro cizí tato změna byla vidět velmi málo.

Harry byl jako šnek, měl ulitu a v ní byl zastrčený. Přesto bylo podivně fantastické co nového uměl. Takový blesk co vydává takový zpěv, to nikdy neviděl. Pochyboval, ale o tom, že to bylo všechno.

Harry si nechával esa v rukávu.

* * *

Pod rouškou Kazekageho úboru se skrýval netvor. Netvor co zabil předchozího majitele.

Nešlo to vůbec podle plánu. Nejen, že vůbec nemohl Uchiu v tom zatraceném pralese najít, přišel tam nadarmo, protože celý tým mu prostě vypařil, pak se dozvěděl, že jeho bývala studentka má žačku, která všechny týmy z Konohy dopravila bezpečně do kontrolní věže. Zatracená Anko!

Jako další prohra bylo to, že se chlapec nedostal ani do finále, kvůli tomu klukovi s tím podivným jménem Neville. Ten chlapec ho sral. Kabuto a ostatní ze zvučné též zklamali, vůbec neprošli. Někdo jim vzal svitky pod nosem.

Jako třešnička na dortu se tu musel zjevit ten starý šmírák Jiraiya. On nemohl vůbec zaútočit.

Nemohl dát ani povel jednotkám ukrytým v lese, aby zaútočily na Konohu.

Musí vyčkat, možná Gaara tu hru obrátí k jeho prospěchu.

Ano Gaara ten démon se mu bude hodit, pomyslel si Orishimaru a zajel trochu do křesla.

* * *

Následoval souboj Ginny a Schikamara. Ron se na tohle moc netěšil, moc dobře jak moc se mají v lásce. Jako vosinky v prdeli. Připočti souboj a je oheň na střeše. Zároveň se bál, aby nakonec ségra nebojovala proti Garrovi.

Nechtěl ji ztratit a Gaara byl jiný kalibr než Voldemort nebo Šedohřbet.

Ty by ji klidně přenechal, ale to co se nazývalo jako Gaara bylo vysoce nebezpečné.

Proto doufal u Merlina, že Schikamaru ukáže pro jednou, že není líný.

* * *

Ginny zuřila jak sopka před výbuchem. Schikamaru ji podvedl. Nejprve s ní bojoval, naháněl jako divou zvěř, ale do klece. Do jeho klece. Do jeho stínu. Byl až moc aktivní na to jak byl líný, většinou.

Tohle asi potvrzovalo pravidlo. Byla uvězněná, do prdele.

Schikamaru ten pitomec krocan ji nechal dát nad hlavu ruku a nechat sebe a ji říct , že se vzdávají oba.

Rozhodčí pokrčil rameny a oznámil, že oba se vzdávají. Ginny už s tím nemohla nic udělat. Končila.

Chtěla mu cestou na tribunu jednu vrazit, ale on se zastavil a povídal.

,,Nedělal jsem to pro tebe Ginny, ale pro Rona. Ztratila jsi málem jeho, to chceš, aby ztratil on tebe. Jo a tohle není definitivní za rok je další zkouška."Řekl a šel dál.

Ginny stála jako solný sloup a čučela na něj jako na Bradavickou chobotnici.

* * *

Hermiona se překvapeně dívala na ten závěr toho zápasu.

Byl to šok co Skikamaru provedl. Tohle asi nikdo předtím neudělal, nejprve bojovat a pak se společně se soupeřem, který to udělal nedobrovolně, se vzdát. Schikamaru byl chytrý a přečetl si pořádně pravidla této zkoušky. Byl jako prohnaný právník, vždy našel skulinku a protlačil se jí.

Jako teta Ema, proto věděla i důvody Schikamarova jednání.

Tato zkouška nebyla jenom o tom, že jsi vyhrál, ale jak jsi vyhrál. Tvoje vlastnosti taktické a i fyzické a nakonec zalíbení u publika a body komise, složené z ANBU jednotek, které tu hlídkovali a dívali se na adepty na chuniny. V tom to ohledu si to Schikamaru zaonačil velmi šikovně, musela uznat.

Měl poměrně dobré šance stejně jako Harry a i Neville nebyl s Narutem na tom nejhůř.

Poslední ninja z Zvučné, si asi moc u této komise bodů nepřidal. Byl příliš brutální a neměl skoro žádnou taktiku boje. Jenom genjutsu.

Byla zvědavá na ostatní zápasy.

* * *

Harry byl znepokojen, hodně znepokojen.

Ibiki měl úsměv na rtech. To co se stalo po zápasu Ginny a Skikamara docela zvedlo vlnu nevole, jako při podvodu ve famrpálu. Kankuro se vzdal bez boje ten prevít. Následoval i Schino, který nechtěl bojovat očividně s Gaarou. Ne, že by se mu divil, s těmi brouky by měl pramalou šanci.

Pak následovalo to pitomé šuškání rady s Ibikim.

To dalo Harrymu zlou předtuchu. Ibiki pak přešel k rozhodčímu a tiše s mluvil. Rozhodčí pokrčil rameny, jako by mu to bylo jedno. Pak přišlo toho co se dlouhých pět let obával ze všeho nejvíce. Bude muset bojovat proti příteli.

Rozhodčí totiž řekl ,,Vítejte v druhém kolu zkoušky, tenhle rok máme vzácného hosta mezi finalisty, syna samotného Kazekage-sama a tak rada starších se usnesla, že k udržení dobrých vztahů nechá ho projít do samotného finále. Ostatní finalisté se samozřejmě utkají tak jak je zvykem, od nejstaršího do nejmladšího. Proto druhý souboj svedou naši mladší adepti Tenschi Yagura a Naruto Uzumaki,

zatímco první zápas se ponese podání starších a doufám i zkušenějších adeptů Nevilla Longbottoma a Harry Pottera. Doufám, že tohle bude kvalitní zážitek."

V Harrym by se v tu chvíli krve nedořezal. On a Neville mají proti sobě bojovat!


	15. Kapitola 15 - Boj bratrů

**Kapitola – 15 – Boj bratrů**

Hermiona se toho obávala, protože četla pravidla, ale neřekla by, že rada bude tak prohnilá, zasraná jako Ministerstvo kouzel osobně. Měli by je postřílet jako škodnou. Oh jak by si teď přála mít tu strýčka Fredericka a jeho Lugr. Ten by je jisto jistě odstřelil.

Což by bohužel nestačilo. Harry a Neville, byli v pěkném maléru a to tu nebyl ani Voldemort, který tohle vidět, tak by smíchy puknl jako jaderná hlavice. Merline, jak tohle dopadne.

* * *

Neville toporně hleděl na Harryho a pokoušel si představovat někoho jiného než Harryho.

Mysli na Snapa, mysli na zasraného Snapa, mysli na kurevského Snapa, mysli na Snapa pitomce, mysli zmrda Snapa, mysli na imbecila Snapa…

Pokoušel obličej Snapa přesunout na Harryho, ale ono to nešlo natož to měl příliš dobrý obličej. Snapemu a Voldemortovi jako lékař by doporučil plastiku minimálně nosu. I krása by mohla nahnat hrůzu.

Vzdychl, jeho unáhlená předpověď z prváku se u všech rohatých vyplnila. Holt se tomu lehce nevyhne jako tenkrát, když ho Hermiona zaklela a on ležel jako vánočka dvě hodiny ve společence, než ho našel Percy. Proč zrovna on?

* * *

,,Můžete začít."Řekl rozhodčí.

Harry vyrazil ihned, protože nevěděl co Neville, provede jako první. Ne nechtělo se mu bojovat proti příteli, ale chtěl Gaarovi nakopat tak jako Neville do zadku osobně, za Rona. Ta šílená rada byla šílenější než si myslel. Neville ho zastavil štítem, který ho sám učil v Brumbálově armádě. Neville na něho promluvil.

,,Tohle jsem Harry nikdy nechtěl."

,,Já také ne, připomíná mi to prvák."Odpověděl ve stejném duchu Harry.

,,Ani nevíš jak."Řekl Neville a začali mu zářit ruce.

Harry věděl, že ho musí zastavit.

* * *

Ginny byla bledá jako stěna. Tohle bylo šílené. Harry a Neville si šli vzájemně po krku. Tohle byla hodně blbá realita. Vždyť se mohli navzájem zabít. Měli dost síly a hodně magie, víc než kdokoliv jiný z jejich skupiny. Dobře to věděli, proto tenkrát Neville a Harry se na ministerstvu drželi při sobě.Nebylo to z čistě náhodné, že tam byli . Všechno kvůli tomu pitomému proroctví.

Oba do té věštby spadali jako hrušky do košíku, ale Voldemort si vybral Harryho.

Co čert nechtěl, Neville byl hodně velké nemehlo na lektvary, takže když po Valentýnu vařili jistý lektvar společně, vybuchl jim pod nosem. Skončili oba dva na ošetřovně, kde jim bylo konstatováno, že jsou teď pokrevní příbuzní, protože lektvar způsobil pakt bratrský.

Takže teď de-fakto byli bratři.

Málo lidí to vědělo, už kvůli utajení Brumbálem. Takže když v místnosti věšteb narazili na danou pro Harryho, tak k překvapení všech tam nestálo jenom Harry Potter, ale i Neville Longbottom.

Harry se rozhodl, že tu věštbu zničí, protože šli po ni Smrtijedi. Ouha, objevil se Lucius Malfoy se svými kumpány a tak dostal dršťkovou od Nevilla. Malfoy měl špatné načasování jako vždy.

Harry mezitím zničil věštbu, než se k ní mohl dostat Voldemort. Vtipný bylo, že podle Siriuse kluci byli svým narozením od sebe vzdáleni pouhé dvě hodiny. Neville se totiž narodil skoro o půlnoci a Harry ve dvě ráno. Ano ti rozhodně bratry mohli reprezentovat.

Teď byli na ostří nože, doslova.

* * *

Ron se na tohle nemohl koukat. Tohle bylo moc i na jeho nervy. Kruciálfixfagot, proč nebyl silnější, mohl tomu všemu zabránit. Vyčítal si, že ho Nott zastavil, jinak by dokázal pomoct Siriovi, proti Bellatrix. Byl jediný poblíž jeho a měl ji na dostřel. Mohl tomu zabránit.

Nott mu, ale zapálil hábit a jemu hořeli ruce, až bolestí křičel a nemohl v agonii dělat kouzla.

Také proč ho napadal ten debilní nápad všechny propojit magickým lanem, když vstoupili na ministerstva.

Díky tomu pak všichni propadli tím obloukem za Siriem. Byl jeho nejhloupější nápad vůbec.

A teď kvůli tomu, že prohrál tu musí bojovat, Harry proti Nevillovi. Sice dobře věděl, že v tom má prsty rada starší, ale to nezlehčovalo jeho pocit viny. Ne, už nikdy. Jakmile se postaví znovu na nohy tak zesílí, aby mohl chránit ostatní a tohle už nikdy nedopustí. Nikdy.

* * *

Harry věděl, že Neville byl silný už od prváku. Celou dobu si spíš nevěřil a byl posera, protože výchova jeho babičky ho držela od všeho nebezpečného dál. To byla nebyl ani líný jako Ron nebo nervák jako Hermiona. Vydržel mnohé, ale bojovat proti němu to byla jiná.

Za dobu co tu byli, se stal Neville tahounem jejich skupiny.

Sice si to Harry nikdy nepřiznal, ale Neville byl vážně jako jeho dvojče. Dvojče ve stínu, které se dostalo tady na povrch zemský. Přirozený vůdce, jak o něm samotném říkali mnozí.

Měl víc odvahy než on. Odvahu postavit se i příteli.

Postavil se přátelům do cesty už prváku, pátém samotnému Voldemortu a teď dokonce proti němu a nehnul ani brvou. Právě odrážel sebony, které po něm Neville jen tak metal a říkal, kdy Neville si přestane s ním hrát. Dobře věděl, že Neville toho umí mnohem víc.

Je čas skoncovat s hrou. Už dávno nebyl dítě.

* * *

,,Dobrá vidím, že se nudíš Harry."Řekl Neville a napřáhl ruce před sebe a zavřel oči.

Harry nakrčil obočí, co Neville má v plánu?

Nevillovi ruce zrudli a rozzářily se jako lampy. Z rukou mu vyletěli jiskry a najednou kolem Nevilla stálo 20 lvů v plné velikosti. Dvacet patronů, rudých jak oheň.

,,Na něj Godriku."Vykřikl Neville a na Harryho se hnalo dvacet lvů jak náklaďák dálnicí.

,,Do prdele, on nelhal."Vykřikl Harry.

Lvi prorazili jak jeho štít a pak se pokoušeli zničit jeho zbraně a jeho.

Harry si připadal jak v automatické pračce. Přivolal si na pomoc tedy hady z okolí, ale lvi je začali rdousit a žrát. Tohle, byl ještě jinačí stupeň Patronova zaklínadla než uměl on.

Neville dal těm lvům svoji životní energii a prorazil dosuď všechny limity Patronova zaklínadla. O kterých Harry věděl od Remuse Lupina a profesora Brumbála. Byl v jisté nevýhodě, ale nebyl jen tak pro nic za nic kouzelníkem. Použil tedy svojí další techniku blesku a lvů byla najednou lví smaženice, díky kombinaci Impedimenta a blesku.

Neville se usmál a povídá ,,to asi nebylo tvoje jediné eso v rukávu Harry, viď?"

Harry si otřel pramínek krve ze tváře a chtěl vyrazit na něho s Chidori, ale Neville sundal svoje závaží a začal celý zářit.

Co tohle má znamenat?

,,První brána otevřena."Vykřikl Neville a vyletěl na něj rychlostí balistické střely.

Málem schytal do něho do břicha, kdyby se neuhnul. Zatraceně Neville ještě zrychlil za ten měsíc.

Pak slyšel ,,druhá brána otevřená" a dokonce třetí. Neville, ale nikde nebyl vidět.

Jako při souboji se Sasukem, ale bylo to jiné.

Dobrá musí vytáhnout jeho pravou podstatu. Harry také se naučil být rychlí, ale na svůj způsob.

Pomocí svého elementu zmizel.

Neville se díval za běhu, kde Harry je, takže ho nemile překvapilo, že zmizel a prostě se vypařil.

Pak se najednou zjevil před ním a kopl ho do oblasti hrudníku. Neville odletěl jako odpálená zlatonka do zdi. Udělal tam slušný kráter. Sakra to bolelo.

Harry si myslel, že po tomhle se Neville už nezvedne, ale opak byl pravdou.

Trochu si zakašlal a povídá,, dobrá Harry, tvůj lékař se právě nasral."

Dal obě dvě ruce na zem a z okolní země vyrašil celý les jehličnanů.

Harry se musel vyhýbat rostoucím stromům a v duchu proklínal Nevilla. Byli to pichlavé smrčky, jak na Vánoce. Byl jak na akupunktuře.

,,Co si myslíš o mém lese, Harry?"Ptal se Neville, který jakoby vyrašil z jednoho stromu jako větev.

Harry se pořádně leknul, byla to iluze, klon nebo skutečný Neville?

Nevěděl a tak se pokusil Incendio všechno nechat shořet, ale zasáhla ho vlna vody od severu rovnou do zad. Zatracený Neville, on se těch pitomých stromečků nevzdá. Musí z lesa pryč!

Prodral se tím lesem a houštím jako Zakázaným lesem a koukal jak blb, když vyšel ven.

Tam Neville seděl a četl si. Dělá si ten zmetek z něho srandu!

,,Vidím, že ses dostal z mého lesa, Harry. Líbí se ti?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Potřeboval by Hagrida a jeho sekýrku, možná i Snapa s žíravinami a Weasleyovská dvojčata na cukru, je pěkně hustý."Řekl Harry a pokoušel ze sebe dostat to malinové houští, co mu rozedralo kalhoty.

,,Hm ti by měli pramalou šanci Harry."Řekl Neville a svou ruku namířil na Harryho. Maliní ožilo a začalo svazovat a tloustnout.

Harry si uvědomil, že brzy bude svázaný úplně a tak vystřelil blesk po Nevillovi.

* * *

Hermiona, nevěděla jestli se smát nebo brečet. Ti dva se navzájem vyautovali. Harry ležel a nemohl hnout a ještě děsně nadával a brečel, že ho bolí nohy. Neville mu je očividně zlomil tím hrůzu nahánějícím maliním. Neville pořádně ohořelý byl v limbu z Harryho, který mu dal elektrický šok.

Vážně neobvyklý závěr dramatu.

Takhle nikdo z nich finále se nezúčastní. Možná je to tak i dobře. No uvidí, co s tím udělá Naruto, byl poslední z Konohy ve hře.

* * *

Ron měl pusu dokořán. Tohle ani v nejmenším nečekal. Ten souboj nikdo nevyhrál. Voldemort být tu typoval by na Pottera, by asi svůj sázkový los proklel Avadou. Byl to neuvěřitelný souboj. Neville a Harry byli na úrovni, o jaké se mu mohlo jenom zdát. Brumbál tohle vidět, tak skončí v nemocnici s infarktem a McGonagolová by tu asi skandovala jako zápasu Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu, tím si byl Ron docela jist a to nevěděl ani co by na to říkali ostatní.

Byli prostě úžasní a on si vůči nim připadal maličký.

* * *

**Poznámka od autora: Jsem ráda, že tak hojně navštěvujete mojí povídku. Moc mě to těší. Jediné co by mě těšilo ještě víc by byl komentář. Tak je občas pište. Jinak jste určitě zjistili, že jsem dala docela velkou moc do pacek Harryho a Nevilla, ale můžete být ujištěni, že nezůstanou jediní a že Ron, Ginny a Hermiona je doženou. To, že že jsem je postavila ve finále proti sobě byl můj záměr, taková zkouška dospělosti pro ně oba. V dalším ději si hodně posvítím jak na Rona, Ginny, Hermionu a Hinatu,ale i další a objeví se další podstava na scéně, však určitě víte. Přijde princezna slimáku. Moje oblíbená postava společně se Schikamarem, Narutem, Hinatou a Kibou (Sorry pro všechny příznivce Sasukeho a Nejiho, ale já je nemám ráda)**

**Vaše elenor**


	16. Kapitola 16 - Čas platit

**Kapitola – 16 – Čas platit**

Neville se probudil z elektrického šoku Harryho a vzpomněl si na babičku, jak ho varovala, aby za bouřky nechodil ven. Zajímal by ho její názor, kdyby ji řekl, že bouřka se nastěhovala do baráku, je bezva kuchař a kamarád. Ta by ho poslala k Mungovi.

On si totiž připadal, jako by ho zasáhl blesk. Což také byla pravda. Harryho blesk a nemyslel tu zmíněnou jizvu, kterou byl u nich tak známý, ale doopravdový blesk. Promnul si oči. Měl je od ospalků. Asi hodně dlouho spal.

,,Tak už jsi vzhůru rostlinko?"Ptal se někdo vedle něho. Až pak si uvědomil, že je to Ron.

,,Myslím, že ano."Řekl nejistě Neville a posadil se na postel.

Bylo mu hned jasné, že skončil v nemocnici. Podíval se kolem sebe. Na levé straně Ron a na pravé straně Harry, který spal jako, když ho do vody hodí. Už chyběl jenom Seumus a Dean a bylo by to jako v jejich ložnici Nebelvíru. Něco, ale bylo špatně.

Ron se tvářil jako by někdo umřel a na klice okna pokoje byly pověšeny tři kusy smutečních šatů. Sakru on někdo umřel!

,,Rone!"Křikl Neville.

,,Kamaráde prospal si hodně až moc."Řekl nevesele Ron a z oka se mu vyřinula slza.

Díval se raději z okna ven než na Nevilla.

,,Naruto?"Ptal se Neville a třásly se mu ruce.

,,Ne, Třetí a dalších pět lidí z vesnice."Řekl Ron a pohlédl mu smutně do očí.

,,Cože!?"Vykřikl Neville a málem vzbudil Harryho.

Ron jenom kývl, byl tichý, což nic dobrého neznamenalo.

,,Po tom vašem souboji vás odnesli a bojoval Naruto. Zvučák prohrál, ale najednou Gaara začal vyvádět, asi ztratil úplně hlavu nebo to co bylo v něm."Započal Ron.

Neville měl děsivou předtuchu.

,,Zabil toho rozhodčího, co tam byl. Jeho sestra a bratr ho odnesli pryč z Konohy, na kterou zaútočilo pět jednotek z Písečné.Pak se objevil jistý hadí muž, podobný Voldemortovi a začal bojovat s Třetím na střeše místního divadla. Udělal barieru, nikdo tam nemohl ani ten Jiraja, který zatím společně s ostatními odráželi útok na vesnici. Pár budov je v prachu včetně školky. Naštěstí žádné z dětí tam nebylo, byla sobota. Přesto čtyři ninjové od nás jsou mrtví. Třetí byl poražen tím hadím mužem, co si říká Oroschimaru nebo tak nějak. Říká se, že ho dost zranil. Jeden tým ze Zvučné je pohřešovaný, nikdo neví, kde jsou. Naruto a Schikamaru s Ginny vyrazili za tím Gaarou a ten se proměnil v nějaké zvíře obřích rozměru. Ginny byla lehce zraněná, ale nic to není. Jenom trochu kulhá, ale to se zpraví. Schikamaru byl otráven tím loutkářem, ale bude v pohodě. Naruto nasadil na to zvíře z Písečné žábu, obří žábu, oproti ní tvoje byla prcek. Porazil ho podle Schikamary, ale Gaara stále žije. Dělá mi to starosti. Jinak Naruto leží vedle, se zlomenou nohou, jinak mu nic není. Díky bohu a žábám."Uzavřel všechno, co se během dvou dnů stalo Ron.

Neville zíral. Do prkený ohrady, jak se tohle mohlo stát.

,,Ví to Harry?"Ptal tiše a koukal na spáče Neville.

,,Ví, na rozdíl od tebe spí jenom v noci a po obědě, Neville."Řekl Ron.

Neville se zamračil. Tohle byla pro ně hodně blbá situace. Hokage jim slíbil, že je dostane domů, ale takto nevěděli, co bude dál. Jediná další osoba, co je mohla s tímto problémem výpomoc byl Jiraja.

V tu chvíli vrazila do pokoje Hermiona jako obvykle s velkým rachotem. Měla pás šrámu a oděrek, ale jinak byla v pořádku.

,,Tak co marodi, jak je vám."Řekla zvesela, ale její hlas veselý nebyl. Vypadala ustaraně.

,,Hermiono, jsi hlučnější než troll."Řekl Harry, který se díky tomu probudil.

,,Hezké ranko Harry, nebo bych spíš, bych měla říct odpoledne."Řekla Hermiona usměvavě.

Měla sebou brašnu. Harry něco zabrumlal a chtěl zaostřit, ale neměl brýle.

,,Kde mám brýle?"Ptal se hned.

Ron trochu zbledl a Hermiona se koukala jenom ne na Harryho.

,,Víš ona Hermiona dnes ráno tu už byla a stala se taková menší nehoda. Tvoje brýle také nepřežili."Řekl Ron po chvíli.

,,Nehoda, ty brýle přežili vše od Dudleyho po Voldemorta a nějakou nehodu nepřežijí!"Doutnal Harry a pokoušel se zaostřit. Viděl kulový.

,,No myslela jsem, že spíš Harry a tak jsem ti tvoje brýle chtěla sundat, ale ty jsi pravačkou očividně ve snu po mě ohnal a sám sis je rozbil."Řekla po pravdě Hermiona.

Harry vzdychl, byli jeho oblíbené.

,,Neboj Harry, určitě ještě dnes dostaneš nové."Uklidňoval ho Neville.

,,Jinak kluci něco pro vás mám."Řekla Hermiona a vytáhla na stolek několik věcí ze své brašny.

Hřeben, kartáč, nůžky, holící strojek, břitvu, holící pěnu a pinzetu.

,,Vítejte v kadeřnickém salonu Hermiony Grangerové." Uklonila se jim.

Pacienti zmiňovaného pokoje zbledli. O několik minut později, když kolem tohoto pokoje procházel Schikamaru do kantýny, tak uslyšel křik a zlostné zvuky, jako když jede motorová pila.

Tam někoho vraždí!

Pomyslel si a vrazil do pokoje s úmyslem toho dotyčného zachránit. Omyl, jenom Mia-chan použila svůj arzenál, řekl jsi, když viděl, jak se pokouší Neville- kun vyhnout nůžkám, které sami od sebe ho střihaly na krátko. Harry- kun si pokouší zacpat nos a uši, kde mu poletuje pinzeta, jako dravá piraňa.

Ron je přivázán k posteli a Mia na něm skoro sedí a holí ho, zatímco on nadává hůř než jeho matka.

,,Víš Roníku, každý pořádný chlap to by měl umět sám, ale jelikož nemáš nohy v pořádku a nemůžeš dojít k zrcadlu, tak napoprvé to udělám já. Vypadal bys jako roští na ten pohřeb pozítří, co by řekla Hinata-chan a Ino. Třetí by to v nebi nerad viděl. Takhle budeš vypadat k světu. Pak tě ještě hezky ostříhám. Neboj, ne na kastrol, bude s tebe fešák. No tak sebou necukej. Neboj, mám zkušenosti díky dědovi a babičce."Mluvila do toho Hermiona.

Schikamaru zbledl.

Pak se obrátila na Harryho a Nevilla a povídá ,,na vás ještě přijde řada, ale Ron je ta jeho zrzavost má přednost."

Schikamaru byl bledší než nemocniční stěna za ním.

,,Ale hosti, nechceš také zastřihnout Schikamaru?"Ptala se sladce Hermiona.

,,Ne."Řekl Schikamaru a utekl do kantýny, než se Hermiona zvedne z Rona. Tohle byl pekelný výjev.

* * *

,,To ji nedaruji."Řekl nasupený Ron, když polykal tu nechutnou kaši, co mu předhodili k večeři.

Byla nemastná neslaná a skoro chutnala jako nic. Samozřejmě věděl, že si může na ostatní nechat zajít chuť, ale z té kaše mu bylo jedině tak blivno. Alespoň dostal jako dezert ten banán, jinak by mu jistě kručelo v oblasti břicha ještě ráno.

,,To my povídej."Řekl vedle Neville a pojídal pečeni s zeleninou jenom jednou rukou, protože druhou si pokoušel hojit jizvičky na tváři, které tam napáchala Hermiona.

,,Nejhorší, byla ta pinzeta."Stěžoval si Harry a mnul si okolí čela, kde mu z obočí byly násilně vyrvány chloupky.

,,Ještě není všem dnům konec, Bella a Orionem udělají Hermioně peklo."Usmál se ďábelsky Ron a odložil lžíci na talíř.

,,Bella a Orion?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Slavnostní slib byl dán, mi ho nesem dál. Pobertové ho dali a mi jsme ho vzali. Jinak se neznám. Ať Pobertové žijí dál."Řekl nahlas Ron a obrátil se na Harryho, který měl oči dokořán a Neville moc nechápal.

,,Co to má znamenat Rone?"Ptal se Harry.

,,To co jsem řekl před chvílí, pře tebou stojí jeden z nové generace Pobertů, ale ne Bradavic, ale Konohy, Harry."Zazubil se Ron.

,,Jak, že?"Ptal se Harry. On jako syn Dvanácteráka a majitel plánku Pobertů, nevěděl o co se jedná přesně. V tom se samo otevřelo okno a do pokoje skočila Hinata a Kiba.

,,U Merlinových ponožtiček vás zdravím kluci."Řekl Kiba zvesela.

,,Merlinovo trepko dobrý večer Rojwol-kun, Harry-kun a Neville-kun."Vysekla purklele Hinata

,,Hele co tu děláte! Je po návštěvní době!"Vyhrkl Neville.

,,My víme."Začal Kiba.

,,ale měli jsme hodně práce a treninku, Neville-kun."Řekla Hinata.

Harryho zamrazilo. Ti dva se doplňovali, jako dvojčata.

,,Tak co?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Plán vyšel, Mia-chan bude mít zítra krásné ráno."Řekl Kiba.

,,Ano bylo vše upraveno pro potřeby dívky jako je Mia-chan."Řekla sladce Hinata.

,,Výborně Nata Bella a Orione."Řekl Ron a zářil jako slunéčko na hnoji.

,,Hinata a Kiba?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Slavnostní slib byl dán, mi ho nesem dál."Zapěla Hinata.

,,Pobertové ho dali, mi ho vzali."Dodal Kiba

,,Jinak se neznám."Řekl znovu Ron.

,,Pobertové žijí dál."Řekli všichni dohromady a vypustili své Patrony. Terier, holubice a vlk.

,,Víš Harry, dnes a tady, chci ti slíbit jak tobě, že ani ty nebo někdo jiný už mě nikdy nebude muset zachraňovat život a ani Belle či Orionovi. Zesílíme, abychom mohli táhnout s vámi za jeden provaz. Jednou tobě i Nevillovi můj dluh splatím dvakrát a já své slovo dodržím. Jako, že mé jméno je Ronald Billius Weasley z rodu krvezrádců Weasleyů a jako Poberta Rojwoj a čestný a udatný člen koleje Nebelvír."Řekl Ron.

,,Já jako Hinata Hyuuga slibuji, že se nikdy nevzdám bez boje a už nikdy nestrčím hlavu do písku jako pštros. Postavím se do čela odporu nepřátel mých a Konohy jako pravá ninja a neuhnu ani okem. Ron mě naučil jednu věc. Snít a já budu snít o lepším životě pro nás pro všechny. Jako prvorozená rebelka hlavního větve klanu Hyuuga, ale hlavně jako Nata Bella."Řekla pevně Hinata a ušklíbla se.

,,Já jako poslední člen, žádný červík slizký nebude, a jako hlavní komik vás ujišťuji, že své cíle a sny a sliby dodržíme tělem Poberty a srdcem Konohy, jako že se Kiba Izunuzuka z klanu Izunuzuka a Poberta Orion jmenuji. Dnes tento slib slyší syn vůdce legendy a žádáme společně a ne jednohlasně o souhlas pro záškodnictví a šprýmaření na nečistých duších těchto ulic jako dědice této skupiny."Uklonil se Kiba před Harryho postelí.

Harry na ně zíral s otevřenou hubou. Co to Ron kurník šopa založil! To mu pod nosem založil nové Poberty!

,,Dělejte si, co chcete, hlavně to tu nepodpalte."Řekl Harry.

,,Super!"Vykřikl Kiba a hned se tišil, aby ho někdo neslyšel z noční služby v nemocnici.

,,Co jste na Hermionu, vymysleli, pěkného?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Hm vážně to chcete vědět?"Ptal se Kiba.

Harry i Neville kývli. Byli zvědavý.

,,Dobrá, není to žádná kopie starých plánu, pánu Pobertů ani demoverze dvojčat, ale můj vlastní plán založený na jednom pojednání, které kdysi ve třetím ročníku jsem psal pro Snapa."Započal Ron a démonicky se usmíval na Harryho a Nevilla.

* * *

Jiraiya kouřil dýmku a seděl v jednací místnosti rady, kteří se na něho dívali jako supové.

,,Jiraiya vím, že je brzo, ale Konoha bez Hokage není dostatečně silná."Řekla jedna starší žena.

,,Já vím sám Koharu."Odvětil Jiraiya.

,,Proto jsme se rozhodli, že další Hokage budeš ty. Není tu žádná jiná možnost."Řekl její bratr Homura.

,,Jen přes moji mrtvolu."Řekl zlostně Jiraiya. On Hokagem nikdy nechtěl být. Politika mu nic neříkala a on o to nestál.

,,Pokuď o to nestojíš, tak víš, kdo bude další Hokage."Ptala se Koharu a koukala na Jiraiya z vrchu.

,,Vím, Danzo, ale to samo o sobě nejde. Je to pravý opak dědka."Mnul si bradu Jiraiya.

,,Vidíš, takže přijímáš?"Ptal se Homura.

,,Ani nápad."Řekl Jiraiya a udeřil do stolu.

,,Máš se snad jiný nápad?"Ptal se Homura.

,,Ano to mám."Řekl Jiraiya a po chvíli.

,,Koho?"Ptala Koharu.

,,Hned dvě osoby Tsunade-hime a Kakaschi-san, ti a nikdo jiný."Řekl Jiraiya.

,,Kakaschi se zamítá Jiraiya, víš přece, že nepřesáhl věkovou hranici. Hokage musí mít, alespoň 30 let."Řekl Homaru.

,,Tsunade-hime, dobrá to by byla přijatelná volba, jako vnučka Prvního."Řekla Koharu.

,,Ano, ale kde té je konec. Nikdo ji dlouhá léta neviděl."Řekl Homura.

Jiraiya se usmál. On věděl, kde se Tsunade potlouká. Byla někdy příliš naivní.

,,Já na rozdíl od vás, vím kde je. Udržuji si o ni přehled."Řekl Jiraiya a v duchu dodal hlavně o jejích dluzích.

,,Dobrá, jestli ji najdeš a ona svolí, tak ji přijmeme, ale jestli ne budeš šéfovat ty."Řekla Koharu.

Jiraiya nebyl rád, ale svolil.

,,Hned po pohřbu ji půjdeš hledat. Dáváme ti na to Jiraiya na to deset dní."Řekl Homura nekompromisně.

Jiraiya si něco pomyslel o vyděračích.

,,Dobrá, ale vezmu sebou svoje žáky."Řekl Jiraiya.

,,Svoje žáky?"Ptal se Homura. Podivoval se, že Jiraja má žáky.

,,Ano Naruta Uzumaki a Nevilla Longbottoma, svěřil mi je Třetí."Řekl pevně Jiraiya.

,,Hm, nebylo nám řečeno, ale dobrá, jak myslíš, ale jestli se něco stane, tak je to na tvoje triko."Řekla Koharu.

,,Výborně."Řekl Jiraiya a odešel z místnosti.

Je čas Naruta a Nevilla naučit něco speciálního.

* * *

Hermiona stávala o něco dříve, protože si chtěla před tím, než si půjde zaběhat, vyžehlit svoje smuteční šaty na pohřeb. Nebyla vůbec nadšená z toho co se stalo, ačkoliv se pokoušela to skrývat, bylo jí z toho do jí do breku. Uvidí vůbec ještě někdy svoje rodiče?

Moc ráda by si přála mít u sebe, alespoň fotku, ale ani tu nemě ěla tak malovat jako Ron, který si celou rodinu dvakrát ztvárnil.

Jednou do dřeva, pro Ginny a jednou jako obrázek, který měl v nemocničním pokoji a který tam namaloval. Harry to měl dobré ten na rodině nevisel, skoro svoje rodiče neznal a vzpomínky byli u něho tak bledé, že to byli jenom výkřiky do tmy. Blízký mu byl Sirius, jeho kmotr, kterého ze železnou pravidelností navštěvoval na hřbitově.

Neville také nebyl případ, který by byl přichycen k rodičům. Což pořádně ani nešlo, podle toho v jakém stavu se nacházeli. Nezáviděla mu to. Věděla, jak těžce to nese a možná proto se stal léčitelským ninjou. Chtěl, těm co potřebují pomoc, pomoci.

Byl to jeho vlastní způsob jak okolí říct, že myslí na své rodiče. Je z podivem jak zanevřel na babičku, ale stejně občas se o ni zmínil. Měli to na rozdíl od ni tak jednoduché, ale ji mamka a taťka scházeli.

Hlavně , jejich baráček v Oxfordu a různé činnosti co spolu podnikali. Mrzelo ji najednou, že během let stále více s nimi trávila méně času.

Utíkala do Doupěte a na Grimdaldovo náměstí a Vánoce trávila v Bradavicích, jenom aby mohla být nablízku Harrymu a Ronovi, aby neprovedli nějakou koninu. Protože byla jedináček, navykla si starat o Harryho, Rona a dokonce Nevilla jako sestra.Někdo, kdo je držel na uzdě. Šla s nimi do každého boje, který se naskytl. To i teď.

V Novém doupěti měli všichni nějaké povinnosti, jako doma.

Ginny například, myla okna, vytírala a myla podlahy a různé poličky, koupelnu a Wc.

Někdy dokonce šla i na nákup, když se nikdo k tomu jiný neměl. Harry povětšinou když byl v Doupěti, tak vařil, protože se v tom vyžíval a uměl to líp než ostatní. Také sestavoval jídelníček, což byla vždy zvláštní záležitost, protože se vždy s papírem a tužkou zavřel na WC, že se potřebuje vysrat a po nějaké chvíli vyšel, měl sestavený jídelníček a měl uvolněný výraz. Ron jednou řekl, že vysral ze sebe ten jídelníček.

Ron k překvapení všech se staral o opravy v domě, ať to byla elektřina, dřevo, kov nebo něco jiného. Byl neuvěřitelně manuálně zručný sestavil Hermioně i poličky a nastavil rolety v okně. Dokonce opravil drtičku odpadu a splachování na záchodu a termostat ve sprše. Dokonce uměl opravit i okap a střechu po jednom lijáku. Nebylo nic, co by nedokázal opravit.

Teď, ale nemohl a vše dělal Neville, který byl na tohle levý. Takže drtička pro zatím tak jedině vrčela.

Neville, byla další kapitola. Byl jejich zahradník a domácí lékař a ošetřovatel drobných ranek ze cvičení a zápasů. U něho nikdo si nezkusil ani fingovat nějakou nemoc. Neville byl tak akurátní, že i Snape by měl potíže s ním vyjít jako pacient. Kam se hrabala madam Pomfrejová, Neville byl horší kalibr vůči ní. Rona peskoval, když mu nenahlásil, že má kuří oko.

Rovnou ho dotáhl za kožnímu, přes Ronovi protesty, že to nic není. Harryho zas doslova slovně složil do krabičky, po té misi v Ledové zemi. Prej, co si dovoluje mu nachcípaný chodit bez ponožek po baráku, ať zaleze do postele. Harry vypadal, jako když před ním stojí Snape z toho.

Ginny poznala také co je to být Nevillem vyšetřena. Poslal ji rovnou k zubaři, když viděl její zlomený špičák. Ginny se nechtělo a tak skončila svázaná na ramenech Nevillem vláčena přes celou Konohu k zubaři. Neville, možná byl jinak přátelský a milí, ale když šlo nemoci a různé ránky a rány, tak by mu nepřešel přes práh ani bacil natož Voldemort.

Lékárnička byla u něho v pohotovosti, jako nabroušený buldok, který by někoho rád zakousl, nejlépe do zadku. Ron prohlásil, že je Neville horší než jeho máma, což i Ginny přivykla. Hermiona nevěděla, kolik je na tom pravdy.

Její oblíbená činnost se tu stala praní a žehlení, pro všechny a to byly vždy hordy. Bylo jich šest, přece jenom. Nejraději věšela prádlo na zahradě. Ron jí tam vystavil mechanickou závěsnou hvězdici, což byl sušák na prádlo, který fungoval jako deštník. Jedno máčknutí a on se pomalu otevřel a ona mohla pověsit prádlo. Když uschlo tak zmáčkla čudlík a on se zase úhledně složil do jednotné tyče.

Výborný vynález, musela uznat Hermiona. Ron byl hračička.

Naruto byl takový pomocník pro všechno. Tam kde bylo ho třeba, tam pomohl, ale jednu věc neuměl a to bylo žehlení. Jako nemohl Rona a Nevilla, Harry pustit do kuchyně, protože by jim buď vyhořel barák, nebo by skončili otráveni v nemocnici, tak ona Naruta nikdy nepustila k žehlení. Ten by všechno spálil. Žehlení v doupěti obstarávala buď ona nebo Ginny, protože kluci prostě k tomu nešli a vymlouvali se na jiné povinnosti. Ignoranti. Šla si učesat vlasy do koupelny.

* * *

Naruto byl propuštěn z nemocnice. Byl zajat ve svých myšlenkách, takže šel skoro jako tělo bez duše. Gaara mu nedával spát.

Sice věděl, že ho zbavil na chvíli toho démona a jeho moci na něho, ale bude Gaara dost silný se démonovi postavit a převzít nad svým tělem kontrolu?

To co stalo v tom lese, si moc dobře pamatoval. On se rozhodně devíti ocasé lišce, svému démonovi, uvězněnému v něm nezaprodá. Ne jednou ho ovládne a bude ho považovat za přítele. Chtěl to, takže se rozhodl, že to i dokáže. Otázka byla, dokáže tuhle změnu podstoupit i Gaara?

Ale co, to ukáže čas a kdyby ne. Natrhnu mu prdel ještě dvakrát silněji. Protože budu silnější!

Došel domu a ohromě se divil, že slyší Hermionu. Nebo spíše její ryk a povyk. Něco se dělo. Chtěl vytáhnout kunai, když v tom se z báráku Hermiona vyřítila jako neřízená střela a za ní 20 psů.

Ještě k tomu byla skoro nahá a vlasy jí plály plamenem. Naruto ještě nějakou dobu zíral na to místo, kam její zběsilý, útěk šel. Pak si všiml, že tam hodně dlouho civí. Což mu řekla jednou Ginny, že je to neslušné a tak zajel do jejich baráčku a dále si toho nevšímal.

* * *

,,Hm za chvíli by tu měla být."Prohlásil Ron, kterého Harry a Neville posadili do toho křesla, co zkonstruovala Hinata a Kiba a jeli s ním k branám nemocnice.

,,Mělo být každou chvíli, Mia stává o okolo sedmé."Sedl si na zídku Neville a pozoroval okolí.

,,Přesto geniální nápad Rone. To s těmi feromony v jejím spodním prádle a hořlavinou v šamponu, je velmi výborný nápad."Řekl Harry a cucal lízátko, které si koupil v kantýně.

,,Jenom jsem si vzpomněl na pojednání o vlkodlacích a jejich smyslech, ze třeťáku. Takhle ji budou nahánět všichni psy z okolí jako hárající fenu."Řekl Ron.

,,Stejně se divím, jak jsi získal pro tohle tak rychle Kibu a Hinatu. Rone, ty jsi horší manipulátor než Brumbál."Zasmál se Harry.

,,Děkuji, ale tohle jsem se naučil od tebe Harry. Tvoje přesvědčovací techniky také nejsou špatné."Řekl Ron.

,,Už je tu."Hlásil Neville a seskočil ze zídky.

Doopravdy Hermiona prolétla kolem nich jako namaštěná střela.

,,Hm Gai by s tím tempem byl spokojen."Řekl Neville.

,,Pravda kámo, jela jako kulový blesk."Dodal Harry.

,,Na co vše se hodí Snapovy domácí úkoly, jenom je správně použít."Pokrčil rameny Ron.

Všichni tři se zasmáli a šli spokojeně zase na nemocniční pokoj, než je začnou hledat.


	17. Kapitola 17 - To už nezměníme

**Kapitola -17 - To už nezměníme**

Bylo ráno pohřbu Třetího a pěti padlých bojovníku z Listové. Dokonce i počasí bylo smutečního rázu. Lilo jako z konve, takže ulicemi proudilo poskromnu lidí. Listová byla ve smutku, za svého Hokage.

V Novém Doupěti panovala divná nálada. Včera Nevilla a Harryho propustili z nemocnice s tím, že zatím nemají vykonávat žádné mise.

Bylo to rozhodnutí rady, která dočasně řídila vesnici. Ani jednomu se to nelíbilo. Listová měla být aktivní a ne dávat najevo, že nějakým způsobem zeslábla. Jak mínil ráno Ron, mohlo by to dát podmět nepřátelům pro útok. Snídaně byla tichá a ani Naruto, který normálně byl hlučný, tak dnes byl jako zmražený a dloubal se snídani. Prostě nálada pod psa.

Harry šel pro Rona, do nemocnice, který se chtěl za každou cenu se zúčastnit pohřbu.

Ne, že by mu to někdo zazlíval. Hiruzen Sarutobi byl poměrně zajímavý člověk, který přirostl každému k srdci tak pevně, že jeho ztráta bylo jak vytrhnutí kusu srdce. Pro naší pětici obzvlášť, dal jim šanci stát se něco víc, než pouhými kouzelníky. Byli mu vděčný, takže považovali tohle za akt respektu a projevení památky k němu. Neville zavzpomínal na rozmluvy, které s ním vedl v zahradách a sklenících nemocnice, kam Hokage rád chodil. Hermiona se usmála vždy nad hláškami, které jim říkal při návratu z mise. Stáli za to. Ginny si vzpomínala na rozmluvu, ohledně Naruta a Gaary v jeho sídle.

Harry měl tolikrát pocit, že Hokage je součást jeho rodiny, že ho snad někdy nazýval i dokonce dědou, jako Naruto. Zajímavý bylo, že se ráno objevil Jiraiya a vyzval k rozhovoru Nevilla a Naruta.

Sám byl oblečen v černém a nikterak se neusmíval ani nehýřil perverzními vtipy.

Rmoutilo ho velice, jakým způsobem ztratil svého učitele a rádce a kdo to udělal. Jeho vlastním bývalým parťakem a bývalým kamarádem.

Vzpomínal na rolničkový test, který tenkrát Hiruzen na něho, Tsunade a Oroschimara použil.

Byla to vzpomínka, která ho jistým způsobem hřála. Věděl též, že on ten samý test použil na Minata a ten zas Kakaschiho a ten Naruta. Vyvinula se z toho tradice, pomyslel si.

Co se s nimi stalo?

Dědek je mrtvý. Oroschimaru je úhlavní nepřítel Listové a Tsunade se někde upíjí a prodělává svoje poslední prachy v automatu. Přitom to tak hezky začalo.

Dokonce byli slavní. Jako Saninové, svými přivolávacími technikami žab, hadů a slimáků.

Učilo se o nich na akademii, ale teď si myslel, že se budou kvůli těmto událostem přepisovat učebnice. Musí se to alespoň trochu napravit. Vydá se na cestu napravit trochu naivku Tsunade-hime.

Neville a Naruto mu v tom pomohou.

Naruto, jako syn toho, kterého Tsunade uznávala, jako dobrého chlapa a Neville jako připomínka jejího dědy, který ji dal jméno. Doufal, že ji přemluví, protože on politické ambice nikdy neměl.

Také se mu nechtělo trčet v kanceláři a vyřizovat hordu papíru.

* * *

,,Harry co myslíš, vrátíme se někdy ještě domů?"Ptal se Ron, když ho Harry vezl směr hřbitov, kde měl být Třetí pohřben jako řadový občan.

Pro Listovou to sice byl Hokage, ale bylo zvykem ho pohřbít střídmě jako každého jiného. Byl jeden z nich. Hned vedle hrobu toho rozhodčího ze zkoušky a Siriuse Blacka. Jako člen Listové.

,,Netuším, vážně netuším a netuším ani co bude dál. Sice prej Jiraiya bude teď hledat nového adepta na Hokage, prej to má být nějaká ženská, ale jestli ta nám pomůže je otázka."Vzdychl Harry.

,,Ženská?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Hm tak mi to říkal Neville, který ho má s Narutem doprovázet."Řekl Harry a narovnal si svoje nové brýle s kovovými zelenými obroučkami a neprůstřelným sklem. Tentokrát hranaté a ne kulaté jako ty původní. Byl to nezvyk se takto vidět v zrcadle, viděl tam někoho jiného.

,,Ona není v Listové?"Ptal se Ron.

,,No asi ne, protože by jinak zítra nevyráželi."Řekl Harry.

,,Škoda, přitom má za dva dny Naruto narozeniny."Řekl Ron.

Měl pro něho už nějakou dobu připravený dárek.

,,Myslím, že Naruto slaví svoje narozeniny, už kvůli tomu co se ten den stalo."Řekl Harry a pak si uvědomil, co řekl.

,,Co?"Ptal se Ron.

,,To ti řeknu možná zítra, Rone."Řekl Harry a mlčky se obrátil na památník.

Odpusť dědo, řekl v duchu.

* * *

Neville se pakoval na cestu. Byl docela rád, že může z Konohy na čas zmizet. Bylo tu dusno a umírající nálada.

,,Hm jsem zvědav, kdy mě pustí z nemocnice."Řekl Ron, který měl dnes propustku díky pohřbu z nemocnice a tak se mohl podívat do Doupěte.

,,No brzy asi někdo začne se cvičení tvé nohy Rone, možná Kaori nebo Ruka, kdo ví?"Řekl Neville.

,,Hlavně, abych se postavil na nohy, nebaví mě pořád sedět."Řekl Ron.

,,To určitě Rone, to určitě. Pánev by měla být už skoro v pořádku a noha dostala přilepšení."Řekl Neville.

,,Já vím Neville, jenom nesmím naštvat Harryho, jeho bleskové techniky bych odskákal asi nejvíc ze všech."Zamračil se Ron.

,,Jo máš v sobě víc kovu než kdokoliv z nás, kovový muži."Zavtipkoval Neville, který věděl, jak si to s Ronem stojí. Jistě bude v pořádku, ale některé věci museli být nahrazeny.

Jeho čéška byla z chirurgické oceli a pánevní kloub také a to nepočítal šroub ve spodní části nohy. Ronova levá noha byla jenom z 69% procent původní, jinak porůznu doplněná kovem a umělou kostí.

Také Ronovi jizvy se už nedaly přehlédnout. Byl jako Moddy do jisté míry a možná Lupin.

K jizvám na jeho pažích, které, byly celkem tři, a které Ron zakrýval čelenkou a tričky s dlouhými rukávy, přibyly další. Jedna jizva na hrudi a dole na břiše čtyři, byly poměrně dost výrazné. Ne nebyli z boje, ale z operace, která mu zachránila život, jak dobře věděl, sám ho zašíval.Dále jedna jizva z operace jeho pánve, která mu šla od boku až skoro k hýždi. Pak jedna na pravé noze a čtyři na levé.

Jeho obličej též dostal jizvu, která se táhla od brady ke spodnímu rtu klikatě a způsobila vzhled piráta,

který už tak Ron měl, díky náušnicím a pírsingu. Ron byl jako pirát, nebo hodně starý bystrozor jako byl Moddy a to mu bylo 16 let. Neville doufal, že jen tak další se neobjeví.

Přitom, ostatní měli jenom drobné jizvičky a ranky, které se nedaly srovnávat s tím, co měl Ron.

Harryho jizva, díky tomu pozbyla mezi nimi významu. O její slávě se nikdo ani nezmínil slovem.

Ron díky své noze musel hodně dlouho čekat, než začne jeho cvičení. Stejně, si ještě počká, než bude normálně jíst a pít, ale snad to vydrží. Neville si myslel, že na narozeniny, už bude zase hladově žrát, co se mu zlíbí, ale do té doby musel dodržovat přísnou dietu.

Žádné sladké nápoje, jenom čaj a vodu. Žádné slané krekry nebo chipsi, už vůbec kořeněná jídla.

Maso jenom kuřecí a rybí a bez soli nebo koření. Žádnou zmrzlinu nebo cukroví nebo sladké.

Bylo to pro Rona hodně tvrdé, ale naštěstí mohl některé druhy ovoce jako banán, hrušky, kokos a podobně, jinak by se asi zbláznil. Hlavní, že žije. Neville jednu chvíli si dokonce myslel, že je nadobro mrtví, že ho ztratili.

Ron přežil svojí vlastní smrt a to doslova. Byl přesně minutu a půl mrtví, během jedné chvilky při operaci než ho oživili. On sám se nad tím štěstím tenkrát málem rozplakal . Neskutečný zázrak. Při Ronovi očividně stáli všichni svatí ten den.

Jednou by se strašně rád zeptal, jestli z toho něco pamatuje, ale nechtěl se v tom šťourat. Byl jeho kamarád, s devíti životy jako kočka a ne pokusný králík.

,,No jsem rád, že cítím svojí nohu. Před týdnem jsem necítil, ani když jsem si na ni postavil vařící čaj. Byla celá necitlivá."Řekl Ron.

Neville se kývl. Věděl, že to Ron těžko nese, že je teď mimo provoz. Na druhou stranu, co nemohl dělat nohama, začal dělat rukama. Když těsně po propuštění z nemocnice přišel do pokoje pro věci, co tam nechal, tak Ron stál na rukách a chodil jako nějaký klaun po nich po pokoji.

Vypadalo to divně, ale tím překvapení neskončilo. Ron asi do nich získal neuvěřitelnou sílu. On se těmi rukama sám vymrštil na postel. Doslova jima vyskočil. Neville málem spadnl s toho na zadek.

Pak šel tedy za Sanchim a tohle mu zdělil. Ten jenom na to řekl.

,,To je u takových pacientů docela normální. Bude to potřebovat v jeho terapii, bude muset plavat a stát na kladinách a na to bude potřebovat sílu v rukou Neville-kun."

Tu rozhodně Ron měl. Jinak by nemohl vyřezávat ty svoje skulptury a opravovat různé věci.

,,No možná Vánoce dokonce budeš moct už běhat Rone. Gai určitě by tě pořádně rozběhal."Řekl andělsky Neville.

,,Jenom ten ne."Řekl Ron a otočil se tom křesle směr kuchyně. Neville, věděl že výhlídka Maito Gaie docela Rona děsí.

* * *

Harry si připadal na nic. Neměl nic na práci, venku lilo a byl v Doupěti sám.

Neville a Naruto byli na té zvláštní misi. Ginny někde trénovala s Anko. Hermiona byla někde v knihovně, aby nebyla svým krátkým sestřihem na očích. Přitom ji to docela slušelo. Bylo to divné ji tak vidět, ale trest si zasloužila. Čelenku si sundala a nosila ji kolem krku, zatímco její kudrnaté, ale krátké vlasy se kroutili kolem její hlavy jako klubko hadů Ginny.

Už také nenosila šaty a sukně, jak byl a ni zvyklý ze začátku a z Bradavic, ale povětšinou kraťasy nebo kalhoty. Hermiona trochu teď vypadala jako kluk, ale její hrudník mluvil opak. Harrymu společnost dělal jedině Sirius, Ginny kocourek. Vyrostl a vytvořila se z něho chlupatá koule, která prskala na Nevilla jako kacíř na inkvizici a jeho považovala za automat na žrádlo. Stále více připomínal Křivonožku, co měla Hermiona. Hlavně když tu Ginny nebyla.

V její přítomnosti to bylo koťě, ale jinak to byl tygr, bojovník s drápy a prdy jako bomby hnojůvky.

Harry si vážně začal myslet, že ten kocour má něco ze Siriuse. Trochu se mu podobal.

Harry z nudy začal číst jednu z Nevillových knížek, co se váleli v obýváku.

Neville, byl jako plevel, když šlo o knížky, vždy je nechával poházené všude možně. Nedávno našel například příručku antibiotik pro lékaře na WC. Špatné čtení na stolici.

Ta knížka se jmenovala Tisíc květů Sakury v Nakaře.

Harry se zamyslel, že tu knížku měl Neville sebou na finále a dost si v ni četl. Zajímalo ho co to bude, že to upoutalo tolik pozornosti Nevilla, že to četl i při jejich souboji. Četl a četl a jeho oči vylézali z důlků a klesala mu brada směr podlaha. Po kapitole knížku zaklapl a rudý jako rajče v koupelně strčil hlavu do umyvadla naplněného vodou.

Co to Neville pro boha a Merlina čte?

Přece ten dárek z minula vyhodil. Tak proč u všech Snapů, čte takovou ohavnost jako dějiny jednoho bordelu v městě hazardu a šlapek jeho byla Nakara. Vůbec, kdo mu tu knížku probůh dal?

Neville a porno do jedné věty prostě nešlo, nebo snad jo?

Harry začal pochybovat o prospěšnosti této dimenze. Nakonec, bude ještě Neville jako Kakaschi, krucinál.

Kdo tu knížku napsal? Rychle vystřelil z koupelny a opatrně se dotkl knížky v růžovém obalu a nalistoval poslední stranu, kde byl napsán autor. Na Harryho vykouklo jméno Jiraiyai a bylo mu jasný, že Neville, dostal tu knížku od něho. U Voldemorta a jeho pantoflí, tohle je špatný.

* * *

Hermiona studovala v knihovně. Pokoušela získat nové poznatky o té ženské, co se měla stát Pátou Hokage. Zatím toho mnoho nebylo. Tsunade Senju, byla tak trochu otazník. Byla jako Flamel v jejich světě.

Byla známá zvlášť svojí minulostí, ale ne přítomností. Byla žačka Třetího, vnučka prvního a skoro snacha Druhého, nebýt toho, že její snoubenec zemřel v boji. Podle všeho byla výborná lékařská ninja, podle knížek některé její techniky byli do dnes nepřekonané.

Proto možná byla pro místní děvčata něco jako idol, kterého chtěli dosáhnout. Nebylo, ale nic zmiňováno o tom, co Tsunade byla za člověka. Vůbec nic. Vyčetla z svitků, že kromě ni nikdo z její malé rodiny nežije.

Její bratr v mladém věku byl otráven a její rodiče byli ji zabiti, když ji bylo 16let.

Možná z toho, jako u Nevilla pramenil ten sen o lékařství. Chtěli pomoc, když nedokázali pomoc svým blízkým. Hermiona to chápala dobře.

Dále vyčetla, že byla v týmu s tím pervézním chlápkem Jirajou a tím zloduchem co zabil Třetího.

Ptala se proč to ten Oroschimaru vlastně udělal, ale odpověď nenacházela. Dále se dověděla, že měla jenom jednu žačku nějakou Schizune Sarutobi, což byla nejmladší dcera Třetího a ta společně s ní před jedenácti lety s ní zmizela. Na rozdíl od Jiraji, který měl podle všeho na starosti dva týmy za svojí kariéru.

V jednom týmu byl i čtvrtý Hokage Minato Namikaze. V tom druhém se nacházel člověk také ji známí, Ibiki Morino. Trochu ji to vystrašilo. Pak se zajímal o toho vydřiducha Oroschimaru.

Zjistila, že se specializoval stejně jako Tsunade a na léčebné techniky, ale ty zakázané. Byl neblaze proslaven s tím, že experimentoval na lidech s léčivy a technikami, přesahující lidské chování.

Byl vyhoštěn z Konohy před 14lety a od té doby byli jenom o něm kusé zprávy. Byl nukenin, tedy ninja bez příslušnosti k vesnici a považovaný za hrozbu tedy stíhaný. Dále zjistila, že měl jednu jedinou žačku, dívku, kterou později na krátkou dobu unesl a párkrát znásilnil. Anko.

Hermionu polil pot, to přece byla Ginny učitelka.

Začala pátrat dál. Anko měla velkou rodinu, tři bráchy a měla se ji narodit sestřička. Její rodiče byli mladí, když zemřeli a jako jejich vrah byl označen Oroschimaru, stejně tak u jejích bratrů.

Když se podívala na rok, kdy se to stalo, tak jí bylo, jako kdyby ji vrazili do mrazničky. 1981 v tomto světě. Červen, přesně na Ginniny narozeniny. Neuvěřitelné a strašné zároveň.

Možná proto Anko tak k Ginny drží, byla skoro stejně stará jako její nenarozená sestra. Pátrala dále. Chtěla vědět něco víc o rodině Sarutobiů. Třetí byl nejstarší člen rodiny. Jeho manželka zemřela před pěti lety a jeho starší bratr před 10lety v boji.

Měl tři děti. Prvorozený Itua zemřel stejně jako jeho strýc v boji, ale před 10lety. Tenkrát mu bylo 26let. Prostřední byl Asuma, učitel Rona, který byl jeho jediný žijící syn a bylo mu 28let.

Poslední byla dcera Schizune, s kterou se skoro nestýkal, té podle záznamů bylo 25let a před jedenácti lety, tedy, když ji bylo 14, odešla z Listové stejně jako ta Tsunade. Třetí měl jednoho vnuka. Nějaký Konohamaru.

Toho také Hermiona také poznala před chuninskou zkouškou. Byl to malý neřád. Tomu bylo devět a narodil se až po smrti svého otce, toho Itua. Jeho matka žila ještě do jeho dvou let, než zemřela na nějakou nemoc, o které tu nebylo nic psáno. Byl v péči nějaké tetičky nebo co. Třetí byl velmi osamělý muž, zjistila Hermiona a začala chápat jeho přátelské a familiární chování ke všem. Byl to dobrý člověk. Slídila dál, prostě ji to nedalo se hrabat v dokumentech. Pak narazila na záznam, který ji šokoval. Záznam z éry prvního Hokage. Musí mluvit s Harrym a to nutně.

* * *

Harry, mezitím, už začal připravovat večeři.

Bavilo ho vařit. Nemusel poslouchat krafání tety Petunie a Dudleyho nedej bože strýce Vernona, na to jak je to nechutný. V tom do kuchyně vletěla Hermiona.

,,Harry, Harry našla jsem člověka, který přišel také z naší dimenze jako my."Hlasila a v rukou měla obří svitek.

Harry s málem řízl do prstu z toho.

,,Fakt?"Ptal se.

,,Ano." Řekla velmi dobře nalazená Hermiona.

,,Kdo?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Hm právě, že nevím kam ho zařadit, ale byl to také kouzelník."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Cože, nedokážeš ho zařadit?"Ptal se Harry.

,,To je právě ten problém, neznám kouzelnickou genelogii, a tento je ze starého rodu, očividně."Řekla Hermiona.

Harry strčil jídlo do lednice a povídá.

,,Já, vím o člověku, který je více vzdělán v genelogii víc než já a je čistokrevnější než já."Řekl a usmál se jako andílek.

,,Kdo?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ron."Odpověděl jednoduše Harry a popadl Hermionu za ruku a vlekl ji směr nemocnice.

* * *

Ron, zrovna maloval další obraz, tentokrát s kamarády a Narutem. Protože se nudil. Byl po večeři, která byla odporná, ale co mohl dělat. Když mu oknem vlezli do pokoje Harry a Hermiona.

Co ti tu dělali?

,,Ahoj kamaráde, jak se daří."Řekl Harry.

,,Tak nějak normálně, ale Harry vždyť si tu byl včera Hermiona dokonce dnes, tak co tu děláte?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Našli jsme někoho dalšího, kdo podnikl stejnou cestu jako mi."Prohlásila Hermiona.

,,Aha, a známe ho?"Ptal se Ron.

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou.

Ron se zamračil.

,,To je právě ten problém Rone, byl to kouzelník, to je jisté, ale já nemám povědomí o tom kam ho zařadit."Pokrčila rameny Hermiona.

,,Takže, co o něm víš, Hermiono?"Ptal se rovnou Ron, protože se domníval, že on jako čistokrevný, ale krvezrádce, bude mít větší povědomí o rodinách kouzelníků v Anglii než Harry a Hermiona.

Hermiona otevřela svůj obří svitek a začala číst.

,,Jméno mé je Haschimaru Senju, původem z lesů velkých skalisek, zakladatel Konohy, říkají mi Hokage. Dnes, ale budu vyprávět můj příběh. Narodil jsem se roku 1898 do rodu Senju jako prvorozený syn. Otce jsem nikdy neviděl, na rozdíl od matky mocné bojovnice naší rodiny. Můj starší bratr Tobirama a moje matka Hajamari mi povídali o něm různé legendy. Byl mocný bojovník a říkalo se o něm, že přišel z jiného světa. Matka o něm povídala, že byl úchvatný muž cnosti a nebojácnosti. Byl podle ní kouzelník, ale já sám nevím co je na tom pravdy. Rozhodně sjednotil náš rozhádaný klan. Měl podle všeho velmi zvláštní schopnosti, které ovládal pomocí klacíku. Klacík ne klacík, já ho nikdy nepoznal. Zmizel dva dny po mém narození, navždycky. Jeho jméno znělo podle matky velmi zvláštně a příjmení si sám on nepamatoval. Stěží ho sem napíšu, je složité. Wulfrick. Rozhodně tohle jméno je záhadné, jako postava mého otce. Podle matky měl světle hnědé vlasy jako já. Postavy mohutné a hnědých očí. Podle matky nejkrásnější chlap pod sluncem. Prej jsem zdědil jeho postavu. Sám se musím nad tím smát. Matka mi dále vyprávěla, že si prej otec ne vše ze své minulosti pamatoval.

Říkal ji, že ve svém světě je bohatý, jako král, ale králem není. Prej má sídlo v severu, že je tam chlad a bažiny. To nebylo asi nehezké místo k žití. Jeho otec prej má vysokou funkci a nějaké radě a matka je něco jako léčitelka. Víc toho nevěděl. Škoda. Chtěl bych vědět víc…."Hermiona přestala číst.

,,No to je informací hodně málo."Řekl Ron, ale stejně ho něco napadalo, ale nevěděl, jestli má tuhle praštěnou hypotézu vůbec vypustit do světa.

,,Ano, ale myslím, že mohl být od nás."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ano to asi ano. Táta mi všelicos vyprávěl o tom, co se kdy stalo na ministerstvu a tím obloukem už lidi zmizeli, ale nikdy se nevrátily."Řekl zachmuřeně Ron.

,,To jako myslíš, že ten člověk zemřel?"Ptal se Harry se strachem.

,,Nevím, ale vím něco jiného. V roce 1899 byl přijat na post nového učitele Bradavicích na přeměňovaní jistý Wulfrick, jeden z předchůdců naší paní profesorky McGonagolové z vážené rodiny."Řekl Ron, který jednou hledal něco víc o zatraceném Binnsovi a dostal se do záznamů učitelů. Rozhodně se dozvěděl zajímavosti o kterých nevěděl.

,,A?"Ptal se dál Harry.

Ron se rozesmál, bylo prostě divný.

,,Byl to otec dědečka nikoho jiného než našeho Nevilla, Wulfrick Longbottom, syn bývalého ministra kouzel Rodericka Longbottoma a ředitelky svatého Munga Willemíny Longbottomové – Nottové.

Je zajímavé, že předtím není o něm zmínky od doby co opustil Bradavice. Jako by se na 20let vypařil neznámo kam. Jeho otce to zničilo a dokonce ho strčili do Azkabánu, protože si mysleli, že zabil vlastního syna. Co já vím, tak tento Wulfrick byl zatraceně dobrý kouzelník, postavil se jako jeden z prvních Grindewaldovi, mnohem dřív než Brumbál. Bohužel nebyl tak silný a Grindewald ho zabil v roce 1939 v pouhých 78 letech. Víc o něm nevím."Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Pane jo, to je jak skládačka, ale zapadá to. Neville přece říkal, že bydlí v bažinaté části Skotska.

Tedy na severu."Řekl Harry.

,,Ano a také ta barva vlasů a očí by odpovídala. Neville má světle hnědé jak oči tak vlasy, možná to má z otcovi strany."Řekl Ron.

,,No tedy jo a jak, kdo mohl kdy tušit, že Longbottomové byli takový experimentátoři už před stoletím."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo bývala to stejně vážená rodina jako Malfoyové, kdysi. Četl jsem o nich jako ředitelích, soudcích a léčitelích magického světa. Dokonce myslím, že nějaký Longbottom byl kdysi ředitelem Bradavic."Dodal Ron.

,,Neville má slavné předky a to ve dvou dimenzích, přece jenom je příbuzensky svázán s prvním Hokage a možná dokonce s příští Hokage."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Potom, že já jsem celebrita."Řekl Harry. Divil se Voldemortovi, že nevybral Nevilla.

,,Ta ženská je z rodiny toho Prvního Hokage?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

,,Ano celé její jméno Tsunade Senju a je toho Haschimarova vnučka."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ta asi nejmladší nebude, co?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jsi neslušný Harry, ženám se nikdy na věk nepoukazuje."Střelila smrtonosným pohledem Hermiona.

,,No tak sorry, ale tomu Haschimarovi , kdyby žil bylo tak plus mínus 98-99."Řekl Harry.

,,Pravda, zemřel hodně mladý, když mu bylo necelých 55let."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Uf tak brzo?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo zapletl se do nějakého konfliktu s odbojným Uschiou, nějaký vzdálený předek Sasukeho."Řekla Hermiona.

,,To už byl dědou?"Ptal se Ron překvapeně.

,,Pitomče, měl syna už ve dvaceti, tak je jasné že bude brzo i dědou. Tsunade bylo tenkrát 5let, když zemřel." Řekla naštvaně Hermiona.

,,Aha, takže té dámě musí být, 48let."Řekl Harry.

,,Harry jak dobré známky jsi měl na primárce z matematiky?"Ptala se Hermiona. Harry to příliš rychle vypočítal.

,,Céčka, nemohl jsem dělat pořádně úkoly. Dudley mě neustále honil."Pokrčil rameny Harry.

Hermiona se zamračila, už několik let se ptala, jak inteligentní Harry vlastně je.

,,To je jedno, očividně bude tu v blízké době šéfovat nějaká vzdálená tetička našeho Nevilla."Řekl Ron.

,,Možná nám dokonce pomůže."Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Zatím to Nevillovi neříkejte."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Neboj jemu to nestoupne do hlavy, ale myslím, že by povyk u ženských ve vesnici vzrostl a to by nebylo dobré."Řekl Harry, který si vzpomněl, co objevil.

,,Ok sice nevím proč, ale budu držet hubu."Řekl Ron.

Sice to bylo vůči Nevillovi trochu nefér, ale nechtěl se postavit do opozice vůči Harrymu a Hermioně.

,,Tak hezký večer Rone ."Řekla Hermiona a Harry zmizli z pokoje.

Ron si pomyslel. Neville byl snad předurčen, se sem dostat.


	18. Kapitola 18 - Královna v poli

**Kapitola -18 – Královna v poli**

Neville nevěděl kam jdou. Díval se do mapy, ale to byla spíš čmáranice, že by i Ron uměl lepší a důkladnější mapu udělat. Jiraiya je pořád vedl na jih a říkal, že tam za chvíli dojdou. Naruto už sotva pletl nohama a Neville se mu ani nedivil. Pořádně netušil kolik desítek kilometrů ušli, ale určitě to nebylo málo. Konečně se z úbočí nějakého menšího svahu vynořila vesnice. No vesnice to podle Nevillových měřítek nebyla, ale tady snad vše nazývali vesnicemi. Slovo město jako by pro ně neexistovalo.

,,Vítejte ve Vlažné, vesnici horkých pramenů a zábavy."Řekl z vesela Jiraja.

Neville koukal na tu vesnici, jako opařený vodou.

Viděl jeden ne dva, tři a prostě mnoho barů, heren, hospod a nevěstinců jako nikdy v jeho dosavadním životě. Tohle bylo město hazardu, jako slyšel kdysi o Las Vegas v Americe.

,,Co tady pohledáváme?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Hledáme Tsunade kluci. Podle mých zdrojů tu je pravidelný host."Řekl Jiraiya.

,,Tady?"Ptal se Neville.

Jiraiya přivykl.

,,Hm a kdy to bude?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,No každým dnem, mají tu vždy na začátku měsíce slevy. Tsunade je v tom jako potrhlá babka."Zasmál se Jiraiya.

,,Slevy na co?"Ptal se neblahou představou Neville.

,,Herní automaty a loterijní lístky a vše možné jiné s tím spojené."Řekl jako nic Jiraja.

Neville čím dál víc měl hodně blbou předtuchu o té Tsunade.

,,Pojďte se ubytovat."Řekl Jiraiya a vedl je do toho jejich Las Vegas.

* * *

,,Kabuto, kdy myslíš, že se tu objeví Tsunade?"Ptal se Oroschimaru a hleděl na svoje ruce.

Hiruzen je mu je díky sebe obětovací technice zaklel tak, že jimi nemohla proudit chakra a byli bezvládné, jako u mrtvého. Přitom se nedaly oddělit, protože chakrou pečetě Hiruzena byli vázány na jeho tělo. Hiruzen na něho použil svou nejstrašlivější techniku Boha podsvětí.

Dědek raději zemřel, než aby s ním dál bojoval. Idiot jeden malicherný.

Od té doby hledal způsob uzdravení, ale viděl jedinou možnost. Tsunade Senju.

Naivku, která ale byla nejlepší lékařská ninja vůbec a uměla oživit mrtvé části těla. To, že bude ji přemluvit mu bylo jasné od začátku. Tsunade, ale byla zlomená žena. Žena co ztratila skoro vše ve svém životě. Snoubence, rodinu a hlavně vůli v sama v sebe.

Jako kompenzaci by ji klidně oživil Dan-kuna, což byl její snoubenec, zakázanou technikou z mrtvých vstání. Věděl, že je to na ni ta správná pá ď, jenom počkat, než se objeví Tsunade ve své oblíbené vesnici Vlažné. Kabuto a společně jeho ostatníma lidmi hlídal důležité body vesnice.

* * *

Ginny vyřizovala pro komisi mučení a výslechu důležitou misi. Pomocí své armády zvířat prohledávala celá les Smrti, po ztraceném týmu ze Zvučné. Zatím bez výsledku. Nebo s výsledkem, který nebyl ani v nejmenším pozitivní.

Našla tak jedině jednoho a ten byl mrtví a přes stupeň rozkladu, který kroutil Ginnin žaludek do uzlu, neměl obličej. Někdo mu ho velice precizně ořezal. Zbyla holá kost lebky, dnes ožraná brouky a jinou verbeží. Dále chyběli prsty na rukou a jenom díky čelence a pár zraněním ze zápasu, které Ginny dokázala bezpečně zařadit do mezifinále poznala, že je to jeden z lidí, kteří jsou pohřešování. Hned s tělem zabaleným do černého igelitu George poslala Anko, která hlídala a obhlížela hranice tohoto to vidět. Ještě připsala stav nálezu a polohu pro další vyšetřovaní.

Pak dále pokračovala ve své práci, pročesávaní džungle.

* * *

Harry se pokoušel sepsat, něco velmi důležitého. Normálně by tohle sepsala Hermiona, ale on cítil, že ta je teď ponořena tolik do svého bádaní, že tohle ji bude připadat sekundární. Seznam kouzel.

Hodně dlouho nebyl už ve svém světě, takže pokládal za důležité, jestli tu zůstanou déle, aby měli knihu, kde budou jenom jejich kouzla. Aby nezapomněli. Začal namátkově sepisovat vše co si pamatoval a pomocí nitrozpytu a nitrobrány hledal ve svých vzpomínkách. Bylo to složité. Nitrozpyt nebyla hračka. Proto se divil, že ho Neville, ovládl během měsíce. Teď byli tři, co ho uměli.

Hermiona, Neville a on. Stejně bylo s podivem, že nejlepší z nich byla Hermiona.

Možná proto byla tak dobrá v iluzí a jiných typech genjutsu. Zbývalo to naučit Rona a Ginny, těm by se to určitě také hodilo a samozřejmě Naruta. Na Harryho pracovním stole v jeho pokoji, který pravděpodobně byl starší než on sám, leželi mnohé věci.

Harry byl navyklý z Kvikálkova mít vše úhledně uspořádané a tak na stole panoval akurátní pořádek.

Papíry s kouzly na pravé straně, pak pár titulů z knihovny a pár vlastních, koupených z vlastních vydělaných peněž na levé. Pak, koflík od nějaký zeleniny co používal Harry jako odkladiště všech psacích potřeb. Z obalu toho koflíku se na něho usmívala děstky namalovaná zelenina, bylo to vtipné. Pak podle Harryho tam nemohlo chybět pod sklem kalendář na celý rok. V něm fixem měl označeny důležité dny a také všechny volné dny co zatím měl. Podle toho se odvíjelo jeho hodnocení ninji na konci roku, jak se dočetl na začátku v knížce Iruky. Dále se tam rýsovala fotka jeho týmu a fotka, kterou nechali těsně po Ginny narozeninách střelit fotografem na zahradě Doupěte.

Bylo to předtím, než si Ron pořídil ze svého vlastní foťák. Byla tam celá šestice, jak drží na rukách Ginny, jako nějakou mořskou pannu. Pak fotka Yukiko-san ve velmi zajímavé poloze.

Další fotka byla jeho a Tenten v parku na lavičce jak se smějí do objektivu. Ten den foťák Ronovi na chvilku čmajznul. Poslední fotka byla z nemocnice a byla to Hermiony fotka, kterou střelila ona sama, prej aby si zaznamenala na příště, jak je stříhat. Byla to společná fotka Rona, Nevilla a jeho, posazených na Ronovu postel vedle sebe. Všichni se na ni tak jedině mračili. Bylo to docela úsměvavé jak na ni všichni tři ukazovali zdvižený ukazováček, ať jde do píči. Harry, kdyby mu před pěti měsíci řekl, že bude v jiné dimenzi, že bude ninja, že bude s kamarády bydlet pod jednou střechou, dobrovolně šťourat ve svoji paměti nitrozpytem, mít přítelkyni která má ráda zbraně a skoro stálou práci, tak by ho přinejmenším prohlásil, že je zralý na léčitele.

Dnes tomu, ale doopravdy bylo a až na jisté pohromy, tento život Harrymu vyhovoval. Nikdo ho podstatě nebrzdil, neříkal, že dítě a jiné blbosti. Lidi brali všechny ninji jako dospělé lidi, s odpovědností samy za sebe a za ostatní. Ano byl sám na vážkách, jestli se chce vůbec vrátit tam, kam podle všeho patřil. Dělalo mu to starosti, nechtěl zklamat lidi, ale nechtěl Listovou jen tak opustit. Kdyby šlo obojí. Tedy vrátit se, ale pak zase se přesunout zpět. Rád by tu zůstal. Konoha mu vyžrala díru do srdce, jako kdysi Bradavice.

* * *

Ron měl znovu návštěvu. Sestřičky o něm prohlásili, že je nejnavštěvovanější pacient na celém oddělení. Většinou to byl Harry nebo Hinata, někdy Ginny nebo Naruto a občas Hermiona a jeho tým, dokonce ho občas navštívil i Kiba. Tentokrát to byla Hinata.

Ron si hned všiml, že je něco špatně. Byla smutná a uplakaná až měla červené oči. Co se ji stalo?

,,Nata Bella co se děje?"Ptal se hned rukama se odrazil z postele rovnou do toho křesla, co ona a Kiba pro něho vyrobily. Hinata se pokusila o úsměv, ale nešlo ji to. Místo toho se rozplakala. Tiše.

,,Nata?"Ptal se znovu Ron a pokusil ji trochu obejmout z křesla, což bylo trochu obtížné.

,,Jsem k ničemu."Řekla tiše Hinata.

,,Proč, přece si zvládla se stát Pobertou."Řekl Ron a snažil se vydedukovat, co se ji stalo.

Měla na sobě starší oblečení na zádech batoh a obvázanou hlavu.

,,Co se ti stalo Nata?"Ptal se znovu Ron.

,,Vyhodili mě."Řekla smutně Hinata a rozvázala si obvaz kolem hlavy.

Tam se rýsovalo divné znamení. Vyryté nožem a stále ještě krvácející. Součástí bylo slovo vyhoštění.

Bylo to na čele jinak andělsky čisté tváře Hinaty hrůzné. Ron pochopil, že ji vyhodili z domova, na to nemusel být žádný velký expert. To mu hnulo žlučí. Krev by se mu kdyby mohla, vařila. Jak to mohli Hinatě udělat?

,,Otec to zjistil, to že jsem se mu postavila a zesměšnila klan a vyhodil mě z domu a klanu a zablokoval mi oči."Řekla smutně Hinata a znovu se rozbrečela.

Málem se svezla na podlahu, ale Ron to nedopustil a přimkl ji k sobě. Co na tom, že ho bude posléze bolet noha. Důležitější byla teď Hinata.

,,Ššši to bude dobré, Nata."Řekl klidně Ron, ale v duchu byl jak sopka před výbuchem.

Proklínal celý klan Hyuuga. Byli snad horší než Malfoyovi a možná i Blackové.

,,Co mám teď dělat, nemám kam jít."Řekla mezi vzlyky Hinata.

,,Houbelec Nata, Merlinovy kalhoty nejsi sama máš ještě stále svůj tým a mě."Řekl Ron a přehodil si Hinatu na druhou stranu křesla a dojel ke stolku u jeho postele. Vyndal pero a papír a jako nikdy předtím psal rychleji než jakýkoliv test, v jeho životě. Psal Harrymu. Ron měl plán. Hinatu ve štychu nenechá, na to mu přirostla příliš k srdci. Stejně za to může on a také za to převezme zodpovědnost.

Poslal vlaštovku po kouzlu směr Nové Doupě a další do knihovny kde byla Hermiona a pak další Kibovi do okrsku klanu Izunuzuka. Vem to čert, že ho bolí ruka, vem to čert jeho nohu, vem ho čert jeho tupé jednání. Všechno co se stalo ať vezme čert a nikdy se už nevrací.Už to nezmění, ale může něco udělat, není pro nic za nic z rodiny krvezrádců. Je Ronald Billus Weasley u Merlinovi prdele.

,,Ron-kun co to píšeš?"Ptala se Hinata.

,,Harrymu, bude muset uklízet. Zatím budeš bydlet u nás v mém pokoji. Stejně já ještě nějakou dobu tu pobudu takže je tam volno."Řekl Ron.

,,Ale to nejde."Řekla Hinata a snažila mu pero vykroutit pero z ruky.

Ron si přehodil do druhé ruky a psal dál. Málo lidí vědělo, že je obouruký a dokáže psát jak levou tak pravou bez problému.

,,Ne Nata, ze to můžu já. Já navrhl ty vtípky a také všechno okolo. Takže je to na moje triko, tohle tvoje utrpení Nata Bella. Nehodlám jen tak nečině sedět. Nejsem k tomu vychovaný. Naše rodina byla vždy rodina krvezrádců, odporující takovým lidem co si myslí, že jsou nadlidi a já v této tradici hodlám pokračovat. Slibuji, že nedopustím Nata, aby se ti něco stalo. Ne ze strany tvé rodiny a ani jinak.

Proto odedneška budeš bydlet u nás. Hermiona je tvoje parťačka, takže to problém nebude a ostatní znáš také a ti rozhodně tobě neublíží. Jsi členem Nového Doupěte Nata. Kibovi píšu, aby nastražil svoje uši a psy a hlídal ten zpropadený klan. Nemám dobré tušení pro nic za nic." Řekl Ron a hleděl na Hinatu, která mlčky na něho hleděla a choulila se na jeho hrudi.

,,Ale…"Hinata chtěla něco říct, ale Ron ji přerušil a pohladil ji po tváři.

,,Jsem jeden z největších blbců vůbec a udělal jsem víc věcí špatně než dobře za svůj život, ale tohle je věc, kterou nehodlám zkazit. Takže mě nech Hinata ti pomoc, prosím."Stiskl její ruce Ron. Byli studené jako led.

Hinata hleděla na Rona a nevěděla ze šoku z jeho konání co říct. Byl jediný člověk kromě týmu, který se kdy za ni postavil. Byl neuvěřitelný, jako samuraj v boji. V boji za ni.

,,Tak něco prosím řekni Nata."Řekl trochu nesvůj Ron. Chtěl Hinatě pomoc.

,,Ale kde budeš ty, až tě propustí z nemocnice?"Ptala se Hinata. Nechtěla, aby kvůli ní Ron měl potíže.

Ron se usmál. Hinata tu villu, ve kterém bydleli, pořádně neznala. Jinak by věděla, že jsou tam, ještě čtyři volné pokoje. Jeden sloužil jako sušárna bylinek Nevilla, další jako knihovna a ostatní dva byli prázdné.

,,Neboj, ještě jsou tam prázdné pokoje. Neměj o mě starost."Usmál se na ni.

,,Um, ale …"Chtěla ještě něco namítnout, ale Ron ji přeťal už na začátku.

,,Hele, co jednou slíbím také splním Nata, takže prosím neodmlouvej a neplač, prosím. Nejsem zrovna stavěný na utěšovaní andělů."Řekl Ron.

Hinata zvedla hlavu a zeptala se ,,Andělů, Ron-kun?"Ptala se.

Ron zbledl. Co to u Merlina zase řekl?! Jo Hinata mu připomínala anděla, ale říct to nahlas, byla kapitální chyba. Ta jeho pitomá huba.

,,No, přece máš andělskou povahu Nata."Řekl a poškrábal se na hlavě.

,,Díky."Řekla Hinata tiše. Pro ni to znamenalo, že je podle něho bezbranná, jako malé dítě.

Ron viděl, že řekl něco špatně, protože se Hinata znovu tvářila smutně.

,,To neznamená, že jsi špatná ninja. Jsi mnohem lepší než ostatní Nata."Řekl Ron.

,,Já vím, co si chtěl říct, jsem k ničemu, jsem moc hodná a plachá."Řekla sama Hinata.

,,Možná, ale to není na škodu. Moje máma je povětšinou také hodná a dobrosrdečná, až to bolí, ale když se naštve tak tráva neroste a je jak tygr."Řekl Ron a strašně si přál, aby se Hinata znovu usmála.

,,Ale já jsem ninja jako ty Ron-kun."Řekla Hinata.

,,To neznamená, že jsou to bezcitní lidé. Třeba Hermiona , připadá ti snad zlá a bezcitná?"Ptal se Ron.

Hinata zavrtěla hlavou. Ne její kolegyně z týmu byla někdy pěkně ostrá, ale měla dobré srdce a vždy ji podporovala, jak jen mohla. Mia-chan měla víc odvahy než ona a více drzosti.

,,Tak vidíš, tak proč se nesmát, nebrečet a být jako solný sloup společnosti. Možná ninjové jsou považováni za zabijáky, ale jsou to lidé také. Každý člověk má city a kdo je nemá, ten není člověk." Řekl Ron, podle kterého Voldemort do jisté míry stále člověkem byl, už z toho, že se dokázal smát.

Tím, že ty posrané koutky jeho nelidských úst zvedl, i když nad věcí, nad kterou by se normální člověk nesmál.

Hinata pomalu přikývla, protože Ron měl pravdu.

Tohle ji jednou a ve skoro stejném znění řekl Třetí, když byla malá a po výprasku od otce se bála jít domů.

,,Tak vidíš, Harrymu to bude trochu déle ten můj bordel uklidit do nějakého pokoje, takže si zatím šachy zahrajeme co Nata, jsi pro?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Co tím myslíš, že Harry-kunovi to bude trvat?" Ptala se Hinata.

,,No bude tvoje eskorta do Doupěte Nata. Hyuuga klanu nevěřím ani ten nos mezi jeho očima, takže se postarám, abys tam v pořádku došla. Harry je ztělesněním toho co bych nazval hlídacím psem, když na to přijde. Nespouští oči z okolí a je výtečný pozorovatel a nejmladší chytač famfrpálu za století, takže mu nic neunikne. Ten se o tebe postará. S ním se ti nic nestane, protože Harry prostě nic nedá lacino. Je krvelačné povahy, když jde o přátele, tak je jak vlkodlak na honu. Také dělá výtečnou horkou čokoládu, která tě zahřeje až do morku kostí.To ty potřebuješ, Nata. Teplo domova a domácí horkou čokoládu, máš studené ruce, Nata."Řekl Ron, který věřil Harrymu tak, že by mu svěřil i svůj život. Znal ho už hodně dlouho.

,,Díky to jsi nemusel Ron-kun."Řekla červená ve tvářích Hinata.

,,Keci Nata, ale teď tě naučím šachy. Sice jsem si myslel, že první bude Schikamaru, ale osud zasáhl jinak a tak budeš první Nata."Řekl Ron a vytáhl krabici, kde byli jeho vlastnoručně vyřezané šachové figurky.

,,To nemusíš Ro-kun."Řekla Hinata.

,,Já chci Nata, chci ti tě naučit šachy, jako hru králů. Protože jednou do budoucna budeš královnou ty Hinata."Řekl Ron.

,,Královna?"Ptala se Hinata. Čeho ona by mohla být probůh královna?

,,Královna lidí, kteří tě budou milovat a mít rádi a pro které budeš něco víc než jenom Hinata."Řekl Ron a dal ji do ruky bílou královnu, první figurku co vyrobil.

Hinata pohlédla na tu figurku. V rukou držela figurku ženy, která měla dlouhou hůl a hleděla s úsměvem na ni. V druhé ruce měla meč a slavnostně ho držela před zvláštní, že ta žena neměla žádnou korunu.

,,To je královna, vždyť nemá korunu?"Ptala se Hinata.

,,Ne to nemá, ale to nepotřebuje. Královna je podle mě ta, která za své lidi bojuje. Jako jejich kamarádka, sestra, matka, babička, profesorka a tak dál. Nemusí být bohatá a ani krásná, ale má srdce ze zlata, duši z platiny a to je víc než nějaké posrané bohatství. Na tom ve skutečném životě nezáleží. Nikdy jsme nebyli extra bohatí, ale máma by za nás dala nás vše a táta také. Nikdy se nás nevzdali a nikdy nám neublížili jako tobě tvá údajná rodina. Proto má tato figurka ne sice postavu ale obličej moji mami, protože ta si to právem zaslouží být královnou naší rodiny. Královnou Weasleyovské rodiny a bílou královnou na tomto poli."Řekl Ron a hleděl na tu figurku s respektem.

Hinata polkla. Ron mluvil slova tak nádherná pro svojí matku, že v jeho srdci musela to být žena ze zlata. Jednou by ji ráda poznala.

,,Víš co jednou profesor Brumbál řekl Nata, v každé sebe temnější době se najde světlo, které rozzáří svět a já ti najdu to tvoje."Řekl Ron a skoro už měl rozestavěné figurky na kartonové šachovnici.

Sice tyhle figurky nejsou magické, ale pro začátek to bude úplně stačit. Hinata postavila tu figurku na pole, které odpovídalo tomu co měl Ron a své polovině černých figurek.

,,Tak teď ti představím, jak tyhle všechny figurky pochodují a kam umí pochodovat, Nata."Začal Ron vysvětlovat.

* * *

Harry právě cupoval Ronovu zprávu zlostí na milion kousků. Jak to mohli Hinatě provést, co to bylo za rodinu, ježiši?

Ani teta Petunie a strýc Vernon nebyli tak zlí. Zatracení Hyuugové.

Vřítil se jako tornádo do Ronova pokoje a jako blesk či uragán, začal ten svinčík uklízet. Měl zlost, a kdyby tu byl Neville, ten by asi nedej bože vybouchl jako bomba a vletěl do Hyuuga okresku a rozmlátil svými stromky a žábami hlavní představitele na buněčné částice.

Ne to on neudělá, ale s Ronem a Hermionou pomůžou Hinatě, to bylo v tuhle chvilku přednější.

Ron měl srdce medvěda a podle toho se také choval. Někdy sice neurvale, ale přesto velkou láskou.

Pro přátele byl jak medvěd Grizly, a ty co si uložil do srdce, tak za ty se rval jako ten medvěd, hlava nehlava. Jak předvedl na ministerstvu, kde porazil oba Lestrengrovi bratry a Dohlova a nebýt Notta tak snad by si to i rozdal s Šedohřbetem. Což byl vlkodlak a to kvůli Ginny, kterou celou dobu chránil vlastním tělem jako medvěd.

Dokonce, i když řval bolestí, když mu hořeli ruce. Byl prostě Weasley a ti byli všichni včetně Percyho takoví.

,,Auuu! Ronalde Weasley příště poletí ten tvůj čubinec oknem!"Zařval zlostně Harry, když na něho spadly kleště a kladívko, rovnou na nohu. V tom pokoji vládl bůh nepořádku a on to musel uklidit.

Harry skákal po jedné noze a narážel do dalších věcí. Kde je Neville, když ho člověk potřebuje, pomyslel si Harry, než se na něho z police vyvalilo hliněné pravítko a dalo mu přes držku.

* * *

Hermiona jakmile obdržela správu, tak letěla za Kurenia do jejího bytu. V ruce se jí houpala taška s dvěma svitky a v druhé držela třepetající vlaštovku, co poslal Ron. Kurenia jakmile si zprávu přečetla, tak popadla nejbližší vázu a hodila ji o zeď zlostí. Její trpělivost byla u konce.

,,Ty jdi domů Mia-chan a postarej se o Hinatu, já jdu za radou."Řekla a obula si boty a velmi rázným, krokem vyrazila do budovy Hokage. Tohle Hiaschimu neprojde.

Když udělal toto, tak už nikdy Hinatu nikdy nedostane zpět. O to se postará a změní příjmení Hinaty.

Stejně ji obrali o její dědičnou vlastnost, tak jim na nic.

Hermiona zůstala stát jako zamražená před vchodovými dveřmi a koukala se za svojí učitelkou.

Její oči byli tak zlověstné, jako ty Voldemorta.

* * *

Konečně se otevřeli pokoje Rona a vyrušily druhou partii mezi Ronem a Hinatou, která už byla klidnější a koncentrovala se na partii před sebou. Stál tam Harry Potter a tvářil se jako had škrtič.

,,Jsem tu."Prohlásil hlasem, který hlásil jasně ,,jestli mě bude někdo chtít zabít, tak ať to nezkouší jsem v zabijácké náladě".

,,Dobrá, Nata zítra budeme pokračovat."Usmál se Ron a posunky naznačil Harrymu, aby se netvářil jako mozkomor.

Neměl zrovna pohled nejjasnějšího slunce.

,,Chci ještě s tebou mluvit Rone."Řekl Harry.

Ron viděl z pohledu, že mezi čtyřmi očima. Harrymu rozuměl i beze slov.

,,Nata mohla bys prosím chvilku počkat na chodbě."Řekl Ron.

Hinata přivykla a odešla z pokoje a prošla kolem Harryho, který se pořád tvářil trochu moc naštvaně.

Doufala, že to není kvůli ní. Zavřela skoro dveře, ale zvědavost ji nedovolila neposlouchat.

,,Rone víš co děláš, vůbec?"Ptal se rozčíleně Harry.

,,Tentokrát, hodně dobře kamaráde."Odpověděl Ron s klidem.

,,Jsi mezek Weasley a hodně velký. Hyuuga klan by tě mohl zabít, to chceš?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Harry neříkej mi Weasley, nebo ti budu říkat Pottere. Ano vím, jsou jeden z hlavních klanu Konohy a ačkoliv Hinatu vyhodili a zablokovali ji, tak jim náleží. Jako nějaký dobytek."Řekl kysele Ron.

,,Ano to vím, ale jak probůh ji chceš předtím ochránit? Možná ji můžeme nechat u nás bydlet, ale jakmile bude schopná jako žena, tak ji mohou bez vyzvání vzít a použít jako konkubínu na produkci dětí. Není pro ně nic víc než smetí Rone."Řekl Harry a z toho klanu mu šla žáha až do krku.

,,Ne to nedovolím ani nápad, Harry. Nikdy ne Natu. Stojí mi za to se za ni prát, rvát a klidně i zemřít, ale tomu praštěnému klanu ji už nikdy nevrátím."Řekl Ron a Hinata slyšela, že do něčeho uhodil.

,,Rone jak to chceš udělat?"Ptal se Harry.

Nebyl ze svého kamaráda vůbec moudrý. Choval se jinak, než ho znal. Byl najednou mnohem …. dospělejší než ho znal.

Hinata chvilku za dveřmi neslyšela nic jako by oba mlčeli.

,,Tak si ji vezmu za ženu."Řekl nahlas Ron.

Hinata úleku skoro narazila do nemocniční zdi. Co to Ron probůh řekl?

Harry v pokoji překvapeně zamrkal na Rona, jako by ho poprvé v životě viděl. Řekl vážně Ron, to co řekl?

,,Ano, slyšel si dobře Harry. Já si za svými slovy stojím. Táta mi o posledních Vánocích, když ho pustili z nemocnice po útoku Naginy na ministerstvu řekl pár věcí. To, že nerad bojuje, ale že to dělá pro mámu a pro nás. Pro nás je silnější a statečnější kouzelník. Proto, že nás bezmezně miluje, všechny do jednoho. Hlavně mámu. Hinata možná je plachá a ne moc průbojná a na ninju se skoro nehodí, ale je mi milejší než nějaká Ino, Tenten nebo jiná. Je chytrá svým vlastním způsobem. Nevím jestli ji vůbec miluji nebo ne, ale je tím co bych nazval můzou. Zahání moji lenost a pitomost. Nata je strážný anděl. Možná díky ni žiji, ačkoliv jsem byl měl být mrtvý, Harry. Neville mi to ani nemusel říkat, vím to sám. Harry, já viděl Siria. Nechtěl jsem ti to říct, ale řekl mi, že ti přeje dodatečně štěstí k 16 narozeninám.

Také mi řekl, že můj čas nenastal a že je člověk, který mě, ještě bude potřebovat. Pak zas odešel do té husté mlhy, ve které jsem byl. Probudil jsem se a viděl na okamžik Nevilla, než jsem znovu usnul.

Když jsem se znovu probudil, tak jsem byl na pokoji právě Hinatou. Také jsem se dozvěděl, že krevní transfůze co do mě nalily tak byla krev Hinaty. Celé roky chodila darovat krev, ale nikdy ji pořádně nevyužili až na mne. Díky ní, Nevilovi a těm doktorům žiji a proto chci ji chránit.

Jsem v jejím dlužníkem do smrti. Jestli cit položit za ni život a chránit ji je pocit lásky tak ji možná i miluji Harry, ale říkat ji to zatím nehodlám. Zatím ji pomůžu takto, Harry."Řekl Ron a zatínal pěsti, až mu zbělali klouby.

Hinata, která všechno tohle slyšela, byla jako udeřená bleskem. Ron-kun?!

Harry naopak zbledl a sesunul se do nejbližší nemocniční židle. Sundal si brýle a promnul si čelo.

Ron byl těžká váha. To co řekl, nebyli slova Rona, co znával z Bradavic. Toho tvrdohlavého paličatého a pěkně naivního Rona, který nemyslel na nic víc než na dobré jídlo a pití a famrpál.

Ne tenhle Ron byl mnohem starší a dospělejší.

Bylo mu za těžko uvěřit, že Ron poznal i ten život za zenitem a viděl Siriuse. Ronovi, ale bezmezně věřil. Ron lhaní nikdy neovládal jako on. To byla branže dvojčat a Hermiony.

Bylo to jeho rozhodnutí a on byl ten, kdo ho bude respektovat. Ron byl jeho dlouholetý přítel.

Nadruhou stranu, Hinata přinesla do Rona změnu, která byla to nejlepší, co se mohlo stá ědnost.

,,Dobrá Rone, jak chceš je to tvoje volba a já ji hodlám respektovat jako tvůj přítel a díky za zprávu od Siriuse. Vážím si toho."Řekl Harry.

Hinata, která ještě pořád koukala na ty dveře omámeně jako nějakým rajským plynem nebo něčím takovým. Nevšimla si tedy, že se k ní žene po chodbě Kiba, Hermiona, Schino a Kureniei.

,,Jsi pořádku Nata Bella."Objal ji drtivě Kiba, který ji měl rád jako sestru.

,,Snad vidíš, že je na tom Hinate dobře, Kiba. Ošetřil ti to někdo Hinata-chan?"Ptala se Hermiona, když viděla Hinatino čelo.

Hinata trochu omáměně zakroutila hlavou.

,,Zmetci, pojď někde tu by měla být Ruka, ta ti to pořádně ošetří. Sice není náš Neville, ale na tohle bude stačit."

Už ji táhla k sesterně. Kurenia, Kiba a Schino vstoupily do pokoje, kde viděli Harryho v židli a Rona v křesle napjaté jako luk, jen vystřelit.

* * *

Harry vařil čaj. Čaj pro něho a Hermionu. Tohle byl náročný den. Hinata nahoře spala v pokoji, který původně patřil Ronovi. Sám se ho vzdal v její prospěch. Kurenia přinesla dobrou zprávu. Ulehčila život Hinatě tím, že ji dala její příjmení a stala se její opatrovnicí. Jinými slovy dala Hyuuga klanu přes papuli. Bohužel opatrovnictví platilo jenom do dvaceti let a pak bylo podle zákonů vesnice rušili. Hermiona tyto zákony prohlásila za kurevské a ohavné. Pak prostě přede všemi Ron podruhé prohlásil svůj nápad a Hermiona doslova skácela na Harryho do židle a dotyčná židle prostě nevydržela a praskla pod nimi.

Křup.

Pak došlo na hlasité dohadování mezi Schinem, Kibou a Ronem jako mezi třemi mušketýry, z pohledu Hermiony. V tom případě Hinata byla Angelika. Ron rozhodně se nelekl, ani pavouků a brouků Schina, což bylo s podivem. Dokonce přemohl i svoji fobii. Když ta horlivá a velmi perná debata skončila, tím že Kurenia všem vlepila jednu mastnou a prohlásila, že jsou jak tři kohouti na jednom dvoře, tak se objevila Hinata s Rukou. Měla obvázanou hlavu, ale z obvazů neprosakovala krev, jako předtím. Nastalo ticho.

Hinata byla poté trochu uvedena do své nové reality. Nebyla už Hinata Hyuuga, ale Yuhi.

Hinata tuhle zprávu omráčeně přijala. Pak všichni, kromě Ruky a Rona šli společně s Hinatou do Doupěte. Ron střelil po Harrym pohled jasně hlásil ,,jestli se ji něco stane, tak si mě nepřej vidět Pottere".

Po cestě skočila Hermiona s Kurenia a Hinatou do obchodu s oblečením, protože Hinata skoro neměla nic na sebe, když ji vyhodili. Samozřejmě měla Hinata námitky, ale ty byli spláchnuty, jako oceánskou vlnou.

,,Hinata, jako tvoje opatrovnice je to mou povinností."Řekla Kurenia a vytáhla peněženku.

,,Hm a já jsem chtěla si koupit pár nových triček, tak ti chci také něco vybrat Hinata. Je to taková dámská jízda."Řekla Hermiona a vlekla ji směr stojanu se spodním prádlem.

,,Ale já ti nechci být dlužna Mia."Řekla tiše Hinata.

,,Keci, to je můj dárek, přeci ti můžu dárek dát Hinata-chan."Řekla Hermiona a vytáhla pár kousků ze stojanů s podprsenkami a nočními košilkami.

Naházela je na ruce Hinatě a řekla ,, jsi přece krásná dívenka Hinata, tak se předveď. Šup s tebou do kabinky. Nemáš se za co stydět, já ve tvém věku béčka neměla."

Harry mezitím se zatoulal do obchodu s potravinami a Schino a Kiba odešli domů.

Proto si nevšiml, že mu někdo klepe na rameno a docela vehementně. Byl Schikamaru a vedle stála Ino.

,,Jsi asi v jiném světě Harry-kun co, že se tě nemůžeme dovolat?"Ptala se Ino.

,,Hm jo."Řekl nečitelně Harry a věnoval se výběru omáček.

,,Mia vzkazuje, že máš přijít za nimi do obchodu."Řekla Ino.

Harrymu povyskočilo obočí. Co po něm Hermiona chtěla zas?

,,Mia-chan nás od chytla málem mě zabila, něčím co připomínalo ramínko a pak nás žádala, ať najdeme Pottera. Ty jsi tu kámo jediný toho jména."Řekl otráveně Schikamaru.

Harry začínal mít obavy.

,,Je v opodál v příští ulici. Jo a mám ti něco vzkázat, prej máš pohnout svojí prdelí."Řekla sladce Ino.

Harry zamumlal něco, o císařovně a neochotně odešel z obchodu. Nasupený došel k obchodu, kde čekala na něj fůra nákupních tašek s usmívající se Hermionou a tichá a trochu ustaraná Hinata.

,,Tak náš gentlmen přišel, tady Harry, hezky posloužíš dámám."Řekla Hermiona a strkala Harrymu do rukou další a další tašky, až si připadal Harry jako osel.

V duchu si sliboval, že za tohle se Hermioně pomstí a šel jako pod zátěží 30tašek směr Doupěte.

Teď v skoro v noci seděl s tou zmiňovanou osobou nad čajem a mluvily o Ronovi.

,,Harry víš, že je to tak divné. Vzpomínáš na ten bál ve čtrťáku, jak Ron vyváděl, když jsem tam přišla s Vicktorem?"Ptala se najednou Hermiona.

,,Moc dobře, byl jak strýc Vernon, když se naštve, ale no myslím, že vím proč Mio."Otočil se na Hermionu Harry.

Hermiona polkla měla jakousi představu, co tím Harry myslel.

,,Nechtěl jsem to nikdy tobě říkat, vím, že by to bylo vůči Ronovi fér, ale dnes myslím, že tohle by ti dříve nebo sám řekl stejně. Myslím, že si byla pro něho víc než kamarádka nebo sestra, mnohem víc."Řekl Harry.

Hermiona se raději napila čaje, než něco řekla.

,,Tušila jsem to od třetího ročníku, že Ron pro mě něco má víc než pro spolužačku nebo kamarádku, ale já ho vždy pokládala jenom za kámoše do deště a mladšího bráchu, přece jenom jsem z nás nejstarší."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Já vím, ale copak jsem to mohl říct Ronovi. Byl kamarád a mimo to, nebyl jediný, co po tobě mlsně koukal, Mio."Řekl Harry.

,,Snad ne ty Harry?"Ptala se v úleku Hermiona.

,,Ne pro mě si byla vždy nedobytná pevnost, jako starší ségra co mě tahá z malerů, Mio." Řekl Harry a tvářil se uraženě, jenom nad tím pomyšlením.

,,Brácho jsi sladký."Řekla Hermiona a prohrábla mu jeho čupřinu.

,,Hej já jsem se dnes česal, Mio."Mračil se Harry.

,,Že to Harry nejde poznat a kdo byl ten, o kom si říkal, že na mě zíral, já jenom trochu postřehla Rona." Řekla Hermiona.

Harry se zamračil jako bouřkové mračno na Londýnem.

,,Ty, jsi si jich nevšimla?"Ptal se.

,,Jich, to jich bylo víc? Já myslela, že jsem šedá myš."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Merlinovo trepko, to jsi na velkém omylu. Tak začnu od vyšších ročníku hezky po pořádku.

Tak zaprvé Percy a jeho škála pohledů na tvůj zadek, měl jsem chuť mu rozmlátit o nos.

Oliver Wodd a jeho falešné vejrání v knihovně na tebe, nechápu, proč na to použil lektvarovou příručku, lektvary v sedmém ročníku rozhodně neměl. Dále ten Paul z Hagvaspáru, co kukátko při famfrpálu mířil ne na zápas, ale na knoflíky tvé halenky. Pak George, který to ani pomalu neskrýval svoje nadšení, když sis sundala Brumbálově armádě halenku a byla si tam v tílku. Zabít ho hezky tou odrážeckou pálkou, nebo přinejmenším ho tím trefit do koulí. Pak Zachariáš, ten debil ten na chlapeckých záchodech dokonce prohlašoval, že by si s tebou rád užil. Nejhorší byl Malfoy, protože se dokonce s Zachariášem, o tom bavili jako holky nad výběrem bot. Ne ty jsi byla nápadná až hamba, Mio."Řekl naštvaně Harry.

Hermiona se rozesmála. Nevěděla, že přitahuje tak zajímavou škálu kluku. Weasleyové očividně měli jednotný vkus na holky. Čím tmavší vlasy tak lepší. Snad projevení genetiky nebo co ona věděla? Jediná výjimka snad Bill a jeho Fleur, ta byla blondýnka. Možná byl vadný kus genetiky jejich rodiny.

Harry se choval vážně k ní jako velice protektivní bratr. Nechtěla vědět, co by udělal s tím dotyčným kdyby to zašlo dál.

Zvlášť asi George a Percy by zaplatili vysoko, si myslela Hermiona. Harry je moc v lásce neměl.

Percy byl pro něj pitomec jako Popletal a jediné co Harry měl na paměti a co před Harrym chránilo Percyho, byl Ron. George naopak byl pro Harryho bezpáteřní blbec, protože se držel svého dvojčete jako pupeční šňůry a neuměl udělat vlastní rozhodnutí bez Freda. Dvojčete, které bylo snad nejtrhlejší z celé Weasleyovské rodiny a peklo na obě dvě strany. Hermiona pokládala za skandální nález Freda Weasleyho v kumbálku s Angelinou a Anthonym tak, že si musela dát studenou sprchu.

Na ten pletenec nikdy nezapomene. Bylo to jako hotdog v pořadí Anthony hořčice, Fred párek, Angelina bulka.

,,Hej to není smíchu, Mio."Řekl Harry.

,,Je Harry a moc. Víš, budu k tobě upřímná. O mou osobu se strachovat nemusíš, já si umím poradit ve svém milostném životě docela sama."Řekla Hermiona a viděla, jak Harry málem vyprskl čaj.

,,Ano zaprvé od minulých prázdnin panna nejsem a do mého výběru ti nic není, bráško."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Mio."Zavrčel Harry.

,,Ale no tak, nešil hned bráško. Jo, a jestli tě to uklidní, tak to nebyl Victor."Řekla úsměvně Hermiona.

,,Kdo?"Ptal se Harry a tvářil se ,,já toho sráče zabiji."

,,Hm dobrá tak to bude hádanka Harry. Odstavec jedna je starší než já, je z Bradavic, je chytač a je kamarád Hagrida a byla s ním děsná prča v posteli. Babička měla vždy pravdu čím zkušenější tím lepší poprvé."Usmála Hermiona a odešla do koupelny.

Harrymu nějakou dobu trvalo, než zjistil kdo to je, pak jeho jediná myšlenka byla tato.

Zabít Charlieho Weasleyho!


	19. Kapitola 19 -Jedním slovem bomba

**Kapitola -19- Jedním slovem bomba**

Ginny byla velmi rozčílená, celý tým který měla nalést, tak našla, ale mrtvé.

Byli všichni minimálně deset dní po smrti, což naznačovalo to, že se to muselo stát těsně po útoku nebo během něho. Byli jim různé části těl uříznuty a byli i jinak zohaveni.

Nebyl to hezký pohled, ale to nikdy není, když jde o mrtvolu člověka po práci červů a zvířat za deset dní. Ginny neměla ohledně jejich smrti žádný pochyb, že jim někdo chtěl ukrást identitu. Proč jinak by jejich obličeje byli tak pečlivě ořezány, jako lékařem. Vrah očividně věděl, co dělá. Mířila směr východ, když ucítila zápach dalšího mrtvého lidského těla. Ale ne.

Šla tedy na místo, od kterého se linul tento nevábný zápach. Do prdele, tohle je zlé. Byl to zástupce Písečné. Musela jednat, jinak by mohla Písečná se stát ještě hlavním nepřítelem.

* * *

Neville zrovna se pokoušel probudit Naruta. Spal jako dudek.

Jiraiya někam zmizel. Jo a už včera a ještě se neoběvil, což nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Po té co se před dvěma dny ocitli v zájezdním hostinci, kde byli ubytováni, tak se Jiraiya rozhodl, že půjde na ty jeho výzkumy. Pervézák jeden starý.

Samozřejmě jim zadal pár nových úkolů. Říkal tomu příprava na novou techniku.

Měli uvnitř balonku nechat pouhou chakrou prasknout vodu a tu pak udržet v ruce bez toho, aby se jim rozlila. Nechat ji cirkulovat v ruce za pomoci chakry. Rozhodně to nebylo lehké, ale spíše složité donutit vodu, aby vás takto poslouchala. Neville nepočítal kolik vody tak to rozlil a Naruta ani nepočítal. Jednou rukou tohle rozhodně nešlo udělat. Pak uviděl kočku z hostince, co tam chytala myš a pak si s ni mrtvou hrála.

Připomnělo mu to Gaaru. Ten, svůj píseček ovládal dokonale. Pak mu přišel nápad, vzpomněl si na hodinu s profesorkou McGonagolovou a přeměny vody ve víno. Tenkrát se Seumus tím vínem pěkně ztřískal. Dostal za to školní trest, protože to neproměnil ve víno, jak bylo požadováno, ale v kvalitní lihovinu. Pak ještě pod parou obnažoval před profesorkou McGonagolovou.

Nevilla napadlo proměnit svojí chakrou vodu v něco jiného, něco co on může kontrolovat.

Proměnil tedy vodu v déšť svojí fantazii a začal jako počasí nechat cirkulovat okolním vzduchem v dlaních jako kulaté tornádo. Bylo to něco neobyčejného.

Naruto dokázal svým vlastním způsobem. Ovládal vodu v ruce hned čtyřmi klony, které ze všech malými proudy chakry v podobě větru kontrovali směr vody, která díky tomu tvořila kouli.

Přece jenom podle Jiraiyai byl jeho element vítr. Jiraiya konečně přišel, ale vypadal, že další den prospí.

Neville toho měl po krk, zvlášť když uviděl na jeho krku kartičku věrného zákazníka z jednoho místního babince. Vytvořil tedy svůj deštnou kuličku a vrazil mu ji do xichtu. Jiraiya dostal do svého obličeje, něco mezi vodní turbínou, pořádnou sprchou a vosím hnízdem, takže procitl velmi rychle.

,,No konečně."Řekl vedle sedící Naruto, který zrovna přišel ze záchoda.

Jiraiya se otřepal a promnul si oči a ne zrovna ostře zaostřil pohled na Nevilla a Naruta.

* * *

Harry připravoval snídani. Dnes stával po divném snu, kde mu chtěl Voldemort ukradnout trenky a pověsit je do Brumbálovi kanceláře. Fakticky divný sen, ale bylo to zvláštní, bylo to vůbec poprvé, co se mu od jeho příchodu zdálo o Voldemortovi. Celkově za dobu co tu byl, spal mnohem líp než předtím. Mnohem líp a mnohem s lepšími sny.

Zrovna dával na stůl, pečivo, když se málem lekl Hinaty, která se zjevila před skoro jako duch,

a podávala mu konvici s čajem.

,,Tady Harry-kun."Řekla jako vždy tiše.

,,Díky Hinata."Řekl Harry.

,,Um mohu nějak ještě pomoc."Ptala se Hinata a hleděla na něho jako štěně.

,,Ne zatím ne."Řekl Harry. Vše už bylo na stole.

,,Dobrá."Řekla tiše Hinata a odešla do svého v noční košily jako duch.

Harry si sedl na židli. Ta holka rozhodně není v pořádku. Dolů přišla Hermiona, která zářila jako slunko a hned se zakousla do snídaně jako krokodýl do jehněte. Pak si všimla, že Harry vypadá nějak sklíčeně a dívá do chodba a dloube se v rajčeti jako červ.

,,Není něco v pořádku Harry?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Hm jenom myslím, že Hinata si připadá na nic, z toho jak tady před chvíli přešla jako duch."Řekl Harry.

,,Jak jako duch?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No chtěla mi pomoc ze snídaní, okorát já ji už měl hotovou."Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Oh ty trolle."Řekla Hermiona spolkla poslední sousto a vyrazila jako stádo koní do pokoje Hinaty.

Hinata mlčky schoulená do peřiny ležela v posteli a tiše plakala. Harry dokázal být někdy hodně tupý, když šlo o lidské city. Hinata to myslela jinak.

,,Hinata, Harry to tak nemyslel. Samozřejmě můžeš pomoc tady, když už tu bydlíš. Není tu teď Neville a kytky potřebují zalejt a jiné věci. A Sirius si tě určitě také zamiluje."Vzala ji do náručí Hermiona.

V duchu proklínala Hyuuga do stého kolene. Hinata se uklidnila, ale stále byla tichá a třásla se. Hermiona měla divné tušení, že ji ta rodina provedla mnohem víc.

,,Ok Hinata a teď půjdeme se nasnídat, dnes ochutnáš slavné Harryho palačinky s borůvkovou marmeládou z Nevillovych borůvek."Řekla a Hermiona a už ji vedla ke stolu.

Tam se stále v jídle nimral Harry. Hermiona po něm střelila pohledem smrti a najednou Harry se z nimry způsobu stolování přešel do modu hoří a tohle potřebuje sníst. Hinata zamrkala a sama se pustila do palačinek s tou marmeládou, i když doopravdy hlad neměla, ale nechtěla Hermionu nebo Harryho urazit. Po pár soustech, ale její žaludek chtěl víc. Ty palačinky byli výborné a ta marmeláda jedna báseň.

Harry-kun byl mistr kuchař.

,,Moc krát děkuji."Řekla po páté palačince. Byla plná.

Harry už tou dobou opřen o židli dopíjel džus. Právě se přežral vlastním jídlem.

,,To nic nebylo, Harrry umí ještě lépe, viď Harry?"Usmála se líbezně Hermiona.

Harry jenom pokýval hlavou. Dnes rozhodně lehčí oběd nebo pukne. V tom se objevil Sirius a začal se lísat kolem Hermiony.

,,Ale opozdilec přišel. Hinata toho určitě znáš, to je Sirius náš domácí mazlíček a zrzavá kulička naší Ginny."Řekla Hermiona a zvedla kocoura do svého klína kde hned ze stolu uzmul poslední kus šunky a doslova ji do sebe nasál jako by to byl vysavač.

,,Ten vyrost."Konstatovala Hinata a kocourka pohladila za ušima, který se odvděčil předením, zvukem připomínající traktor.

Kocour se koukal na Harryho, pohledem tak smrtonosným, že Voldemort by prohlásil za Smrtijeda v minutě. Očividně chtěl žrádlo. Při téhle příležitosti vždy Harryho nesnášelivě pozoroval a na Nevilla prskal a sičel hůř než kdejaký had. Naruta očividně měl rád a Rona z vysoka kašlal. Nebo ho spíš pokládal ze něco, na co se nemá šahat. To ho asi naučila Ginny nebo ten kocour byl příbuzný s Křivonožkou, což nebylo možné. Sirius byl spíš kocour Zmijozelského charakteru.

Harry tedy neochotně zvedl ze židle a šel pro žrádlo pro toho zpropadeného kocoura. Ginny ho měla pojmenovat jinak. Severus nebo Draco nebo Tom, ale ne Sirius.

* * *

Harry zrovna byl v kuchyni a myl nádobí a tak se Hermiona rozhodla, že si promluví s Hinatou.

Hinata zrovna hladila Siriuse, který vrněl jako dobře naolejovaný motůrek.

,,Hinata ty asi nikdy už svoje oči v boji nepoužiješ, co?"Ptala se opatrně Hermiona.

Hinata zakroutila hlavou a tiše řekla ,,ne otec mi je nějakou technikou zablokoval a já nevím přesně jak. Neviděla jsem to, protože mě strašně bolelo to, co mi udělala rada straších na čele. Strašně."

Šáhla si opatrně na čelo, kde pod obvazem bylo to podle Hermiony ohavné znamení.

,,Dobrá a co tvoje ostatní techniky?"Ptala se Hermiona.

Hinata sebou ucukla, jak se o ní více opřel Sirius.

,,Malo kterou,učila jsem se hlavně to co vycházelo z toho, že jsem aktivovala svoje oči. To, ale použít nemůžu, zabilo by mě to."Řekla velmi opatrně Hinata.

Hermiona si opřela hlavu o ruce a velice dlouze se na Hinatu podívala.

,,Dobrá." Řekla Hermiona. S tím se dalo něco udělat.

,,Hm a pak, tu je moje technika."Začervenala se Hinata.

,,Tvoje vlastní?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No tak trochu, ale vlastně jsem přišla díky tobě Mia-chan a díky Ronovi a jeho vyprávění."Řekla tiše Hinata, dělala kruhy v srsti Siriuse, což se mu očividně velice líbilo.

,,Zajímavé, ukážeš mi ji, prosím."Řekla Hermiona, chtěla vědět, co Hinata vymyslela.

Hinata sebou cukla ,,já nevím jestli zrovna dobrý nápad to tady předvádět."Řekla Hinata a rozhlížela se okolo. Hermiona byla čím dál zvědavější. Harry přišel z kuchyně k nim do obýváku a jídelny zároveň, tak Hermionu napadlo, že se ho zeptá.

,,Harry co bys na to říkal, kdybychom došli za Schikamarovi a využili jako treninkový okrsek."

,,Ty chceš trénovat Mia?"Ptal se.

,,Ne jenom chci vidět tu tajnou techniku, co umí tady Hinata. Jak se vůbec to jmenuje, Hinata?"Ptala se Hermiona.

Hinata zčervenala a povídá ,,Tichošlápka hnáta."

Harry se zasmál ,,no kmotr nevím, co by na to říkal, ale hnáty rozhodně měl, přece jenom měl desítky a někdy když si zul boty tak mu pořádně páchli."Řekl na to.

,,Jo pach hnojůvek."Přitakala Hermiona.

,,Um takhle to jsem nemyslela."Řekla bledá Hinata.

,,Zajímá mě to o to víc, když už to pojmenuješ podle přezdívky Siriuse. Asi uděláme budíček Schikamarovi, ale to je jedno, jdeme."Řekl Harry a už si obouval boty a mikinu.

* * *

Schikamaru nerad stával brzy. Rád spal. Spánek mu přinášel nové a nové nápady, které mohl promyslet při zírání na mraky a pak zužitkovat třeba v boji. Bylo to tak idylické, když se mohl do sytosti prospat třeba i 10hodin v kuse. Dnes mu, ale nebylo přáno tohle zažít.

Protože v půl sedmé najednou začala bušit jeho matka na dveře, že má návštěvu. Jaká otrava.

Zvedl se a oblékl se svým tempem a došoural se na záchod a pak zamířil směr dolu.

Jaké překvapení bylo, když tam uviděl Harry-kuna, Mia-chan a Hinatu.

Co se probůh zase dělo?

,,Nerada ruším, ale mohli bychom využít váš treninkový prostor?"Ptala se Mia-chan.

Schikamaru zívl a zatvářil a na nejvýš otráveně. Byla přece neděle.

,,Jo, klidně. Táta stejně je na misi, takže mu to vadit asi nebude."Pokrčil rameny.

Pro jistotu šel, ale s nimi. Chtěl vědět, co tak chtějí trénovat, v té zvláštní trojici takhle po ránu v neděli.

,,Tak nám tu svojí techniku, předvedeš Hinata?"Ptala se Mia-chan a Schikamaru zpozorněl.

Hinata měla nějakou novou techniku? Samozřejmě věděl, co se přihodilo a znepokojovalo ho o to víc, jak Hyuuga klan jednal. Začínali utočit na svoje vlastní členy, nebylo to dobré.

Včera mluvil s otcem Schina a od něho dozvěděl, že za pár dní Hiaschi pojme novou manželku, jenom kvůli tomu, že ještě nemá syna.

Odporné. Hanabi, mladší sestra Hinaty, byla vyloučena za to hlavního klanu a byla služkou svého vlastního otce, což bylo stejně příšerné jako osud Hinaty. Do politiky tohoto klanu se, ale nemohl šťourat, nebyl Hyuuga. Byla to uzavřená a puritánská rodina mimo kosmos této vesnice.

,,Dobrá."Hinata a dala obě svoje ruce před sebe. Pak řekla Expecto Patronum a zjevila se holubice.

Tohle Schikamaru znal jedině od Rona. Nechtěl je to naučit, protože se domníval, že by jim to mohlo uškodit v boji. Holubice vzlétla a usadila se na stromě. Hinata v tom velice silně vykřikla Bombarda Maximus a z lesíku co tam byl a kam usedla holubice, byl kráter jak po stovce výbušných lístků až prachová vlna donutila Schikamara k pláči.

,,Ty vole."Řekl Harry. Nikdy neviděl kombinaci Patronova zaklínadla a Bombardy Maximus.

Neville očividně nebyl jediný, co experimentoval z Patrony.

Hinata též něco vynalezla, něco co by spíš vyjadřovalo pojmenování Naměsníčkova perda nebo placák nebo tak nějak. Možná ani Šedohřbet by tohle nedokázal vystihnout.

,,Úžasný Hinata, to je tak fantastická technika. Z počátku tak neviná a pak buch a výbuch. Skvělý."Řekla Hermiona a objala Hinatu.

,,Myslíš?"Ptala se Hinata.

,,Jo co na to říkáš Harry, tohle by Siriuse nadchlo."Řekla nadšeně Hermiona.

,,Stoprocentně, Mio a Hinato. Sirius by asi spadl ze židle, že tato technika co má označení po něm umí udělat takovou džuznu do země."Řekl Harry a koukal se do kráteru, který vznikl. No to rozhodně dva metry do hloubky bylo. Dost silná technika, jako Nevillův Lví tanec a jeho Chidori, musel uznat. Hinata rozhodně nebyla tak slabá, jak si myslel. Uměla by pěkně mu tímhle zavařit koudel u prdele. Za ty měsíce si všiml, že všichni z jeho skupiny začali vylepšovat kouzla, o kterých se říkalo, že už vylepšit nejdou. Koho by napadalo v Bradavicích rozmnožit Patrony na desítkové číslo jako Nevilla, Expelliarmus spojit s bleskem, jako jeho, Genjustu spojit s Nitrozpytem jako Hermionu, použít hadí jazyk jako válečný nástroj jako Ginny, Rona a jeho Avadou zakleté výbušné lístky proti Gaarovi a Hinata vyhodila právě do vzduchu lesík svým Patronem.

Ne oni šli dál, než generace před nimi. Mnohem dál, než jakýkoliv kouzelník před nimi.

Kouzla nebyla konečná, vždy šla vylepšit, uvědomil si Harry. V tomhle se Brumbál mýlil. Neexistovalo žádný konečný stav pro kouzla, mohli jít dál, až kam sahali jejich sny. Magie byla energie a ne nějaký stav, jak je učili v Bradavicích. Šlo jenom o to se o něco nového a nečekaného pokusit a dojít k cíli.

,,Hej tohle nebylo v plánu lidi, máma mě za to seřve."Ozval se Schikamaru.

,,Neboj já s ni promluvím, Schikamaru-kun, žádný strach."Řekla líbezně Hermiona.

Schikamaru se naježil, jako by mu něco slizkého přejelo po zádech. S Mia-chan nebyla žádná zábava, byla, jak dravá šelma.

,,Um má ještě techniku, ale nemám ji dotaženou a zatím sem ji zkoušela jenom jednou."Řekla nesměle Hinata. Hermiona zářila, Hinata byla bezva a měla nádherné nápady.

,,Doufám, že to není technika, při které něco vyletí něco do vzduchu."Řekl nakysle Schikamaru.

Hinata zakroutila hlavou a povídá ,,ne tohle je na blízko."

,,Jak na blízko?"Ptal se Harry.

Měl divný pocit.

Hinata se odmlčela a pak povídá ,,no tak 2-3metry od útočníka to bych dokázala použít."

,,Dobrá tak to ukaž."Řekl Harry.

,,Um ale na čem Harry-kun?"Ptala se Hinata.

Nikde nebyl poblíž žádný živý předmět, kromě nich.

,,Na mě."Řekl Harry.

,,Harry-kun já ti nechci ublížit."Řekla bledá Hinata.

,,Hele já něco vydržím, nejsem z cukru Hinata."Řekl Harry odbojně.

Hinata vzdychla a postavila se do bojového postavení a začali ji zářit ruce. Harry tohle už párkrát viděl u Nevilla, Rona, Naruta a Ginny, ale tohle bylo fakt zvláštní. Hinata tu chakru formovala. Do formy meče, který mu nápadně připomínal meč Godricka Nebelvíra. Pak vykřikla Expulso mortis a meč prostě jako šíp z luku na něho vyjel, div mu neutrhl ruku. Bylo to jako explozivní dělo, které mířilo jenom živou bytost.

Harry , nebyl rád. To bylo od Rona na 86%, ten totiž experimentoval s kletbami už dřív.

Imperio dotáhl na novou úroveň, že Voldemort by si nadělal do gatí, protože se nedalo sestřást vůli člověka ale jenom člověkem, který ho uvalil. Crucio předělal úplně, takže působilo na určité části a ne na celého člověka a Avadu dával do svých bomb jako součást pečeti. Ron byl v jistém smyslu horší než leckterý Smrtijed, protože si uměl s kletbami hrát jako s hračkami, ale tenkrát na Gaaru to nestačilo.

Teď vymyslel zcela novou kletbu s velmi účinným využitím. Hinata ji jenom vylepšila o kus a dala jí tvar meče. Harry litoval už ty, co Hinata dostane za protivníky. Byla jako lektvar doušku živé smrti.

Nevině se tvářící lektvar co může zabíjet, stejně jako Ron.

,,Super."Zářila Hermiona. Hinata byla perfektní a ti co ji nazývali louzou a vyhodili z domova by si nic jiného než smrt nezasloužili.

,,Myslíš?"Ptala se celá nesvá Hinata.

Harry se do toho vložil.

,,Hinata tohle bylo přece od Rona, viď?"Ptal se.

,,Um jo, zabíjel tím pavouky v pokoji, určitě je nesnáší."Řekla Hinata.

,,No to jsem si mohl myslet, Ron a jeho pokusy se zakázanými kletbami, ale jinak dost dobrý Hinata. Účinné také, tím určitě za rok obstojíš u zkoušky."Řekl Harry.

,,Um já nevím, nejsem moc silná a po tomhle se rychle unavím."Řekla Hinata.

,,No tak potřebuješ cvičit, lenošením a spaním nic neuděláš."Řekl Harry a potrefená husa Schikamaru se ozval svým hej.

,,Jo, je to pravda a jako člen naší Doupěcí party tě budeme všichni trénovat a takový Neville bude jistě rád, když mu pomůžeš v zahradě a Harry určitě nebude proti, když mu pomůžeš v kuchyni. Jo a neumíš náhodou zašívat Hinata?"Ptala Hermiona.

,,Jo, umím, učila mě to moje chůva."Řekla Hinata.

,,Výborně."Zářila jako slunko Hermiona.

* * *

Neville se tvářil velice nerudně. Jiraiya je snad tahal za nos, když ukázal, co mají vytvořit. Říkal tomu Rasengan. Jednalo se o rychle cirkulující chakru s ničivou silou. Když to poprvé ukázal, tak tím rozdrtil skálu velikosti domu. Teď, je to hodlal naučit, zatímco oni budou čekat na Tsunade.

Byl to skoro nemožný úkol. Jak kontrovat surovou magii, jakou tady nazývali chakrou do kumulace tak silné, že jediným dotekem roztříštila skálu ze žuly. To nemohla zvládnout snad ani bombarda maximus.

Přesto se o to Naruto i on pokoušeli. Celý den a noc. Nevillovi to nedalo, ačkoliv ho bolela z toho ruka jako čert a měl ji několikrát spálenou. Naštěstí byl léčitelský ninja a tohle si dokázal vyléčit sám, přesto jeho ruka vypadala hůř a hůř. Dnes jim oznámil Jiraiya, že zahlédl Tsunade, poblíž a že bude potřebovat pomoc. Také ji potkali.

Tsunade Senju, alias naivku.

Starší blondýna, popředím jako valník a rázným krokem štrádovala do první herny.

,,Ale koho to čerti nesou, jestli to není Jira."Dala ruce v bok a na jejím obličeji se objevil kyselý úsměv.

,,Tsune si to ty, vůbec ses nezměnila, pořád tak krásné Ečko nosíš sebou."Díval se Jiraiya samozřejmě znovu do výstřihu.

,,Uhni mi z cesty nebo skončíš v nejbližší kafilerce, Jiraiya."Řekla ta ženská a změřila ho pohledem, kam má uhodit.

,,Nečerti se jenom jsem přišel s tebou porozprávět."Řekl shovívavě Jiraja.

,,To ti tak věřím, já se do Konohy vrátit nehodlám."Řekla a plivla na zem.

,,Ale já neříkal to Tsune, jenom chci s tebou hodit řeč."Řekl úlisně Jiraja.

,,Kdo jsou ti dva tedy, vidím znak Konohy, takže mě netahej za nos Jiraja."Řekla a střelila na Nevilla a Naruta takový pohled, že Neville, měl pocit jako by tam stála profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ehm mí nový žáci…"Řekl tak trochu nesvůj Jiraja. Měl očividně před tou ženskou strach.

,,Ti, jeden vypadá blběji víc než ten druhý, neotravuj."Řekla a chtěla jít dál, ale nepočítala s tím, že v právě v tu chvíli naštvala jak Naruta tak Nevilla.

Neville, ji chytl popínavkou za kotníky a Naruto se znovu pokusil použít Rasengan.

Zmíněná Tsunade, ale chytla rukou a mrštila ho velkou silou rovnou na Nevilla, který letěl i s Narutem rovnou do zdi opevnění této vesnice a společně tam udělali kráter. Měla sílu obra, ta ženská, pomyslel si Neville, když se postavil na nohy. Přece vzala jenom Naruta za ruku lehce jako pero do ruky a přesto, si připadal jako by dostal do žeber vlakem. Nebyla Sanin asi pro nic za nic.

,,Pff pitomci, nic víc než pitomci. Já tu čas ztrácet nehodlám."Řekla a měla se odchodu.

,,Vy stará fuchtle jděte do háje, já myslel, že jste vnučka prvního Hokage, která má o tu vesnici nějaký zájem, ale vy jste jenom gemblér a píča co utrácí prachy."Vyjel na ni Neville.

Jiraiya zbledl do morku kostí zatímco Naruto na Nevilla koukal jako tele na nová vrata.

,,Co jsi řekl smrade?"Ptala se Tsunade.

Hlasem, tak ledovým, že by mohla vystrašit i Voldemorta.

,,Jste blbka, přece jste se tam narodila, tak přece na domově trochu mohlo záležet, ale vám asi ne. Jste tím pádem pro mě nic víc než hnůj společnosti, bezdomovec."Křičel Neville a začal zářit jak lumos, jak proudila kolem něho naštvaně chakra.

,,Co si to dovoluješ říkat, nic o mě nevíš, chlapče."Řekla Tsunade.

,,Možná nevím, ale jste jenom blbka."Řekl Neville a z jeho slov odkapával jed.

,,Hej lidi, nemusíte se rvát tady, ne?"Ptal se Jiraiya a měl pocit, že se ocitl v pekle.

V jeho osobním pekle.

To, ale už Tsunade na Nevilla zaútočila. Jiraiya ani neměl čas zasáhnout. Neville rozhodně nebyl podle Jiraiya v dobrém rozpoložení, protože jinak byl tak mohutně nezářil. Nikdy to neviděl.

Jiraiya polkl, když viděl, co jeho žák dokáže. Zlost byla u něho dost mocná zbraň. Tsunade se rozhodně nešetřila.

Padla zeď Vlažné, když 20lvů tentokrát bělostně bílých vběhlo na Tsunade, která je pěstmi a kopy posílala do neznáma. Jiraiya popadl Naruta a klidil se z cesty. Tady začínalo být neskutečně nebezpečno. Nejen, že přešla Tsunade do lékařského modu, ale Neville, očividně rozuměl rostlinám jako První a možná ještě víc. Podle toho, že Tsunade se začala usmívat, tak poznal, že ji to začalo bavit se Nevillem rvát. No alespoň první pozitivní bod, ale jinak to bylo na sračku, podle Jiraiya. Neville začal běsnit, což nikdy neviděl zatím. Přitom neměl ani v sobě démona, to Naruto. Pak se ozval výbuch, ne to nebyli bombové lístky, ale Neville.

Jiraiya nevěřil svým vlastním očím, kolik chakry ten kluk měl v sobě a jak u všech všudy mohla z něho vybouchnout. Tsunade to odmrštilo do zdi, která pukl Tsunade se převrátila na druhou stranu.

Do prdele. Neville ležel a očividně byl v limbu a Tsunade omdlelá ležela na troskách zdi.

No sice bylo úžasný, že jeho žák si to dokázal rozdat s jeho týmovou kolegyní a odprásknout ji jako škodnou, ale teď je musel všechny posbírat a zmizet než přijdou stráže Vlažné. Naruto stále neprobudil, Neville nebyl o moc líp, totálně se asi vyčerpal a Tsunade dostala pěknou nakládačku.

Jiraiya raději rychle s nimi zmizel z Vlažné. Tohle se mu vryje do paměti.

* * *

**Poznámka od autora:**

**Jsem zpět. Měla jsem menší potíže v osobním životě, ale jak taž se to vyřešilo. Jsem klidnější a budu pokračovat v této povídce. Jak jistě vidíte, tak jsem zamíchala znovu kartami osudu, abych měla děj zajímavý a krásný. Možná si říkáte, že jsem postavila klan Hyuuga do špatného světla, ale já to nedělám bezdůvodně. Mám jisté pro vás zatím skryté úmysly do budoucnosti, které ještě klan Hyuuga ovlivní. Neřeknu jestli pozitivně či negativně. Další věc Ronovi nechám Hinatu, nebude to žádný trojúhelník s Narutem. To je stejně divný pár podle mě. Bude to o to zajímavější. Další věc, propojení klanu Senju a rodiny Longbottom je taková perlička pro tuto povídku, která má být další odrazový můstek pro povídku, aby celá ta záhada přenosu dávala smysl. Jo a poslední věc, zvykněte si, Neville Longbottom není vždy slušný chlapec.**

**Vaše elenor**


	20. Kapitola 20 - Přání něco změnit

**Kapitola -20 – Přání něco změnit**

Jiraiya seděl v malé chatce na úbočí Vlažné vesnice a díval se na své tři spolubydlící.

Neville spal dudek a chrápal jako medvěd. Naruto se převaloval ze strany na stranu a Tsunade stočená do klubka a něco mumlala ze spaní. Jiraiya, přemýšlel, to co se stalo minulou noc ho velmi znepokojilo.

Neville měl v sobě příliš chakry a nedokázal ji ve vzteku ovládnout. Naruto přestavoval také jistý problém, když se naštval, díky svému démonovi. Během tréniku na zkoušku se stalo, že ta chakra začala prosakovat pečetí, až se vytvořil ocas. Ocas démona, což byla nebezpečná věc, stejně jako velikost Nevillovi chakry. Doufal, že ostatní jeho přátelé nebudou mít podobný problém jako Neville.

To by bylo nemilé.

Musí je začít trénovat a pořádně, musí svojí energii ovládnout, nebo se stane něco zlého.

,,Hm kde to jsem."

Tsunade se probudila, výborně. Je čas ji celou záležitost vysvětlit.

* * *

,,Ne to odmítám Jiraiya."Řekla už po dvanácté Tsunade.

,,Víš, že bez tebe se Konoha ocitne ve velkém maléru."Říkal znovu Jiraiya.

,,Co na tom, nejsem na úrovni Hokage, vždyť i pitomý genin jako je ten Neville mě dokázal srazit na kolena." Řekla zlostně Tsunade.

,,Omyl má drahá vím, že jsi nepožila celou svojí sílu tak neříkej takové hlouposti."Řekl Jiraiya a podal ji čaj.

Tsunade ho vychrstla a povídá ,,tohle nehodlám pít, kde je mé saké."

,,Ty se nikdy nezměníš, na."Podal jí láhev kořalky, kterou ona skoro do sebe vzápětí obrátila.

,,Tsune, neříkal jsem vše na jednou."Zamračil se Jiraiya.

,,Co na tom sejde."Řekla chraplavým hlasem Tsunade a říhla si.

,,Um sorry."Řekla omluvně.

Jiraiya vzdychnul.

,,Tsune přece nechceš, aby to převzal Danzo."Řekl břitce.

Tsunade se zamračila a povídá ,,ten bídák stále žije, já myslela, že chcíp."

Jiraiya zavrtěl hlavou. Tsunade se napila ještě zbytku kořalky a zvedla se. Rázně beze toho, že by šlo poznat, že vypila celou láhev saké přešla k oknu a podívala se ven.

,,Osud si za mě tropí hlouposti, nejprve mě smrt vyhnala z domova a smrt mě vrátí."

Řekla a popadla plechovku u okna a vymrštila jí z okna ven do dáli.

,,Tak tedy souhlasíš?"Ptal se Jiraiya.

,,To jsem neřekla, ale jestli mě rada přijme zpět tak ano, ale pokud ne, tak znovu odejdu. Nikoho se doprošovat nehodlám. To ti doufám je jasný Jiraiya. Také vezmu sebou zpět Schizune, takže se musíme vrátit do Vlažné pro ni."Řekla Tsunade a pohlédla na stále spícího Naruta a Nevilla, jak vyluzují různé podivné zvuky.

,,Ty dva vzbuď, půjdou s námi, doufám."Řekla Tsunade.

,,Jasně, stávat bando."Řekl Jiraiya a vylil na ně kýbl se studenou vodou.

* * *

Stáli před malým hotýlkem ve Vlažné a čekali na Tsunade. No tím myslel Naruto sebe a Nevilla, který si mnul ruku a ohmatává odřené klouby. Asi ho to dost svrbělo.

Najednou se ozvalo dost na hlas ženským hlasem, který poznali Tsunade ,,ten hajzl!"

Pak zadunělo a z hotýlku vyběhla nasupená Tsunade a rozhlížela se divoce po okolních ulicích.

,,Ten hajzl nanicovatý, ten hadizmrd, ten čůrák."Sršela nadávky Tsunade hůř než kde jaký Skot.

,,To jsem mohl očekávat, že se ten parchant o osobě takto dá vědět."Přihnal se Jiraiya.

,,Kdo?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Oroschimaru."Vyplivla to slovo Tsunade.

,,Co se stalo?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Unesl moji žačku, to mu nedaruji."Dala ruku v pěst Tsunade.

,,Celý pokoj byl vybílen a to přímo dokonale nic tam nezůstalo."Prohlásil Jiraiya.

,,Jo moje prasátko Tonton a moje veškeré prádlo je v čudu. Ten úchylný hadizmrd mi vzal i poslední podprdu."Řekla rudá jako rajče Tsunade.

,,Jako, by jsi ji někdy nosila Tsune."Řekl Jiraiya a v příští chvíli byl menším kráteru s rudým obtiskem ruky Tsunade. Neville si pomyslel, do čeho jsem zase vletěl, tuhle misi mi ani neproplatí, je to trénink.

* * *

Harry si dnes dal zvláštní úkol. Měl to sice už v plánu včera, ale co na tom sejde. Včera se řešili jiné věci. Věděl, že porušil slib, který dal Třetímu, ale Ron to měl právo vědět a Hinata také dokonce i Hermiona. Pokuď už to nevěděla, díky svému štrachání ve starých papírech.

U ni člověk nikdy nevěděl, co má očekávat. Byla kniha se sedmi zámky a někdy lehce čitelná.

Dobrá tak do toho. Musel počkat, až Ronovi skončí rehabilitace a pak ho trochu sice zmoženého ale v pohodě unesl na chvilku z pokoje na památník, kam na piknik předtím pozval Hermionu a Hinatu.

Samozřejmě o sucharech a ovoci, aby to mohl i Ron. Nechtěl se prát jídlem, před Ronem, který to v tuhle chvíli nemohl. Nebylo by to vůči němu fér.

,,Tak co tak důležitého chceš nám sdělit, Harry, že jsi nás všechny sem dotáhl."Řekl Ron a trochu mnul si levou nohu, která ho nepříjemně po tom cvičení svědila. Přesto byl rád, že může napřímit chodidlo a hejbat s kotníkem, alespoň v základních směrech.

,,Slíbil jsem ti Rone, že ti něco řeknu a teď hodlám tento slib splnit. Přizval jsem si jak Hermionu a tak Hinatu, protože jako členové Doupěte to máte právo vědět.

Neville se to určitě dříve nebo později také dozví možná od Naruta a já Ginny už to nějakou dobu víme."Pomalu začal Harry.

,,Jak to, že vy a Ginny to víte a to nepočítám Naruta? Má to snad něco společného s tím, jak jste se chovali před zkouškou?"Ptala se hned Hermiona.

,,Do jisté míry Mio."Řekl Harry a uhnul ji pohledem.

,,Tak to řekni Harrry a mi se rozhodneme, jak to zabalíme."Řekl Ron a přisunul svoji levou nohu blíž k té pravé, aby tak blbě neseděl na té skále.

,,Dobrá budu povídat od začátku. Naruto není obyčejný ninja, jak by se mohlo zdát. Byl krátce po jeho narození v něm umístěn démon. Stvoření neuvěřitelné síly, které málem zničilo před 13lety přesně v tento den skoro Listovou. Tenkrát mnoho lidí při tom útoku zemřelo. Mnohem víc, než jste vy zažili, když zaútočili lidé z Písečné."Obrátil se Harry na vesnici.

,,Proto je tolik záznamů o mrtvých z té doby, ale příčina je napsána přísně tajné."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Um u nás se o tom nemluvilo, ale prej to bylo hrozné. Já to nezažila, narodila jsem se poté."Řekla tiše Hinata.

,,Takže ten vtipálek má něco v sobě nebezpečného a proto ho lidi nenávidí, jak jsem viděl?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Ty jsi sis toho všiml Rone?"Otočil se na něho Harry.

,,Slepý rozhodně nejsem Harry. Viděl jsem ty pohledy místních, ale nevěděl jsem proč."Řekl Ron a vzal si kousek hrušky.

,,Ano, byl v něm zapečetěn démon. To, ale není vše. To je prostředek příběhu Rone."Řekl Harry.

,,Tak řekni začátek Harry, jinak to nebude dávat smysl." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No za prvního Hokage, byl touto vesnicí zapečetěn jeden z devíti démonu co existují, do člověka. Nějaké Mito Uzumaki, pozdější ženy prvního Hokage…"Byl přerušen Ronem.

,,Není to náhodou příbuzná Naruta?"Ptal se.

,,Ano do jisté míry Rone. Podle všeho je jeho prateta, ale to není hlavní. Démon je nesmrtelný tvor, takže musí pokaždé když zemře jeho hostitel znovu uvězněn."Harry byl znovu přerušen Hermionou.

,,Takže by Naruto zemřel, nedej bože, tak by ten démon dostal z něj?"Ptala se hrůzou v hlase.

,,Ano, ale i kdyby náhodou zemřel démon, což je skoro nemožné tak by Naruto zemřel s ním. Jsou spolu prej spojeni na smrt."Řekl Harry a viděl, jak se Ron zamračil a Hinatě skanula slza.

,,Hrozné, ale kdo mu to mohl jako malému udělat, vždyť skoro nelidské."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Dostanu se k tomu, Hermiono, ale nebude tě to těšit."Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá pokračuj."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Když se Mito život chýlil ke konci, tak byla vybrána nová osoby z toho klanu ze kterého pochá démon si navykl na určitou chakru. Clanu Uzumaki. Chová se trochu jako parazit."Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá proto vybrali Naruta, protože byl Uzumaki?"Ptal se Ron. Připadalo mu to jako dost příšerný úděl.

,,Ne to nebyl Naruto, ale jeho předchůdkyně Kuschina."Řekl Harry.

,,Hm o té jsem slyšela mnohé. Byla prej jako naše Ginny, také ji říkali čilli paprička, jako někdy Ginny. Slyšela, že je ji i hodně podobná."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ty řeči jsem jsem také slyšel a i od Nevilla, ta Kuschina byla podle všeho jeho učitele učitelka."Řekl Ron.

,,Fakt tak to nevím ani já."Řekl Harry, bylo to zajímavé. Pak by ho moc zajímalo, proč jsou Kakaschi a on takový rivalové rádoby?

,,No prej na papričku nikdy nezapomene jen tak. Dala mu sílu mládí a ohnivou vůli."Zazubil se Ron.

,,No překvapivé, no a ta Kuschina podle všeho byla snoubenka nebo tak nějak čtvrtého Hokageho Minata Namikazeho, který zas byl učitelem Kakaschiho Hatake, mého učitele."Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to se nedivím, samé známé osobnosti. Kakaschi žák čtvrtého, Asuma syn třetího, Gai žák čili papričky, Anko žačka Oroschimara a Kurenia žákyně Itua prvního syna třetího. Třetí asi chtěl, abychom byli fakt dobří. No a ještě vlastně Jiraja, jeden ze tří slavných Saninů Listové, ale ten se nabídl sám. Fakt slavná směska."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo jsme pod těmi nejlepšíma z vesnice."Usmál se Ron.

,,No tihle dva měli dítě, okorát když se narodilo tak se stalo něco hrozného. Někdo z oslabené Kuschiny, po porodu, vypustil démona."Řekl Harry.

,,Kuschina-san tedy zemřela?"Ptala Hinata.

,,Hůř, podle všeho čtvrtý zemřel s ní, když uvěznil démona do Naruta, jako svého syna."Řekl smutně Harry.

A bylo to venku. Ronovi vypadl z ruky banán, na který se chystal a spadla brada.

Hermiona měla oči dokořán a Hinata byla pořádně udivená, protože se jí roztřásli ruce.

,,Harry, chceš říct, že Naruto je syn Čtvrtého!"Vykřikl Ron, ale rychle se zklidnil.

Harry kývl.

,,Ty Merlinovo noho, jak mu to mohli udělat vlastní rodiče udělat?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Co by si udělala ty Mio, obětovala tisíc životů nebo svoji rodinu jako Hokage, jako zástupce celé vesnice?"Ptal se Harry.

Hermiona mlčela. To byla volba na ni příliš těžká. Jeden život z rodiny nebo život tisíců dalších? Nelehká volba, chudák Čtvrtý.

,,Je to vabank."Řekl Ron. Život byl už takový a on si myslel, že Harry to dobře ví.

,,Chudák Naruto-kun."Řekla Hinata tiše jako vždy.

,,Naruto není jediný démon, co jsme potkali, lidi."Řekl Harry a pohlédl na Rona, kterému se rozšířili zorničky.

,,Gaara?"Ptala se v úleku Hermiona.

,,Ano on je též člověk s zapečetěným démonem v sobě, ale ten ho na rozdíl od Naruta částečně ovládá. Proto byl tak silný."Řekl Harry.

,,Proto byl tak nenormální."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ano, co málem tady Rona připravilo o život tak byl silnější soupeř než náš Voldemort. Ron by dokázal možná kdyby byl teď byl fit, zvládl i Voldemorta sám vyřídit z provozu definitivně."Kývl Ronovým směrem Harry.

,,Hej, kámo nepřeháněj."Řekl překvapeně Ron vyjádřením Harryho.

Harry se rozesmál. Od kdy Ron o sobě pochyboval? Hermiona se přidala, Ron měl o sobě vždy malé mínění, co se týče schopností.

,,Co se smějete?"Ptala se Hinata, která nechápala.

,,Ne Ron je prostě naivka, co se týče jeho schopností, podceňuješ se kámo a hodně. My všichni jak jsme, bychom toho Volďu zvládli, i ty Hinata-chan."Ukázal na Hinatu Harry.

,,Um já nevím."Řekla zdrženlivě Hinata.

,,Jo Tichošlápkova hnáta by poslala do nebe jak Bradavický expres a Ron má schopnosti si hrát s zakázanými jako pokerový hráč s esy."Obrátil se Harry na kamaráda.

,,Hej to myslíš, že by ho to zastavilo?"Ptal se nedůvěřivě Ron.

,,Sto pro Rone, tvoje Expulso mortis, stojí za to. Málem jsem měl z ruky škvarek, velmi účinné."Řekl Harry.

,,Cože?!"Vyjekl Ron. On jeho novou kletbu Harrymu vůbec neukázal, tak jak ji znal.

,,Um promiň Ron-kun, já jsem se to naučila a trochu vylepšila, moc se omlouvám, ale Mia-chan a Harry-kun to chtěli vidět."Mnula si nervozně Hinata ruce.

Ron otevřel hubu dokořán. Nata vylepšila jeho vlastní kletbu?! Kdy?

Pak si vzpomněl, že je neslušné civět nebo spíš v hlavě uslyšel na toto téma mamku a Ginny v hlavě.

Zavřel hubu a po chvíli řekl ,,ok Nata, ale příště to mi alespoň řekni, když budeš něco zkoušet jako zakázané. Není to nazývané tak pro nic za nic."

Hinata kývla.

,,Stejně Rone, jsi černé uhlí. Zrovna zakázané kletby, kdo by to do tebe jako Nebelvíra řekl."Zazubil se Harry.

,,To jako myslíš od začátku, že jsem byl celý Nebelvírský?"Ptal se Ron, potměšile se usmíval.

,,Ne ne, další kolega skoro Zmijozel?" Ptal se úsměvně Harry.

,,Ale ne jediný, Ginny také."Řekl Ron.

,,Tak to bych věřil tomu klobouku dokonce, ta by se tam hodila a Mia také."Obrátil se Harry, na kamarádku.

,,Ne já jsem měla být Hagwaspár kluci, sorry a Nevilla měl úmysl hodit do Mrzimoru, špatný plán podle mě."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Klobouk byl hlupák na druhou, to už jsem si myslel od prvního ročníku."Řekl Harry.

,,Proč si to myslíš Harry-kun?"Ptala se Hinata, která o té prapodivné pokrývce hlavy slyšela od Rona mnohé.

,,Ty to nevíš, ale já všechny roky pozoroval prváky a nikdy jich nebyl vyrovnaný počet v kolejích. Bylo to dost divné a také některé rodiny jako Malfoye a Weasley prostě hodil, kde byli předchozí, byl to byl brak."Řekl Harry.

,,Máš pravdu, mě se to také přestalo líbit, celý ten systém. Koleje a kolejní pohár, k čemu je to dobré. Jedině na velkou rivalitu a na zabití. Jo bodový systém na jedince, kdo to kdy vymyslel. Měli to udělat sportovně jenom na famfrpál."Řekla Hermiona.

,,No musím s tebou souhlasit, bylo to tak jedině na potlačení osobnosti jako u Nevilla."Řekl Ron.

,,Hm na tom něco bude, ale tady se vážně Neville otrkal."Zasmál se Harry.

,,Spíš vylezl ze své skořápky a rozhodl se, že si bude užívat a pěkně poskakovat."Zazubil se Ron znovu.

,,Jo náš žabák."Zasmála se Mia.

,,Ten až přijde domu, tak zažije pár překvápek, přesunul jsem mu sušárnu."Řekl moc úsměvně Harry.

,,Ten pokoj nahoře bude můj?"Ptal se Ron.

Sice tam párkrát byl a nebyl zrovna malý, ale měl jednu nevýhodu. Pražilo tam ráno dost časně slunce.

,,Jo má ji jinde."Řekl Harry.

,,Ginny nebude ráda, má pokoj vedle a víte, co říká."Řekl se šklebem Ron.

Vytanula mu na mysli hláška jeho sestry ,,chrápeš hůř než medvěd Ronalde."

,,No ta sice potěšena nebude, ale to ještě nějak vyřešíme ten barák je dost velký, že bychom mohli ubytovat ještě Kibu a dvojčata a vešli bychom i tak."Zasmál se Harry.

,,Jo je to vila."Řekl zvesela Ron. Nové Doupě bylo větší než jeho rodná hrouda.

,,Vážně vám nejsem na obtíž?"Ptala se do toho tiše Hinata.

,,Ne vůbec, Nata no alespoň nás bude víc."Řekl s dobrou náladou Ron.

,,Hej lidi padají hvězdy."Křikla Hermiona.

A fakt na obloze se objevoval krásný výjev, kdy padali hvězdy a zanechávali tam zářivé čárky tenké jako od propisky.

,,Něco si přejte, lidi."Řekl Ron a hleděl na nebe. To byla podívaná, která se jen tak nediví.

,,Ty také Hinata-chan."Žduchla do ramene Hinatu Hermiona.

Ta jenom omámeně koukala na hvězdnou oblohu. Moc se ji to líbilo.

,,Naruto dostal něco pěkného k narozkám, ten má kliku."Řekl Ron a opřel se o Hinatu, bolela ho záda.

,,Co pak sis přál, Rone?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,To je tajemství Mio."Řekl Ron a podíval se znovu do nebe na hvězdy.

,,No doufám alespoň něco kloudného."Řekl Harry a hleděl a na Rona, jak opřený o malou Hinatu usnul. Tiše se uchechtl. Bylo to jako obr a Goliáš, strašný nepoměr ti dva. Horší bylo, že Hinata usnula také. Harry se podíval na Hermionu a ta mínila.

,,Tak naše mimča, odneseme do postele."Ďábelsky se usmála.

Harry se orosil na čele. Hermiona a ty její nápady, ale odporovat nechtěl. Nedopadlo by to s ním dobře.

* * *

Ron se probouzel s velmi příjemným pocitem, to dali na něj nějakou extra teploučkou deku a nebo nahřívadlo? Pokusil se zavrtět, ale moc to nešlo, jako by na jeho pravé části něco poměrně silného leželo. Rozlepil oči od ospalků a chtěl si je vytřít rukou ven, ale levá byla něčím držena a tak musel pravačkou. Pak se podíval kolem sebe. No v nemocnici byl na svém pokoji také, ale něco se mu nezdálo. Podíval se na hodiny. No bylo 10 minut po šestý. Vážně tady se z něho stal ranní pták jak nevíře. Pak se rozhlédl kolem sebe a dostal kapitální šok.

Nata!

Co ta tu dělala? Byla hned vedle něho a s části na něm a jako malé dítě stočená do polohy plodu a tiše oddechovala. Ještě se chytla jeho levačky u lokte a držela se ho jako klíště. Bylo sice hezké, jak se ve spánku usmívala a k němu se tiskla, ale chtě nechtě ji musí probudit. Za hodinku přijdou ze snídaní a pak bude vizita a tohle nebyl zrovna přijatelný pohled. Otázka jak ji probudit?

Ron nerad po ránu přemýšlel, byl rozespalí.

Naštěstí Hinata také nebyla zrovna velký spáč, takže se začala sama od sebe ž jakmile udělala, tak se šokem velmi rychle zvedla, že narazila hlavou do Ronovi brady, což on chtě nechtě musel přirovnat k hlavičce camrálem. Nata měla snad hlavu z betonu.

,,Promiň, Ron-kun."Omlouvala se hned Hinata snad desetkrát, než ji dal ruku před ústa.

,,ŠŠšššší Nata, jsi v nemocnici, ještě tě někdo uslyší."Pohlédl směr dveří Ron a zaposlouchal se na chvilku. Pak si odechl, nikdo nebyl slyšet.

,,Co tu děláš Nata?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Nevím, poslední co vím Ron-kun tak byli ty padající hvězdy, pak jsem usla."Řekla nesměle Nata.

Ron se zamyslel. Nata a on asi usnuly, takže tam zůstali Harry a Hermiona. Ach ne, zas Mia! Ta si pokoj nedá.

,,To nic Nata, ale teď se raději vypař do Doupěte. Nemocnice je pro nemocné a ne pro zdravé jako jsi ty Nata."Řekl Ron.

,,Um vážně se nezlobíš?"Ptala se tiše.

,,Ne ne, to spíš na Miu, Nata."Řekl Ron.

Hinata se tedy opatrně zvedla z postele a chtěla vylézt oknem ven, když se ještě ozval Ron.

,,Jo a klidně přijď ještě dnes zase si zahrajeme šachy. Potřebuješ vypilovat spolupráci mezi koněm a dámou."Řekl Ron a usmál se.

,,Jasně Rojwol-kun, ještě se uvidíme."Řekla a skoro hned zmizla.

,,Sto pro Nata Bella."Řekl Ron a ještě si schrupl, než přijde snídaně.


	21. Kapitola 21 - Návraty

**Kapitola -21 - Návraty**

Ginny ne moc nadšená ze svých nálezů v lese se vracela domů. Předtím byla ještě v Písečné společně s Anko a Homurou ze rady starších. Diplomatické jednání na vysoké úrovni, což pro Ginny nebyla žádná novinka. Písečná samozřejmě už věděla, že její Kage je pohřešován, ale kruté zjištění bylo, že je po smrti. Ještě větší šok pro ně byl, že byl po smrti už před finále chuninské zkoušky a nikdy se na ní nedostavil. Přitom jounin písečného týmu Baki prohlašoval, že ho viděl společně s týmem ANBU v tribuně. Pak když mu byla ukázána další těla, která v lese Smrti byla Ginny nalezena, tak z hrůzou bylo zjištěno, že to neodpískal jenom tým ze Zvučné a jejich jounin, ale tým ANBU a Kazekage.

Masakr velkého formátu. 20 mrtvých a znetvořených ninjů z cizích vesnic. Šest lidí od nich.

Všechno na konto Oroschimara.

Byli, přečteny všechny pitevní správy a byla doložena jejich pravost místními léčitelskými tý musela vypovídat o okolnostech nálezu a zaručit se svým vlastním životem, že nelže. Několika se udělalo z toho šoufl. Pohled na skoro měsíc starou mrtvolu nikoho nevábil.

Pak kontrola místních záznamů. Bylo zjištěn unik informací a velký průšvih v tom, že byli postrádány určité svitky z archívu. Svitky léčitelských technik. Písečná byla v koncích.

Homura přesto hned začal jednat. Uvalil na celý případ informační embargo.

Nikdo kromě rady s Písečné, Bakiho a dětí Kazekageho, jeho a Anko s Ginny, nemohl pracovat z tímto případem. Tím pádem se dozvěděla jenom rada, Baki, Temari, Kankuro a Gaara, že ten co se vydával za jejich vůdce, byl Oroschimaru a že byli krutě obelstěni. Bylo nastoleno příměří a Homura se účastnil jednání o novém Kazekagovi.

Bylo mu stejně jako Anko a Ginny dáno volební právo. Jako zástupců Listové. Nakonec po 10 hodinách jednání a z pohledu Ginny handrkování, byl ustanoven 15 hlasy z 19 možných ustanoven Baki jako pátý Kazekage. Jenom tři z rady starších z Písečné byli proti tomuto kandidátu.

Ginny připadal tento chlap, jako ten pravý pro tuto funkci. Jako jediný se všemi jednal fér a nic před nimi neskrýval. Přes svoje jizvy v obličeji, měl hlas, který jí připomínal jejího tátu a byl laskavý v jednání, přesto že někdy křičel jako Ibiki. Všichni podepsali dokument o zvolení tohoto zástupce, který byl uložen mezi vládní dokumenty příštím týdnu odeslané Pánu ohnivé země, pod které tyto vesnice spadali. Z podpisy z Listové Homura Mitokado, Anko Miriataschi a Ginny Weasleyové jako diplomatických zástupců vesnice Listové.

Homura pak, všem poděkoval, za přístupné jednání a slíbil, že budou nadále součinnost obou vesnic prioritní záležitostí. Když odcházeli z místnosti, tak se otočil Homura na Anko a Ginny. Měl nečitelný výraz, ale to měl po celou dobu co s nimi byl.

,,Vedli, jste si dobře. Lépe to dopadnout nemohlo. Jakmile se vrátíme začnu jednat Anko o tvé převelení do ANBU a Ginny přes to, že jsi nebyla ve finále úspěšná tak si podle mého úsudku zasloužíš být přiřazena do chuninského stupně, ale teď musíme do Listové."Řekl hlasem bez citu a otočil se a šel dál. Obě koukali na tu osobu jako z jiného světa. Fakticky řekl, že budou povýšeny!

* * *

Tsunade bylo k pláči. Byla tak bezmocná, mohla se jenom dívat. Léčila zranění Schizune, zatímco Jiraiya a jeho dva učni, kteří byli zatraceně dobří, jak musela uznat, bojovali proti Oroschimarovy.

Musela něco udělat. Zvlášť když přivolal Oroschimaru Mandu, což byl had velký jako skála nad Listovou. Bylo to jeho nejmocnější zvíře, které dokázal přivolat. To, ale ještě netušila, že Jiraiya naučil ty kluky přivolávat žáby.

Překvapeně, tedy zírala, když se na tom poli objevili tři hlavní bojové žáby, země Gama. Nikdy je neviděla pohromadě. Gamabuntu, Gamahira a Gamakena známé jako žabí bratry smrti. Sto metrů velké žáby. Vyzbrojené kladivem, kantanou a palcátem a notně nasrané asi vyrušené z oběda.

Neuvěřitelné, kde na to vzali sílu je přivolat takový prckové jako Naruto a Neville.

Byl to souboj titánu, zvířecí říše a čtyř ninjů s velmi specifickými schopnostmi.

Oroschimaru měl co dělat, protože nemohl použít své ruce, tak to vše dělal jeho učedník Kabuto, ten slizký léčitelský parchant. Snad nejvíce byla překvapená Narutem a Nevillem. Hoši se vážně nezdáli.

To nebyli spratkové ani nápad. Jednu chvilku, bylo Tsunade, jako by zahlédla Minata a jejího dědečka, když se jim koukala na záda. Byla to přesto jenom pouhá vidina.

Oroschimaru po hodině neúprosného boje raději zmizel, s notně podrážděnou Mandou a dost zraněným Kabutem, který si odnesl ošklivé popáleniny na břiše, když mu tam Naruto a Neville vrazily společně Rasengán, který ho poslali přes půl kilometru do lesa. To byla technika vytvořená Čtvrtým tedy Minatem, kterému se přezdívalo Žlutý blesk. Teď ho už uměl i jeho syn a ten kluk jménem Neville.

Měli rozhodně potenciál dotáhnout to daleko. Přece jenom se postavili jednomu z nejhorších soupeřů, co tento svět nabízel. Sice ho nezabili, ale zahnali na útěk a to stálo za to. To nedokázal žádný genin. Usmála se, když viděla, jak oba zmožení znovu chrní jako když je do vody hodí opření o Jiraju, který též spal spánkem vítězů. No jo Jira, půjdu do Listové, protože mi jinak příště Natuto-kun a Neville-kun natrhnou prdel.

Už kvůli tomu se stane Hokage, někdo tomu velet prostě musí. Musí vyléčit Listovou z jejích neduhů.

* * *

Ginny otevřela vchodové dveře Nového Doupěte a spatřila neobvyklý obrázek. Hermiona spala na gauči. Vážně neobvyklé zvlášť u Hermiony. Normálně v takovéto poloze našla svého bratra a ne Hermionu.

Z kuchyně se ozývali dva hlasy, které hned nemohla zařadit. Jeden rozhodně patřil Harrymu, ale ten druhý ji byl trochu záhadou. Pak tam po špičkách přešla, aby se podívala, kdo tam je s Harrym.

Překvapeně hleděla jak malé dítě, že tam stojí v zástěře Harry a společně s Hinatou a baví se spolu o nějakém receptu.

Kdyby je člověk neznal, tak by mu mohlo připadat, že tam stojí bratr a jeho mladší sestra a společně připravují oběd, podle hodin za nimi. No alespoň podle černovlasé pokrývky jejích hlavy, která se u nich v odstínu nelišila.

,,Harry-kun máš ohledně té omáčky dobrý nápad, to koření dát do čajítka a pak to vyjmout, byl dobrý nápad."

Řekla úsměvně Hinata a právě ochutnávala bublající směs v hrnci.

,,Přece je to jednoduší než to cedit přes cedník, ten je pak zasraný a dělá jedině potíže."Prohlásil Harry.

,,Um to jo, přesto by to chtělo trochu soli, je to málo slané."Řekla Hinata a šáhla pro slánku.

,,Nepřežeň to, můj jazyk není solný důl."Zasmál se Harry.

Hinata kývla a opatrně dosolila.

Ginny se z toho pachu za dveřmi začali zbíhat sliny, vonělo to z kuchyně královsky. Jenom by ji zajímalo, co tu dělá Hinata? Pak někdo na ni bafl zezadu a Ginny naskočila. Byla to Hermiona.

,,Také, že se tu někdy ukážeš Ginny. Kolik dní si byla pryč? Zase skoro 14 dní, co?"Ptala se Hermiona a vyvlekla ji zpět do obýváku.

,,Víš měla jsem práci, která se nedala odložit."Řekla Ginny, když byla usazena do křesla naproti pohovce.

,,Chápu, přece pracuješ pod Anko a ta ráda lidi honí."Usmála se Hermiona.

,,Tak nějak…"Odmlčela se Ginny, která byla zavázána mlčením ohledně její mise.

,,Oh takže to je přísně tajné?"Ptala se Hermiona.

Ginny na to kývla.

Každý z nich věděl, že některé informace v této vesnice se nesměli dále sdělovat a hrozilo za to vězení, takže Hermiona neptala. Ginny by tak jedině dostala do potíží a to nechtěla, už protože byli ze stejné koleje. Koleje, kde se její členové obvykle nepodráželi nohy.

,,Co tu dělá Hinata?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,No právě proto, jsem tě posadila do křesla, abych ti to vysvětila, Ginny."Usmála se Hermiona.

,,Fakt, takže si nespala?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ne přemýšlela se zavřenýma očima."Zasmála se Hermiona.

,,To jsem si mohla myslet, tak proč tu je Hinata a je jedna ruka s Harrym v kuchyni?"Ptala se Ginny a pohodlněji se usadila do křesla.

,,Vyhodili ji z klanu na ulici."Řekla prostě Hermiona a vzala Ginny dech.

,,Cože?"Ptala se omámeně Ginny.

,,Jo trochu s tím má něco společného Ron a jeho nápad s vtípky na její rodinu, za to co ji dělali celých 13let a to vyvolalo domino efekt."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Aha takže jste ji dali domov?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Trošku víc Ginny, moje učitelka převzala její opatrovnictví, aby ji nemohl klan získat zpět. Víš klan Hyuuga je horší než Malfoyovská family. Teď by byla de-fakto otrokem své vlastní rodiny a musela by jako dospělá žena sloužit jako konkubína, jako továrna na děti, dokážeš si to představit Ginny."Řekla znechuceně.

Ginny se zvedal žaludek, to bylo horší než mrtvoly v lese Smrti.

,,Bohužel to platí do jejích 20 narozenin, pak by ji nikdo nechránil, ale asi zasáhla vyšší moc."Rozmáchla ruce Hermiona, která tomu nemohla do dneška uvěřit.

,,Jaká vyšší moc?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Tvůj brácha Ron a nikdo jiný. Má, snad ještě větší srdce než jsem si kdy myslela, byla jsem tupá, že jsem si nikdy toho nevšimla."Řekla Hermiona.

,,He teď ti nerozumím Hermiono."Řekla zmatená Ginny.

,,To začal jednat, to on nabídl, aby tu Hinata bydlela, to on poslal vlaštovky snad na všechny strany, to on přede mnou, Harrym a mým týmem dokonce i s Kurenia prohlásil, že si ji klidně vezme za ženu.

Blázen jeden zatracený."Řekla Hermiona a zajela do gauče.

Ginny vykulila oči a spadla ji brada, až kam mohla. Cože její brácha prohlásil? Koukala na Hermionu jako skřítek Dobby.

,,Já nevím, co se stalo z Ronem, ale očividně mu ta holčina vykousla do srdce díru, rozhodně měl řeči, které od něho nejsem zvyklá. Harry také tomu tak docela nerozumí a je celý zaražený. Dokonce nevím proč, ale včera dokonce i sám od sebe žehlil, což u něho není normální. Něco očividně co mu Ron řekl, ho muselo otřást natolik, že se ještě nezberchal. Nevím, ale co to bylo. Harry mi to nechtěl říct. Muselo to být něco hodně závažného, protože Harry včera dokonce po obědě dal si sklenku vína, co byla zašitá ve sklepě domu. To rozhodně se nikdy nestalo, to mi věř. Ať to bylo cokoliv, tak Harry se chová teď jako hlídací pes vůči Hinatě a mě. Měj se na pozoru před Hyuugy, nebudou v dobré náladě z toho co tvůj bratr a Kurenai udělali."

Ginny měla usměv na tváři.

Brácha pěkně asi vykolejil pár lidí včetně Harryho. Byl dobrý v překvapeních víc než dvojčata, musela uznat. Moc dobře věděla, že Ron byl jak horkokrevný oř, když mu šlo o jeho blízké. Jinak by se nevydal, do Tajemné komnaty s Harrym ji zachránit před Tomem v jejich druhém ročníku, i když moc dobře věděli, že by je mohl Bazilišek zabít. Přesto šli a to nepočítala jejich boj s trollem v prváku, o kterém slyšela od Hermiony. Harry a Ron byli přátelé na život a smrt a stáli při sobě v boji a životě.

Důvěřovali si a rozuměli si beze slov. Neville sice omylem byl starším bráchou Harryho díky lektvaru, ale Ron Harrymu rozuměl víc. Jako bratr, kterým nebyl sice, ale oddaným přítelem.

Byli to pouta tak silná, jako celý Nebelvír vytvořená lety dobrodružství na Bradavicích a tady.

Ginny důvěřovala Ronovi v jeho rozhodnutí. Když dokázal tomu důvěřovat Harry tak ona též, přijme v budoucnu beze všeho Hinatu jako švagrovou. Ron měl právo, aby mu nikdo nekecal do života. Byla to jeho vlastní kapitola. Ne její. Kapitola Ronalda Billiuse Weasleyho.

Jenom by si ráda s bráchou promluvila, ale to počká do zítřka. Dnes si chce odpočinout.

* * *

Neville byl vyprahlý jako poušť Gobi, během boje se úplně vyčerpal, co se týče chakry a teď se sotva plazil rychleji než šnek, přede ním. Ještě k tomu táhl Naruta, který prostě omdlel únavou a teď spal.

Šli směr Listové společně Jiraiyaou, který nesl Schizune, která byla zraněná ale ne těžce od Kabuta, když se pokoušela vymanit ze zajetí. Docela si vedla dobře, přece jenom díky ní Kabuto přišel o celý pravý ušní lalůček a celý boj, z této rány silně krvácel, ačkoliv se to pokoušel zastavit. Schizune byla chytrá a chakrou mu rozředila krev, takže každá rána mu silně krvácela.

Kabuto díky tomu, že byl stejně jako on, Schizune a Tsunade léčitelský ninja, dokázal paralyzovat na čas určité části těla, odstavil Tsunade z boje, která nemohla se podstavit přes dvě hodiny na nohy.

To ji znemožnilo se účastnit boje, jinak by určitě zasáhla svojí ničivou silou rovnou zemětřesení.

Teď byla v pořádku, ale byla nasraná jako jetel a rázným krokem vedla jejich skupinu. Za ni šel Jiraiya a držel Schizune jako panenku na v rukou.

Sám měl ránu na hrudi, která byla trochu zaléčená Tsunade, ale potřebovala pořádně ošetřit.

Oroschimaru ho pokusil zabít svým nožem, který mu vyjel z té jeho hadí tlamy a na jeho obřím hnusném jazyku se málem do něho zabodl.

Jaké nechutné, pomyslel si Neville. Ten rozhodně člověk je asi tak málo jako Voldemort.

Jinak byl Jiraiya v pořádku, ale také asi pociťoval vyčerpání jako Neville. Naruto měl ruku v obvazu, protože si ji pořádně popálil při technice Rasengán.

Hůř než Neville, který také svoji ruku měl rudou a trochu krvácející, ale mohl s ni hýbat a držet na zádech Naruta. Takže celkem v pohodě, stupeň bolesti se dal snést. Zajímalo ho kdy si dají přestávku. Sice vyhráli, ale potřebovali si odpočinout.

* * *

Kakaschi společně se svým týmem vracel z další lekce.

Sakura se začala zlepšovat, což ho těšilo. Už to nebyla ta dívka, co hleděla obdivně na ostatní a sama nic nepodnikla. Uvědomila si jednu důležitou věc. Ninja může být slavný jak něco, ale pořád se musí spoléhat na ostatní. Ti musí držet s ním krok, tým muže být tak silní a slavní jenom tak, že všichni členové budou podávat své nejlepší výkony. Jenom jako celek mohli něčeho dosáhnout.

To znamenalo pro ni jediné, konečně hodit za hlavu všechny předsudky a začít se hnát za výkony Harryho, Sasukeho a Naruta. Ohromně těžké, ale on věděl, že Sakura potenciál. Její precizní práce s chakrou.

Dokázala ji perfektně použít, takovým způsobem, že předběhla i Sasukeho a Harryho v tréningu běhu na vodní hladině, kdy ti dva skončili minimálně desetkrát pod vodní hladinou a byli na konci lekce tak mokří jako krysy. Rozhodně dobrá podívaná jak se pokoušeli ze sebe vyždímat všechnu tu vodu.

Kakaschi byl zvědav co všechno během cesty Naruta Jiraiya naučil. Bude muset ho pak si nějak vyzkoušet. Možná nějaký společný testík. To by možná bylo velmi účinné řešení, ale ještě dnes zjistit co Sasuke a Sakura jsou zač, co se týče elementu. U Harryho to dobře věděl.

Bylo velmi dobré, že se s tím Harry sžil ohromě rychle. Byl takový malý bleskosvod a Kakaschiho to těšilo. Dokonce ty svoje kouzla začal propojovat se svým bleskem, což Kakaschi považoval za důkaz jeho geniality. Dokonce se ho ptal občas o radu. Kakaschi si toho cenil. Byl mu milejší žák, který se zeptal než aby udělal nějakou koninu. Tento způsob dokonce překvapení Kakaschiho začala Sakura a Sasuke napodobovat Harryho. Harry uměl zajmout svým jednáním ostatní, jako jeho bývalý učitel.

To byl velká síla Harryho. Respekt, který si uměl vybudovat. Jeho velké osobní plus do jeho vlastní osobní budoucnosti.

,,Dobrá tady jsou chakrové lístky ze speciálních stromů…"Započal Kakaschi vysvětlovat svým mladším studentům jejich primární elementární schopnosti.

* * *

Konečně se blížili k Listové. Neville už jásal v duchu, že si konečně pořádně odpočine. Měl toho plné zuby. Tsunade byla horší Gai, když šlo o výdrž. Celý kus z Vlažné do Listové šli v kuse.

Jiraiya, přitom ji přemlouval k odpočinku, ale ta ženská byla neoblomná jako skála.

Už věděl proč, Jiraiya chtěl zrovna po této osobě, aby byla Hokage. Byla jako buldok. Jediná pozitivní věc byla, že už nemusel nosit Naruta, který se probudil. Oba, ale syčeli jako hadi bolestí nad svojí rukou, každou jinou. Nevillovi, sice částečně podařilo některé části zacelit, ale stále jeho levačka vypadala jako by prošla plamenem. Tsunade mu vzkázala za pochodu, že až bude v Listové, že se jim na to podívá. Ale ať nepočítají hned s nějakým cvičením nebo misí. S tím dokonce Neville všemi deseti souhlasil, rád by odpočinul a dal si dvacet ale na celý den. Přece jenom už 48 hodin nespal a to si vybíralo daň.

Konečně brány Konohy. Hurá!


	22. Kapitola 22 - Tajemství Nového Doupěte

**Kapitola -22 – Tajemství Nového Doupěte**

,,Harry-kun, prej se vrátil Jiraiyaou s novou Hokage a Narautem a Nevillem! Prej si to rozdaly s Oroschimaru a porazili ho!" Hlásila mu z dáli ulice Ino.

Harry se otočil a párkrát zamrkal a ptá se ,, to jako fakt?"

Vždyť ten člověk s tím příšerným jménem porazil Třetího, tak jak to svedli oni.

,,Je toho plná vesnice. Jsou teď v sídle Hokage a máš tam přijít s ostatníma z Doupěte přijít."Doběhla ho Ino a popadala dech.

Tak tedy šel. Co mu zbývalo. Došel do kanceláře, která ještě před skoro měsícem obýval Hiruzen Sarutobi a po zaklepání se ozval ženský hlas, který mu připomínal McGonagolovou. Vstoupil tedy, ale co uviděl tak to bylo fakt zvláštní a snad by se i dokonce rozesmál.

Takzvaná Pátá Hokage, měla na sobě nic víc než tílko a šortky, seděla na stole a měla v zubech niť a jehlu a zašívala nějakou ranku na paži Nevilla, který měl zkřivený úsměv a seděl vedle ní na tom stole.

Jiraiya byl roztažený na všechny čtyři a spal na kanapi a na něm z poloviny ležel Naruto s obvázanou rukou. V křesle Hokage byla složená nějaká mladší žena a spala též.

,,AUÚÚÚ!Sakra vy stará fuchtle, kdy jste naposled šila ránu!"Vykřikl z ničeho nic Neville.

,,Sklapni spratku, tak jsem vyšla ze cviku, buď rád, že ti to někdo zašije."Řekla a jeden stech pořádně utáhla.

Neville znovu zařval. Ženská vytáhla z tašky u stolu láhev se saké a polila tím tu ránu.

Neville pak mával tou rukou jako větrným mlýnem a nadával hůř, než byl od něho Harry zvyklí.

,,Co se tu děje?"Ptala uřízená Hermiona a za ní ji dobíhala Hinata s křeslem a v něm Ronem, který držel berle.

Očividně už mohl trochu chodit.

,,Ale jenom slečno jenom neposedný pacient, nic víc."Řekla Tsunade a sama se napila pořádně saké a práskla láhví do koše. Asi už v ní nic nezbylo. Neville nenávistně na ni hleděl a už sám si obvazoval ruku obvazem.

,,Takže vy, jste vy z Doupěte, co čistě náhodou je můj rodný dům a moje původní adresa?"Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Ehm jo."Řekl nejistě Harry. Snad je nechtěla vyhodit.

,,Super, máte tam ještě místo. Potřebuji ubytovat na chvilku sebe a Schizune, než uděláme ty změny v tom kumbále po dědkovi."Řekla Tsunade a Neville vedle zbledl.

Harry otevřel hubu dokořán. Co to je za prosbu?

,,Jistě."Řekla trochu nejistě Hermiona. U nich bude bydlet Pátá?

,,Páni to bude za chvíli full haus."Řekl Ron a prohrábl si vlasy a tak trošku civěl na tu ženskou.

Té mělo být 48let?

Vypadala na 30, ne-li míň. Mamka by se vyptávala se na její tajemství mládí. Obličej ji nehyzdila skoro žádná vráska. V jediném co by si ta dotyčná mohla s jeho matkou zadat, napadalo Rona, bylo její poprsí. Které rozhodně nehodlala schovávat. Jak mohla ta ženská projít vesnicí?

,,Jak to myslíš breberko?"Ptala se ho Tsunade.

,,No je nás tam docela dost a přibila ještě Hinata, ale klidně jsou tam ještě volné pokoje."Řekl Ron, když viděl její smrtonosný pohled.

,,Vidím, ale kdo je Hinata?"Ptala se Tsunade.

Ron viděl, že Neville nasadil velmi překvapený výraz.

,,Um to jsem já Pátá."Řekla Hinata tiše.

Tsunade k ni přešla a podívala se na její oči a její výraz ochladl, když v příští chvíli odvázala její čelo.

Pak vykřikla ,, Ten smrad jeden pitomý Hyuugovské prdele."

Ron povytáhl obočí, jak to tak rychle zjistila.

,,Kdo to udělal přesně ti děvče?"Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Její otec."Odpověděl za Hinatu, která měla slzy na krajíčku, Ron.

,,Píčus jeden zvrhlý."Odplivla si na zem Tsunade.

Pak se obrátila na Nevilla a Schizune.

,,Kdyby mi tolik nezáleželo na vesnici, tak tohle bych asi vyřešila hromadnou vraždou, ale to jako Hokage nemůžu udělat. Takže děvče, bydlíš tam, co? Změnil ti alespoň někdo jméno?"Ptala se Tsunade.

Hinata kývla a povídá ,,moje učitelka Kurenai Yuhi, jmenuji se teď Yuhi."

,,Výborně o starost miň."Řekla Tsunade.

Popadla nový čistý obvaz a zavázala čelo Hinatě.

,,S tímto nic neudělám, ale mám jednu radu, nos tam svou čelenku, bude tě tam chránit."Řekla usměvavě Tsunade.

Hinata kývla. V zadu na obvazu Tsunade udělala krásnou mašli.

,,Jo to vypadá efektně."Řekla Tsunade a otočila se na Rona.

Chvilku na něho hleděla bez jiného slova a pak, si ho zvedla oběma rukama do vzduchu Ron upustil berle.

,,Hm těžká zranění jsi měl, co breberko? Vidím, že tě oživoval začátečník a také tvoje játra a sleznina ještě úplně nejsou v pořádku, jsi trochu nezdravě bledý a ta noha bude potřebovat rozhejbat."Řekla a usadila ho zpět křesla a stáhla mu nohavici na levé noze až ke stehnu.

Ron trošku zrudl. Nebyl rád, když se někdo cizí koukal na jeho jizvy. Tsunade poklepala na koleno a ozval se zvuk kovové čéšky Rona.

,,Sanschi, ty traverzo, to jsem si mohla myslet, že použiješ svoje oblíbené řešení."Řekla a pohlédla na Rona.

,,Hm asi budeš potřebovat ještě jednu operaci chlapče, jestli chceš ještě vyrůst. Jinak zapadneš do země v tabulkách."Řekla a začala mu prohmatávat celou nohu, což už bylo Ronovi dosti nepříjemné.

,,Co?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,A příbuzná a asi mladší sestra, viď. Ta podobnost se vidí na první pohled."Řekla Tsunade a otočila se na Ginny.

Ginny omámeně kývla.

,,No váš bratr bude potřebovat ta zatracené kovové části za umělou kost, jinak zůstane na svých 168 centimetrech, bude mít problémy s jednou kratší nohou, je ještě stále ve vývinu. Sanschi to posral, to mu neřekli, že tomu chlapci je 16?"Ptala se Tsunade.

Ron koukal jako tele na nový vrata, jak věděla kolik mu je?

,,Jak víte kolik mi je?"Ptal se otupěle.

,,Hm podle toho co říkal Neville, jste věkově v jednom ročníku a také to napovídá tvá výška a kosti a toto …"Hmátla na jednou rukou na jeho chmýří na bradě a druhou na koule.

Ron zrudl jako rajče a nejraději by se propadl do pekla. Ostatní měli výrazy pohoršení a pozdvižení a trapasu. Harry doufal, že se Tsunade nikdy nedostane do pracek.

,,Nic chlapče já jsem doktorka, a ty to můžou. Očividně jsi panic, jinak bys takto rudě nereagoval."Řekla a usmála se na něho líbezně.

Ron raději mlčel, ta ženská … Neměl pro to slov, ale rozhodně byla horší než Hermiona.

,,Dobrá, očividně budu hezky vytřít zrak Sanschimu a ostatním z nemocnice. Nějak to tam nechodí, jak by mělo."Vstala a popošla směr křesla a zvedla Schizune a hodila si ji jako pytel na záda a pak znovu popošla k Ronovi a vzala ho jednou rukou a hodila si ho též na druhé rameno, jako by byl peříčko. Ron se velmi vystrašeně díval. Co měla v plán ta ženská?

,,No za chvilku by měl oběd, no co. Nejprve napravím tyto chybky a pak si dám pořádný steak nebo ražničí."Řekla, už jsi to rázovala ke dveřím.

Ještě se otočila na Nevilla a povídá.

,,Ty půjdeš se mnou, jasný, budu potřebovat další dvě ruce, a když jsi vezmeš rukavice, tak to měl zvládnout. Pojď ty spratku, čeká nás práce."

,,Ale já 48hodin, nespal jsem unaven."Řekl Neville.

,,Keci energie máš dost, jo léčitelský ninja by měl vydržet nespat klidně 60 hodin. Jeho priorita je léčit a ne spát."Řekla Tsunade a vyrazila dveře jedním kopem do druhou stranu chodby, která vedla k této kanceláři.

Neville něco mumlal naštvaně, ale odešel společně s ní. Vypadal dost strhaně. Ostatní se za nimi koukali jako spadlí z višně. Tohle by měla být nová Hokage? To byl ďábel sám a Nevillova příbuzná ještě k tomu.

* * *

Harry s Narutem na zádech šel za ostatníma do Doupěte. Měl hrůzný pocit z nové Hokage.

To jak zacházela s Nevillem a co provedla Ronovi, přesahovalo jeho myšlení o ženském světě. Jiraiya prohlásil, že si odpočine a odplazil se jiným směrem. Očividně byl unavený jako myš, že ani neměl poznámku na Ginny nebo Hermionu.

Harry uložil Naruta do postele a sešel dolů, kde jak na krizové poradě seděli děvčata a přitom společně loupali brambory na oběd.

,,Ta Tsunade je vážně řízek."Prohlásila Hermiona.

,,Um jo, ale doufám, že neublíží Ron-kunovi."Řekla tiše jako vždy Hinata.

,,Nemyslím, zaprvé by to Neville nedopustil a za druhé, ještě by měl Ron s tím kovem v boji jedině problém."Mávla rukou Ginny.

,,Horší, je že ta ženská se sem na čas nastěhuje."Řekla ponuře Hermiona.

,,Ano to bude problém, už jenom její poprsí je jaderná bomba. Doufám, že to kluci přežijí."Rozsekla bramboru v půl Ginny.

,,Snad nežárlíš Ginny?"Ptala se smíchem Hermiona.

,,Ne na její valník nežárlím, ale to co udělala bráchovi. Ta ho dost ztrapnila, tím jak mu sáhla na koule."Řekla Ginny rozezleně.

,,Přece nechceš každou ženskou, co mu to udělá proklít Ginny?"Povytáhla obočí Hermiona.

,,Ne, ale byl to dost velký trapas."Řekla Ginny.

,,Souhlasím, chudák Roník."Zasmála se Hermiona.

,,Na tom Mia-chan nic vtipného nebylo."Řekla tiše Hinata a krájela další bramboru. Jí se zdálo, že je to Ronovi vzlašť nepříjemné.

,,Ne to doopravdy nebylo Hinata-chan."Omluvila Hermiona.

,,Bude zvláštní, že tu na nějaký čas budeme v převaze, s těmi dvěma nás tu bude 5 ženských proti třem klukům, tedy nepoměr."Řekla Ginny.

,,No s tím se budou muset kluci smířit. Harry nás také přežil."Řekla Hermiona a otočila se směrem kde stál skoro v mrtvém úhlu Harry a už delší dobu poslouchal.

,,Špionáž ti nejde Harry."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ne to doopravdy ne, na tu se vždy hodili víc holky. Kluci jsou nápadní."Řekla Ginny.

Hermiona mu hodila nůž a řekla, aby s těmi bramborami pomohl, jako kuchař. Tak nakonec mezi nimi seděl Harry jako na trní a krájel a škrábal brambory.

* * *

Byl už skoro večer, když přišla Tsunade do Doupěte.

,,Ahojky starý domove."Kopla do posuvných dveří a málem dala držkovou Harrymu, který šel okolo s tácem ke stolu. Na rameni ji visel jako oběšenec Neville a očividně spal.

Sama Tsunade pořád v tílku a šortkách nahnala husí kůži Harrymu. Byl přece říjen a docela už zima a ona si tu promenádovala jako by byl červenec.

,,Zdravíčko, ty musíš být Harry-kun."Řekla a hodila mu Nevilla.

Harry sice Nevilla zachytil, ale spadl mu málem tác a jenom tak tak ho chytil.

,,Dobré reflexy."Mínila a rozkoukala se kolem.

,,Fakt jste tady udělal pořádný kus práce, vypadá to tu hezky. Naposled, když jsem tu byla, tak střecha byla na spadnutí."Řekla a procházela se kolem a koukala se na fotky na zdi a další věci co byli v tom prostoru. Harry mezitím dal tác na komodu, co tam byla a Nevilla prostě natáhl na gauč.

Ten skoro ihned se stočil do klubka a začal chrápat. Ten tu nějakou dobu zůstane, pomyslel si Harry a šel pro ostatní do kuchyně a knihovny. Když přišel s Hermionou, Hinatou a Ginny tak sice Neville stále ležel na gauči, ale Tsunade nebyla nikde k nalezení.

Pak se ozval křik, nebo konkrétně a přesně ,,Který čůrák mi vypil ročník 70!"

Hermiona pozvedla obočí, Ginny překvapeně a Harry zbledl jako smrt se přiřítila ze sklepa a tvářila se jako bůh pomsty.

,,Kdo vypil to víno z Rýžové ročník 70 pozdní sběr!"Křikla naštvaně.

Neville hlasitě do toho zachrápal, ale spal dál.

,,Tak bude to."Klepala nohou do podlahy.

Harry se pomalu přihlásil, velmi pomalu a holky od něho odstoupili. Čekali vraždu.

,,Já to nevypil sám, no na moje narozeniny jsem si dal sklenku s Nevillem a Ronem a pak, jsem si dal před pár dny kvůli něčemu ještě další."Řekl Harry mnul si nervozně ruce.

,,Jo takto chlapečku, ale nemusel si sebrat nejdražší láhev ve sklepě."Vrčela Tsunade jako pes.

,,Byla tam jediná."Řekl bílí jako stěna Harry.

,,Protože jsem ji schválně dala mezi kompoty, mimo tajný vinný sklep, co je pod tím sklepem."Řekla zlostně Tsunade.

,,Omlouvám se."Řekl tiše Harry a sklopil hlavu.

Tsunade se na něho koukala stále zlostně, ale pak nasadila ďábelský úsměv. Měla nápad.

,,Omluva se přijímá, ale pod jednou podmínkou, tam dole v tom hlavním sklepě je pěkný nepořádek a spousta sudů se vším možným. Ty na oplátku, že si sis přihnul, to tam uklidíš. Přečerpáš sudy a umyješ mi je. Já ti za to ukážu, jak se pálí sáké a další destiláty."Řekla Tsunade úsměvně a viděla, jak všem spadli brady.

Harry nevěřil svým vlastním uším, že si to tenkrát s tím vínem nerozmyslel, tohle bude otročina.

,,Nekoukej tak, děda měl vlastní palírnu saké a dalších kořalek. Klan Senju, kromě, že byli ninjové a byli hlavní dodavatelé kořalky v Konoze, kdysi. Nebyl člen, který by neuměl pálit jablka, rýži a švestky.

Doma se zužitkovalo úplně vše. Když vy tu bydlíte, tak vás pokládám skoro za rodinu, takže obnovím tradici a zase poteče mok."Řekla Tsunade a holky a Harry na ni čučeli jako s padlí z nebe.

To po nich chtěla, aby vyráběli destiláty?

Nevillova příbuzná stála za to.

* * *

Teď seděli u večeře po té co velice nepříjemně probudila Tsunade Nevilla, tím že mu zařvala do ucha ,,Stávat spratku" a vyhodila ho násilně z postele směr podlaha.

,,Co je zas?"Ptal se Neville, když se zdvihal na všechny čtyři za země.

,,Večeře."Řekla Tsunade a sama ho popadla a vytáhla na člověčí dvě nohy.

,,Cože já jsem v Doupěti?"Ptal se Neville a stále dosti unavený se rozhlížel kolem.

,,Jistě usnul si na ošetřovně, když jsem doplňovala hlášení o té operaci tvého kumpána a tak jsem tě dotáhla sem na rameni. Harry-kun tě pak hodil na gauč."Řekla a usedla ke stolu.

,,Aha tak si ještě schrupnu."Řekl Neville a chtěl vlézt znovu na gauč a spát dál, ale Tsunade byla opačného názoru a do huby mu strčila lžíci s polévkou a hodila ho na židli u stolu, kde jinak nikdo už skoro nebyl.

Jenom Ginny dojídala dezert a dívala se na tu podívanou. Vypadalo to jako drezůra dravé zvěře.

,,Papej, nic si neměl v traktu už nějakou dobu."Řekla a nandala mu pořádnou porci na talíř a přihodila ještě kus, že i dřevorubec měl dost. Neville se na nic nezmohl a tak se dal do jídla. Tahle ženská byla horší než babička a Snape a Voldemort dohromady. Neville si povšiml, že kromě Ginny někam všichni zmizli.

,,Kde všichni jsou?"Ptal se.

Než se mohla Ginny ozvat, tak ji přerušila Tsunade.

,,Harry-kun mi uklízí můj vinný sklep, za to že se ožral mým drahým vínem společně s tebou a breberkou, ty mu zítra jistě pomůžeš též. Hinata-chan myje nádobí a Hermiona-chan je asi na návštěvě breberky. Naruto spí jako zabitý po večeři."Řekla líbezně Tsunade a Nevillovi naběhla husina.

Věděl co tím vínem myslela a dobře.

Vzpomínal si na tu sklenku co si dal s Harrym a Ronem den po svých šestnáctých, kdy pořádně zdrbali polovinu Bradavic. Harry tu flašku našel při úklidu sklepa, mezi nějakou betonovou zavařeninou a starými okurkami. Udělal s toho prezentaci. Díku bohu na něho víno nemělo takový vliv jako kořalka.

Jenom se mu chtělo na záchod. Dobře se mu po něm spalo. Nevěděl, že tu je ještě jeden sklep.

Pak se ozval ryk, z podzemí tohoto baráku a všichni u stolu zpozornili.

,,Co tam Harry-kun provádí, já nechci představu, ale úklid."Řekla Tsunade.

Hinata přišla z kuchyně a úzkostlivě se dívala na dveře do sklepa.

,,Jdu se tam podívat."Řekla Tsunade po chvilce, když chvilku se nic ze sklepa neozývalo. Neville a ostatní šli za ni. Když po dvaceti schodech směr dolů, došli viděli plavoucí chaos. Láhve s vínem plavali, ze sudů se teklo jako z kohoutku a půl metru vysoká hladina alkoholu byla vidět po celém sklepě. Harryho nebylo vidět v první chvíli.

,,Ten spratek jeden, on toho polovinu vylil."Křičela Tsunade.

,,Kde je Harry-kun?"Ptala se Hinata.

Neville se rozhlížel a pak ho spatřil. Opřen o sud seděl v mrákotách Harry a vypadal jako by spal. Skoro k jeho hrudníku byl ponořen v chlastu jako nakládané vnitřnosti v Snapově kabinetě. Tsunade se hned brodila k němu a popadla ho a hodila ho na Nevilla, který ho jen taktak chytil.

Pak zavřela všechny sudy a otevřela nějaký otvor v podlaze a smutně povídá.

,,Jaká škoda, byla to kvalitní pálenka." A skoro se rozplakala.

Neville, mezitím položil Harryho na schody. Smrděl vínem a kdoví čím. Tsunade nasupeně k němu přešla a Hinata se schovala za Ginny. Harry dostal pár facek, než se probudil a nepřítomným výrazem pohlédl na Tsunade a za ni stojícího Nevilla.

,,Harry-kun o co ses pokoušel?"Ptal se Tsunade.

Harry ji místo aby ji odpověděl, zapapouškoval její otázku. Tsunade se zatvářila ještě více nasupeně.

Otevřela jeho tlamu a vytáhla jeho jazyk a přičichla k němu.

,,Hm jistě ten je v lihu, z něho nic nedostanu."Řekla Tsunade.

Neville koukl na Harryho a v duchu si řekl, že ještě si Harry dopadl takto dobře, mohl ses v tom utopit. To by byl hodně neslavný závěr slavného Harryho Pottera. Utopen v kořalce. Harry znovu odpadl do zpitého snění.

,,Dobrá Harry-kun to přehnal s úklidem, toto jsem nechtěla, ale teď z něho nic nedostanu. Má nějaká promile v sobě. Takže ho asi někdo bude muset odnést, převléct a vysprchovat, aby se ve spánku přehřátím kůži nasáklou kořálkou nezápalil. Pak by ho měl někdo hlídat, nevím kolik vypil a kolik snědl předtím, aby se neudávil svými zvratky. Rozhodně bude mít velmi nepříjemné ráno."Usmála se ďábelsky Tsunade.

Hinata zrůžověla a Ginny pochopitelně zbledla a Neville vzdychl. Co mu zbývalo. Přitom se chtěl prospat a ne hlídat jako chůva na šrot zlitého Harryho. Kdy konečně se bude prospat u Merlina!?

Odtáhl Harryho ze sklepa. Brácho vždy musíš být extra věc.

* * *

Hermiona se vracela z nemocnice, kde si vyslechla velmi podrobnou lamentaci Rona Weasleyho,

jak musel okusit operaci bez aneztéze jenom s umrtvením. Prej to bylo hnusný, jak dělala ta Tsunade s jeho levou nohou jako s porcovanou krkovicí. Jediná odpověd jeho výtky, proč ho neuspí, dostal narážku, že je ninja a špatně anestézy snáší, tak ať si nestěžuje. Ron se ani na svoji levou nohu nepodíval, celou dobu co mluvil s Hermionou. Očividně viděl ze své nohy víc než by si přál.

Na druhou stranu prej s ní může hýbat líp, než předtím, když to bolí jako svině.

Také tam měl očividně dreny, protože mu z nohy šlo několik hadiček z krví, do tří pytlíků.

Hermiona tohle Ronovi nezáviděla.

Tsunade byla jak armádní doktor, byla přesvědčení, že bolest byla vedlejší, hlavně když je pak člověk v pořádku. Do pokoje pak přišel Sanschi a žmoulal si kapesník a se slzami v očích se asi půl hodiny omlouval Ronovi za špatný zákrok na jeho si očividně vrchního léčitelského ninju a chirurga této nemocnice pozvala na kobereček. Ten dospělí muž byl úplně nahniličko z ni, že mu musela Hermiona dát svůj kapesník. S ni nebylo rozhodně radno si zahrávat. Byla horší než nezaplacený účet.

Teď kráčela k Doupěti a viděla, že si lidé šeptají a poukazují na most. Hermiona tedy šla podívat co tak zajímavého se ve vodě nachází. Zhrozila se. Místo vody to bylo víno, jako v nějaké biblické příhodě, ale to nemohlo být možné. Několik ochmelků si začalo užívat a v tom naředěném víně plavat a pokřikovat ,,Kami-sama jsi božská!"

Pak jeden zvolal ,,ona je tu i kořalička." Plaval proti proudu řeky jako losos.

U všech Merlinových spodek kde se tu tato stoka vzala! Šla po nábřeží proti poudu té pohromy a došla k výpusti, která šla od Doupěte. Bože!

To ta ženská přinutila někoho aby toto vyčaroval nebo co?

Vstoupila do Doupěte a narazila na Ginny, jak čeká před jednou z koupelen s ručníkem županem a vypadá vražedně.

,,Ginny co to má znamenat v potoce?"Ptala se hned.

,,Harry vytopil vinný sklep."Řekla nerudně Ginny.

,,Jaký vinný sklep, žádný tu přece není."Řekla překvapeně Hermiona.

,,Je pod tím normálním, plný chlastu klanu Senju. Harry to tam měl uklidit z jistého důvodu a místo toho to tam vytopil a sám se ožral na šrot."Řekla nakysle Ginny.

Hermiona raději složila do gauče, kde ucítila něco smradlavého a až pak zjistila, že vedle toho leží hromádka hnoje. Hnůj s přívlastkem Harryho a čtyřiceti procentní kořalky. Jeho oblečení nasáklé a rudé jako zaschlá krev. Katastrofa, zvlášť když o pár minut viděla Nevilla, jak ho táhne z koupelny. Harry tedy vypadal. Hermiona vzdychla a převzala Harryho od Nevilla.

,,Ehm Mio, to nemusíš…"Řekl Neville překvapeně.

,,No dovol, ty potřebuješ se prospat, ještě bys u Harryho usnul."Řekla a chytla Harryho pod ramena, aby ho mohla pořádně odnést.

,,Dobrá, ale vem si tam kýbl, možná mu bude špatně a nějaké suchary a vodu."Řekl Neville.

,,Hej mě rady dávat nemusíš, Neville, není to první můj pacient z touto diagnozou, v mých rukou, nebo si zapomněl na bar U bárky."Řekla Hermiona a viděla jak Neville zrudl studem. Ona nezapomněla na ten malér jeho a Rona.

,,Ok."Řekl po chvilce.

,,Když už mě považuje Harry za sestru a jeho za bratra, tak se sestřička postará o bráškovu opici."Řekla a ďoubla Harryho do tváře, který to ani nezaznamenal.

,,Díky Mio-ne-chan."Řekl Neville a pak vydal povyk jako Křivonožka, když mu někdo dal jeho oblíbenou baštu a zvolal ,, hůrá, konečně mohu do postele."

Doslova vyletěl jako střela z kulovnice nahoru do svého pokoje. Bylo slyšet jak zabouchl dveře.

Hermiona se usmála a šla ochlastu uložit do postele. Neville si ten spánek, trochu zasloužil.

Když konečně v Harryho pokoji ho dala do postele a dala vedle jeho kýbl a na noční stolek vodu

a sušenky z kuchyně tak si začala pod malou lampičkou u jeho pracovního stolu pročítat jeho seznam a doplňovat informace, co Harry buď nevěděl, nebo je neznal.

Divila se moc, že Harry začal sepisovat i všechny lektvary co se kdy učil na Bradavicích a použití jednotlivých přísad. Harry přece lektvary bytostně nesnášel jako společenský tanec. Tak proč u všech svatých je začal sepisovat tak podrobně. Sice tam něco chybělo a občas někde bylo špatné množství, ale jinak to měl Harry korektně správně, že by Snape asi na tou práci zkolaboval. Celkem to bylo šestnáct receptů z druhého ročníku, které se učili a seznam přísad, které byli neuvěřitelně popsány. Buď Harry má skrytý talent pro lektvary, nebo obří paměť jako slon.

Nebo ten neřád použil Nitrozpyt na nové úrovni. U brášky bylo možné všechno. Harry se začal převalovat a Hermiona si myslela, že bude blít tak ho chtěla naklonit, aby měl jisté pohodlí, ale ono se nic nestalo. Harry prostě jenom slintal na ni jako pejsek. No fuj.

Sundala si tedy kalhoty a pokračovala dál, zatímco své kalhoty použila jako další polštář pod Harryho.

Hodiny ubýhaly a Hermiona sice ponořená do práce, ale skrytě pozorovala Harryho jak slintá na její kalhoty a čas od času zachrápe. Venku začalo pomalu svítat a Hermiona zívla a podívala se na hromádku před sebou. Bylo to zajímavé čtení a vyvolalo to mnoho vzpomínek z Bradavic. Protáhla svojí ztuhlou krční páteř.

Po čtení 120 kouzelných formulí a kouzel a 20 receptů na lektvary a 45 přísad do lektvarů,

si připadala jako po písemce. Už aby se Harry vzbudil, chtěla si dát sprchu. Teplou sprchu po ránu.


	23. Kapitola 23 - Šance

**Kapitola-23 - Šance**

Harryho bolela hlava jako střep. Jako by se mu měla rozpuknout na dvě části. Ne, to nebyl Voldemort, ale rovnou celá armáda Voldemortů co se mu tam uhnízdila. Ještě mu bylo zatraceně špatně od žaludku, jako by snědl ponožky strýce Vernona a vlasy Snapa. Nikdy mu takto nebylo zle. No alespoň nenacházel ve své zpropadené paměti okamžik podobný tomuto. Nejhorší, že ze židle vedle něho se díval Neville a měl výraz ,,tohle je pohled k nezaplacení".

Šmejd jeden.

Podal mu další kýbl a ten plný šel vymýt. Zatracený sklep.

,,Harry, Harry co jsi v tom sklípku dělal?"Ptala se vedle sedící Hermiona na jeho pracovní židli.

,,Ten sud se rozbil nebo tak nějak."Řekl Harry, který měl na ten večer okno.

,,Css to ti tak věřím, ale možná jsi vážně nemehlo jako Tonsková. Ta myslím by se tam rovnou v tom utopila."Řekla Hermiona a dělala si pedikůru na levé noze.

Harry chtěl něco říct, ale znovu se mu zvedl žaludek, takže se vybil znovu do toho kýblu.

,,Já myslel, že už v tom žaludku Harry nic nemáš, brácho."Řekl ode dveří s krčeným nosem Neville.

,,Nevím sám."Vyhrkl Harry.

,,Vážně, vidět tě Sirius, tak by ti dal sprda."Řekla Hermiona.

,,To je mi teď ukradené, mrtvý nemůže dávat výprask."Řekl Harry stále zelený jako Zmijozelská vlajka.

Neville se zamračil a dal mu facku.

,,Hej."Ozval se Harry.

,,No když tu není on, mohu já. Zapomněl si na ten lektvar Harry."Řekl Neville.

,,Jak, bych mohl zapomenout."Řekl nerudně Harry. Nesnášel moc dobře, když přešel Neville do postoje staršího bratra. Zpropadené dvě hodinky, co ho k tomu opravňovaly.

,,Sice mohu za to já, ale někdo musí přece dát ten výchovný pohlavek, bratříčku."Zazubil se Neville a odešel s dalším kýblem s Harryho blitkami.

Harry se za ním nevraživě díval. Valentýn 1996 mu přinesl tak jedině obří problém a to staršího bráchu. Proč jim musel Snape zadávat tak příšerný lektvar jako lektvar příbuzenské schody, který Neville zabral tímto způsobem. Snape, díky němu měl teď bráchu.

,,Buď rád Harry, že je to Neville, kdo je s tebou příbuzný. Mohl by to někdo jako Malfoy nebo Goyle, přece víš jak tě s nimi Snape rád pároval."Posbírala svoje nehty z podlahy Hermiona.

Harrymu to zvedlo jedině znovu žaludek, to pomýšlení.

,,Víš je škoda, že nemá kromě tebe Neville nemá sourozence. Byl by skvělý starší bratr."Řekla a odešla z pokoje Harryho. Ve dveřích ještě se otočila na Harryho a řekla ,, dokonce mě včera nazval sestřičkou, bylo o od něho hezké. Věř nebo ne, ale Snape udělal báječnou věc, když zadal ten lektvar. Měli by ho za to vyznamenat Merlinovým řádem, dal ti někoho, kdo se o tebe Harry stará, kromě mě a Rona."

Odešla z pokoje. Harry si povzdechl a svalil se na postel, kde objevil její kalhoty, které byli poslintané asi od něho. Vem to čert, že měla Mia pravděpodobně s tím pravdu. Blahořečit za o Snapa nebude.

Sice zapříčinil, dost velkou změnu ve vztahu mezi nimi, že se z Lvího tria stala nakonec pětice.

Přece jenom po tom Valentýnu přibil jako trvala součást Neville a Ginny a Brumbálová armáda se stala díky tom trochu více útočnější, protože jak Ginny a Neville najednou začali být hbitější v sesílání kouzel a byla s nimi potíž bojovat, jak poznala dvojčata Fred a George, který už v březnu prohlásili, že nehodlají proti Nevillovi a jejich sestře bojovat, jedině od nich dostali výprask. Jejich ega splaskla jako balonek.

Zbytek armády to donutilo přidat ve snažení i velmi do té doby líného Rona, který poznal v souboji, že Neville umí víc než přepokládal. Také Neville začal být výbojnější a nenechal si nic líbit, jak poznal Malfoy a Conner a další smrtijedi na ministerstvu na vlastní kůži. Rváč.

Ať to způsobila Lestrengrová nebo Snape nebo oba, tak Ginny i Neville se změnily k nepoznání a toto to jenom dovršilo. Staly se Nebelvíry s Zmijozelskou kůží, pařáty Hagwaspáru, srdcem Mrzimora.

Prostě něčím jiným než v roce 1995. Rok 1996 byl plný změn. Vem čert Snapa a jeho lektvary.

* * *

Neville s velkou nechutí umýval kýbl, ale měl myšlenky jinde. Věděl, že Harrymu se nelíbilo dvakrát moc, když mu říká bráško, že ho spíše bere jako kamaráda. Jemu také z počátku bylo za těžko přijmout tuto novou skutečnost, když jim to na Bradavické ošetřovně řekl sám Albus Brumbál.

Připadalo mu to jako hodně špatný vtip. Takovou prdel by z něho neudělal snad ani Protiva, natož profesor Brumbál.

Harry se dožadoval důkazu skoro ihned. No sice ho dostal, ale jeho smrtonosnou náladu na Nevilla a Snapa to nezlepšilo. Vypadal, že vybuchne. Byla to doba, kdy se stupňovali útoky Nitrozpytu Voldemorta na Harryho a tím pádem byl Harry méně dobře naladěný, než obvykle.

Naštěstí to schytala sklenička na stolku Harryho, která skončila ve zdi ošetřovny. Neville si uvědomil, že Harry ho bere jako závaží. Voldemort šel po všech, co mu byli blízký a nešetřil nikoho.

Ronův otec byl pokousán a otráven Voldemortovým hadem, když šel z práce o Hallowenu.

Hermiona skoro unesena Smrtijedy, když byla na Vánoce doma u rodičů. Sirius byl skrývaný, aby ho nenalezli, samozřejmě později velmi neúspěšně, protože ho unesli a přitom zabili nějakého člena řádu. Voldemort si nebral servítky s Harrym.

Ti co stáli u Harryho se vždy nacházeli ve velkém nebezpečí a Neville tenkrát pochopil, že se Harry o něj obává. Přesto, že to vědělo jenom pár lidí. To ho vedlo k tomu, že začal více kouzlit a bojovat a hlavně se nebát výzev, které se před nimi nacházely. Dokonce sedl na koště a začal lítat, aby zlepšil v létaní, které nesnášel. Už kvůli tomu, aby se Harry nemusel o něj bát. Už kvůli tomu, že Harry byl mladší než on a tím pádem to nebyla jeho záležitost.

Od Rona poznal, že starší by měli za každou cenu ochraňovat mladší, ať jsou silnější nebo ne.

Ron v tomhle ohledu předčil dvojčata o několik let, protože se choval jako bratr k Ginny a ne jako pako, jako Fred a George. Ti ji nikdy nepomohli, nikdy ji neutišili, když plakala, nikdy nevyhrožovali za ni a nikdy ji nechránili jako lev Ron vlastním tělem. Byli k ničemu jako bráchové, i když byli dobří kouzelnici.

Když už byl starší brácha Harryho díky zpackanému lektvaru z jeho strany a nepozornosti Snapa z jeho strany, tak ho bude chránit. Voldemort ne voldemort, děj se co chce. Snape mu dal neobyčejnou příležitost, stát se něco víc než blbcem bez odvahy a Neville, ačkoliv ho na kost nesnášel, tak mu byl v skulině svého srdce za to vděčný. Lestrengrová mu dala znát, kdo je, ale byl to Snape, kdo mu dal šanci začít se sebou bojovat a proměnit svoji osobnost.

Dal mu meč, s kterým se mohl Neville ohánět, meč bratrský, což byla mocná zbraň.

* * *

Tsunade seděla ve své nové kanceláři a četla spisy. Nemohla se zatím spolehnout na Schizune, že bude její sekretářka a tak sebrala z Doupěte Hermionu-chan a dočasně ji do této pozice usadila s tím, že ji pomůže. Hermiona, ačkoliv trochu nevyspalá se pustila do práce a světe div se, jejich spolupráce byla celkem dobrá. Sice to nebyla Schizune, ale její inteligence veškeré chybějící zkušenosti zahnala do kouta. Děvče to bylo perfektní.

Měla smysl pro všelicos a její odborné znalosti Tsunade překvapovali stále na novo. Zrovna si dávala přestávku, zatímco Mia-chan byla na obědě a pročítala data adeptů na chuniny. U toho Mia- chan nemusela být.

První ji zaujal popis ANBU jednotek o průběhu finále. Tsunade se dokonce u toho zasmála a to dodneška, že tahle zkouška je velká nuda a vtip postrádá. Ano viděla rozhodnutí rady a dokonce spis, co poslal nový Kazekage Baki, na dané finále s doložkou z semifinále a vyjednávaní o jeho povýšení do postu Kazekageho. Bylo to velmi zajímavé čtení, jako dobrý román.

Jiraiya by to mohl klidně publikovat, kdyby to nespadlo mezi dokumenty s označením důvěrné. Dokonce se už i rozhodla, kdo bude povýšen. Nebude dělat takové velké trachtace jako Hiruzen, nebyla na to zvyklá a pokládala to za směšné. Opřela se do křesla, počkala, až přijde Mia-chan.

Ona sama už jedla, takže čekala jenom na ni. Oběd byl důležitý, takže ona na Mia-chan nepospíchala.


	24. Kapitola 24 - Ron vrací úder

**Kapitola -24 – Ron vrací úder**

Blížil se Hallowen. Zbývali do něj dva dni, ale tady v této dimenzi se neslavil. Jako další svátky, které Ginny znala z domova. Měli vlastní, ale to je v Doupěti neodradilo, udělat trochu výzdoby a udělat menší slavnostní oběd. Ron se vracel do Nového Doupěte. Ginny už se stýskalo, neslyšet jeho chrápaní. Neville, sice oplakal svojí sušárnu bylinek, protože se tam nastěhovala Tsunade, ale jinak to bylo celkem fajn soužití. Tsunade byla sice ostrá, ale jinak to byl člověk příjemný a skoro mateřský ke všem v domě. Hlavně jim pomohla s vařením, když Harry po své opici odpadl. Uměla vařit skoro stejně dobře jako on.

Když nebyla ve své kanceláři, tak byla v Doupěti. Někdy se objevil i Jiraiya a potom byla zábava je pozorovat. Byli jako starý manželský pár, ale byli jenom dobří staří přátelé, co se neustále handrkovali. Nejlepší, bylo jak do Harryho narvala den po té eskapádě ve sklepě skoro kotel slepičí polévky. Kotel velikosti podle Snapa číslo tři. Chudák Harry, byl nafouklý jako mrtvola z Lesa smrti.

Ještě k tomu mu pořád říkala, aby hezky papal.

Ginny ulehčila jednu věc. Nemusela nikoho budit. Tsunadin budíček byl Ginnyni slovy stokrát horší než mamky. Hlavně pro Harryho, Nevilla a Naruta. Byl to zvláštní způsob. Vrazit je v pyžamu do sprchy otočit na studenou vodu a do trenek vysypat kostky ledu na ledovou limonádu. To si myslela Ginny, že by probudilo i mrtvého muže, když slyšela ten křik z koupelny. Hinata a i Ginny zrudli pak, když tři nahatí běželi přes kuchyň se obléct. Zapřáhla je do domácích prací jako osly do orby. Už se nikdo nemohl vymlouvat, že nechce žehlit, prát, věšet a podobně.

Automatickou pračku zavřela do své kanceláře společně s Hermionou, která se za ni přehrabovala v rukopisech jako křeček. Tsunade tomu říkala společenská výchova po staru.

Tím pádem se pralo ručně. Harry skončil u kádě a hezky pral, zatímco Neville ždímal a ždímal a Naruto věšel. Pak se museli střídat u žehlení.

Tsunade, seděla na křesílku a četla svoje rukopisy a čas od času něco podepsala či označila razítkem Páte nebo to hodila do koše poblíž. Do toho všechny tři bedlivě pozorovala a občas křikla, aby dali pozor při daném kousku. Zvláště u Harryho, když drhl spodní prádlo holek a její, který z toho rudl.

Kam se hrabala její mamka, Tsunade před ni měla na vrh, hlavně měla nervy z oceli.

Blížil se večer a byla pověšena poslední záclona a kus oblečení, což byly kalhotky Hermiony a kluci padli do trávy jako po misi A.

,,Jo zítra se pustíte do vinného sklepa a tentokrát pořádně."Řekla Tsunade. Odešla dovnitř a pro svoje saké. Ginny se chichotala, tohle bylo úžasné. Dovolená jako ze snu.

Ani Snape by nebyl takový ras, aby je v kuse celé odpoledne nechal žehlit, prát a věšet prádlo. V Bradavicích to o to starali skřítkové a u Nevillovi babičky určitě také. Kvikálkov jistila automatická pračka jako předtím tady.

Tohle byla určitě pro ně nová zkušenost.

Harry se odplazil do kuchyně a Neville s Narutem za ním. Vypadali jako mrtvoly. Tsunade udělala k večeři, její kari a málem odrovnala Harryho, který nebyl na takové ostré trháky zvyklý. Kari bylo velmi ostré i Ginny. Harry vypil málem celý kýbl vody.

Tsunade mínila jenom ,,je dobře, že piješ Harry-kun, mohl bys být dehytrotovaný po práci."

Druhý den byl skoro podobný budíček, až na to, že tentokrát kluci se probudili, dřív než jim do trenek nasypala ledovou nálož.

Také měli Neville a Harry více taktu a běželi přes kuchyň s ručníkem kolem sebe. O Narutovi se to říct nedalo. Pak skoro celé dopoledne byli zalezlí ve sklepě a byli tam slyšet povely Tsunade, jak kluky komanduje hůř než Ibiki a Snape dohromady.

Na oběd přišla Hermiona s další hordou papíru pro Tsunade a velmi se podivovala, jak strhaně Neville, Naruto a Harry vypadají. Nebylo co se divit, drhli 100 metrů čtvereční po víně páchnoucí podlahy a podobně. Ručně na kolenou a bez stínových klonů s kartáči a vlažnou vodou, prej aby nezničili podlahu. Tsunade ještě je přitom je cvičila tím, že na povel se museli zvednout a pak zvou na čtyři.

Hinata byla pověřená být kuchařkou, což si očividně užívala. V kuchyni začala vládnout vařečkou a sekáčkem, k nelibosti Harryho, který dostal dokonce i na prdel, že ji neřekl, kam schoval droždí. Dnes byl třetí den od doby co tu Tsunade byla a Harry, Neville i Naruto, vstali dřív než Tsunade, jenom aby se vyhnuli raní otužovací kůře.

Přesto se Tsunade nevyhnuli a byli pověřeni misi D, což bylo byla potupná práce vyházet z místního prasečince všechen hnůj a opravit mu střechu. Když přišli, páchli jako výtok ze zmiňovaného prasečince a létali okolo nich mouchy a komáři.

Tsunade mínila nad tím ,,takto nesmíte vstoupit do baráku, Ginny-chan uklízela."

Přinesla ze sklepa velkou kádi, do ní napustila ze zahradní hadičky vodu a kluky do toho ještě oblečené hodila. Pak poslala mýdlo, šampon a udělala tím bouli na hlavě Nevilla, který schytal přímý zásah do čela. Kluci se tedy umyli v ledové vodě za mírného větru a podzimního počasí.

Pak brblali u oběda, že jim je zima. Jako zpruha, dostali čaj s nějakou kořalkou nebo čím, což je jedině tak uspalo.

Ginny se nemohla dočkat, co bude následovat, s Tsunade byla psina.

Po večerech je učila všechny pokr, majong a další karetní hry. Páta byla jedním slovem podle Ginny úžasná.

Dnes viděla něco co si myslela, že nikdy neuvidí. Harry plel záhonek, Neville vařil a Naruto žehlil.

Vše dirigovala Tsunade a ještě stíhala ostříhat vlasy Hinaty, prej ji ten Hyuugovský píčovský sestřih nesluší. Nejhezčí bylo jak se Neville pral s ručním šlehačem a mlýnkem na maso.

Tsunade odstranila do své kanceláře všechny elektronické pomocníky z kuchyně kromě ledničky, kde dělali společnost Hermioně, která tam přebírala její lejstra nosila ji je domů. Dokonce i odšťavňovač tam skončil.

Málem Neville si umlel vlastní prst. Když se Ginny ptala, proč dělají, zrovna takto, že jsou na to levý, tak Tsunade odpověděla.

,,Právě proto, očividně u nich byla zanedbána mateřská láska a zdravá rodičovská výchova, tohle by měl každý mužský umět, Ginny-chan. Je to skvělá zkušenost do budoucna, když bydlíte tady. Slíbila jsem si, že vyléčím Listovou ze jejích neduhů a tohle je dobrý začátek, ne."Řekla Tsunade a podívala se na své dílo na Hinatině hlavě.

Hinata neměla teď tak ostře střižený výstřih, jaký udávala pravidla jejího bývalého klanu pro dívky a její vlasy trochu vypadali jako ty Ginny, jenom o trochu kratší a černé jako uhel.

,,Um děkuji Hokage."Řekla Hinata.

,,Není zač a klidně mi říkej Tsunade, tady jsem doma."Usmála se a dala ji kolem čela čelenku, aby zakryla znamení.

,,Děkuji Tsunade-san."Řekla Hinata usměvavě. Tady se jí líbilo bydlet. Byla tu sranda.

,,Ginny-chan dneska se vrátí přece tvůj bratr z nemocnice, viď."Usmála se Tsunade.

,,Jo chtěla bych ho nějak přivítat, ale nevím čím, stále má dietu."Řekla Ginny.

,,To nech na mě a na mém zručném společníkovi v kuchyni Nevillovi."Řekla zvesela Tsunade a bylo vidět jak se Neville napřímil nad pánví jako pravítko, při svém jméně z jejích úst.

,,Ron-kun by měl vědět, že je tu vše v pořádku, takže odpoledne se Harry vrhne na ten drtič odpadků a komín."Řekla Tsunade a obrátila se na Harryho, který šel zrovna kolem s kolečkem plným roští a plevele.

,,Ano."Řekl tiše.

,,Já neslyšela."Natáhla ouško Tsunade jeho směrem.

,,Ano!"Zařval nahlas Harry, že ho museli slyšet až na druhé straně Listové.

,,Dobrá, doufám, že Naruto všechno stačí vyžehlit do té doby."Řekla Tsunade a přešla k malé knihovničce a vytáhla malou knížku. Kuchařku.

* * *

Bylo odpoledne a Harry zrovna dokončil opravu a čištění komína a vypadal jako čert. Černý od hlavy až k patě. Musel pak chtě nechtě zaject do koupelny. Když vyšel tak ho tam poslala Tsunade znovu, že ať se neopovažuje takto vyjít před lidi. Ještě měla docela vtipný komentář.

,,Oholit, zapnout poklopec, vyčistit brýle, učesat jinak mi nechoď na oči Harry-kun. Co pak jsi prostitut?"

Harry se skoro rozplakal. Později dokonce takto Tsunade podobně sprdla Nevilla a Naruta, až Ginny skoro se válela na zemi smíchy. O půl hodiny všichni jako ze škatulky, nachystaní jako na návštěvu samotné královny seděli jako na focení na gauči a ani se nehnuli. Harry měl vlasy tak úhledně srovnané jako nikdy předtím a Neville seděl vedle tak toporně jako při písemce se Snapem. Naruto snad ani nedýchal.

Ginny a Hinata uvolněně seděli na židlích u stolu a dívaly se, kdy se objeví Ron a Hermionou.

Konečně se otevřeli dveře a do Doupěte vstoupil o jedné berly na levé straně Ron a za ním Hermiona se vším jeho hrapándím, co měl na svém nemocničním pokoji. Mimo toho nesla ještě brašnu přeplněnou papíry a svitky, až se ji podlamovala kolena. Hekala jako stará herka.

,,Tak mě tu máte zpět."Řekl Ron, ale pak párkrát zamrkal.

Neville, Harry a Naruto se mu nějak nezdáli. Vypadali až příliš nemocně slušně.

,,Vítám tě, breberko."Objala ho mocně Tsunade, až Ron zajel nosem mezi její prsa a zrudl jako řepa.

Když ho pustila tak Ron skoro omdlel.

,,Jak vidím, děláš pokroky. Zítra budu s tebou cvičit já, potřebuji shodit."Řekla Tsunade a Ron zakolísal na svých nohou úlekem.

Ne cvičení s Pátou! Ne Tsunade Senju! Pomoc zachraňte ho někdo!

Přejížděl mezi všema v místnosti a hledal pomoc.

,,Tsunade-san, nemohu vám pomoc z cvičením Ron-kuna?"Ptala se Hinata.

,,Jasně Hinata-chan, bude zábava."Spráskla ruce Tsunade a Ron by raději předstíral smrt.

,,Tak Ron-kun určitě máš hlad. Dneska vařil tvůj kamarád společně se mnou, fantastickou baštu, na tvojí počest."Řekla a uvedla ke stolu.

Ron se mylně domníval, že to Harry vařil a tak neměl obavy. Pak na to vzhlédl a nevěděl co si má o tom myslet. Vypadalo to, jako že to žije.

Na talíři byla podivná zelená směs s kuřetem, které vypadalo, že chcíplo už před rokem, jak od té břečky bylo zelené.

,,Tohle dietní kari na brokolici s kuřetem a rýží, nech si chutnat."Řekla Tsunade a usmála se.

Pobídla, aby se do toho Ron pustil. Ten sebezapřením všech jeho chuťových pohárků si dal první sousto. Nebylo to tak špatné. Rozhodně to nechutnalo špatně a cítil z toho nějakou chuť po dlouhé době nemocniční stravy.

,,Vidíš, je to vařeno s láskou od našeho Nevilla."Řekla Tsunade a ještě mu přidal na talíř.

Ron zbledl do morku kostí. To vařil Neville! Nejraději by se v tu chvíli na ten talíř vyblil. Posledně, když vařil Neville, tak všichni z toho měli sračku. Ještě se na něho Neville tvářil z gauče, jako na útrpném právu, že se Ronovi slzné kanálky skoro rozslzely.

Tsunade ho nakonec donutila snít tři porce a ještě banánové pyré s kousky hořké čokolády. Přál si, aby mu někdo vyměnil žaludek. Prosím tohle je zlý sen.

Sliboval, že už nikdy nebude jíst velké porce a nikdy si nedá, po večeři dezert jenom aby už nikdy nejedl nic, co prošlo pod Nevillem Longbottomem, jako potravina na přípravu jídla.

Jeho žaludek si připadal jako trezor při nájezdu kasařů.

,,Jsem ráda, že ti to chutnalo, Neville je takový škikulka dokonce zvládl vajíčkovou pomazánku."Řekla Tsunade a Ronovi se kroutila přitom střeva v těle.

Vajíčková pomazánka a Neville Longbottom bylo asi tak dobrá kombinace jako Voldemort a Londýnské metro, nešlo to dohromady.

,,Jinak mi bylo dneska sděleno, že za měsíc bude můj nový baráček hotový. Do té doby tu hodlám přebývat, doufám, že to nevadí."Řekla sladce Tsunade a Rona se pokoušeli mdloby.

Peklo přišlo mezi ně a nejmenovalo se Voldemort, ale Tsunade Senju. Nevillova potrhlá tetička.

* * *

Neville stál před WC v patře a čekal až vyjde Ron, který tam už nějakou dobu byl.

,,Proč já?"Ozval se ze záchoda Ron.

,,Promiň Rone, ale ona mě prostě uvrhla do kuchyně a Harry musel plejt místo mě."Řekl Neville a svezl se hned vedle dveří do dřepu.

,,Ne to nemyslím Neville, myslím proč jsem nemohl být této osobě ušetřen."Ozval se Ron ze záchoda.

,,Netuším, kdybych věděl co je zač tak bych řekl, že je tu plno nebo tak."Vzdychl Neville.

,,Pff myslím, že tohle by moc nepomohlo."Řekl z poza dveří Ron a bylo slyšet splachování.

,,Stejně mi nikdo pořádně neřekl, co se tu všechno dělo za ty čtyři dny, nebyli jste ani za mnou v nemocnici."Otevřeli se dveře a vyšel z nich o berli opřený Ron.

Neville tedy v pokoji Rona mu to vše začal vyprávět co se udalo. Ron si připadal jako v komedii o třech aktech nebo spíš horroru.

* * *

,,To jako fakt se toto vše udalo za pouhé čtyři dny?"Ptal se Ron, když své vyprávění Neville dokončil.

,,Ano můžeš mi klidně věřit, i to s tím vinným potokem. Harry vytopil sklep s vínem a jiným alkoholem, i když je mi záhadou jak."Drbal si vlasy Neville, které ještě před chvílí byly úhledně z česány na stranu.

,,Páni, to bych vás chtěl vidět… omlouvám se, muselo to být hrozné."Řekl Ron a pokoušel se o vážnou tvář. Moc mu to nešlo.

,,Jen se směj on tě ten smích určitě přejde."Řekl mručivě Neville.

Ron si pomyslel, to budu rád vidět, ale nejprve udělám překvapovací akci. Tohle bude sice vabank, ale Tsunade to na chvilku vykolejí. Zítra ráno bude Tsunade koukat a Neville také. Účty tentokrát bude dělat Ron Weasley . Když odešel Neville z pokoje tak si vzal Ron své plány a začal a začal kouzlit. Není Poberta pro nic za nic.

Jak jednou zpíval Lee Jordán ,,Live Revolta".

* * *

Harry byl nepříjemně probuzen pisklavým hlasem. Hodně pisklavým. Otevřel oči a svět mu připadal najednou mnohem větší. Byl nějak moc malinkatý. Ležel na obří posteli, která byla skoro velká jako famrpálové hřiště.

,,Harry."Pisklavý hlas se přibližoval.

Pak na postel k němu vyskočil v mini pyžamu mini Neville Longbottom, stejně malý jako on.

,,Také tě zmenšili?"Ptal se pisklavě jako by byl komár.

,,No asi také."Řekl Harry a uvědomil, že zní také strašlivě pisklavě.

,,Zajímalo by mě, kdo to k sakra byl?"Ptal se Neville.

Harry pokrčil rameny.

V tom přišla do toho obřího pokoje, který asi byl Harryho, postava v černém habitu a Harry a Neville se ulekli. To vypadalo jako Smrtijed. Mělo to dokonce i masku jakou nosili ti, co byli na ministerstvu.

Harry a Neville málem v úleku spadly na prdel. Tohle nebylo možný, aby se tu někdo z nich sem dostal!?

Ta postava je vzala černou rukavicí jako nějakou panenku do ruky a beze slova je nasypala do nějaké mísy. Neville a Harry zjistili, že tam jsou skoro všichni z Doupěte.

Hermiona se tiskla hrůzou k Ginny a Páta křičela nadá se tiskl ke stěně mísy strachy. Ron asi omdlel, protože ležel a nehnul se. Hinata se třásla strachy a tikala očima sem a tam.

Byli v pěkné polí osoba Smrtijeda ja dala na stůl a sedla si na jednu obří židli a jako by se na ně dívala.

,,Vidím, že se bojíte."Řekl hlubokým hlasem ten Smrtijed a otočil svojí rukou v černé rukavici okraj nádoby. Ta vydala nehezký zvuk.

,,To je dobře. Víte co je dnes za den?"Ptal se Smrtijed.

,,31.říjen ty bídáku."Řekla pisklavě Tsunade.

,,Ano a ještě je něco, něco hodně důležitého."Řekl mrazivě Smrtijed.

Hermiona se strachem dodala ,,jsou Dušičky, svátek všech mrtvých."

Smrtijed se zasmál a povídá ,,korektní jako vždy Grangerová, ale na to jsem se neptal."

,,Tak co jiného by to mohlo jiného být?"Ptal se Neville a sebral všechnu odvahu, co měl.

,,Vy nevíte?"Ptal se Smrtijed a přiblížil svůj obří obličej k míse.

Neville dostal, co ze strachem. Byl obří oproti nim. V této velikosti mu nemohli jejich útoky nikterak uškodit.

,,Ten svátek se jmenuje Hallowen."Mínil ten obří Smrtijed a odhodil plášť a masku. Nestál tam nikdo jiný než Ronald Weasley a velice hlasitě smál.

Ten omdlelý Ron a tikající Hinata zmizli jako obláčky. Klony!

Do místnosti přišla usměvavá Hinata a podala Ronovy čaj. Ron se s klidem napil.

Harry, Neville, Hermiona, Ginny a Tsunade na ně koukali, jako by je viděli poprvé v životě.

Ron je všechny vyšplouchl svým vtipem, který jim nahnal strach. Vypálil jim rybník.

,,Veselý Hallowen lidi, Pobertové jsou zpátky."Řekl Ron a vzal tu mísu s nimi vysypal je na gauč.

,,Tohle ti nedaruji."Křičela Tsunade.

,,Nebo co madam, jsi teď prťavá jako panenka."Řekl Ron a sundal si svoje černé rukavice.

Tsunade rudla zlostí.

,,To není fér kámo."Křikl Neville jako pisklavý komár.

,,Náhodou je to psina kamaráde, ani nevíš, kolik práce mi to dalo."Řekl Ron.

,,Hele Rone proměň nás zpět."Mračil se Harry.

,,Ono to brzy pomine samo, no asi tak za hodinku, do té doby hold budete malincí."Dloubl prstem do Hermiony Ron.

Ta ho hryzla.

,,Auu ono to kouše, to abych vás dal do pastičky na myšky jako Prašivku." Cucal si prst Ron.

,,Trhni si Ronalde."Řekla naštvaně Hermiona, ale v příští chvilce si ji vzala do ruky Hinata.

,,Mia-chan chovej se trochu slušně, nebo se Nata Bella, postará o tvoje blaho."Řekla sladkým tonem.

Hermiona zbledla.

,,Skvělí Bella."Řekl Ron a šel o berly do kuchyně a přišel s velkým jablkem, které bylo skoro velké z pohledu Harryho jako on.

,,Tady vaše snídaně, nechte si chutnat."Řekl a položil je mezi ně.

Pak se otočil na Hinatu a řekl.

,,Pojď Nata, Kiba už určitě na nás čeká a moje noha potřebuje cvičit."

,,Ok Ron-kun."Řekla a už za ním mířila ke dveřím.

Ron se ještě u futra otočil k nim a mínil ,,víte Pobertové jsou horší než Smrtijedi, nikdy nehrají podle pravidel a já už vůbec ne. Budu pozdravovat od vás Siria. "

Vyplázl na ně jazyk a odešel. Harry pak si uvědomil, že někde tu musí být ten příšerný kocour Ginny, Sirius a zbledl. Tohle si Rone vypiješ. Jednou.

* * *

Hermiona zuřila, zase jednou Ron ošklivě jim dal najevo svoji povahu. Poberta sem a tam tohle bylo podlé. Hodné Zmijozela, který podle Ronovi řeči se měl možná měl i stát.

Zahrávat si sním, bylo o krk. Věděla, že to s ty psi měl na svědomí on a to ji na náladě nepřidávalo.

Ron byl hračička s kouzly, dřevem a vším co mu přišlo pod ruce. Kdyby tenkrát dostal někoho jiného jako soupeře v semifinále a ne Gaaru tak by asi s ním vytřel podlahu arény ve stylu jeho Pobertů.

Tedy Siriuse, Remuse a Harryho otce, kteří očividně velice Rona inspirovali, víc než Fred a George.

Uměl hrát, to uměla uznat, napodobit Smrtijeda asi nebyla hračka, ale Ron by je mohl i pěkně doběhnout, kdyby chtěl. Jeho specialita tady v této dimenzi byli Zakázané kletby a kletby vůbec. To že vytvořil další, ukazovalo jeho intelekt a jeho inovace u starých se staly postrachem pro Harryho. Možná nebyl rychlí jako Neville, silný jako Naruto nebo Harry, ale jedno byla Rona parketa a to vtip a blaf a na závěr jeho vražednost.

Dokázal to nejlepší z vlastností Nevbelvíru a Zmijozelu spojit v jedno, jak převedl, když byla jednou před zkouškou s jeho týmem na misi. Ron dokázal zmasakrovat celou kompanii vojáku a nehnul ani koutkem nahoru nebo dolů. Když ho chtěl někdo zabít tak neváhal jako Harry ho sprovodit ze světa.

Jednou tam před ni stál celý od krve nepřítele a povídá ,, ten si snad myslel, že mě tím přesekne. Tím by neokrájel ani okurku."

Všichni byli žoldnéři a všichni už někoho zabili, ale Ron a Harry zabily už člověka předtím, v jejich dimenzi.

Harry toho Qwirella v prváku a Ron při boji na ministerstvu zabil jednoho z nejobávanějších Smrtijedů, Antonina Dohlova, což zcela jistě Voldemorta nepotěšilo, jestli to zjistil. To bohužel Hermiona nevěděla. Ron byl asi jeden z nejdivnějších lidí na světě, zabiják se srdcem.

* * *

,,Kiba musíš na to jinak."Řekl Ron a uhodil berli do země.

,,To se ti řekne, Crucio tam nedostanu."Řekl Kiba a snažil se zmiňovanou kletbu směřovat do svého kunaie.

,,Keci."Řekl Ron a rychlím skokem na jedné noze se přemístil za Kibu a dal mu jeho kunai na hrdlo.

Kiba se pokusil o Crucio na Ronovi, ale ten kuniai a Crucio odmrštil jako nic a strhl kolenem levé nohy Kibu na zem.

,,Kámo tak to by s tebou Bella zametla."Řekl Ron a podal mu ruku a opřel se berli.

Vytáhl Kibu na nohy a pohled upřel na Hinatu.

,,Můžeš."Řekl klidným hlasem.

Hinata se postavila do bojového postoje a oběma rukama začala po Ronovi a Kibovi šlehat Avady, Crucia a Expulsa jako by to byla písnička. Ron se vyhýbal, tvořil štíty za pochodu, podle kletby až se společně s Kibou přiblížil k Hinatě. Hinata tedy přešla na další bojová kouzla plus různé jiné pečetící techniky.

Ron se vymrštil rukama do vzduchu a pak se tam několikrát přetočil a rukama se pokusil Hinatu udeřit do lokte. Hinata ho vzala za ruku a praštila s ním do Kiby, že oba odlétli do nejbližšího stromu.

,,Když se na to koukám, tak jsi fakt dobrá Nata Bella ."Řekl Ron když se zvedl a dobelhal se pro svojí berli.

,,Um dík Ron-kun."Řekla šťastně Hinata.

,,Říkal si Rojwol - kun, že nám ukážeš nějakou novotu, tak sem s ní."Řekl Kiba, který se oprašoval.

Ron se zazubil. Za dobu byl sám v nemocnici přemýšlel, jak zkombinovat dvě nemyslitelné věci.

Neville, mu hnul svým experimentem na Patronech mozkovými závity. Když, tohle dokáže Neville, tak co by on nemohl uskutečnit svoje přání. Udělal tedy jeden svůj stínový klon a oba spojili ruce v trojúhelník a pak Ron začal odříkávat formulku a dělat zároveň dělat pečeti.

,,Patroni humanus mortis crusis portis."

Objevil se zeleně zářící Sirius Black v plné podobě a výšce s úsměvem záškodníka. Kiba a Hinata se pořádně lekly. Byl to duch!

,,Zdravíčko!"Ozval se Sirius Black a vyšvihl úsměv.

,,Duch!" Křičel Kiba.

,,Mě se bát nemusíš, já ti nechci ublížit, jsem jenom patron, viď Rone."Obrátil se Sirius na Rona a ten kývl.

,,Vy jste Tichošlápek?"Ptala se Hinata.

,,No hele i tady mě znají. Super. Rone to se ti vážně povedlo."Zářil Sirius.

,,Neraduj se Sirie, nevím, jak dlouho tohle udržím, musím s tím ještě trénovat, jestli to chci ukázat na Vánoce Harrymu."Řekl Ron.

,,Škoda, ale klidně trénuj, budu rád. Jsi dobrý v překvapeních, dokázal bys přivolat i Lily a Jamese?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,To těžko, nikdy jsem je neviděl Tichošlape, nemám na ně na rozdíl od tebe vzpomínky. Myslím, že to bude Harrymu stačit."Řekl Ron.

,,Stejně dobrý kolego. Já ti říkal, že ještě k něčemu budeš, proto jsem tě poslal zpět mezi živé."Usmál se Sirius.

,,Um Ron-kun, jak to, že má tvůj patron lidskou postavu?"Ptala se Hinata.

Sirius se rozesmál jak pes a pak přešel k Hinatě.

,,Děvčátko on si to přál. Magie dokáže mnohé a já jsem osobní patron a štít Rona Weasleyho."Řekl.

,,Páni to bombový, poznávám pravého Pobertu."Zářil Kiba.

,,Takže víte kdo jsem dobrá, ale já vás neznám. Kdo jste?"Naklonil hlavu Sirius.

,,Slavnostní slib byl dán, mi ho neseme dál."Sputila Hinata.

,,Pobertové ho dali, mi ho vzali."Dodal Kiba.

,,Jinak, se neznám."Řekl Ron.

,,Pobertové žijí dál jako Bella, Orion a Rojwol."Řekli společně.

,,Ty bájo a já myslel, že už mou smrtí definitivně vše skončilo, ale ono ne. Výborně Rone nebo kolego Poberto."Tleskal Sirius.

,,Hm to můžeš přivolat jenom Siria?"Ptala se Hinata.

,,Nevím, nikoho jiného jsem zatím nezkoušel. Možná, tak daleko ale nejsem Nata."Řekl Ron a začal se potit, bylo to náročné udržet. Mnohem složitější než normální patron.

,,Hm myslím, že ano, ale je to teorie Rone. Vzal jsi mě ze země mrtvých, zrovna když jsem hrál s Lily š určitě nadšená nebude."Zachechtal se Sirius.

,,Dá se s tím nějak bojovat nebo je to k něčemu?"Ptal se Kiba.

,,Hele já jsem plnohodnotný patron s magickou mocí ne staré harampádí."Zamračil Sirius a rukou vykouzlil Kibovy psí uši.

,,ÁÁÁÁááá."Vykřikl Kiba.

Zase mu zmizli.

,,Hele Tichošlape pozdravuji od Harryho a ostatních, ale už tě moc dlouho neudržím. Uvidíme se, až nabiji dost energie. Doufám, že nebude k obědu žádné brokolicové kari."Řekl Ron a pot mu perlil po tváři.

,,Dík budu vyřizovat dál. Jo a hodně štěstím s jídlem."Řekl Sirius a zmizl.

Ron padl vyřízen na kolena. Tohle bylo dost energie co ze sebe vydal. Kdyby mohl tak by si dal celý dort.

,,Kámo ty jsi boží!"Řekl Kiba a zvedl ho na nohy.

,,Do boha mám daleko."Odfrkl si Ron.

,,Um Ron-kun, myslíš, že bychom zvládli i my?"Ptala se Hinata.

,,No tréninkem určitě, ale musí to být člověk, který je mrtví a na kterého máš nějakou šťastnou vzpomínku ve které figuruje. Já použil poslední Vánoce, kdy nás s Harrym Sirius bavil vtipy. Máš něco podobného Nata?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo mám, mámu."Usmála se Hinata jako slunce.

,,Jo to by mělo jít."Řekl Ron a konečně se mu podařilo vstát.

,,Takže ten patron, ten lidský co jsi ho vytvořil, bude mít stejné vlastnosti jako člověk za života?"Ptal se Kiba.

,,No jenom s tím, že se nedá zabít, je to patron. Zmizí, jenom když se jeho stvořil bude přát nebo bude vysílen."Řekl Ron.

,,Krása, kámo."Řekl Kiba a už myslel, na svého mrtvého otce.

Ron vytvořil něco bombastického.

,,No zatím to nikomu neříkejte, bude to takové malé Pobertovské tajemství. Hlavně ne Harrymu, nechci tahat své trumfy na světlo."Řekl Ron a mrkl na ně.

Kiba a Hinata kývly na souhlas. Poberta přece nezradí Pobertu, to se rozumí.


	25. Kapitola 25 -Zrádné povýšení

**Kapitola-25- Zrádné povýšení**

Byl druhý listopad, den kdy se rozhodla Tsunade udělit povýšení. Ten den byl pro ni samotnou významný, byl to den kdy, se před 44 lety narodil její malý bráška, který pak v pouhých 12 letech jako čerstvý genin byl smrtelně otráven a zabit. To se stalo osudným rozhodnutím pro Tsunade, že se stane lékařskou ninjou, děj se co děj. Toho také dosáhla, ale přesto skončila nakonec v této kanceláři, což původně vůbec nechtěla. Byla od přírody tak trochu lenivá a byla ráda, když za ni někdo tu příšernou práci s papíry přebral. Jako například Mia-chan a Schizune. Neměla to v krvi se tím brodit.

Byla ráda, že se Schizune zotavila a mohla v ruku v ruce spolupracovat s Mia-chan. Šlo jim to jako týmu společně od ruky. Dnes si pozvala všechny adepty z Listové, kteří se účastnili chuninské zkoušky, ať už vypadali u testu, v lese Smrti, semifinále nebo ve finále.

Pomalu pročítala jejich výsledky od nejslabších a ukazovala jim, proč ještě nemají na to byt povýšeni.

Někteří to poměrně těžce nesli. Dospěla k těm, co zůstali ve semifinále a finále.

,,Choji Akimischi jsem spokojená s tvojí prací jako genina, ale zatím tvoje schopnosti pro chunina jsou nedostačující, je mi líto, ale doufám, že obstojíš příští rok."

Pokračovala dále. Takovým způsobem se zastavila i Sasukeho, Hinaty, Mia-chan a Ron-kuna a dalších adeptů co neobstáli, ačkoliv by některé ráda povýšila. Pravidla však byla jasně dána. Jenom finalisté měli právo se stát chuniny. Na tom nezmohla nic ani Tsunade. Kodex už byl zpracován jejím dědem.

Teď stály v kanceláři finalisté z Listové a každý měl jiný výraz na tváři. Začala od dívek. Dámy měli přednost, pánové můžou počkat.

,,Tenten jsem spokojena s tvým výsledkem, který se oproti minulu zlepšil, ale tvoje taktická stránka stále ještě pokulhává jako noha s leprou za tým výkonem. Zůstáváš proto i na dále geninem, ale nevěš hlavu, příští rok je další zkouška."Řekla a podala Tenten její písemné hodnocení, které byla povinna svému sensei dát. Tenten přivykla a odešla z kanceláře.

,,Ginny Molly Weasleyová, přes svůj status nováčka jsi předvedla netušené schopnosti a zaujala si i pár z rady starších. Dále byla velmi nápomocna v řešení otázek neodkladnosti po smutném závěru této zkoušky. Bylo mi posláno dobrozdání od nového Kazekageho, který si ji velmi považuje jako výbornou ninju i přes svůj mladičký věk. Pomohla nastolit pořádek v Písečné. Tím pádem mě jako Páte, nezbývá nic jiného než ji prohlásit jako novou ninju ranku chunin Listové. Výborně Ginny-chan."Řekla Tsunade a podala vestu, která vyznačovala všechny výše postavené ninji vesnice.

Dále ji podala její průběžné hodnocení a hodnocení pro Anko jako její učitelku a vedoucí. Ginny zářila, když ji Naruto, Harry a Neville dokonce zatleskali.

,,Dost toho hluku vážení. Ginny chci i nadále, aby jsi pracovala v eskadře výslechu a mučení a jako zvěd pro Písečnou. Kazekage ti věří, takže nabídl ti post diplomatické služby mezi Písečnou a Listovou. Je na tobě jestli to přijmeš, jsi nezávislý jedinec a ne učeň spadající pod učitele.

Tady je případná složka k tomu. Patříš mezi ty nadané, co to zvládli na poprvé, ale tohle není strop, můžeš i nadále se snažit o povýšení na jounina a ANBU, Ginny-chan. Věřím, že jednou budeš velmi důležitá osoba a možná na stáří bude v radě, ať tady nebo ve tvém světě."Řekla Tsunade s velmi pevným pohledem na Ginny, která rozhodně neuhnula.

,,Rozhodně se budu snažit o vyšší cíle Pátá."Řekla Ginny a uklonila se jak je zvykem a odešla z místnosti.

Pak se Tsunade obrátila na panctvo, co zbylo v místnosti.

,,Schino Aburame, jsi sice dobrý ninja, ale nemile mě překvapilo tvoje jednání ve finále. Ninja se nevzdává bez důvodu a ty jsi ho neuvedl. Jsem znechucena. Zůstáváš i nadále geninem."Řekla a podala mu jeho výsledný spis. Schino to přijal s mlčením a odešel.

,,Lee Rock jsi dobrý ninja a vím, že to někam dotáhneš, ale stále podceňuješ své protivníky. Špatný taktický úsudek tvé mysli. I nadále proto zůstáváš geninem, ale věř, že jestli tuto chybu napravíš, tak jednou chunin a možná dokonce jounin budeš. Máš největší vůli v místnosti ze všech."Řekla a podala mu i jeho spis.

,,Budu se snažit ještě víc."Zasalutoval Lee a vyběhl rovnou z kanceláře.

,,Rychlík bláznivý."Řekla Tsunade a napila se čaje s saké.

,,Dále Schikamaru Nara, ninja sice líný, ale kompetentní vykonávat post chunina. Rada tě shledala vhodného, tě povýšit, přestože jsem měla pár námitek.

Chtě nechtě musela jsem souhlasit. Přesto chci, abys nadále zůstal ve svém týmu, jako zástupce svého vedoucího, ač tím pověřil Asuma Rona. Dávej na svůj tým pozor, ačkoliv ti to bude asi připadat otravné, Nara."Řekla a podala mu vestu, trochu jiného střihu, určené pro mužské ninji.

Schikamaru vzdychl a otráveně řekl ,,Ano, budu Páta."

Odešel s tím, že si pohazoval svůj spis z jedné ruky do druhé.

V kanceláři zbyli čtyři osoby Naruto, Neville, Neji a Harry.

,,Neji Hyuuga, jsi dobrý ninja. Taktika výborná, kondice také výborný na tvůj věk, ale to co ti chybí je cit pro boj. Překvapila mě jak tvá chladnokrevnost tak požitek z pohledu na krev cizího. Nic z toho by nemělo ninju ovlivnit. Ninja může být zabiják a žoldnéř, ale měl by mít zdravý úsudek ohledně povahy soupeře a ten ty postrádáš. Sice tvá příbuzná byla posléze vyloučena z klanu, ale to nemění nic na tom, že jsi ji málem zabil. Jistě dobře víš, jak se trestá ninja naší vesnice, který zabije člena své či cizí rodiny z Listové. Smrti Hyuugo, smrtí. Proto i nadále zůstáváš geninem."Řekla Tsunade a podala mu jeho spis.

Neji Hyuuga s kyselým xichtem odešel z místnosti.

,,Hm zbývají tři před stolem, to je jak dobrý los."Usmála se Tsunade, když viděla, jak jsou ti tři před ní bledí. Moc dobře ji znali.

,,Dobrá další, Neville Franklin Longbottom, vážně tvé rodiče by měli proklít, dát ti tak dlouhé jméno. Je to otravnější než názvy léků."Mínila Tsunade.

Pak posunula svůj pohled z listiny před sebou na Nevilla a ten polkl strachem a napřímil se.

,,Jsi vážně zvláštní. Zvládl si zaujmout kde koho. Málo který genin uspěje proti nukeninu ranku ANBU a přitom zachrání svého vlastního učitele. Odvážné, i když pořádně bezhlavé na začátek. Pak tvoje ostatní výsledky také nejsou k zahození. Na to, že jsi ninjou jenom 5 měsíců, obstál si misích, které se tě neměli ani zdaleka týkat. Jako občanská válka, lodní bitva a jak vidím humanitární pomoc v oblasti zasažené morem, tedy nic snadného pro genina nováčka. Dále si prokázal neobyčejné schopnosti zachraňovat životy ostatních z Listové. Toho si cením a myslím, že i další. Dále je tu psáno také, že radu zaujala tvoje taktika a styl boje. Publikum bylo tým výkonem nadšeno a padli i sázky, takže na tobě Listová viděla pěknou sumičku. Možná jsi dost někdy sprostý a já řekla trochu jiraiyajovský, ale povýšení si zasloužíš. Jinak by mě asi na příštím jednání rady svlékli do naha."Řekla Tsunade a podala Nevillovi také vestu, ale trochu jiné barvy a s křížem na prsou.

Jako znakem léčitelského ninji, kterým Neville byl. Neville ji hned nadšeně na sebe navlékl.

,,Budu i nadále ráda, když budeš podávat stabilní výkony Neville. Jsem ráda, že je vesnici někdo, komu leží na srdci zdraví kohokoliv z vesnice. Doufám, že i nadále budeš pracovat v nemocnici. Záleží na tobě, jestli se odpojíš od svého týmu nebo ne. Byla bych přesto ráda, kdybys mezi nima zůstal. Gai by byl jistě rád."Uzavřela svoji řeč Tsunade a podala mu jeho hodnocení, které Neville rychle převzal a uklonil se s tichými slovy.

,, Počkám na vás kluci venku."

Odešel.

,,Další Harry James Potter, no tohle je alespoň kratší. Váš svět se vyžívá v dlouhých jménech."Řekla znechuceně Tsunade.

Harry si pomyslel, to nevím, co by říkala na jméno profesora Brumbála, ten ho má dlouhý týden před výplatou v lednu.

,,Kakaschi si dal záležet na tvém výcviku a ty sám máš dobré hodnocení. Přesto Harry-kun neusni na vavřínech, je to škodlivé jako víno. Zaujal si jak při semifinále tak ve finále, bylo od tebe příkladem toho, že jsi ninja, ale stále člověk. Rada sice měla jisté námitky, ohledně tvých neustálých komentářů během boje, ale ani ninja nemůže stále mlčet. Tímto tě též povyšuji do ranku chunina a doufám, že to není tvoje poslední štace."Řekla a podala mu vestu.

,,Děkuji Páta za tuhle možnost."Řekl slušně Harry.

,,Vidím, že jsi galantní jako vždy. Stejně jako u Schikamara, chci abys byl i nadále součástí týmu 7. Kakaschi sice nebude rád, ale chci, abys ho doplnil jako druhý sensei týmu. Mimo to Harry-kun od zítřka bude tvoje další povinnost, přednášet na akademii, jako zástup za jednu dámu co odchází na mateřskou. Čekají na tebe velmi rozjívení nedočkaví žáci. Určitě budeš jeden z nejlepších záskoků, co dostanou. Můžeš jít."Řekla a podala mu jeho spis.

Harry se zatvářil jako by mu někdo vrazil drát do oka. On a učitel!

To je má být vtip? Proč tam nemohla strčit Schikamara nebo Ginny, proč jeho?

Určitě ji něco Neville nakecal o Brumbálově armádě. Jen počkej Neville, to si vypiješ. Mlčky odešel z místnosti na chodbu, kde čekal Neville.

,,Hele Neville, sice vím, že jsem byl ten kdo Brumbálovu armádu učil kouzla, ale proč jsi to musel naprášit té babě?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Já nic neřekl, Merlinovo noho, Harry. Co se tak vztekáš, přece jsi chunin?"Ptal se překvapeně Neville.

,,Jo, ale strčila mě jako záskok za maminu na mateřské do akademie, to fér není. Já nechci učit."Vrčel Harry.

,,No tak bráško, zas tak to hrozný to nebude, lepší než staré babičky se sepsí v nemocnici. Vítej mezi učiteli Harry."Poplácal ho po rameni Neville.

,,Haha moc vtipný. Tam je tlupa malých piraňí jak z primárky."Řekl Harry a tvářil se jako boží umučení.

,,Copak jsme to nebyli my před pár roky také Harry? Zníš jako Snape při novém školním roku. Jo možná bys měl použít tvůj postoj k nám z Brumbálovi armády."Usmál se Neville.

,,Příliš velký optimista se z tebe stal, Neville."Řekl Harry.

,,Jo a ty pesimista jako Snape, bráško."Řekl Neville.

,,Sklapni. Víš co ti přeji, hezkou nákazu s kapavkou."Řekl Harry.

,,Nepříjemné, ale mohu tě ujistit, že to se nikdy nestane Harry, já si dávám pozor souložím."Zasmál se Neville.

,,Tak jsem to nemyslel, ne tvoje pacienty jsem myslel, doktore."Řekl Harry a ukázal prstem na jeho novou vestu s křížem.

,,Jo takto, tak to by bylo nemilé, ale to stejně nespadalo po mě pokud by to nebyla pandemie, Harry já jsem u první pomoci a pohotovosti, sorráč."Pokrčil rameny Neville.

,,Zatraceně."Řekl Harry.

V tom vyšel z kanceláře Naruto a trochu omáměně na ně díval. Přesto, že měl chuninskou vestu na sobě jako Harry a Neville.

,,Tak co, vidím, že jsi se dostal kam jsi chtěl Naruto, tak co ten obličej, člověče?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Ona mě …."Naruto se odmlčel.

,,Co ti udělala?"Ptal se Harry a trochu se sklonil k Narutovi a zamával mu před obličejem rukou.

,,Ona …"Řekl znovu Naruto.

,,Co?"Ptal se Neville a už chtěl z kapsy vyndat lampičku a zkontrolovat jeho zorničky. Naruto mu připadal jako šokový pacient.

,,Ona mě přeložila do knihovny jako vedlejšák."Naruto se rozbrečel.

Neville a Harry se rozesmáli. Oni si mysleli, kdo ví jaké hrůzy a ono to bylo kvůli tomu, že musí teď Naruto makat v knihovně. Vtipné, ten co se jí vyhýbal jak čert kříži, byl do ní omylem strčen. Nebo spíš úmyslně, kdo ví?

,,Z toho si nic nedělej, já skončil na akademii Naruto-ni-san. Tsunade hold je babizna podšitá, s tím by nesvedl ani nic ani Brumbál se svým úsměvem. Toho by asi ostříhala dohola a strčila do důchoďáku s doložkou nepouštět do dosahu dětí."Řekl Harry.

,,Harry to by bylo kruté i na Brumbála, už jenom ta představa, je jak Voldemortův konečník po klystýru."Řekl Neville, kterému se představa holohlavého Brumbála příčila. Vypadal by jako žluklý žalud či zpuchřelý kondom.

Harry zezelenal, Neville a jeho léčitelské vtipy byli horší než ty jeho.

,,No fuj Neville-kun, jak si to můžeš jenom představit, něčí konečník po klystýru."Nasadil zděšený výraz Naruto.

,,Já nemusím, já jich pár viděl."Řekl Neville a Naruto a Harry zbledli.

,,Pojďte lidi do Doupěte, než tam dorazí Tsunade."Řekl Harry a popohnal je. Nechtělo se mu poslouchat Nevilla.

* * *

Tsunade hleděla z okna své kanceláře na tu trojici, co šla směr jejího starého domova. Hiruzen měl pravdu, když ji napsal do své závěti, že ti kluci to dotáhnou daleko. Byli jako bráchové, bráchové z neobyčejné příležitosti.

Ji samotné připomněli její rodinu a hlavně jejího malého brášku Navikiho. Harry jako gentlmen, Neville svým vzhledem a Naruto svým smíchem. Tsunade si po 13 letech připadala znovu jako živá. Plná nové energie.

* * *

Hermiona se tvářila šťastně, ale zdání klamalo. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co v něčem neuspěla.

Přitom byl skoro vždy první, co se týče testů a různých zkoušek, jak na primárce a tak na Bradavicích.

Tady najednou skončila pod čarou neúspěchu. Sice to věděla předem, přesto ji to mrzelo.

Měli menší oslavu v Doupěti, kde Ginny, Harry, Neville, Naruto a Schikamaru slavili svůj úspěch.

No spíš první čtyři osoby, protože Schikamaru v koutě na křesle spal s Siriem na břiše, jako dudek.

Bylo vůbec poprvé, co ji předehnal v něčem, Neville. On se dostál dál, ona ne. Na Bradavicích to bylo jinak.

Sice sním v bylinkářství závodila, ale vždy si byli vyrovnaní. No co platilo v Bradavicích, tady definitivně pohaslo. Už nebyla premiantka nebo šprtka Grangerová, ale Mia někdy sprostá, ale dobrosrdečná a někdy ujetá holka, pro některé ženská ninja, smyslem pro sadistický humor a sexuální narážky. Také už nebyla tak posedlá čtením nebo učením, ale spíše byla pro ostatní tam, kde ji nejvíc potřebovali. Jako vrba, jako někdo kdo naslouchá. Dále sestra a kamarádka, snad pro celé Nové Doupě.

Ano změnila se, ale to všichni. Harry se jí zdálo, že se poprvé za svůj život cítil ve své kůži a náležitě si to užíval. Nebyl tu slavný Potter, ale jenom Harry-kun jeden z vesnice. Jeden z mnoha, tak jak si to vždy přál. Konečně byl uvolněný a ne strhaný neustálými útoky Voldemorta, Smrtijedů nebo jiných potíží co ho svazovali.

Neville vykvetl v Listové úplně v jiného člověka. Nikdo by ho teď v tuto chvíli z Bradavic nepoznal, kdyby ho viděl se smát s rukou kolem Ruky a vtipem hýřícím řečmi tu a tam s vášnivým polibkem na její rty. Starý Neville úplně odplaval do neznáma. Nebál se, do všeho šel na sto procent a kdysi ty dětské faldíky jak na tváři, tak na těla byli v tahu. Místo toho se rýsovalo silné svalstvo a ostře řezané rysi skoro dospělého muže.

Ron vedle, sice taky neuspěl, ale jako by ho to ani trochu nemrzelo.

On dostal, přece dostal druhou šanci žít a to si myslela Hermiona, že bylo najednou pro Rona mnohem víc než vítěství. Uvědomil cenu života, jak vlastního tak ostatních. Tohle nebyl Ron, který znala z Bradavic. Byl mlčenlivější, brilantní když něco řekl a jednající jako suverén odpovědností ke své sestře a ostatním. Jeho pohled díky jizvě ztvrdl a nebyl už tak, měkký jako minulí rok.

Zmizli důlky z úsměvu ve tvářích. Neztratil vtip, ale používal ho více s citem, aby ostatním neublížil.

Už nedělal vtipy o smrti nebo o nemocích. Byl jako vychladnutý, ale stále hžnoucí uhel.

Také už se s ním dalo jednat jako s jakým kýmkoliv z dospělých. Ano dalo by se říct, že přes svou vtipnou stránku se stal za těch pět měsíců z Rona dospělí zodpovědně jednající člověk, ačkoliv by ji to jinak z jeho rodiny nikdo nevěřil. Pro ně byl stále nejmladší, hned po Ginny.

Ginny to byl také obrátka do jiného směru.

Z horkokrevné Ginny se stala hadí princezna a diplomatická chladně kalkulující politička. Uměla velmi přesně vyjádřit svůj postoj k věci, když mohla a její vyjadřovací schopnosti by Popletala zahnaly na útěk jako malé dětsko a z Luciuse Malfoye tu politickou svini by udělali politickou mrtvolou.

Hermiona se ptala, co všechno Ginny měla za mise, ale nikdy se to pořádně nedozvěděla.

Ginny spadala do oboru přísně tajné a důvěrné a její mise byli očividně víc než eskorta do další vesnice. Byla vlk, který číhal.

Přesto stále byla veselá a nevynechala jedinou příležitost si pokecat s kýmkoliv.

Kdyby ji měla teď Hermiona k někomu přirovnat tak by to byla asi profesorka McGonagolová.

Té svou povahou Ginny začala připomínat. Striktní, úsečná, ale se srdcem na pravém fleku. Ano Ginny se ji začala podobat. Také to bylo poprvé, co předehnala někoho staršího za své rodiny a to Rona.

Chovali se k sobě rovnocenně jako dospělí a navzájem se respektovali.

Bylo to vše tak neuvěřitelné, že Hermiona, ačkoliv nebyla zrovna tomu nakloněna, si dala s Tsunade dokonce i číšku saké, než šla spát.

* * *

Harry šel směr východní část Listové, tam kde stál hřbitov. S železnou pravidelností, tam každou sobotu docházel. Sobotu, většinou proto, měl více volna a protože díky svému výpočtu hned na začátku pobytu tady v Listové si vypočítal, že Sirius se musel asi narodit v sobotu. Sobota byla den odpočinku po dlouhém týdnu a také den Fred a George vždy vymýšleli plány. Harryho by zajímalo, jestli to dělali i Pobertové v sobotu, jako dvojčata. Ale to se asi už nikdy nedozví. Nevadí.

Zasadil do vázy novou kytku, tentokrát lilii, poslední v tomto roce živou kytku. Přituhlo a bylo by škoda,kdyby další kytky tady zmrzli. Proto si půjčil z knihovny knížku o origami skládačkách, že by mohl Siriovy něco vyskládat na náhrobek. Možná psa, nebo vlka či nějakou kytku.

Vídal to totiž na okolních náhrobcích docela často.

Hlavně u dědy, ten býval přeplněn vším možným a Harry tam vždy přiložil také nějakou drobnost jako jednu květinu nebo střapku z pití z přípitku na úspěch zkoušky. Bylo dobře, že ty hroby byli hned u sebe, takže stál vždy mezeře mezi nimi a koukal se na hvězdy. Harry chodil vždy za noci, ve dne si připadal i na tom hřbitově moc na očích. Už kvůli tomu, že tam chodili neustále lidé. Ten hřbitov byl neustále někým obléhán ve dne. Děti i staří a dokonce tam chodili celé rodiny.

Ne, Harry preferoval být sám.

Hovořit v monologu, na který nikdo neodpoví, ale přesto ho hřeje v srdci. Když ještě bylo vedle Siriuse v létě prázdné místo tak si tam lehl do trávy a pozoroval hvězdy. Hvězdné nebe nad Konohou bylo jiné a Harry se v něm nevyznal, ale to mu bylo putna. Bylo to uklidňující.

Pak zas odešel beze slova, jenom s malým křížkem, jak to dělali často lidé z Kvikálkova na hrobech se rozloučil a šel spát. Harry sice věděl, že je křtěný, ale nikdy nevěděl, co to bylo za křest. Jestli to nebylo náhodou něco magického. Jeho náboženství nikdy nezajímalo, ale křížek byl takový symbol, který mu připomínal číslo 4. Číslo původních Pobertů, kteří byli čtyři. Tím číslo jeho otce a i Siria, jeho kmotra.

Harry měl počty rád. Bylo to něco, co ho vzrušovalo jako Rona šachové partie a Nevilla bylinky.

Přesto, že měl na primárce z toho špatné známky, protože se nemohl učit tak číslice a matematika ohromně bavily. Bylo to tak vzrušující jako fyzika. To, že magie všechno, co se učil v ní, přeorala a postavila na hlavu, nemohl ovlivnit, ale když už bude učit tak toho využije.

Jo jako učitel a chunin Harry Potter, jako sensei Potter, Merlinovi kecky.

Snape by se asi zbláznil, kdyby to věděl.


	26. Kapitola 26 - 16letý kantor

**Kapitola – 26 – 16ctiletý kantor se vším všudy**

Ron byl v kuchyni a připravoval snídani. Bylo pět ráno a on byl vzhůru. Nebavilo ho ležet v posteli. Naležel se dost. Konečně byl hotov a dál vše na stůl, když z patra přiběhl jako první Neville, trochu rozcuchán, ale jinak, komplet oblečen s baťohem v ruce. Popadl sendvič a letěl do nemocnice. Po cestě ještě zařval na Rona díky a byl už v dosahu. Bylo 5:20.

V půl šesté se objevila rozespalá Schizune a nalila si kávu. Poděkovala za snídani a pak šla směr pokoj Tsunade ji probudit. V za deset minut se objevila i Tsunade, která hned si dala sklenku saké a popadla snídani a šla rovnou svojí kancelář v budově Hokage. O deset minut později Schizune se řítila s taškou stejným směrem. V šest se objevila Hermiona a z dlouhým zívnutím se pustila do snídaně. O pár minut později přibyl Harry a Hinata. Ti snídali v poklidu skoro půl hodinu. Žádný spěch a Ron se k nim připojil svojí dietní ale pořádnou snídaní.

Pak se rozloučily a každý šel někam jinam. Hinata na trénink s svým týmem, Harry do akademie a Hermiona do budovy Hokage vyřizovat lejstra. V sedům se přiřítil Naruto a rychle do sebe nacpal snídani a pelášil směr knihovna. Ron pak hodil nádobí do umyvadla, umyl je a šel sám trénovat svojí levou nohu a své techniky k Schikamarovi. Bylo to takové normální pondělní ráno.

* * *

Harry nesl pár svitků a křídy na tabuli do své nové třídy. Měl na starosti třetí ročník a na chvilku se zasmál nad tou ironií. Připadal si jako Remus Lupin. Ale smích stranou, tohle nebyli 13-14 náctiletý, ale většinou 9-10 letí. To by asi Remus nervově nezvládl. To by ho asi stálo jeho zbytkovou nervovou soustavu v oblasti lebeční.Harry si ráno stihl zběžně přečíst, co se tu bralo, ale připadalo mu to jako něco mezi primárkou, armádním výcvikem a Bradavicemi. Musí nad tím nějak vyzrát.

Proč jednou něco neokopírovat. Použije jak Lupina a tak Snapa, jako takové předlohy a začne trochu jinak. Otevřel dveře, ale hned nevstoupil. Ozvalo se šelestění, ale nic se nepohnulo. Dobrá, divadelní představení může začít.

Kouzlem nechal přeplout svoje svitky a křídu ke stolu. Slyšel, jak se ozvalo pár výkřiků. Jo kouzla neznali. Pak pomocí kouzla napsal na tabuli.

,,Hezké ráno třetí. A.!"

Šelestění zhoustlo. Pak pomocí blesku přemístil před tabuli jako nic a ukázal na ně prstem.

,,Vztyk!"Zařval.

Děti se vylekaně zvedly. Bylo znát, že jim nahnal strach. Pak si tou samou rukou posunul svoje brýle nahoru. Bylo vidět, že třída je zticha a ani nedutá. Kouzlo začalo psát jeho jméno a pak ho dvakrát potrhlo. Hezky nebelvírsky červeně.

,,Dobrá, já jsem váš nový sensei. Jméno mé vidíte všichni na tabuli. Já ho nebudu opakovat, takže si ho pamatujte. Ti co nevidí, tak si sednou dopředu nebo je nechám dopravit k očnímu. Kasuschi-sensei se vrátí až vy budete končit, ale to neznamená, že budete tady hnít, od toho tu nejste. Od dneška tu jsem já, váš nový učitel. Tím pádem tu budou má pravidla. Jste adepti na budoucí ninji, takže nikdo tu nebude předpokládám tvrdit opak. Já sice tady nikdy nestudoval, ale vím moc dobře, jak někteří by se lavicím rádi vyhnuli. Znám to dobře sám. Neexistuje tedy okamžik, kdy se budete vymlouvat, že jste slabý nebo nemůžete, protože tohle nikdy ninja neřekne a to ani na smrtelné posteli. Možná jsem nejmladší učitel, co jste kdy poznali, ale dokážu i to co mi starší a zkušenější kolegové, takže vaše vtípky a šaškárny si můžete strčit za klobouk nebo lépe do prdele, to vyjde na stejno. Na mě tohle nebude platit. Jsem vyškolen lidmi, kteří byli lepší než-li vy. Neznám vás, takže chci, aby od dneška každý nosil cedulku se svým jménem. Nebudu chtít vaše příjmení a nechci vědět jak z váženého klanu nebo rodiny jste, nebo kde je váš dědeček či tatík je zaměstnán. Vašeho nepřítele to také nebude zajímat, podřízne vás i tak a vystaví si vás jako atrapu na dveře. Pro případ, že vás bude více stejného jména, tak toho nehodlejte zneužít nebo vás přetrhnu a budete u mě číslo třeba nula nebo pětka. To jste stejně, protože jste pod nějakým zapsáni v akademii. Takže že dnes začneme tam, kde vaše sensei skončila."Řekl zvýšeným hlasem Harry a bylo vidět, že stojící žáci jsou tiší a bledí jako laboratorní myši.

,,Chci vaší odpověď, že souhlasíte s mými pravidly a budete je respektovat."Řekl Harry na závěr.

,,Ano, sensei Potter."Řekla třída sborem po chvilce.

Harry se zazubil. Jo Bradavická škamna byla přece jenom k něčemu dobrá. Hlavně Snapovi a Remusovi způsoby zaujmout. Oni a profesorka McGonagolová byli nejlepší učitelé na Bradavicích, co se týče výkladu a respektu, o tom ostatním raději Harry pomlčel. Ani Kratiknot si neuměl sjednat takový pořádek jako oni.

Harry toho jenom využil, když to dokázali oni tak proč ne on. Bafnout také uměl.

,,Dobrá, dávám vám deset minut na vyrobení cedulky a pak vás chci mít nastoupené v řadách po čtyřech před první řadou lavic."Řekl Harry a zatím zapsal do třídnice, která byla na lavici.

Naštěstí pro něho nikdo nechyběl. Žáci se zatím srocovali do řad a šuškali si mezi sebou.

,,Dobrá, třído a teď za mnou."Řekl a šel s celou tou kompanii na ven před akademii.

,,Sednout."Řekl a všichni si sedli na zem.

,, Vím, že brzy nastane zima, ale není nic, co ninju odradí. Takže ani vás. Dnes pro začátek vás bude čekat překážková dráha. Nic zvláštního říkáte si, ale to si myslíte mylně. Jak jistě zaslechli z zvěstí, že ve vesnici se objevili lidé z jiného světa, tak je to pravda a já jsem jeden z nich. Jsem kouzelník a zároveň ninja. Takže podle toho vás také hodlám učit. Ano i kouzla a čáry ať se to zdá neuvěřitelný. Naše hodiny budou až do první vločky venku a budeme cvičit, kouzlit, prát se a hlavně jít za naše hranice. Protože ninja či kouzelník hranice nezná. Je to jenom omezující limit. Limit je pro bačkory"Řekl Harry a vykouzlil si z jednoho kunaie tyčku ze dřeva o průměrné velikosti jeho žáků.

Bylo slyšet Oh a Ach a dětské oči hleděli na Harryho, jako na dobrý film.

,,Tohle je maličkost, ale váš úkol čeká v lese za vámi. Tam je překážková dráha."Ukázal Harry tyčkou na lesík nebo spíš park za akademií.

,,Les skrývá tajemství, které vy musíte vyřešit. Něco bude tam hodně špatně a nebude to jedna věc.

Vaším úkolem ve čtveřici, tak jak jste bez odmlouvání tento problém najít, označit ho, případně vyřešit a sepsat na papír, který dám jednomu z vás o co se jednalo co bylo špatně a případně jak jste to řešili. Ten papír mi pak odevzdáte, jestli jste prošli nebo co neuspěje ten si to dá ještě jednou, ale i s tím, že za domácí úkol napíší na tři stránky popis základních zbraní ninjů a využití. Dostatečně jasný a jo půjdete po jednom týmu na třicet minut, aby jste nepodváděli."Řekl Harry a rozdal bločky, které uzmul v místní sborovně.Většina dětí koukala jako by jim sebral všechny hrač áskl holí do kmene prvního stromu a tyčí ukázal na první skupinu, ať běží.

* * *

Iruka protože měl volno, se koukal, jak si jeho mladý nezkušený kolega vede a v duchu se smál, že ho ty děti urvou. Na začátku, ale byl nepříjemně překvapen. Harry-kun si sjednal pořádek, který ani on neměl. Přímo zíral, jaké metody ten kluk umí. Celou třídu srovnal do latě jako pluk vojáčků a ti se nezmohli ani na pitomé ničemné ale, jako obvykle. Neuvěřitelné, ale pravdivé. Ten kluk byl talent v učitelství. 16ctiletý kantor se vším všudy.

Děti mu zrovna nosily různé zprávy jako ninjové svým vedoucím a ten jim dával nové úkoly a příklady co mají splnit nebo doplnit do své zprávy. Šlo to jako dobře naolejovaný stroj.Děti se stále více zrychlovaly a Harry-kun také.Odhalily nepřesnosti s vzdálenosti kamenů, nastražené lidské kosti, Kunaie rozmístěné, kolem pasti a další pasti, které tam očividně na ně Harry nastražil. Pak Harry na závěr je zpovídal a opravoval ve vyjádřeních, tak aby byly korektní a na nic nezapomněly.

Sakra, najednou si Iruka připadal jako staré uhlí vůči Harrymu, zvlášť když třídu slyšel po skončení vyučování, jak je sensei Potter úžasný a co všechno umí.Obdivovali jeho stínové klony, kouzla a i jednoduché triky jako přepis stránky na druhou pomocí tuhy tužky.

Harry za celé hodiny ani nezvedl hlas, jenom občas posunul svoje hranaté brýle. Dalo mu to nové podměty něco na svém stylu změnit, přece nezůstane pozadu předtím učitelským miminem.

* * *

Ginny se vrátila z další mise, což bylo předání svitků s informacemi o útoku rebelů z řad ANBU v Písečné. Baki měl ještě stále potíže udržet svojí vesnici pod kontrolou, což se dalo předpokládat.

Písečná měla jak vnitřní tak vnější problémy a nebylo to jenom, že vázla dodávka zbraní.

Ginny pendlovala mezi Písečnou a Listovou jako, kyvadlo hodin s kukačkou.

Nevadilo ji to, byla nezávislá a povětšinou cestovala sama. Znala dobře poušť a lesy. Bill by se asi hodně divil, jak dobře se umí vypořádat z klimatickými změnami. Když byla v Písečné, tak bydlela v bytě s třemi dětmi původního Kazekage a docela dost dobře je poznala. Skamarádila se dokonce s nimi a ty myslela v první chvíli, že tam skončí jako mrtvola. Temari jí z počátku nenáviděla, ale rychle zjistila, že Ginny je podobného charakteru jako ona.

K hrůze jejích bráchů, je pak objevili, jak si navzájem lakují nehty a drbají o všem možným. Na ty obličeje nikdy nezapomene. Kankuro také nebyl zas tak špatný. Byla to pitomá kombinace Rona a Nevilla se sadismem Snapa, ale dal se snést. Také ji předvedl co všechny jeho loutky dovedou. Ovládal je svojí precizními chakrovými nitěmi. Velice efektivní musela uznat. Dozvěděla se, že loutkářské umění v Písečné je jako dědictví a jsou v tom nezkušenější v celé ohnivé zemi. Nepřekvapilo ji to.

Gaara, z toho měla panickou hrůzu. Oprávněnou ze své zkušenosti. Ale i on, když nebyl ovládán svým démonem, se začal pozvolna měnit. Dokonce se ji omluvil, za to co udělal Ronovi. Bylo vidět, že toho lituje.

,,Víš Gaara, nejsem člověk, který by přijímal omluvy pro druhé, a proto tohle nepřijmu. Až se někdy s Ronem setkáte, ať to bude při jakékoliv příležitosti, tak mu to řekni sám. Ron je rozumný člověk a můj bratr. Bude sám vědět, co ti na to odpovědět."Řekla Ginny.

Gaara kývl na souhlas, že rozumí. Od něho se nikdy nedala očekávat horda slov.

,,Vím Gaara, že jako Naruto si to měl v životě těžké, ale musíš vědět, že i tak nejsi sám. Máš bratra a sestru, a když už nestojí za tebou vesnice tak ti dva určitě. Jako já mám Rona a doufám, že v našem světě stále ještě Billa, Charlieho, Percyho, Freda a George, tak to jsou tví nejbližší k tvému srdci, které ty rozhodně máš."Řekla a ukázala na jeho tetování na čele se znakem lásky v místní řeči.

,,Díky Ginny."Řekl Garra a odešel.

Ginny se usmála, poprvé viděla u Gaary hezký úsměv na jeho tváři.

* * *

Hermiona nesla prádlo, které vyžehlila nahoru do Ronova pokoje. Samozřejmě se Neville nabídl, že to udělá za ni, že vyžehlí, ale odmítla. Celou dobu trčela skoro v kanceláři nebo meditovala u tréniku, takže nějaký pohyb nutně potřebovala. Bylo už poměrně pozdě večer. Právě odbila desátá a Hermiona si myslela, že bude Ron už spát, ale opak byl pravdou. Ron seděl za stolem a něco pod lupou s rozsvícenou lampou, něco malého kutil.

Co tak pozdě večer dělá? Vrtalo hlavou Hermioně.

Opatrně dala jeho oblečení na komodu a šla se podívat. Ron jako by jí ani nepostřehl, pracoval dál.

V ruce měl drátky malý pilníček a za uchem malý šroubovák a před nosem lupu, přes kterou se na něco dí nevěděla co to je, bylo to malé, takže to skoro celé Ron zakrýval svýma dlaněmi.

,,Klidně se můžeš zeptat Hermiono co to je."Řekl najednou Ron a Hermiona se ulekla.

,,Promiň Rone, já myslela…"Byla jím přerušena.

,,Hm že nevnímám a jsem ponořen do práce, viď. To bych byl asi hodně špatný ninja a kouzelník, kdyby si tě nevšiml."Otočil se na ni.

Až pak zjistila Hermiona, že kromě lupy má Ron ještě brýle. Byla překvapená, nikdy ho s nimi totiž neviděla a bylo to hodně zvláštní.

,,Co tak koukáš, Mio?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Ehm od kdy máš brýle?"Ptala se překvapeně.

Ron nasadil usměvavý výraz a sundal si je a dal si je do kapsy u trička co měl na sobě.

,,Jo tohle, to Neville. Ten nic neponechá nic náhodě. Stejně je mám jenom na blízko. Na dálku vidím fakt dobře, ale asi jak Garra se mnou mrskl o zeď tak to zasáhlo trochu i moje oči. Všiml jsem si toho až po měsíci, že na ty figurky zas tak moc dobře nevidím, ale až Neville mě dotáhl k očnímu. No od té doby mám hold brýle, nic hrozného. Už jsem si docela na ně zvykl. No jo Percy a taťka asi už nebude jediní, co budou nosit brýle. Nejsem zas takový slepýš, jako Harry, ale na detaily bych asi už neviděl natož na noviny mini texty."Zasmál se Ron.

Hermiona se posadila ze šoku z Rona na postel.

,,Ví o tom ostatní?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No Neville určitě je doktor a tomu neprojde nic pod nosem bez povšimnutí. Ginny ta asi ne a Harry to bylo úsměvné, když mě viděl s nimi. Málem se polil čajem. Naruto no ten asi určitě ne a Tsunade má moje záznamy, takže jo."Řekl Ron a znovu svoje brýle nasadil.

,,Co to vůbec kutíš?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Vánoční nadílku."Prohlásil Ron.

,,Dárky?"Ptala Hermiona.

,,Může snad něco jiného člověk pod stromek?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Mohu nezeptat co?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No tvůj dárek ti neřeknu a neřeknu ti ani dárek pro Ginny nebo Hinatu, ale řeknu, co chystám pro Harryho, Nevilla a Naruta."Řekl Ron a vzal něco malého do ruky.

,,Teď zavři oči Mio, chci trochu moment překvapení."Řekl Ron.

Hermiona tedy poslechla a bylo ji dáno něco malého do ruky. Něco co se třepotalo. Otevřela oči a v rukou se ji třepotala křidélky malá krásná zlatonka.

,,Merline a Morgano."Řekla unešená.

,,To koukáš Mio. To je můj dárek pro Harryho. Zlatonka. Sice z pravého zlata není je jenom zlatou namalována, ale jinak by měla fungovat jako ta pravá pomocí jednoduchého Avis."Řekl Ron.

,,Rone ty jsi geniální."Zmohla se jenom říct Hermiona.

,,Do toho mám daleko a ta to víš. Tahle je jenom napodobenina, ale co nejpřesnější. Harry je chytač tak jsem mu chtěl něco hezkého vrátit."Řekl Ron.

,,Rone to je úžasný dárek, víš o tom. K Harrymu prostě patří zlatonka."Řekla a dala mu ji zpět do ruky.

,,To nic já rád dělám lidem radost."Řekl Ron a zlatonku položil na malou podušku na jeho stole.

,,Hm co máš pro Nevilla?"Ptala se Hermiona.

Ron se zazubil a došel kulhavým krokem a už bez berle, přešel k komodě a otevřel třetí šuplík od ze hora.

Chvíli něco hledal a pak vytáhl něco, co připomínalo vzdáleně budík.

Hermiona nevěděla v první chvíli, co to je.

,,Toto je můj vynález, má to ještě dvojče, které jsem ukryl v bytě jedné nejmenované holky v koupelně. Je to něco jako kamera a vysílačka v jednom. Neville ji určitě dobře využije."Zazubil se Ron ďábelsky.

,,Ty pervézáku, neříkej mi, že jsi nainstaloval špehovací zařízení Ruka-chan do koupelny."Pohoršeně se Hermiona podívala na Rona. Ron jenom kývl.

,,Všichni svatí, a to chceš dát zrovna Nevillovi?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No komu jinému, je to přece Nevillova holka. Kde myslíš, že dnes náš žabák je, rozhodně ne ve svém pokoji."Řekl Ron.

Hermiona vykulila oči a pohlédla na obě strany pokoje Rona. Na jedné straně uslyšela za zdí pochrupovat Naruta, ale na druhé Nevilla, neslyšela.

,,To jako fakt?"Ptala se trochu překvapeně.

Ron si dal prst na jizvu na bradě a povídá.

,,No Neville rozhodně po osmé zmizel oknem ven, Mio. Je pátek, takže zítra službu nemá. Takže závěr je, že je u Ruky, ale nevím, jestli v posteli nebo na stole nebo ve sprše. Rozhodně si Ruky sousedé musí připadat fakt divně."

Hermiona si připadala jako ve špatném filmu.

,,Kdy, jsi tam prosím tě to instaloval?"Mnula si čelo.

,,Hm před třemi dny, blbl ji termostat na pračce a Neville prostě je na toto levý, ten by to rozbil."Řekl popravdě Ron.

Hermiona nasadila kyselý výraz. Tohle byl hodně špatný vtip.

,,Co si vyrobil jako dárek Narutovi?"Ptala se, aby odešla od tématu sexuálního života Nevilla Longbottoma.

Ron strčil ten rádoby budík do šuplete a zavřel ho a otevřel ten pod ním. Vyndal něco, co vypadalo jako menší myš na hraní, ani o tom to kousku si nevěděla Hermiona co má myslet.

,,Tohle je můj další vynález. Pojmenoval jsem jí Snapomyš, je to něco jako diář a budík v jednom. Vzbudí majitele řekne mu datum a co majitel dnes má všechno udělat a pak mu dá menší elektrický šok, aby se probudil. Nastavil jsem tam hlas, který připomíná Snapa, takže to jisto jistě Naruta probudí a on už nikdy nezaspí."Řekl Ron a stiskl tlačítko na prdeli té kovové myšky.

,,Stávat Uzumaki!"Zazněl hlas Snapa z myši až Hermiona naskočila.

,,Jo nejprve jsem si myslel, že tam dám Voldemorta, ale to by bylo moc tvrdý i na Naruta."Řekl Ron a hodil znovu do šuplete.

,,Rone jak jsi tam dal Snapův hlas?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Do myši na hraní jsem dal malé zařízení, s zabudovaným elektronickým diářem a budíkem a jako navíc jsem nastavil hlásící zařízení pomocí pár součástek ze staré televize ze smeťaku na Snapa. Dal jsem tam okruh na víc, aby myš neměla tak velkou spotřebu energie. Také má automatiku, že jakmile ji začne docházet energie tak z jejího podvozku se vysune zásuvka a ona se sama dobije v nejbližší zásuvce. Je skoro nezničitelná jako Snape."Řekl pyšně na svůj výtvor Ron.

Hermiona měla slzy na krajíčku. Ron byl vynálezce hadr. Byla o to zvědavější, co dal ostatním, jako dárky.

,,Jenom neplač Snapomyš je pro Naruta, ne pro tebe Mio."Zasmál se Ron.

,,Ne to nemyslím Rone, jenom by mě zajímalo, kde celou dobu tvůj geniální mozek trčel v Bradavicích?"Řekla Hermiona utírala si oči do rukávu.

Ron naklonil hlavu a podíval se na ní a pak řekl.

,,Nevím, ale chyběli mi takové věci jako dlátko, šroubovák, drátky a staré součástky. Nějaké pitomé kouzla a lektvary nebyli tak zajímavé, jako technika. Mě něco baví si s něčím hrát a vyrábět. Jo kdyby byl na Bradavicích předmět jako konstrukce magických předmětů a podobně jo to by mě bavilo.

Bradavice byla nuda, jenom teorie a trochu praxe při kouzlení všechno tak fádní a šedé. Nemělo to žádný švih nebo jiskru. Hrát famrpál a šachy bylo lepší. Tam musel člověk pořád být ve střehu a dělat neočekávané věci. Pro mě tahle rádoby mudlovská technika, byla jako pro čistokrevného kouzelníka něčím novým. Táta to sice sbíral, ale jako skoro muzejní kousky, nikdy si s tím nehrál a moc o to pečoval. Věci mají být od toho, aby se používali, stejně jako kouzla. Není to věc na koukání."Řekl Ron a vzal do ruky něco co Hermiona poznala jako cívku.

,,Tohle je kus cívky ze starého rádia, ale tím by její život neměl končit. Já z toho vyrobil křidélka zlatonky pro Harryho. Vše by mělo dostat druhou šanci se nějak uplatnit, tak jako já."Řekl Ron nasadil úsměv.

Hermiona si povzdechla, Ron byl díky své zkušenosti ze smrtí jinačí.

,,Hm chápu, ale jdi spát, je už pozdě Rone, zítra je také den."Řekla a pohladila ho po vlasech.

,,Jo, to bych asi měl."Řekl Ron a podíval se na svůj vlastní budík.

,,Jinak , já už pro tebe dárek mám."Řekla a odešla z jeho pokoje.

,,Doufám, že to nebudou rohy."Zabručel Ron a šel se převlékl do pyžama a zahučel do postele.


	27. Kapitola 27 - Poslední večeře

**Kapitola – 27- Poslední večeře**

Tsunade seděla u stolu. Tohle ji bude chybět, ale zítra se bude stěhovat. Díky lidem z jiné dimenze její rodný baráček ožil a byl živější ještě víc než-li si ho pamatovala ona jako dítě.

Začal padat sníh a blížit se závěr roku. Nemocnice se plnila chřipkovými a jinými případy jako sběrna odpadu a lidé brali útokem obchody se zimním oblečení. Viděla Nevilla, jak nadává směr Naruta, který s teploměrem v hubě a nohama v hrnci s teplou vodou se krčil v přikřívce a třásl kosu na gauči. Při posledním tréningu spadl do hnoje, svlíkl se a pořádně nastydl. Opodál breberka Ron-kun si zrovna dělal pedikuru svých hnát nad kuchyňským stolem, k zděšení Mia-chan, která tam něco četla.

Harry byl v kuchyni s Hinatou a dělali na její počest poslední společnou večeři. Schizune se už přesunula do svého nového domova.

,,No ty kráso, 38,9 stupně Naruto."Držel Neville teploměr nad hlavou u lustru.

,,Já nechtěl sedět přes celou vesnici."Řekl Naruto a mocně si pšíknul až mu vyletěla obrovská nudle z nosu.

,,To neznamená, že budeš špacírovat v trenkách přes celou Konohu, když je 1 stupeň nad nulou, prcku."Řekl Neville.

Naruto se zamračil. Nesnášel, když mu Neville nebo Ron, říkali prcku. Zas tak malý nebyl.

,,No to rozhodně potřebuje srazit, ale ne studenou vodou, ale léky. Do postele."Řekl Neville a hodil si Naruta na záda a už štrádoval do jeho pokoje.

,, Jablko daleko od stromu nepadlo."Mínil Ron-kun.

,,Jak to myslíš breberko?"Ptala se Tsunade.

Ron si v tu chvíli zacpal rukama pusu a tvářil se, jako ho někdo hodlal podříznout.

,,Ronalde ty trolle, ty a ta tvoje nevymáchaná huba."Praštila ho časopisem přes hlavu Mia-chan.

Pak se podívala na Tsunade a povídá.

,,Promiňte na chvilku Tsunade-san, jenom svolám krizovku."

Pak zařvala ,,Hinata, Pottere a Longbottome hněte svojí svojí prdelí sem a to ihned!"

Ani ne za minutu všichni měl stále na zádech Naruta, který se překvapeně na Hermionu díval.

,,Sednout všichni ke stolu."Řekla a vrhla na všechny pohled ,,opovažte odmítnout"

,,Co je tak důležitého Mia-chan?"Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Před skoro měsícem jsem hledala o vás informace, chtěla jsem vědět o vás víc."Započala Hermiona a přešla ke knihovně. Vytáhla kouzelnou kopii, svitku o Haschimarovy Senjovi.

,,Poznáváte toto?"Ptala se ji Mia.

Tsunade vykulila oči. To byla monografie jejího děda, ale to byl dokument docela přísně chráněný.

,,Jak ses k tomu dostala Mia-chan?"Ptala se.

,,Našla a okopírovala kouzlem, jako jsem to dělala na Bradavicích. Většina toho co mám v knihovně jsou kouzlem pořízené kouzlem."Zazubila se Hermiona.

Nikdo nemohl vědět, že takto vykrádala Bradavickou knihovnu.

,,Aha."Řekla Tsunade.

,,Našla jsem totiž člověka, který podnikl podobnou cestu a je z vaší rodiny."Řekla Mia-chan a ukázala na ni.

,,Cože, to jako myslíš z jiné dimenze?"Ptala se Tsunade.

Hermiona kývla.

,,Fakticky Hermiono, proč jste mi o tom neřekli?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Měli jsme své důvody Neville."Řekl Ron.

,,Aha takže to víš také, kdo ještě? Nebo jsem tady za vola jenom já?"Ptal se Neville naštvaně.

,,Klid, jenom já Mia a Harry."Řekl Ron.

,,No super. Kdo to byl?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Její praděda z otcovy strany."Řekla Hermiona a ukázala na Tsunade.

,,Ehm vy myslíte toho záhadného Wulfricka o kterém se povídali báchorky, že naučil prabábu pálit hrušky?"Ptala se Tsunade.

Harrymu spadla brada. Jestli tohle je pravda, tak ten sklep, vděčí Nevillově pošahané alkoholické rodince.

,,Ano ten Wulfrick byl velice pravděpodobně od nás."Řekla Hermiona.

,,A nevíte náhodou, kdo to byl u nás. Žádného Senju neznám."Řekl Neville.

,,No prabába si nechala své dívčí jméno a praděd si ho stejně nepamatoval, měl výpadek paměti."Pokrčila rameny Tsunade.

,,No, ale mi to víme."Řekla Hermiona otočila se na Rona, který se začal potit.

,,Ron je čistokrevný kouzelník, takže patří do velmi staré rodiny, která zná stejně staré rodiny po celé Anglii a našel nám Wulfricka."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Náhoda to jméno se nikdy moc nedávalo. Ten Wulfrick se vrátil do našeho světa, ale byl poražen než se stačil vrátit nebo spíš nenašel cestu zpět."Řekl Ron a trochu se zavrtěl na židli.

,,Kdo to byl?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Wulfrick Roderick Longbottom tvůj praděda Neville."Řekl Ron.

,,Cože!"Vykřikl jak Neville tak Tsunade a zvedli se ze židle.

,,No podle všeho je to správně, no číselně by to odpovídalo."Pokrčil rameny Ron.

Neville vyletěl na Tsunade, přimáčkl ji ke stolu a pak jí svlékl její kozačku.

,,Smrade co děláš!"Křikla Tsunade.

,,Do háje zeleného!"Prohlásil po chvilce Neville a pustil ji.

,,Co, to mělo ty pitomče malý znamenat."Řekla naštvaně Tsunade a obouvala si ji zpět.

,,Longbottomova rodina má po staletí jedno společné, ať jsou jakkoliv dalece příbuzní. Mají mateřské znaménko na levém chodidlu ve tvaru oka." Řekl zamračeně Neville a sundal si vlastní botu a ponožku z levé nohy a ukázal spodek chodidla, kde se rýsovalo znaménko ve tvaru toho zmíněného oka. Tsunade si sundala znovu kozačku a sama se podívala na svojí nohu. Rýsovalo se jí to samé, co měl Neville. Oko.

,,Do prdele."Řekla a sedla si na židli.

,,No páni on je příbuzný s Pátou."Řekl Naruto a mocně si pšíkl.

,,Neville-kun a Tsunade-san jsou příbuzní?"Ptala se omráčeně Hinata.

Ron kývl. Na to, že to byla čistá teorie, tak mu to neuvěřitelně dobře vyšlo.

,,No kdyby se to mělo vyjádřit přesně tak jsou sestřenice a bratranec z třetího kolene."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Krása, jak dlouho jste to hodlali přede mnou tajit, že to má příbuzná."Obouval se Neville.

Ron pokrčil rameny a Harry se díval do stropu a Hermiona jenom ne na Nevilla.

,,Ale jak je to možný, jsi přece mladší než já!"Křikla Tsunade.

,,Jo, ale praděda měl dědu až v padesáti a děda tátu až ve 46 letech. Děda umřel, když mi bylo 7 let."Řekl Neville a stál a díval se na Tsunade.

Tsunade mlčela, nenacházela slov.

,,To znaménko je jediný důkaz?"Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Ne není."Řekla Hermiona a podala něco Tsunade.

Byl to přívěšek ve tvaru s erbovního štítku.

,,Poznáváte toto Tsunade-san?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No ano, to vyselo vždy v domovním štítu, byla to památka podle všeho od Wulfricka, našli ho s tím."Řekla Tsunade.

Pak tu samou věc podala Nevillovi, který v zapětí vykřikl a málem tu věc upustil na zem.

,,Ty to jistě přečteš, Neville." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jistě to znám až moc dobře."Řekl Neville a vytáhl z po za trička ten samý přívěšek na řetízku.

,,Je to rodinný erb domu Longbottomů Prioris reguli defendum. Náš štít. Štít, který nám dán jako potomkům rytíře krále Skotka.

Každý mužský potomek ho dostává, jakmile je mu jedenáct. Dokonce i se svým jménem a tady je psáno v latině, že to náleží Wulfrickovi Roderickovi Longbottomovi v latině."Řekl Neville.

,,U všech Merlinů, vy pocházíte od rytíře?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano, ale já se tím nechlubím Harry, nejsem Malfoy."Zamračil se Neville a podal ten přívěšek Tsunade, která koukala jak spadlá z větve.

,,No tohle jsem si nepřestavoval, že tu najdu příbuznou. Praděda se očividně dostal do pěkných dobrodružství a prdlačku o tom řekl."Řekl Neville.

Ron se rozesmál.

,,Já bych se nesmál Rone Billiusi Weasley, ty také máš divný rodokmen. Jdete přece k Godrikovi z Nebelvíru nebo se mílím."Otočil se na něho pohoršeně Neville.

Ron zbledl.

,,To jako fakt, až k zakladatelům?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo Harry, víš proč získali své jméno. Nebelvír byl dost velký prasák a vyspal se s každou selkou a první Weasley byl nemanželské dětsko, parchantík."Řekl Neville.

,,Sklapni Longbottome."Křikl na něho Ron.

,,Já tedy zírám, Neville."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Sorry Rone, ale když jsi ses rozesmál, tak se probudila ve mně krev po babičce, krev Malfoye."Řekl Neville omluvně.

,,Cože?"Ptal se opařeně Harry.

,,Ano moje babička byla za mlada Malfoyová a já jsem Draca Malfoye bratranec z druhého kolene, pro tvoji informaci Harry."Řekl Neville bez okolků.

Harry měl hubu dokořán. Ne on měl pakt bratrský s bratrancem Malfoye!

,,Pak kdo jsem já?"Ptal se už cela zníčeně Harry.

Neville a Ron skoro synchroně vzdychli. Harry, byl vychován jako mudlorozený.

,,Tvůj rodokmen je barvitý jako Bradavický erb. Potterové jsou potomci všech zakladatelů, jsou jako deka."Začal Ron.

,,Nebelvír byl prasák, jak jsem říkal, i když hodně dobrý kouzelník. První Potter byl dítě jeho syna, kterého měl s Helgou z Mrzimoru a který zbouchl omylem dceru Zmijozela a Roweny druhé dcery Sáry."Řekl Neville.

,,Potter proto, že se to dítě spadlo omylem do kotlíku při porodu."Dodal Ron.

,,Skvělý."Zasmál se Harry. On byl tedy nějaká omáčka nebo lektvar.

,,Juj tohle lepší než hodiny s Binsem."Spráskla ruce Hermiona.

,,Trhni si Mio."Řekl Ron.

,,Stejně si myslím, že Mia má také svá tajemství, je sice mudlorozená, ale ovládá kouzla, které by neměla umět. Jako nitrozip a Potes necrotis."Zamračil se Neville.

Hermiona zamrkala. Neville si pamatoval, že to použila na ministerstvu?

,,Ona umí Potes necrotis?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron. To přece uměli jenom Blackové.

,,Co je Potes necrotis?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Černá magie Harry jako Crucio nebo Avada, ale to kouzlo dokázali ovládnout jenom Blackové jako tvůj kmotr. Sice si nemyslím, že ho kdy Sirius použil, ale asi ho dokázal vyčarovat."Řekl Ron.

,,A co umí?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Nechat odemřít určitou část těla, proto je nebezpečná."Zakabonil se Ron a díval se na Hermionu.

Naruto zbledl. To muselo být hodně zlé kouzlo. Tsunade stála jako socha a koukal na tu rozmíšku.

,,Já nevěděla co to je, našla jsem to v knihovně na ústředí Fenixova řádu a na ministerstvu jsem to jedinkrát použila na McListra na jeho nohu."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Kdo jsi Mio? Jsi vážně Grangerová, nebo ne?"Ptal se ostře Harry.

,,Nevím kluci, rodiče mě adoptovali, takže svojí pravou totožnost neznám."Řekla se slzami v očích Hermiona.

,,Jak to, že jsi to nikdy neřekla?"Ptal se Harry a objal ji.

,,Já to až do minulých Vánoc vůbec nevěděla, rodiče to řekli až po tom únosu. Bály se o mě i o sebe."Řekla smutně Hermiona.

,,Oh tak."Řekl Harry a podal ji kapesníček.

,,Hm sice jsem to nikdy nepoužil, ale moje babička by jistě souhlasila, abych to použil."Řekl Neville a v očích mu začali plápolat ohníčky.

,,Ne Neville , snad nechceš …"Řekl Ron a odmlčel se.

,,Ano chci, jsem z rodiny Longbottomů a toto je naše magie."Řekl a napřáhl ruku po Hermioně.

,,Co to bude?"Ptal Harry.

,,Sorry Mio bude to trochu bolet."Řekl Neville a začali mu fialově zářit ruce.

,,Genesis reguli mortis patris matris expecto."Křikl na hlas.

Hermiona začala zářit jako žárovka a trochu bolestně vykřikla. Pak se jejím hlasem trochu cize přesto jejím zaznělo.

,,Já Hermiona Jean Polyxéna Blacková z rodu Blacku prohlašuji, že jsem dcera Reguluse Arcturuse Blacka a Evy Jean Harper narozena 8.září 1979 v Londýně."

Celá záře opadla a Hermiona se zhroutila do náruče Harryho, která dostal šok svého ž byla Siriova neteř, dcera jeho mladšího bratra. Merlinovy spodky!

,,Ty vole."Ozval se Ron. Hermiona byla celou dobu Blacková! Držte ho!

,,Tak to bylo neočekávané."Řekl Neville a popošel k Hermioně a Harrymu.

,,Potom, že já mám šílené příbuzné."Řekl Neville.

,,Jo celou dobu byla mezi námi. Tonsková by se asi hodně divila, kdyby věděla, že to je její příbuzná."Řekl Harry.

Hermiona se omráčeně probudila a koukala, proč je v náruči Harryho.

,,Ehm co se stalo?"Ptala se.

,,Víme kdo jsi Mio, ale zůstaň klidně u Harryho nebo nám z toho omdlíš."Řekl Neville a vzal ji za ruku, jenom aby zkontroloval tlak, jestli ho nemá náhodou v nepořádku.

,,Fakt a kdo?"Ptala se Hermiona zvědavě.

,,Tvoje celé jméno zní Hermiona Jean Polyxéna Blacková a Sirius je tvůj strýc. Jsi neteř mého kmotra."Řekl Harry.

Hermiona zírala jako puk. To byla pro ni bomba.

,,Jo kdyby to věděl Malfoy, tak by ho asi ranilo."Zasmál se Neville.

,,Jo nazval mudlovskou šmejdkou svou vlastní sestřenici z druhého kolene."Dodal Ron.

,,Očividně si bráška Siria nedával pozor a udělal ho neočekávaně strýčkem."Zazubil se Harry.

,,Jo věci se dějí."Řekl Neville.

,,Takže jsem Blacková?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jo a asi poslední toho jména jako já."Zasmál se Harry.

,,Hm schválně co by na to říkal Sirius."Zamyslel se Neville.

,,No asi by mu vypadali oči z důlků nebo by ho ranila mrtvice."Řekl Harry.

Hinata se podívala na Rona, který se hryzl do rtu. Očividně ho hlodalo svědomí.

,,Harry."Ozval se Ron a postavil se obešel stůl rovnou k Harrymu a Hermioně.

,,Co Rone?"Ptal Harry.

,,Tohle měl být můj druhý vánoční dárek pro tebe, ale myslím, že nastal ten čas už teď ti to ukázat."Řekl Ron.

,,Co jako Rone?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Moji techniku co jsem vyvinul jak pro vás tak pro sebe. Neville a Hinata nejsou jediní, co umí vylepšit Patronovo zaklínadlo."Řekl Ron.

,,Co to má s tím co společného z mým vánočním dárkem?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Tebe kamaráde, ale musím tě varovat. Udržím ho jenom na hodinu."Řekl Ron a udělal svojí pečetí jenom jeden svůj klon.

,,Ron-kun, možná ti pomůže moje chakra."Řekla Hinata.

,,Dobrá můžeme to zkusit Nata."Řekl Ron a pokynul ji, aby se ho chytila za rameno.

,,Tebe poprosím, až přijde čas Neville, abys to zaklínadlo na Hermioně zopakoval."Řekl jeho směrem Ron.

,,Co máš v plánu Rone?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Vrátím jednoho Pobertů mezi nás."Řekl Ron a začal dělat pečetě a formulku.

,, Patroni humanus mortis crusis portis."

Z Ronových rukou vyšlehlo zelené světlo a v místnosti se zjevil duch Siriuse Blacka v plné velikosti. Harry nevěřil svým vlastním očím. Vážně tam stál Sirius před ním.

,,Hele Rone to už jsou Vánoce?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne, ale tentokrát se bude nadělovat dvakrát Tichošlape."Řekl Ron.

,,Jsi to vážně ty Siriusi?"Ptal se slzami v očích Harry.

,,Jo a nikdo jiný Harry. To je mi společnost? Hermiona a malý Longbottom, páni ten vyrost!"Zvolal nadšeně Sirius.

,,Merlinovi ponožky."Zíral Neville jak tele na nový vrata. Siriuse potkal totiž jenom dvakrát na Velikonoce kvůli té záležitosti s lektvarem a pak na ministerstvu.

,,Já nejsem smradlavé zboží, ale je fajn vidět známé tváře. Ahoj Bella, škoda že nevím tvoje pravé jméno."Připlul Sirius k Hinatě.

,,Já jsem Hinata Yuhi."Řekla Hinata.

,,Divné jméno Bella ti sedí víc, viď Rone."Řekl Sirius a otočil se jeho směrem.

Ten kývl.

,,Jak jsi to dokázal?"Ptal se Harry v mrákotách. Ron mu právě splnil jeho největší přání, přivolal zpět Siriuse Blacka.

,,Šel jsem dál než náš Neville, vyvolal jsem lidského magického patrona. Sirius je můj ochránce jako můj terier, Harry."Řekl Ron.

Harry ho v zapětí objal radostí a rozplakal se mu na rameni.

,,Hele to je dobrý nemusíš hned kvůli tomu Harry brečet."Odtáhl ho Ron od sebe.

,,Ty jsi ho přivedl zpět."Řekl úplně na hniličko Harry.

,,Na na chvilku, zatím to vydržím jenom na hodinu možná díky Hinatině chakře o kus déle, ale ne o moc. Chtěl jsem ti ho ukázat, až na Vánoce, ale myslím, že teď je docela vhodná chvilka."Mínil Ron.

,,Rone…"Kouleli se krokodýlí slzy po Harryho tváři.

,,No tak Harry, nebuď taková citlivka, jsi přece Nebelvír."Připlul k němu Sirius.

Harry byl jak malé dítě a chtěl ho obejmout. Sirius byl, ale jenom duch a tak jím Harry jedině tak projel.

,,Sorry Harry já jsem jenom patron, sice bytost, ale ne pevná. Přece víš, že mé skutečné tělo někde hnije."Řekl Sirius.

,,Co to je za techniku?"Ptala se Tsunade a té si v tu chvilku všiml Sirius a obdivně zapískal.

,,To je mi kost, kdo to je?"Ptal se.

,,Ehm Tsunade Senju, hlava místní vesnice a shodou trochu divných okolností moje sestřenice ze třetího kolene."Řekl Neville.

,,Páni nevěděl, jsem že Longbottomovic holky můžou mít takové popředí."Řekl Sirius.

Tsunade zrudla zlostí.

,,Ty hajzle."Křikla na něho.

,,Ono to mluví, ale madam já nejsem žádný prostředek, do kterého se vyprazdňuje, i když jednou jsem ho ukradl."Řekl Sirius.

Tsunade zrudla ještě víc.

,,Ty se nikdy nezměníš Sirie."Řekl Harry.

,,Ne ani po smrti."Řekl na to Sirius.

,,Ty jsi tedy Sirius?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Jo a o tobě jsem už slyšel od Rona. Ty musíš být Naruto. Ten malý záškodník."Řekl úsměvně Sirius.

Naruto kývl a pšíkl.

,,Tady si někdo uhnal chřipku."Řekl Sirius, když to viděl.

,,Jo a pořádnou."Řekl na to Neville.

,,Proč jsi mě vůbec Rone kolego volal? Kvůli ženské nebo Harrymu nebo kvůli čemu?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne kvůli Hermioně."Řekl na to Ron.

,,Proč kvůli Hermioně? To mě chtěla vidět nebo co?"Ptal se Sirius a zahleděl se na Hermionu, která omámená seděla na židli.

,,Co je s ní vypadá jako by na ní poslal Mdloby, je v pořádku je nějaká bledá."Řekl Sirius.

,,Ne jenom je toho na ní trochu moc informací za tento večer. Její mozek je asi trochu přehlcený."Řekl Ron.

,,Aha kvůli mně, že jsi mě přivolal nebo co?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,No také, ale je tu jedna záležitost, kterou bys měl vědět Sirie."Řekl Ron nesměle.

,,Co jako?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,Neville."Řekl směr svého kamaráda Ron.

,, Genesis reguli mortis patris matris expecto."Vykřikl znovu Neville směr Hermiony, která se znovu rozzářila.

,,To je přece kouzlo potomků, rodinné kouzlo Longbottomů!"Řekl překvapeně Sirius.

,,Jsem přece Longbottom."Řekl Neville.

V tom se ozval nepřítomný hlas Hermiony.

,,Já Hermiona Jean Polyxéna Blacková z rodu Blacku prohlašuji, že jsem dcera Reguluse Arcturuse Blacka a Evy Jean Harper narozena 8.září 1979 v Londýně."

Sirius otevřel hubu dokořán a vylezli mu jeho oči z důlků a vydal křik jako Ufňukaná Uršula.

,,Děláte si prdel!"Vykřikl zápětí.

,,Ne."Řekl Ron.

Duch Siriuse Blacka hleděl na Hermionu jako na ducha.

,,Ne tohle je pravda, mi jsme to také zjistili také jenom před chvilkou. Dodatečně vše nejlepší byl jsi celou dobu strejdou brilantní čarodějky."Řekl Harry.

,,Merlinovo červivé hovno, až toho zmetka na onom světě najdu tak si ho podám."Křikl Sirius.

,,Ehm Sirie co tím myslíš?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Mého nanicovatého pitomce bratra Reguluse. Vždyť mu bylo 17let a ten hajzl se přesto rozmnožil dál."Řekl studeně Sirius.

Harry trochu zrudl. Hermiona byla tedy kaliberní číslo Siriova bratra v 17letech. Potěš koště.

,,Klídek Sirie."Řekl Ron.

,,Jaký pak klídek, jak by bylo tobě, kdyby ses po 17letech dozvěděl, že jsi strýcem."Řekl velice zuřící Sirius. Ron jenom pokrčil rameny.

,,Za všechny svaté, jak to, že to nebylo na rodokmenu, proč se tam Hermiona neobjevila?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,Netuším, ale Nevillovo kouzlo nelže."Řekl Ron.

,,Ne je to stará magie."Řekli skoro na stejno Sirius a Neville a trochu na sebe překvapeně pohlédli.

,,Hermiona hold je tak trochu záhada. Když se naučila takové věci jako ten nitrozip a pektrorális."Řekl Harry.

Sirius s při druhém slovu zarazil a otočil Hermionu.

,,Merlinovo fusekle."Řekl jenom.

,,Jenom už vím, kdo je ta Eva Happerová a vůbec mě to netěší."Řekl Sirius.

,,Kdo?"Ptal se Harry. Moc by ho zajímalo, kdo byla i maminka Hermiony.

,,Reguluse by měl někdo přetrhnout v čtvrtinky a poslat do pekla. Proč zrovna ta?"Ptal se sám sebe Sirius.

,,Co na té Evě bylo tak strašného?" Ptal Harry.

,,Strašného, to spíš můj brácha je pitomec na druhou. Eva byla o 5let starší než on a ještě k tomu bývalka Remuse, našeho Remuse."Řekl zdrceně Sirius.

,,To jsou my tedy pletky."Řekl Neville.

Harry se měl sto chutí rozesmát. To byl tedy zamotaný románek. Hermiona tedy nejdivnější človíček pod sluncem.

,,To jako fakt?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Když to říkám tak to říkám, kolego byla to Remusova holka ne mého pošahaného bráchy. Byla ještě k tomu z Hagwaspáru a mudlovského původu. Očividně vlčice mu dala košem a braška neudržel trenky na uzdě, jen počkej, za tohle ti připálím zadek Regulusi."Řekl stále naštvaně Sirius.

,,Tak proto, chtěli dát Hermionu do Hagwaspáru."Dokáplo Harrymu.

,,Jo možná jako její matku tam dali. Dcera Zmijozela a Hagwaspárky skončí v Nebelvíru, klobouk je občas šílenec."Řekl Sirius.

,,Ne on ji chtěl tam dát, ale Hermiona ho přemluvila. Jako mě a Harryho chtěl dát do Zmijozelu."Řekl Ron.

,,Zmijozel!"Vykřikl Sirius.

,,No neskončil jsem tam, tak co řešíš Sirie."Řekl Harry.

,,Dnes mám definitivně špatný den."Řekl Sirius.

,,Nejste asi jediný."Řekla Tsunade ne moc nadšeně.

Hermiona se konečně probrala a trochu omámeně koukala kolem sebe.

,,Zdravíčko sluníčko já jsem tvůj očividně strejda."Řekl Sirius a obkroužil Miu.

Ta raději znovu omdlela.

,,Na tu je toho moc dnes."Řekl Neville.

,,Jinak vidím, že jsi tu docela asi užíváte jak vidím. Koukám, že jsi pořádně vyrostl Harry, James také tou dobou byl jak fazole rostl do nebe rychleji než Bradavice.

Rozhodně, ale neměl takové svaly, oho rozhodně Harry, za tebou holky budou ohánět."Řekl se záškodnickým úsměvem Sirius.

,,Sorry jsem zadán Sirie."Řekl Harry.

Siriusovi se rozzářili oči.

,,Tak to je užasné, kdo je ta holčička."Řekl Sirius.

,,No holčička není jako já nejsem klučík Sirie, díky téhle osobě, která jí nakukala nějaký postup od své babičky jak vyject, mužského z dýkou a pouty a přivázat ho k posteli."Pohlédl Harry na Miu.

Sirius měl znovu hubu dokořán.

,,To mi Ron neřekl. Neteř je očividně ostřejší než kudla. Jinak blahopřeji Harry, vítej mezi chlapy."Řekl trochu divně se usmívající Sirius.

,,Tohle nehodlám komentovat."Zamračil se Harry.

,,No tak byla alespoň pěkná?"Ptal se Sirius.

Harry zrudl, tohle tak ve velké společnosti nechtěl říkat.

,,Jo je krásná."Řekl tiše. Sirius ho jedině uváděl do rozpaků.

,,Zrska?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne hnědovláska, nejsem můj otec Sirie."Zakabonil se Harry.

,,Sorry, Harry jenom poslední otázka, jak se jmenuje kočka?"Ptal se uličnicky Sirius.

,,Tenten."Řekl tiše, ale Neville ho slyšel.

,,Pottere ty hajzlíku kurevský co si to dovoluješ!"Křikl.

Sirius znovu byl překvapen. Tohle nebyl vážně jeho den. Neville chytil pod límec Harryho a chtěl mu jednu vrazit.

,,Dost!"Zařval Sirius zplna hrdla.

Tohle se mu nelíbilo. Velice nelibě tvářící se otočil na Harryho a Nevilla.

,,Laskavě mi řekněte, co tohle má znamenat?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,Co si asi tak myslíš Sirie, Harry chodí s týmovou kolegyní Nevilla, tak se nediv, že takto Neville vyvádí."Řekl do toho Ron.

Sirius povytáhl obočí.

,,Já si rozhodně nemám co vyčítat, brácho. Ty také nejsi také čistá lilie."Řekl Harry a nesnášel to, že je o 4 centimetry menší než Neville. Neville ho pustil, ale doutnal jako papiňák.

,,Rone vysvětli."Řekl Sirius, měl pokrk být tu za vola.

Nejperve to s Hermionou a pak musí ještě řešit Harryho a Frankova syna.

,,Hm no Neville má také holku to je celý. Já za to nemůžu, že pan doktůrek má ošetřovatelku svého kamaráda tam dole."Řekl Ron.

Sirius si pomyslel, že já v tom nebi nezůstal. Na tohle byl moc starý.

,,Hele kluci sklidněte hormon, sice vím, že teď z vás křičí testoron, ale přece se kvůli tomu nezabijete."Řekl Sirius a schytal dva velmi naštvané pohledy.

,,Tak dobrá."Řekl a mávl rukou. Tohle nerad dělal a už vůbec na svém kmotřenci.

Na jednou místo Harryho a Nevilla tam staly dvě holky. Dvě hezky vyvinuté šestnáctky. Ozval se křik, který probudil i Hermionu. Ta se podivovala, kdo tam stojí.

,,Nebojte přejde to do hodiny."Řekl Sirius.

,,Siriusi!"Pištěl Harry sopránem jako hysterka.

,,Klídek to přežiješ. Já, to musel také přežít, když mi to v 18nácti Remus jednou provedl."Řekl Sirius.

Harry drtil nadávky mezi zuby na jednoho zpropadeného vlkodlaka v profesorském taláru.

,,No tedy to je lepší než Harémová technika."Řekl Naruto.

,,Co to je?"Ptal se Sirius.

Harry zbledl jako stěna, jenom to ne Naruto !

Naruto se tedy přeměnil, v to co se přeměnil a reakce byli různé. Hinata zrudla, Ron vyvalil oči a spadla mu brada, Neville uskočil a narazil do zdi, Hermiona znovu Narutovi jednu vrazila, až skončil v koupelně zapadlý mezi dlaždičky v koupelně.

Sirius byl šokován. Přece na chvilku tam stály čtyři velmi vyvinuté ženské jenom v obláčcích. Přitom ani nebyl tady v nebi.

Naruto přišel s velmi rudým obtiskem a povídá ,,tohle jsem myslel, rozhodně umíte Sirius-san hodně dobrá kouzla nebo to Harry-ni-san také umí a tahal mě za nos, když jsem ho to toto učil?"

Harry zbledl jako kost a začal se potit. Viděl šílený výraz Tsunade a divný usměv Siria a rád by Naruta vrhl do nejbližšího hnoje zpět.

,,Harry ty umíš tohle také?"Ptal se Sirius jako malé dítě.

Harry nevěděl jestli, má přikývnout nebo ne, ale Naruto za něj jednou obstaral sám.

,,Jo aniki to umí, jenom se stydí. Viď Harry."Řekl usměvavě Naruto.

Harry by se nejraději propadl do pekla nebo do nejtemnějšího zákoutí Snapovy sbírky lektvaru, jenom aby tam nestál. Tohle setkání si zdaleka přestavoval jinak.

,,Oh to je tak nádherné, přeci jsi jenom syn Poberty Harry. S tím by se dalo dělat tolik věci."Slzel imaginární slzy Sirius.

,,Rone možná bys ses to měl naučit také, s tím by určitě nějaký šprým dal jistojistě udělat."Usmál se blaženě Sirius.

Ron zrudl. To nebylo pobertovské, ale úchylné. Přece není transvezista aby se měnil v ženskou.

Hinata se raději vypařila z obýváku na svůj pokoj. Tsunade říkala, že Harry-kun příští měsíc bude vyklízet hnůj ve všech prasečincích, za tohle.

Ron-kun dostane držkovou tak mastnou, že se bude divit. Přivolal snad ještě většího úchyla a prevézáka než byl Jiraja.

,,Sirie."Zavrčel Harry, což vyznělo spíš díky dívčímu hlasu Harryho jako nasupený pávice.

,,Co pak slečno?"Ptal se Sirius.

,,Sklapni." Řekl Harry.

Sirius Black, ale nehodlal mlčet. Nebylo mu to dáno do vínku. Byl od narození velký řečník a mluvka.

,,Tady je to tak krásné místo. Vy jste také krásnější. Naučili jste se tolik hezkého. Lituji, že tu nemůžu být svými živ. Ale vidím, že toho začíná mít Ron dost, takže se prozatím loučím a přeji vám všem krásné čekání na svátky.

Jo a Harry vždy dbej při sexuálním styku na ochranu. Na jisté věci si mladý. Nejsi přeci takový pitomec jako můj brácha.

Longbottome pro tebe to samé, Frank by nebyl rád.

Čágo bello lidičky."Řekl Sirius a zmizel.

Obývak byl jak bojová zona. Harry byl rudý jak sopka. Neville se díval, na to místo, kde zmizel jistý Black, jako na kýbl z blitkami.

Ron si připadal jako v hodně velkém srabu, že ho přivolal

a Tsunade soptila nadávky. Hermiona omdlelá ležela na židli jako papírová panenka.

Jo ta slavná poslední večeře se začala pálit na plotně.


	28. Kapitola 28 - Nevillova nehoda

**Kapitola 28 – Nevillova nehoda**

Ron seděl v koupelně a dával tam nové dlaždič , co Naruto a hlavně Tsunade zničily. Seděl na stoličce, protože tu klečet nebo dřepět by prostě s jeho levou nohou nevydržel. Měl si to rozmyslet s tím, že Siriuse přivolá. Nebyl to dobrý nápad. Jedině každého skoro v Doupěti nasral. Harry měl z toho náladu, že by se mu ani Voldemort nechtěl přiblížit.

Musel celou hodinu být holkou.

Ron se zasmál, docela mu to slušelo. Kdyby kluci Bradavic nevěděli, kdo to je, tak by se asi o něj přetrhli. Jo, Neville od toho dostal pár facek za toto. Neville měl snad ještě horší náladu než Harry, protože mu ještě neodpustil to zmenšení a vtípek s Smrtijedem.

Hermiona ještě z šoků z včera nevzpamatovala a byla jak si mimo. Dokonce ptala Harryho, co je za den. Ty zprávy ji očividně vzali na chvíli její geniální mozek, který byl přepálen jako ta včerejší večeře.

Štěstí, že je zachránil Choji a jeho teta a její restaurace. Konečně něco pořádného k snědku, i když dientního z pohledu Rona.

Ron byl tak trochu nešťastný, že ne vše mohl jíst. Bylo to hodně krutý trest pro něho, ale věděl, že by mu po jistých věcech bylo hodně špatně a tak ani nezkoušel, svojí dietu kašlat. Na druhou stranu se mu zdálo, že rychleji roste. Přece jenom zjistil, že jeho mikiny co si koupil před tím, než začala ta pitomá zkouška mu brzy nebude.

Možná zase dožene Nevilla, který v prvních měsících tady, se vytáhl jak nad Harryho tak nad něho a to si myslel Ron, že se mu to nikdy nestane.

Dolepil poslední dlaždičku a šel do obývaku a jidelný v jednom, kde seděl Harry s velmi ponurou aurou a něco psal nebo spíš škrtal. Sedl si k němu a chvilku ho znuděně pozoroval. Nebylo mu tak docela jasné, co to Harry dělá.

,,Co tak koukáš?"Ptal se Harry.

,,No to co děláš, co je to za papíry?"Ptal se Ron a koukal na ty dva stohy před Harrym.

,,Domácí úkoly mých žáku."Řekl Harry.

Ron vyvalil oči a jeden papír hned uzmul a rychle a zběžně ho přehlédl. To byl vážně domácí úkol.

,,Harry, ehm ty učíš?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

Harry jenom kývl.

,,Merlinovo noho, kdo tě tam u všech skřetů poslal?"Ptal se Ron.

,,To se ptáš?"Ptal se Harry.

Ron už se vůbec nedivil, jak v blbé náladě Harry je. Musel přece učit další bandu a ne jenom tu Brumbálovu.

,,No ten rukopis vypadá hodně jako…"Četl si v jednom tom papíru Ron.

,,Dětsky, jo je jim 8-10 let těm prckům Rone. Je to skoro primárka."Řekl nakysle Harry a díval se zachmuřeně na další papír.

,,Tak brzy?"Ptal se Ron udiveně.

,,Četl si Iruky knížku? Školka je tu od tří do 6let a také se tam učí číst a psát. Pak je ninja akademie nebo normální škola. Já dostal po nějaké mamině na mateřské třetí ročník, úplně super."Řekl Harry.

Ron nasadil úšklebek. Když jsi představil v těch letech George a Freda běhal mu mráz po zádech. Tenkrát mu udělali díru do jazyku nějakým extra kyselým lízátkem.

Nedokázal si takový kolektiv vůbec představit. Nikdy na mudlovskou primárku nechodil. Mamka a taťka je učili doma.

,,Merline tak to ti nezávidím, já sice na primárku nikdy nechodil, ale muselo to být strašné."Řekl Ron.

Harry se rozesmál.

,,Co se tak směješ?"Ptal se Ron.

,,No tak hrozné to nebylo, ale já ti vlastně nikdy nevyprávěl Rone. Nic co jsem prožil před tím, než jsem šel na Bradavice."Řekl Harry a položil další opravný domácí úkol na hromadu před Ronem.

,,Tak se nenech prosit je sobota, Harry. Jsem jedno ucho."Řekl Ron.

,,Co si tu tak důležitého povídáte?"Ptala se Hermiona, která přišla z svého pokoje.

,,Ale nic, jenom Harry se odhodlal k zpovědi, co zažil na primárce."Řekl Ron.

,,Fakticky? To chci také slyšet, klidně budu vyprávět i já. I já mám zážitky z ní dost dobré."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Fajn, ale toto rozhodně nebudeš nikde rozhlašovat nebo rozprašovat Mio, jako já o tobě. Nejsou to věci, které bych rád o sobě slyšel na veřejnosti."Ukázal svojí propiskou na Hermionu, Harry.

Hermiona dala ruce před prsa a povídá. ,,Neboj Harry nedoví se to ani živáček."

,,To bych prosil."Řekl Harry a škrtl další blbost svého žáka v domácím úkole.

* * *

Hinata zrovna byla na misi. Poprvé jako Hinata Yuhi a ne Hyuuga. Také ne ve svém obvyklém týmu, ale v týmu 10, jako záskok za Rona.

Nebylo to tak špatný. Bylo to mise celkem obyčejná. Nalezení jednoho kriminálníka, který se specializoval na vykrádání kas a skladů lékáren po celém Ohnivém království.

Ten člověk očividně závislý na drogách, podle těch seznamů léčiv, co ukradl.

Celá mise proběhla celkem dobře, až na to, že ten lup v horách si pěstoval mariánku. Takže, když na něho a jeho kupmány zaútočili, tak to políčko nebo spíš pole zapálil a utekl.

Problém byl, že celý tým dostal pořádnou inhalaci konopí a byl tak zkouřený, že jim létali pidimužíci před hlavami.

Snad nejvíce to schytal Schikamaru, chudák. Byl z toho celý zfetovaný, že do skály začal rýt rovnice.

Ráno zjistili, že ten neřád je zas o kus dál. Asuma byl tak vzteklý, že rozmlátil tu jeho budku, kde se předtím ukrýval na třísky. Naštěstí dostal takovou nálož nikotinu, že si do konce mise nezapálil. Chojimu bylo blbě a byl zelený jako overal Leeho Rocka. Ino stále upadala do snění o růžových mráčcích i po dvou dnech. Rozhodně nic příjemného, když málem spadla z mostu.

Hinata s tímto rozhodně neměla problémy, jenom se jí ozývala bolest hlavy a hodně podivné sny, které nedávali jí vůbec smysl. Byl v nich člověk, který jí pořád říkal nějaké divné fráze, kterým nerozuměla.

Začala si je ze zvědavosti zapisovat, co je pamatovala. Na něco zapomněla, jakmile se probudila, ale něco si přesto pamatovala.

Po dvou dnech toho zmetka dohonili do jeho neslavného doupěte, kde měl chemickou laboratoř. Samozřejmě se pokoušel znovu utéct, ale tentokrát se mu to vůbec nepovedlo.

Schikamaru stále naštvaný z minula ho stínem donutil, aby se vzdal. Bylo to vůbec poprvé pro Hinatu, kdy ji někdo pochválil za spolupráci mimo její tým. Jediná nevýhoda byla pořád ta bolest hlavy. Až bude v Konoze, tak si zajde k lékaři nebo se zeptá Nevilla.

Mají přece dobrého lékaře doma. Ano doma i ona Hinata začala Nové Doupě jak tomu všichni říkali považovat za domov.

Bylo to místo, kde se člověk mohl smát a být rád.

Harry-kun byl jako starší brácha pro ní, nikdy se s ním nebála a byl jí blízký svým nadšením pro vaření.

Mohla se ho kdykoliv zeptat. Neville-kun byl ochránce a lékař někdy hodně sprostý, ale dalo se na něho vždy spolehnout.

Mia byla pro ni jako sestra, ne jako Hanabi, která se ji posmívala a vše možné.

Otevírala jí nové brány. Ginny moc neznala, ale nevadila, byla příjemná, když v Doupěti byla málo kdy.

Naruta poznala jinak než-li ho znala. Někdy byl pořádně otravný, což by do něho nikdy předtím neřekla. Před zkouškou byl její velkou láskou, ale teď si nebyla Hinata už ničím jistá.

Jako by se stal Naruto druhořadým, ale stále důležitým vodítkem jejího malého světa.

Ukazoval, že se nemá nikdy člověk vzdát a stále bojovat. To dělalo Hinatu silnější.

Dnes byl na první Ron-kun, ten kdo jí dal nový život. Život bez omezení, život někoho jiného než Hinaty Hyuugy.

Pro ni byl ten, zažehl plamen. Díky němu se stala volnou, mohla vylétnout jako ta holubice.

Dlužila mu mnohé, i když on by to za dluh asi nepovažoval. Už asi kvůli té krvi. Ona to do té chvíle než to řekl před Harry-kunem řekl, vůbec nevěděla. Bylo to lékařské tajemství. Asi Neville ho stejně porušil, ač úmyslně či neúmyslně, to se už asi nikdy nedoví.

Rozhodně se stal pro Hinatu důležitým člověkem. Měla ho ráda.

* * *

Temari a Ginny mířili do Konohy z své jednoduché mise, předání dokumentu Hokage. Cestou si povídali o všem možném. Stali se z nich přítelkyně, i když ještě před 2 měsíci by se asi navzájem zabili.

,,To fakt jako máte pod domem sklep s chlastem?"Ptala se Temari.

,,Přece ti to říkám, jestli chvilku v Konoze pobudeš, tak ti Doupě ukážu Temari."Řekla Ginny a skočila na další strom směr Konohy.

,,Budu ráda, vy z jiné dimenze jste rozhodně zajímavý. Umíte měnit lidi."Řekla Temari.

,,Jak to myslíš?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Dáváte do pohybu neuvěřitelné věci, osvobodili jste Gaaru a zahnali na útěk Oroschimara, přemluvili Tsunade a to jsou věci, co nikdo předtím nedokázal."Řekla Temari.

,,Pff když už si to myslíš, ale většinu věcí má na svědomí Harry a Neville a hlavně Naruto, ti mají tu tvojí řečenou schopnost."Řekla Ginny.

,,Já myslím, že ji máte všichni, možná proto, že jste kouzelníci tedy něco víc než ninjové."Řekla Temari.

,,Každý může být kouzelník Temi, každý ninja, když bude chtít."Řekla Ginny.

,,Já myslela, že je to nějaká zvláštní schopnost."Řekla udiveně Temari.

,,Ne, Naruto to také umí, něco umí Kiba nebo Hinata a dokonce kouzla myslím, že i umí Sakura a Sasuke. U ostatních nevím."Řekla po pravdě Ginny.

Temari byla unešená. Bylo by boží něco takového umět.

,,Ehm myslíš, že bys mě něco mohla naučit."Ptala se dychtivě.

Ginny se zamyslela. De-fakto nic nebylo proti. Písečná se stala spojencem Listové a Temari byla milá a kamarádská. Tak proč ne.

,,Hm jo klidně, naučím tě moje kouzla, protože stejně jako já jsi jediná holka mezi sourozenci. Bráchové někdy pěkně štvou."Řekla Ginny ze stromu dolů a pokračovala po zemi v běhu.

,,To mi povídej, myslím, že jsem v tobě našla spřízněnou duši."Usmála se Temari.

,,Jakmile budeme v Konoze tak ti je ukážu a ty si budeš moct vybrat."Ďábelsky se usmála Ginny.

,,Je je to lepší než nakupování oblečení."Řekla nadšeně Temari.

,,No také můžeme, jestli chceš."Řekla Ginny.

,,Skvěle jsi nejlepší Ginny."Řekla Temari a přidala na tempu.

* * *

Hermiona se za ten den dost nasmála. Harry ji zvedl rozhodně svým vyprávěním náladu a ona možná trochu na ně zíral jako jojo, asi si některé věci nedokázal pořádně představit. To, že Harry obarvil učiteli vlasy na modro, zapálil omylem třídnici při chemii, asi se přemístil nějakým způsobem na komín školní jídelny, popral se snad s každým ne s velkým úspěchem, vyhrál okresní přebor v orientačním běhu ve své kategorii a hrál ve školním sboru na flétnu.

Hermiona si uvědomila, že ona a Ron o Harrym strašně málo vědí.

Ptala se tedy dál, zatímco Harry se ptal čas od času, jestli to či ono u jeho žáka je pravopisně správně, když si nebyl jistý.

Díky tomuto se třeba dozvěděla, že Harry se kamarádil se školníkem z jeho primárky. Nějakým panem Fersanem. Možná proto se skamarádil rychle s Hagridem.

Hermiona mu naopak vyprávěla o tom, jak byla ještě ve školce pověstná tím, že se hodně prala a vůdce bandy.

Ron na ní div nevyvalil své oční bulvy. Hermiona pak doplnila, že i učitelky měli před ní strach. Byla prej postrach.

To Harryho i Rona zarazilo, to oni prej nedokážou představit. Hermiona vzdychla a ukázala jim její starou jizvu. Na lokti, sice skoro nečitelná, ale byla stále s ní.

Vysvětlila, že jí má z rvačky z kluky z primárky, když bylo pět.

Pak vyprávěla, že v prvním ročníku na primárce byla hodně dlouho nemocná a tak přimkla ke knížkám. Ztratila mnoho přátel, kteří ji pokládali za šprta díky tomu, ale ona se snažila je získat všemožně zpět, ale už se jí to nikdy nepovedlo. Ron namítl, že má je a když o ní nestáli tak jak je, tak to nebyli praví kamarádi, ale blbci.

Hermionu to zahřálo na srdci. Přes všechno to, co si tady prožili a přes to, že je rozdělili, tak pořád Lví trojka existovala.

Možná silnější, možná dospělejší, možná více samostatná a nezávislá na sobě, ale byli to pořád oni. Tak jak je Bradavice a jeden troll stvořili.

* * *

Neville syčel bolestí.

Ne tohle se mu ještě nikdy nestalo. Nikdy. Ruka mu také moc nálady nepřidávala, očividně ji to bolelo také.

Bože co jak s toho ven, aby si ještě více neublížil a aby neublížil Ruka-chan. Musí si přivolat nějakou pomoc.

Hulákat nechtěl a už vůbec ne na sousedy Ruky. Ta babička vedle v bytě by dostala z nich mrtvici a ostatní by se tak jedině smály.

Ne to by byl špatný nápad. Koho jiného, přemýšlej, Neville.

Nakonec Neville přišel na to, že pomocí svého patrona přivolá, alespoň Harryho nebo Rona.

Sice už bylo kolem desáté večer, ale snad nebudou jako zabití.

Také řekl prostřednictvím svého patrona, ať vezmou lékárničku. Jo tu oba vážně potřebovali a to byli oba zdravotníci a také Rona, jako někoho kdo se vyzná v konstrukci takové věci jako postel.

,,Nevi-kun jsi si jistý, že přijdou?"Ptala se Ruka.

,,Když už ne oni, tak alespoň někdo z Doupěte. Jenom bych tu nechtěl mít Naruta. Ten by si odnesl trauma." Řekl Neville a pokoušel se o klidnou tvář, ale bylo mu tam úzko.

Ruka vzdychla.

* * *

Harry zrovna vyšel z koupelny vyráchaný jako mimino, když přistál na kuchyňském stole patron v podobě lva a mocně zařval, až Harry nadskočil.

To očividně mu přidalo na pozornosti, protože se přihnal jak Ron tak Hermiona. Nikdo jiný doma nebyl. Naruto byl na misi, Hinata též a Ginny byla někde na cestě.

,,Co se děje?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Netuším, ale to je definitivně lev Nevilla."Ukázal na patrona Harry.

Lev začal mluvit Nevillovým hlasem, což bylo neočekávané.

,,Lidi z Doupěte, potřebuji pomoc! Stala se nehoda! Vemte lékárničku a Rona, jsem u Ruky doma! Prosím pomoc."Doslova žadonil hlas Nevilla.

,,Nehoda a jaká? Proč chce mě?"Ptal se Ron, ale lev mu neodpověděl a rozplynul se.

,,No znělo dost naléhavě, řekla bych."Řekla Hermiona a běžela do koupeny pro jednu ze dvou lékárniček v domě, co sestavil Neville, pro jejich potřeby. Byla to kožená brašna.

,,Měli bychom tam jít všichni tři, kdo ví co to je."Řekl Harry.

,,Jo, doufám, že Neville něco neopravoval. Řekl jsem mu, ať mi to přenechá."Brumlal Ron.

,,Deset večer?"Ptal se Harry a podíval se na hodiny.

,,Hm tak to se mi nezdá, také. Sice tam čas od času Neville nocuje, ale co probůh se stalo?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Kdo ví, ale prosí nás o pomoc a je to kamarád, takže jdu."Řekla Hermiona přehodila si brašnu přes rameno.

,,Pravda, jdu také, jestli se jedná o nějakou technickou závadu, ve které Neville uvízl, tak mě budete potřebovat."Řekl Ron a oblékl si svojí zimní bundu.

,,Ok tak razíme všichni společně."Řekl Harry a oblékl se také.

Cesta k bytu Ruky Kobaji netrvala ani deset minut. Hermiona tu adresu znala. S Rukou se někdy bavila.

Také věděla, že má Ruka zvláštní zvyk, nechat ve dveřích klíč. Takže stačilo jednoduché kouzlo a dveře se otevřeli.

Bylo divné, nesvítilo se. Byl tu vůbec někdo nebo si z nich Neville utahoval?

,,Je tu někdo?"Ptal se nahlas do bytu Ron.

Z od nějakých dveří se ozval Nevilla hlas, trochu přiškrceně ,,Rone si to ty, kámo? Jsem tak rád slyšet tě."

,,Neville kde jsi?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Druhé dveře z leva v ložnici."Řekl Nevilla hlas.

Ronovi vylétlo obočí až skoro k vlasovému porostu jeho hlavy. Významně se podíval na Harryho a Hermionu a všichni tiše řekli překvapením ,,Ložnice?"

Hnali se do té místnosti skoro ihned. Mysleli si, že je s Neville hodně zle. To co spatřili, jim vzalo dech a pár asi mozkových buněk navíc.

Všude bylo rozházené oblečení. Dokonce i na lustru byla zavěšená očividně poprda Ruky. No a pak něco co vypadalo jako postel, ale postel v stavu ,,zrovna jsme ji přinesli z krámu a chystáme se ji rozložit".

Nikde ani Neville nebo Ruka.

,,Kde jste lidi?"Ptal se Ron znovu.

Postel začala mluvit.

,,Tady Rone, uvízlí v posteli."Řekl tlumeně Neville.

Hermiona se začala smát. To bylo vtipný, Neville uvízl v rozkládající posteli.

,,Ty jsi tam?"Ptal se Harry překvapeně. To byla ta slavná nehoda?

Z postele vylezla jedna ruka. Ruka definitivně Ruky, Neville měl packu větší.

,,Ano, jsem tu oba."Ozval se i její hlas.

To už ani nevydržel ani Ron a rozesmál se také. Ne, že by záviděl, ale tohle by mělo patřit do extrémně vtipných situací.

,,Lidi jsem rád smějete, ale tady se nedá pořádně dýchat."Řekla Nevillovým hlasem postel.

,,No jo."Řekl Ron a podíval se na ten kloub postele a její perka. Vytáhl něco z kapsy a křikl na Harryho.

,,Až ti řeknu, tak tu spodní část tlač dolů Harry."

Harry kývl a Ron tam začal něco šroubovat a natahovat.

,,Teď."Řekl Ron a Harry té nenažrané posteli otevřel tlamu.

Na povrchu zemském vylezl skoro nahý páreček Ruka a Neville a těžce oddechovali, jako by běželi maraton.

,,To je dost, bylo tam dost nepříjemně."Řekl Neville.

,,Ano velmi."Držela se za prsa Ruka. Přece tu nebyli jenom oni dva.

,,Vážně Neville, co jste provozovali, že jste takto skončili?"Kroutila hlavou Hermiona.

,,Nic, chystali se, ale postel se najednou rozhodla bez nás, že nás dá jako pozdní večeři a prostě nás zdlábila."Řekl Neville a rudý jako vlčí mák hleděl na ostatní.

,,Tak hladová postel?"Ptala se usmívající Hermiona.

,,Já se nedivím, kloub té postele je v tahu."Ozval se Ron.

,,Kurevský kšunt."Řekla naštvaně Ruka a oblékla si alespoň Nevillovo tričko, aby nebyla na očích.

,,Už víme. Doporučuji novou. Na tohle nemám součástky."Řekl Ron.

Neville mezitím popadl lekárničku a namazal si mastičkou kotník, který si zvrknul a trochu si ho zaléčil chakrou. Do rána se to snad spraví.

,,Tak to byla nejpodivnější nehoda, co jsem kdy viděl."Cukali koutky Harrymu.

,,Moc vtipný Harry, ale nevíš, jak to bylo nepříjemný."Řekl Neville.

,,To ne."Řekl Harry, ale tvářit se vážně se fakticky nedokázal.

,,Jo to si napíšu do kalendáře, že vás spolkla postel."Řekla Hermiona a měla se k odchodu. Jí to přišlo vtipný jako Fredův kumbálek nebo dědova příhoda z mládí s rovnátky.

Prostě něco co se vryje do paměti.

,,Ne."Řekl zdrceně Neville. Doufal, že to Mia nikde nevyžvaní. To by bylo za trest.

,,Kamaráde, s tebou není nuda."Poplácal ho po rameni Harry a stále se potichu chechtal.

,,Neville?"Upřela na něho oči Ruka.

,,Co ?"Ptal se.

Do toho se ozval Ron. ,,Ty šroubky se na něco hodit mohou, beru si je."Hodil si pár šroubů a matek do kapsy od kalhot a tvářil se jako sluníčko.

Harry mezitím už v chodbě zase obouval do bot.

,,Jistě."Řekl Neville. Ron bral všechno možné, co se týče starých součástek. Sanchiho staré mikroskopy například.

,,Neville mohla bych u tebe přespat, no můj spacák je v opravně."Dělala na něho kočičí očka Ruka.

Nevillovi se rozšířili zorničky nadšením. Ruka chtěla k němu! Do jeho postílky!

,,Dámská návštěva."Zapískal Ron.

,,Sklapni."Otočila se zlostně Ruka na něho.

Ron klidil pole, se slovy ,, Nehlučte prosím moc."

,,Jsme kouzelník, Weasley."Řekl Neville a začal se oblíkat.


	29. Kapitola 29 - Vánoce se to jmenuje

**Kapitola – 29 – Vánoce se to jmenuje**

Ron zrovna vláčel stromeček společně s Harrym. Vánoční stromeček z lesů, co vlastnil Schikamary otec.

Bylo dobré, že měli s nimi tak výtečné vztahy. Jejich lesy byli prostě výborné. Harrymu a i dalším připomínali lesy od nich.

Sice ne Zakázaný les, který spíš připomínal tréninkový okresek číslo 2., který byl skoro nejoblíbenější místo Ronovi sestry, která tam čas od času pobývala, ale les například u Doupěte nebo lesy, co spatřovali za jízdy Bradavickým expresem.

,,Není ten stromek nějak moc velký?"Ptal se v předu Harry.

,,Myslím, že ne Harry a kdyby, mohu ho seříznout, žádný problém."Mávl v zádu nad tím rukou Ron.

,,Stejně je podivné, že tu neznají Vánoce."Řekl Harry.

,,Co si čekal, nejsme tu doma, Harry. Mají své svátky. Já se osobně strašně těším na oslavu Nového roku a Hanami slavnost, prej je podle Naruta a Hinaty hodně pěkná tady v Listové."Řekl Ron.

,,Hm, to asi jo. Pořádají tu nějaké hodně hezké ohňostroje. To by bylo něco pro tvé bráchy."Řekl Harry.

,,Nejlepší, že tento rok je ta Hanami slavnost zrovna den po mých narozeninách."Usmíval se Ron.

,,Štístko."Řekl Harry.

,,Škoda, že tu není Fred a George, ty by určitě si ty ohňostroje také užili."Řekl Ron.

,,Ale nevím, co by říkali na to ostatní. Dokážeš si je představit jako ninji, já moc ne."Řekl Harry.

,,Ne to ne Harry, nevím, ale oni nikdy se do boje tak nevrhli asi jako mi. Jo byli to šprýmaři a obchodníci, ale tím to haslo."Zavrtěl hlavou Ron

a přehodil si stromek na druhé rameno, aby se mu líp ten strom nesl. Byl trochu schrben, protože Harry byl menší než on.

,,To máš asi pravdu, Naruto sice jim občas podobá, ale to je také vše. Také nevím, jak by jisté změny vzali."Řekl Harry.

,,Jo, chápu. Ti by to nesli mnohem hůř než Ginny."Řekl Ron.

,,Rone, mohu se na něco zeptat?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Na cokoliv, jsem přece tvůj kámoš Harry."Řekl Ron.

,,Jestli se někdy vůbec někdy vrátíme, no domů do naší dimenze, tak hodláš jim to říct, no s jak jsi přišel k těm jizvám?"Ptal se Harry.

Ron se zamyslel. To bude těžké, tohle vysvětlovat a Ron si toho byl vědom. Hlavně asi rodičům. Bráchové to asi znás pochopí, než oni.

Charlie má také pár jizev a Bill také, takže u nich to půjde nejsnáze, ale problém bude mamka. Ano bude jim to muset říct a jít s pravdou ven, ale věty by teď dával dohromady těžko.

,,No budu muset Harry. To těžko před nimi zakryji."Usmál se Ron.

Harry vzdychl, on si to vyčítal. To,že málem Ron zemřel ho dost tížilo do dnes.

,,Co tak dlouhý obličej Harry?"Ptal se Ron, ačkoliv Harryho výraz přes jehličí a jeho černé vlasy neviděl. Nepočítal padající sníh.

,,Neměl jsem tě do toho tahat."Řekl tiše Harry a myslel si, že ho Ron neuslyší.

Ron se zašklebil. On si to zase bere na sebe idiot. Zvedl tedy stromek i Harrym do vzduchu. Harry se lekl a pustil a spadl na svoje čtyři písmenka do prašanu.

,,Harry sakru za to nemůžeš, byl to můj boj a ne tvůj! Co se týče ministerstva a dalších věcí tak to bylo moje svobodné rozhodnutí, ty jsi mě k tomu nenutil a ani nerval, tak se přestaň obviňovat z něčeho co ti může být u prdele. Mrtví nejsem a jen tak nebudu, kámo."Řekl Ron.

Harry pootevřel svojí chlebárnu, ale Ron zarazil na chvilku ten stromek v lese do země a přešel k němu.

,,To já jsem byl ten slaboch. Pitomec a debil. Ne ty Harry. Ty jsi nás vždy jenom chránil, ale kdo chránil pak tebe. Nikdo, ale to se změní. Máš tady mě, tak Nevilla a dokonce Miu a Ginny a nezapomeň a Naruta a Hinatu. Nemusíš dělat vše vždy sám. Zvedni se nebo ještě nachladíš a Neville bude fakt už nasraný."Řekl Ron a podal Harrymu ruku.

Harry se zvedl a nevěděl tak docela co říct. Pak si uvědomil, že je fakticky pitomec, když si myslel do teď, že on musí je všechny hlídat. Ba ne, jako by ho tady a teď ho vyvedl Ron z omylu. Nebyl sám a jeho přátelé si také dokázali sami poradit.

,,Dík."Řekl a vzal si znovu na ramena ten stromek.

,,Za co?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Že jsi doopravdický kamarád Rone."Řekl Harry.

,,Maličkost."Řekl Ron a šel dál.

* * *

,,Jsi jistá, že jsme na správném místě?"Ptala se tak trochu nevěřícně Temari na Nové Doupě.

Před ní stála sídlo, ve kterém nežila ani ona. Temari a její bratři žili v budově, kde sídlil Kazekage v menším bytě o pěti místnostech a ne ve vlastním bytě.

Proto jí možná přišlo Nové Doupě tak velké.Také bylo jak si divné pro ní, že tu viseli barevné lampionky. Nebyl přece žádný svátek. Nebo snad ano. Temari byla ohledně svátku dost zapomnětlivá. Toto byla doména Kankura a ne její.

Nový rok určitě ještě nebyl. Také nebyla zvyklá na sněhovou pokrývku. Sníh viděla podruhé životě, žila v poušti a tam byla už voda vzácností natož sníh a led.

,,Ano, ale zajímalo, kdo zdobil."Mumlala Ginny a vstoupila dovnitř.

Vešli obě dvě do obývacího prostoru, kde nikdo nebyl. Ginny se hned koukla na nástěnku. Hinata byla na misi, Naruto by měl být doma, Hermiona asi někde v knihovně nebo u Tsunade a Harry, Ron a Neville měli být doma, ale tady nikdo nebyl. Možná byli na pokoji.

,,Lidi je tu někdo!"Zařvala na celé Doupě.

,,Ginny myslím, že tě slyšeli až na druhé straně vesnice."Zašklebila se Temari.

,,Pff to je mi jedno."Odfrkla si Ginny.

,,Musíš být tak hlasitá."Ozval se jednoznačně Neville.

,,Konečně někdo. Kde jsou ostatní?"Ptala se ho hned Ginny.

,,No Naruto někam zmizel a Hermiona šla pro nějaké dokumenty a Ron s Harrym šli pro stromek."Drbal si šišku Neville.

Ginny se rozzářila. Milovala Vánoce.

,,Ty jsi ten s tou žábou."Konstatovala Temari.

,,Jo a ty jsi s tím vějířem, já myslel, že se s Ginny nenávidíte."Naklonil hlavu Neville a bedlivě si Temari prohlížel.

,,To jsou staré zprávy Neville."Řekla Ginny.

To byla ta blondýna s tím vějířem a čtyřmi culíky. Měl z ní divný pocit.

,,Co tak na mě zíráš?"Ptala se podrážděně Temari.

,,No nic, ale nečekal bych tě tu a už vůbec ne o Vánocích. Jak se ještě jednou jmenuješ."Řekl Neville a sešel k nim dolů z patra.

,,Věci se mění. Máš asi mozek na dvě věci. Jsem Temari."Řekla Temari.

,,Teší mě, Neville."Podal jí ruku.

,,Vy jste mi vzali můj part."Šklebila se Ginny.

,,Sorry, ale asi blondánka Temari byla rychlejší než ty."Řekl Neville.

,,Nech si tu blondýnku."Řekla Temari.

,,Přeci si jí."Řekl nechápavě Neville.

Temari se zakabonila. Ten kluk byl fakticky opruz.

,,Neville buď alespoň trochu gentlmen."Snažila ho usměrnit Ginny.

,,Já jsem nic neřekl špatného, náhodou mají blondýny výhodu, jejich vlasy jsou vždy vidět na sto mílí."Řekl Neville.

,,Ty…"Chtěla něco říct Temari, ale Ginny je předešla.

,,Neville tohle je host, tak se chovej trochu slušně. Nevím co ti přelezlo přes záda, ale jsi jak podebraný vřed."Řekla Ginny a šlápla mu kozačkou na nohu.

Neville zaječel bolestí. Ne tenhle prosinec stál za hovno.

,,To bolelo."Řekl a mnul si nohu.

,,Fakticky Neville. Co se tu dělo, že si hraješ na všeználka, kamaráde."Řekla Ginny a stáhla ho směr dolu pomocí toho límce u jeho mikiny.

,,Nic."Řekl Neville vyhýbavě.

,,To mi vážně jako nic nezní, ale jestli nechceš abych se ptala, což asi nechceš, tak se k nám budeš chovat slušně jako kdysi na Bradavicích Neville. Nějak toho Nevilla totiž postrádám. Jako by tu stál spíš Malfoy křížený s Percym a Flintem."Řekla chladně Ginny.

Temari sice nevěděla co byli ty osoby, ale ten hnědovláska zbledl a a pořádně sebou ošil.

,,To jako… jsem se choval tak… no příšerně?" Ptal se rudý ve tvářích.

,,Mám to zhodnotit Neville?"Ptala se Ginny.

Ten zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Výborně."Spráskla ruce Ginny a šla do kuchyně.

Neville tak trochu znervozněl, když tu stál sám s tou Temari.

,,Nekoukej tak, nejdu nikoho zabít."Řekla a odložila svůj bojový vějíř, který měla do té chvíle na zádech společně s cestovním vakem.

,,Promiň jenom jsem měl špatný týden."Řekl na oplátku Neville.

Temari si odfrkla. To míval každý, ale s tím Nevillem pod špatnou hvězdou nebo planetou by nechtěla jíst, byl horkokrevný jazyk a kdoví co ještě. Rozhodně žabař.

Ginny přišla zpět s čajem pro všechny.

,,Oh to jsem potřebovala, dobrý čaj."Řekla nadšeně Temari.

,,Jinak Temari tu na chvilku zůstane na návštěvu."Řekla Ginny.

Neville málem vyprskl čaj nosem.

,,Je něco v nepořádku?"Ptala se sama Temari.

Neville zakroutil na rychlo hlavou a otočil se na Ginny ,,jak dlouho?"Ptal se jednoduše.

,,Hm tři čtyři dny."Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo mám volno, bez bráchů, bez Bakiho, bez rady a bez Suny alias Písečné. Dovču. Je to báječné."Řekla nadšeně Temari a uvolněně se roztáhla v křesle.

,,Ale Ginny… jsou Vánoce."Řekl Neville.

,,Proto Temari bude můj Vánoční host, je to má moje nová kamarádka, Neville."Řekla Ginny.

,,Aha to jsi jí chtěla ještě před pár měsíci přerazit."Řekl Neville.

,,Ne to Gaaru, což už také neplatí, ale jenom ji vyřadit z boje. Žádné mrzačení, žádná smrt jenom krátkodobá nenávist Neville."Řekla úsečně Ginny.

Neville pokýval hlavou.

,,Ginny ty jsi mi pořádně nevysvětlila o co jde u těch Vánoc a na co bude ten stromeček?"Ptala se Temari.

,,To je tradice jednoho našeho svátku, kdy mají být rodiny a přátelé pospolu a slavit u společného stolu a večeře- Má to souvislost s bohem z naší dimenze, který se v ten den narodil. Je to svátek klidu a míru a hlavně rodiny."Řekla Ginny. Nechtěla to moc rozvádět.

,,Aha jak zvláštní, ale hezký, možná to zavedu u nás doma. Společný sváteční oběd nebo večeři. Na co ten stromeček?"

,,No to je symbol Vánoc,protože v té zemi kde se ten bůh narodil byli tou dobu stromy zelené. Vánocům patří dárky pro bližní, slavnostní večeře a sníh a hlavně láska."Řekla Ginny.

,,Juj, skvělý svátek. Nebude ti to vadit, když tu tedy zůstanu… no dárky nemám a že bych sem patřila to taky zrovna dvakrát ne."Řekla.

,,No babička jednou řekla, že Vánoce jsou svátky smíření a vzájemné tolerance, tak proč by si tu měla vadit?" Ptal se Neville.

Temari se ošila a podívala na Ginny a raději se napila čaje. Nebyla zrovna typ, pro srdceryvné projevy.

,,Jo ty myslíš Rona?"Ptala se Ginny.

Temari kývla.

,,Myslím, že Vánoce jsou svátky, kdy i můj brácha rozbředne nad tímto. Také přece jenom je to spíš vina tvého mladšího bratra ne tvoje, ne."Řekla Ginny.

,,No jo, ale není to tak, že starší by měli mít odpovědnost za konání mladších, mě to bylo vždy předhazováno, když nebyl na blízku otec."Řekla tiše Temari.

,,To sice jo, ale toto je jiná a Ron to bude určitě bude chápat."Řekl Neville.

,,Vidíš i Neville mi dává za pravdu."Poplácala ho po zádech Ginny.

Temari se zašklebila. Nebyla si jistá.

,,Jsem zvědavá tedy na to co vymyslel Harry na slavnostní tabuli."Řekla Ginny.

,,Nech si překvapit, prej si dál obzvlášť záležet, než to ze sebe vysral."Řekl uličnicky Neville.

,,Neville, tobě by měli vypláchnout hubu borovou vodou, mluvíš jak Mungus."Řekla Ginny.

,,Věci se mění Ginny."Řekl Neville.

,,Jo to vidím, dlaždiči."Řekla Ginny.

,,Chováte se jako manželé."Řekla usměvně Temari.

,,Dovol, s tou bych v posteli bejt nechtěl. Zaprvé bych se musel chránit před hady a za druhé před jejími bratry a dalšími zvířecími potvorami."Urazil se Neville.

Ginny se rozesmála a povídá ,,ale snad se mě nebojíš Neville."

,,Ne, ale mám zdravý pud sebezáchovy, než abych si s tebou něco začal. Už to co si provedla Deanovi a Michaeli nebylo zrovna hezké."Řekl Neville.

,,No ne Longbottome, ty mě udivuješ, co všechno víš. S timi je to stejně minulost, spíš by mě zajímalo, kam se poděla tvoje svatozář, býval si tak čisťoučký a miloučky." Doubla ho do tváře.

,,Můžeš poděkovat hned několika lidem, klidně ti dám seznam."Řekl Neville.

,,Ne musíš, byla by to podivná směska i tak. Klobouk dolu, fenomenální změna."Řkal Ginny.

,,Také si říkám."Řekla se ode dveří Hermiona s taškou.

,,Hurá konečně Mia."Řekla Ginny.

,,Ráda tě zas vidím Ginny a jak koukám tak máš sebou návštěvu nebo je to smrtka na pochodu?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne host na svátky, Mio. Moje nová kamarádka Temari."Řekla Ginny.

,,Kamarádka? Žádné ostří, žádné tornádo nebo tak, nebo její brácha nebo co to bylo?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne host a spojenec. Písečná a Listová jsou spojenci, Mio."Řekla Ginny.

,,To vím sama, ale prostě se mi to na první pohled nezdálo."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo to asi ani Nevillovi."Řekla Ginny.

,,Ano Neville, náš přeražený Neville."Úsměvně prohlásila Hermiona a Neville jí už imaginárně dával nuž na hrdlo.

,,Co jako je tím myšleno?"Ptala se Temari a a Neville zbedl. Jestli to Hermiona hodlá roznést jako holub po celém světě, to aby našel rychle jeskyni, do které zaleze.

,,Ale nic menší nehoda, nic významného."Zakřenila se Hermiona.

,,Hm zní to podivně."Řekla Ginny a přemýšlela co by to mohlo být.

Než si mohla zformulovat nějakou otázku tak se se ozvalo vrnění u její nohy a ona spatřila Siriuse.

,,Oh ty víš, kdy se objevit."Řekla a zvedla si ho do klína.

,,To musí být ten tvůj kocourek co?"Ptala se Temari.

,,Jo to je zlatíčko Sirius."Řekla a kocour byl předán jako luxusní zboží k Temari.

,,Jaké zlatíčko."Bručel Neville. On toho kocoura nesnášel. Pořád se na něho díval jako by říkal ,,až se nebudeš dívat tak…" a ještě k tomu na něho syčel jako had.

,,Máš nějaký komentář na mého domácího mazlíčka, Neville?"Ptala se Ginny a dívala se na něho jako sup.

,,No když tu nejsi tak má poněkud nemožné chování."Řekl diplomaticky Neville.

,,Stýská se mu po paničce."Řekla Ginny.

Neville si pomyslel, spíš má pré a to není myš.

* * *

,,No hurá, už mi ten stromek byl nepříjemný."Řekl Ron.

,,Zas tak dlouhá cesta to nebyla."Řekl Harrry.

,,No to řekni mé noze a ne mě."Řekl Ron.

,,Ach tak, tak to jo. Jsi v pohodě?"Ptal se Harry schovívavě.

,,Mluvíš jako Brumbál Harry, samozřejmě úplně v pohodě nejsem, ale je mi fajn, že mohu znovu normálním tempem chodit. Ještě se zbavit toho ostatního a vše jak má být."Řekl Ron.

,,No to asi jo, až na ty brýle, těch už nezbavíš, kámo."Řekl Harry a otevřel branku.

,,To mi ani tak nevadí, zvykl jsem si."Řekl Ron.

,,To nějak rychle."Řekl Harry.

,,Možná, ale kdy si je vůbec začal nosit ty, Harry? Percy je má od 10 let."Řekl Ron.

,,Hm, počkej, myslím, že nějak od 7-8 let sám už nevím. Rozhodně jsem je dostal na primárce."Řekl Harry.

,,Jo tak."Pokýval hlavou Ron a otevřel dveře.

,,Pozor Vánoční strom."Zahulákal Harry.

,,No já se už klidím."Ozval se Neville, ačkoliv ho přes stromek neviděli.

,,Hlavně zašlápni Siria."Ozvala se překvapivě pro oba Ginny.

,,To je jak stromek ze společenské místnosti."Dodala Hermiona.

Pak se ozval ještě jeden cizí hlas, který Harry a Ron neznali.

,,Co s tím jehličnanem chcete udělat, to má tady ležet? Pozor tam je můj vějíř!"

Ron ho usadil do stojanu co vyrobil a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Byl tam Harry se zamlženými brýlemi, Neville s šálkem čaje, Ginny honící svojí zrzatou příšerku Siria, Hermiona dívající se na stromek a ta blondýna, co mu byla nějakým způsobem povědomá, ale nevěděl kam ji zařadit.

,,Kdo je ten host?"Ptal se.

,,Moje nová kamarádka z Písečné Temari."Představila ji Ginny.

,,Z Písečné?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

,,Ano pracuji jako diplomatický posel mezi Písečnou a Listovou, jestli ti to brácho uniklo."Řekla Ginny.

,,Mě to neuniklo, ale nebyla to náhodou tvoje soupeřka?"Ptal se Harry, kterýmu se odmlžili brýle.

,,To ano, ale Harry i nepříteli bychom měli odpustit a když to tak vezmu tak jsem byla zaslepená zlostí."Řekla Ginny.

,,Pořád si ji nemůžu vybavit, kam ji zařadit."Brumblal Ron.

,,Ehm bojoval si proti mému malému bráchovi."Řekla Temari.

Ron zbledl tohle byla sestra toho Gaary! Ustoupil několik kroků dále od ni.

,,Nemusíš se mě bát, je ti nehodlám ublížit. Zaprvé nejsem posedlá zabíjením, nemám úmysly porušit smír mezi vesnicemi a za třetí znovu bych naštvala Ginny a to nechci. Jsme kamarádky."Řekla Temari.

Ron trochu zrůžověl. Připadal si trapně, že se bál holky o hlavu menší než o sám.

,,Tak to by bylo. Nevadí ti brácho, že tu přes svátky zůstane?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Neměla by být v Písečné?"Ptal se tak trochu nejistě Ron.

,,Má dovolenou a tak jsem jí pozvala s námi slavit."Řekla Ginny.

Ron vzdychl. Měl před respekt před svojí mladší sestrou. On sám nevěděl, co by řekl tomu Gaarovi. Měl na něho samozřejmě vztek, ale zároveň mu jistou části byl vděčný. Docela dost věcí si díky tomu uvědomil.

,,Tak buď vítana Temari, jinak já jsem Ronald Weasley, ale říkej mi Rone, nesnáším, když používají moje celé jméno."Řekl Ron a podal jí ruku.

,,To je mi gentlmen, lepší než žabař."Řekla Temari.

,,Žabař to jako Neville?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

,,Sorry špatný týden."Řekl znovu Neville.

,,Hm jako Kankuro, když dojdou mu součástky."Řekla Temari.

,,Kdo je Kankuro?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Jeden z mých bráchů. Já jsem nejstarší, pak je Kanki, a pak je Gaara."Zazubila se Temari.

Ron se zašklebil. Už věděl, proč si Ginny s ni rozumí. Mají očividně stejnou náturu.

,,Takže jste sourozenecký tým?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Hm jo. Nikdo nechtěl mít Gaaru v týmu."Řekla trochu rozpačitě Temari.

,,Chápu, asi nebyl zrovna příjemný člověk, doufám, že mu Naruto dal přes prdel."Řekl Harry.

Vzpomněl si na toho kluka z sochy co mu nahnal hrůzu.

,,To ne, ten démon co byl v něm uvězněn tak ho začal moc ovládat a Naruto ho probudil, démon Gaaru uspal…"Řekla Temari tiše.

,,To jako nebyl ani Gaara přítomen?"Ptal se Ron.

Temari zavrtěla hlavou.

,,No to by vysvětlovalo mnohé, už to proč na něho nefungovali zakázané."Řekl Ron.

,,Ty jsi to pamatuješ."Rozšířili se zorničky Temari.

,,No celé ne, má výpadek po té co mě chytnul tím svým písečkem, ale jinak jo."Řekl Ron.

,,Omlouvám se."Řekla Temari.

,,To nic, byl to boj. Těch ještě svedeme. Mohu se na něco zeptat, proč má nad ním ten démon moc?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Netuším, ale myslím, že jeho pečet není moc silná, dělali ji lidi od nás narychlo."Řekla Temari.

,,Oh tak, takže to nebyl asi nějaký extrémní vzdělanec, kdo jí dělal."Řekl s úsměvem Ron.

,,To také a Gaara byl hodně slabý…"Řekla ještě tišeji Temari.

,,To byl nějak nemocný?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne on se narodil předčasně a oni mu to udělali když malinký ."Řekla Temari.

,,Chudák tak toho lituji."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hm očividně toho máme více společného mimo očí a vlasů."Řekl Ron.

,,Jak?"Ptali se všichni kromě Ginny.

,,No jsme dříve narození."Prohodil rameny Ron.

,,To jako fakt?"Ptal se Harry a Temari vyjeveně koukala.

,,No jo, narodil jsem se o měsíc dřív, co na tom."Řekl Ron.

,,Ten svět je malý."Řekla Temari. To až řekne Gaarovi, ten na ní vyvalí svoje kukadla.

,,Zrsci, modré oči, dříve narození… co ještě, jo sourozenci. Je ještě něco něco co by mohlo být stejného?"Ptala se sama sebe na hlas Hermiona.

,,Nevím."Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Nemáš náhodou, tendenci si dělat pedikůru na kuchyňským stolem a hrát sám sebou někdy schogi nebo nějakou hru či skládat puzzle?"Ptala se Temari.

,,Do prdelky jak to víš."Uhnul ke stolu Ron.

,,Já snad našla kopii mého bráchy, sakru."Řekla Temari.

,,Nekecej, že to dělá i Gaara."Ptala se Ginny. Věděla o Ronových neřestech a vlastnostech, ale že by měl něco společného se svým skoro sprovoditelem ze světa by nikdy nevěřila.

,,Jo Gaara je někdy čuně a Kankuro také. Kdo má po nich uklízat. Ty nechty a barvičky a dále jsou jako červi. Zbyde po nich jedině tak svinčík, kdo to má uklízet"Řekla Temari.

,,Ty nejsi spřízněná duše, ale skoro moje kopie."Propukla v jásot Ginny.

,,Okorát je to nějak spřeházené. Temari je nejstarší a ty nejmladší."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hm to jo, ale co na tom, jsme stejně staré."Řekla Ginny.

,,Tobě je 15?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jo brzy 16 v lednu."Řekla Temari.

,,Škoda, že si o kus starší."Mračila se Ginny. Na to se Temari jenom zazubila.

,,Takže ten Gaara a Kankuro, jsou mladší?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo Kankuro měl v listopadu 14 a Garra bude brzi slavit svoje 13 v únoru."Řekla Temari.

,,Bože on mě porazil takový prcek, jaká to potupa."Řekl rádoby namíchnutě Ron.

,,No to co ho ovládalo bylo rozhodně starší než-li ty."Řekla Temari.

,,Bod."Řekl Ron.

,,Takže i ten s tom divném kostýmu nebo co to bylo s těmi loutkami, je také tvůj brácha?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jo to byl Kanki na živo."Řekla Temari.

,,Je divné, že jste tak rozdílný. Ty jsi plavovláska, on brunet a Gaara zrzek, to je fakt zvláštní."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo, na to se také občas lidé ptají, ale je to jednoduché já jsem po mámě, Kankuro je celý otec a Garra má vlasy jako naše babička s otcovi strany."Řekla Temari.

,,Jo tak. No u nás jsou všichni zrsci."Zasmál se Ron.

,,Tam by se Gaara ztratil se svojí hlavou."Řekla Temari.

,,Jo bráchové by ho možná považovali za příbuzného."Řekl Ron.

,,Byl by, pro ně úlek."Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo slyšela jsem, že máte více sourozenců než já."Řekla Temari. Ona by další bráchy asi nevydržela.

,,Hm, jo."Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo kdyby tu byli, tak bys zažila být oklopená rudou."Řekl Harry.

,,Takže je znáš?"Ptala se Temari.

,,Ano, byl jsem u Rona párkrát o prázdninách."Řekl Harry.

,,No oči mají každý jiný, ale zrzavost se u nich nezapře."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Musíte být dobří přátelé."Řekla Temari.

,,To jsme."Řekli všichni sborem.

,,Hezký."Řekla tiše Temari.

,,Je něco?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ale nic, jenom by mě zajímalo, co s tím stromkem bude?"Ptala se Temari.

,,No ozdobíme ho."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Čím?"Ptala se Temari.

Hermiona pozvedla hůlku zastrčenou v kapse u svých kalhot a hrneček, který měl v ruce Neville proměnila v vánoční ozdobu v podobě malé hvězdy ze skla s malými esovitými klikatkami po celém jejím obvodu.

,,Hej, já ten čaj ani nedopil."Ohradil se Neville.

,,Ne to byla jenom ukázka Neville, pro Temari. Tohle je vánoční ozdoba na stromek."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Oh něco nádherného jsem ještě nikdy neviděla."Žasla Temari.

,,No to uvidíš ještě hezčí věci."Řekla Hermiona a otočila se na Harryho.

,,Doufám, že si to kouzlo na vánoční ozdoby ještě pamatujete."Řekla chladně.

,,Jistě bylo moje oblíbené ve druhém ročníku."Řekl Harry a Ron skoro synchroně.

,,Bezva."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jsem zvědavá."Řekla Temari.

,,No ještě budeme muset vyrobit řetězi a světílka a hvězdu na špičku stromu."Řekla Hermiona a koukla se nahoru.

Uviděla něco, co se jí nelíbilo, protože se zašklebila.

,,Rone, ten stromek je moc velký, musíš ho zmenšit nebo uříznout, špička naráží do stropu."

,,Já vím, budu ho muset zkrá udělám ještě dnes. Do zítra ho nechám, aby se narovnal a pak ho můžeme společně zdobit."Mnul si ruce Ron.

,,Jo Temari nám může pomoc."Řekla Ginny.

,,To rozhodně může. Naruto stejně tak a jestli se stihně vrátit Hinata tak také."Řekl Harry.

,,To budou plné Vánoce."Řekl Ron.

,,Skoro jako doma."Řekla Ginny trochu posmutněle.

,,Hm, to jo."Řekl trochu méně dobře nalazen Ron.

,,No rozhodně budu potřebovat pomoc v kuchyni."Řekl Harry.

,,Takže ty tu vaříš?"Ptala se Temari. Ona by bráchy do kuchyně k plotně nepustila.

,,Jo Harry je tady mistr kuchař."Poplácal mu na rameno Ron.

Když zvládl Harry pro něho vařit i podle jeho diety a zaroveň pro ostatní, tak si to označení právem zasloužil.

,,To je podivem, je kluk a já bych brácha jako kuchaře odsoudila k velezradě na mém žaludku."Řekla Temari.

,,Jo to Ron také ne. Jo snídani udělat umí, ale tím to končí."Řekla Ginny a Ron se začervenal. Ne každý může být kuchařem.

,,Jo to je asi další společná věc s Garrou."Zakroutila hlavou Temari.

,,Ti dva by se měli rozhodně setkat."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Možná po Novém roce, někdy sem vezmu bráchy."Řekla Temari.

Ron neměl dobrý pocit.

,,Gaary se nemusíš bát ten ti neublíží. Má démona teď pod kontrolou a doufám, že na hodně dlouho."Řekla usměvně Temari.

,,Ano, mohu potvrdit, ani nevíš kolikrát se mi ten prcek omlouval, Rone za tebe. Litoval toho."Řekla Ginny.

,,Ty jsi ho potkala?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

,,Já bydlela u Temari a jejích bratrů. Takže mi nejsou oba cizí."Řekla Ginny.

,,Cože!"Vykřikl Ron.

,,Jo proč pořád platit hotel, když mi nabídla pokoj pro hosty Temari."Řekla Ginny.

Ron byl překvapen, bylo slabé slovo. Ginny byla vážně rachejtle.

,,No páni, to je jako by naklonovali Ginny."Prohlásil Neville.

,,Neville."Řekla Ginny podrážděně.

,,Už mlčím." Prohlásil Neville.

* * *

,,Tohle je tvůj pokoj Temari."Řekla Ginny, když ji po večeři, kterou Temari prohlásila za královskou zavedla na pokoj pro hosty.

No původně tady bydlela Schizune skoro na měsíc, ale jinak to byl vážně pokoj pro hosty.

Tsunadin pokoj také, když to byla původně sušíárna bylinek Nevilla. Ta byla přesunuta na půdu, kde jinak věšelo jedině prádlo v zimních měsících. Harry nebyl zrovna rád. Citíl ze svého oblečení levanduli a další bylinky na sto honů. Prej smrdí jako Apothéka.

,,Moc hezké, závidím ti. Tak hezké bydlení."Řekla Temari.

,,Hm to jsem si také říkala první týdny, ale má to také jisté nevýhody, tenhle barák. Je ze dřeva, takže se na něj musí dát pozor, dále já jsem nahoře, v patře, kde mám takové chrapouny jako Nevilla a Naruta a mého bráchu a ti jsou slyšet."Řekla Ginny.

,,Aha chápu."Řekla Temari.

Gaara sice nikdy moc nespal, ale Kankuro byl někdy pořádný medvěd.

,,Dobrá, tak dobrou noc."Řekla Ginny a hlasitě si zívla.

,,Tobě také."Řekla Temari, když Ginny odcházela. Pro Temari byl tohle velmi informativní den. Bejt tu Gaara, ten by nevycházel z úžasu. Musí ho jeho a Kankiho příště vzít sebou. Bude jistě zábava. Očividně měl Gaara nápadné podobnosti s Ronem.

Vybalila pyžamo a popadla ze skříně ručník a rozhodla se, že si dá ještě sprchu. Ginny říkala, že koupelna je hned vedle.

* * *

Ron se zrovna chystal vylézt z vany, když se otevřeli dveře a vstoupila do koupelny Temari. Ta zrudla a zakřičela hystericky ,,Párdon!" a zabouchla dveře.

Ron zamrkal a pak si uvědomil, že viděla ta blondýnka asi tolik jako doktoři na operačním sále, takže skoro vš velmi nezdravou rudou barvu. Proč jeho život je jen trapas za druhým. Vypustil vanu a zamotal se do ručníku a popadal svoje věci a otevřel dveře jestli tam stojí nebo ne.

No stála tam. Držela ručník a její pyžamo a snažila být neviditelná.

,,Sorry já nepověsil cedulku obsazeno."Řekl Ron.

,,Ehm jo, omluva se přijímá."Řekla rudá ve tvářích Temari a dívala se jenom ne na něho.

,,Jinak je koupelna volná."Řekl Ron a šel do svého pokoje.

Než, ale úplně zmizel z dohledu, tak ho Temari chytla za rameno a zeptala se.

,,To Gaara?"

,,Ne vše, ale něco nespíš většinu on, až na moje paže, ty mám od našich černokněžníku."Řekl tak trochu nejistě Ron.

Temari polkla a zmizla do koupelny. Tohle setkání jí rozhodně příjemný nebylo. Gaara uděla hroznou věc. Bylo spodivém, že se s ni ten Ron bavil, tak normálně.

Ona sama by nevěděla, jestli by toto také dokázala, jako ten Ron.

Také ji udivilo, že ty jizvy na rukou prej nejsou od Gaary, ale od jejich zla v v jejich světě. Nevypadali moc hezky. Proto nosil pořád dlouhé rukávy a podobně. Styděl se za to nebo co?

Nebyla jen tak někdo a tak se rozhodla, že této záhadě těch tří jizev Ginny bratra přijde na kloub.

Byla přece Temari Sabakuno.

Ať se mu to nebude líbit nebo ne. Chtěla vědět co bylo v tom boji, co se udál na tom úřadě jak vyprávěla Ginny. Zdálo, že to bylo něco hrozného. Když toho Harry-kuna kmotr zemřel a Ron si odnesl takové žná i ostatní si něco odnesli z toho zápasu nebo co to bylo. Moc by jí to zajímalo, protože o tom Ginny nemluvila, tak se rozhodla obrátit na ostatní.

Dnes, ale ne. Zítra je také den, řekla si a zajela pod sprchu. Bylo to po třídenní cestě tak příjemné oddávat se vodnímu proudu. Sprcha ji vždy velmi uklidnila.I tenkrát, když se dozvěděla, že je máma mrtvá. Bylo ji tři a schovala se zrovna do sprchy. Když řekli, že je otec mrtví tak přišla sice trochu úleva, ale přesto sprcha ji pomohla ze všeho nejvíce. Proud vody byl jako ukolébavka na dobrou noc.

Lidi co nepocházeli z Písečné, to vědět nemohli, ale pro místní to byl dar z nebes a byl vítán. Jako pro Temari, která to milovala. Vodu.


	30. Kapitola 30 - Blondýna ve sněhu

**Ahoj vážení, **

**zdravím vás po delší době. Vím, že jste byli zklamaní, že se tak dlouho nehlásím, ale měla jsem fůru práce a málo času na povídku jako takovou. Však všichni jenž píší, tak jako já mi to velmi rádi dosvědčí, že někdy není ani chuť po narvaném dni psát. Některým, jak se zdá moc nelíbí jak nakládám s postavami, ale pro ně mám toto odůvodnění. Jistě jste viděli anime Naruta, četli knížky Harryho Pottera a viděli filmy, ale tohle ani jedno z toho. Jak jsem řekla na začátku, spojila jsem dva světy dohromady s tím, že můj děj bude jiný a budu i měnit tím i postavy. Je to jako koloběh života. Nikdo nezůstává stejný po celý život a tím se v mé povídce řídím. Jestli se vám to nelíbí, tak vzkazuji jediný, nečtěte to a najděte si něco, co vám vyhovuje líp. **

**Vaše elenor**

* * *

**Kapitola- 30- Blondýna ve sněhu**

Hinata, když se vracela z mise a už byla v Konoze tak potkala Naruta jak jde z knihovny notně nasraný, protože kopal do každé větší hroudy sněhu v cestě.

,,Naruto-kun, počkej!"Zavolala a dohnala ho.

,,Hinata-chan, ty už jsi zpět?"Ptal se.

,,Vrátila jsem se o trochu dřív, ten zloděj nebyl moc chytrý člověk."Řekla aniž by koktala.

,,Hej ty nekoktáš!"Lekl se Naruto a málem spadl do sněhové břečky.

,,Já si ani nevšimla, jak mě bolí hlava."Řekla a poklepala si na čelo.

,,Hlava, mě také, ale z Hikari a knížek. Ten vedlejšák je za trest."Zachmuřil se Naruto.

,,Přitom na tom není nic hrozné, máš tam klid."Řekla Hinata po cestě.

,,Já klid nesnáším, raději nějaký rozruch nebo akci. Jsem z toho celý dřevěný."Protáhl se Naruto.

,,Aha."Řekla jenom Hinata.

,,Co to bylo vůbec za zloděje, že na to poslaly Ronův tým s tebou?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Narkoman, dost divný člověk, ale rozvádět to nesmím, znáš pravidla."Řekla Hinata.

,,Škoda, jsem zvědav, kdo bude doma. Musel být přes noc v knihovně, kvůli nějakým zašantročeným knížkám. To je horší než nukenin, ty knížky ze skladu 4."Mnul si spánky Naruto.

,,No myslím, že doma si odpočineš Naruto-kun."Řekla Hinata.

,,Jo."Řekl na to Naruto.

* * *

,,Páni tady si připadám jako princezna, taková snídaně. Jako bych měla narozeniny."Řekla nadšeně Temari.

,,To myslí vážně?"Ptal se Neville Rona.

,,Asi jo."Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Harry prostě rád vaří."Řekla Ginny.

,,Proč tedy neskončí jako ninja a nezaloží si restauraci, tam by se mu hrnulo lidí."Řekla Temari zakousla se znovu do omelety s houbami.

,,Já nerad vařím velká množství."Ozval se z kuchyně Harry, kde pekl cukroví nebo spíš něco co jako cukroví mělo vypadat.

,,Škoda, rozhodně příště vezmu tvoje recepty útokem Harry-kun."Řekla s vaky jako křeček Temari.

,,Ehm žádné nejsou, já to střílím od ruky."Řekl Harry.

,,Štveš zeleno očko."Řekla Temari.

,,To asi mnoho lidí. Chce ještě někdo moje omelety."Přišel s další desítkou.

Samozřejmě Temari a Neville zvedli ruce. Div se o poslední neporvali.

,,Jsme doma."Ozval se ode dveří Naruto.

,,To abych udělal ještě jich dvacet."Odešel znovu do kuchyně Harry.

,,Hezké ranko vám všem."Pozdravila Hinata.

,,Nata, já myslel, že dorazíš až odpoledne."Řekl překvapeně Ron.

,,No Tsunade byla očividně v dobré náladě."Usedla ke stolu Hinata.

,,To by musela vyhrát los a to by znamenalo, že někdo chcíp."Dedukoval Neville.

,,No to nevím Neville-kun."Řekla Hinata a až potom si všimla, že je tu někdo navíc.

,,Oh já zapomněla se představit promiň já jsem…"Hinata nestačila dokončit, protože ji Temari přerušila.

,,Já vím Hinata, už jsem o tobě slyšela od Ginny. Holka fakt krutý co udělala tvá rodina, tvůj posraný otec asi nemá koule, ti to udělat."Řekla a kousla do posledního sousta omelety.

Hinata se odmlčela. Takto o svém otci nesmýšlela a trochu vyjádření Temari ji vzalo z plachet.

,,Um nejen on to byl."Řekla tišeji.

Temari se rozšířili zorničky. Ta holka neměla definitivně na růžích ustláno předtím, ale teď se jí zdálo, že ona to přehnala. Kde zůstalo její chování. Asi na na té omeletě.

,,Sorry."Řekla a raději se napila šťávy.

,,To nic."Řekla Hinata.

,,Ehm takže máš teď volno Nata?"Ptal se Ron. Měl nasraný výraz na Temari a Ginny, že to museli vytahovat.

Harry naopak se koukal, kde ta atmosféra vybouchne i s Ronem.

,,No nevím, ale Tsunade prej do nového roku nic velkého neplánuje, takže asi mi geninové máme volno."Řekla Hinata.

,,Super."Spráskla Hermiona ruce.

,,Co je super?"Ptal se Naruto.

,,Nic co by bylo pro tebe Naruto, ale Ginny včera říkala, že půjde ještě dnes na nákupy, odpoledne s Temari a tak jsem se chtěla zeptat Hinata-chan jestli nechceš s námi?"Řekla Hermiona a v očích jí tancovali ohníčky tango.

Hinata se podívala kolem sebe. Harry se nikterak netvářil a Neville, ten se tvářil jako by chtěl někam zmizet a Ron posunky říkal, ať klidně jde.

Naruto měl nakyslí výraz, jako ty chtějí zas utrácet a Temari a Ginny zářili, jako Tsunade při pokru.

Když si to tak vzala, tak jí ještě pro Harryho, Temari a Rona zbývali koupit dárky, na ty Vánoce. Tak proč ne. Možná to bude zábava.

,,Ehm dobrá."Řekla Hinata.

,,Jupí dámská jízda."Řekla nadšeně Hermiona.

,,Nebyla před 2 měsíci?"Ptal se Harry.

,,No právě, Harry, no právě. Ty jako muž to chápat nikdy nebudeš, ale děvčata si potřebují o mužské populace oddechnout a vypustit démony na obchodní řetězce a kadeřníky, aby je uchlácholily na delší čas."Nasadila typicky výraz ve tváři Hermiona a Temari málem spadla smíchy ze židle.

Zatímco panctvo v místnosti zbledlo, ale myslelo na jiné démony. Démony s nákupníma taškami a hůlkou.

,,Nosiče dělat nehodlám."Protestoval Harry.

,,Neboj dnes tě nechám, Harry, najdu jsi někoho jiného."Řekla ďábelsky Hermiona a mrkla na Nevilla.

Ten se totiž chystal vypařit od stolu neslyšně.

,,Ano, žabař je fakticky dobrý společník."Řekla Temari.

,,Helle mám něco v plánu."Řekl vyhýbavě Neville.

,,Já vím, Ruka je velmi upovídaná společnice a připojí se k nám, mluvila jsem s ní. Bude to velmi příjemné odpoledne s námi Neville. Jenom já, Hinata-chan, Temari, Ginny, Ruka, Tenten a ty."Řekla Hermiona a Neville bylo, jako by ho přejel náklaďák s podvozkem z podpatků závodních tanečnic.

Peklo!

Harry už teď Nevilla litoval. Počkej neříkala Mia, že tam bude Tenten?

,,Tenten?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Harry, Harry jsi to ale špatný kluk, když nepozveš holku slavit s ní Vánoce a tak jsem jí pozvala místo tebe a rovnou i nakupování."Řekla Hermiona.

Harry Potter litoval, že se kdy s touto osobou co seděla u stolu vůbec skamarádil.

Hermiona byla někdy horší než tucet kopií Molly Weasleyové a Voldemortů.

* * *

Neville stál na štaflích venku a dával vykouzlené svítilničky na střechu Doupěte, ze strany do zahrady.

Dole stála Temari a dirigovala, kam je umístit. Spíš na něho křičela.

Měl toho, tak okorát dost. Nejprve Hermiona přijde s tou správou o tom nakupování, což on by považoval za boží pomstu, pak Ginny po něm vrhne jmelí, co nasbírala cestou sem, ať to pověsí.

Následovala Hinata, co chtěla nějaký lék na ten bolehlav. Dále zas Hermiona přišla s tím,že má pověsit ty svítilny a tak tu stál a nechal se komandovat Temari.

Neměli by to být Vánoce a ne oslava matriarchát?

Nevillovi se totiž zdálo, že Mia má nějak moc velký vliv na ženy a děvčata v Listové. Minimálně od doby co tu je.

Přitom na Bradavicích byla tichá a ne příliš velká feministka.

No sukně nosila, ale jinak, že by byla v populaci dívek Bradavic znát to tedy ne. Zdálo se mu, že má nějak poslední dobou špatnou náladu.

Buď měla blbé řeči, peskovala je kvůli maličkostem nebo byla neobvykle klidná.

Vůbec se mu nelíbila. Nemocná nebyla, svoje věci neměla, tak proč byla Hermiona Grangerová, tak náladová.

Možná to bylo Vánoci. Když byli v Bradavicích tak touto dobou všichni co mohli odjížděli domů slavit s rodinou.

Hermiona, také pokuď si pamatoval dobře. Možná to byl stesk.

Je mu se také občas stýskalo po babičce, když to na hlas neříkal. No Ron asi na tom byl hůř a Ginny také, ale povětšinou to nedali znát.

Byli jako skály v moři, poslední dobou. Stáli při sobě.

Hermiona asi byla jiný případ.

Na druhou stranu byli to její adoptivní rodiče. Neville nebyl z toho moudrý.

* * *

Harry přemýšlel a přemýšlel vehementně. Když tu bude Tenten na Vánoce, tak jak si udělat na ni čas, beze toto ho, aby je někdo k sakru neotravoval.

Hlavně ne Hermiona, která to měla poslední dobou ve zvyku. Žádný Neville, žádný Ron, žádný Naruto a už vůbec ne Ginny.

Hinata nespadala do kategorie otravnost a Temari u té on neměl Harry názor, jako otravné osoby. Zatím.

Jak to ale zaonačit. Pottere, no tak měj nějaký nápad.

Už to má! Půda!

* * *

Ron zdobil stromeček. Tam koule, tam hvězda, tam zvonek, tam ehm co to je? Jelen?

No tady někdo experimentoval. No další koule a pak zas andělíček, čert a prosím kdo vymyslel tohle? Líbající se medvědi?

Hermiona přehání nebo Harry myslel, na něco jiného než Vánoce.

Dále holubička sem , tam muchomůrka, skřítek, víla atd. No rozhodně proměnili všechno možné od papírových kapesníků po víček od fazolek v ozdoby všech možných tvarů a velikostí.

Poslední byli ty řetězy a třpytky a bylo. Bylo hezké, že mu pomáhala, jak Ginny tak Hinata. Šlo jim to od ruky.

Poslední byla hvězdy, ale on si netroufl ještě stát na štaflích s tou nohou tak tam vlezla Ginny a nasadila hvězdu na špičku smrčku.

Vypadal ten stromek jako z Bradavické jídelny.

Ron si vzpomněl, jak prvním ročníku viděl profesora Kratiknota věšet vánoční ozdoby na ten obří strom a ten se zamotal do řetězu s zvonečky. Pak ho z toho tenkrát tahal Snape. Byla to dobrá vzpomínka.

,,Vypadá nádherně, jako ten co jsem zdobili posledně, Rone."Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo to spíš zdobil Fred a George se Siriusem a podle toho také zpívající skřet v šatičkách tvojí staré panny Ginny na špici, byl nejhorší zpěvák všech dob. Trhalo mi to uši ho poslouchat."Řekl Ron.

,,To kde komu, ale taťkovi to udělalo radost, když ho pustili domu z Munga. Rozesmál se."Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo to, sice jsme nebyli doma, ale na Ústředí, ale bylo to i tak fajn, až na ten den, kdy jsme se dozvěděli, že málem unesli Hermionu."Řekl Ron.

,,Jo to je, ale nechme těch špatných vzpomínek bráško."Řekla Ginny a slezla dolů.

,,To máš pravdu, ale přesto měli ty poslední Vánoce něco do sebe. Já nikdy neviděl totiž Snapa, jinak než v černém. Přitom, když přišel na Silvestra, tak měl ten bílí svetr a modré džíny. Kdo by to řekl, já myslel, že je anti mudlák."Řekl Ron.

Ginny se rozesmála. Ron něco nevěděl, něco co věděla jenom ona a Hermiona, protože to viděli.

,,Co se tak směješ, přece si ho viděla, když přišel. Sirius div neupustil tác s vanilkovými rohlíčky."Řekl Ron.

,,Jo viděla, ale viděla jsem něco dalšího, něco dalšího, milí Ronalde. Proto na rozdíl od tebe a Harryho považuji Snapa za člověka a chlapa."Řekla usmívající se Ginny.

,,Jak to myslíš, sakru?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Víš kolik členů, má Fénixův řád?"Ptala se na oplátku Ginny.

,,No vím má v podobě jak jsme ho zažili . Brumbál, Kopál, McGonagolová, Tobolka, Tonsková, Lupin, Sirius, naši rodiče, Bill a Charlie, Snape, Vancová, Mungus, Moddy, Kinsley, Jonesová, Hagrid a ten stařík s kterým se baví Brumbál."

,,Tak co jsi tak důležitého viděla se Snapem?"Ptal se zvědavě Ron.

Ginny se začervenala. Ron měl takové divné tušení z toho. Tedy něco děsně smrdělo.

,,No šla jsem s Hermionou nahoru, pro nějaké věci a slyšela jsem šramot z knihovny Blacků, tak jsme se tam šli podívat s Hermionou …"Ginny se odmlčela a začala si hrát s prsty, že to Ronovi připomnělo Hinatu, když je nervozní.

,,A co?"Ptal se Ron a trochu nadzvedl hlas.

,,No viděli jsme víc, než jsme chtěli…"Řekla tiše Ginny.

,,Co?"Ptal se velmi znepokojeně Ron.

,,Hm byli přitom."Řekla teď rudá jak rajče Ginny.

,,Jak, že?"Ptal se Ron s obočím až kdoví kde.

,,Snapevancovánastolepřimorzatovy."Vychrlila Ginny jako z praku, že jí Ron nerozuměl.

,,Snape a Vancová při Morzatu a na stole."Řekla tiše Ginny.

Ronovi vyvalil oči na svojí mladší sestru, jako kráva na výčep.

,,Ehm tak proto jsi byla Bradavicích v jeho blízkosti jak přišlápnuté í."Řekl, když sebral z šoku, co dostal.

Ginny kývla.

,,Chudák Sirius, z jeho baráku se se stal bordel."Prohlásil Ron.

,,Ty nebereš vůbec ohledy na mě."Urazila se Ginny.

,,Měl bych?"Ptal se usměvavě Ron.

Ginny otevřela hubu dokořán. Co tím jako Ron kurník myslel?

Ona nikdy s nikým nic víc než pár vášnivých polibkům a pár pohlazení neměla.

Dean zahnul kramle stejně rychle jako Michael, protože se očividně báli Rona a jejích ostatních bratrů.

Co se týče Leeho, tak tam nestihlo díky této nehodě s kterou sem přišli nic závažného stát.

Stejně kdyby se o něco pokusil nedej bože vzal věneček, tak by ho dvojčata asi dala k večeři nebo ho udělala na doživotí pokusným králíkem svých experimentů.

Takže Lee Jordán byla jenom další krátká kapitola.

Ne, že by neuměl líbat, to rozhodně uměl líp než Dean a Michael, u který si myslela, že přijde o rty, jak se jí pokoušeli žužlat jako lízátko.

Vůbec nepočítala ten jeden vášnivý polibek po jejím opojení punčem z učitelského stolu při tom bále s Nevillem, který s toho omdlel skoro.

Naštěstí tohle nikdo kromě jí a Nevilla nevěděl, protože její zlité já ho zatáhlo do křoví.

Jinak by Neville asi hezky tvrdě narazil na Rona, nebo minimálně na dvojčata či Percyho, který na tom plese byl.

No jediným pozitivem bylo to, že díky němu na ten ples vůbec dostala, jinak jako třetí ročník by se tam nedostala a ona chtěla slyšet Sudičky.

Tak o čem sakru, zas Ron mele?

,,Ne."Řekla rychle odešla do svého pokoje a nechala tak trochu divně se tvářícího bráchu u Vánočního stromku. Takhle už dlouho jí nevyvedl z míry.

* * *

Temari čekala na holky po obědě, aby mohli vyjít na jejich dámskou jízdu.

Zatím si hrála se sněhem na zahradě. Voda v tomto skupenství bylo něco pro ní něco zajímavého, a skoro nového. Pokoušela ho formovat, když jí něco ledového a mokrého vletělo zezadu na její palici. Auu!

Otočila se a spatřila toho Nevilla, jak se směje.

,,Oh tak tohle mi scházelo, už jsem dlouho nikoho nestrefil sněhovkou."Zazubil se.

,,Co to bylo?"Ptala se sklepala všechen sníh z jejích vlasů dolů.

,,Ty nevíš? Přece pořádná sněhová koule?"Řekl Neville a formoval další kouli.

,,Ne jsem z pouště ty debile."Řekla zlostně Temari.

Místo odpovědi schytala jednu tu sněhovou kouli rovnou do xichtu.

,,Přímí zásah!"Zajásal Neville.

,,Tak to ti nedaruji."Řekla Temari a začala formovat jednu kouli za jednou. Vznikla pořádná koulovačka. Z okna si toho všiml Harry, nebo spíše musel všimnout, protože jedna nepovednná střela vletěla do jeho pokoje a zasáhla jeho skříň rovnou doprostřed.

,,Tak koulovačka tak to jsme už dlouho neměli."Řekl a rovnou seskočil k nim a přidal se.

Hermiona vyšla ven z Doupěte a viděla doslova několik andělů a Harryho jako sněhuláka

a Nevilla ve velmi negentlmenské pozici, jak hrabe sníh na Temari do všech možných míst.

,,Co se tu děje?"Ptala se podrážděně, ale schytala kouli od Nevilla.

Pitomý Longbottom, tohle mu bohužel nepočítala, že Neville má očividně velmi bojechtivou náladu i na Vánoce, takže skončila na břiše, zatímco jí Neville, dělal korunu kolem vlasů ze sněhových koulí.

,,Jsi tak dominantní i při sexu?"Ptala se Hermiona.

Neville se zastavil. Na Mii příšerné otázky už si zvykl, ale tahle ho tak trochu vykolejila.

,,Proč to chceš vědět, sakra?"Ptal se na oplátku.

Hermiona našpulila rty a odmlčela se.

,,Pacientko odpovězte."Řekl sladce, jako když to říkal na pohotovosti nově příchozí.

,,Do toho ti nic není."Řekla Hermiona odvrátila tvář.

Neville s toho nebyl moudrý, až si všiml, že je Hermiona rudá za ušima. Ne ne! Jako by mu rozblikala žárovka v mozku.

,,Grangerová?"Ptal se znovu.

,,Co?"Ptala se nabručeně Hermiona, že se vůbec ptala.

,,Najdi si konečně chlapa, jsi sexuálně frustrovaná a já už holku mám."Řekl a zvedl se z ní.

Neville viděl poprvé za život, jak na něho Hermiona Grangerová alias Blacková s otevřenou hubou do kořán, zírá. Trefa do černého. Dostal se jí na kobylku. Bingo!

,,Ne to není pravda!"Vykřikla vzápětí a rychle se zvedla z toho všeho sněhu.

,,Fakt ne, tak proč jsi poslední dobou jako Lestrengrová na nás všechny skoro. Nejsi vůbec milá, Mio a už vůbec ne na kluky. Přitom nic závažného poslední dobou neudělali. Tak co s tebou je?"Ptal se Neville.

Pak jenom viděl, jak Hermiona tiká očima sem a tam a dívá se střídavě na tu haldu sněhu a na něho.

Povzdychl si. Mia ho bude hodně nenávidět, ale co. Řekne to na rovinu a nebude chodit kolem horké kaše.

,,Ježiši Grangerová, celou dobu tu děláš dohazovačku pro všechny a sama si nikoho nedokážeš najít? To je děs s tebou."Spráskl divadelnicky ruce.

Hermiona k němu rudá ve tvářích vzhlédla. Její výraz byl vražedný. UPS! Tak to se minulo účinkem, pomyslel si, když ucítil pořádnou facku na jeho pravé tváři. Pak začalo to pravé rodeo.

,,Longbottome co už ty o tom víš! Ty debile, ignorante! Já nemohu! Nemohu milovat, ty, které bych chtěla. Sakru!"Řvala na něho.

,,Koho myslíš!"Ptal se omámeně Neville. Takhle vyjetou z kolejí Hermionu nikdy neviděl.

,,Koho asi ty Longbottome!? Tebe ty vole a Kakaschiho!"Utkala se slzami v očích do domu zpět.

Neville tam stál jako by mu někdo vrazil pěst do dutiny břišní ocelovou pěstí. Hermiona ho celou dobu měla v hledáčku?

Ta Hermiona? Proč mu tedy podstrčila Ruku rovnou do života postele u Merlinova plnovousu.

Co jí k sakru táhlo ke Kakaschimu? Neville už nechápal svět. Očividně se postavil na přední od odkutálel se do neznáma.

,,Drama baby, tohle bylo lepší než jakékoliv divadlo, žabáku."Řekla Temari, které se podařilo vynořit z haldy sněhu.

Neville se připadal o to hůř. Zase to velmi Longbottomovsky podělal.

Ještě k tomu ke svědky. Bože on je tu Harry uvědomil si pozdě, protože v následující chvíli dostal pořádnou do Solaru od jistého Harryho Pottera, který tam čněl mokrý jako myš a nasraný, jako Snape po poletí.

,,Longbottome ty idiote, tohle je jediné co si zasloužíš, musel po jejích citech tak šlapat. Mia přece ti nic tak hrozného neudělala."Řekl chladněji než-li okolní vzduch Harry.

,,Jak jsem to mohl sakru vědět."Zatínal bolestí zuby Neville.

,,Pff, to neznamená, že jí budeš takto shazovat, nebo jsi takový ubožák."Řekl Harry a odplivl si do sněhu.

,,Asi jsem udělal, chybu, ale proč mi tedy Mia dohazovala Ruku, Harry?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Jsi tak natvrdlí Longbottome! Hermiona je už taková od začátku! Raději by se pro všechny roztrhala na kousky, než aby udělala něco pro sebe. Než, aby našla své štěstí. Jo ty pitomí doktore, na naše narozky měla Mia měsíčky, ty koni."Řekl Harry a koukal se nevlídně na Nevilla.

Ten myslel, že mu nalily olovo do žaludku. Připadal si hůř než-li Malfoy.

Měl by se Hermioně omluvit a padnout před ní na kolena. Tohle nikdy nechtěl.

Vběhl do Doupěte tak jak byl a ignoroval všechny nadávky od Ginny o blátě špíně a Rona, kterého málem schodil ze schodů.

Ne tohle musí vyžehlit než přijde Štědrý den, jinak bude si připadat jako nejhorší člověk pod sluncem.

Harry zuřil. Nejen, že Neville udělal kapitální chybu, ale také ho pořádně zkouloval a on byl mokrý jako myš.

Doufal, že se nenachladil. Chřipku nebo jinou nemoc nechtěl.

Znovu si vztekle odplivl do sněhu, když z konce zahrady mířil do baráku. Před barákem potkal jak tam stojí už Ginny a nenávistně se dívá na něho.

,,Co to má jako Pottere znamenat?"Ptala se břitce.

Harry si povzdechl. Neville jedině tak kazí Vánoční atmosféru. To bude dlouhé vysvětlování.

Bohužel to vysvětlil musel, protože Ginny se tvářila velmi …slovně vyjádřeno jako ďábelská kurva.

* * *

Neville doběhl ke dveřím Mii pokoje a divil, že je pootevřeno.

Slyšel nějaké šelestění, ale on se domníval, že je to pláč.

Mylně. Tak vrazil do pokoje, chtěl se omluvit, ale s něčím nepočítal nebo mu nevyšel výpočet. Počasí a sníh.

,,Sakru Longbottome!"Vykřikla skoro nahá Hermiona, která se chtěla zbavit mokrých věcí od sněhu.

Neville zrudl a zakryl si oči a otočil se ,,Nic jsem neviděl."Řekl spěšně. No to pravda nebyla, ale nechtěl být za čumila.

,,Jsi stejný magor jako Ron ten také mi vlezl do koupelny."Odcekla naštvaně Hermiona.

Neville si pomyslel, to muselo být na začátku jejich pobytu tady, jinak by Harry tak hezky nepoužil na Rona jako výtku o jejich narozeninách při sklence vína.

,,Já nechtěl."Řekl Neville tiše a hleděl si na špičky bot.

,,Co jako?"Otočila ho Hermiona na sebe už oblečená.

,,To předtím, vím že to bylo fakticky ode mě hnusný."Řekl Neville, ale do očí se jí bál podívat.

,,Stejně si za to můžu sama, tak proč se omlouváš, Neville."Řekla Hermiona.

Neville se kousl do rtu a pak odpověděl ,,Protože jsi prostě jedna z nás, kamarádka tak trochu sestra a možná to bude znít blbě, ale jsou Vánoce a to by neměl člověk druhé urážet."

Hermiona se rozesmála. Jo to byli možná dobré důvody.

,,To není k smíchu Mio. Tohle jsem přehnal už moc. Neměl jsem po tvé já tolik šlapat, to jsi sis nezasloužila. Moc se ti omlouvám jako Longbottom, jako Neville a jako … no kamarád."Řekl Neville.

Hermiony obličej zvážněl.

,,Vím, že jsi na rozdíl od nás ještě jak si tady s tím vším nesmířila. Měla si na rozdíl ode mě nebo Harryho rodiče, i když adoptivní, a že jsi je milovala.

Musí to být těžky, být na Vánoce být bez nich. A to, že všichni máme tady nějaké přátele, přítelkyně a podobně ti asi moc nepřidává, viď?"Řekl Neville a zkoušel vyčíst no alespoň jednu myšlenku z Mii obličeje.

Ta jenom vzdychla a sedla si na svojí postel a přitáhla svoje nohy k sobě a sklonila na ně svůj obličej.

,,Máš, pravdu. Je to jiné, všechno je jiné, Neville. Být tady, bez rodičů, bez lidí z Bradavic a tak trochu jiném světě je divné a tak trochu strašidelné.

Myslela, jsem, že Třetí pomůže a my se dostaneme brzy domů, ale všechno se zvrtlo a je otázka, jestli je vůbec nikdy uvidím.

Jo dokážu si je přes nitrozpyt připomenout, ale nedokážu je namalovat jako Ron, takže je můžu vidět jenom přes svoje vzpomínky.

Přála jsem si mít, alespoň něco co by je připomnělo, ale vše jsem nechala v mém pokoji v Bradavické ložnici.

Vzala jsem si jenom hůlku a hábit, to co mi dal kouzelnický svět a ne moji rodiče.

Kéž bych si vzala, alespoň jejich fotku."Řekla smutně Hermiona.

Neville si promnul čelo a sedl si k ní na postel, ale zůstal dál.

,,Mám nápad, ale nevím jestli to vyjde."Řekl a mnul si ruce.

,,Co jako?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Dokážeš přece genjustsu a dost dobrý. Uměla bys vytvořit takové, kde budou tví rodiče třeba s tebou a do toho uvrhnout Rona, ten by pak možná tvoje rodiče dokázal spolehlivě zachytit s tebou do obrázku. No ta pokus by to stálo, ne?"Ptal se Neville.

Hermiona udiveně na něho hleděla. Proč jí to nenapadlo samotnou, tohle bylo naprosto geniální nápad.

,,Díky, jsi naprosto geniální Neville."Řekla a objala ho.

,,Není zač, už jsem nějaký čas o tom přemýšlel, protože jsem tě občas viděl, jak velmi koukáš na Ronovi obrázky, přímo závistivě, Mio. Bylo to na tobě vidět, že se ti stýská po nich. No, ale ani Harry nebo Ron je neznají, no alespoň myslím."Řekl Neville.

Hermiona se usmála, no v tomhle se Neville mýlil.

,,No to se mýlíš, Ron je zná a Harry také a dokonce Ginny. Nevím, jestli si na to vzpomínají, ale potkali je, když jsme společně nakupovali společně potřeby pro druhý ročník a moje rodiče velmi dobře viděli pana Weasleyho, jak se v knihkupectví porval s Luciusem Malfoyem. To si do dnes velmi dobře pamatují."Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tak to jsem nevěděl."Zašklebil se Neville. No Malfoy a jejich načasovaní pro nakládačku bylo vždy excelentní, pomyslel si.

,,No nebyl si přitom."Pokrčila rameny Hermiona.

,,To doopravdy ne, ale jedno by mě zajímalo, Mio,…"Neville se odmlčel.

,,Co?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Proč já?"Ptal se jednoduše Neville.

Hermiona naklonila hlavu, tu otázku tak trochu nechápala, ale potom si si vzpomněla, co všechno vlastně Nevillovi řekla. Zrudla. To je tak trapný. Musela to její proklatá chlebárna říkat.

,,Ehm no to je těžké, to necháme na později."Řekla Hermiona a měla se k odchodu.

Neville jí, ale zatarasil dveře a povídá ,,Chci to tady teď slyšet, než Hermiona Grangerová vyjde z pokoje a bude znovu Miou. Chci to slyšet od ní."

Teď to byla Hermiona, co si hleděla dolů na nohy.

,,Hodně ses změnil Neville, hodně. No na Bradavicích si byl takový trumbera a spolužák, co si moc nevěřil a nebyl nikterak oblíben a to vše padlo, včetně tvojí předchozí postavy.

A tento Neville, ten nový se mi prostě líbil víc, ale prostě jsem věděla, že mě máš prostě za kamarádku a nic víc, jako já nic víc než kamaráda neviděla Rona.

Jistě víš, jak byl ve čtvrťaku do mě zamilovaný po uši. Nechtěla jsem ti kazit život a tak jsem ti dohodila Ruku, protože bylo vidět, že ta holka prostě je do tebe blázen a ani ty k ní nejsi lhostejný.

Když vynechám tvojí menší spekulativní slabost pro blondýny, Neville."Řekla aniž by se nadechla.

Neville tak trochu zrudl, jak u Merlinových vousů věděla, že má slabost pro blondýny? Kolik toho Hermiona o něm věděla, sakru?

,,Neville nemíním to špatně, ale byl jsi příliš pro mě průhledný jako Harry, co se týče holek. Takže mi neuniklo ani to, jak jsi zálibně koukal po Hannach a Lence v Brumbálově armádě. Tak se prosím hned nečerti."Řekla Hermiona a hrála si lemem svého svetru.

Neville zrůžověl, i to Hermiona prokoukla, ta měla snad oči všude a to nebyla Harry, nejlepší chytač Nebelvíru za století.

,,Nečertím se, ale jsem překvapen Hermiono, ty máš snad oči všude. No tak ti to trochu oplatím a nezlob se, ale ani ty nejsi zrovna dvakrát neprůhledná.

Tvoje slabost pro Harryho v prváku byla více než zřejmá."Řekl a zavzpomínal na první měsíce v Bradavicích.

,,To je jenom moje minulost. Jo měla jsem očko v prváku na Harryho, ale to jenom asi z toho, že mě s Ronem zachránili před tím trollem a že se vůbec se mnou chtěli kamarádit, ale potom jsem zjistila, že spíš je Harry jako mladší bráška, kterého jsem nikdy neměla. Noc natom."Řekla vyhýbavě Hermiona.

,,Ano co na tom, Hermiona, pojď, přece si chtěla na ty nákupy, nebo ne?"Řekl Neville a otevřel dveře.

,,Hm to jo promiň, že jsem ti dala facku."Řekla Hermiona.

,,No myslím, že jsem si jí právem zasloužil , stejně jako tu pěst do Solaru od Harryho."Zasmál se Neville.

,,Harry má někdy až zvyk přehánět."Řekla Hermiona.

,,No myslím, že v tom to případě měl oprávněný důvod, by tu pecku dát, ale nechme toho. Brzi budou Vánoce a nebylo by hezké, abychom se tady tak jedně hádali, ne?"Řekl Neville a vzal jí kolem ramen.

,,Od toho Vánoce rozhodně nejsou."Usmála se Hermiona. Neville je prostě skvělý člověk, pomyslela si.

* * *

**Čágobello to je prozatím vše s Harrym a ostatními se uvidíme za 5 let času Listové a to budou věci dít!**

**Vaše elenor**


End file.
